


SEGUI IL TUO CUORE.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Dark, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 241,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Курт и Блейн встречаются, это не лучший момент для обоих. Другие возлюбленные и другие истории разделяют их. И всё же… вот они – поневоле живут в одной квартире, борясь с судьбой, решившей поставить их перед лицом одной простой истины: нельзя спрятаться от настоящей любви, когда она стучится в дверь. Особенно, если эта любовь уже стучалась прежде.</p><p>Бета: <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log"> lana_log</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SEGUI IL TUO CUORE.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107163) by Bay24. 



> Звук, громкий и настойчивый, как удары молотка, что бьёт по твёрдой поверхности, но немного отдалённый, заставил его вздрогнуть.  
Курт Хаммел открыл сначала один глаз, а затем другой с некоторым трудом: его веки, казалось, слиплись.  
Тонким лезвием пробивавшийся сквозь щель между шторами свет перерезал тьму.

– Брандо? – его голос был похож на слабое карканье, слишком тихий, чтобы кот действительно мог его услышать. Святые небеса, определённо, ему следовало перестать проводить вечер пятницы в караоке с Рейчел и Финном. А ведь он даже не пел! С некоторых пор, по крайней мере.

В попытке понять, который час, Курт поискал взглядом будильник на тумбочке, в то время как какофония настойчивых аритмичных ударов продолжалась.  
4:30 утра? Но кто, чёрт возьми, мог беспокоить его так рано?

Внезапная мысль – и остриё чистого ужаса прокололо его сознание, пробуждая мгновенно. Он резко поднялся, отбрасывая в сторону одеяла.  
Себастиан.

Он торопливо вылез из постели, не побеспокоившись даже включить свет или надеть тапочки, перемещаясь без проблем в этом доме, где знал каждый угол, и бегом направился к двери.  
Стук продолжался. Ну, конечно.  
И кто знает, как давно стучали, чтобы начать барабанить среди ночи уже с _такой_ силой.   
Он кинулся открывать так быстро, как только мог в темноте, рискуя затоптать в своей сумасшедшей гонке с препятствиями подаренного Себастианом больше года назад персидского кота Брандо, что мирно посапывал на коврике перед спальней, и буквально набросился на входную дверь, проклиная все эти чёртовы замки.  
Чтоб им провалиться, этим нью-йоркским ворам!

Облегчённый вздох вырвался из его груди, когда, наконец, последний замок сдался под яростным напором его рук, и он распахнул дверь, чтобы столкнуться...  
Ох, ну...

Курт готов был увидеть что угодно за распахнувшейся дверью.  
Полицейских – о, нет, жуткое воспоминание той ночи, восьмимесячной давности, никогда не покидало его, на самом деле – врачей (по здравом размышлении, он спросил бы себя, с чего вдруг врач должен был явиться к нему домой, чтобы сообщить новости, которые могли быть прекрасно доведены до его сведения по телефону), друзей, во всеоружии мороженого и пива, обычных даров, что они всегда приносили с собой, когда являлись с плохими новостями или за советом. Да даже своего отца Бёрта, поддавшегося очередному внезапному приступу ностальгии, что вдруг нагрянул к нему в гости из Лаймы.  
Кого угодно, короче, но не... его.

И «он», о котором шла речь, был парнем на вид лет двадцати пяти, не очень высоким, с копной вьющихся непослушных волос, смуглой кожей и глазами неопределенного цвета... зеленый? Карамель? Что это был за цвет?  
И было в нём нечто неуловимо знакомое.

Курт изумился сам себе, когда понял, что просто откровенно пялится на него.  
Перед дверью стоял незнакомец, казалось, пышущий гневом, и по тому, как он переминался с ноги на ногу, можно было предположить, ещё и немного во хмелю, его самого едва не хватил удар, а Курт пялился, пытаясь определить цвет его глаз?  
Глаз, которые, как он осознал в этот момент, разглядывали в ответ его самого. Потрясённо, растерянно, но и... что? Возможно, что незнакомец был счастлив?

Впрочем, это продлилось лишь мгновение, потому что потом выражение его лица изменилось, делаясь потухшим и печальным.  
– Ты не Себ, – заявил тип перед дверью с разочарованным видом, оглядывая его с головы до ног.

– Ну, ясное дело, что нет, – ответил довольно глупо Курт, на секундочку пожалев, что надел свою пижаму с медвежатами, а не ту, из фиолетового шёлка, что выгодно подчёркивала цвет глаз, и в которой он выглядел немного менее геем и немного более мужчиной, когда он заметил поражённый взгляд, что обратил к нему парень, пройдясь взглядом по всей его фигуре.  
– Ну, и можно узнать тогда, кто ты такой? – продолжил незнакомец, теперь почти сердито.

– Нет, это ты скажи мне, кто ты такой?! – спросил резко Курт. Окей, как правило, он был гораздо более вежлив и сговорчив, но вся эта ситуация начинала казаться ему самую малость или даже чересчур абсурдной, и оказаться разбуженным невесть кем посреди ночи, никак не помогало успокоить нервы, и без того достаточно на взводе.

– Нет, кто такой ты, я первый спросил...

– О, Боже! Сколько тебе? Пять лет? И потом, это ты тот, кто колотил в мою дверь, когда все нормальные люди спят, так что именно ты должен сказать мне, кто ты, и какого дьявола тебе нужно в такой час!   
Да, Курт, безусловно, вышел из себя.

Парень перед ним, в буквальном смысле, сдулся, устало опираясь всем телом на стену возле двери. – Ок, если ты не Себастиан – и я надеюсь, что ты не он, иначе это означает, что я куда более пьян, чем думал – «Вот именно», – констатировал Курт. – ... значит, ты, должно быть, его парень... поглядим... гейское личико, верно? Нет, подожди... как это было? Эмм... Курт, правильно? Ты Курт, его парень?

Курт решил пропустить мимо ушей то, как он его назвал. Он ненавидел это прозвище. Себастиан называл его так в самом начале, когда они только познакомились. Но тогда они были всего лишь двое мальчишек из двух соперничающих школьных хоров, которые не выносили друг друга, и не теряли возможности задеть и обидеть один другого каждый раз, когда пересекались. С тех пор многое изменилось, и Курт задался вопросом, стоило ли заметить, что теперь Себ прибегал к этому прозвищу только когда был очень зол на него или настроен на жёсткий секс, который так любил. Но, возможно, данные детали не касались парня, который, как Курт понял, если знал это прозвище, то, вполне возможно, знал также и когда Себ его использовал. Что немало его задело. 

Поэтому он ответил лишь:   
– Да, я Курт Хаммел. Его парень.

– Ох, конечно, – произнёс тогда другой почти с ноткой боли в голосе, или так только показалось Курту на мгновение. Затем он продолжил: – Фантастика! Я Блейн, Блейн Андерсон, – после чего, выдержал паузу, бросая долгий вопросительный взгляд на Курта. Взгляд, оставивший того в некотором замешательстве, потому что, казалось, он ожидал чего-то. Затем парень, мотнув головой, продолжил: – И, хотя в этот момент, возможно, так не кажется, я его вполне респектабельный... Ну, ладно, полу-респектабельный... друг из Чикаго!

Минутку. Парень перед ним был Блейн Андерсон? Из Чикаго?  
И кто такой, чёрт возьми, Блейн Андерсон из Чикаго?

Курт был практически стопроцентно уверен, что Себастиан никогда не упоминал никакого Блейна Андерсона, но было также правдой, что он часто отлучался, даже на довольно длительные периоды, чтобы проведать своих друзей в Чикаго, о которых, однако, никогда не рассказывал Курту подробно. Всё, что Хаммел о них знал, это что они все являлись бывшими членами Соловьёв, хорового кружка, частью которого был и он сам, когда ходил в Далтон, и которые для него были «симпатичные, просто фантастические парни, ты полюбил бы их, возможно, больше, чем я, Фарфоровый!» Но Себ никогда так и не собрался их ему представить по какой-то неясной причине.  
И сейчас перед ним был один из них? Интересно.

Он собирался спросить парня, что он здесь делал, когда шум открывающегося засова привлёк его внимание к квартире 14d как раз напротив его собственной.  
О, нет, миссис Бингли проснулась.

– Предупреждаю, у меня есть пистолет! Калибра... Что-то из тех, которые делают много шума, – раздался дрожащий слабый голосок из-за отошедшей со скрипом двери, а морщинистое личико, наполовину скрытое за огромными очками, выглянуло наружу.  
– О, Курт, дорогой! Это ты и... – её глаза за громадными линзами слегка прищурились, разглядывая Блейна, – и... и кто это? – спросила женщина.

– Друг Себастиана, мэм, простите, если мы Вас разбудили, возвращайтесь, пожалуйста, спать. Всё в порядке.  
– О, милый, я не сплю больше с 1989 года, когда мистер Бингли перешёл в лучший мир. Мой врач говорит, что это невозможно, что к этому времени я бы уже умерла, если бы это было действительно так, но я сказала, что, если он мне не верит, может прийти и увидеть своими глазами, сколько я сплю ночью... нисколько! Так я ему и сказала! Я могу вздремнуть немного, пока смотрю "Jerry Spring Show" или однy из тех абсурдных передач с коробками и полуголыми девицами, но кто же не отключится, лишь бы не видеть эту чушь! Нет, я смотрю повторы "Друзей". Дождаться не могу, когда Росс и Рэйчел снова будут вместе, они такие милые, эти двое, не находишь, Курт?  
– Да, очень милые, миссис Бингли, – ответил Курт без особого энтузиазма.  
– Вот именно. И потом ещё "Секс в большом городе". О, я люблю это шоу. Я бы поладила с такими подругами, знаешь? Хотя, в моё время, женщина рисковала быть преданной анафеме, если только произносила слово на букву «с» – понимаешь, о чём я, нет? – и я даже не хочу думать, что бы случилось, если бы мы одевались подобным образом. Но я бы с ними поладила и, знаешь, даже в те времена я умела приручить мужчину, да, я неплохо с этим справлялась и, знаешь…   
– Да, конечно. Миссис Бингли, извините, уже поздно, и я, и Блейн... – перебил её Курт, бросив выразительный взгляд на Блейна, который пытался сдержать смех, – ... нам рано вставать завтра утром. Поэтому, извините, но мы возвращаемся домой.  
Затем Курт схватил Блейна за его кожаную куртку и буквально затащил в квартиру.  
Он обожал миссис Бингли, это была очень добрая старушка, которая не осуждала его только за то, что он спал с мужчиной, а не с женщиной, и всегда была очень заботлива по отношению к ним с Себастианом, но, когда она начинала рассуждать о своих любимых программах, то могла продолжать часами, а Курту было необходимо выяснить, зачем Блейн сюда явился, чтобы затем отправить его туда, откуда он прибыл, и вернуться ко сну.

Он собирался закрыть дверь, когда миссис Бингли между шокированным: – Как? Спит в твоём доме… этот? – и вполголоса: – И что у него за волосы?.. – задала вопрос, который Курту приходилось слышать часто, и который, несмотря на это, всё ещё ощущался как удар в сердце. Страшный удар в самое сердце.  
– Как _он_ , милый?

И вот ответ, который Курт научился давать, произнося почти механически.  
– Всё так же, миссис Бингли. Без изменений.

Это не было правдой, никогда.  
Всегда были небольшие изменения, механические и неконтролируемые движения, дарящие маленькую надежду, что согревала сердце Курта. Так же, как были дни затишья, в которые ничего не менялось, или казалось, что становится хуже, и тогда Курту хотелось лишь заснуть, чтобы проснуться только когда всё было бы позади.  
Но людей это не интересовало.  
Когда они спрашивали, «как он», на самом деле, хотели узнать, проснулся ли он.  
Каждый взмах ресниц, каждое неконтролируемое открытие глаз, каждое пожатие руки, для них попросту было не в счёт, было чем-то рефлекторным. И даже если Курту хотелось кричать:   
– Да, сегодня он пошевелил пальцем! Разве это не замечательно?! – он догадывался, что всё это не имело для других того же значения, что для него, и потому держал про себя то, что считал признаками, что Себ всё ещё борется, что он не сдался.  
В сущности, он это делал ради него. Курт был в этом уверен.

– Я молюсь за него каждый день, знаешь, милый? И я уверена, что скоро он снова будет здесь, на этой лестничной площадке, чтобы поддразнивать меня за мою страсть "Дерзким и красивым".   
– Будем надеяться, миссис Бингли, – сказал Курт, почти не в силах больше контролировать дрожь в голосе.

Боже, как же ему хотелось плакать. Кричать и плакать.   
Но он не мог.  
Просто его задачей в этот момент было идти вперед и не сдаваться.  
Ради Себастиана.

Когда, наконец, ему удалось пожелать спокойной ночи миссис Бингли и закрыть дверь, он прислонился к ней лбом.  
Он дико устал от всей этой ситуации.  
Голос за спиной вернул его к действительности:   
– Себастиан... он... не здесь, так?

Курт повернулся к Блейну, о чьём присутствии в своей квартире почти забыл.  
Господи, он так хотел сейчас вернуться спать.  
Понадобилось немало усилий со стороны Финна и Рейчел, чтобы попытаться развлечь его хоть немного этим вечером, и их бы вовсе не порадовало, если бы они узнали, что какой-то незнакомец и невинная беседа с соседкой вернули его в исходный пункт.  
– Нет, он не здесь, – ответил Курт, направляясь в кухню и включая свет по пути.  
Он не хотел, чтобы Блейн покалечился или, что ещё хуже, чтобы он покалечил Брандо, который затаился на шкафу в прихожей, внимательно наблюдая за Блейном, а точнее, за его волосами.  
Похоже, он пытался определить, будут ли они хороши в качестве постели.  
«Наверняка», – подумал Курт, – «на вид, в них вполне может поместиться даже такой страдающий ожирением кот, как Брандо.»

– Он... что с ним случилось? – спросил Блейн, входя в кухню следом за Куртом, который тем временем взял кофеварку, чтобы приготовить бодрящий напиток для них обоих. – Я имею в виду... я понял, что что-то было не так, когда он пропал... практически на месяцы, но я не думал, что... то есть я думал, что он хотел только... и я приехал сюда, чтобы поговорить с ним, и обязать его... ЧЁРТ!!! – взорвался Блейн и саданул кулаком по столу, заставив Курта вздрогнуть.  
– Ну, я... он попал в аварию на мотоцикле восемь месяцев назад... он в коме с тех пор, – произнёс Курт на одном дыхании.

Эта часть никогда не была простой.  
После аварии, каждый раз, когда он говорил кому-то, что случилось, то оказывался перед людьми, которые ожидали утешения или успокоения от него. От него!  
И он больше не мог этого выносить.  
Прошло восемь месяцев, а эта часть оставалась неизменной.

– Чёрт! Нет, то есть... прости... я хотел сказать... дерьмо... нет, то есть, блять!!! –посыпал проклятьями Блейн, прежде чем рухнуть на стул. – Как?  
– Сбит грузовиком… пьяный водитель. Он вылетел на полном ходу из-за поворота и протащил его за собой много метров... я... Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось узнать об этом таким образом. Если бы у меня был твой номер, я бы позвонил, чтобы сообщить тебе.  
«Или, если бы я хотя бы знал о твоём существовании», – подумал Курт, но не произнёс этого вслух.  
– Да, конечно. Не беспокойся, – заверил его Блейн, сжимая руками голову.

Когда он снова встал и посмотрел ему в глаза, Курт был готов услышать все те вопросы, с которыми в последние месяцы к нему обращались более чем часто.  
Вещи типа: что говорят врачи?  
Или: он никогда не приходил в себя?  
А также: этого ублюдка посадили?  
Но он был совершенно не подготовлен к тому, что вместо этого, последовало.

– Слушай, Курт. Я отдаю себе отчёт, что ты меня даже не знаешь, и я не представляю, как тебе это сказать, чтобы не выглядеть полным идиотом или наглой скотиной... Так что, я просто скажу это, и всё, ладно? Имей в виду, что Себ сделал бы это, зная, по какой причине я приехал сюда из Чикаго. Конечно, для тебя, вероятно, будет немного сложнее, учитывая, что, безусловно, я не смогу объяснить, почему я на самом деле здесь. Тебе достаточно знать, что да, Себ хотел бы этого... и... что это для него я... Ох! В общем… короче говоря, мне нужно, чтобы ты приютил меня в этом доме на некоторое время.

Курт поперхнулся кофе, который только что начал пить, и уставился на Блейна, как если бы перед ним был пришелец с Марса.  
Вот… да. Безусловно, это было что-то новенькое.


	2. Душа.

Блейну оказалось непросто заставить себя выслушать.  
Едва оправившись от первоначального шока, Курт набросился на него с предположениями, больше походившими на обвинения в том, что он, должно быть, сумасшедший, помимо того, что пьяный, и что он его не знает и никогда не пустит в дом того, кто является потенциальным маньяком в кожаной куртке, который на вид вполне мог составить конкуренцию Джеку-потрошителю с этими безумными треугольными бровями, что, казалось, следовали за Куртом, куда бы он ни пошёл.  
Блейн пытался объясниться, посреди этого словесного шквала, порой совершенно бессмысленного. Голова у него раскалывалась, и, даже если опьянение, безусловно, развеялось под влиянием новости о том, что случилось с Себастианом, ему, тем не менее, приходилось сопротивляться нехилому такому похмелью.

Формы бровей было достаточно, чтобы классифицировать его в качестве потенциального серийного убийцы? Серьёзно?

Может, в самом деле, претендовать на гостеприимство вот так, ни с того, ни с сего, было небольшим перебором? Приходилось признать, но он же и извинился, поскольку в пьяном виде никогда не блистал сообразительностью.  
Но он действительно оказался там только потому, что Себастиан непременно приютил бы его, как сам Смайт не раз говорил, когда был в Чикаго, и других причин не существовало.

– Если ты пришёл сюда, уверенный, что Себастиан принял бы тебя с распростёртыми объятиями в четыре утра, где твой багаж? – спросил тогда Курт, совершенно справедливо сомневаясь.

– Он в B&B, где я сплю, или, вернее, где я спал вчера ночью, учитывая, что я приехал очень поздно, и мне было неловко являться сюда и беспокоить вас в три часа утра без предупреждения, – ответил со вздохом Блейн.

– Ну, конечно, вполне логично. Гораздо удобнее приехать сюда и беспокоить в полпятого утра без предупреждения, да? – съязвил Курт, не давая ему ни минуты роздыху.  
– Я пьян, или, вернее, я был пьян, понятно? Да ещё и немного расстроен, к тому же, учитывая, что Бас не ответил на сообщения, которые я послал, чтобы предупредить его. Я думал, что он меня избегает.  
– И с чего бы ему избегать тебя, если вы такие закадычные друзья, что он даже предлагает тебе гостеприимство, не спрашивая моего мнения?  
– Я не знаю. На самом деле, я постоянно задавался этим вопросом, пока пытался найти его, а он не отвечал и не перезванивал. Поскольку никто не сказал мне, что он попал в аварию, я думал, что дело в чём-то ещё. Я волновался и примчался сюда в момент, когда был не совсем в себе.  
– А можно узнать, почему ты напился вчера?

– Я не думаю, что это твоё дело!

– А как ты думаешь, моё дело узнать, по крайней мере, от чего именно по-твоему Себ отлынивал, чтобы ты всё бросил и примчался сюда с очевидным намерением заставить его вновь этим заняться?

Блейн зажмурил глаза на этих словах, и принялся растерянно трясти головой.   
– Ладно, теперь я потерялся, я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

– Ты сам сказал!

– Когда?

– Раньше, на кухне! Ты начал нести какую-то ерунду, как только я сказал об аварии, и выдавать полуфразы насчёт того, будто ты думал, что он хотел игнорировать тебя, и что тебе пришлось бы заставить его... что-то сделать.  
– Окей, к словам о ерунде я потерял нить разговора, на полуфразах отключился, а про «игнорировать меня и обязывать его» я вообще не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, серьёзно.

– Ты что, издеваешься, да, Андерсон?

– Нет, я нет. Может быть, ты? Я уже не помню, кто из нас здесь был пьян, я или ты?  
– Ты невыносим.   
– Ты тоже!  
–О, Боже, снова, как и прежде?

– Прежде – когда?

– Когда... ох, к чёрту! Чего ты хочешь, Андерсон?

– Хаммел, это что? Допрос?

– А если бы и так?

– Это так?

– Нет, Блейн, конечно, нет, я не полицейский. Мне просто любопытно, и, думаю, у меня есть на это право, – вздохнул Курт, не побеждённый, но, в любом случае, заметно уставший от этого своеобразного перебрасывания вопросами и ответами, которое ни к чему не приводило.

– Слушай, час поздний, ты наверняка хочешь вернуться в постель, и я, честно говоря, с ног валюсь, поэтому, позволь мне сказать, как обстоят дела, – ответил Блейн, склонившись вперёд, над столом, где сидел, чтобы приблизиться к Курту, по-прежнему стоявшему, опираясь о кухонный шкаф, который находился прямо напротив стола.

– Я и не прошу ни о чём другом, Блейн, уже, по крайней мере, полчаса!

– Я здесь, потому что собираюсь переехать в Нью-Йорк. Я собираюсь найти жильё и хорошую работу, но, чтобы сделать это, мне нужно некоторое время, и Себастиан заверил меня, что я смогу остановиться у вас. Я понимаю, что сейчас, возможно, это слишком для тебя, но мне бы действительно очень помогло, если бы ты всё же позволил мне остаться на несколько дней, пока я ищу квартиру, настоящую квартиру. И было бы здорово увидеть Бастиана. Думаешь, ты сможешь это сделать?

– Я что-то не пойму! Ты появился в доме своего друга, с которым давным-давно не общался, в полной уверенности, что он всё равно исполнит своё старое обещание?  
– Ну... да.  
– Почему? – спросил Курт с недоумением.  
– Потому что Бас, он... он... так устроен. Он всегда готов помочь друзьям, даже если не видит их годами.  
Да, это было чертовски верно, Курт знал это не понаслышке. Это было то, что Смайт сделал для него, ещё до того, как их история началась. Был рядом, когда ему было нужно, несмотря на все трудности. Но всё равно слишком многое было ему сейчас неясно.  
Молчание Себастиана относительно этого обещания, например.  
И, конечно, странное требование этого парня.  
– Почему же ты сразу не сказал, если это действительно так? – спросил он.  
– Ну, не знаю. Я растерялся, был пьян... выбирай сам.  
В общем, весьма слабое объяснение, по мнению Курта. Но было понятно, что оба просто избегали разговора, который ни одному из двоих не хотелось начинать.  
Себастиан.  
В конце концов, Курт сдался после того, как узнал, что Блейн, приехал на мото. Он бы не позволил ему или кому-либо ещё выехать на мотоцикле – пьяному или нет – в этот час ночи. Не после того, что произошло с Себастианом.  
Конечно, позволить незнакомцу спать в собственном доме на тот момент, по-прежнему, не казалось ему хорошей идеей, но он бы с удовольствием вызвал ему такси, даже если Блейн продолжал настаивать, что у него не было другого места, куда пойти, кроме того отвратительного B&B, и что, следовательно, он должен был остаться у него!  
Честно говоря, Курт был измождён; и некоторые фотографии, которые Блейн вытащил из бумажника, чтобы доказать, что он действительно тот, за кого себя выдавал, и на которых были они с Себастианом и ещё двое парней – один платиновый блондин, а другой довольно полный – внутри какого-то заведения, похоже, паба, стали последним ударом для его и так уже слабого желания бороться.  
И вот тебе, пожалуйста. Он держал в руке кусочек жизни Себастиана, о которой ничего не знал.  
Он казался таким жизнерадостным и спокойным на этих фотографиях! На одной из них левой рукой он обнимал за плечи Блейна, а правой опирался на плечо блондина, которого Блейн назвал Джеффом. Он смотрел прямо в камеру, открыто улыбаясь, явно счастливый в компании этих людей.  
Курт поймал себя на том, что буквально ласкает мечтательным взглядом лицо Себастиана.  
Ему так не хватало этой улыбки.  
В сущности, это было первым, во что он в нём влюбился. В это и в его глаза.  
Потом его внимание переключилось на изображение Блейна. Их плечи соприкасались, и Себастиан обнимал Блейна очень собственнически, даже интимно.

Курт почувствовал укол в сердце. Именно так Себастиан прижимал его к себе, когда они прогуливались по улицам Нью-Йорка. И Блейн, казалось, чувствовал себя абсолютно комфортно в этом объятии. Это было почти, как если... Ох.

О.  
МОЙ.  
БОЖЕ!!!

– О, боже!!! Что за чертовщина случилась с твоими волосами? – спросил внезапно Курт. В тот момент он не знал, смеяться ли, или сморщиться от отвращения, что и было первым порывом, на самом деле.

– Что? – откликнулся Блейн, привставая, чтобы взглянуть на снимок. – Да ничего! Подростком я всегда носил их так, зачёсанными назад с гелем; поэтому, на встречи Соловьёв, в честь старых времён, я иногда делаю эту укладку.

– Гель? Эта неуместная субстанция, которой покрыты твои волосы на этой фотографии – это гель?

– Естественно! А ты что подумал, извини? – спросил Блейн немного возмущённо.

– О, ну, не знаю!!! Слизь улитки? Слюна коровы?

– Очень смешно, Хаммел. Это более чем приемлемый стиль, – буркнул Блейн, пряча лицо за чашкой кофе, которую Курт поставил перед ним незадолго до этого.  
Курт очень дорожил своими волосами, ухаживал за ними почти маниакально и был не в состоянии понять, как кто-то мог так обращаться с собственной шевелюрой, годами, к тому же!

Подняв голову, он устремил взгляд на волосы Блейна. Сейчас они выглядели гораздо лучше. Вырвавшиеся на свободу, эти кудряшки казались мягкими.  
Курту захотелось провести по ним рукой, чтобы определить, насколько мягкими, на самом деле, они были, после всех этих лет, проведенных в страданиях.

Затем его взгляд остановился на лице Блейна. Оно было красивым. Возможно, не в каноническом понимании, но действительно красивым и безусловно привлекательным и...  
Он очнулся от этих абсурдных мыслей, когда его светлые глаза столкнулись с янтарными Блейна, которые пристально смотрели на него в ответ. Он казался обеспокоенным. О чём он думал?  
В тот момент, как никогда, Курт почувствовал себя чудовищно глупо в этой пижаме с медвежатами. И с чего бы вдруг?

– Окей, послушай... – сказал он, вставая и возвращая фото Блейну. – Сегодня можешь расположиться на диване. Он раскладывается и превращается в очень удобную кровать. Выспаться тебе вряд ли удастся, уже шесть утра, но на нём действительно удобно. Если хочешь... эмм, завтра я не работаю, и в обеденное время ты сможешь сопровождать меня в больницу... проведать Себастиана.

– Да, спасибо, Курт. Я был бы рад пойти с тобой повидать Бастиана, и на самом деле, сейчас, если подумать, было бы здорово прилечь, – произнёс Блейн, до странности мягким тоном, который заставил Курта снова внимательно взглянуть на него.

– Я не предлагаю тебе постоянного пристанища, ясное дело. В смысле, я тебя не знаю и...

– Да, Курт, я понимаю, – перебил его Блейн с будто бы извиняющейся, робкой улыбкой.

Курт улыбнулся в ответ, доставая чистые простыни из шкафа в прихожей, и наблюдая за Брандо, который с прежней позиции, следил за каждым движением Блейна, как если бы должен был ещё определиться.  
Враг или друг?

Тот факт, что он до сих пор не бросился на него, пытаясь поцарапать, был для Курта, однако, добрым знаком.  
Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы подготовить диван для Блейна и показать ему, где была ванная комната. После этого Хаммел заперся в своей спальне и забрался в постель, уверенный, что уже не сможет заснуть. 

Десять минут спустя, он был в мире снов.  
Вместе с Себастианом.  
Как всегда.

*****

На следующее утро Курт проснулся под неясный лёгкий шум, придавленный весьма ощутимым весом. Это был Брандо. Который мурлыкал, заявляя права на своё законное место на тёплом животе хозяина.  
Кроме того, Курт сразу осознал, что в воздухе витает приятный аромат.  
И его желудок немедленно заурчал, узнавая его происхождение.  
Кто-то готовил!  
На мгновение – только на одно – его разум, еще не до конца пробудившийся, сформулировал мысль: «Интересно, что вкусненького приготовил мне сегодня утром Себ?..» Но сразу же после этого действительность, в которой он был вынужден жить, явилась ему во всём своём ужасающем обличии, заставляя снова с головой окунуться в кошмар, которому, казалось, не будет конца.

Это повторялось каждое утро, в течение вот уже восьми месяцев.  
Мимолетная мысль, возникавшая в его ещё затуманенном сном разуме, шум, заставлявший поверить, что кто-то был в ванной комнате или на кухне. Счастье… и снова кошмар.  
Курт спрашивал сам себя, перестанет ли это когда-нибудь причинять такую боль.  
И, откровенно говоря, думал, что нет.

Встав с кровати и взяв на руки Брандо он направился в кухню, откуда доносились весьма интересные звуки. И даже какие-то проклятия.  
Спектакль, представший его взору, едва он добрался до двери на кухню, был… неожиданным, мягко говоря.   
В кухне царил полнейший беспорядок. На столешнице валялась яичная скорлупа, повсюду была рассыпана мука и нечто, на вид казавшееся серым джемом. На самом деле, у Курта не возникло ни малейшего желания выяснять, что это была за фигня.  
И среди всего этого безобразия двигался Блейн, который перемещался между плитой и холодильником, готовя то, что было похоже на завтрак для целого полка.  
Это было так... ужасно.  
Курт не мог избежать сравнения этой картины со своими воспоминаниями о Себастиане в этой же кухне.  
Себ был менее неряшливым, более педантичным и спокойным, в том, что касалось дома, по крайней мере.  
Себ, который не мог быть там, прикованный к больничной постели уже в течение нескольких месяцев.  
– Доброе утро, – произнёс Курт слегка хриплым голосом.  
Блейн повернулся к нему, застигнутый врасплох.   
– И тебе доброе! Надеюсь, не возражаешь? Чтобы отблагодарить тебя за вчерашнее гостеприимство, я подумал, что, как минимум, должен приготовить завтрак, – заметив немного брезгливый взгляд, которым Курт обвёл помещение, он поспешил заверить: – Не беспокойся. Потом я всё уберу, обещаю. Ну, садись, – заключил Андерсон, пододвигая для Хаммела стул и наливая немного сока.  
Брандо сидел, обернувшись хвостом, рядом со своей пустой миской, к которой бросился сразу, как только Курт опустил его на пол, наблюдая за движениями Блейна, что в этот момент наполнял – а, точнее, переполнял – тарелку, не издавая ни звука.  
Курт знал, что это была проверка.  
Если парень не пройдёт её, кот ему отомстит.  
Но Блейн сумел удивить их обоих... ну, Курта-то уж точно.  
Огромное блюдо, полное еды, которое он приготовил, оказалось, не было предназначено для Курта, как тот ожидал, уже готовый протестовать из-за чудовищного количества жиров, а как раз для кота.

Брандо посмотрел на Блейна.  
Затем на тарелку.  
Затем снова на Блейна, и снова на тарелку.  
Негромкое мяуканье и радостный взмах хвоста, выразили всё его одобрение и благодарность Блейну, прежде чем кот погрузил мордочку в гору лакомств.  
Курт вздохнул. Блейн завоевал союзника, и теперь что-то подсказывало Хаммелу, что с этого момента его питомец больше не будет довольствоваться скромной баночкой тунца, что получал, как правило, на завтрак.  
Вскоре Курту тоже было подано, и он остался весьма впечатлён, когда увидел на тарелке только кашу, то есть свой обычный завтрак.  
– Но как ты...  
– Себастиан! – ответил Блейн, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, садясь, в свою очередь, после того, как щедро наполнил собственную тарелку беконом и яйцами. Потом, заметив, что Курт продолжал смотреть на него с приподнятой бровью и растерянным видом, добавил: – Он много говорил о тебе, когда приезжал в Чикаго.  
– Ах! – Еще один удар в самое сердце. Это когда-нибудь изменится?  
– А о нас, я имею в виду меня, Джеффа и Трента, он тебе никогда не рассказывал, так? – спросил Блейн, интерпретируя его мысли. Половину из них, по крайней мере.  
Курт покачал головой, подтверждая догадку. И он хотел спросить, каким образом их разговоры могли заставить Себастиана сообщить Блейну, как именно Курт завтракал, потому что ему было интересно. Это были вещи, которые – он только теперь понял – ему было нужно знать; как ему было нужно выяснить причину, по которой Себастиан скрывал от него этих парней. Но тут раздался звонок в дверь.  
И он впал в полнейшую панику. Боже, он совершенно забыл о встрече с Бриттани и Сантаной.

******

– У тебя какие-нибудь проблемы с лесбиянками, чико*? – было первое, о чём брюнетка спросила Блейна, после того, как влетела словно ураган в дом, сопровождаемая беременной блондинкой, сходу начав забрасывать Курта возмущёнными фразами о завышенной аренде и слишком болтливых привратниках. А затем она остановилась вдруг, осознав присутствие Блейна.  
Курт представил брюнетку как Сантана, а беременную блондинку как Бриттани, его соседок и лучших подруг со времен средней школы.  
– А должен? – спросил её в ответ Блейн.  
– Не знаю. Я и Бриттани лесбиянки. Она моя женщина, и ребёнок, которого она ждёт – мой. Для тебя это проблема? – не желала уняться латиноамериканка.  
– Нет, и, пожалуй, это было бы лицемерно с моей стороны, учитывая, что я гей. Не находишь?  
О, вот и ещё один кусочек этой интересной мозаики, под названием Блейн Андерсон, встал на место – подумал Курт.  
Минуточку... интересной?  
Что за...?  
О том, чтобы вернуть его внимание к действительности позаботилась Бриттани, которая на словах Блейна воскликнула:   
– О, ещё один единорог среди нас! Наконец-то! – прежде чем броситься к нему в объятия, насколько позволял её живот.

Блейн посмотрел на неё немного ошарашено, впрочем, это была нормальная реакция всех тех, кто встречал Бриттани впервые.  
– Да, здорово. И что, интересно было бы знать, ты здесь делаешь? – спросила резко Лопез.  
Курт знал, почему. Сантана никогда не была примером хорошего воспитания, однако, в этом случае явно перебарщивала. Но делала она это ради своего друга.  
У них с Себастианом довольно долгое время были весьма конфликтные отношения.  
Но сейчас они стали как брат и сестра. И, по сути, узнав, что Блейн был геем, она только метила территорию. Вместо Себастиана.  
– Это друг Бастиана, Сантана, который пришёл сюда вчера вечером проведать его, и не знал, что с ним случилось, поэтому сегодня он пойдёт с нами в больницу, чтобы увидеть его, – ответил Курт, опуская те детали, которые, по его мнению, могли лишь ещё больше вывести из себя подругу. Как, например, тот факт, что Блейн спал здесь.  
Препирательства с Сантаной были не тем, в чём Хаммел нуждался сейчас. Ему хватало и других забот.  
Он отлучился, сказав, что идёт одеваться, оставляя таким образом Блейна в одиночку разбираться с нескромными вопросами Сантаны и чудачествами Бриттани. В сущности, это было справедливым наказанием за практически насильственное вторжение в его дом.  
Всё, что ему было сейчас необходимо – снять эту дурацкую пижаму с медвежатами и одеться в самое лучшее для Себастиана, как он делал каждый раз, когда отправлялся его проведать.  
Тогда ему станет лучше.  
По крайней мере, на некоторое время.

*****

Когда он вышел из своей комнаты, одетый в белые брюки, облегающие, словно вторая кожа, и серый жилет с рубашкой из чёрного шёлка, что так нравилась Себастиану, его взору предстала совершенно абсурдная сцена.  
Бриттани, стоя на столе, пыталась продемонстрировать порядком ошарашенному Блейну какую-то танцевальную фигуру, в чём её несколько стеснял живот; в то время как Сантана, сидя с Брандо на коленях, наблюдала за ними, чередуя влюбленные взгляды на Бриттани с подозрительными на Блейна. Который, казалось, был весьма обеспокоен тем, что беременная женщина может упасть и пораниться.  
Эта сцена его развеселила, и Курт рассмеялся от всего сердца, чего не случалось очень давно. Где-то несколько месяцев.  
Тогда все повернулись к нему, и, чёрт возьми! Он и сам уже не помнил звука собственного смеха. Но хватило одного мгновения, обычной мимолетной мысли, что разум-предатель подсунул ему в тот момент, просто: «Бастиану это понравилось бы», – подумал он, прежде, чем успел остановиться, и всё вокруг вновь погрузилось во тьму.  
Внезапно он осознал, что его разглядывают. Бриттани, со слезами на глазах, а Сантана, с беспокойством. В то время как Блейн... ну, он буквально пожирал его глазами.  
Курт понял, что это был первый раз, когда Блейн видел его одетым должным образом, с уложенными волосами, и всё прочее.  
И, казалось, это произвело на него определённый эффект.  
Было странно признавать, что этот пронзительный взгляд не раздражает, как это было с другими до него.  
Более того, ему казалось почти правильным то, как под этим взглядом внутри него распространялось тепло, а в голове формировались смутные неопределённые образы потных тел и переплетённых пальцев.  
Это было ощущение, одновременно, прекрасное и отвратительное.  
По крайней мере, пока Сантана не одёрнула их обоих, заставляя оторвать взгляды друг от друга проницательным замечанием:   
– Подбери язык, хоббит! Этот пирожок уже занят. Не забывай!

Через четверть часа он был стиснут между подругами на заднем сидении такси, а Блейн сидел впереди.  
Единственным, кто говорил, была Бриттани, которая жаловалась, что во время беременности приходится делать очень много пи-пи, пи-пи в промышленных масштабах. В то время как Сантана переводила подозрительный взгляд от одного к другому, немало нервируя Курта.

Ему не терпелось поскорее добраться до больницы.  
Он взял с собой новый компакт-диск, для Себастиана, куда записал медленную версию Glad you came, песни, с которой Соловьи выступали на региональных, в их последний год, и которую он посвятил Курту.  
Это стало первым признанием. Сделанным публично, во всеуслышание, и совершенно неожиданно, как любил делать он. Хотя, в свое время, песня не произвела ожидаемого эффекта. Правда, сейчас Курт не помнил, почему.  
Он рассеянно задался вопросом, был ли тогда среди парней в униформе и Блейн.  
Он не помнил толком лица других Соловьёв. Всё его внимание было поглощено только Себастианом, негодяем, что по-настоящему украл его сердце только через несколько лет после этого того события.  
Воспоминание заставило его улыбнуться.  
Это была их песня.  
И доктор всегда говорил, что больному полезно слушать собственный голос. Поэтому Курт собирался попросить Нэнси, медсестру Себастиана, оказать ему любезность, включать время от времени небольшой проигрыватель, который был в палате, чтобы он мог слушать эту запись, даже когда Хаммела там не было.  
Вскоре, он обнаружил, что договориться с медсестрой, была отнюдь не самая большая его проблема на сегодня.  
Это случилось, более или менее, в тот момент, когда он столкнулся с обворожительной ведьмой, матерью Себастиана, и решил, что пребывание Блейна, в его доме только что стало постоянным.

 

__________________________________________________________  
Чико* – chico (исп.) – обращение к детям и молодым людям мужского пола в условиях неофициального общения.


	3. Горько-сладкие воспоминания.

Эти руки, медленно скользящие вдоль бёдер, сводили с ума.  
_Его_ ладони обжигали кожу, как если бы были из чистого огня, и _его_ горячее тело, прижимавшееся сзади, заставляло издавать неконтролируемые стоны, умоляя о большем, умоляя о том, чтобы _он_ взял его, не спрашивая разрешения.  
Овладел им силой.  
Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как к нему в последний раз прикасались таким образом.  
Курт даже не помнил, сколько.  
Он протянул руку за спину и прошёлся пальцами по _его_ крепким ягодицам, в то время как _тот_ притянул его ещё ближе к себе, покусывая и тут же зализывая, зацеловывая оставленные следы, по всему телу, где только мог достать.  
Когда Курт просунул руку между ними, скользнув по собственной заднице, чтобы взять в ладонь возбуждённый член партнёра, тот издал вздох удовольствия и прижал его ещё крепче.  
Курт утратил способность воспринимать окружающее, когда ощутил, как _его_ как его зубы настойчиво, но аккуратно покусывают мочку уха.  
_Его_ горячие руки бродили по всему телу, жадные и властные. _Его_ эрекция вдавливалась между ягодицами, прося войти, прямо так, без подготовки. И желание закричать: «Да, сделай это!» – разрывало изнутри.  
И потом шёпот, слабый и почти неуловимый: «Тебя возбуждает это, малыш? Нравится, Фарфоровый?»  
Его пульс зашкалил, и, вздрогнув, Курт вернулся в действительность.  
Он был у себя дома.  
Под душем.  
Один.  
Только один человек называл его так. И этого человека там не было.  
Боже, эти воспоминания, накатывающие внезапно, в те моменты, когда он слабее всего, рано или поздно, убьют его. Желание _его_ … убьёт.  
Курт опёрся о стены душа, чтобы удержаться, в то время как его тело сотрясалось от рыданий.  
Он снова задался вопросом, когда эти сны наяву перестанут быть столь реальными.  
И снова не сумел найти ответа.  
*****  
Блейн чувствовал себя странно.  
Сидя на этом диване, рассеянно нажимая на кнопки пульта от телевизора, который не показывал ничего, что в тот момент могло бы действительно его заинтересовать, Андерсон продолжал спрашивать себя, что он всё ещё там делал?  
Хотя, на самом деле, это была всего лишь проформа; он прекрасно знал, что там делал.  
Он понял это, в тот самый момент, когда, притворяясь гораздо более пьяным, чем был на самом деле, вошёл в этот дом.  
Он понял это ещё раньше, на самом деле, едва встретил взгляд кристальных глаз Курта, и его сердце остановилось.  
Точно так же, как в тот день, когда он увидел их в первый раз.  
Себастиан натворил бед.  
И, как обычно, ему придётся всё исправлять.  
Среди всех людей в мире, именно ему.  
Он знал. Он был готов к этому. В сущности, это было причиной, по которой он приехал в Нью-Йорк.  
То, чего он совершенно не ожидал, к чему, как вскоре понял, совсем не был готов, это то, с чем он столкнулся в больнице.  
Но это был Себастиан.  
И Блейн никогда бы его не бросил, как Себастиан не бросал его.  
Никогда.

*****

– Эй, приятель, ты там заснул или что? – спросил Себастиан, махнув перед его лицом рукой.  
– Нет, извини, я задумался о вчерашней ссоре с отцом, – ответил Блейн, оглядываясь в поисках места, где можно было присесть и спокойно выпить капуччино.  
– Твой милейший папаша снова распустил руки? – спросил Смайт с беспокойством в голосе, указывая на свободное место рядом с окном.  
– Что-то в этом роде, да. – фыркнул Блейн с некоторым смущением, направляясь к столу.  
Себастиан обратился к нему с озабоченным видом:  
– Ты знаешь, что я думаю по этому поводу, Би. Твой отец не может тебя винить, если ты предпочитаешь член вагине, и уж точно не может заставить тебя изменить сексуальные предпочтения кулаками. Ты должен что-то сделать, чтобы это прекратить.  
– Например, что?  
– Не знаю! Может... Вот, возьми пример с меня. Я сказал моему отцу, что я гей, когда мне было пятнадцать лет. Он сначала почти подавился ростбифом, который жевал, а потом, со всей присущей ему изысканностью, хотел забить мне в задницу бутылку Бургундского 1984 года. Конечно, моё замечание о том, что об этом вскоре позаботился бы кто-то ещё, в равной степени болезненным, но гораздо более подходящим случаю образом, на тот момент не помогло, ни моему делу, ни его успокоению, должен признать. Но, как бы он ни старался «исправить» меня, каким бы упрямым он ни был, я был упрямее его, и ему не удалось изменить меня. Ни в тот вечер, ни после. Я начал жить, как хотел. И теперь он смирился. Если он хочет иметь со мной какие-либо отношения, должен принимать меня таким, какой я есть. И ведь это я, не ты! Ты хороший парень, честный парень. Но продолжаешь цепляться за роль идеального сына, которым не являешься, лишь бы порадовать всех; и он, прекрасно зная эту твою сторону, этим пользуется, пытаясь изменить тебя. И меня бесит, что ты ему это позволяешь, Би!  
– Я ничего ему не позволяю. Я просто принимаю удары, когда он не в настроении, – сказал Блейн очень тихим голосом, играя с салфеткой.  
– Боже, ты же занимаешься боксом, Блейн. И я видел тебя в бойцовском клубе Далтона. Ты не слишком церемонишься с противниками.  
– Ты мне советуешь избить собственного отца, Бас?  
– Если бы это чему-то его научило, было бы неплохо, как вариант! Но нет... я советую тебе защищаться. И показать ему, что тебе не страшно. Но если этого не достаточно, если он упорствует в своей глупости, просто перестань пытаться заставить его полюбить тебя. Ты можешь переехать ко мне и остаться сколько хочешь, ты же знаешь. То, что я пытаюсь сказать, это что… я не брошу тебя, Блейн! В любом случае, рассчитывай на меня... возьму не дорого, – сказал он, в то время как наглая ухмылка возвращалась на его губы. – Один разочек оттянусь на твоей круглой попке, и мы в расчёте.  
– Напомни мне, пожалуйста, как, чёрт подери, меня угораздило рассказать о своих проблемах такому маньяку, как ты?! – отплатил любезностью за любезность Блейн, толкнув его слегка в плечо.  
– О, я несказанно рад, что ты спросил меня об этом, Андерсон. Это очень забавная история, и я не мог дождаться случая, чтобы рассказать её кому-нибудь. Итак. Ты вошёл в мою комнату два месяца назад, без стука, потому что разыскивал красавчика Тэдди. Я только что переехал, и весело разбирал свой багаж. Или, точнее, первокурсник, которого я пытался поиметь – и здесь я использую вполне пристойный термин, пожалуйста, возьми на заметку – разбирал мой багаж для меня, пока я его обрабатывал, выдавая эффектные фразочки по-французски. И весьма успешно, надо сказать. Он был уже весь возбуждённый и готовенький для здоровой деятельности в горизонтальном, или вертикальном положении – я ещё не решил – когда ты вошёл и, увидев нас, тут же принялся проповедовать, насколько это было несправедливо, чтобы я использовал этого бедного мальчика, и бла-бла-бла. В какой-то момент я больше тебя не слушал, а думал только о том, какая у тебя шикарная задница и соблазнительный рот. И когда я сообщил тебе об этом, вместо того, чтобы оценить комплимент или исчезнуть со скоростью света в шоке, чего я ожидал, ты уставился на меня с этим потрясённым выражением, до боли напоминающим тех медвежат с сердечком на пузе, о чём я тебе тут же и сообщил, а ты ни с того, ни с сего спросил, умею ли я петь, и не хочу ли, случайно, присоединиться к вашему хоровому кружку. Я чуть не обкончался, просто глядя на тебя, а ты лишь хотел услышать моё пение, прикинь? Я всё ещё не понимаю, что за ассоциативное замыкание произошло у тебя в голове, и не думаю, что хочу узнать, честно говоря. Мне иногда кажется, что ты ещё больший извращенец, чем я, а это о многом говорит! Ты меня тогда просто ошарашил! И тем же вечером... вуаля! Мы были уже друзья – не разлей вода! – закончил, подмигнув, Себастиан.  
– Хм... точно! Я был впечатлён тем, что тип вроде тебя знает Заботливых мишек*. А также тем, что тот парень повёлся на твои жуткие фразы, взятые, похоже, из руководства для юных цветоводов. Я не представлял ни что он гей, ни что дурак, – сказал Блейн, чтобы не подкармливать и без того раздутое эго друга.  
– Он и не был, до того, как познакомился со мной, на самом деле.  
– Кем? Геем или дураком?  
– И то и другое!  
– Себастиан Смайт, ты член ходячий! – рассмеялся Андерсон.  
– О, Боже! Да хорошо бы, кабы так, Андерсон. Может, мне бы удалось трахнуть даже Харвуда.  
– А ты разве ещё не сделал этого? – спросил Блейн, продолжая посмеиваться.  
– Не совсем. Не полный акт, и не думаю, что он заметил, в любом случае. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы участвовать по-настоящему, а это не считается.  
– Однако это не остановило тебя, да, Бас?  
– Естественно, нет, Блейн, ты же меня знаешь.  
– Так значит, есть кто-то, кто смог устоять перед очарованием Смайта, в конце концов, а?  
– В действительности, таких в этой школе уже двое, – сказал он, подмигивая ему и, заставляя немного покраснеть. – Моя самооценка начинает снижаться, должен сказать. Слава Богу, что все остальные продолжают падать к моим ногам.  
– Да, в твоих мечтах, Бас, может быть, – засмеялся вместе с ним Блейн, забыв о проблемах с отцом, как и всякий раз, когда находился в компании друга.  
Себастиан в жизни бы этого не признал, но Блейн был уверен, что он действительно к нему привязан, а не заинтересован лишь в том, чтобы затащить в постель, как тот часто любил повторять. Эта фаза осталась позади, когда Себастиан впервые нашёл Блейна, лежащим на своей постели с синяком под глазом.  
Он не поверил в историю о “боксёрской груше, которая врезала ему по лицу после слишком сильного удара” и, более того, он не сдался, пока, спокойно и терпеливо, выслушав даже несколько оскорблений в свой адрес, не заставил Блейна рассказать ему всё. О себе и своём отце. И о том, каким странным образом тот пытается научить его жить.  
Было очень легко раскрыться перед этим невыносимым парнем. Гораздо проще, чем и с ним продолжать носить маску идеального сына и ученика. Это было своего рода освобождением, иметь возможность хоть с кем-то оставаться самим собой на все сто процентов.  
Блейн часто спрашивал себя в такие моменты, когда были только они двое и их странная дружба: смогла бы когда-нибудь глубокая привязанность, которую он испытывал к другу, превратиться в истинную любовь?  
Иногда он почти надеялся на это.  
Как раз в то время, как эти мысли снова зародились в его сознании, колокольчик над дверью Лайма Бин звякнул, и Блейн Андерсон впервые встретился взглядом с парнем, который навеки изменил его жизнь.  
Звук клаксона такси вырвал Блейна из его воспоминаний и резко вернул к действительности.  
Они уже подъехали к больнице, и остальные выбирались из машины.  
Он сделал усилие и тоже вышел.  
Это был Нью-йоркской Пресвитерианский госпиталь, занимающий первое место среди больниц Нью-Йорка, и шестой в рейтинге лучших больниц Америки.  
Не обошлось без вмешательства семьи Себастиана, подумал Блейн.  
Внутри всё выглядело чисто, спокойно, почти неподвижно.  
Блейн ненавидел такие места.  
Мальчиком, ему пришлось провести в одном подобном заведении много времени, после того, как он был жестоко избит некоторыми из его товарищей по школе.  
Перелом двух ребер и ноги, один потерянный зуб, вывих плеча, самые разнообразные порезы и ссадины, и один глаз, с которого целую неделю не сходил синяк, не были единственным источником боли, с которыми ему пришлось столкнуться в те дни.  
Услышать от отца, что «возможно, он сам напросился на такое своим стилем жизни», было гораздо хуже.  
Период, который последовал за этим, был ужасен. Но он преодолел его.  
Жизнь никогда не жалеет изобретательности и времени, чтобы заставить тебя понять, насколько ты в действительности сильный.  
Блейну пришлось потратить на это всю юность, но, в конце концов, он осознал, что в нём было гораздо больше, чем думал его отец. Гораздо больше, чем сам он мог представить.  
Это была его победа, в конце концов.  
Эхо этих воспоминаний сопровождало Блейна, молча следующего за Куртом, Сантаной и Бриттани.  
Другой парень тоже казался спокойным и притихшим.  
В машине он предупредил, что вид Себастиана мог стать травмой для него.  
Его кормили через пищевой зонд, но парень всё равно сильно похудел, и пребывание в закрытом помещении в течение восьми месяцев придало его коже нездоровый вид, даже хуже, чем должно было, по мнению Курта.  
После этого объяснения он больше ни слова не проронил, потерянный, кто знает, в каких мыслях.  
Только две девушки переговаривались между ними. Бриттани хотела спросить кого-нибудь, могла ли она родить в бассейне, считая, что так она могла бы попрактиковаться в водной аэробике и подготовиться к программе для восстановления веса.  
Эта девушка поражала его своими заявлениями. Блейн никак не мог понять, шутит она или нет, потому что серьезность тона, с которым она произносила все эти вещи, заставляла предполагать, что она убеждена в них и вовсе не шутит.  
Он рассмеялся бы в этот момент, если бы вид Курта, входящего в палату, не напомнил ему вдруг, по какой причине они были там, лишая всякого желания как-либо реагировать на окружающее и делать что бы то ни было.  
Даже передвигать ноги.  
И, действительно, Сантана, что шла следом, дала ему небольшой толчок, чтобы заставить двигаться снова.  
– Смелее, хоббит, – прошептала она прямо над его ухом.  
Вот они и добрались. За этой дверью был Себ.

Только тот, кто лежал на этой кровати, не мог на самом деле быть Себастианом. Блейн понял это, как только ступил в комнату.  
В бледном, измождённом, потухшем человеке с чертовски истощённым телом, похороненным в этой кровати, среди машин, которые издавали тревожные звуки, не было ничего от солнечного парня, которого он помнил.  
Его лицо, единственная часть тела, которую было видно целиком, среди этой путаницы проводов и труб, некоторые из которых исчезали даже под простынями на его груди, было бледным, изнурённым, с ввалившимися щеками. Правая часть его головы была немного больше нормального размера, будто бы разбухшей. Глаза были закрыты, тело неподвижно.  
Блейн ожидал... чего угодно.  
Но не этого.  
Пока он разглядывал Себастиана, безвольно лежащего там, волна воспоминаний вновь вторглась в его разум.  
Бас, что смеётся. Или сердится. Бас, что страдает и плачет. Такое случалось редко, это правда. Но он позволял себе подобное без страха, если приходилось делать это с ним наедине.  
Каждый из этих образов не имел ничего общего с тем, что было перед ним сейчас, и не было абсолютно никакого способа остановить крик, что неудержимо рвался с его губ.  
Сердце болело, видеть его таким.  
Курт, тем временем, не подозревая о внутреннем хаосе Блейна, передвигался в этой тёмной комнате, как у себя дома, стараясь вести себя радостно и непринуждённо.  
Маленький ангел, который пытался привнести свет в бесконечную тьму.  
Когда этим утром Блейн увидел его, вышедшего из своей комнаты и готового ехать в больницу, он был поражён гордым светом, что заметил в его глазах.  
Какая-то его часть, определенно, была поражена также и тем, как эти джинсы облегали его бёдра, разумеется. Но он чувствовал, что совершенно неправильно допускать эти мысли, там. В этой серой комнате.  
В комнате Себастиана.  
Бас. Тот, кто лежал на кровати перед ним, был Бас.  
Парень, который однажды явился в абсолютно пьяном и голом виде в его комнату в Далтоне, вопя о том, что только что видел призрак Ника без головы, бродящего по коридорам.  
Блейну так хотелось кричать. Кричать, что это не могло быть правдой, и, что, если это была шутка, то она не смешная. Господи, Бас, встань!  
Вместо этого, он приблизился к кровати, чтобы убрать прядь волос с его лба. Они были такими ломкими, тусклыми и редкими, и более длинными, чем Блейн помнил.  
Боже, если бы Бас себя увидел, он привлёк бы к суду медсестёр больницы за недостаточный уход за самым крутым пациентом. Или что-нибудь ещё в этом роде.  
Ему было почти смешно от осознания, какую глупую мысль сформулировал его разум. И, тем не менее, он был уверен, что его друг отчебучил бы что-то подобное.

Курт рядом с ним затаил дыхание, заметив этот жест.  
Блейн понимал, что тот мог неправильно его интерпретировать, но это его не интересовало, не в тот момент.  
Это был Бас, парень, который обнимал его всю ночь, когда в восемнадцать лет он убежал из дома, потому что не мог больше выносить побои отца.  
Парень, который заставил его взглянуть правде в глаза, даже рискуя получить в ответ ненависть. Парень, которому он доверил важнейшую часть своей жизни, только затем, чтобы распрощаться с ней.  
Который и в самом деле, не раз был близок к тому, чтобы Блейн его возненавидел. Но Себастиан был также тем парнем, что остался с ним рядом, когда он потерял всё.  
И всё же, того парня там не было. Нет, его не было там. Он не мог быть там.  
Курт, тем временем, вновь принялся за дело.  
Он открыл шторы и поставил цветы, что принёс, в пустую вазу, стоящую на тумбочке возле кровати.  
И он не переставал говорить всё время. Довольно тихо, как если бы боялся нарушить сон Себастиана.  
Бриттани, в свою очередь, подошла поближе, рассказывая о своём коте Толстом Луи, который, по её мнению, подбивал клинья к Брандо, не поняв, что тот тоже был котом, а не кошкой, или, может быть, прекрасно это понимая, что, в этом случае, заставляло её думать, что Толстый Луи – кот-единорог, которому нравятся другие коты, как и он. Излагая эти нелепости, девушка положила руку Себастиана на свой живот, пытаясь заставить его почувствовать толчки ребенка.  
А Сантана… она стояла в ногах кровати, глядя на Себастиана с очень сосредоточенным выражением, всем сердцем ожидая хоть какого-то знака, едва уловимого движения, и это можно было прочесть по её лицу.  
Курт же казался обезумевшим волчком, успевающим приводить комнату в порядок и одновременно рассказывать забавные случаи, что произошли с ним на этой неделе так, будто сидел в кафе, мирно болтая с друзьями.  
Но Блейн видел в его глазах колоссальные усилия, которые он делал над собой, чтобы не выдать через голос своей боли.  
Да, этот парень был удивительным. Всегда был. Где он брал эту силу? Блейну хотелось только согнуться и плакать. А для него это должно было быть адом похуже. Адом, который длится уже восемь месяцев. Как он справляется?  
– Ни за что не угадаешь, кто пришёл тебя проведать, – сказал Курт, слегка нажимая на плечи Блейна, дабы тот сел на единственный стул в комнате. – Твой друг из Чикаго, Блейн. Он заявился вчера ночью, совершенно пьяный и невменяемый. И ты его возненавидишь за то, что он заранее нас не предупредил, чтобы мы успели навести тебе красоту, как всегда, правда?  
Блейн вдруг заметил, что Курт на него смотрит, как будто ожидая чего-то.  
Инстинктивно, Андерсон чуть вскинул голову, молчаливо спрашивая, что именно он должен делать, и Курт приподнял бровь, а потом посмотрел на Бастиана.  
Знак был ясен. Говори с ним!  
Блейн посмотрел на него, как будто он сошел с ума.  
Курт мягко улыбнулся и сказал снисходительно:  
– Он слышит нас, Блейн. Ты можешь с ним говорить.  
Да, но, чтобы сказать ему что? Блейн не имел ни малейшего представления. Было так много всего, что крутилось у него в голове в тот момент.  
Он хотел бы знать, чувствует ли друг боль?  
Хотел бы знать, скучает ли он по людям, присутствующим в этой комнате? Вспоминает ли о том, что оставил в Чикаго?  
Видел ли в лицо того мудака, который наехал на него, прежде чем это случилось?  
В действительности, однако, он понял, что есть только одна вещь, которую ему на самом деле хотелось сказать, даже если момент был неподходящий. И он это сделал.  
– Привет, Бас. Не волнуйся! Теперь я здесь.  
Он заметил, что Курт смотрел на него обеспокоенно.  
– Ты... уверен, что он слышит? – спросил тогда Блейн.  
– Да. Иногда он шевелится. Открывает и закрывает глаза. Когда мы приходим сюда, то говорим с ним, даём послушать музыку, потому что врачи говорят, что это полезно в качестве стимула. Иногда он улыбается, когда спит, и мы считаем, что он видит сны. Врачи говорят, что это непроизвольные сокращения мышц, но я в это не верю. Если это так, то почему они бывают только, если мы говорим с ним или включаем музыку? – спросил Курт.  
– Нужно верить и молиться о том, чтобы в один прекрасный день он пробудился, – произнесла внезапно Бриттани, зарабатывая косые взгляды всех троих. – Что такое? Миссис Бингли всегда так говорит, – сказала в своё оправдание блондинка.  
– Курт не верит в Бога, Бритт, ты знаешь, – упрекнула её ласково Сан, которая до этого момента была странно тихой.  
– Даже сейчас, Курт? – спросил Блейн, оборачиваясь к парню, который, между тем, присел на край кровати.  
Курт посмотрел на него, откровенно изумлённый таким вопросом.  
– Нет. Даже сейчас. С чего бы вдруг? Потому, что он жив? Я считаю, что, если бы Бог существовал и взаправду вершил чудеса, сейчас он бы не был в коме, а бодрствовал. Или даже ещё лучше, тот ублюдок, который решил хорошенько напиться, прежде чем сесть за руль, врезался бы в стену, вместо того, чтобы искалечить моего парня. Сейчас он в тюрьме, да, ну и что? Он здоровый, живой. Видит, чувствует... может прикасаться к другим, может говорить со своей женой, когда она приходит к нему. Он проведёт там немногим более пяти лет, и выйдет, и...  
Курт затих внезапно, глядя обеспокоенно на Себастиана. Затем он взял его руку и поцеловал ее.  
– Нет, я не верю в Бога, – продолжил он затем более спокойным и тихим голосом. – Но я готов изменить своё мнение, в случае, если он надумает совершить чудо, чтобы продемонстрировать мне обратное.  
– Что вы здесь делаете? – раздался позади них раздражённый голос, грубо нарушая установившуюся было тишину.  
Четверо повернулись к двери, где строгого вида блондинка недоброжелательно смотрела на них. Она была одета в белый костюм, который не смягчал её фигуру, а, наоборот, делал ещё более резкой. Её волосы, длинные и удивительно светлые, казалось, только что побывали у парикмахера.  
В одной руке она держала мобильник, в другой – букет белых роз, любимых цветов Бастиана, Блейн хорошо это помнил. Всё в этой женщине кричало: «деньги». Деньги и презрение.  
Она выглядела ужасно неуместно там, и, казалось, сама была того же мнения.  
Мадлен Смайт, мать Себастиана. 

Стоя в дверях, женщина смерила своим ледяным взором каждого из них, как если бы перед ней были мыши, а не люди.  
Когда взгляд женщины остановился на Блейне, однако, черты её лица смягчились, и первая улыбка, за всё пятилетнее знакомство Курта с ней, появилась на её губах.   
– О, Боже, Блейн, дорогой, ты ли это?  
– Добрый день, миссис Смайт, как поживаете? – ответил парень, в то время как другие не слишком приятные воспоминания всколыхнули его сознание, потревоженное присутствием этой женщины.  
– О, милый! Как приятно видеть, наконец, дружеское лицо посреди этого сброда, что вечно толпится в комнате моего сына.  
Блейн увидел, как Курт, с ненавистью смотревший на женщину, застыл, казалось, даже не дыша, на этих словах. И Андерсон хотел бы сказать ему что-то хорошее. Но женщина, решительно приблизившись на головокружительных двенадцатисантиметровых каблуках, внезапно вовлекла его в объятие, которое застигло Блейна врасплох.  
Мадлен Смайт его всегда не выносила.  
Бас даже рассказывал о радости, с которой она встретила известие, что Блейн переедет в Чикаго, а не Нью-Йорк вместе с ним, после Далтона.  
Следовательно, этот спектакль был разыгран исключительно для Курта.  
Эта женщина была настолько скользкой, что один её вид вызывал у Блейна мурашки. Прошли годы, но это оставалось неизменным. И это его бесило.  
– Вы могли бы иметь удовольствие видеть моё лицо гораздо раньше, если бы удосужились дать мне знать, что случилось с Себастианом, мэм, – сказал Блейн, с ядовитой ноткой в голосе, которой не мог, и, честно говоря, даже не хотел, скрывать.  
– Ох, прости, дорогуша! Мои мысли, как можешь себе представить, были заняты совсем другим. И, лично я считаю, что не моё дело ставить в известность всех приятелей детства моего сына о том, что случилось, ты так не думаешь?  
Видали? От «единственного дружеского лица» до «приятеля детства» за пару фраз! Эта женщина – настоящая стерва, гневно подумал Блейн.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался отсюда, Хаммел, немедленно! Ты и две твои подружки, – сказала затем Мадлен, перемещая всё своё злобное внимание на Курта. – Это мой сын, и я не могу проводить с ним столько времени, сколько пожелаю, в отличие от тебя, так что, мне бы не хотелось быть вынужденной терпеть ваше присутствие, когда я здесь.  
– Я сожалею, что моё присутствие так Вас раздражает, мэм. Если хотите, можете уйти и вернуться позже, – зло бросил ей вызов Курт.

– Не смей так со мной разговаривать, жалкий оппортунист! Это мой сын! – женщина ткнула ярко-красным лакированным ноготком в Себастиана.  
– Да, жаль только, что вы вспоминаете о своём сыне не чаще раза в месяц.   
– Мерзкий выскочка, да кем ты себя возомнил, чтобы являться сюда с этим твоим пидорским личиком и ещё судить меня? Ты по-прежнему вертишься вокруг него только потому, что не успел охмурить ещё кого-нибудь, да? Таких как ты следовало бы...  
– Миссис Смайт! – крикнул Блейн, увидев, как Сантана на этих словах вскочила, готовая ударить женщину. Он хотел избежать худшего, хотя был уверен, что хороший хук слева не повредил бы. Он и сам подумывал двинуть ей парочку раз. – Напомню Вам, что это больница. Здесь находятся люди, которым плохо, и Ваши крики не пойдут им на пользу. И уж точно, не помогут Бастиану.  
Женщина медленно повернулась к нему, как если бы хотела раздавить. Но тут же, казалось, успокоилась, заметив медсестёр, что, привлечённые криками, смотрели на них через приоткрытую дверь.  
Хорошая репутация – прежде всего, для Мадлен Смайт, это тоже не изменилось.  
Сантана взяла Курта за локоть и, шепнув: «Пойдём, Курт, Бас не должен слышать ваши ссоры!» – потянула его к лифту.  
Курт последовал за ней, скрепя сердце, но у самой двери освободился от хватки подруги и подошёл к Себастиану, чтобы коснуться нежным поцелуем его лба и прошептать своему парню слова, которых Блейн не сумел расслышать. После чего, бросив последний полный презрения взгляд на миссис Смайт, Курт вышел с гордо поднятой головой из комнаты.  
Однако, когда он был уже в коридоре, ледяной голос гарпии, вновь вернувшийся под контроль хозяйки, громко окликнул его:   
– А, Хаммел! Я хочу, чтобы ты как можно скорее покинул также квартиру моей матери. По словам администратора, ты не в состоянии обеспечить оплату всех расходов, а я очень устала от людей, которые продолжают мне названивать, прося деньги, которые ты им должен.  
– Это не ваш дом, _мэм_ , – Курт сделал акцент на последнем слове, как если бы это было оскорбление, – это дом Бастиана; его бабушка оставила квартиру ему, а я живу с ним как его спутник.  
– Конечно, дорогуша, – ответила женщина с тем же ядом в голосе и с улыбкой, слишком походившей на улыбку Себастиана, как невольно отметил Блейн. В тот момент, это показалось ему оскорбительным для друга. – Тогда начинай платить ты по его счетам, в кои-то веки, – продолжила Мадлен, выпуская последнюю стрелу.  
Сантана снова принялась тащить Курта прочь, а голос миссис Смайт опять раздался позади них:   
– Было приятно повидать тебя снова, Блейн. Заходи, когда пожелаешь. Я уверена, Себастиану приятно знать, что ты здесь.  
Блейн посмотрел на неё и ответил:   
– Я уверен, что Бас был бы гораздо счастливее, если бы не был вынужден слышать подобные речи, миссис Смайт, особенно, если они обращены к его Курту.  
Эти слова, произнесённые, неотрывно глядя в глаза, по крайней мере, стёрли фальшивую улыбочку с её лица на некоторое время.  
Потом Блейн кивнул ей на прощание и поспешил догнать остальных, ожидавших его и державших всё это время двери лифта открытыми.  
Вернувшись домой, Курт оставил всех в гостиной и заперся в ванной, откуда две минуты спустя, раздался шум воды.  
Все трое переглянулись, и Сантана сказала что-то про ужин с бабушкой, который никак не могла пропустить.   
– Думаешь, ты сможешь задержаться и посмотреть, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь? – спросила девушка Блейна.  
– Конечно, не беспокойтесь.  
– Хорошо, – сказала та, глядя на Блейна, как будто увидела впервые.  
Затем обе испарились, оставляя парня наедине с мыслями, которых тот с удовольствием бы избежал.   
*****

Курт вышел из ванной через час.  
Его глаза были красными и опухшими – явный признак того, что он плакал. Блейна убивало видеть его таким, и он задался вопросом, было ли это из-за всех тех ужасных вещей, что наговорила ему Мадлен Смайт или из-за Себастиана.  
Какая-то маленькая его часть спросила, получит ли он когда-нибудь шанс, чтобы... но нет! Он решил игнорировать её и загнать в самый тёмный уголок подсознания.  
В конце концов, он делал это с тех пор, как был ещё подростком. Он уже привык.  
– Тебе лучше? – спросил он обеспокоенно, вставая с дивана.  
– Я… да, думаю, да. Горячий душ творит чудеса, – ответил ему Хаммел, обхватывая себя руками. Его волосы были всё ещё мокрые, и он стоял босиком. Блейну в тот момент он показался таким беззащитным. А ведь только утром в больнице этот парень защищался как тигр. – Где Санти и Бритт? – спросил затем Курт.  
– Хм... Сантана сказала что-то насчёт ужина с бабушкой, кажется. Хочешь чая? Я только что заварил.  
Курт кивнул утвердительно.   
– Ты неплохо ориентируешься в моей кухне. Бас тебе и об этом рассказывал?  
Блейн рассмеялся.   
– Нет, Курт, просто она очень хорошо организована.   
Потом, когда он проходил рядом, направляясь на кухню, Курт остановил его, лёгко опустив руку на плечо.   
– Спасибо, Блейн, – сказал он.  
– За что? – спросил тот, пытаясь игнорировать жар, который мгновенно распространился по всему телу от этого прикосновения.  
– За то, что ты сделал и сказал сегодня в больнице. Должно быть, это было нелегко для тебя.  
– Курт, я всего лишь сделал то, что сделал бы Бас.  
На этих словах, Курт поднял голову, встречаясь с ним глазами.  
Спрашивая себя, было ли это так?  
В последнее время Себ казался странным с ним, и каждый раз, когда мать обращалась с ним дурно, не защищал его.  
Он оправдывался тем, что не хотел выбирать между ним и собственной матерью и предпочитал держать их отдельно, чем ругаться с обоими.  
Курт никогда не попрекал его этим.  
Он потерял свою мать, когда ему было шесть лет, и считал, что понимает, о чём речь.  
В конце концов, иметь маму, пусть и злобную Мегеру, было лучше, чем не иметь её вовсе.   
Сейчас он спрашивал себя, кого бы выбрал Себастиан, если бы оказался вынужден; и как ни больно было признавать, но он вовсе не был уверен в положительном для себя ответе на этот вопрос.  
– Да. Ну... усаживайся. Ты приготовил завтрак сегодня утром, теперь, чай, позволь мне хотя бы подать его. Давай, садись, – и Блейн послушался без возражений. 

– Так... Сантана и Бриттани... интересные дамочки, да? – спросил он затем, в то время как Курт направился в кухню.  
– Да, я их... обожаю. Мы знакомы ещё со старшей школы, мы были вместе в хоровом кружке и, когда я переехал в Нью-Йорк, Сантана отправилась со мной. Она, Рейчел, и Финн были моими первыми соседями по квартире, – ответил другой из кухни.  
– Финн? – спросил Блейн, возможно, немного слишком заинтересованно.  
Курт улыбнулся про себя.   
– Да, Финн... мой сводный брат.  
– Ох. Конечно. Бас, кажется, говорил мне о нём. А Бриттани... кто... я имею в виду... как... то есть...  
– Ты хочешь знать, кто является отцом её ребенка? Старый друг детства, – ещё одна улыбка осветила лицо Курта, пока он нёс чай в гостиную и начал разливать его в чашки. – Знаешь, что они просили меня и Бастиана стать отцами?  
– Серьезно?  
– Да. Бриттани не хотела подходить к этому… формально. Выбирать отца через каталог, я имею в виду. Поэтому она составила список мужчин из своих друзей, чьи черты хотела бы передать детям. Учитывались такие аспекты, как цвет глаз или рост, вплоть до способностей к танцам или пению. И она бы предпочла естественное зачатие. Ну, знаешь, никакого искусственного осеменения, это напоминало ей странные методы пришельцев, которым, по её словам, ей пришлось подвергнуться. Впрочем, это осталось единственным пунктом, где Сантана настояла на классическом подходе, она никогда бы не позволила даже самому близкому из друзей прикоснуться к своей женщине! Такая собственница! Но она бы жизнь отдала за неё. И за этого ребёнка, хоть он ещё не родился. Только благодаря ему ей удалось снова сблизиться со своей бабушкой. Короче, я и Себ, мы были первыми в списке. Но мы отказались. Дело в том, что он был решительно против, и потом, мы тоже хотим детей, и подумали, что было бы странно иметь другого в том же подъезде.  
– Ух ты! – поражённо воскликнул Блейн.  
– Что?  
– Нет, ничего... ну, Бас – отец... кто бы мог подумать?  
– Я – запросто. Он бы справился. Из него получился бы хороший отец, – сказал Курт, немного задетый его реакцией.  
Блейн пристально взглянул на него. Мрачная тень набежала на его лицо, которое в этот момент казалось печальным и сердитым.   
– Да, думаю, мог бы получиться. Если бы он захотел, – сказал он после недолгой паузы холодным тоном.  
Курта немного смутил такой ответ.  
У него снова появилось неприятное ощущение, что Блейн знает гораздо больше о Себастиане, чем он сам.  
Но он отмахнулся от этого чувства.  
В тот момент ему предстояло заняться другими вещами, а также ему предстоял серьёзный разговор. Он принял решение незадолго до этого, под душем, пока пытался оправиться от очередного сна наяву.  
– Ок! Можешь остаться, – сказал он, ни с того, ни с сего, заставая Блейна врасплох. – Не хочу врать, мне это не нравится. Но, как, думаю, ты понял, после беседы с милейшей Миссис Смайт, у меня есть некоторые трудности с оплатой квартиры, и мне нужен кто-нибудь, кто смог бы помочь мне в этом. Я не покину наш дом только потому, что эта стерва...  
«Ок, следует успокоиться, иначе я снова расплачусь», – подумал Курт, закрывая глаза и умолкая ненадолго, прежде чем сказать то, что собирался.  
Он устал даже плакать.  
Ему нужен кто-то, кто помог бы ему финансово, и почему бы Блейну не стать этим кем-то?  
Он доказал, что является тем, за кого себя выдавал, и до сих пор демонстрировал себя только с лучшей стороны.  
Кроме того, казалось, он знает о Себастиане многие вещи, о которых он сам был не в курсе, но хотел бы, действительно хотел бы узнать...  
В конце концов, это была вполне справедливая сделка, разве нет? Блейн получал место, где остановиться, он же – ответы, которые искал.  
И потом, он был другом Бастиана, и тот рад будет узнать, что в затруднительном положении Курт обратился за помощью к его близкому другу, а не к постороннему человеку. Он так думал. Надеялся.  
– У Себастиана не было счёта, с которого бы напрямую оплачивались ваши расходы каждый месяц? – спросил Блейн, очередной раз ошарашивая его. Сколько вещей знал Блейн Андерсон об их совместной жизни? И почему тогда он, в свою очередь, ничего не знал о нём?  
– Да, по правде сказать, да, но сразу же после инцидента, его мать, заблокировала этот счёт. Не спрашивай меня как, я не разбираюсь в этих вещах. Возможно, она испугалась, что я использую те деньги, чтобы обновить гардероб с целью заманить в свою ловушку новую жертву, пока мой парень прозябает на больничной койке.  
– Но ты бы никогда так не поступил, – произнёс Блейн, и Курт понял, что это был не вопрос, а простая констатация факта.  
– Нет, само собой, нет. Хотя счёт был и на моё имя, я ни разу не взял для себя и десяти долларов. У меня есть работа, я обхожусь этим. Только вот, моей зарплаты не хватает, чтобы платить за эту квартиру, и теперь, когда я почти истратил все свои сбережения, то, чего ведьма добивается, может случиться, и я могу оказаться вынужден уйти, а я не хочу этого делать. Это квартира Бастиана, он сам её реконструировал и обустроил, как хотел, и... можно узнать, почему, чёрт подери, ты хихикаешь?  
– Нет, ничего... просто, я считаю, что «ведьма» очень подходящий эпитет для Мадлен! – улыбнулся Блейн.  
– Ты с ней давно знаком? – спросил тогда Курт, отвечая на его улыбку.  
– Достаточно. Со времён Далтона. Я часто останавливался в доме Бастиана на праздники, и, хоть и редко, но иногда она тоже бывала там.  
Курт хотел бы задать множество вопросов на этот счёт. Потому что было кое-что, что ему необходимо было знать. То, что он заметил на том снимке и чему теперь находил подтверждение в словах Блейна.  
Который, казалось, читал его мысли, потому что сказал:   
– Я и Бас, мы были очень близкими друзьями, почти братьями. В тот период моя жизнь была полнейшим дерьмом и вообще, это был отвратительный момент для меня, и, когда мог, он позволял мне остановиться у него или таскал меня с собой повсюду.  
– Я... почему я никогда не видел тебя, когда наша с ним история началась?  
– Вы были в Нью-Йорке, я же ещё заканчивал Далтон. Это был тяжёлый год для меня. Я всего лишь раз приехал проведать его тогда, и в тот период вы с ним даже не встречались, кажется. Потом я переехал в Чикаго, и ты и он... ну, ты знаешь... – лёгкая тень на мгновение омрачила его ясный взгляд.  
– Тогда, почему он никогда не говорил мне о тебе? – спросил Курт, настроенный разрешить эту загадку.   
Блейн поднял лицо и посмотрел на него снова. И снова он казался печальным и усталым. Чудовищно усталым.   
– Не знаю, что тебе сказать. Думаю, что на это только Себастиан может ответить.  
И, в сущности, Курт знал, что это было так.  
Должно было быть так.  
Затем, внезапно, Блейн подался вперёд и взял руку Курта в свою.  
Она была тёплой и сильной. Уверенной. И Курту показалось, что Блейн погладил пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони. Но это было только одно мгновение.  
– Договорились, Курт. Я буду твоим новым соседом, помогу оплатить расходы и останусь здесь, пока не найду другую квартиру. Или до тех пор, пока Бас не проснётся.  
Курт ответил на рукопожатие, улыбаясь. Испытывая благодарность за это последнее уточнение, в котором просвечивала надежда.  
Всё шло идеально! Это было то, чего он хотел, в чём нуждался.  
Однако, ощущение, что он только что вляпался в ещё более крупные неприятности, отказывалось покидать его.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Заботливые мишки - мультсериал для самых маленьких. Рассказывает о жизни целой ватаги пушистых медвежат и целом ворохе их родственничков, что живут на облаках, катаясь на радуге в обнимку со звездами. Пять милых пушистых спасателей стараются научить ребят не бояться трудностей и смело преодолевать их. Каждый из плюшевых друзей отличается от других своим символом, пропечатанным для наглядности на груди, цветом, любимыми занятиями и чертами характера.


	4. Суматошная неделя.

В конечном счёте, неделя прошла не так плохо, как Курт опасался. Она была лишь самую малость... беспокойной и необычной?   
Да уж, определённо.   
Курту потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что всё это могло и сработать; да, но не перестало бы, однако, быть немного странным, а потому это заставляло его себя, соответственно, накручивать. 

Блейну же потребовалось гораздо меньше, чтобы понять это и начать себя накручивать. Но, стоит заметить, что из них двоих именно он был тем, у кого было больше времени, чтобы сообразить, во что это может вылиться. Начиная с момента, когда он увидел Курта на пороге в той очаровательной пижаме с медвежатами и совершенно ополоумевшим взглядом человека, ожидавшего дурных вестей; с той секунды, когда Блейн узнал о Себастиане… короче говоря, он понял, что ему придется переехать туда. 

Конечно, волнение всё равно оставалось. Оно давало о себе знать в самые невообразимые моменты, особенно при виде Курта, когда тот походил на школьника.  
Сексуального школьника, по правде сказать.  
Слишком сексуального, если уж говорить всю правду.

В любом случае, ему лучше удавалось скрывать это. Впрочем, Андерсону и без того приходилось скрывать многое. И это обеспечивало ему определенную дополнительную дозу волнения.

*****

В тот понедельник Курт выяснил, что умеет весьма быстро адаптироваться.  
Или, скорее, учитывая, что такое было далеко не впервые в его жизни, то стало ещё одним подтверждением для него.  
Он приспособился довольно быстро к присутствию Блейна в доме и к тому, что постоянно натыкался на него внезапно в самые невообразимые моменты.

Конечно, ему показалось странным, что тот, кто, по его собственным словам, переехал в новый город, путешествовал с одним рюкзаком, составлявшим весь багаж, с которым Блейн и явился к нему на следующий день после принятия решения о совместном проживании.  
Ну, в смысле, ему самому требовались два чемодана вещей только на выходные!  
Однако он не стал задавать вопросов, а спонтанных объяснений не последовало.

Курт освободил в ванной комнате место для туалетных принадлежностей Блейна, которые, к счастью, состояли только из зубной пасты, зубной же щётки, бритвы, крема после бритья и туалетной воды – они не занимали слишком много места, так что не пришлось убирать вещи Себастиана, всё ещё ожидавшие на своих привычных местах возвращения парня.

Найти место для его одежды оказалось куда сложней и спровоцировало у Курта нервный кризис. В доме был только один шкаф, и не слишком большой.  
Нет, по правде сказать, он был довольно-таки приличных размеров, но между вещами Себастиана и огромным количеством вещей Курта нельзя было втиснуть даже лишней шпильки.

Сначала это вызвало у Курта лишь досаду, но потом он всерьёз разозлился, пытаясь найти решение, которое не включало бы необходимость убирать вещи Бастиана в какие-нибудь коробки, пусть даже на время.  
Они были нужны ему там, где бы он мог их видеть, трогать, и да, даже нюхать, когда ностальгия подступала к самым дверям.

В конце концов, Блейн, который прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в его внутренней борьбе, предложил держать свои вещи в сумке или использовать встроенный шкаф в прихожей, где Курт хранил постельное бельё.  
Курт был ему благодарен, но странное ощущение, что он всё же потеснил Себастиана, не покидало его с того момента. 

У Блейна же ушло немного больше времени, чтобы приспособиться к сосуществованию.  
Он никогда не делил своё пространство с кем-то другим, не считая период в Далтоне.  
В университетские годы Блейн мог позволить себе квартиру – маленькую, блёклую, с видом на мусорный контейнер – но только его.  
Безусловно, он не считал себя волком-одиночкой, но наличие собственного пространства относилось к тем вещам, что нравились ему до смерти. И от которых он с трудом мог отказаться.  
С Куртом поначалу было так же, но постепенно он всё же сумел приспособиться к ситуации, привыкнуть, что следует просить разрешения, чтобы делать определённые вещи, и ставить желания другого впереди своих собственных.  
И потом, мысль о причине его пребывания в этом доме, причине, что ничего общего не имела с его практически отсутствующим желанием переехать в Нью-Йорк, немало помогала в этом процессе.

*****

Во вторник оба поняли, что, по большому счёту, во многом различались, как день и ночь, но одновременно во многом другом были на удивление похожи.  
Дополняли друг друга, мог бы сказать кто-то.   
И этому кому-то Курт бы ответил: «Я Вас умоляю!»  
Блейн же, в свою очередь, сказал бы: «К сожалению», с видом побитого щеночка, что, возможно, побудило бы этого кого-то погладить его.  
И, возможно, довольно долго.

Однако, существовало и нечто, безусловно объединявшее их.   
Страсть к диснеевским фильмам.

Во время еженедельного ужина с Сантаной и Бриттани, проходившего, как сообщил ему Курт, всегда во вторник, всегда на территории Курта и всегда состоявшего из пасты и пиццы (и салата для Курта), Блейн, пытаясь найти фильм, чтобы потом посмотреть всем вместе, случайно обнаружил коллекцию мультиков Курта, скрывавшуюся позади жутковатых апокалиптических фильмов Бастиана.

У Блейна чуть сердце из груди не выскочило от радости.  
Он начал прыгать тут и там, как сумасшедший, получив за это ворчливое: «Прекрати мельтешить, как ужаленный, хоббит, а то у меня возникает желание пнуть тебя по яйцам!» – от Сантаны, которую, казалось, не слишком устраивал тот факт, что теперь маленький хоббит стал новым соседом Курта. Но его счастье было слишком безудержным даже для её колкостей.

Остаток вечера Блейн провел, изучая подборку Курта, всё больше и больше походя на ребёнка в магазине сладостей, и под конец сумел убедить других посмотреть вместе «Горбуна из Нотр-Дама».  
Ну, честно говоря, он убедил Бриттани посмотреть его, развив перед ней довольно странную теорию про детей, которые вырастают гораздо более умными, если их начинать подкармливать «хлебом мультиков и диснеевских песен» ещё в животе матери.   
Бриттани немного растерялась, пытаясь понять, каков из себя диснеевский хлеб – хлеб, которого она никогда не встречала в продаже, но теперь непременно хотела попробовать.  
Ни к чему не привели попытки объяснить ей, что это было просто такое образное выражение, вроде «вырос на хлебе и воде», ведь в этот момент она уже разразилась тирадой о том, как жестоко, на самом деле, кормить детей только хлебом и водой, поскольку они почти наверняка вырастут истощёнными, как те бедные африканские детки, которых регулярно показывают по телевидению, «а ведь они едят ещё и рис».

Прежде чем подруга успела залиться слезами, заставляя Сантану совершить хоббитцид, Курт изобрёл тост, на котором нарисовал нутеллой рожицу Микки Мауса, выдавая его за диснеевский хлеб, в то время как Блейн удручённо убирал фильм на место.

Бриттани однако, снова спокойная и счастливая со своим куском хлеба, намазанного нутэллой, настояла на том, чтобы посмотреть фильм про уродливого горбуна, который приносил удачу.  
И Сантана, самый большой сноб диснеевских фильмов после Себастиана, никогда ей не отказывала.

Начиная с того вторника, каждый раз, когда Курт и Блейн ссорились, и надо сказать, что это происходило нередко, и, честно говоря, даже не по действительно серьезным причинам, один из двоих вытаскивал диск с мультиком, они садились вместе на диване и терялись в этом наивном волшебстве, мало-помалу находя заново спокойствие и общую точку зрения.

Для Курта это было приятной новизной.  
Себастиан не любил те фильмы, что нравились ему. Диснеевские он считал инфантильными, и Хаммелу никогда не удавалось втянуть его в просмотр одного их них от начала и до конца.  
Максимум, которого Себ сумел достичь, были десять минут, после чего он или засыпал, или начинал подтрунивать над каждой сценой – пока Курт в отчаянии не отправлял его на кухню или в постель, – а иногда начинал играть с ушком Курта, покусывая, облизывая и нашёптывая жуткие непристойности, пока мысль о том, где и как Чудовище должно было завоевать сердце Красавицы, не отходило на самый дальний план в сознании Курта, и всё заканчивалось воплощением фантазий Смайта на диване или на ковре.

С Блейном, само собой, дело никогда не принимало подобный оборот.  
И, хотя вскоре Курту предстояло обнаружить, к собственному изумлению, разочарование этим обстоятельством, на тот момент наличие кого-то, кто понимал и разделял эту его невинную страсть, странным образом служило ему утешением.

И потом, благодаря этому, Курт обнаружил, что Блейн обладал также прекрасным голосом.  
Парень, казалось, не мог удержаться и, когда начинала звучать песня в фильме – какой бы фильм они ни смотрели в тот момент – он принимался подпевать.  
Блейн знал их все на память!

Когда Курт впервые услышал его пение, то застыл в молчании, слушая его с открытым ртом.  
Его голос был очень хорош. Тёплый и ровный, может быть, не очень мощный, но очень приятный для слуха. Курту казалось, что он его уже где-то слышал, потому что ощущение было именно такое. Хотя и не знал – где. На одном из выступлений Соловьёв, может быть?

Когда Блейн заметил, что тот практически не дыша уставился на него, то сделался весь красный, и это было впервые, когда подобное происходило перед Куртом.   
– Извини! Я обожаю диснеевские песенки. Когда-то давно я даже записал диск, содержащий только их, – неловко оправдался парень, моментально умолкнув к разочарованию Курта. 

– Почему я никогда не слышал тебя на выступлениях Соловьёв? Я имею в виду, в старшей школе Себастиан был их лидером, разве нет? – спросил заинтригованный Курт.

– Да, в свой последний год, да, а я был им весь предыдущий год. В тот период со всеми неприятностями у меня дома и... всем остальным я вышел из хора. А у тебя как всё сложилось? Я знаю, что ты приехал в Нью-Йорк, чтобы посещать НЙАДИ, но потом оставил её, чтобы записаться в школу моды. Бас говорил мне, что у тебя сопрано, но, мне кажется, я тебя никогда не слышал на соревнованиях. За Новые направления всегда солировали один очень высокий парень и низкорослая брюнетка, если я не ошибаюсь.

– Ahi Dios! – прозвучал ядовитый комментарий позади них, со стороны Сантаны, удобно устроившейся на диване рядом с Бриттани.  
В то время как они сидели на полу, опираясь о тот же диван по краям. 

– Да, в самом деле. Я и был... ну, нет, я и до сих пор сопрано, но больше не пою, уже довольно давно, даже в караоке, и даже после того, как малость выпью! – неохотно ответил Курт.  
– Почему? – спросил Блейн, искренне заинтересованный.   
Курт отрицательно мотнул головой, давая понять, что нет, ему не хотелось говорить об этом сейчас.   
– Вы двое – самое банальное гейское клише, какое только существует, – весело сказала Сантана, качая головой.   
– Ты так считаешь, Санти? – засмеялся Блейн.   
– Эй, полурослик! Не смей называть меня Санти! – немедленно возмутилась девушка, начиная обстреливать его попкорном.  
– А ты тогда прекращай называть меня хоббитом, – не остался в долгу парень, отправляя в обратный полёт каждый кусочек попкорна, который был запущен в него.   
– Не моя вина, если ты такой, знаешь ли? Я ограничиваюсь лишь тем, что замечаю очевидное! – откликнулась она, а Бриттани, между тем, присоединилась к их битве попкорном. 

Никто из них не заметил печального выражения, что омрачило лицо Курта.  
Парень снова спрашивал себя, в какой именно момент он отказался от своей мечты в пользу чаяний Себастиана.

*****

В среду Курт понял, что многое в Блейне его раздражало.

Уже целых восемь месяцев парень жил, по сути, один, но даже и раньше был весьма методичным человеком, привыкшим делать всё определённым образом и соблюдать определённый порядок.  
Бас с трудом тогда согласился с его манией, и в этом сложном процессе адаптации ему помогал упрямый – даже, пожалуй, упёртый – парень, готовый прибегнуть к лести и сексу, чтобы получить то, чего хотел, там, где слов не хватало.

С Блейном, он не мог, естественно, использовать тот же метод, а потому часто сталкивался с привычками парня, абсолютно отличающимися от его собственных.   
Сравнение с Бастианом напрашивалось спонтанно каждый раз.  
И каждый раз выбивало из колеи, ведь когда это происходило, то приводило за собой воспоминания, которых Курт вовсе не желал.  
Он чувствовал себя преданным собственным сознанием, что заставляло его делать невольные ассоциации, даже с самыми безобидными вещами, вроде того, как Блейн пил кофе или сидел на диване.  
И он даже не мог понять, почему.  
Честно говоря, он чувствовал себя преданным и своим котом Брандо.  
Этот изменник не приходил больше ночью спать к нему в постель, а оставался в гостиной, возле Блейна.  
После третьего пробуждения без привычной «приятной тяжести» на животе, Курт даже подумал было выкупить его любовь, давая побольше кошачьих печенек, но затем, в порыве оптимизма, убедил себя, что его кот не продажен, и, если он так привязался к Блейну, то не из-за огромных порций еды, которые последний ему подавал, а всего лишь ради его вьющихся и густых волос, что, по мнению Курта, кот принимал за своего рода гнездо, достойное завоевания на период холодных зимних месяцев.   
Однако в то утро, когда, проснувшись, Курт увидел, что Брандо спит на животе Блейна, а не на ковре рядом с ним, то понял, что этот кот не только был продажен, но и что было достаточно немного бекона и кошачьих лакомств, чтобы завоевать его преданность.   
Он почувствовал себя ещё более оскорблённым, когда подошёл, чтобы взять его на руки, а кот зашипел на него и почти оцарапал руку, прежде чем снова удобно свернуться на животе Блейна, который продолжал спать блаженным сном, как если бы на нём не развалилось двенадцать килограмм кошачьего веса.   
– Между нами всё кончено, жирный кот! – немного обиженно сказал ему Курт шёпотом, чтобы не разбудить Блейна.   
Надменный взгляд и лёгкое движение усов было всем, что он получил в ответ, прежде чем Брандо снова довольно замурлыкал, игнорируя его полностью. 

 

Впрочем, было также многое в Курте, что раздражало Блейна.   
То, как на нём сидела одежда, например.   
Любая одежда. Даже та глупая пижама с медвежатами, которую Курт упорно продолжал надевать каждую ночь.  
Не говоря уже о штанах, которые он любил носить, и которые были, по мнению Блейна, слишком узкими. Почти как вторая кожа.  
У Курта, как он обнаружил, было три различных стиля. Один для пребывания дома, другой для работы или выхода за пределы квартиры вообще, и третий, когда он отправлялся проведать Себастиана.  
Этот последний был самым настоящим покушением на спокойствие Блейна и был совершенно пустой тратой времени и усилий для парня, который не мог в действительности увидеть и оценить это, но он понимал, что заставляло Курта стараться выглядеть как можно лучше для своего мужчины, как если бы тот и в самом деле мог этим насладиться.  
Но в целом парень не мог себе объяснить, почему все эти три стиля, будучи совершенно отличными один от другого, имели общий знаменатель.  
Те чёртовы джинсы, плотно облегающие, как вторая кожа, и не оставляющие ровным счётом ничего для воображения.  
Определённо опасные для бедных гормонов кудрявого.   
Блейна раздражал тот факт, что Курт по-прежнему оставался – по крайней мере, физически – его идеалом парня.  
Его ещё больше раздражал тот факт, что, хотя прошло более восьми лет с тех пор, когда он увидел его впервые, эффект, который производило его присутствие, нисколько не изменился.   
Наоборот, ему казалось, если такое вообще возможно, даже усугубился.

Курт, например, использовал кремы действительно жутковатого цвета и запаха и наносил их на кожу почти каждую ночь.  
Однажды вечером, вернувшись из паба, Блейн наткнулся в темноте на него с одним из тех кремов на лице.  
Его едва инфаркт не хватил от испуга.  
А потом он буквально застыл, любуясь на то, как мило Хаммел выглядит с этой фигнёй на лице и заколками, что удерживают пряди надо лбом, в то время как парень пил сок из бокала для вина через соломку, лишь бы не смазать крем вокруг рта.

Блейн спрашивал себя, было ли нормальным находить его привлекательным даже в таком виде. Впрочем, он в этом сильно сомневался.  
Короче говоря, парень жил в состоянии постоянного возбуждения, и даже не тратил время на то, чтобы убедить себя в обратном.  
Хотя, безусловно, делал всё возможное, чтобы игнорировать сигналы своего тела.  
И делал он это из-за того, что обещал Себастиану больше трех лет назад. Но не только, конечно.  
И пусть бы кто-нибудь попробовал назвать его плохим другом...

****

В четверг для Курта стало более чем очевидно, что Блейн не работал.  
На самом деле, он даже имел некоторые сомнения насчёт того, что тот хотя бы делал попытки найти работу.  
Но когда администратор появился у их двери, чтобы потребовать оплату за расходы, в то время, как Курт был уверен, что у него есть время до конца месяца, чтобы расплатиться, Блейн вмешался, чтобы остановить поток оскорблений, которые мужчина вылил на Курта, в ответ на его замечание по этому поводу, и чтобы сказать, что деньги будут на следующий день.  
Курт озадаченно посмотрел на него, не понимая, где он собирался найти за один день недостающую цифру, но уверенность Блейна заставила его воздерживаться от вопросов в присутствии администратора.  
Затем парень вышел и, когда вернулся тем вечером, с собой у него была сумма, которой хватало, чтобы покрыть расходы не только за этот месяц, но и за следующий.   
Курт не хотел принимать деньги. Учитывая, что Блейн жил с ним всего четыре дня, он не считал это справедливым, и, кроме того, ему не нужна была милостыня ни от кого.  
– Я делаю это не для тебя, Курт, – сказал ему Блейн, слегка сердито. – И уж точно я не делаю это, чтобы заставить тебя чувствовать себя в долгу, ни в качестве милостыни. Нам обоим ясно как день, что этот человек явился сюда по указке Мадлен. Скорее всего, она даже платит ему, чтобы его руками мучить тебя и выставить вон отсюда. Я делаю это для Себастиана. Это его дом, как ты и говорил, и он любит его – и ещё больше с тобой внутри – поэтому возьми деньги и заткни эту ведьму, по крайней мере, на некоторое время, – заключил он речь с искренней улыбкой, которая вскоре затронула и губы Курта.  
– Хорошо, – уступил он, протягивая руку, чтобы взять деньги, которые Блейн ему предлагал. – Но следующие два месяца, платить буду я и за тебя тоже.   
– Договорились, Курт. При условии, что ты позволишь мне покупать продукты раз в неделю.  
– Раз в две недели. Будем делать покупки по очереди, и это не обсуждается! – решительно закончил переговоры Курт.  
Короче говоря, эти деньги были ему нужны, но он бы никогда даже и не подумал принять их, если бы злая ведьма не сидела у него на хвосте.  
Однако ему доставило определённое удовлетворение явиться к администратору и вручить ему сумму, которая покрывала целых два месяца коммунальных платежей.  
Ошарашенное лицо мужчины стало неплохой расплатой за все те унижения, что посредством этого толстяка Мадлен заставила его перенести в последнее дни.  
По крайней мере, на некоторое время.  
Войдя в дом, он увидел, что Блейн вернулся из своего первого похода за покупками.  
И с ужасом понял, что его опасения воплощаются в жизнь.  
Парень заполнял полки кухни суперкалорийными гадостями, которые заставили побледнеть Курта и радостно мяукать Брандо.  
Моральная неустойчивость этого кота иногда вызывала у него искреннее беспокойство.  
Настолько, что на некоторое время он забыл об интересовавшем его вопросе, где Блейн взял деньги.

*****

И потом, оставался вопрос о недосказанном. О том, что Блейн не говорил Курту, и о том, что Курт не осмеливался спросить у него.   
Множество раз, когда звонил его телефон, Блейн, увидев имя на дисплее, извинялся и уходил в другую комнату или на балкон, чтобы ответить.  
Курта распирало от любопытства узнать, кто это был. Может, парень?   
Курт часто по вечерам, если не уходил к Бриттани и Сантане, чтобы пообедать или просто провести немного времени с ними, то сидел дома. Тогда как Блейн выходил очень часто.  
Возвращался он иногда поздно и не всегда один, но никогда пьяным, как случилось в ту ночь, когда впервые появился на пороге этой квартиры.  
Курту не особенно нравилось иметь незнакомцев в доме, но он понимал, что Блейн нормальный парень двадцати пяти лет, одинокий и со своими потребностями.  
Ну, может, он и не был одиноким, учитывая все эти таинственные телефонные звонки, что получал и делал сам, но, в сущности, это было не его дело, и, к тому же, парню очень хорошо удавалось не позволять этим людям вторгаться в пространство Курта.  
Он всегда оставался с ними в гостиной, и, насколько мог судить Курт, не делал в доме ничего, кроме как выпить по пиву или немного посмотреть телевизор.  
В течение одной недели Блейн привёл домой двух разных парней.  
Часто он спрашивал Курта, не хочет ли тот остаться с ними в гостиной, но ответ был всегда один – нет.  
Ему нравилось иметь кого-то дома, и, даже если бы он никогда в этом не признался, ему импонировало, что этим человеком был Блейн. Благодаря ему он чувствовал себя менее одиноким.  
Ну, по крайней мере, он не обращался с ним, как с жертвой войны, и не принимался извиняться каждый раз, когда имя Себастиана всплывало в разговоре.  
Но ему нравилось также иметь время только для себя.  
Моменты, когда воспоминания о жизни с Бастианом неумолимо возвращались.  
В такие моменты он любил запереться в спальне, схватить рубашку Себастиана – одну из тех, что были ещё пропитаны его ароматом, – и затем лечь на кровать, прижимая её к себе.  
Часто парень позволял слезам свободно течь вместе с воспоминаниями, пока, изнурённый, не засыпал, полностью одетый.  
Но были и другие моменты, когда воспоминания приносили с собой иные желания, иные потребности.  
В такие моменты Курт мог лишь дать себе облегчение сам отчаянными прикосновениями, думая о Бастиане, о том, каково было заниматься любовью с ним.  
После он всегда чувствовал себя ещё более одиноким и опустошённым.  
Но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
В любом случае, Блейн, казалось, научился догадаться, когда парню нужны были эти моменты.  
И оставлял его наедине с собой.  
Курт не знал, следует ли ему быть благодарным за такое проявление заботы, или быть обеспокоенным той степенью понимания, что Блейн демонстрировал по отношению к нему после всего лишь одной недели совместного проживания.

******

И был потом аспект их сосуществования, который совершенно дезориентировал Курта.  
У Блейна была ужасная привычка ходить по дому голым.  
Ну, не то чтобы совершенно голым.  
Полуголым.  
Но Курт не видел разницы.  
Блейн выходил из душа, как правило, в штанах, но всегда без футболки.  
Когда он готовил, (и, к огромному удовольствию Курта, делал это часто и был в этом очень хорош, хотя почти всегда из-под его рук выходили суперкалорийные блюда, из-за чего Хаммел должен был делать дополнительный круг на беговой дорожке), то, как правило, снимал её, чтобы не испачкать.  
И утром очень часто он вставал и бродил по дому в одних только боксерах.  
Не то чтобы это было незаконно. Хотя Курт сделал бы это таковым.  
У этого парня была сказочная задница!  
Не говоря уже обо всём остальном.  
И Курт не хотел этих мыслей.  
Он чувствовал вину по отношению к Себастиану, почти как если бы изменил ему.  
Поэтому он предпочитал не смотреть, чтобы не думать. Только гораздо легче было сказать, чем сделать.  
Он осознал, более или менее, насколько это трудно в тот день, когда, вернувшись из поездки в больницу – ещё один визит, не принесший новостей – застал Блейна, выходящим из душа с одним лишь полотенцем вокруг бёдер, насвистывающим "Teenage dream" Katy Perry, певицы, которой парень, казалось, был попросту одержим.   
Двое застыли на месте посреди коридора, уставившись друг на друга.  
Воздух был насыщен странным электричеством.  
Курт не мог не провожать взглядом подлую каплю, что медленно пересекала грудь другого парня, не подозревая о смятении, которое сеет в сознании Курта её сладострастное скольжение по этой янтарной коже. Блейн же чувствовал на себе абсолютно непереносимый жар этого откровенного взгляда. И это было буквально адом для него. 

Брандо решил поточить когти о полотенце Блейна как раз в этот момент, вероятно, для того, чтобы привлечь его внимание и получить ещё порцию бекона, но он с такой силой тянул это чёртово полотенце, что оно чуть не упало.   
– Секси... – прошептал тогда Курт, невольно облизывая губы.   
– Как, прости? – спросил почти с надеждой Блейн, не слишком убеждённо придерживая край полотенца, чтобы Брандо не сорвал его окончательно.   
– Я звал кота. Его имя, полное имя кота – секси Брандо, – чуть хрипло прошептал Курт, продолжая пялиться на сволочную каплю, которая теперь была очень близка к тому, чтобы исчезнуть под полотенцем после ленивого путешествия вдоль этого соблазнительного пресса, отправляясь к паху Блейна.   
Курт спросил себя, удалось бы ему остановить этот бег, слизнув своим языком каплю, прежде чем та исчезнет за тканью.   
Через мгновение он встрепенулся, задаваясь вопросом, что за мысли лезут ему в голову, но, когда поднял глаза, чтобы взглянуть Блейну в лицо, то нашёл перед собой парня, который изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться ему в лицо.   
– Объясни мне, – спросил Блейн, всё ещё пытаясь удержать смех. – Ты назвал своего кота Секси Брандо?  
– Нет. Конечно же, нет, – сказал другой, как нечто очевидное. – Я назвал его Секси Марлон Брандо.  
На этих словах Блейн больше смог удержаться и рассмеялся, а сразу за ним и Курт.  
От этого смеха электричество в воздухе испарилось.   
Короче говоря, Блейн был секси.  
Даже когда смеялся.  
И Курт был один уже в течение нескольких месяцев. Так что наличие этого напряжения было нормальным, но Курт решил не заострять на этом внимания.   
Хотя ни один из них, на самом деле, не забыл бы то, что оба испытывали в тот момент. 

*****

Утром в пятницу день начался как-то странно.  
Спустившись с Блейном, чтобы позавтракать в близлежащем кафе, Курт увидел его мотоцикл.  
Это был Kawasaki ninja 600 черный – в точности как у Себастиана.   
– Да, я знаю, мы их покупали вместе, – сказал ему Блейн, заметив его взгляд и угадывая, как обычно, его мысли. – Хочешь покататься? – спросил он затем.   
О, нет! Ни за что!  
Курт никогда больше не сядет ни на одну из этих штук.  
Теперь он их боялся и отвергал всем своим существом.   
Хватило одного отрицательного кивка, чтобы другой парень снова догадался о творившемся у него в голове.   
– Я... прости, я просто не подумал, – сказал Блейн огорчённо.   
– Не волнуйся. Эмм... здесь в округе есть мальчишки, которые достают нас. Я имею в виду, геев и лесбиянок. Пакостят при первой возможности и иногда довольно серьёзно, даже Сантане и Бриттани. Если они узнают, что ты живёшь со мной, и что ты гей, то могут повредить твой мотоцикл. Если хочешь, поставь его в гараж, он сейчас пустует. Всё равно я свой внедорожник держу снаружи.  
Блейн согласился. Он действительно очень любил своего двухколёсного друга – слишком любил, чтобы позволить парочке гомофобных ребятишек нанести ему вред. Так что он принял ключи, предложенные Куртом, и направился с мотоциклом в гараж под зданием, где тот сказал ему найти бокс под номером сорок пять.  
Гараж был не очень просторным. Самое большее, там могло поместиться, это внедорожник Курта и мото, как у него.   
Он поставил мотоцикл в углу и повернулся, чтобы снова опустить дверцу гаража.   
И тогда он его увидел. И понял, почему, несмотря на местных хулиганов, Курт держал машину на улице.  
Там, в другом углу гаража, было то, что осталось от мотоцикла Себастиана.   
Это было бесформенное нагромождение кусков металла и деталей мото, брошенных, как попало.   
Удар должен был быть действительно чудовищным! 

Блейн приблизился, в то время как в его сознании раздавался смех и фраза, принадлежавшие далёким временам.  
«Хочешь прокатиться, Би? Давай посмотрим, кто лучше справится с этим зверем!» – было первое, что сказал ему Бас после того, как они купили мото.   
Парень протянул руку, чтобы погладить оставшееся от обода переднего колеса – того самого, что зацепилось за одно из колес грузовика, и что теперь было всё погнуто и сломано, – и слеза скатилась по его лицу.  
Он не мог не думать о боли, ужасной боли, которую, должно быть, испытал друг.  
Нет, это было слишком для него.   
Он отошёл и вернулся ко входу, выключил свет, вышел и в гневе закрыл за собой гараж.  
Ему нужно было выпустить пар, прямо сейчас. И он знал только два способа сделать это.

*****

Странные звуки, разбудившие его, доносились из гостиной. Это Курт понял сразу.  
Вероятно, Блейн привёл одного из тех парней домой. Он не видел его с самого утра, когда, выйдя из гаража, тот сказал, будто вспомнил об одном срочном деле и практически убежал прочь.  
Хаммел встал, когда понял, что ему нужно пойти в туалет, а также взять что-нибудь попить на кухне.  
Возможно, если бы друг Блейна оказался симпатичным, он задержался бы немного поболтать с ними.  
Он не спешил вернуться спать и к тому сну, который оставил.  
Это были воспоминания, что ранили сердце.  
Курт направился в гостиную, и то, что он увидел, заставило его застыть в дверях.  
Они трахались. Это было совершенно очевидно.  
Блейн и ещё один парень.  
Незнакомец стоял на коленях, упёршись руками в журнальный столик в гостиной.  
Он держал голову опущенной, пока парень, что был позади, толкался в него.  
Блейн двигался медленно и размеренно, поглаживая руками спину типа перед ним.  
Но, несмотря на почти осторожные движения, он казался злым, заметил Курт.  
Блейн остановился, как только увидел его, неподвижно стоящим на пороге.  
Его лицо приняло шокированное выражение.  
Но лишь на мгновение.  
Впившись взглядом, всё более тёмным от похоти, в глаза Курта, он возобновил движения, толкаясь вперёд ещё стремительнее, входя и выходя из парня под ним с силой гораздо большей, чем раньше – так, что сейчас Курт слышал звуки шлепков его кожи против другой – издавая стоны и продолжая неотрывно смотреть на Курта, который не мог пошевелить ни единым мускулом перед этим зрелищем.  
– Так тебе нравится? – хрипло спросил Блейн грязным тоном, в то время как погружался и выходил наружу со всё увеличивающейся скоростью. – Хочешь, чтобы так тебя трахали?   
– Да, блядь, да, – ответил парень под ним, тяжело дыша.  
Но у Курта сложилось довольно стойкое впечатление, что эти вопросы предназначались не незнакомцу, а ему.  
Его реакция оказалась мгновенной.  
Жар, схожий с чистым огнём поднялся к его щекам, в то время как другой скапливался немного южнее экватора.  
Ему бы следовало развернуться, уйти в комнату и забыть всё, но вместо этого он оставался там, пока эрекция, всё более болезненная, росла у него в штанах.  
Блейн между тем сотрясал парня под ним, но продолжал смотреть на Курта и задавать вопросы, которые, казалось, были обращены только к нему. Вроде:  
– Хочешь этого?   
Вопрос, произнесённый таким низким и хриплым голосом – чистый секс – с потемневшим взглядом, устремлённым прямо ему в глаза, послал волну дрожи вдоль позвоночника Курта.   
Блейн положил руку на спину парня, который попробовал изменить положение, возможно, пытаясь поцеловать его, заставляя смотреть вниз, чтобы не позволить ему заметить Курта, и продолжал толкаться в него, быстро, жёстко, сильно… глаза в глаза с Куртом.   
– Хочешь кончить со мной? – продолжал он искушать его грязным и хриплым голосом.  
Парень под ним кончил вскоре после этого, испустив невероятно высокий стон, и рухнул на столик без сил, но Блейн не остановился.  
Он удерживал его в позиции крепко сжатыми на бедрах руками и продолжил с силой входить и выходить из него без какой-либо жалости, глядя на Курта, обещая ему вещи, жаркие и грязные… большее, чем то, что он видел.   
Курт осознал в тот момент, что Блейн не трахался с тем неизвестным парнем. Нет. Он трахался с ним.   
Эта мысль превратила его в жидкое желе.  
Он медленно облизал губы, и от этого зрелища Блейн издал приглушённый стон и после ещё трёх толчков тоже кончил, не отрывая от него глаз даже в тот момент.  
Потом он вышел из парня, не проявляя ни малейшей деликатности к его чрезмерной чувствительности после оргазма, и, когда тот устало упал на ковёр, Курт смог увидеть Блейна. Обнажённым.  
И тот остался стоять там, тяжело дыша, позволяя себя разглядывать.  
И это стало слишком для Курта. Он развернулся и буквально сбежал, закрываясь в своей комнате.

*****

На следующее утро Курт не выходил из спальни до тех пор, пока не был уверен, что Блейн покинул квартиру.  
Он был сонный, смущённый, потрясённый и знал, что, если бы сейчас наткнулся на Андерсона, то убил бы его.  
Чёрт возьми, месяцы он жил в воздержании, ожидая Себастиана, и теперь должен был терпеть Блейна, приводящего в дом незнакомцев каждый вечер, чтобы вытрахивать их у него перед носом?  
И потом, какого дьявола он так на него смотрел?  
И, прежде всего, почему он сам остался там, позволяя так на себя смотреть?   
Он нервничал, и обычно, когда он нервничал, последнее, что должен был делать – это говорить с Рэйчел Берри!  
Разумеется, первый звонок дня был именно от неё.  
Девушка неоднократно звонила в течение недели, чтобы уговорить его пойти куда-нибудь с ней и Финном и в эту пятницу, но Курт каждый раз отказывался.  
Он был совершенно не в настроении для ещё одного вечера караоке.  
Это не означало, однако, что Курт не был в настроении, чтобы проветриться в тот вечер и забыть на некоторое время эту странную ночь, всё ещё живую в его сознании.  
Он продолжал видеть тело Блейна, фантастическое тело Блейна, всё потное после совокупления. Он продолжал слышать стоны, что парень издавал, слова, что говорил ему, пока трахал другого.  
Нет, это было не к добру!  
Так что он убедил девушку пойти в паб и немного выпить вместе. Никакого караоке – только пиво, и дружеский трёп.  
После этого телефонного звонка Курт чувствовал себя ещё более уставшим и нервным, чем прежде. Рэйчел забросала его вопросами о Блейне. О том, каков он, чем занимается.   
Принять душ казалось единственной альтернативой на тот момент.  
Он оденется, а затем пойдёт навестить Себастиана, и оттуда прямиком отправится к Рэйчел, чтобы провести вечер с ней и Финном.  
Главным образом, он хотел быть уверен, что сможет избегать Блейна хотя бы до вечера.  
Но, естественно, ему не могло так повезти.


	5. Простая жизнь никогда не проста.

Блейн сам с удовольствием поколотил бы себя тем утром, если бы только мог. Восемь лет. Восемь лет он ждал этой возможности и теперь потерял всё из-за какого-то жалкого случайного траха.  
Когда он успел стать таким идиотом?

Нанося резкие удары боксёрской груше и автоматически перемещая вес с ноги на ногу, вперед, а затем назад, как тренер научил его много лет назад, он думал обо всём, что привело его в Нью-Йорк, когда он ещё не знал о том, что на самом деле случилось с Себастианом, когда даже не представлял, что Курт всё ещё будет там.  
Господи! Взгляд Хаммела прошедшей ночью заставил его потерять голову в считанные секунды. Он утратил всякий контроль.  
Видеть его перед собой, такого беспомощного, с раскрасневшимися щеками и глазами, потемневшими от похоти, и с очевидным стояком, которого не могла скрыть тонкая ткань пижамных брюк... Он поддался. На одно мгновение, только на одно, он позволил желанию управлять им.  
Как раз то, чего он не мог себе позволить.  
Отсюда вопрос: когда он успел стать таким идиотом? 

В тот момент, когда Курт развернулся и убежал, прячась в спальне, что-то в нём сломалось.  
Он верил, почти надеялся, что тот кинулся бы ему в объятия с криком «Сделай меня твоим!», как в самых низкопробных порно-фильмах. Чёрт! Он бы сам вскочил и набросился на него, чтобы взять или отдаться прямо там, на полу, на всю ночь и даже дольше, если бы парень не сбежал тогда.

Но он здесь не для этого.  
У него был шанс, который он упустил; и только то, что Себастиан в этот момент не мог напомнить ему про обещание, не значило, что он не должен всё равно продолжать держать его.  
Поэтому, он вышвырнул безо всяких церемоний парнишку, которого только что отымел. Которого использовал так глупо, сперва – чтобы забыть, а затем – чтобы продемонстрировать другому, на что был способен. И после этого идиотского спектакля, он оделся и направился к комнате Курта.  
Он хотел объясниться, сказать ему всё.  
Он не знал, подходящий ли момент, но, безусловно, это было тем, в чём он нуждался, чтобы снова оказаться на равных, чтобы быть понятым и, возможно, наконец, увиденным. На самом деле, увиденным.

Однако, он услышал плач.  
За десять дней, что Блейн провёл там, это случалось не впервые. Но, безусловно, впервые он сам вызвал эти слёзы. Он задался вопросом: почему? И возненавидел себя за это. Потому что он поклялся, что этого больше не произойдёт. Не по его вине.

Он прислонился головой к двери, силой удерживая кулаки за спиной.  
Он хотел было пустить их в ход, чтобы постучать, или выломать дверь, а потом целовать Курта до тех пор, пока слёзы не превратились бы в улыбки, пока парень не почувствовал бы себя менее одиноким, менее уязвимым. Пока бы не вспомнил.

Однако он находился там не для того, чтобы облегчить вещи для себя, а чтобы облегчить их для Курта. А так он ему не помогал.

Так что, он вернулся в гостиную, где провёл всю ночь, НЕ глядя телевизор, который передавал повторы телефильма, весьма популярного среди молодёжи. Название должно было быть что-то вроде «Хор», и в чём можно было быть уверенными, так это в том, что речь там шла именно о хоре.  
И вспоминая.

В шесть утра он, наконец, оделся и, выйдя из дома, направился в спортивный зал, чтобы выпустить напряжение и гнев единственным известным ему способом, после секса. Бокс.

Он догадывался, что Курт не захочет видеть его дома; но истина заключалась в том, что внезапное желание рассказать Хаммелу всё, которое настигло его прошлой ночью, теперь испарилось.  
Он лишь ранил бы его и потерял. Хуже. Себастиан бы потерял его, и этого Блейн не мог себе позволить. Существовали вещи, которые Курт должен был знать, но долг Бастиана сказать их ему лично; и это тоже было частью их договора. А потом, были ещё и другие вещи, которые Курту никогда не следовало узнать. Никогда.  
Блейн не нарушит обещания. Даже если Бас... нет, он не хотел думать об этом.

Решение было принято давно, и даже если в действительности он никогда не имел дела с ситуацией, в которой теперь находился его лучший друг, он не мог изменить его. Он продолжит подавлять в себе желание к Курту. И найдёт благовидное оправдание собственного поведения прошлой ночью.  
Алкоголь. Наркотики. Неважно, если у Курта сложится неверное представление о нём. Лишь бы держать Хаммела подальше от той истины, которую Блейн должен скрывать от него.

Бросив взгляд на настенные часы тренажёрного зала, он понял, что опаздывает на сегодняшнюю встречу. Он быстро принял душ и направился в бар поблизости.  
Необходимо было заняться этим делом, прежде чем разбираться с Куртом. Или всё оказалось бы бесполезно.

Андерсон пришёл в бар с опозданием на десять минут.  
Он заглянул внутрь через витрину заведения и сразу увидел то, что искал. Они были уже там.   
Блейн собрался с духом и вошёл.

*****

Курту было одиноко. Это правда. Он чувствовал себя так уже несколько месяцев.  
Он любил Себастиана, но он был человеком, которому не хватало близости, физического контакта и, да, секса тоже. Он бы мог перебиваться случайными партнёрами на одну ночь, просто чтобы облегчить свою боль и одиночество. Мог бы.  
Конечно, не в первые месяцы после аварии, когда тоска и надежда сливались в адскую смесь, что не оставляла места ни для чего другого, кроме постоянного страха, в его жизни. Но позже, когда всё стало только вопросом ожидания какого-нибудь знака, изменения, сдвига, да, он мог бы это сделать. В возможностях недостатка не было.  
Не в Нью-Йорке, по крайней мере.

Жизнь не останавливается только потому, что ты не готов двигаться вперёд, не так ли?  
Но у Курта Хаммела было своё кредо. Которому до этого момента он относительно легко следовал. Достаточно было просто вовремя сбежать, когда чужой взгляд становился слишком настойчивым, а комплименты слишком откровенными.  
Теперь, однако, парень гей, бесспорно привлекательный, свободно бродил по его дому, голый, аппетитный, и, прежде всего, занимался сексом с незнакомцами, при этом трахая его взглядом с таким выражением, будто никогда и никого не желал так, как желал его.   
Это выбивало почву из-под ног.

Хаммел был уверен, что не испытывает ничего к Блейну, и как могло быть иначе? Они едва познакомились, он не знал о нём ровным счётом ничего; и парень, казалось, был не склонен рассказывать что-то о себе. В течение этой недели совместного проживания, Курт пытался задавать ему вопросы личного характера, но не получил ничего, кроме бесполезной и поверхностной информации. Ещё меньше ему удалось узнать об их дружбе с Себастианом. Каждый раз, когда он пытался подступиться к этому вопросу, Блейн отвечал односложно или замыкался в необъяснимом молчании, и на его лицо набегала лёгкая тень. Из-за воспоминаний, думал Курт, которые, возможно, были не такими уж безоблачными.  
К тому же, он чувствовал себя в однозначно проигрышном положении, учитывая всё то, что Блейн – как выяснялось с каждым днём всё больше – знал о нём. И это Хаммела немало нервировало.   
И потом, оставался факт, что Блейн был красивым парнем. Определённо, его типаж.  
Красивым парнем геем, немного невыносимым и чудным, но, чёрт возьми! Сексуальным до смерти.  
Курт находил его привлекательным, но это было нормально, нет?  
Он и Эштона Катчера находил привлекательным, и это, совершенно точно, не могло считаться изменой Бастиану! Нельзя было придавать чрезмерное значение тому, что значения вовсе не имело.

И потом, Блейн был ему нужен, в некотором смысле.  
Или, точнее, ему был нужен кто-то, кто помог бы защититься от атак Мадлен, и Блейн, казалось, не только имел таинственного происхождения средства, чтобы сделать это, но также необходимую информацию. По крайней мере, он знал ведьму, с которой они имели дело. И ненавидел её столь же люто, как и он сам.  
Курт мог использовать его, короче говоря. И он это делал.

Нет, тем, что его беспокоило, являлась естественная эмпатия*, которую он в первый же момент почувствовал с парнем; мягкость и забота, что тот демонстрировал, заставляла его иногда задаваться вопросом, чего Блейн в действительности хотел от него?   
Было легко отмахнуться от мимолётного внимания случайных незнакомцев.  
Значительно сложнее оказалось закрывать глаза на настоящую заинтересованность, которой ему не хватало с тех пор, как с Себастианом произошёл несчастный случай.  
И, возможно, даже раньше.

Короче говоря, он многое должен был понять. Многое, узнать. Но суть состояла в том, что он не хотел этого делать. Потому что боялся.

Именно это Курт повторял самому себе, пока, сидя за барной стойкой, продолжал заказывать пиво и странные коктейли с самыми абсурдными названиями. Вообще-то он не пил. За все свои двадцать шесть лет, он напился только один раз, в старшей школе, и то, только потому, что кто-то сказал ему, будто таким образом было бы легче справляться в том аду, который тогда он называл жизнью. Он уже не помнил, кто это был, да, и не суть важно. Важно то, что это оказалось огромной глупостью.  
Один раз после аварии Себастиана он был близок к подобному. Он выпил так много, что думал, умрёт.  
Однако, он хотел понять. Хотел почувствовать. И хоть немного заглушить ту боль, что заполняла его, неспешно разъедая изнутри.

Однако, Сантана появилась вовремя, чтобы спасти его.  
И она же помогла ему найти силы, чтобы подняться и пойти взглянуть на своего мужчину. Или на то, что от него осталось.

Но сейчас он определённо готов был пересмотреть взгляд на лечебные свойства алкоголя, поглощаемого в огромных количествах. По крайней мере, он настолько затуманивал разум, что такие глупые вещи, как светлый жилет, вместо серого, надетый поверх чёрного свитера – что было, к тому же, грубейшей ошибкой – приобретали почти жизненную важность. Достаточную, во всяком случае, чтобы затмить всё остальное.

Когда Рэйчел, сидящая рядом с ним за стойкой бара в пабе, на третьем замысловатом коктейле немного обеспокоенно спросила его, не перебарщивает ли он, Курт заносчиво ответил, что у него была тяжелая неделя.   
– Тяжелее последних восьми месяцев, Курти? – спросила искренне заинтересованная девушка.

Они двое не слишком часто виделись с тех пор, как Курт оставил NYADA и переехал к Бастиану. Проживание в отдалённых районах и ежедневные дела, особенно Рэйчел, которая работала актрисой в театрах Нью-Йорка, позволяли им встречаться лишь изредка и только в выходные дни. Между ними по-прежнему оставались очень тесные отношения, которые поддерживались многочасовыми телефонными разговорами, конечно, но что-то изменилось со временем. Курт знал, что не испытывал ревности к успешной карьере девушки; выбор отступить на самом взлёте был сделан, по сути, им самим, но он также знал, что оставалось мало того, чем он мог поделиться с ней.  
Одной из этих вещей была его боль, связанная с Себастианом, другой – бардак в голове, из-за Блейна.

– Определённо, – был, однако, честный ответ, который он дал ей.  
Сейчас Курт, возможно, не желал знать, что это означает, но был уверен, какое-то значение это, наверняка, имеет.

*****

Когда Блейн вернулся, застал квартиру в точности такой, какой и рассчитывал: пустой.  
Но, вопреки тому, чего он ожидал, его вещи не валялись в углу с табличкой с надписью «УХОДИ!!!» сверху. Более того, всё было точно в таком же состоянии, как он оставил в то утро.

 

Ладно. Возможно, ещё можно было что-то сделать, чтобы исправить тот бардак, который он учинил.

Он как раз подумывал принять душ, чтобы прояснить мысли, когда его телефон ожил. Едва Блейн увидел, кто звонит, его лицо резко утратило все краски. Вот оно. Очевидно, праздновать победу было слишком рано.  
– Курт? – ответил он с тревогой в голосе. Он был готов к любой выволочке, готов был даже услышать, что тот не переступит порог дома, пока Андерсон не съедет.  
Тем не менее, то, что он услышал, удивило его.   
– Э-э? Ах, нет, я не Курт, – ответил ему женский голос, казалось, порядочно навеселе. – Я восхитительная Рэйчел Берри! – и после – тишина. Блейн ждал продолжения, которое, похоже, не предвиделось.   
– Хм... ок, восхитительная Рэйчел Берри, почему ты звонишь мне с телефона Курта? С ним что-то случилось? – спросил тогда парень, теперь гораздо более встревоженный.  
– Да, точно... я, Курти и мой Финни мы пришли в этот паб сегодня вечером, и это было идиотской затеей, потому что в пабах люди всегда слишком пьяные, чтобы оценить настоящий талант, и мы обычно проводим вечер пятницы в караоке-баре, мы не любим пить, что, к тому же, вредно для кожи и зубов... прости, почему ты мне позвонил? Я уже не помню…  
– Сказать по правде, это ты мне позвонила, а не наоборот, Рэйчел! – Сколько ж она выпила? Спросил себя Блейн.  
– Ах да, верно... правда, – проговорила она, а затем разразилась определённо пьяным смехом. – Я тебе звоню, потому что наши друзья, мои и Финна, не мои и твои, мы ведь даже не знакомы, как же мы можем иметь общих друзей? Они все пьяные, слышал бы ты их по телефону! Несут сущую ерунду… а Курти говорит, что, пускай у тебя ооооочень странные волосы, но тебе можно довериться, если, конечно, ты не трахаешься с ним взглядом, или кот с твоими волосами, это я не совсем поняла, потому что обычно, чтобы трахаться используют другие части тела, а не глаза... и кошки не занимаются сексом с волосами, в крайнем случае, с коврами. И потом, нельзя трахнуть кота взглядом. Окей, ладно. Можно делать это и глазами, но толку от этого, на самом деле, мало... намного лучше руки, а также...   
Ок. Девушка снова отвлеклась, немало разволновав Блейна. Болтушка по пьяни. Этот тип был наихудшим с его точки зрения. Он задался вопросом, что Курт рассказал ей о предыдущем вечере. Небольшой его части было также любопытно, каков Курт в подпитии. Делал ли его алкоголь всё также более раскованным и смелым, как, когда они были школьниками. Но он заставил эту часть замолчать, прежде чем не совсем целомудренные мысли не взяли верх.  
– Э-э-э, Рэйчел... что тебе нужно? – прервал он её нетерпеливо.  
– Да, верно... так вот, ты можешь заехать за нами? Мы все трое здорово выпили и не в состоянии вести те штуки с колёсами, как они называются? Те, которые двигаются... ну, короче, мы не можем вести эти штуки, и было бы мило, если бы ты смог подъехать сюда и забрать нас сейчас. Мы в пабе «Роуз», знаешь его?  
– Да, я был там пару раз. Это тот, что на 54 Авеню, так?   
– Да... кажется... по правде говоря, я не уверена... но, если увидишь на сцене потрясающую девушку, поющую хиты Барбары, значит, это я, и паб – тот самый, что ты сказал. Ой, прости, должна тебя оставить. Курт играет в «Сунь внутрь» с каким-то старым боровом, и я не хочу, чтобы он забеременел! Надеюсь увидеть тебя скоро!!!  
Блейн не успел ответить вовремя, чтобы узнать, в чём именно состоит эта игра «Сунь внутрь» – а ассоциации, вызванные названием были не из самых приятных – как девушка уже повесила трубку.  
Отлично! Теперь ему предстояло вытаскивать из паба трёх пьяных, в том числе, Курта, являвшегося потенциальной жертвой «старого борова».  
Немного встревоженный, он поспешил покинуть квартиру, и спустился вниз, в гараж, чтобы взять мото.  
Вид обломков мотоцикла Себастиана стал для него ещё одним напоминанием. Вот почему он был там. Следовательно, к чёрту его собственные проблемы и к чёрту его тайное желание.  
Он был там, чтобы сделать то, что сам Себастиан в настоящее время не мог. Защищать Курта и помогать ему – вписывалось в схему.  
Даже если это означало защищать его, прежде всего, от себя, и даже от него самого.  
С лёгким вздохом он надел шлем и вывел мотоцикл из гаража. Он спросил себя, и не впервые, почему в тот день, вместо того, чтобы остановиться в Нью-Йорке, он не продолжил путь, чтобы съездить проведать своего брата, как собирался изначально.

*****

– Ты… что ты здесь делаешь? Почему он здесь? Что он здесь делает? – спросил Курт, обращаясь одновременно ко всем.  
– Эй, приятель, я даже не знаю, кто он такой, – сказал Финн с прохладцей, когда заметил, что Курт настойчиво смотрит именно на него, в ожидании ответа.  
– Это наш герой, Финни, тот, кто пришёл спасти нас! – объявила Рэйчел, появившись сзади и тут же повесившись на руку Блейна. Потом она повернулась к Курту, глядя на него вопросительно. – Правильно, Курти? Потому что, в противном случае, я вторгаюсь в личное пространство незнакомца. Хотя, волосы соответствуют твоему описанию. Курти! Так это он? – спросила девушка, положив голову на плечо изумлённо косящегося на неё Блейна, не дожидаясь ответа друга.

Чем было это неприятное ощущение в желудке, что Курт почувствовал, глядя на это зрелище? Раздражение? Ох, я вас умоляю!..

– Да, это он, и, как по мне, он может спокойненько возвращаться домой! Я прекрасно справлюсь со своим джипом, – заявил Курт убеждённо, поднимаясь с колен старика, что крепко держал его, будто бы укачивая, когда Блейн вошёл, тут же теряя равновесие и почти падая на пол.  
Но сильные руки Блейна немедленно подхватили Хаммела.  
Его внезапную близость Курт ощутил, как электрический разряд.  
Его запах, окруживший парня, и его глаза совсем рядом, обеспокоенно устремлённые на него, делали Курта слабым. И в то же время вызывали смутную эйфорию.  
Он встряхнулся, отстраняясь от Блейна, и тяжело плюхаясь на другой стул. – Мой внедорожник. У меня внедорожник, не джип, – сказал он, совершенно не к месту.  
– А что, разве есть разница? – спросил Финн, беззаботно продолжая потягивать пиво.  
Тем временем Рэйчел снова приблизилась к Блейну, всё ещё несколько шокированному, и бесцеремонно уставилась на его брови.   
– Ты похож на волшебного гнома. Бьюсь об заклад, что твоя сила заключается именно в тех треугольных штучках на твоём лице. Но ты всё равно очень красивый. Ты мне нравишься. Ох, хочешь спеть со мной дуэтом? Или сделать ребёночка с евроазиатскими чертами, мне без разницы! – воскликнула девушка, полностью во власти собственного бреда.  
В этот момент Финн, который наблюдал всю сцену с хмурой гримасой на лице, заявил, что с него довольно.  
Он схватил Рэйчел за руку и сказал, что, хоть и немного навеселе, но вполне в состоянии вызвать такси, чтобы вернуться домой; а Блейн пусть позаботится о Курте.  
Кивнув на прощание, он пообещал Курту позвонить завтра, и вышел, без особых усилий таща за собой вырывающуюся Рэйчел, которая, во что бы то ни стало, хотела зачать ребёнка с Блейном.  
Парень повернулся к стойке бара, где он оставил Хаммела ждать его, и увидел, что старик снова взялся за своё и поглаживал предплечья Курта с похотливым видом, шепча ему на ухо нечто, что в то же мгновение заставило парня одновременно захихикать и покраснеть.   
Когда его рука соскользнула слишком близко к промежности Курта, у Блейна потемнело в глазах.  
Он ястребом налетел на них и зло отшвырнул от Хаммела старика.  
– Эй, – возмутился тот.  
– Ни слова, старик, или, клянусь, я тебя зашибу! – гневно пресёк он всяческие возражения.  
Затем, повернувшись к Курту, Андерсон взял его за руку и буквально поволок к выходу, в то время как тот ворчал:   
– Боже, какой же ты собственник!  
Убедить Курта отдать ключи от его внедорожника, когда они вышли из заведения, оказалось непростой задачей.  
Курт, может, и был порядком пьян – и тот факт, что он исполнял своего рода лэп-дэнс у фонарного столба, во всё горло распевая «It's raining man», было конкретным тому доказательством – но оставался, тем не менее, всё тем же упрямцем, что и в трезвом состоянии. Никто не должен был прикасаться к его внедорожнику, продолжал твердить он. Блейну удалось убедить его только рассказами о страшных сценах дорожных аварий.  
Ему не хотелось использовать эту карту, но когда Курт уловил связь с тем, что случилось с Себастианом, отдал ключи Блейну без возражений, прерывая своё шоу и немедленно устраиваясь на пассажирское сидение.  
Терпеть его разговоры в машине было также весьма непросто для Блейна. После недолгого молчания, Курт развязал язык, забыв обо всём на свете в своём состоянии глубокого опьянения.  
И его речи никак не помогали и без того высокому уровню стресса Андерсона.  
Конечно, Блейн и сам был немного виноват, он мог бы и не спрашивать, в чём заключалась игра «Сунь внутрь».  
Но его любопытство взяло верх.  
Так что теперь он мог лишь терпеть объяснения – подробные, противоречивые и весьма эротические – которыми щедро сыпал Курт.  
Да, игра «Сунь внутрь» была именно тем, что он и ожидал.  
То есть, началось всё, как соревнование, кто проглотит больше алкоголя в кратчайшие сроки, а затем переросло в ту пошлость, которую он себе и представлял.  
К счастью, однако, кажется, Курт и старый извращенец не успели сделать практически ничего, кроме как установить общие правила. Отвращение, отразившееся на лице Блейна при описании того, что старик собирался сунуть Хаммелу в рот вместо Bacardi Breezer, было неверно истолковано этим последним, однако.  
– Что? Не веришь, что я в состоянии делать некоторые вещи? – спросил он его немного обижено.  
– О, нет, я верю в твои способности, ещё как! Просто, ни за что на свете не хотел бы видеть, как ты занимаешься этим с таким мерзким стариком.  
– Не беспокойся. Ты не увидишь меня за подобным даже и с молодым. Я не эксгибиционист. Я... и потом, я бы никогда не пошёл с этим... типом. Я только хотел немного внимания, – произнёс Курт напевно, поглаживая Блейна по предплечью с медлительной томностью, впрочем, без каких-либо видимых намерений, учитывая, что он даже не смотрел на него.  
Более того, он смотрел в окошко.

– Мне показалось, что он был убеждён в обратном, и я уверен, что если ты хочешь только внимания, то можешь получить его от кого-нибудь получше, Курт, – например, от меня, подумал Блейн, стараясь не обращать внимания на мурашки, которые этот простой контакт посылал по его телу.  
Чем именно Курт занимался? Ощупывал его мышцы?  
Потому что было похоже на то, судя по лёгким пожатиям руки Хаммела вокруг его бицепса.  
– Конечно. Может быть. Потому что я этого стою... как тот шампунь, – заявил Курт, убирая руку. – Он назвал меня ангелом. Но я не ангел, нет. Я смелый. Сексуальный. Я горячий... меня тошнит! Останови, я не хочу заблевать машину!!! – воскликнул Курт внезапно, прикрывая рот рукой и выскакивая из машины ещё до того, как Блейн остановил её окончательно.

«Хм, интересно», – подумал Блейн, прежде чем выйти наружу, чтобы помочь Курту, которого выворачивало на обочине дороги.  
После этого стало легче. Вернувшись в машину, Курт впал в некое полусонное состояние и пребывал в нём с закрытыми глазами, молчаливый и неподвижный, до тех пор, пока они не подъехали к дому.  
Затем он начал петь.

****

– Только не это, Курт, не сейчас, пожалуйста.  
Повторял ему Блейн уже минут десять, но тот, казалось, не был склонен, ни в малейшей степени, ни подниматься по лестнице, ни, тем более, перестать распевать во всё горло «Bad romance» Lady Gaga.  
Блейн прилагал немалые усилия, чтобы заставить его, как двигаться, так и замолчать; и он начинал всерьёз задумываться, а не закинуть ли Хаммела себе на плечо, чтобы справиться с задачей побыстрее.  
Курт, однако, был выше него, и, безусловно, сильнее, чем казался, даже в таком состоянии, хотя бы за счет собственного веса.   
Это была не лучшая идея.  
Они бы попросту скатились вниз по лестнице, рискуя получить серьёзные травмы.  
А посему, единственным, что Блейн мог делать, так это молиться, чтобы никто из соседей не услышал внеплановый ночной концерт и не вызвал полицию.  
В конце концов, было пять утра.  
Тем не менее, каким-то чудом, парочка сумела добраться до их квартиры без происшествий.  
Жители Нью-Йорка, должно быть, действительно привыкли слышать бог знает что, подумал Блейн.  
По правде говоря, был некий незримый свидетель всей этой сцены.  
Тот самый, что сейчас звонил Мадлен Смайт по телефону.  
Питер Джонс, здешний консьерж, был человеком с невысокими запросами. Он не знал в точности, почему женщину мог интересовать тот факт, что Хаммел вернулся домой пьяным. Но, как миссис Смайт всегда говорила, платила ему она – и довольно щедро – для того чтобы он сообщал информацию, а не думал.  
Следовательно, он поспешил описать на её голосовую почту недавно увиденное, дополняя это тем, что поведала ему миссис Бингли этим утром, когда он принёс ей газету. А именно, что теперь у Хаммела есть сосед.  
Пидор, вроде него самого, думал Питер, учитывая, с какой непринуждённостью Хаммел лапал его.  
Питера нисколько не интересовало, естественно, какую дырку Хаммел и тот другой предпочитали заполнять своим членом. Но подозревал, что именно эта конкретная новость доставила бы особое удовольствие женщине, и, возможно, принесла бы дополнительный доход.  
Человеку же надо на что-то жить, нет?  
Но этого Блейн, само собой, знать не мог.  
Он помог Курту опереться на стену возле двери, пока искал ключи от дома в своих карманах.  
– Хочешь, помогу? Я хорошо умею искать вещи, – заявил Курт, сунув с невероятной для его состояния быстротой и ловкостью – что немало изумило Блейна – обе руки в карманы его джинсов, начиная затем двигать их там беспорядочно, но, определённо, слишком близко к причинному месту.  
Блейн чуть не рассмеялся из-за абсурдности ситуации и решил игнорировать жар, начинавший накапливаться южнее экватора от этого простого прикосновения.  
Так что, он немедленно вытащил его руки из своих джинсов.   
– Э, нет, вот этого ты совершенно не должен мне делать, Курт, постой тут.  
Видеть Курта в таком состоянии было интересно, подумал Андерсон, открывая дверь. Он не был абсолютно пьян; он был пьян ровно настолько, чтобы быть в состоянии произносить вполне логичные вещи, но не контролировать то, что нёс.  
И потом, всегда такой идеально ухоженный, внимательный к тому, что делал и говорил; сейчас он стоял перед ним, небрежно растрёпанный.  
Какая-то его часть чувствовала себя плохо, зная, что к этому парня привело отчасти и то, что он сделал прошлой ночью.  
Другая же часть находила его слишком милым и очаровательным.  
Когда он туда переехал, то подсознательно надеялся, что сосуществование под одной крышей продемонстрирует такие стороны Хаммела, которые смогут избавить Андерсона от нездорового интереса к нему.  
Однако, чем больше Блейн видел, тем больше находил черт, которые в нём ему нравились.  
Сегодняшний Курт не сильно отличался от фантастического парня его юности, которого он так хорошо помнил. И это разбивало вдребезги все надежды.  
Наконец, ему удалось открыть дверь. Курт в тот же момент буквально повис у него на спине, заталкивая в дом, и даже не давая времени, чтобы закрыть дверь, одновременно запевая снова высоким голосом "Bad romance" и отбивая такт кулаками по спине Блейна.  
– Ладно, Курт, а теперь мы отправимся в постельку, да? – сказал он ему, пытаясь прекратить эту пытку.  
– Эй, мистер Андерсон, что за предложения?!! Я парень замужний, знаешь ли! – захихикал притворно оскорблённый Курт.  
– Нет, не замужний, и, в любом случае, я имел в виду – спать!  
– Ох, какая пустая трата человеческих ресурсов! – заявил Курт, размахивая руками без видимой причины. И в этом Блейн был с ним на сто процентов согласен, но предпочёл не высказывать свои мысли вслух.  
Шагая по воображаемой линии на полу, Курт споткнулся о собственные ноги, но Блейн снова успел подхватить его в полёте, прежде чем он расшиб голову о стенку позади себя.  
Они опять оказались близко. Слишком близко.  
Курт, привалившийся к стенке, собственным весом утянул за собой и Блейна, чье тело теперь полностью распласталось по его, в то время как руки Андерсона сжимались на талии Хаммела.  
– Мне нравятся твои глаза... и губы тоже... интересно, почему они ещё не снятся мне по ночам... – прошептал Курт, опасно приближая свои губы к его.  
И Блейн знал, что должен был отстраниться, прервать зрительный контакт с этими, чистыми глазами. Сделать хоть что-то, короче говоря.  
Но он оказался целиком во власти ясного взгляда, горячего дыхания, что ласкало его кожу, принося с собой запах алкоголя, за которым угадывался аромат клубники, который он ещё помнил с прошлых времён.  
Блейн осознал, что смотрит в глаза сломленного ребёнка, который не в силах контролировать себя так, как хотел бы, который не знает больше, что делать со своей жизнью.  
И какая-то частичка его души умерла от мысли, что, возможно, он сам заставил парня понять это.  
Но его губы были уже совсем близко. Они касались губ Блейна, и, как он и думал, были мягкими и гладкими. И дыхание, перемешивающееся с его собственным, пахло обещаниями, приключением и старыми воспоминаниями.  
И поцелуй, один-единственный поцелуй, о котором, вероятно, Курт на следующий день даже не будет помнить, какой вред он мог принести?  
Но внезапно голова Курта тяжело упала на плечо, и сам он, всем телом, полностью навалился на Блейна.  
Короче говоря, Курт потерял сознание.  
Упасть ему не давали только руки Блейна. Который вздохнул. Сам не зная, от облегчения или от отчаяния. Возможно, и от того, и от другого.  
– Предупреждаю, я вооружена, и не побоюсь нанести удар!!! – раздался голосок, нарушая молчание, что воцарилось в тот момент.  
Когда Блейн повернулся, он увидел, в дверях миссис Бингли с огромной скалкой в руке, которую она держала высоко над головой с видом воинственной амазонки, готовой сразиться с любым монстром.  
Точно, он же оставил дверь открытой! Когда глазки пожилой дамы разглядели, как следует, представшую ей картину, а именно, бессознательно поникшего Курта в его объятиях, он почувствовал, что обязан оправдаться и сказать, что нет, всё было совсем не так, как казалось.  
– Окей, кучерявый, – прервала его, однако, женщина, строго нахмурившись. – Теперь объясни мне, какого дьявола здесь происходит!

 

*****

 

Миссис Бингли была гораздо более властной, чем ему показалось, когда парень увидел её в первый раз. Поняв, что Курт был всего лишь пьян, она приказала Блейну взять его на руки и отнести в спальню, где она сама позаботилась о том, чтобы снять с него сапоги и накрыть одеялом. После чего заставила Блейна поставить рядом с кроватью пустое ведро и графин воды.  
Затем, кивком, сделала ему знак следовать за ней на кухню.  
Где отвесила парню мощную затрещину.  
– И благодари Бога, что я не воспользовалась скалкой! Что ты сделал бедному мальчику, а?  
– Ай! Я... ничего! Он сам всё сделал! Я всего лишь забрал его из паба, – попытался защищаться, Блейн, взвыв от боли. Боже правый, эта бабуля обладала недюжинной силой!  
– И ты уверен, что не имеешь ни малейшего отношения к причинам, которые побудили его к этой огромной глупости?  
На это Блейн не ответил. Он был уверен, что имел отношение к таковым причинам, но, уж точно, не мог говорить подобное этой женщине.  
Но и его молчания оказалось достаточно, чтобы та поняла ответ.  
– Ты мне нравишься, сынок. О, ради всего святого, твой вкус в одежде немного сомнителен, и я всерьёз считаю, что тебе следует принять к сведению совет носить обувь на платформе, чтобы добавить несколько дюймов в высоту, но у тебя честные глаза. Так что, прекращай придуриваться и скажи мне правду, – твёрдо заявила миссис Бингли. – Ты ведь уже был здесь два года назад, верно?  
Блейн поперхнулся водой, которую пил. Этого вопроса он совершенно не ожидал.   
– Как? Что? Кто? – растерянно пробормотал он.  
– Что такое сынок, хочешь попросить звонок другу, чтобы тебе помогли угадать верный ответ? – съязвила миссис Бингли. – Я могу не помнить, что ела сегодня утром, и, знаешь, серьёзно, мне хотелось бы вспомнить, потому что с тех пор у меня страшно болит живот, и потом, все эти газы, которые... забудем! Но я прекрасно помню то, что случилось двадцать лет назад, а уж, тем более, два года. Доктор говорит мне, что это нормально, я таким уж нормальным это не нахожу, так я ему и сказала. Короче, когда Курти отправился навестить отца в Лайме, Себастиан остался здесь один и... Чёрт подери, он был в жутком состоянии в тот период. По вечерам возвращался поздно, был вечно пьян. Он говорил, это из-за отсутствия Курти. Отсутствие Курти – хрен на палоч... короче, ты понял, говорила я себе. Потом является этот типчик с зализанными волосами. Жел... гел... ох, короче говоря, фиксатор для волос, как там называют эту мерзость? Я это называю коровьей слюной. И этот типчик ни разу больше не показался. Вошёл в квартиру и вышел только через два дня. Ровно через два дня. И после этого снова вернулся мой прежний Себастиан, весёлый и улыбающийся. Я не сразу тебя узнала из-за того, что теперь творится на твоей голове. Теперь... эммм, хотела бы я сказать, что это выглядит лучше, да только, врать не приучена... в общем, ты понимаешь. Это ведь был ты, верно?  
Блейн смотрел на неё с открытым ртом, будто поражённый молнией.  
– Ах, не удивляйся так, парень, и закрой свой рот, прежде чем туда стая ворон влетит! Я живу тем, что сую нос в чужие дела. Чёрт возьми, своих-то не осталось, так хоть позвольте мне покопаться в чужих! Так что, это был ты или нет?  
Да, точно, это был он. И Блейн отлично помнил те два дня, когда он остановился в этом самом доме, тогда ему совершенно незнакомом, чтобы попытаться вразумить друга. Ему казалось, что он был очень осторожен. Что никто его не заметил. Он вошёл и вышел в самые невероятные часы ночи, специально, чтобы избежать возможных свидетелей.  
Вошёл убеждённый и готовый к борьбе, а вышел с огромной пробоиной в сердце и ещё одной утратой, что можно было добавить в и без того длинный список. И новым обещанием, которое было ещё более сложно держать.

– Обещай мне, Блейн, пообещай сейчас, или всё кончено, – вот как Себастиан загнал его тогда в ловушку. 

– Да, это был я, – ответил он. Можно было бы попытаться отрицать, но он спросил себя, зачем?  
– Почему ты здесь, Блейн Андерсон из Чикаго? Себастиан что-то натворил?  
– Боюсь, что да, мэм.  
– Это что-то, от чего Курти будет страдать?  
– Боюсь, что да, мэм.  
– Но ты сделаешь всё, чтобы этого не случилось, верно, парень?  
– Боюсь, что да, мэм.  
– Ты умеешь говорить только «боюсь, что да, мэм»? – съехидничала дама, упирая руки в бока.  
– Нет, мэм, – усмехнувшись, ответил Блейн.  
– Хорошо. Тогда скажи мне, почему ты этого боишься?  
Вот. Это был хороший вопрос, просто отличный. Один из тех, ответы на которые Блейна определённо пугали.  
– Я не считаю правильным то, что делаю, мэм.  
– И что же ты делаешь, помимо исправления того бардака, с которым твой друг сам сейчас не в состоянии разобраться?  
– Осложняю некоторые вещи, мэм. Для себя, уж точно.  
– Ну, так не делай этого, парень.   
– Думаю, что это легче сказать, чем сделать, мэм.  
– Ты не глупый малый, во всяком случае, с виду. Ну, если не считать твоей причёски. Поэтому позволь сказать тебе кое-что сейчас, учитывая, что завтра я, возможно, ничего не вспомню из этого разговора. Это великая истина... то, что я скажу... а также то, что завтра я ничего из этого не вспомню, честно говоря. Это всё голова. Доктор говорит, что это нормально. Для меня не очень-то. Так я ему и сказала. Не важно… Иногда нужно немало времени, чтобы понять это, но, рано или поздно, жизнь всем преподносит этот урок. Кому больше повезёт, по крайней мере. Не мы выбираем, что делать ради любви. Любовь сама решает, что мы должны делать, сынок.  
– Любовь тут ни при чём, мэм!  
– О, я тебя прошу! Любовь всегда при чём, малыш! Даже когда думаешь, что это не так, на самом деле, любовь имеет к этому отношение. Ты говоришь странные вещи, но ты здесь из-за любви. Я ещё не поняла, к кому: к долговязому или к фарфоровому. Но я уверена, что привела тебя сюда любовь, это точно!  
Блейн в ответ на эти слова лишь кивнул. А что ещё он мог сказать?  
Он находился там ради любви, это правда.  
Но уточнять сейчас, что это была не любовь к Себастиану, а то чувство, которое он всё ещё продолжал испытывать после всех прошедших лет, несмотря ни на что, к Курту, явно не стоило.  
– А ведь я знала, – ласково улыбнулась ему миссис Бингли. – А теперь иди и ты спать, малыш, у тебя усталый вид. И, да! Блейн? Пусть тебе не приходят странные идеи только потому, что Курти сегодня навеселе. Если я узнаю, что ты этим воспользовался, проведёшь пренеприятные четверть часа с этой скалкой, да! А сейчас, бегом спать.

*****

– Хоббит, где, чёрт возьми, Курт?  
Ни тебе «доброе утро». Ни «здравствуй». Именно с такой фразой Сантана набросилась на него, когда на следующее утро к телефону подошёл он, а не Хаммел.   
– И тебе доброе утро, Сантана. Курт в постели.  
– В одиннадцать утра? Что ты ему сделал, хоббит?  
– Эй, да вы все зациклились на этом что ли? Почему вы все так уверены, что это я ему что-то сделал? – возмутился Блейн.   
– Он тут ни при чём, Сан. Я был в пабе с Финном и Рэйчел вчера вечером. И, видимо, перебрал с выпивкой, – по щелчку на линии и голосу Курта, Андерсон понял, что Хаммел не только проснулся, но ответил на звонок в своей комнате, и что, следовательно, он мог повесить трубку.  
Что он и сделал, не попрощавшись с девушкой. С некоторыми хорошее воспитание можно было засунуть куда подальше.  
Он вернулся в кухню, где начал готовить странную смесь, которую бабушка давала ему пить каждый раз, когда он приходил пьяный. В своей старой школе, до перехода в Далтон, это случалось неоднократно, прежде чем нападение, когда ему было пятнадцать, не заставило сменить школу.  
Несколько минут спустя в дверях кухни появился совершенно потрёпанный Курт.  
Его одежда была вся измята. Волосы торчали во все стороны. А под глазами красовались пугающего вида синяки.  
Он держался за голову так, будто испытал страшную боль, и, вероятно, подумал Блейн, так оно и было.  
– Добрый день, – прошептал Андерсон.  
– Хмммм, что такого доброго в этом дне? – угрюмо спросил Курт непосредственно перед тем как плюхнуться на стул.  
– Ох, лучик солнца вошёл в мою жизнь, красота! Держи, выпей это, тебе поможет.  
Курт недоверчиво покосился на чашку, которую Блейн ему протягивал.  
Действительно, запах, что исходил от неё, был не из самых приятных; Андерсон знал об этом, но пойло внутри было отличным средством для борьбы с похмельем.  
Курт осторожно сделал глоток и воскликнул:   
– Бррр... жуткая гадость, но точно открывает все поры.  
– Думаю, что открывать поры, на самом деле, её второе назначение, помимо того, что это отличное средство против похмелья. И против пятен на одежде, скорее всего. Выпей всё, – настойчиво посоветовал Андерсон.  
– Непременно, – сыронизрировал Курт. – Кто ж устоит перед такой рекламой?  
– Считай это боевым крещением. Теперь, в следующий раз дважды подумаешь, прежде чем напиться.  
– Ах, поверь, мне не нужны напоминания о том, что лучше не напиваться.   
И Блейн мгновенно понял, что Курт имел в виду. Бас встал между ними. Снова. Неловкое молчание повисло в комнате.  
– Блейн, я хотел сказать тебе...  
– Курт, я хотел сказать тебе... – произнесли они в унисон.  
Короткий взгляд и смех на два голоса прервали момент напряжения.  
Затем Блейн первым взял слово.   
– Дай сказать сначала мне, хорошо, Курт? Я извиняюсь за то, что тебе пришлось увидеть той ночью. Я... я был не совсем в себе, как ты, думаю, понял, и мне жаль, если я поставил тебя в неловкое положение. Я был потрясён из-за того, что увидел мото Бастиана в таком состоянии, и, не знаю, о чём я думал, но мне нужно было выпустить пар. Я не такой, как ты, Курт. Я не умею справляться один в определенные моменты. У меня нет твоей силы. Наверное, я просто поддался слишком сильному импульсу. На самом деле, я не очень хорошо помню, что сделал, я только надеюсь, что не переборщил и не слишком смутил тебя, – заключил он, пристально глядя в глаза Хаммела.  
Он решил лгать, и прекрасно сознавал, что делает это только для того, чтобы оставить другому возможность решать, как разобраться с ситуацией.  
Обсудив с ним, или сделав вид, что ничего не было.  
Блейн решил в ночь перед этим, что не отступит ни в одном из двух случаев. Не в этот раз.  
Но решение должно было быть за Куртом.  
Одна его часть надеялась, что Курт притворится, будто ничего не видел, в то время, как другая с не меньшей силой желала, чтобы Хаммел потребовал объяснений.  
И на этот раз он бы их получил.  
Курт, однако, как и всегда делал с момента появления Блейна в этом доме, и как всегда делал когда-то давно, сумел удивить его.   
– Раз уж мы заговорили о неловких ситуациях, то немногое, что я помню, заставляет меня думать, что и я не без греха. Я не претендую на то, чтобы ты не жил так, как привык, Блейн. Я дал тебе место, где остановиться, и ты за него платишь, в то время, как Бас дал бы его тебе бесплатно, но ты разделил со мной все расходы, чтобы помочь. Сейчас это и твой дом тоже. Только, видишь ли... я скучаю по Бастиану, Блейн. Ужасно. Я такой же живой человек, как ты, и у меня есть определенные потребности. Я хотел бы только... если бы ты мог избегать… понимаешь?..  
– Я понял, Курт, без проблем, – прервал его Блейн. И это было правдой. Он понял.  
По сути, Хаммел его не игнорировал, но и не считал вопрос достойным обсуждения. Он просто отводил ему место среди маловажных вещей.  
Тяжким ударом стало для Блейна понимание, что для Курта его близость не являлась ни в малейшей степени столь возбуждающей, как для Андерсона его.  
– Значит, очередное новое начало? – спросил Курт, протягивая ему руку.  
– Очередное новое начало, – согласился Блейн, принимая нежную руку в свою.  
Глядя в эти глаза, такие прекрасные и чистые, он спрашивал себя, сколько раз ещё у него появится возможность начать с ним сначала после очередной ошибки, которую, он уже знал заранее, совершит. Это было неизбежно, в конце концов.  
Из-за того, что он скрывал от него, и что по-прежнему испытывал.

Его сердце пропустило бы удар, а, может, и больше одного, если бы он узнал, что в тот момент Курт думал о том, как сексуально Блейн выглядит в этой чёрной рубашке.  
Обзывая себя идиотом, к тому же.  
Ну, конечно. Ведь Андерсон был совершенно безразличен Хаммелу.  
Конечно.

*****

Сантана Лопес, как правило, предпочитала не совать нос в чужие дела. Она всё подвергала холодному и бесстрастному анализу. Пока речь не заходила о дорогих ей людях.  
В этом случае девушка становилась чрезмерно заботливой и не слишком рациональной.  
В то утро, после разговора с Куртом, несомненно находящимся в состоянии жуткого похмелья, она всерьёз о нём забеспокоилась. Ей и так уже было, о чём беспокоиться, например о том, как Блейн смотрел на него; или о том, как заботился о нём; и, кроме того, ещё и о том, как Курт доверялся этим заботам, почти бессознательно.  
Это казалось безумием.  
И, безусловно, она беспокоилась о Себастиане.  
В конце концов, с тех пор, когда в ту страшную ночь Курт ворвался к ним домой, рыдая и крича об аварии, Сантана взяла на себя обязанность защищать Фарфорового вместо его парня. И этот Андерсон не вызывал у неё никакого доверия.  
Слишком много тайн. Слишком много противоречий.  
Так что теперь она знала, что должна что-то предпринять. Но не знала, что именно.  
Ей нужна была помощь.  
И был лишь один человек, к которому можно было обратиться в таком случае. Ей это было известно.  
Она только надеялась, что этот человек сумеет добраться до них прежде, чем будет нанесён непоправимый ущерб. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Эмпа́тия (греч. ἐν — «в» + греч. πάθος — «страсть», «страдание») — осознанное сопереживание текущему эмоциональному состоянию другого человека. Слово «эмпатия» не имеет коннотаций с какими-либо конкретными эмоциями (как, например, в случае со словом «сострадание») и в равной мере применяется для обозначения сопереживания любым эмоциональным состояниям.


	6. Угадай, кто придёт на ужин.

Говорят, если день не задался с самого утра...  
Ну, если это действительно так, тогда начавшийся день обещал стать для Блейна сущим кошмаром.  
И, чтобы понять это, ему хватило тех немногих слов, сказанных по телефону. 

– Себастиан, он... видишь ли, дело в том, что он попал в аварию, поэтому он не появлялся и… 

– Я приеду.

– Нет, не делай этого, прошу тебя. Здесь уже есть я, и, кроме того, Курт тоже здесь...

– Мне всё равно, Блейн. Я приеду.

Блейн повесил трубку, только когда понял, что на другом конце уже оборвали связь. Сделать этот звонок было нелегко. Однако, после того, как он поставил в известность о случившемся Джеффа, Трента и других друзей из Чикаго, это казалось вполне логичным и даже необходимым. _Он_ всё равно узнал бы обо всём, так или иначе, и Андерсон предпочитал проинформировать его самолично.

У Блейна и так ушло слишком много времени, чтобы набраться храбрости рассказать им всем, что на самом деле произошло с Себастианом. Потому что каждый раз, когда он пытался сделать это, всё становилось мучительно реальным, и Андерсон оттягивал момент, насколько мог.

Блейн бросил телефон на диван и обхватил голову руками. Страшная головная боль была на подходе, он это чувствовал. Вероятно, всё дело в стрессе. Это новое осложнение было определённо лишним. Другие, совершенно неожиданные, проблемы и без того возникли у него в Нью-Йорке. В дополнительных он уж точно не нуждался! 

Парень фыркнул, снова хватая телефон и кожаную куртку. Ему необходимо было убраться из этого дома. Может быть, ему полегчает, если он выпьет чего-нибудь покрепче чая?  
Пусть даже было всего десять утра. 

 

***** 

Утро Курта началось гораздо лучше, чем ожидалось. Он, наконец-то, возвращался к работе.

После двух недель отгулов, которые он попросил после очередного небольшого кризиса у Себастиана, и которые превратились для него в вихрь новых событий с появлением Блейна, он вернулся, наконец, к активной деятельности.   
Место бармена в небольшом ресторанчике определённо не было работой его мечты.  
Но, после аварии, и после того, как Мадлен заблокировала все счета, ему нужна была работа, которая позволяла бы заработать что-то для себя и на оплату жилья, и, одновременно, не занимала слишком много времени.

А посему он даже не попытался найти работу связанную с модой; хотя, после двух лет учёбы в Парсон в Нью-Йорке, и, учитывая его талант, он бы вполне мог устроиться в какой-нибудь модный журнал.  
Но это было занятие, требующее слишком много энергии. Которую он, в данный момент, должен был тратить только и исключительно на своего парня.

Короче говоря, он поставил свою жизнь в режим ожидания.

Ему на помощь пришёл Кевин, владелец небольшого заведения, где Курт и Себастиан ужинали почти каждый четверг, и большой друг последнего.

Сколько шансов было найти подобную помощь, в таком огромном городе, как Нью-Йорк?  
Курт часто задавался этим вопросом. 

В первый четверг, когда он вошёл туда один, совершенно убитый и подавленный, пока его мужчина в больнице боролся со смертью, движимый навязчивой необходимостью чего-то, что напомнило бы ему о нормальной жизни, Кевин подсел за столик и просто слушал. Весь вечер.  
А затем он предложил ему эту работу, со скромной зарплатой, и возможностью пропускать дни, когда хотел, чтобы проведать Себастиана.

Конечно, это было не тем, что Курт хотел бы делать всю свою жизнь. Ни это, ни, если уж на то пошло, профессия стилиста, честно говоря. Он мечтал о Голливуде, о сцене Бродвея. Но, как уже было сказано, Курт был из тех, кто умеет адаптироваться.

Первые годы в NYADA были для него трудными. Была огромная конкуренция, и часто возникало желание плюнуть и бросить всё. Но рядом всегда был Себастиан. Его первый настоящий фанат.  
С момента, когда они оба оказались в этом огромном городе, а потом, спустя год, начали встречаться по-настоящему, он всегда был его поддержкой и опорой. Во всём. 

Затем, внезапно, за три года до этого всё изменилось.  
Себастиан начал пропускать его репетиции, не приходил на его маленькие спектакли, не подбадривал больше. По правде сказать, казалось, он перестал понимать его.  
Так что, после бесконечных ссор, устав от этой непрерывной борьбы, они решили сделать перерыв и расстались на месяц.

В конце концов, Курт понял, что не может без Бастиана, и что вещи, которые тот говорил, не такие уж неправильные. Он и сам с некоторых пор испытывал страх перед собственными мечтами.  
Теми самыми мечтами, которые в последнее время не приносили ему больше удовлетворения.  
И тогда он вернулся к нему, умоляя начать всё сначала. И обнаружил, что Себастиан не изменился. Смайт по-прежнему подталкивал его найти другую работу, более стабильную и выгодную для него. Он говорил, что Хаммел должен думать сейчас о своём будущем, не только о мечтах. Чтобы стать независимым. 

«Независимым, от кого?» – несколько испуганно, не мог не спрашивать себя Курт.

Себастиан подтолкнул его принять к рассмотрению свою вторую страсть –моду.  
Курт был очень одарён. Именно к нему всегда обращались за советом насчёт костюмов в NYADA, с ним Рэйчел обсуждала свои платья для спектаклей и только ему доверяла их починку.   
В сущности, ему нравилось творить; не так, как выступать на сцене, может быть, но, всё же, нравилось.

Но правда была в том, что, как бы он ни любил сцену, она не приносила той радости, которой парень ожидал.  
Получить роль для него было трудно. В течение двух с половиной лет, пока он учился в NYADA, ему досталась всего одна важная роль в андеграундной постановке Волшебника из страны Оз, показ которой был почти сразу остановлен из-за недостаточного успеха у публики. 

Да, Хаммелы не сдавались.  
Но умели достойно принимать поражения, когда те были столь очевидны.

Тогда Курт взялся писать сценарии. Сценарии, в которых он хотел бы играть, но которых ни Голливуд, ни Бродвей не могли ему предложить.  
Как когда-то сказал его отец: «Если у Голливуда нет для тебя истории, напиши её сам».  
Так он и делал. Писал рассказы, которые никто не написал бы для него. Которые пока никому не были известны, кроме него.  
И, как запасной вариант, он занялся модой. Благодаря некоторым знакомствам Бастиана, он смог попасть на приём к ректору Парсон. Его талант сделал остальное.

И Себастиан, как обнаружилось, был его главным фанатом и в этом. Ещё более убеждённым, по правде говоря.  
Он с гордостью носил одежду, что Курт создавал для него, разбавляя творения своего парня аксессуарами от Valentino и Vuitton, к которым всегда питал слабость. И с гордой уверенной улыбкой отвечал: «От Хаммела» любому, кто спрашивал, чья эта рубашка или пиджак, или брошь.  
И Курт был счастлив делать то, что делал. Может быть, не так счастлив, как тогда, когда пел на сцене, но, всё же, счастлив. Мечты со временем меняются. И потом, так он, безусловно, достигал лучших результатов и получал больше удовлетворения. Разве не это имело значение, на самом-то деле?

Уж точно, этого было достаточно, чтобы он мог притворяться, будто не видит, что Себастиан, может, и остался прежним в том, что касалось заботы о нём и его будущем за этот месяц вдали друг от друга, но изменился во всём остальном. Возведя между ними стену, которую Курту было сложно игнорировать. 

А потом случилась авария, и Курту пришлось приостановить и ту новую жизнь, которую он выбрал. И довольствоваться очередным запасным вариантом.  
Но, чем больше проходило времени, чем больше притуплялись страдания – под влиянием монотонности повседневного ожидания – и тем труднее становилось Курту не задаваться вопросом – почему он сделал такой выбор?  
Он действительно был в нём уверен? Это на самом деле было его решением? Он и вправду был счастлив?

Ласковое прикосновение Мадам Деворò, старушки, которая всегда обедала там, вернуло парня к реальности. Он улыбнулся на прощание женщине, что выходила, в то время как воспоминание о Себастиане, кружившем его в танце на этом самом месте, необъяснимым образом всплывало в его сознании.  
В сущности, именно это был Бас, в которого он влюбился. Не тот, молчаливый и вечно нервный, последнего периода.  
Это был парень, который использовал сарказм, как защиту, но умел также быть нежным и понимающим. Себастиан, которого немногим было дано знать. 

Когда колокольчик над дверью заведения позвонил снова, Курт поднял глаза, чтобы поприветствовать нового клиента, да так и застыл на месте, увидев, кто это был.  
– О, мой... Мерседес? Что ты здесь делаешь?

 

***** 

Блейн любил тихую спокойную жизнь. Но он был не из тех, кто бежит от трудностей. Теперь уже больше нет.   
Он поступил так однажды, ещё в школе, и этого бегства оказалось достаточно, чтобы выучить один важный урок.

Можешь бегать сколько угодно, но в конце концов неизбежно наткнёшься на самого себя. А посему, встречай испытания с открытым забралом.

Но время от времени и ему требовался отдых. Прежде всего, от собственных мыслей.  
В такие моменты, если он не натягивал боксёрские перчатки, то заходил в бар, чтобы найти кого-то, с кем отвлечься от этих самых мыслей. Улыбка, немного выпивки, ещё меньше разговоров и логическое заключение вечера.

Со временем он стал, как Себастиан. Прежний Себастиан, по крайней мере.

А потому, сейчас он находился в какой-то задрипаной квартире, трахаясь с кем-то, чьего имени даже не помнил.   
Только вот он всё равно думал о Курте. 

Блейн толкнулся вперёд сильней. Он был раздражён. Самой ситуацией, беспорядком, царившим в этой дыре, телом, мечущимся под ним.  
Кожа, которую он крепко сжимал пальцами, была недостаточно светлой.  
Голос, который звал его и просил о большем, был недостаточно мелодичным.  
Глаза, которые иногда открывались, чтобы посмотреть на него, затуманенные удовольствием, были не того оттенка голубого. 

Он двинул бедра вперёд со всё растущим ожесточением. Он трахался. За каким хером, подумалось ему?  
Разве не затем, чтобы НЕ думать, он позволял себе эти случайные перепихи?

Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на мужчину под собой.  
Чем раньше наступит удовлетворение, тем быстрее закончится этот бесполезный фарс.  
Он обозвал себя идиотом за эту мысль, и проклял всё на свете, когда образ их с Куртом голых, вместе под душем – воспоминание, которого он предпочёл бы не иметь вовсе – абсолютно незвано вторгся в его разум. 

Так невозможно было продолжать. 

 

***** 

– Эй, приятель, не хочешь спуститься на землю и вернуться к тому, чем мы тут занимаемся? – голос с лёгкой хрипотцой привлёк его внимание.

– Пожалуй, нет, приятель. Мы здесь чистым хвастовством занимаемся, а я этого терпеть не могу, Бас, так что, спасибо.

– Он другой, Блейн.

– Только потому, что ещё не дал тебе.

– Какая деликатность, Андерсон! И после этого ты смеешь _меня_ называть вульгарным? Впрочем... Нет, не поэтому... да, ладно, это тоже сыграло роль, наверное, то есть, конечно, эта деталь заставляет меня продолжать пытаться завоевать его, но не только. Он вынуждает меня говорить с ним, выслушивать и понимать его. Он другой. Он – всё то, чем я никогда не буду.

– Ради Бога, Бас! – произнёс Андерсон, с лёгким отвращением потягивая свой остывший капучино.

– Что, Би? Я тоже могу влюбиться, знаешь ли? Я же не робот, в конце концов! У меня тоже есть определенные импульсы.

– Безусловно, Бас!!! Но, во-первых, любовь – это не импульс. И лучше бы тебе признать, что некоторые руководствуются только и исключительно импульсами своего члена, а вовсе не сердца или разума. Как это делаешь ты.

– О, какие мы язвительные сегодня. Что такое, критические дни пришли, Андерсон?

– Просто плохой день. А тебе стоит смириться с тем, что ты не столь уж неотразим; и, что не все ждут, не дождутся, как бы попасть к тебе в постель. Ты можешь покорить любого в таком месте как "Скандалы", но вне его...

– Только ты, красавчик, устоял перед моими чарами, я уже говорил.

– И этот Курт! – уточнал с некоторым удовлетворением Блейн.

– Ах, проклятие, да!!! Почему Курт со мной играет в неприступность? – схватился Смайт за голову.

– Может, потому, что у него имеется ещё и мозг, помимо шикарной задницы, и он знает, что, как только ты его получишь, он тут же наскучит тебе?

– Ты разочаровываешь меня, Би. Мы друзья, и тебе следовало бы смотреть глубже. Я могу казаться колоссальной скотиной, заинтересованной лишь тем, куда бы вставить мой член, чтобы получить удовольствие, но на самом деле... Ну, да, в большинстве случаев, я такой и есть, но я... Я... ищу кого-то, кому я могу доверять, кого-то сильного, кто был бы в мире с самим собой настолько, чтобы сумел быть в мире со мной, кого-то, кто лучше меня, кого-то, кто, зная мою темную сторону, не испугается и не отвернётся. И, возможно, он и есть этот кто-то. Я правда верю в это, Блейн!

Блейн немного опешил от этих слов. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы его друг подобным образом говорил о каком-нибудь парне. На самом деле, он не слышал, чтобы тот говорил так о чём бы то ни было на свете, и был поражён глубиной чувства, скрывавшейся в этих словах, в том, как он их произнёс.  
– Проблема в том, что он в это не верит, – заметил он.

– Проблема в том, что он даже не рассматривает возможность в это поверить. И серьёзно, кто бы смог, Би? Я не тот, кого можно принимать всерьёз в некоторых вещах. Я не стесняюсь показывать, что всё, что меня интересует это развлекаться, заниматься сексом и радоваться жизни. Почему я должен скрывать это? Я так устроен, и мне не стыдно. И потом, я не... о, господи, он только что вошёл! – внезапно воскликнул Бас, прикрываясь меню Lima Bean.

– Кто? – cпросил Блейн, совершенно ошарашенный столь взволнованным видом своего друга. Вот это была новость так новость.

– Мой дедушка, Блейн! Кто! Кто, по-твоему, это может быть? Мы только что о нём говорили.

Блейн проследил за взглядом Себастиана, весьма заинтригованный, желая увидеть, наконец, этого удивительного парня, который сумел превратить его друга в ту странную мешанину робости, смущения и неуверенности, что находилась перед ним в данный момент.

И он увидел его.  
Тот стоял перед кассой, ожидая своей очереди, чтобы сделать заказ. Его руки плотно обхватывали тело, и в целом вид у парня был, безусловно, грустный.  
Блейн поймал себя на том, что немедленно задался вопросом, откуда взялась вся эта печаль, почему он казался таким ранимым? И эта мысль вызывала желание защитить его.

– Я представлю его тебе... Эй, Курт! – позвал вдруг Себастиан, повысив голос и сделав жест рукой в сторону юноши, заставая врасплох Блейна, который испуганно обернулся к очереди. Парень поднял голову на оклик, и, когда он узнал Бастиана, улыбка осветила всё его лицо.

Блейн застыл, глядя заворожено в эти ясные глаза, что не давали ему покоя уже несколько недель.  
Затем его сердце пропустило удар, когда он увидел, что мальчик независимой походкой направляется к ним.

 

***** 

Звонок в дверь вернул его к реальности. В последнее время часто случалось, что он позволял себе отдаваться во власть этих воспоминаний.  
Но всё было бессмысленно. Он лишь сам причинял себе боль, потому что Себастиана не было рядом, чтобы выслушать его, а Курт не помнил ничего. По крайней мере, ничего о нём.

Какое-то мгновение он думал не открывать. Притвориться, что его нет дома.  
Но это был не его дом, и за дверью мог быть кто угодно. Даже кто-то, кто пришёл к Себастиану.  
А он не отступал перед тем, что считал своим долгом. Даже если этот долг состоял лишь в том, чтобы открыть дверь, которую, будь его воля, он с удовольствием оставил бы запертой на засов.

Хороший парень внутри него был горд этим. Плохому же было плевать на всё, и он хотел только уединиться с боксёрской грушей. 

От утреннего секса с незнакомцем ему нисколько не стало легче. Пожалуй, даже наоборот, это сделало ещё более очевидным то, чего бы на самом деле Блейн хотел, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше. Да, жаль только, что это было также тем единственным, чего он не мог иметь.

Тем не менее, Блейн устало дотащился до двери, и натянул свою самую убедительную улыбку. Затем открыл.

Прекрасно. Достойное завершение паршивого дня.  
И Блейн всем сердцем надеялся, что это действительно являлось завершением сегодняшнего дня, потому что перед ним была та самая классическая последняя капля.   
Перед ним стояла Мадлен Смайт.

***** 

 

Курт действительно был удивлён. Мерседес, его лучшая подруга, сейчас стояла прямо перед ним.

Что она там делала?

Согласно последним новостям, которые он получил от неё, почти месяц назад, она была в Лайме у своей матери после тяжёлого развода с мужем. Чтобы оправиться немного и попытаться начать с нуля, и вернуться, наконец, к нормальной жизни.

Она стала одной из тех женщин, что крепко стоят на ногах. Она всё ещё носила длинные волосы, но похудела на несколько размеров со времён средней школы, хотя, по её же словам, всё равно была еще слишком толстой для одежды подиумного размера. Чего, впрочем, не стеснялась.

– Будешь кофе? – просил Курт, предлагая ей чашечку.

– О, да, пожалуйста. У меня ломка от кофейного воздержания. В последний раз я пила его тринадцать часов назад! – воскликнула подруга, буквально набрасываясь на чашку кофе.

– Как прошёл визит к врачу на прошлой неделе? Всё в порядке? – спросил Курт, чтобы как-то начать разговор. 

Он любил Мерседес. Просто обожал её. Но ему было странно видеть её там. Снова в городе, куда после развода, по собственным словам подруги, нога бы её больше не ступила.

Они виделись только после аварии Себастиана, да и тогда она не смогла задержаться дольше нескольких дней.

– Да, но я получу результаты только на следующей неделе. 

– На этот раз все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, Мерседес! Я уверен.

– Да, ну... через худшее я уже прошла один раз. Смогу преодолеть это и в другой, да? Лучше расскажи мне о себе. Я узнала, что у тебя появился новый сосед, некий Блейн Андерсон, гей двадцати пяти лет, весьма милый, а также крайне заинтересованный в тебе, судя по тому, что я слышала.

Курт откинулся на спинку стула, раздосадованный тем, что она его упомянула. И к тому же на его нейтральной территории.  
Так вот почему она была здесь. Чтобы проконтролировать. Или точнее, чтобы проконтролировать _его_.   
Сантана. Несомненно, без неё здесь не обошлось.

И что, собственно, он мог теперь сказать? Уже в течение нескольких дней они с Блейном притворялись, будто между ними всё в порядке.  
С того разговора на кухне они вели себя, как двое соседей, вежливых и почтительных, обращаясь друг с другом почти прохладно. Но правда состояла в том, что ничего между ними в действительности не было таким.

– Это просто друг Бастиана, который помогает мне справиться со счетами. В общем и целом, хороший парень.

– А, в общем и целом? И это что значит? Что же он сделал? Поколотил тебя? Украл твой увлажняющий крем? Вы занялись брутальным сексом?

– Мерседес!!!

– Пожалуйста, Курт! Ты же знаешь, что эмоционально я давно живу только через тебя. Уже годы, как моя сексуальная жизнь свелась к нулю. Еще до развода я занималась сексом только с тем, что работает на батарейках, так что мне нужны подробности.

– Ок, во-первых, хоть ты и моя лучшая подруга, я не хочу подобных деталей о твоей сексуальной жизни! И потом, между мной и Блейном вовсе не такие отношения. На самом деле, можно сказать, что отношений практически не существует! Я даже ничего о нём не знаю, ради всего святого!

– И что из того? Чтобы трахаться не спрашиваешь паспортные данные, достаточно, чтобы тебе нравилось то, что видишь!

– О, Боже... у меня есть Бас, Мерседес. Бас. То, что он прикован к больничной койке, не означает, что между нами всё кончено, ты же знаешь.

Выражение подруги смягчилось, Мерседес быстро подалась вперёд, обхватывая ладони Курта. И руки Мерседес были теплыми и ласковыми. Как обычно.

– Конечно, милый. И я обожаю этого маленького засранца, ты знаешь. Но я считаю, что ты не можешь переводить всю свою жизнь в режим ожидания. Ты заслуживаешь большего, Курт. Я просто хочу видеть твою улыбку, когда приезжаю проведать тебя. Вот и всё.

– Я знаю, Мерс, – ответил Курт, убирая однако свои руки из-под её и как всегда чувствуя себя неловко от подобных разговоров. – Это... я знаю, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, ты уже не раз говорила мне об этом. Но я в порядке... буду в порядке. Я справлюсь. Правда, Мерседес. Бас... он здесь ещё! Он слышит меня, он... Он всё ещё здесь, Мерседес. Я не могу отпустить то, что ещё не ушло. По крайней мере, пока у меня будет хоть тень надежды.

– Ладно, Курт, хорошо! – сказала Мерседес, с лёгким оттенком разочарования в голосе. – Не будем об этом больше. Я хочу провести весь этот вечер с тобой. И само собой, хочу познакомиться с этим Блейном. Если ты не хочешь воспользоваться этим сладеньким пирожком, может, я смогу.

– Мерседес, он гей – сказал со смехом Курт.

– Ну и что? Это никогда меня не останавливало! Помнишь, в школе? – заключила женщина, лихо подмигнув.

– Останешься поужинать у меня сегодня вечером? Скорее всего, сможешь познакомиться с Блейном, а на ночь я устрою тебя в спальне со мной. Я надеюсь, ты задержишься хоть на несколько дней! – предложил Курт, заранее радуясь перспективе устроить девичник, как часто делали он, Мерседес и Рэйчел, когда ещё учились в средней школе.

И, когда Мерседес приняла приглашение на ужин, но сказала, что ему не стоит беспокоиться, по поводу ночёвки, поскольку она будет спать у Сантаны, стало абсолютно ясно, кого Курту следовало благодарить за этот неожиданный визит.

 

***** 

Его головная боль вернулась.

Более того, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что она вышла из берегов и теперь бурлила вне всякого контроля.  
Женщина перед ним, оглядывавшая всё в этом доме так, будто проводила инвентаризацию – и, вероятно, это было именно так – имела и такую власть.

Следовательно, тот факт, что Курт называл её ведьмой, имел под собой весомые основания.

– Так ты новый парень Хаммела, да? Не ожидала от тебя, Блейн. Предать таким образом своего друга, да ещё и в его же доме, в придачу, – женщина произнесла эти вещи ни разу не посмотрев ему в лицо. Она продолжала осматривать мебель и окружающие предметы, одаривая всё взглядом полным отвращения.

– Я не парень Курта, мэм. Только друг. Тот, кто помогает ему в непростой для него момент, – ответил Блейн устало.

Если бы он мог, он не впустил бы её. Но Мадлен Смайт не была женщиной, которая просит разрешения.  
Уж точно не для того, чтобы войти в дом, который считала своим, и Блейн не хотел создавать дополнительные проблемы Курту, выставляя её за дверь пинками.

Поэтому он приложил все усилия, чтобы держать себя в руках, когда Мадлен довольно грубо оттолкнула его и вошла, немедленно спрашивая, где этот педик-истеричка-Хаммел. Она определила его именно так.

Блейн надеялся, если он вежливо ответит, что парня нет дома, женщина просто уйдёт. Вместо этого она швырнула сумочку от Prada на диван и начала проверять каждую вещь, давая понять, что имеет твёрдое намерение остаться и ждать возвращения Курта.

Стук её каблуков по паркету сводил Блейна с ума.

– Хм, друг, которому он даже не сказал, что случилось с его парнем? – поддела его женщина с издёвкой. 

– Как, впрочем, и вы, мэм, – с готовностью ответил парень.

– Верно! А хотелось бы узнать, где ты спишь? В этом доме только одна спальня.

– Это не Ваше дело, Вам так не кажется?

– О, нет, ты ошибаешься, сынок. Это моё дело! Я здесь, чтобы защитить интересы моего сына. Я считаю своим правом знать, если его парень наставляет ему рога, используя его же дом, как альков для встреч со своими любовниками, – обратилась она к нему, одаривая улыбкой, в которой сквозила угроза. – Однако, из уважения к тебе и твоей семье, я готова поверить, если ты говоришь, что не являешься одним из них. Но сейчас ты живёшь здесь... так скажи мне. Скольких он приводит в неделю?

Пошлость этого вопроса застигла его совершенно неподготовленным. 

– Как, простите?

– Ох, ты меня понял. Я спросила, сколько мужчин приходит в этот дом.

– Не думаю, что правильно понял...

– Ты прекрасно всё понял, дорогуша. Ты тоже гей, разве нет? И вы мужчины. Вы не в состоянии держать ничего в штанах дольше одного дня, и уж точно не в таком городе, как этот, где люди вроде вас, – произнесла она, смерив Блейна взглядом, который заставил его почувствовать себя почти грязным, – могут делать что хотят, не слишком привлекая к себе внимание. Например, зайти в первый попавшийся бар, и найти идиота, с которым весело провести время, – закончила она непререкаемым тоном, сопровождаемым взглядом полным отвращения.

Окей.  
Что это должно было означать? Что она видела его тем утром? Она видела, как он вышел и, возможно, проследила за ним до бара, а то и после?  
Ну, конечно. Это было вполне в духе этой женщины.

Вероятно, проследив за ним потом снова до дома, она осталась внизу, чтобы убедиться в том, что Курта не было, прежде чем подняться.  
Так что, она искала не Курта, а его. И что же могла хотеть от него эта ведьма?

– Что Вам нужно, миссис Смайт? – спросил он, понизив голос, словно боясь ответа.

– Помоги мне сделать это, Блейн. Ради Себастиана. Помоги мне продемонстрировать, что за гадюка Хаммел.

Блейн сжал кулаки. Желание дать затрещину этой женщине было столь сильным, что его трясло от усилий сдержаться.

– Думаю, сейчас Вам следует уйти, – сказал он, и спокойствие, с которым были произнесены эти слова, искрило от контакта с взрывоопасным гневом, что он чувствовал внутри.

– Значит, не хочешь мне помочь, так?

– Как я уже сказал, я здесь, чтобы помочь Курту. Чтобы сделать одолжение Себастиану. Не Вам. Боже, если бы он мог слышать Ваши слова, он возненавидел бы Вас, знаете?

– По вине этого педика мой сын лежит сейчас на больничной койке! – закричала ему в лицо женщина, потеряв всякий контроль.

– Ах, теперь оказывается, Курт в пьяном виде вёл тот грузовик, так что ли?

– Себастиан должен был остаться спать у меня в ту ночь. Но, как обычно, мы поругались из-за этого мальчишки, он вышел злой и расстроенный, и сел за руль своего мотоцикла так поздно... Чтобы вернуться сюда. К нему, – Мадлен выплюнула последние слова, будто они были ядом.

– Тогда, может быть, более правильно будет сказать, что Вы виноваты в том, что произошло с Себастианом, не находите? Если бы Вы меньше доставали его, возможно, Бастиан остался бы спать у Вас, и тот грузовик не сбил бы его.

Женщина покачнулась от этих слов, как если бы получила удар. Она даже слегка отступила.

Но тут же черты ее лица обрели прежнюю холодность, которая вскоре сменилась задумчивым выражением.

Она снова пристально посмотрела на него. Разглядывая с обновлённым интересом. Затем ухмылка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего, скривила её губы.

– Скажи-ка мне, Блейн. Может, и ты его трахаешь? Или тебе хотелось бы?

Окей, нет. Это было уже определённо слишком.

Блейн не мог снести, чтобы кто-то говорил о Курте столь неуважительно. Не имело значения, что Мадлен думает о нём самом, но его страшно разозлило, что женщина думала так о Курте. 

Шум ключей, поворачивающихся в замочной скважине, однако, не позволил ему озвучить ядовитый ответ, в котором Блейн собирался дать ей в весьма красочных выражениях совет о том, кто из них на самом деле нуждался в хорошем трахе. Курт вернулся, и Блейн, не хотел, чтобы эта женщина оскорбила его в лицо ещё больше, чем она уже успела это сделать за глаза.

Весёлый искренний смех ворвался в комнату, где женщина и парень воинственно разглядывали друг друга, каждый без малейшего намерения уступить другому.

Однако, когда Курт увидел, что его ожидало, он сразу перестал смеяться.   
– Что она здесь делает? – спросил он встревожено.

Женщина улыбнулась Блейну с вызовом, а затем повернулась к Курту и сказала совершенно нейтральным голосом:  
– Мне нужно было поговорить с Блейном, и он был так добр, что позволил мне войти в мой дом.  
Курт пропустил мимо ушей выпад женщины, обращая растерянный взгляд к Андерсону. Будто спрашивая его молчаливо, что здесь происходит?

– Ну, что за воспитание! Не хочешь представить мне свою подругу? Что ж, в любом случае, я Мадлен Смайт, – сказала она, быстро подойдя с протянутой рукой к Мерседес, которая улыбнулась ей в ответ.

– О, так Вы мамочка Себастиана! – сказала та ей, отвечая на рукопожатие.

Мерседес, конечно, знала о проблемах, которые женщина создала, и по-прежнему продолжала создавать Курту. И желание пнуть ногой её задницу, над которой несомненно немало поработал хирург, было чертовски сильным. Но у Мерседес были также определённые убеждения и чёткий план действий.

Который, на данный момент, выходил далеко за рамки просьбы Сантаны.

И это была просто шикарная возможность.

Она только надеялась, что Курт доверяет ей достаточно и не станет возражать против того, что она собиралась сделать.

– Я только что приехала, и уже имею честь познакомиться с мамой Бастиана! Послушайте, я не задержусь надолго в Нью-Йорке. Пожалуйста, окажите мне любезность и останьтесь отужинать с нами.

Это приглашение застало женщину врасплох. Мерседес заметила это и мысленно поздравила себя.

Пора было этой ведьме осознать, раз и навсегда, что Курт был не одинок, и то, какие друзья были рядом с ним.  
Пока её не слишком беспокоило, как Курт и Блейн отреагировали на это. 

– Но, вообще-то, я должна...

– Ох, да будет Вам, я настаиваю. Вы – мать нашего Бастиана, в конце концов, нет? И это его дом, не так ли?

Она увидела. В тот самый момент, когда взгляд женщины снова сделался суровым.  
Мерседес увидела, что она всё поняла и приняла вызов. 

– А знаете, что? Да, я останусь с удовольствием, - согласилась Мадлен, с поддельно открытой улыбкой.

Курт и Блейн за её спиной, услышав эти слова, обменялись тревожными взглядами.  
О да, это будет очень длинный вечер.

 

***** 

Нэнси очень привязалась к Себастиану Смайту.

Среди всех пациентов, которыми она занималась, он был, несомненно, менее всего реагирующим на внешние раздражители, никогда не приходил в себя, и уж точно его нельзя было назвать компанейским парнем. Но, тем не менее, находиться рядом и общаться с ним, всегда доставляло необъяснимую радость для медсестры.

Ну, насколько можно было найти радость в двадцатишестилетнем парне, прикованном к больничной койке в бессознательном состоянии. И всё же, это было так.

Каждый вторник вечером, по окончании времени для посещений, когда она заступала на смену, женщина направлялась сначала к нему, чтобы поздороваться и рассказать немного о своих двух дочерях-подростках.

Она всегда старалась, чтобы это не мешало ей исполнять другие обязанности, поскольку была весьма добросовестной, но, да, к этому пациенту медсестра относилась по-особенному. Возможно, потому, что этот парень напоминал ей её возлюбленного Кларенса, умершего два года назад от сердечного приступа. 

В тот вечер у неё был с собой компакт-диск, который парень Себастиана записал для него и попросил женщину хранить у себя, чтобы мать её любимого пациента не выбросила его. Это было бы не впервой. 

Мадлен Смайт для всех была, как бельмо на глазу, в те редкие моменты, когда её можно было увидеть в больнице. Даже для медсестёр, которых она всегда забрасывала своими абсурдными требования. 

Нэнси прослышала, например, о безобразной сцене, что устроила женщина днём, и если бы она была там в тот момент, с удовольствием бы вышвырнула её из палаты в то же мгновение.

Однако, в тот вечер, войдя в комнату, она застала сцену, которой никак не ожидала. На стуле рядом с кроватью сидел мужчина.  
Его голова касалась лба Себастиана, и он говорил:   
– Сожми мою руку, если слышишь меня! Ты меня слышишь, Бас? Я здесь, теперь я здесь.

Её поразила боль, сквозившая в его голосе.   
Она откашлялась, чтобы обозначить своё присутствие, и увидела, как мужчина вздрогнул, но не изменил своего положения рядом с пациентом, даже когда повернулся, глядя на нее.

– Извините, я не хотела напугать Вас. Но время посещений закончилось, и Вам придётся уйти.

– Да, конечно. Извините, – сказал незнакомец, впрочем, казалось, не намеренный оставлять руку другого, по-прежнему крепко сжимая её в своих. – Могу ли я... могу я узнать, что с ним произошло? Каковы последствия аварии, я имею в виду?

Нэнси смотрела на него немного обеспокоенно. Этот человек казался убитым, усталым, погружённым в уныние.  
Его одежда отличалась и классом, и стилем, но была совершенно измята, будто ему пришлось в ней спать.  
И легкий намёк на бороду был слишком неухоженным, чтобы создавать впечатление, что так и было задумано.  
Он выглядел, как человек, которому только что вырвали сердце из груди.

И даже если в её обязанности медсестры не входило давать определенные сведения, боль, которую она чувствовала в этом человеке, вызывала у неё желание не обращать внимания на правила на сей раз. 

– Он получил многочисленные переломы правой ноги. Когда он проснётся... ЕСЛИ проснётся, – поправила себя сразу медсестра с некоторым усилием, – будет хромать и, вероятно, пользоваться палкой в наиболее трудные дни. У него в правом плече металлическая пластина, которая удерживает вместе кости, – продолжала она, в то время как глаза мужчины наполнялись слезами. – Но самым серьезным повреждениям подвергся, конечно, его мозг. Он получил обширную черепно-мозговую травму, которая очень медленно рассасывается, как можно видеть по опухоли, по-прежнему заметной даже спустя восемь месяцев. И мы не знаем, когда он проснётся, да и вообще, проснётся ли.

– Спасибо, - сказал мужчина надтреснутым голосом. Нэнси невольно задалась вопросом, "За что?", учитывая тяжесть новостей, которые женщина только что дала ему. Но она улыбнулась и отвернулась, чтобы вставить компакт-диск Курта в небольшую стерео установку.

Пока чистый голос контратенора заполнял комнату, медсестра обернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как незнакомец оставил нежный поцелуй на виске Себастиана.

Тогда у неё возник другой вопрос: кто этот человек, и знает ли о нём Курт? 

Затем она сделала ему знак следовать за ней из комнаты.

Ни один из них, выходя, не заметил лёгкого движения правой руки Себастиана.   
В попытке ухватить что-то, чего больше там не было.


	7. Точки зрения.

– О, боже, о, боже, о, боже, о, боже, – не переставал взволнованно причитать Курт, входя в кухню впереди следовавшей за ним по пятам Мерседес.  
– Однако! Для того, кто не верит в Бога, ты слишком часто упоминаешь его имя, как мне кажется, – подколола его подруга.  
– Да к чёрту всё! Как тебе только пришло в голову пригласить эту, эту, эту...  
– Женщину? – подсказала с усмешкой Мерседес.  
– Если хочешь, можешь называть её и так. Как ты могла пригласить её остаться на ужин? Здесь? Со мной? И чем мне прикажешь кормить её, а? Она привыкла к изыскам французской кухни. А у меня нет ничего даже близко похожего. 

Говоря всё это, парень успел открыть каждый ящик и шкафчик кухни в поисках неизвестно чего, и у Мерседес сложилось впечатление, что он вытащил на свет божий все как есть кастрюли и сковородки в его распоряжении!

– Я представления не имею об изысках французской кухни, Курт, и я уверена, что довольно будет немного жареного цыплёнка с картофелем, – сказала Мерседес, пытаясь остановить его безумное кружение.  
– Окей, Джонс, я сделаю вид, что не расслышал этой ереси, для твоего же блага, – оскорблённо произнёс парень, проверяя содержимое холодильника.  
– Ты не должен производить на неё впечатление своими кулинарными способностями, Курт, тебе следует всего лишь накрыть какой-никакой стол, чтобы дать мне время для нанесения удара.  
– Время для?.. – голова парня молниеносно вынырнула из недр холодильника. Одна бровь Курта была приподнята, и он смотрел на нее, как на сумасшедшую. – Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– У меня есть план! Который, по-моему, может сработать. – с лёгким налётом самодовольства ответила Мерседес. 

Парень смотрел на неё встревоженно ещё мгновение, а затем мотнул головой и снова принялся искать что-то в шкафах над раковиной, даже не спрашивая разъяснений по этому вопросу.

– Можно узнать, что ты ищешь, Курт? – спросила тогда подруга, обиженная тем, что не получила отклика, на который рассчитывала.  
– Только немного мускатного ореха. Он должен быть здесь, среди других специй... а, вот он! –воскликнул парень, победоносно демонстрируя банку специй. – Я натру немного в каждое из блюд, которые мы приготовим.

– Тебе действительно так нравится мускатный орех?  
– Нет, вовсе нет. Просто у Мадлен на него аллергия, и так мы от неё быстро избавимся!   
– Что?! Да ты в своём уме? Поставь на место эту гадость! – воскликнула девушка, бросаясь на банку и пытаясь вырвать ее из рук друга, который, похоже, не намеревался сдаваться.  
– Ох, да ладно тебе! Я не собираюсь класть количество, способное убить её. Только чуть-чуть, просто чтобы она немного раздулась.  
– Немного раздулась? Если у неё аллергия, она станет похожа на воздушный шар!  
– Ну и что? Да она и не заметит! С её-то губищами, которые больше похожи на надувные матрасы, кто обратит внимание, если и всё остальное набухает?  
– Ты совсем спятил! Дай сюда эту дрянь, я сказала!!!

Мерседес с такой силой рванула на себя склянку, что не только сумела завладеть специями, но и саданула локтем по горе кастрюль и сковородок на столешнице, отчего часть их оказалась на полу, вызвав адский грохот.

Оба уставились на них, тяжело дыша после короткого сражения.

Затем Курт обернулся к подруге.

– Мерседес, когда ты потеряла свои когти?  
– Думаю, это произошло, более или менее, когда ты потерял голову, милый.  
– Ладно, хорошо! Меня зашкалило... прости, – пробормотал парень, возвращаясь к плите.  
– Ну, что, ты хочешь выслушать меня или нет, сладкий? Уверяю тебя, у меня есть очень стоящая идея. Так вот... – прошептала Мерседес, приближаясь к нему.

Пока подруга подробно излагала свою идею, Курт подумал, что это могло сработать, и было бы действительно полезно также для неё самой и её карьеры.

Чтобы начать новую жизнь без мужа. Не только для него. И именно это, прежде всего, стало тем, что убедило его сказать "да".

Ему самому это было, в сущности, не важно. Но он был готов на всё, чтобы вновь увидеть этот огонёк в глазах подруги, особенно после того, что с ней случилось.

Внезапно его охватила паника. Блейн был один на один с этой женщиной почти тридцать минут. По мнению Курта, он уже заслуживал быть спасённым.

В тот самый момент они услышали его крик «Хватит!».

Они обеспокоенно переглянулись и бросились в гостиную.

 

*****

 

Блейн не хотел орать на неё. Он действительно старался изо всех сил держать себя в руках, молчать и оставаться спокойным. Но Мадлен продолжала говорить, как будто и не замечала его очевидной нервозности. И, вероятно, так оно и было.

К тому же из кухни в какой-то момент донёсся странный шум опрокинутой посуды, но Мадлен, казалось, ничего не услышала, увлечённая собственной совершенно непристойной тирадой.

– Ты мог бы заполучить его, Блейн. Многого тут не требуется. Он мужчина, а ты такой хорошенький, – твердила женщина, успев погладить его по щеке, прежде чем он резко отдёрнулся. – Бьюсь об заклад, что ты частенько представлял, каково было бы трахать его прямо на том диване, с силой и страстью, слушая, как он стонет твоё имя. У тебя на лице написано, когда ты смотришь на него, что тебе хотелось бы этого.

Кулаки Блейн были стиснуты до боли. Ему чертовски хотелось ударить эту ведьму. Но ещё больше, ему хотелось ударить самого себя, за тот эффект, который эти слова имели на него, за те образы, которые они порождали в его сознании. 

Чёрт возьми! Он хотел, Курта! Он хотел его долгих восемь лет. И для него это не было тайной. Но тот факт, что даже эта женщина заметила его потаённое, как он думал, желание, выводил его из себя

– И думаю, что он тоже хочет тебя, – от улыбки этой гарпии у него дрожь пробежала по спине. – Испытай его, Блейн, и увидишь, сможет ли он устоять перед тобой.

Эта женщина была ему омерзительна. Её не интересовало, куда бить. Чтобы добиться желаемого результата, она готова была заключить договор хоть с самим Сатаной. Была готова даже разбить сердце собственного сына, лишь бы всё было так, как она хотела.

Неужели это действительно можно было назвать любовью?

Блейн знал, что Себастиан не раз задавался этим вопросом. И теперь он начал понимать, почему.

Именно тогда, с мыслью о боли друга, прекрасно запечатлённой в его памяти, свидетелем которой он столько раз был в прошлом по вине этой женщины, он не смог больше сдерживать свою ярость и заорал «Хватит!!!».

Однако, после первого мгновение недоумения, он получил в ответ от женщины только громкий искренний смех. Это было то, чего она добивалась. Заставить его потерять контроль. Потому что именно так Мадлен действовала, чтобы получить информацию, которая была ей необходима, и он оказался настолько глуп, что попался в ловушку.

Если бы он напрямую сказал ей, что не только желал Курт, но искренне верил, что по-прежнему любит его, как и восемь лет назад, эта женщина не могла бы быть более удовлетворена, чем сейчас.  
Он мысленно обозвал себя идиотом. Эти сведения не должны были попасть в руки женщины вроде неё.

– Что здесь происходит? – спросил Курт, подоспевший из кухни с Мерседес.  
– Ничего, Хаммел. Думаю, что Блейн просто немного напряжён в последнее время, правда, милый?  
Блейн готов был ответить, и весьма красочно. Но рука Курта, что легла ему на плечо, заставила его сдержаться.  
– Только посмотрите! Я нахожу, что вы очень милая пара, знаете? – произнесла женщина с насмешкой в голосе.

Курт раздражённо прошипел не слишком искреннее «Прошу прощения!» и, кивнув Мерседес следовать за ними, увёл Блейна на кухню. Парню безусловно требовалось что-нибудь покрепче пива, которое он же купил и поставил в холодильник. Затем он поспросил Мерседес заняться ужином, а Блейна оставаться там. Лучше было ему самому составить компанию ведьме. У него в этом было несомненно больше опыта, чем у всех остальных.

Когда он снова вышел из кухни, оставляя одних, Мерседес и Блейн на мгновение замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза.

Затем, не говоря ни слова, бросились в объятия друг друга.

 

******

 

Хотя он сам предложил остаться с этой женщиной, Курт, честно говоря, не имел никакого желания говорить с ней или как-то развлекать. И, на его счастье, он увидел, что и для неё, находиться с ним в одной комнате было не в радость.

Заметив ещё раз, что Блейн был слишком нервным и намекнув, что, возможно, ему нужно было расслабиться и что, как хороший хозяин, Курт мог бы предложить ему кое-что для этого, она бросила на него высокомерный взгляд, а затем схватила пачку сигарет и направилась на террасу курить.

Эта женщина продолжала поражать его. Казалось, у неё не было ничего святого в жизни, и всё же она уважал тот факт, что сын не переносил запах дыма на обивке дивана, даже сейчас, когда он всё равно не смог бы его почувствовать.

Он остановился на мгновение, наблюдая за ней. Она так сильно походила на Себастиана, что Курт чувствовал почти физическую боль, глядя на неё.

Он вздохнул и решил вернуться на кухню к остальным.

 

*****

 

Мадлен Жозефин Смайт было глубоко плевать на ужин. Осталась она уж точно не ради него.  
Ей было любопытно узнать, что задумала эта Мерседес, да, но, сказать по правде, определённые подозрения по этому поводу у неё имелись, и, по сути, это было и не важно. Потому что у неё уже формировалась другая идея, как избавиться от Хаммела.

И, кстати, миссис Смайт не ненавидела его потому, что он являлся геем, а она одной из тех мамочек, которые были убеждены в том, будто у неё был бы «нормальный» сын, если бы Курт не совратил его. Ничего подобного. Она не считала себя ни столь банальной, ни столь глупой женщиной.

Начать с того, что для Мадлен не имело значения, гей ли её сын. В отличие от мужа, который не принял хорошо, когда Себастиан проинформировал его о том, что находил более привлекательным член, нежели вагину – а он именно так это сформулировал – женщина пристально посмотрела на него некоторое время, потом сказала «Окей» и вернулась к чтению книги, которую держала в руке.

– Окей? Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать? – спросил Бас поражённо.

– Конечно. Я не дура, Себастиан, я уже давно поняла. И хотя это не делает меня слишком счастливой, особенно из-за тебя, учитывая в каком мире мы живём, что ещё я должна тебе сказать? Ты мой сын, и я люблю тебя. Я буду любить тебя всегда, и всегда буду гордиться тобой, кем бы ты ни был и кого бы ни предпочитал трахать. Пожалуй, я несколько разочарована тем, что, вероятно, не смогу иметь внуков с твоими глазами теперь, но кто знает. В конце концов, существует ведь искусственное оплодотворение, нет? И сегодня геи тоже могут создавать семью. Окей, может быть, меня будет слегка раздражать множество привлекательных молодых людей в доме, никого из которых я не смогу поиметь, должна признать, – заключила она, подмигнув своему сыну.

Себастиан посмеялся над этой шуткой. 

– Признаю, я думал, будет сложнее.  
– О, да, дорогой мой, так и будет. В конце концов, сейчас тебе придётся сказать это твоему отцу, не так ли?

Нет, Мадлен любила своего сына, и была готова защищать его от целого мира. Только, как и все мамы, для сына она хотела только самого лучшего и была убеждена, что этот жалкий педик Хаммел лучшим не был. Больше того, она была уверена в том, что Хаммел не любил его, и что он всего лишь типичный выскочка, заинтересованный только в деньгах. Ей не нравилось его высокомерие и ей не нравилась его небрежная манера обращения.

Точно так же, как в своё время она не выносила близкую дружбу Андерсона с сыном, теперь её выводило из себя присутствие Курта. И так же точно, как она не ошиблась в отношении Андерсона, учитывая то, что потом случилось, теперь женщина была уверена, что не ошибается с Хаммелом.

В любом случае, план у неё уже был. Ведь это была женщина, которая не привыкла пассивно наблюдать за происходящим. В то время как её муж ушёл в политику, она руководила недурной индустриальной империей и привыкла иметь под своим контролем мужчин, обладавших куда большей властью и силой, нежели этот провинциальный мальчишка.

И потом, сейчас, у неё была уверенность, которая могла оказаться полезной. Андерсон питал интерес к Хаммелу. В этом не было сомнений. Не после того, как ей лично довелось понаблюдать за тем, как парень смотрел на него, или как, возможно, неосознанно, стремился защитить его от неё.

Но может, она всё равно сумеет заставить Андерсона помочь ей. Раз и навсегда вышвырнуть этих двоих вместе из жизни сына было бы просто великолепно.

Оставалось только изменить предложение. Сделать его более привлекательным для него.

И ей удастся освободиться от них обоих.

Когда через некоторое время Мерседес вышла, чтобы позвать к столу, женщина быстро потушила сигарету и поспешила вернуться.

Что ж, пусть шоу начнётся.

 

******

 

Как Курт и предвидел, ужин проходил в довольно возбуждённой атмосфере.

К его огромному разочарованию, идея Мерседес подать цыплёнка с картофелем оказались единственной, действительно реализуемой, учитывая, что это были единственные продукты, из имевшихся в доме, которые не были полуфабрикатами и не содержали индустриальных доз сахара.

На этой неделе была очередь Блейна делать покупки, и Хаммел не побеспокоился проконтролировать, чем тот набил холодильник. С другой стороны, Блейн никогда не забывал купить салаты и обезжиренные продукты специально для него, учитывая, что Курт практически только этим и питался.

И, честно говоря, Мадлен не значилась в списке постоянных гостей этого дома. Более того, за пять лет отношений с Себастианом, он обедал с ней только шесть раз, всегда по большим праздникам и всегда в доме Смайтов.

Но Курт был уверен, что это не та еда, которую можно предложить этой женщине.

Хотя он затруднился бы сказать, к чему ему было производить на неё впечатление.

Тем не менее, несмотря на всё то презрение, что женщина не упускала случая демонстрировать ему, Курт стремился показать ей, что является хорошим спутником её сыну и идеальным хозяином дома.

Так что, он попытался облагородить меню, добавив на стол салат Цезарь. Но Мадлен, казалось, было наплевать, что лежало у неё на тарелке. Во всяком случае, она ни к чему не прикасалась, полностью поглощённая разговором с Мерседес.

Его подруга пошла в атаку сразу, как только все сели за стол. Курт знал, что Мерседес надеялась застать женщину врасплох таким образом, но правда была в том, что миссис Смайт, казалось, не была так уж поражена этим.

Она сидела совершенно непринуждённо и выглядела абсолютно спокойной и расслабленной, как будто ожидала этого нападения, и это нисколько её не беспокоило. Её взгляд не задерживался долго на нём, казалось, она предпочитала наблюдать за Блейном, который сидел молча, ел своего цыпленка и пил вино, не произнося ни слова и не глядя ни на кого в частности.

У Курта создалось впечатление, будто парень слепо доверяет тому, что говорила и делала Мерседес. Даже больше, чем он сам, вообще-то…

И это было странно, учитывая, что он совсем не знал её, подумалось Курту.

– Боюсь, что не совсем понимаю, к чему Вы ведёте, мисс, – между тем, говорила Мадлен Мерседес.  
– О, это просто. Я теперь юрист, я сдала квалификационный экзамен в этом году, а до этого проработала в конторе моего бывшего мужа целых четыре года! И Курт был так добр, что нанял меня сегодня, чтобы я смогла официально заботиться о его интересах. Недурно, для начала, не находите? Видите ли, на счету, который оказался заблокирован – нам ещё предстоит выяснить, кем и как, учитывая, что под данным счётом стоят подписи только моего клиента и его спутника, в настоящее время недееспособного по состоянию здоровья – так вот, там были также накопления моего клиента, а не только Вашего сына. Что даёт ему право не только провести необходимое расследование, чтобы прояснить, каким образом банк мог согласиться на такой грязный трюк или совершить столь вопиющую ошибку, но также потребовать, чтобы счёт был восстановлен и с него снова осуществлялись регулярные ежемесячные платежи, как и прежде. Исходя из этого, скажите мне... Вы считаете, что в этом банке действительно кто-то захочет оказаться вовлечённым в судебное расследование, только чтобы сделать Вам небольшое одолжение?  
– Я не знаю, о чём Вы говорите, мисс. Блокировать счета других лиц без оснований или разрешения является уголовным преступлением, разве нет? Поэтому я надеюсь, что Вы не выдвигаете предположения, будто я, совершила нечто подобное, что, кроме того, идёт в ущерб интересам моего сына, потому что это – его дом, не находите? Я не знаю, почему банк заблокировал счёт моего сына и Хаммела; и вообще, такое имело ли это место на самом деле, но Вам следует спросить об этом их, не так ли?  
– Да, мой клиент так и сделал, но не получил никаких объяснений, более того, как он мне сказал, с ним обращались, так, будто его слова чистый бред. Так что, уверяю Вас, теперь, когда это дело в моих руках, я лично проведу все необходимые расследования, – с готовностью возразила Мерседес, – и, если счета останутся по-прежнему заблокированными, банк очень скоро получит повестку в суд за мошенничество и небрежность.  
– Мне казалось, ты говорил, что деньги тебя не интересуют, Хаммел, – сказала Мадлен, впервые обращая суровый взгляд на него.  
– Это так и есть, на самом деле, – поспешил ответить Курт, прежде чем Мерседес вновь его перебила.  
– Что не должно лишать моего клиента права рассчитывать на то, чтобы желания его партнёра, и его собственные были должным образом гарантированы банком, который они выбрали. Однако, поскольку Вы мать Бастиана, и любой может допустить ошибку в такие критические моменты, Курт убедил меня дать Вам, по крайней мере, два дня, чтобы попытаться всё исправить, учитывая Ваши близкие отношения с директором банка.

Ох. Это был определённо рискованный ход.

Курт уронил вилку, которую нёс ко рту, с громким стуком, на тарелку. Столкновение произвело шум, прозвучавший оглушающе в тишине, которая последовала за словами Мерседес, но никто не обратил на него никакого внимания.

Блейн продолжал есть спокойно, с ехидной улыбкой, знак того, что он прекрасно понял игру Мерседес.

Конечно, было логично, что необходимы довольно близкие отношения, чтобы попросить директора банка сделать такую, совершенно незаконную, вещь; но подобное предположение осталось по-прежнему весьма смелым. В то время как его подруга и ведьма оценивающе разглядывали друг друга, Курт спросил себя, останется ли кто-нибудь в живых после этого ужина.

Хорошо ещё, что Брандо не было поблизости. Кстати, если хорошенько подумать, уже два дня его не было видно.

Впрочем, это не было так уж странно. Иногда кот отсутствовал в течение некоторого времени и возвращался лишь когда голод загонял его домой, с глазами блестящими, как у тех, кому было что порассказать.

Курт ему искренне завидовал и жалел, что не мог быть там в тот момент.

– Как вы добры, – проговорила, наконец, Мадлен, складывая салфетку, которую постелила себе на колени, и кладя её на стол. – Что ж, в таком случае, думаю, я попрошу директора банка проверить эту ошибку. Извините, но я только что вспомнила, что меня ждёт неотложное дело. Хаммел! – окликнула его женщина, не глядя ему в лицо, вставая.

Но, в конце концов, Курт был рад уже и тому, что она не назвала его истеричным педиком или паразитом, или каким-нибудь ещё из тех милых прозвищ, что она всегда имела наготове специально для него и не попыталась убить его, метнув столовый нож.

– Цыплёнок с картофелем превосходный.

Сказав это, Мадлен забрала свою сумочку и быстро вышла за дверь, не запирая за собой.

Трое оставшихся обменялись растерянными взглядами.

– Ну, вроде всё прошло неплохо, нет? – спросила без особой убеждённости Мерседес.

Никто ей не ответил. Все ожидали, что мать Себастиана обрушит на них гром и молнии..

Где же они ошиблись?

Мадлен, тем временем, быстро шагала к выходу из здания. Она не ответила на приветствие Питера Джонса, когда проходила мимо. Её не интересовало то, что случилось в этом доме, по правде сказать, пусть эти трое тешат себя мыслью, будто уложили её на лопатки.

Мадлен Смайт была крепким орешком. Она всегда получала то, чего желала. И теперь ей не только хотелось выжить Хаммела из этого дома, и из жизни своего сына, даже больше, чем раньше.

Теперь она была полна решимости сделать так, чтобы он исчез рука об руку с этим Андерсоном, другим паразитом, без которого её сын определенно сможет обойтись.

Женщина улыбнулась, вдыхая холодный вечерний воздух. Он уже решила, каким будет её следующий шаг.

 

*****

– О, Por Dios mí chica tu estàs loca!* 

Сантана с яростью застилала кровать в их комнате для гостей, в то время как Бриттани в некотором замешательстве держала перед ней постельное бельё, а совершенно измождённая Мерседес наблюдала за подругой, стоя на пороге комнаты рядом со своим чемоданом.

Лопес пустилась в разглагольствования, как только Мерседес рассказала ей, что случилось за ужином у Курта.

– Не надо было подталкивать его к войне с этой женщиной, я позвала тебя, чтобы держать его подальше от неприятностей, а не для того, чтобы окунуть беднягу в них с головой!  
– Это как раз то, что я пытаюсь сделать, Сантана, – произнесла устало Мерседес.  
– И как именно? Подбивая на сражение которое ему не выиграть, и поощряя предать Себастиана, прикованного к кровати, бросившись в объятия этого... проклятого карлика с треугольными бровями? – продолжала хозяйка дома, скорее, избивая, чем взбивая подушку.  
– Ладно, а теперь, успокойся, Лопес, – сказала Мерседес, хватая её за плечи и заставляя повернуться к себе. – Можем мы быть честными, по крайней мере, между нами? Мы все знаем – то, что было между ними, было не идеально, Сан! И уже давно. Курт сделал вид, будто это было таковым после аварии! Он сам запихнул себя в порочный круг боли и вины, что на самом деле не имело смысла! Он остановил всю свою жизнь, Сантана! И это неправильно, несправедливо по отношению к нему, ты и сама знаешь!  
– Что плохого в том, чтобы перевернуть свою жизнь ради тех, кого любишь? – с вызовом спросила Лопес.   
По сути, это было тем, что она сама сделала ещё во времена старшей школы для того, чтобы быть со своей Бриттани. Она даже поссорилась с бабушкой ради любви, и у неё ушли годы, чтобы потом восстановить отношения.  
– Ничего, Сан. Ничего... но перевернуть свою жизнь, не означает остановить её полностью! А Курт делает именно это, ты знаешь.  
– Ну и что? Андерсон не может быть решением проблемы, Мерседес, абсурдно даже думать об этом!  
– Может быть, и нет. Или, может быть, да. Но совершенно точно, это начало, Сантана. Весьма перспективное начало.  
– Ах, я тебя умоляю!!! – довольно энергично возразила Сантана.  
– Ты видела, как он смотрит на него. В противном случае, ты не попросила бы меня приехать, чтобы помочь соблюсти добродетель Курта, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что ему наверняка небезразличен этот парень. И почему бы нет, ради всех святых?! Он любил его ещё в школе! Или мы будем продолжать притворяться, будто не знаем этого, или, кто такой Блейн, даже между нами?  
– Прошло восемь лет, Мерседес. Они больше не дети, какими были в школе! И я лично не знаю, кто такой Андерсон сейчас, я ничего о нём не знаю. Я даже представить себе не могла, что он – тот самый парень, что был тогда… восемь лет назад, Мерс. Даже ты больше ничего не знаешь. И раньше не знала, а теперь и подавно.  
– Нет, они больше не те дети. Ни один из них. И верно, многого о Блейне я никогда не знала. Для этого не было времени, ты же помнишь! Но я знаю его, Сан, и если кто–то и может помочь Курту, поверь, этот кто-то – Блейн. Не я, не ты и даже не Бриттани или Финн, или Рейчел. А Блейн! Просто позволим ему это сделать, Сан, Себастиан и сам хотел бы этого, я уверена!  
– Да о чём вы вообще говорите, можно узнать? – прервала их вдруг Бриттани, наблюдавшая за подругами в растерянным видом.  
Сантана повернулась к ней и, ласково улыбаясь, подошла и обняла за плечи.   
– Ничего важного, дорогая. Пойдём, оставим Мерседес немного отдохнуть. А мы пока приготовим какао, хочешь? Что скажешь... хм, как думаешь, может, назовём её Джудит? – спросила она затем, поглаживая ей живот и выходя из комнаты.  
– Ой, мне нравится! И ей тоже! – успела услышать Мерседес голос Бриттани незадолго до того, как дверь закрылась, и она осталась одна.

Она огляделась вокруг и улыбнулась отражению в зеркале на комоде. 

Всё сложится хорошо, она это чувствовала.

Для нее и для Курта.

 

*****

 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – было первым, что произнёс Блейн, когда перед самым домом наткнулся на Тэда Харвуда.  
– Я же тебе говорил, что приеду, Блейн, – ответил тот, поворачиваясь к нему и отбрасывая подальше сигарету, которую курил.  
Блейн обнял его, а затем отстранился, чтобы рассмотреть лучше. Харвуд превратился в красивого мужчину с годами. Разительно непохожего на мальчика, который учился с ним и Бастианом в Далтоне. Но сейчас он казался лишь пустой выпотрошенной оболочкой человека.  
– Ты сказал мне об этом только сегодня утром, Тэд. Как, чёрт возьми, ты можешь быть уже здесь? И как ты узнал, где находится дом Бастиана?  
– Я думаю, ответ на этот вопрос ты прекрасно знаешь, – сказал парень, глядя ему прямо в глаза без малейших признаков стыда. – И потом, существуют люди, которые перемещаются на самолётах, Блейн, не только на мотоцикле. Я бы ни за что не смог остаться в Чикаго, зная о том, что в действительности произошло с Бастианом. Я был у него. Он... я сам умер внутри, когда увидел его на той кровати.  
– Я тоже, – с печалью в голосе согласился Блейн.  
– Я думал, он меня бросил, Блейн. Что он выбрал... его. Но не то, что он прикован к больничной койке.  
– Это то, что он сделал, Тэд, на самом деле. Ты отлично это знаешь. Он выбрал его. Снова.  
– Я...  
– Ты что, Тэд? – Блейн почувствовал, что снова начинает закипать.

Его головная боль прошла, но теперь она опять возвращалась, и, честно говоря, Блейн, дождаться не мог, когда же этот день закончится, чтобы лечь в постель и немного поспать. Визит Тэда именно в тот вечер был, определённо, лишним. Он не был уверен, что сумеет выдержать его очевидную боль, или его чересчур настойчивые требования.

– Давай не будем вновь разыгрывать спектакль недопонятых фраз и недоговорённостей, хотя бы между нами, пожалуйста. Ты знаешь, что произошло, и он сделал именно это – выбрал его, Тэд. Он выбрал его, и оставил меня и тебя позади ещё до того момента, как случилась эта чёртова авария.

Он увидел, как разом опустились голова и плечи Тэда от этих слов. Как если бы он опустил на него слишком тяжкий эмоциональный груз. 

И Блейн думал, что, в принципе, это было именно так. Правда всегда слишком тяжела для того, кто не желает её слышать.

Но ему нужно было сказать это. По крайней мере, Тэду.

– Они тоже здесь, в городе, – сказал затем Блейн, концентрируя всё своё внимание на том, что действительно имело значение. – Они не знали, что случилось. Я позаботился о них. Но они решили задержаться ненадолго. В конце концов, в Чикаго у них никого больше нет.  
– Курт знает?  
– Ещё нет. Не наше дело говорить ему об этом, Тэд, ты знаешь.  
– Ты всё ещё веришь? Правда веришь, что то обещание всё ещё в силе?  
– Да, Тэд. Оно останется в силе до тех пор, пока... – он не закончил фразу.

Ему по-прежнему не удавалось говорить о возможной смерти Себастиана, и он не в состоянии был даже думать, что его друг мог не проснуться больше. Или сделать это, но вернуться другим. Настолько другим и изменившимся, будто бы это больше... не он.

Он разговаривал с доктором, когда во второй раз был в больнице. Один, на этот раз. Андерсон спросил, что случится, если Бас проснётся после всех этих месяцев комы. И многие из вариантов, что лечащий врач описал ему, показались страшнее, чем видеть парня, полного жизни, как Бас, лежащим неподвижно на этой чёртовой кровати.

– Теперь я тоже здесь, Блейн, – голос Тэда вернул его к реальности, словно тот уловил нить его мыслей. – Я могу помочь. Я остановился в одном из отелей рядом с больницей, если тебе что-то нужно, только позвони мне.  
– А что с твоей работой?  
– У меня ресторан, Блейн, он вполне может обойтись без моего личного присутствия некоторое время.  
– Окей. Я пойду домой, – сказал устало Блейн.  
– Подожди... – прошептал Тэд, быстро преодолевая расстояние, которое их разделяло, и касаясь губами его губ.

 

******

 

Сантана Лопес определённо ненавидела свою работу. То есть, саму работу она ещё могла выносить. А вот начальника переваривала с трудом.

Работа инструктором йоги и латиноамериканских танцев в тренажерном зале имела свои преимущества: доходы были не плохи, и к тому же, у неё оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы посвятить его своей старинной страсти. Пению.

Она думала, что эта работа будет для неё сплошным удовольствием, и так бы оно и было, если бы ей не попался настоящий мудак в качестве начальника. Пользуясь тем, что она жила рядом с фитнес–центром, он вызывал её в любое время дня и ночи, предъявляя самые абсурдные запросы. Сейчас, например, он позвонил, чтобы попросить её срочно пойти и проверить, не забыл ли он свой Rolex в зале бассейна.

Однако, перед самым подъездом, ей предстала интереснейшая сцена. Андерсон обнимался с каким-то индивидуумом, который, на первый взгляд, показался ей Куртом, но, присмотревшись получше, она заметила, что он был немного ниже ростом и слишком худощавым. Без каких бы то ни было веских причин, она поспешила укрыться за пикапом мистера Мида, одного из соседей, чтобы насладиться сценой, не будучи замеченной.

Лопес отчётливо услышала, как незнакомец сказал Блейну, что готов помочь ему. Сделать что? Спросила она себя с любопытством.

А затем она увидела, как этот тип порывисто сделал шаг вперёд и поцеловал Блейна. Который после первого момента растерянности с горячностью начал отвечать.

Да, они явно увлеклись процессом.

Сантана почувствовала сильный гнев в отношении Андерсона, наблюдая, как у неё на глазах он поедал лицо этого неизвестного. Но потом своего рода облегчение снизошло на неё.

Вскоре после этого двое разлепились и, попрощавшись, Блейн вернулся домой, незнакомец, сел в такси, а девушка вышла из своего импровизированного укрытия.

Сантана решила по возвращении домой рассказать Мерседес, что она увидела. Ей хотелось послушать, как бы её подруга отреагировала на тот очевидный факт, что Блейн находится там вовсе не из-за его пресловутой любви к Курту, а Бог знает зачем ещё. Будет ли он нравиться ей после этого?

Сама она, безусловно, поменяла своё отношение к парню в лучшую сторону. Теперь, когда в её глазах он не представлял больше угрозы для Себастиана.

 

******

 

Проводив Мерседес, Сантану и Бриттани, Курт быстро принял душ.

Блейн вышел, после того, как ответил на телефонный звонок, и весь дом остался в его распоряжении.  
Он чувствовал себя усталым и измождённым, как и каждый раз, когда имел дело с Мадлен Смайт; но на этот раз, благодаря подруге, у него появилась некоторая надежда. По правде сказать, надежды, которых раньше не было, начали появляться с момента приезда Блейна. И он не знал, почему, если честно.

Но это было так.

Хаммел снял халат и лёг на кровать. Он должен был потратить немного времени на уход за своим телом, но ему также было необходимо закрыть на мгновение глаза, и ему нравилось лежать голым на кровати. Иногда он так и ожидал Себастиана, когда тот возвращался из университета.

Он закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить одну из этих встреч. Чувство безумного возбуждения, что он испытывал, слыша звук открывающейся двери. И потом голос Себастиана, который звал его, чтобы понять, в какой комнате он находится. И, наконец, ожидание, смешанное с желанием и, да, лёгкий намёк на страх, когда он слышал его шаги, которые приближались к двери в спальню.

Вот. Курт открыл глаза, потому что знал, что в дверях увидит Себастиана, как и каждый раз, когда он позволял себе полностью отдаться сладкой агонии этих воспоминаний.

Только на этот раз на пороге стоял не Себастиан.

Блейн. Который смотрел на него так, будто никогда в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее.

Одно мгновение. Только одно.

Но, когда взор Андерсона перестал жадно исследовать его тело и остановился на его глазах, Курт понял, что произойдёт. И был счастлив.

Блейн ничего не сказал, и Курт тоже. Андерсон запер дверь и направился к нему, не отрываясь от его глаз.

Курт почувствовал себя немного неловко, когда Блейн остановился возле кровати, рядом с ним, и перевёл взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на него ещё. Этот голодный взгляд медленно двигался по всему его телу с таким жгучим желанием, что Курт мог чувствовать тепло, исходящее от него. Это длилось несколько секунд, затем Блейн сел на колени на уровне его паха.

Он отстранил руки парня, которыми тот попытался было прикрыться, и, продолжая смотреть ему прямо в глаза, взял эрекцию Курта в ладони, пальцами осторожно касаясь головки, а затем, почти болезненно, опускаясь вниз, к основанию. Один раз. Потом два. Как если бы наслаждался ощущением его тяжести.  
Его руки были тёплыми, и Курт не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме тепла этих рук на своём теле.

И затем Блейн сказал только:

– Можно? – медленно облизывая губы.

Курт не ответил, и на самом деле это было не нужно, потому что руки Блейна немедленно сменил рот, одним быстрым движением, и Курт совершенно потерял голову.

Громкий стон вырвался из его горла, когда он закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, между тем, как грудь быстро вздымалась и опускалась, в поисках воздуха.

Он чувствовал горячий рот Блейна вокруг себя, и его самоконтролю не помогал факт, что тот бормотал   
что-то и постанывал.

Он знал, что не продержится долго, не сейчас, когда, казалось, был погружён в печь, когда он видел эти глаза, неотрывно глядящие на него, и эти раскрасневшиеся губы, вокруг его члена, что уже блестел от слюны.

Он начал двигать бёдрами вперед, стараясь идти навстречу этим движениям, этой сладкой адской пытке. Он практически трахал рот парня, но его это не волновало. Ему хотелось ещё, хотелось больше.  
Тогда Блейн положил одну руку ему на живот, чтобы придержать его, а другой слегка сжал яички.  
Руки Курта потянулись, чтобы схватиться за волосы, чью мягкость он подсознательно мечтал ощутить слишком часто. Он хотел подтолкнуть его вниз, чтобы чувствовать ещё ближе. Диктовать скорость, которая была ему необходима, чтобы кончить.

Но, когда его пальцы коснулись волос другого парня, Курт осознал – что-то было не так. Они были не вьющимися, а прямыми.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. И там был Себастиан, не Блейн. Его зелёные глаза были устремлены на него, пока он отчаянно ласкал его ртом. И они выглядели грустными и потухшими. 

Вздрогнув в ужасе, Курт вернулся в настоящее.

Сон. Снова.

Он позволил холоду, что ощущал внутри себя, заполнить его целиком и потом начал плакать.

 

******

 

Блейн очень устал. Это был чертовски длинный вторник.

Однако, возвращаясь в квартиру Курта, он был искренне рад, что, по крайней мере, теперь ещё и Тэд в городе. Он поможет ему держать подальше от Курта неприятности, которые были на подходе, и те, что были уже здесь, в Нью–Йорке.

Конечно, он сделает это не для Хаммела, но Блейна это мало волновало. Для Курта был он. Он всегда был для Курта, даже если тот и не помнил этого.

Едва войдя в дом, он услышал его. 

Курт. Он плакал. Снова.

Этот звук достиг его сердца, прежде чем сознания, и он двинулся, не очень понимая, что делает. Он направился в комнату Курта. Дверь была лишь прикрыта, и он распахнул её, забыв о хорошем воспитании, не спрашивая разрешения.

Курт свернулся калачиком в углу. На нём был только халат, а голова с ещё мокрыми волосами упиралась в колени, крепко обхваченные руками. Он слегка раскачивался, издавая эти отчаянные звуки.

– Курт... – прошептал Блейн.  
– Уходи, – сказал тот, даже не поднимая головы.  
– Я не могу. Я... что тебе нужно, Курт? Скажи мне!  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты вышел из этой комнаты, СЕЙЧАС! – крикнул ему Хаммел.

Но Блейн, казалось, даже не услышал его, потому что в два шага оказался перед ним, наклонился вперед и схватил за руки, потянув его вверх и рывком заключая в объятие.

Курт не ожидал этого контакта, и ответил со злостью, пытаясь вырваться. Потому что это было слишком. Его запах, его тепло, сила, с какой Блейн прижимал его к себе. И, определённо, слишком ласковым был голос, которой шептал ему ухо:

– Чш-ш-ш, Курт, успокойся!

Но тот, казалось, не намерен был отпускать его. Он лишь стойко переносил удары, не ослаблял хватки вокруг него и даже усиливал её с каждым «Нет!» Курта.

И, в конце концов, Курт сдался. Потому что ему было необходимо это тепло и эта сила.

Больше того. Он хотел, это тепло и эту силу. Хотел его.

Тогда он позволил своим рукам уцепиться за плечи Блейна и, содрогаясь в рыданиях, дал волю слезам.  
Он ненавидел чувствовать себя таким слабым, таким разбитым. Особенно перед ним.

Но он не мог избежать этого.

– Не надо, Курт. Не позволяй ей так на тебя действовать.

В то время как Блейн повторял эти слова, Курт охотно поколотил бы его. Потому что он был в таком состоянии не из-за Мадлен или того, что она сказала. Она вовсе не вела себя так уж оскорбительно в этот раз, на самом деле, даже почти не обращала на него внимания.

Он чувствовал себя так из-за ощущения отчаяния и безысходности, запретного желания, сожаления и ненависти к себе, которые он испытывал, когда Андерсон был рядом. И из-за той мешанины эмоций, которые он не мог расшифровать, но чувствовал внутри каждый раз, когда смотрел в глаза Блейна.

В тот самый момент именно он так действовал на него, одним своим присутствием в этом доме. Именно ему Курт бессознательно позволял это делать.

Он позволил Блейну обнять его ещё чуть крепче. И когда тот потащил его к кровати, он не оказал сопротивления.

Воспоминание о том, что ему снилось, ощущений, которые он испытал, было ещё свежо в его сознании, но когда Блейн уложил его и вскоре после этого прилёг, в свою очередь, рядом с ним, любая другая мысль, потеряла значение.

Он чувствовал только заботливые руки вокруг себя, успокаивающий запах Блейна, будто обволакивающий его в уютный кокон, в то время как его сердце заполняло ощущение важности этого момента, когда они были рядом, которой он не мог понять.

И вскоре после этого, в утешающем кольце рук он уснул.

Да.

Он чувствовал себя дома, наконец.

 

Блейн же рядом с ним буквально дрожал. Он был счастлив, но и взволнован.

Лёжа там, окружённый ароматом Курта, он не мог по-настоящему почувствовать себя виноватым по отношению к Себастиану или же самому Курту из чистой радости, что он ощущал, снова прижимая его к себе.

И всё же...

Это было чувство, настолько отчётливое и определённое, что даже немного пугало.

Прошло много времени, слишком много, с последнего раза, когда он мог прикасаться к нему вот так, утешать его, прижимать к себе, не спрашивая разрешения. Ему было страшно, потому что, теперь, сделав это, он знал, что не сможет снова притворяться, будто определенных чувств никогда не было. Не с самим собой. И, возможно, даже не с ним. Но он должен.

Однако, он не ушёл. Всю ночь он оставался рядом. Когда Хаммел начинал метаться во сне, Блейн касался его виска лёгким поцелуем, и Курт тут же успокаивался.

После всех прошедших лет, это всё ещё срабатывало, и Блейн был рад этому. 

Ему не удалось особо поспать в ту ночь. Он отпустил своё сознание бродить среди воспоминаний прошлого.

 

_– Я – Блейн.  
– Приятно познакомиться. Курт... Курт Хаммел._

 

И когда это оказалось слишком для него, он провалился в сон рядом с Куртом, сжимая ещё немного хватку вокруг его груди.

 

*****

 

На следующее утро, когда Курт проснулся, он увидел, что Блейна не было рядом с ним, и это его немного расстроило. Очень расстроило.

Он смутно понимал, что должен быть потрясён тем, что позволил себе быть таким хрупким и ранимым перед ним. И, тем не менее, это его не беспокоило.

В его объятиях он чувствовал себя в безопасности, защищённым и желанным. От этого ощущения ему было хорошо.

Накануне вечером он понял, что не может больше лгать себе самому. Было бесполезно и дальше отрицать.   
Ему было необходимо присутствие Блейна в доме, да. Но было и нечто большее. Гораздо большее.

Он хотел Блейна. Совершенно абсурдным, странным и неконтролируемым образом.

Он хотел этого парня, о котором не знал ничего, который ворвался в его жизнь так внезапно. И всё же   
был ему так знаком и необходим.

Строго говоря, он чувствовал недостаток физической близости с другим мужчиной с тех пор, как с Себастианом произошёл несчастный случай. В этом не было ничего нового.

Но ему всегда удавалось подавлять инстинкты, а теперь тут было что–то другое.

Это превратилось в необходимость. Будто бы какой-то неодолимый зов толкал его к Блейну. Это не ощущалось настолько сильно никогда, даже в самые тяжёлые времена. Он больше не мог не признавать этого.

Хоть он и чувствовал себя безумно виноватым перед Себастианом, не одиночество толкало его к Блейну. Это было... просто Блейн притягивал его к себе.

Теперь оставалось только выяснить, сможет ли он подавить это желание, допустит ли, чтобы за него решало чувство вины... или.... ну, или нет.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-  
*– О, Боже мой, ты что с ума сошла, девочка моя?! (исп.)


	8. Это изысканное удовольствие, что зовётся желанием.

Всю следующую неделю Курт не был абсолютно честен с самим собой. И уж точно не был честен с Блейном.  
Он продолжал говорить себе, что, да, возможно, он испытывал физическое влечение к этому парню, который бродил по дому с обнаженным торсом, который готовил ему ужин, когда он возвращался усталый с работы, который всегда заботился о нём и который иногда смотрел на него, как если бы Курт был стаканчиком мороженного, которым не терпелось насладиться.  
И что из этого?   
Он мог устоять, как делал это каждый раз и, более того, он должен был противостоять, потому что он любил Себастиана, он был его парнем, и даже если сейчас Смайта не было рядом, это не давало ему права заигрывать с первым встречным.  
И не важно было, если внутри, на самом деле, он ясно чувствовал, что Блейн был кем угодно, но уж точно не первым встречным, или кем-то, к кому он испытывал только физическое влечение.  
На самом деле, это было странно.  
Он испытывал множество чувств, происхождения которых был не в состоянии объяснить. Ведь в сущности он не знал Блейна.

Вечеров, проведенных вместе перед телевизором за просмотром Диснеевских мультиков или сидя допоздна на диване, разговаривая о мюзиклах, не могло быть достаточно, чтобы определить источник этой связи, которую он явственно ощущал между ними.  
Это было, как если бы он был знаком с Блейном давным-давно. Как если бы он твёрдо знал, что мог доверять ему, мог с ним не притворяться. Но сейчас было слишком сложно справиться даже с этим странным ощущением.

Нет, он не поддастся тому, что считает лишь зовом плоти, в этом он был уверен. Он забудет всё, задвинет свои мысли в самый отдалённый уголок сознания, и сосредоточится на Себастиане.

Только...

Только вот, как бы он ни был уверен в правильности принятого решения и убеждён в своей способности следовать ему, плотина была прорвана объятием и теперь снова перекрыть её было невозможно.  
И хоть он не делал этого намеренно, Курт продолжал заигрывать с Блейном. Постоянно. Он просто ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
На самом деле, Хаммел совершенно не отдавал себе в этом отчёта, но кокетничал, как девчонка. Не упуская случая для лёгких прикосновений.  
Лёгких прикосновений, вроде тех, когда он будто ненароком притрагивался к его плечу, проходя мимо, или когда немного задерживал руки на боках Блейна, если на кухне они оказывались рядом, готовя кофе или что-то ещё.

Курт никогда бы не признался, даже под пыткой, но он начал с особым интересом приглядываться к тому, как облегала тело Блейна одежда.  
Ткань джинсов, которые повторяли чудесную форму его ягодиц, или легкость, с которой футболки так призывно подчёркивали форму рук, что той ночью так крепко прижимали его, даря удивительное ощущение безопасности.  
Он спрашивал себя, что видит Блейн, когда смотрит на него?  
Иногда он замечал определенный интерес в его глазах, и это всегда вызывало в нём чувство, заставлявшее сжиматься все внутренности. Не неприятное, но сильное и необъяснимое.

Но были взгляды, которые длились всегда слишком мало, как если бы Блейн не хотел по какой-то причине смотреть на него долго.  
Иногда их сменяла лёгкая тень печали, что было странно видеть на этом лице, почти всегда улыбающемся и открытом.

Тогда Курт принялся ходить по квартире в халатике или только с одним полотенцем вокруг бёдер после душа, когда знал, что другой парень был дома, специально для того, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Чтобы посмотреть, не удастся ли ему снова поймать этот взгляд, который заставлял его таять, как снег на солнце и чувствовать себя невероятно желанным.

Он даже окончательно отказался от дурацкой пижамы анти-секс с медвежатами, в пользу шёлковой фиолетовой, подчёркивающей цвет его глаз.   
Но, как бы он ни старался, Андерсон мастерски ускользал от неуклюжих попыток Курта получить подтверждение. Он делал всё, чтобы не смотреть на него дольше необходимого и не находиться слишком близко.  
Курта это раздражало, и он задавался вопросом, почему?

Когда он получил письмо из банка, где ему сообщали об ошибке с блокированием счёта и извинялись за неудобства, извещая, что регулярные выплаты будут возобновлены, начиная со следующего месяца, Курт не сказал Блейну ни слова об этом.  
Рано или поздно ему пришлось бы сказать, Мерседес, что Мадлен удовлетворила её запрос, поскольку в противном случае подруга была более чем решительно настроена затаскать ведьму вместе с банком по судам, в течение всей недели собирая бумаги и документы, имеющие отношение к счёту, чтобы быть подготовленной.  
Но Курт боялся, что, когда он это сделает, Блейн может счесть себя лишним в этом доме и решит уйти.

Даже если в первую их встречу Андерсон сказал, что ему нужно пожить там некоторое время, сейчас становилось всё более очевидным, что деньги не были проблемой для парня, который, вероятно, мог позволить себе квартиру и получше этой.  
Курт начинал думать, что Блейн был там, потому что обещал Бастиану присматривать за ним в случае, если с ним самим что-то случится. Он слышал, как Блейн говорил по телефону о каком-то обещании, данном Себастиану и убедил себя, что причина может быть в этом.  
Это было бы так похоже на Смайта, на самом деле.  
И это было также одной из основных причин, что останавливала его, когда желание Блейна становилось настолько сильным, что схватить его за футболку, швырнуть на диван, поцеловать и отдаться прямо там, в тот самый момент, не казалось таким уж неприемлемым.  
Он был уверен, что Блейн сказал бы "нет". Из-за друга.

Боги, было так много вещей, которые он хотел бы знать об их отношениях. Но говорить с Андерсоном о том, что они делали, когда Себастиан навещал его в Чикаго, оставалось слишком тяжкой вещью для Курта.  
Блейн рассказал ему о их вечерах в караоке, о друзьях по Далтону, но никогда не пускался в подробности, и, когда Курт пытался выяснить детали, он всегда находил способ сменить тему.  
Честно говоря, в последнее время, они не слишком часто говорили о Себастиане.  
Он всегда был рядом, бестелесным напоминанием между ними, живым в памяти и в сердце каждого из двоих. Но теперь редкими стали вечера, когда они говорили – или, вернее, пытались это сделать, потому что для них всегда было больно вспоминать – о Себастиане.  
Теперь, в основном, они проводили их совместные вечера, разговаривая о том, что любили делать в свободное время, о первых временах, когда Курт оказался в Нью-Йорке после девятнадцати лет жизни в Лайме, об их друзьях.

Вот, о чём говорили они теперь. О них самих.  
И даже если Курт твердил себе, что присутствие Блейна заставляло его чувствовать себя хорошо, потому что он не хотел оставаться один, внутри себя он знал – правда состояла в том, что его присутствие приносило радость, потому что это был Блейн.

Его Блейн.

 

*****

 

Блейн сходил с ума. Однозначно.   
Он не был глуп. Даже если хотел бы быть таковым в определенные моменты; но, к сожалению для него, не был. Он прекрасно понимал, что делал Курт.

Конечно, вначале он списал всё на свои пустые надежды и не придал большого значения изменившемуся поведению Хаммела, которое, в общем-то не являлось ни слишком смелым, ни чрезмерно откровенным.  
Да. Если бы это делал кто-то другой. В исполнении же Курта всё обретало иной смысл. И Блейн знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы продолжать верить в то, что речь всё ещё шла о простой случайности, когда он заметил, например, тщательность, с которой Курт одевался, чтобы оставаться в доме с ним.  
Или, лучше сказать, тщательность, с которой он раздевался. 

Когда он впервые увидел Хаммела, вышедшего из ванной, с одним лишь небольшим полотенцем, которое едва прикрывало его бёдра выше колен и на вид слишком слабо держалось на талии, грозя в любой момент развязаться и упасть, он чудом не хлопнулся в обморок.  
Андерсон спасся, промямлив, что должен пойти и купить себе сигарет – хотя и не курил, и было уже около двух часов ночи – и выскочил из дома со скоростью света.

Для него стало очень трудно стараться игнорировать эти лёгкие прикосновения, и эти откровенные и продолжительные взгляды на своём теле. Хотя он и притворялся, будто не замечает их, в действительности, он всё видел, да ещё как! Он буквально ощущал на себе их жар почти болезненно.  
Короче, он больше не был мальчиком, который не знал, что такое секс. Теперь он был ему не просто знаком, но и необходим. И, чёрт возьми! Он хотел его с Куртом.  
Он хотел его так чертовски сильно!  
Курт не мог играть с ним в эти игры и всерьёз ожидать, что Блейн не сорвётся однажды, не нагнёт его прямо на кухонном столе, чтобы владеть им дни напролёт.

Когда Курт впервые попытался зайти с ним дальше кокетства, спрашивая, как смотрелись на его заднице – именно так он и сказал – особенно узкие джинсы, совершив пируэт, чтобы продемонстрировать как следует предмет обсуждения, Блейн не выдержал и сказал, что, если быть искренним, эти штаны вызывают у него желание оттрахать его до бессознательного состояния.  
Возможно, ответ получился слишком грубым и вульгарным, но он хотел, чтобы Курт понял, что это были опасные игры, и прекратил их, раз и навсегда.  
Но Курт удивил его, незамедлительно ответив в тон и без колебаний, что, пожалуй, именно на такую реакцию он и рассчитывал. Затем он покраснел и торопливо удалился.  
Блейн застыл неподвижно посреди коридора минут на десять.  
Ответ, который он получил, вызвал серию весьма интересных образов в его голове, это так, но именно тот внезапный румянец на щеках Курта зацепил его больше, чем всё остальное. И не то чтобы остальное зацепило его слабо.   
На мгновение он снова увидел перед собой напуганного мальчика из Лаймы, в которого влюбился. И это был запрещённый удар.  
Но он сумел сдержаться. Ещё раз.

 

Ему приходилось повторять себе это несчётное число раз на дню. Он был там не для того, чтобы получить ещё один шанс с Куртом, нет, он просто не мог поступить так с Себастианом. Он был там, чтобы помочь своему другу, лучшему другу; ничего из того, что он испытывал или думал, что всё ещё испытывал, к этому парню не имело значения.  
Это стало своего рода мантрой для него. Он повторял себе это с того момента, как открывал глаза и до того, когда ложился спать.  
В мучительном одиночестве, без Курта.  
Он мысленно кричал себе это каждый раз, когда Курт выставлял перед ним напоказ задницу, затянутую в эти проклятые узкие джинсы, те самые, которые были прерогативой посещений Бастиана и которые теперь, кто знает как, стали также одеждой для вечеров, проводимых дома с Блейном.  
И каждый раз это звучало менее убедительно, чем в предыдущий.

Но делал он это, прежде всего, потому, что знал – если поставить Курта перед последствиями того, что он творил, Хаммелу станет слишком плохо от чувства вины по отношению к Бастиану. Андерсон знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы не понимать, что всё закончится именно так. И это было одной из тех вещей в нём, которые он по-прежнему любил. Самоотверженность, с которой Курт посвящал себя другим, с которой способен был забыть о себе самом, чтобы быть рядом с тем, кто в этом нуждается.  
Для него, видеть, каким мужчиной стал Курт, какие перемены произошли в мальчике, которым Блейн его помнил, было дополнительной причиной сближения.  
Ему нравилось то, что он видел. Даже слишком.

Когда они вместе искали Брандо, который не возвращался домой уже более десяти дней, что до смерти волновало Курта, он получил возможность вновь увидеть самоотверженность и мужество, которые тот вкладывал в то, что делал, даже если это его пугало.  
Был момент, когда Курт позволил беспокойству взять верх и снова начал плакать.  
Но, прежде чем Блейн успел оказаться рядом, чтобы обнять его и заверить, что с Брандо всё будет в порядке, Курт утёр глаза рукавом, сказал «Хватит плакать!» и принялся опять звать кота, ища его по переулкам поблизости с их домом.

Да, он любил мужчину, которым тот стал, как в своё время любил мальчика.  
Но правда была в том, что Курт забыл его. И, несмотря на то, что сейчас они жили в тесном контакте, продолжал, ничего не помнить о нём.  
Осознание этого всё тяжелее давило на плечи Блейна.  
Он надеялся, даже верил, что, может, в конце концов, Хаммел вспомнит. Если он вооружится терпением, верой, мужеством. Но в течение всего этого времени получил лишь маленькое воспоминание.

Это было, когда Блейн принёс домой капсульную кофемашину. Одно из самых кошмарных изобретений, с точки зрения Курта, который утверждал, что ничто не может конкурировать со вкусом капучино, приготовленного из свежеобжаренного кофе с натуральным молоком.  
И чтобы продемонстрировать, на какие чудеса на самом деле это чудище способно, Блейн взял капсулу латте макиато и, не задумываясь, взялся готовить его, чтобы Хаммел мог попробовать.  
Иногда Андерсон забывал, что должен продолжать делать вид, будто не знает некоторых вещей; например, как в тот раз, когда притворился, что с лёгкостью ориентировался в кухне, благодаря идеальному порядку, который Курт там соблюдал, а не потому, что, на самом деле, он уже бывал прежде в этом доме.

– Ты знаешь, какой кофе мне нравится, Блейн? – опросил заинтригованный Курт, глядя на капсулу у него в руке.

– Ну, да. Мы иногда завтракаем вместе, разве нет? – рассеянно ответил Блейн, пытаясь сообразить, куда именно вставлялась эта капсула.

– Да, но только в баре рядом с домом; и там я всегда заказываю просто чёрный кофе. Их капучино и латте просто отвратительны.

Блейн обернулся и, осознав совершённую ошибку, попытался исправить положение, торопливо говоря в своё оправдание:  
– Ну... тогда, должно быть, я сумел догадаться, благодаря проживанию с тобой. Можно сделать множество выводов о человеке, просто наблюдая за ним. Например, поспорим, ты тоже знаешь это обо мне, Курт? Какой кофе нравится мне, я имею в виду! – не смог удержаться Блейн. Когда он увидел, что Хаммел смотрит на него в замешательстве, то поспешно добавил: – Ты ведь немножко знаешь меня, так? Попробуй угадать. Бьюсь об заклад, тебе удастся.

И Блейн, не знал, что и подумать, когда Курт вытащил именно капучино с карамелью, которое он обычно брал в Лайма Бин, во время их встреч восемь лет назад, и к которому не притрагивался с тех самых пор.  
Как он должен был это интерпретировать? Что это было – воспоминание или просто случайное совпадение?  
Он решил считать это воспоминанием, но ничего не изменилось. Курта не посетило внезапное озарение, и он не закричал: «О, Боже, теперь я всё помню!»  
Впрочем, Блейн и не верил, что такое произойдёт. Хотя и не мог отказаться от надежды.

В своё время ему было ясно сказано, что эти воспоминания не вернутся. Если не в сопровождении всего остального, и одному Богу известно, как сильно Блейн не хотел, чтобы Курт вспомнил всё остальное.  
Если единственным, что держало бы Курта подальше от ада, который ему пришлось пережить, было оставаться забытым в свою очередь, он был согласен на это.  
Без тени сомнения, согласен.

Поэтому он самоустранился, не желая рисковать, что к Курту вернутся воспоминания, и на целый год покинул Лайму, вернувшись в Далтон только тогда, когда Курт уехал в Нью-Йорк. Он сделал это для его же блага.  
И продолжал повторять себе это в течение восьми долгих лет.

И вот теперь, он делил крышу над головой с единственным парнем, которого любил в своей жизни. Который не помнил о нём ровным счётом ничего, но, казалось, всё равно находил приятным его общество. Может быть, это его второй шанс? Может быть. Но не будет ли слишком велик риск?  
Это каждый раз останавливало Блейна от того, чтобы вдруг, ни с того, ни с сего, схватить и поцеловать Курта. Это заставляло его выходить поздно вечером, когда желание Курта становилось как крик, разрывающий сердце, чтобы отправиться на поиски сиюминутного облегчения с телом какого-нибудь незнакомца. Страх того, какими могли быть вернувшиеся воспоминания. Страх того, что они окажутся именно теми, которые он ни за что не хотел бы возвращать Курту.

Он задавался вопросом, почему Курт не мог вспомнить о нём, только о нём... способен ли был его разум разделить две вещи. И потом, он спрашивал себя, что случится, если Себастиан проснётся? Блейн думал, что знает ответ.   
Он потеряет его, снова. Только на этот раз это будет ещё более разрушительной потерей.

Возможно, ему следовало прояснить для себя некоторые вещи, прежде чем упустить всё из-под контроля.

Но Курт опередил его.  
В смысле, упустив всё из-под контроля, я имею в виду.

 

***** 

 

 

Мерседес просидела за столиком больше двух часов, ожидая сильно опаздывающего Блейна.  
Они договорились о встрече, чтобы поговорить о тех годах, в течение которых друзья не виделись, и о всех тех вещах, о которых не могли говорить при Курте.   
А потом, когда Блейн явился, Мерседес сразу заметила, что он, казалось, нервничал.  
И был несколько взволнован.  
В ответ на просьбу о разъяснении, однако, она получила лишь до неловкости длинную серию рассказов о том, как в последнее время Курту нравится ходить по дому в полуголом виде и как это выводит Андерсона из равновесия. Честно говоря, она не слишком много поняла. За исключением факта, что Блейн начинал быть чуточку чересчур возбуждён.  
– Но то, что ты сейчас находишься здесь… не опасно ли это, Блейн? – спросила, наконец, она, чтобы перевести разговор в более спокойное русло.

– Это риск. Чёртов риск, я знаю, Мерседес; но есть вещи, которые я должен держать подальше от Курта, вещи, которые я должен сделать ради Себастиана.

– Ты говоришь странные вещи, милый мой!

– Да, ну... в любом случае, я стараюсь быть очень осторожным, чтобы не касаться тем, которые могут заставить Курта вспомнить всё.

– Было бы так ужасно, если бы он вспомнил?

– Не ожидал от тебя такого вопроса, Мерседес!

– Я имела в виду тебя. Было бы так ужасно, если бы он вспомнил тебя?

Блейн посмотрел на неё в замешательстве. Затем спокойно поставил чашку кофе, который пил, на стол.   
– Он не вспомнил бы только меня, так что, да, это было бы ужасно.

И потом Мерседес задала ему вопрос, которого он боялся. Тот, который всегда неизбежно тянул за собой множество дурных воспоминаний и чувств в отношении друга.  
– Когда ты узнал о нём и Себастиане? Я хочу сказать… я даже не знала, что вы друзья, он никогда не говорил о тебе Курту, я совершенно уверена. И когда Сантана мне позвонила, говоря, что здесь появился друг Себастиана, и что его имя Блейн Андерсон, я решила, что это шутка, вот почему я примчалась сюда.

Блейн взглянул на неё с натянутой улыбкой.   
– Тогда случилось нечто плохое кое с кем, очень близким Себастиану, и у него самого был скверный период в то время, – начало он объяснять. – Я приехал сюда, чтобы помочь ему, и, когда вошёл в его дом, я их увидел. Фотографии их с Куртом повсюду. Он не позаботился, чтобы припрятать их, как в первый раз, когда я приехал к нему в Нью-Йорк, во время моего последнего года в Далтоне, потому что ему было слишком худо. Вот так я и узнал, что он спал с ним. Благодаря фотографии на том грёбанном камине. Он мне даже не сказал, что нашёл его здесь, в Нью-Йорке и, тем более, что всё зашло настолько далеко, что они даже начали жить вместе. Это было страшным ударом для меня. Один наш друг из Чикаго предупредил Себастиана о моём приезде, так что он убедил Курта съездить проведать отца на несколько дней, чтобы избежать нашей с ним встречи. Но в то же время он чувствовал себя… опустошённым, и в тот момент он хотел, чтобы я знал о них с Куртом. Так или иначе.

– Почему ты не вернулся позже? Почему не показался ему?

– А зачем? Всё было кончено, Мерседес. У него была другая жизнь, жизнь, в которой он был счастлив, и мой лучший друг был действительно влюблён в него. Почему я должен был приезжать сюда, чтобы испортить всё? Ради воспоминания о чувстве, которое, возможно, никогда больше даже не коснётся его сердца? Я должен был рисковать, что принесу с собой все страшные воспоминания, связанные с этой историей? И для чего? Курт был в порядке и был счастлив. С меня и этого довольно.

– Одежды мученика тебе не идут, Андерсон. И потом, если ты и впрямь веришь в это, почему сейчас ты здесь?

– Это произошло случайно. Я приехал сюда, только чтобы узнать, куда пропал Себастиан. А затем я остался, чтобы исполнить одно обещание, данное Себастиану и другое, данное Курту давным-давно, ни больше и ни меньше, я же сказал тебе.

– Да, и продолжаешь повторять, но я не понимаю, какого дьявола это должно означать.

– Возможно, для тебя ничего, но для меня это означает всё, – заявил Блейн убеждённо. Затем, прежде чем Мерседес вернулась к аргументу, добавил: – Но расскажи мне о себе. Чем ты занималась в последние годы?

– О, у меня всё хорошо. Если не считать мужа-скотину, которого я умудрилась себе выбрать. И рак молочной железы, который сожрал немного моего веса и левую грудь почти год назад. То, что ты видишь – протез, – сказала она, указывая пальцем на упомянутую часть тела. – Своего здесь ничего не осталось. Но всё могло обернуться и хуже, верно?

– О, Боже, Мерседес, мне так жаль! – искренне расстроенный, сказал Блейн.

– Ах, мой мальчик, мне – нет. Я уже преодолела это, и изо всей ситуации вышла победительницей и сильнее, чем прежде. А то я уж и забыла, каково это, быть сильной женщиной, – ответила Мерседес весёлым тоном.   
Она этого не показывала, но невольно задавалась вопросом, сумеет ли так же справиться с остальным, рано или поздно, но вслух ничего не сказала.

В течение следующего часа они продолжали говорить о том, что сделали в эти годы и что, как они считали, было нужно Курту.  
Мерседес не хотела думать о звонке врачу, который должна была сделать в следующий вторник. А Блейн не хотел думать о двух часах, проведённых с Тэдом.  
Если не произносишь некоторые вещи вслух, иногда, они теряют свою значимость, верно?

***** 

Когда Тэд позвонил Блейну и попросил прийти к нему в отель, он сделал это не для того чтобы поговорить о Курте.   
На самом деле, он хотел переспать с ним. Хотел заняться диким, животным сексом. Тем жестоким и грубым сексом, которым они занимались в последнее время в Чикаго. Без какого-либо эмоционального участия, потому что между ними не было чувств. Не было и никогда бы не могло быть, потому что они разделяли лишь необходимость и давящее одиночество, которое угнетало их обоих.  
В сущности, Тэд понимал Блейна, а Блейн знал, что нужно Тэду.

Когда Себастиан исчез из их жизни девять месяцев назад, они, чувствуя себя обманутыми и покинутыми, в результате сблизились, как никогда раньше, и попытались побороть их боль единственным способом, который знали. Их отношения всегда были фикцией, которую оба принимали, не задаваясь лишними вопросами.  
Никаких обязательств, никакой реальной связи. Они встречались, когда одиночество становилось невыносимым, и ничего более.

Тем утром Тэд снова был у Себастиана. За неделю, что он находился там, он не пропустил ни одного дня. Он проявлял крайнюю осторожность, дабы не пересечься с Куртом, и в этом ему помогал Блейн, который всякий раз, как Хаммел выходил из дома, чтобы пойти проведать жениха, отправлял Тэду сообщение с предупреждением.   
В тот день, Тэд застал его бодрствующим или, по крайней мере, в состоянии, которое, по словам дежурной медсестры, можно было считать таковым для пациента в коме.  
По сути, всё сводилось к куче отличающихся от обычных сигналов на мониторе рядом с кроватью.  
Он не видел никакой разницы, но, по словам медсестры, теперь Себастиан точно мог слышать, поэтому Тэд говорил с ним. О себе, о Блейне, о боли, которую испытывал. Обо всех тех вещах, о которых чувствовал потребность поговорить. 

Когда он вернулся в отель, был так разбит, что сразу же позвонил Блейну, прося прийти как можно скорей, составить ему компанию. Но вместо того, чтобы найти кого-то, кто утешил бы его, Тэду пришлось иметь дело с тем, кто искал утешения из-за странного поведение Курта. Опять.  
– Боже! Да что же в этом Хаммеле такого особенного, что ни ты, ни Себастиан, не в состоянии сказать ему прощай раз и навсегда? – зло спросил Тэд.

– Не знаю. Но я бы не отказался от возможности провести остаток своей жизни, пытаясь выяснить это, – был честный ответ, который он получил от Блейна.

При виде потрясённого лица друга, с застывшим на нём выражением боли, почти как если бы он получил удар в живот, Блейна затопило чувство вины.  
Хоть он и не питал нежных чувств к Тэду, ему вовсе не хотелось плохо с ним обращаться. Возможно, он уже потерял одного друга, и не хотел терять другого.  
Тэд, со своей стороны, чувствовал себя буквально уничтоженным. Его уже отвергли ради Курта однажды. Он не позволит и Блейну так поступить с ним. Не на этот раз.  
Пускай он и не любил его, и знал, что тот не любил его тоже, Тэд хотел в кои-то веки оказаться на первом месте. Он хотел пожить этим обманом ещё немного. Убедить себя, что, возможно, у них получилось бы что-то, если бы они постарались.  
И, даже если внутри себя Блейн прекрасно знал, что этому не бывать никогда, он тоже надеялся на это. Всё стало бы так просто тогда.

Поэтому в тишине он позволил Тэду взять себя за руку и отвести на кровать, и в следующие два часа был только запах другого мужчины вокруг него и их хриплые стоны, сливающиеся в темноте этой комнаты.

 

***** 

 

Люси Бингли, известная всем, как леди Бингли, предпочла бы в тот момент находиться в любом другом месте, лишь бы подальше от того, где была на самом деле.

Даже вернуться в церковь, чтобы заново выслушать бестолковые проповеди пьяного священника, и то было бы лучше, чем находиться там.

Как же эти звери искромсали несчастного кота...

Нет, она не хотела думать об этом.

Женщина слышала, как бедное животное жалобно мяукало внутри старого полотенца, в которое она его завернула, взбираясь по лестнице, чтобы отнести Курту. Она старалась не сжимать зверя сильно, но с её внезапными приступами головокружения приходилось держаться за перила, так что транспортировка не самого лёгкого кота на свете, используя только одну руку, стала непростым предприятием для неё.

Чёрт возьми! Рано или поздно, она устроит хорошую взбучку этому бездельнику Джонсу. Как получается, что он вечно суёт нос в чужие дела, но до сих пор не нашёл времени вызвать мастера, чтобы починить лифт?

Добравшись до их с Куртом лестничной площадки, она остановилась на минуточку, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Миссис Бингли нашла кота тем утром в переулке позади здания, где стояли баки с мусором, возвращаясь с мессы в честь её покойного мужа. Она услышала жалобное мяуканье и, зная, что Курт искал Брандо, подошла, чтобы посмотреть, не застрял ли кот, как уже не раз случалось, в решётке ограждения, отделявшего заднюю часть здания от дороги.

В ограждении, однако, ничего не было. Но возле стены... был Брандо.

Бедная тварь лежала на боку, истекая кровью, которая медленно струилась из заднего прохода и изо рта. Кот тихо мяукал, и шерсть на его спине была почерневшая, видимо, подпалённая, а в некоторых местах можно было даже увидеть под ней живое мясо.  
Это, скорее всего, было делом рук сыновей мясника, малолетних идиотов, которые развлекались тем, что доставали геев и лесбиянок, живущих неподалёку. Они знали, что это был кот Курта.

Люси присела на колени, несмотря на боль в суставах, и, не задумываясь, схватила бедное животное на руки.

Она побежала к Джонсу, чтобы тот сходил позвать Курта, и этот неповоротливый увалень вернулся через десять минут, говоря, что не застал никого дома.

Потом, когда женщина, обратила его внимание на то, что кот, которого она всё это время держала на руках, нуждался в ветеринаре, этот подлец посмотрел на неё с отвращением и сказал:   
– А я тут при чём? Это не мой кот, и потом, я не могу оставить свою работу.  
Миссис Бингли безумно захотелось закричать ему в лицо, что, круглосуточное почёсывание задницы никак не подходило под определение работы, но она сохранила спокойствие, главным образом, чтобы не тревожить ещё больше страдающее животное, и велела ему вызвать такси.

Её выходное платье насквозь пропиталось кровью. Но ей было всё равно.

Придя к ветеринару, она поставила всех на уши и не успокоилась, пока врач не пришел, чтобы осмотреть кота. Только потом она села и смогла оценить ущерб, нанесённый платью.

Которое было испорчено окончательно и подлежало сожжению на костре... немедленно.

Вскоре врач вышел к ней и сказал, что Брандо будет в порядке. Он получил серьёзные травмы, нанесённые тяжёлым предметом, вроде биты и, вероятно, был избит ногами; у него было множество закрытых и один открытый перелом лапы.  
Самым худшим были ожоги шкурки на задней части – очевидно, сделанные огнём зажигалки – которые в некоторых местах достигли живой плоти и угрожали заражением.

Также у него имели место разрывы ануса. Вероятно, его палачи использовали что-то, типа трубки из твёрдой резины. 

Однако, коту не требовалось наложение швов и, используя необходимые лекарственные средства, меры предосторожности, и хорошую дозу любви, можно было поставить его на ноги. В конце концов, он был сильным здоровым котом.

«В этом сомневаться не приходится», – подумала Люси, учитывая неимоверные усилия, которых ей стоило дотащить его до четвертого этажа. Вздыхая, она расправила плечи и попыталась, насколько это было возможно, привести в порядок тот кошмар, в который превратилось её платье.

Потом женщина собралась с духом и нажала на кнопку дверного звонка Курта. И открыл ей именно он.

О, прекрасно!

Этот чёртов Блейн Андерсон постоянно следовал за Куртом, словно тень, но, когда он действительно был нужен, его не оказывалось на месте.

– Ладно, милый! Сейчас присядь и внимательно меня послушай, понятно? –- сказала она сбитому с толку Курту, который видел на одежде женщины кровь, но не понимал её происхождения.

Он ей нужен был спокойным и рассудительным, чтобы суметь дать необходимую сейчас любовь и заботу своему питомцу.

О том, чтобы задать жару тем проклятым негодяям, она сама позаботится, как только выйдет из дома.

 

 

***** 

 

Блейн едва успел открыть дверь, как Курт бросился ему на шею.   
Он бормотал что-то неразборчивое о том, что Брандо был ранен, или что-то в этом роде и, повернув голову в сторону дивана, Андерсон действительно увидел нечто бесформенное, свернувшееся в гнезде из старых шерстяных свитеров.  
– Курт, успокойся! Иначе я не смогу понять, что ты говоришь, – сказал Блейн, неохотно отстраняя его от себя.

Глаза Курта были красными и опухшими, знак того, что он плакал, и много. Хаммел передал то, что миссис Бингли рассказала ему о случившемся с котом. И пока он говорил, слёзы оставили место горечи. Потом пришла ярость.

Потому что Курт был из тех, кто принимал удары, снова и снова. Но никогда не сгибался и не сдавался. И тот огонь, что горел в нём и который так часто пытались погасить, не умер, он всё ещё был там, и он поразил Блейна в самое сердце и снова пленил его.

Минута за минутой, шаг за шагом, в то время как глаза Курта разгорались гневом, пока он рассказывал, что случилось, в сердце Андерсона разгоралось желание. 

Затем Блейн последовал за ним на кухню, где Курт начал швырять кастрюли и тарелки на стол, продолжая посылать проклятия этим соплякам и их глупой ненависти. 

В этот момент Блейн схватил его за плечи и заставил взглянуть себе в лицо.  
– Курт, перестань! Скажи, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, скажи, чего ты хочешь от меня, и я сделаю это, Курт! Просто ска...   
Но Курт не дал ему закончить, буквально впившись в желанные губы.

Это не было поцелуем. Это было настоящее нападение. Курт практически насиловал его рот своим языком, и Блейн потерял всякий контроль.  
Он взял его за бёдра и притянул к своему телу, в то время как эта атака продолжалась.

– Блейн, мы должны остановить это, – проговорил Курт между поцелуями, даже если сам же он всё и начал.

– Остановить что? – спросил Блейн, прижимая его к стене. 

Курт запустил пальцы в его кудри, притягивая ко рту.   
– Это, – пробормотал он, прежде чем поцеловать его глубоко и страстно. 

Рубашка Курта была навыпуск, и Блейн немедленно проник под неё руками, касаясь горячей нежной кожи, насколько было возможно достать.

Пока они продолжали целоваться, Курт испустил негромкий стон и начал расстёгивать пуговицы рубашки Блейна. 

– Если... прикоснись ко мне... да... сейчас, – сказал он и Курт знал, что его слова невнятны, но ему было всё равно. 

Всё, что он знал, это что Блейн трогал его, и что он сам хотел коснуться Блейна.

И так сильно было это желание, что он не стал больше терять время с кнопками рубашки, а просто выдернул её из-под ремня брюк, открывая брешь на его груди, которую сразу же начал покрывать поцелуями и укусами.

Блейн был таким горячим и соблазнительным.

Курт притянул его ближе, проводя руками вдоль спины парня, в то время как тот выцеловывал его шею. Андерсон прижался сильнее, продолжая помечать бледную кожу.

– Курт... мы должны прекратить... – попробовал сказать Блейн, пытаясь отстраниться от него; но он знал, что это бесполезно, пока пальцы другого продолжали блуждать по его спине или бёдрам, достигая задницы, чтобы схватиться за неё и притянуть ещё ближе.  
Ощутив эрекцию Хаммела, которой тот бесконтрольно тёрся о его собственную, Блейн не смог больше себя сдерживать.  
Как изголодавшийся, он набросился на его губы, кусая, зализывая и посасывая, сколько мог, в то время как его рука опустилась, оглаживая возбуждённый член другого поверх джинсов.

Курт застонал и невольно толкнулся в его руку.

Он думал, что умрёт, потому что Блейн, наконец, касался его, и он хотел больше, и хотел этого прямо сейчас, немедленно.  
Хаммел протянул руку к молнии джинсов Блейна, но тот оттолкнул его без каких-либо церемоний.

– Подожди... – выдохнул он, разрывая поцелуй. – Я хочу, чтобы...

Но Курт не дал ему закончить. Снова. Он не хотел слов. Он хотел... его. И всё.  
Он вновь захватил его губы и вернулся к молнии джинсов, которые стянул затем одним решительным жестом, вместе с боксерами, взял его член в кулак и начал осторожно двигать рукой вверх и вниз, отмечая, как Блейн красив, когда дрожит под его прикосновениями. 

Потребовалось всё самообладание, которым Блейн располагал, чтобы сдержаться и не сорвать с Курта одежду, а вместо этого стоять там, глаза в глаза, глядя, как тот ласкает его.   
В одном уголке его сознания Блейн, жаждущий секса, ликовал, в то время как другая часть твердила, что не таким должен был стать их первый раз спустя все эти годы. 

Ему хотелось, чтобы оба они были влюблены, как это было с ним, а не действовали просто в порыве страсти. И куда делся его страх, что Курт может всё вспомнить? Он бы пригодился, чтобы заставить его остановиться.

А Курт продолжал прикасаться к нему с правильной мерой нежности и страсти, как это было всегда. И от этого Блейн не мог сбежать. Не мог сбежать от _них_.  
От того, чем они были друг для друга.

– Курт, я... – сказал Блейн перед тем как снова остановить неспешные движения его руки, на этот раз с большей решимостью. – Я не так хочу кончить, – сказал он затем, взглянув в его глаза, потемневшие от страсти.

– И как бы ты хотел кончить? – спросил тот, медленно облизывая губы.

– Внутри тебя, – прошептал Андерсон, сокращая расстояние между их губами.

Курт застонал в этот поцелуй, выгибая немного спину.  
Блейн воспользовался этим и окончательно стянул с него рубашку. У Хаммела перехватило дыхание от внезапного контакта разгорячённой кожи с его, более прохладной.  
– Боже, как я скучал по всему этому, – пробормотал Блейн в рот Курта. Последний на мгновение задумался: «Что значит, скучал?» – но потом всё потеряло значение.  
И, вместо того, чтобы спросить, что он имел в виду, Курт просто вовлёк рот и язык Блейна в новый чувственный поцелуй.

Блейн застонал и притянул Хаммела ближе к себе, чувствуя его возбуждение даже через джинсы, которые по-прежнему были на нём.  
Он протянул руки к заднице Курта, принимаясь мягко массировать.  
Курт что-то одобрительно пробормотал, и Блейн, потянув вниз молнию, опустил его брюки до пола, с некоторыми трудностями и возгласом «Черт подери, тебе правда необходимо носить такие узкие джинсы?» – что заставило другого лишь тихонько захихикать.  
Затем он оторвался от парня на время, необходимое, чтобы его рассмотреть.

Курт стоял, немного смущенный сейчас, пока глаза другого парня жадно изучали его тело, прикрытое только тонкой тканью боксеров.   
– Господи, какой же ты красивый, – сказал Блейн и снова привлёк его в объятия, скользя поцелуями от шеи до плеча, где нежно втянул губами, мягко посасывая, бледную кожу.   
Затем он продолжил свой путь вниз, пока не захватил ртом один из его сосков.

Курт невольно выгнул спину, опираясь на стол позади него, а горячий язык Блейна продолжал свой танец вокруг ореолы. Хаммел боялся, что долго на ногах не удержится.   
Блейн, со своей стороны, был возбуждён больше, чем мог себе когда-либо представить, только от одного звучания негромких стонов Курта.  
Они были всё те же. 

– Блейн. Спальня. Сейчас же, – короткие отрывистые команды мгновенно нашли отклик со стороны Андерсона.

– Да. Пойдем. Немедленно.

Они были единым клубком рук и губ, и языков, и не прекращали целоваться ни на секунду, в течение всего времени, которое потребовалось, чтобы преодолеть короткое расстояние от кухни до спальни.  
Достигнув цели, Блейн, толкнул Курта на кровать, а затем в одно мгновение оказался сверху, продолжая целовать его, дразнить, изучать и боготворить – руками, языком и глазами.  
Кожа Курта была светлой и гладкой, как когда-то, на ней не осталось следов, которые рисковали бы возродить страшные воспоминания, и Блейн не мог удержаться, чтобы не трогать и зацеловывать её повсюду. 

Его вкус был всё ещё тот же – ваниль. 

Курт ощутил дрожь, пробежавшую по спине, когда жаркое дыхание Блейна переместилось, касаясь его кожи, до тех пор – ох, блять! – пока Блейн не коснулся языком внутренней стороны его бедра, целуя и посасывая чертовски близко к другим частям его тела, которые требовали внимания не меньше.

– Блейн, – простонал он, не в силах контролировать себя. – Ты хочешь убить меня?

– Нет, Курт, я пытаюсь подарить тебе удовольствие, поэтому заткнись и позволь мне сделать это, – ответил Блейн, начиная медленно ласкать его член.

Блейн посмотрел на него. Курт лежал расслабленно, его глаза неопределенного голубого цвета сейчас были темнее обычного, губы раскраснелись от множества поцелуев, а щёки горели. Это было самым чувственным зрелищем, какое он когда-либо видел.  
Блейн чуть сжал руку вокруг его члена и раздвинул бедром ноги Курта. Тот издал слабый стон и толкнулся в руку Блейна, который взглянул на него с дьявольской улыбкой, спускаясь другой рукой ниже за мошонку.

Блейн остановился на мгновение и спросил:   
– Ты уверен?

Курт гневно взглянул на него и произнёс глубоким голосом:   
– Если ты не трахнешь меня сейчас же, я убью тебя. Считаешь это достойным ответом на твой вопрос?

Блейн улыбнулся этой маленькой пошлости, сорвавшейся с уст Хаммела.  
Такое случалось, только когда он был порядочно возбуждён. И это тоже не изменилось. 

Андерсон схватил Курта за бока и заставил перевернуться; затем медленно облизал, один за другим, три пальца. Он знал, что в доме Курта не было смазки, потому что он больше не покупал её после инцидента с Себастианом. Как если бы хотел держаться подальше от искушения. 

«Вот, что я для тебя, Курт?» – подумал Блейнс убийственной трезвостью, незадолго до того, как чуть более высокий стон Курта, внимательно наблюдавшего за его действиями, заставил парня забыть обо всём, что не было стройным телом, дрожащим от желания под ним. 

– Возможно, будет больно сначала, – пробормотал он, проводя пальцем по дырочке Курта. Тень сомнения вновь закралась в его сознание. Но хватило одного короткого взгляда в глаза Курта, чтобы прогнать её прочь, потому что всё, что он прочёл там, были страсть и желание. 

Он медленно скользнул пальцем внутрь, и начал осторожно расширять вход. С уст Курта сорвался тихий стон удовольствия.  
Боже, прошло так много времени с тех пор, когда кто-то касался его так, и ощущение было болезненным, конечно, но и крайне приятным.  
По крайней мере, сейчас.  
Блейн медленно присоединил к первому второй палец, и Курт начал извиваться под ним.   
– Блейн, это пытка, – выдохнул он хриплым голосом.

Андерсон лишь улыбнулся на эти слова и скользнул ещё одним пальцем внутрь Курта, продолжавшего бормотать неразборчивые жалобы под ним, и принялся двигать ими, немного поворачивая запястье, в попытке найти то самое чувствительное местечко, прикосновение к которому заставляло Курта издавать бессвязные, но неправдоподобно прекрасные звуки.   
– О, Боже, ох, блять, да, здесь!!!  
Вот оно! Нашёл.

Блейн ударил повторно по тому же месту, один раз, потом два, и, наконец, ещё.  
Курт, рассыпающийся на кусочки от того, что его руки с ним делали, был самым опьяняющим зрелищем из всего, что Блейн когда-либо наблюдал.

Курт схватился за простыни и издал стон недовольства, когда пальцы Блейна внезапно исчезли.   
– Курт, – сказал Блейн, глядя на парня. – Я схожу взять один из моих презервативов, хорошо?  
Курт едва сумел кивнуть ему в знак согласия, но взгляд его был чист и выражал полное доверие. Он просто хотел Блейна внутри себя. Как можно скорее. 

Тот встал и побежал в ванную, чтобы достать презервативы из своего ящичка.   
Даже зная, что это было не слишком удобно и, возможно, неправильно, он попытался надеть один из них, торопливо возвращаясь в комнату, но был вынужден остановиться, чтобы действовать не вслепую.  
Затем, за неимением другого, он схватил флакон с маслом для тела, который стоял на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, и щедро размазал его по члену.

Только тогда он поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Курта, и от того, что увидел, у него перехватило дыхание.  
Хаммел лежал на спине, абсолютно голый, с закрытыми глазами, одной рукой неспешно лаская себя, чтобы получить хоть какое-то облегчение.  
Блейн застонал от этого спектакля и поспешил к кровати.

Он остановил, руку Курта, который немедленно открыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
– Позволь мне позаботиться об этом, – прошептал Андерсон перед тем как наклониться и оставить нежный поцелуй на губах. Затем он закинул его ноги себе на плечи.  
– Курт, если будет слишком больно без смазки или… что-то ещё, скажи только слово, и я остановлюсь, ладно? 

– Да, да, но, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня больше ждать, – взмолился Курт, и Блейн схватил его за бедра и приподнял, придвинув немного ближе, используя свои колени, как точку опоры, чтобы позволить ему получить максимум удовольствия.  
В конце концов, он был экспертом в этом.

Если Курт хотел забыть то, что сделали с Брандо, и всё остальное, он мог помочь ему. И если Курт хочет использовать его, Блейн, позволит ему это.  
Теперь уже для него не было ни малейшей возможности ответить «нет».

Блейн закрыл глаза и медленно толкнулся в Курта.  
Боже! Было так тесно и жарко вокруг него.  
Оба застонали от этого вторжения.

Сперва Курту было настолько больно, что он с трудом сдержал крик.  
Но Блейн двигался медленно, пока не оказался полностью внутри него, продолжая поглаживать его руки и покрывать короткими поцелуями ноги.  
Затем, спустя минуту, в течение которой он ждал, пока Курт привыкнет, по его кивку Блейн начал медленно двигаться, заставляя себя не торопиться, чтобы не взять сразу и силой то, чего хотел долгие восемь лет.

Это случилось лишь один раз между ними раньше.  
Один единственный раз – совершенный и прекрасный – и Блейн помнил всё так отчётливо, словно это произошло вчера.

Видя, что на лице Курта выражение боли сменилось удовольствием, Блейн немного увеличил скорость и силу толчков, а Хаммел продолжал сжимать простыню так крепко, что костяшки его пальцев побелели от напряжения.  
Когда он начал стонать и просить: «Да... сильнее... ещё... так...», – одним непрерывным потоком слов, Блейн принялся двигаться всё быстрее, чтобы чаще задевать то местечко внутри него, что заставляло кричать, зная, что долго так не продержится.

Он скользнул рукой вокруг эрекции Курта, сопровождая ласками ритм толчков.  
Курт почувствовал знакомое ощущение давления, которое собиралось в одной точке, поднимаясь вверх от пальцев ног, и тихо позвал Блейна:  
– Я близко.  
Его голос затих, когда Блейн начал толкаться в него ещё быстрее, так что теперь был слышен звук шлепков кожи о кожу, и кровать двигалась вместе с ними беспорядочно, но сильно и непрерывно, и оба балансировали на грани оргазма.

Курт кончил первым, крича имя Блейна, сперма брызнула на его живот и на руку Андерсона, но Блейну было всё равно, он продолжил толкаться – один раз, потом два, и ещё третий, буквально вдалбливаясь в него, пока и его не настиг один из самых мощных оргазмов, которые он когда-либо испытывал, выкрикнув, в свою очередь, имя Курта.

Он продолжал двигаться даже во время оргазма, а после аккуратно спустил с себя ноги Курта и упал на него мягко, но полностью. Наконец, Блейн осторожно вышел из него и лёг рядом.  
Вскоре Курт почувствовал, как нежная рука касается его щеки, и открыл глаза.  
Его встретила ласковая улыбка.  
Тогда рука Курта непроизвольно потянулась к руке Блейна, сжимая её.  
Без единого слова.

И так, вскоре оба, поддавшись усталости, уснули.   
Рука в руке.   
Как когда-то давно, когда всё только начиналось между ними.


	9. Выбор.

_Первые лучи солнечного света, робко заглянувшие в комнату, легонько целовали черты парня рядом с ним.  
Курт смотрел на него и думал, что никогда в своей жизни не видел ничего более красивого.  
И его пробирала лёгкая дрожь от воспоминаний о том, что произошло между ними минувшей ночью.  
От мысли о том, что этот парень был его, и он мог целовать его, обнимать и ласкать всякий раз, как только почувствует, что хочет этого, что ему это необходимо._

_Необходимость.  
Вот чем стал он для него теперь – необходимостью.  
В Лайме у Курта было немного людей, на которых он мог рассчитывать, кроме отца и друзей из хора.  
Но теперь рядом с ним был этот парень, и этот парень был его.  
Пусть во многом Курт продолжал испытывать неуверенность, но это ощущение было настолько чётко определённым, что не оставляло места для сомнений._

_– Доброе утро, – слегка завозившись, прошептал только что проснувшийся рядом с ним мальчик._

_– Доброе утро и тебе, соня, – произнёс Курт, как обычно, прежде чем запечатлеть целомудренный поцелуй на лбу юноши, а затем другой, более нежный, но столь же невинный – на его губах._

_– Хммм, может, лучше почистить зубы, прежде чем пускаться в романтику, – произнёс он притворно недовольным тоном._

_– Эй! Да как ты смеешь! – оскорбился Курт, принимаясь щекотать его._

_Именно так они всегда начинали их утро вместе.  
Смеясь._

Этот смех сопровождал его до самого пробуждения.

Курт чувствовал себя будто бы в коконе тепла, лёжа уткнувшись лицом в шею Блейна.  
Несколько мгновений он держал глаза закрытыми, наслаждаясь тем, как руки другого парня прижимали его, обхватывая за талию и то, как доверчиво он прислонился щекой к голове Курта. И глубоко вздохнул.

Снова эти странные сны.  
Они уже давно не снились ему больше.  
Сны, где он видел себя ещё совсем мальчиком в Лайме; и ещё, незнакомца, чьего лица никак не мог разглядеть.  
Но который – он чувствовал – был ему знакомым, родным и любимым.  
Вот бы и вправду был у него кто-то такой тогда в Лайме…   
Он слегка приподнял лицо, чтобы взглянуть на Блейна, который спал рядом с ним, такой спокойный и расслабленный.  
И то, что произошло между ними, наложилось на образы сна, стирая его остатки.  
Теперь он вспомнил.  
То, что произошло ночью.  
И после.

Он проснулся посреди ночи, потому что Брандо, оставленный один в гостиной, начал слабо, но настойчиво, мяукать.  
Сперва Курт сумел проснуться лишь настолько, чтобы встать и добраться до кота, чтобы узнать, в чём тот нуждался.  
Всё тело ныло, и в то же время он испытывал странное ощущение удовлетворённости, но не мог вспомнить почему.  
Только уже дойдя до гостиной, он заметил, что был совершенно голым и направился в ванную, чтобы надеть хотя бы халат.

Брандо не спал и жалобно мяукал, вероятно, потому, что эффект обезболивающего препарата, который ветеринар дал ему, закончился.  
Курт поднял края старого пледа, на котором тот лежал, и осторожно взял кота на руки, стараясь не давить лишний раз на пострадавшие части тела.  
Накануне вечером, сразу после того, как миссис Бингли ушла домой, чтобы принять душ и смыть с себя всю эту кровь, его охватила ярость, и он бросился в мясницкую лавку «У Лоренцо» – магазин отца этих трёх малолетних преступников, которые постоянно развлекались тем, чтобы досаждать ему и Сантане с Бриттани.  
У него не было ни малейшего сомнения, что это их рук дело.  
Они уже неоднократно разбивали стёкла его автомобиля, с тех пор, как он перестал ставить его в гараж, чтобы не видеть останки мотоцикла Себастиана, от которых до сих пор не смог избавиться.

Бас любил этот мотоцикл и, едва оправившись – Курт был уверен – он тут же принялся бы за работу, чтобы вернуть ему прежний лоск.  
А если бы не захотел больше садиться на мотоцикл, то сам избавился бы от него.  
И до тех пор Курт был даже согласен регулярно заменять разбитые стёкла или ремонтировать зеркало.

Но Брандо не был машиной, которую можно починить или заменить на новую.  
Брандо был живым существом и, как таковое, являлся неотъемлемой частью сердца Курта.  
Именно по этой причине он ворвался в тот магазин, пылая яростью, и полностью игнорируя немногих присутствовавших покупателей, набросился на Лоренцо.  
Он не помнил в точности, что сказал мяснику, и что тот ему ответил, чтобы оправдать своих детей и их приятеля.  
Он знал только, что в какой-то момент Лоренцо тоже начал нападать на него, цепляясь к его ориентации.  
Всё логично, от кого-то же должны были дети набраться мудрых мыслей, нет?

– Не беспокойся о том, чем мне нравится заполнять мою задницу. Беспокойся лучше о том, чем твои дети заполняют себе голову, потому что это должно бы насторожить тебя, Лоренцо! – выплюнул Курт ему в лицо, прежде чем оставить магазин и возмущённые вопли мужчины позади.

В этот раз он отбросил свои обычные, поистине королевские, манеры.  
Но Курт был зол.  
Действительно зол.  
Он никогда не терпел издевательств, которым в средней школе подвергался годами.  
Но сейчас он был взрослым мужчиной, и не собирался терпеть выхлесты тупой бессмысленной ненависти трёх мелких безмозглых придурков.

Однако, когда он вернулся домой, гнев уступил место боли.  
Глухой боли… почти невыносимой.  
Пока он смотрел на страдания бедного животного, голову заполняли смутные мысли, мучительно пытавшиеся оформиться в нечто определённое и найти выход на поверхность.   
Но Курт не хотел, чтобы это произошло. Его это пугало, хотя он даже не знал почему.

А затем вошёл Блейн, и всё полетело к чертям.  
Но об этом Курт сейчас не хотел думать, так что, дав Брандо лекарство и немного воды, он взял его на руки отнёс в комнату, чтобы быть с котом рядом.

И там он увидел его.  
На какое-то мгновение Курт почти забыл о нём.  
Блейн лежал на боку, простыни едва прикрывали точёное тело и член, один взгляд на который, мгновенно вызвал воспоминание о том, как потрясающе он ощущался внутри.  
Чувства, охватившие его прошлым вечером, нахлынули вновь, ещё более мощные, чем прежде.  
Немного замешкавшись в нерешительности, Курт присел возле Блейна.  
Каким же он был красивым.  
Рука потянулась, чтобы коснуться смуглой кожи, которую ему так нравилось ласкать прошлой ночью.

Лёгкое движение другого парня вспугнуло его, и он немедленно убрал руку.  
Курту не хотелось будить его.  
Хаммел не знал, что тот мог бы сказать ему, и, откровенно говоря, чувствовал себя даже немного неудобно.  
Прошлой ночью он вёл себя совершенно необузданно, он буквально кричал, требуя ещё и больше, он перехватил инициативу, играя с его телом.  
И он… он был не таким.  
Даже с Себастианом, когда они занимались не любовью, а чистым и грубым сексом, ему не удавалось настолько раскрепоститься.  
Физически они были не слишком хорошо совместимы, даже если любовь между ними возмещала все недостатки.  
Не так, как с Блейном.

Чёрт побери!

Он хотел бы разбудить парня и начать всё заново.  
Самому овладеть им на этот раз.  
Курт хотел этого с пугающей силой.  
А ведь он даже не знал, был ли Блейн универсалом или только и исключительно активным. Но его это не интересовало.  
Он хотел его. Почти болезненно.  
Ощущения, которые Блейн заставил его испытать, были настолько сильны, что выходили за рамки просто хорошего траха. 

Но это была постель, которую он делил с Себастианом, которую они выбрали вместе во время длинных выходных, проведённых в поисках матраса и стиля, что подходил бы обоим.  
И теперь там мирно спал другой – обнажённый, рядом с ним. После того, как у них был секс.  
Хаммел чувствовал себя виноватым. Опять.  
И это была такая утомительная эмоция.

Устроив Брандо в кресле, которое тихонько придвинул к кровати, он лёг сам, в уверенности, что не сумеет глаз сомкнуть этой ночью.  
Но затем Блейн пошевелился во сне, и его руки обхватили Курта собственнической хваткой. Что мгновенно помогло Хаммелу расслабиться.  
Не прошло и десяти минут, как он снова был в мире снов.

И вот теперь, он вновь проснулся, как и прежде, полный сомнений и страхов.  
И был занят тем, что молча разглядывал спящего парня, о котором почти ничего не знал. К которому его, тем не менее, неодолимо тянуло и к которому он испытывал странное, но полное доверие.

Брандо лениво и медленно поднялся со своего импровизированного лежбища.  
Кот мельком взглянул на Курта, потом тихонько, маленькими шажками, передвигаясь с трудом из-за перевязанной лапы, осторожно переместился с кресла на кровать, а затем, перебравшись через Курта, на живот Блейна, который только что перевернулся на спину, где и улёгся снова.  
Курт поднёс руку к мордочке кота, чтобы погладить его, но тот с молниеносной скоростью, какой никак нельзя было ожидать, учитывая его состояние, сердито зашипел и цапнул Курта за палец.

– Ай-а! – воскликнул Курт довольно громко. Слишком громко, по всей видимости, поскольку Блейн сразу же зашевелился, потягиваясь.

– Доброе утро, – сказал затем Андерсон тихо, неясно, кому, ему или Брандо, поскольку сразу же принялся гладить кота, который с энтузиазмом откликнулся на ласки, громко урча, не переставая, однако, поглядывать в сторону Курта и периодически шипеть на него.

– Доброе утро, – ответил Курт с некоторым сарказмом. И тогда Блейн решился повернуться и взглянуть на него.

С нежной улыбкой. Но это продлилось лишь одно мгновение.  
Потому что тут же будто тень набежала на его лицо. Блейн быстро приподнялся и, не говоря ни слова, как был, без одежды, встал с кровати, аккуратно подхватил Брандо и решительно направился к двери, заявив, что сам позаботится о том, чтобы накормить кота и приготовить кофе, а затем исчез, оставляя Курта, определённо потрясённого видом его обнажённой подтянутой задницы и, столь же однозначно ошеломленного этой холодностью. 

Да, теперь Курт был твёрдо уверен.  
С Блейном Андерсоном у него ничего больше не произойдёт.

 

****

 

– Ох, блять, да! – только и мог повторять, в течение уже, по крайней мере, пяти минут Курт.  
Он хотел, чтобы Блейн ударял в то самое потаённое местечко, снова и снова, пока верхом на нём, сидя на этом грёбаном стуле в кухне, он отчаянно двигался, не в силах думать ни о чём другом.

Да, Курт был уверен, что с Блейном Андерсоном у него ничего больше не произойдёт.  
По крайней мере, до обеда.

И вот, он в своей кухне, буквально насаживается на член упомянутого парня… довольно увлечённо, к тому же.

 

Он вернулся домой с работы на обед.  
Как правило, он этого не делал.  
Обычно он пользовался обеденным перерывом, чтобы забежать в больницу или для других дел.  
Он сказал себе, что хотел посмотреть, как себя чувствовал Брандо. И это, безусловно, было правдой.  
Но, кроме того, он был уверен, что Блейн останется дома до его возвращения, чтобы не оставлять кота одного, как он сам же предложил незадолго до того, как Курт отправился на работу, почти не удостаивая его взглядом.  
Он не мог смириться с тем, что Блейн даже не попытался поговорить о прошлой ночи.  
Хотя он сам не хотел разговаривать об этом и представления не имел, что сказать, ему всё равно было неприятно, что другой вёл себя так, будто ничего не произошло.  
Пусть даже это было, более или менее, именно тем, на что он втайне надеялся.

Едва войдя, он услышал музыку, доносившуюся из кухни, и направился туда, движимый любопытством.  
Ему пришлось остановиться на пороге, потому что подобного представления он точно не ожидал.  
Блейн что-то готовил и, между делом, танцевал.  
С обнажённым торсом.  
И когда он наклонился вперёд, чтобы взять что-то под раковиной, предоставляя Курту полный обзор на его задницу, тот вспомнил, как эта самая задница выглядела, не прикрытая одеждой, и полностью потерял контроль над над своей речью и действиями.  
Он преодолел расстояние между ними в два быстрых шага, с силой схватил его и толкнул, прижимая к столу, чтобы дать ему почувствовать свою эрекцию, и шепча в ухо: «Хочу тебя снова внутри меня!»

Блейну хватило бы и меньшего, чтобы завестись.  
Это жаркое тело, прижимавшееся к его собственному, и эти руки, так властно заявлявшие на него свои права, в одно мгновение разожгли в нём огонь.  
После минутной растерянности, он развернулся и буквально набросился на Курта, срывая одежду и одновременно целуя и лаская его с жадностью умирающего от жажды, дорвавшегося, наконец, до источника.

Вскоре они прервали эту борьбу языков, и Блейн, глядя в глаза Курту, сказал: «Хочу тебя во рту».   
Курт ничего не сказал, лишь улыбнулся, а затем расстегнул брюки и сдёрнул их вниз, вместе с боксерами.  
Почти мгновенно Блейн оказался между его ног, оборачивая язык вокруг члена, прежде чем взять его в рот целиком.  
Курт принялся постанывать, откинув голову назад и запустив пальцы в волосы Блейна.

«Блейн хорош во многих вещах, но он чертовски хорош в этом!» – сформулировало сознание Курта, прежде чем содержание этой мысли дошло до него действительно в полном объеме.

Откуда ему было знать?  
Ведь этого между ними пока ещё не было. Уж точно не прошлой ночью.

Но потом язык Андерсона, который измывался над выступающей венкой на его члене, стёр любую мысль, кроме «Блейн, Блейн, Блейн, Блейн…».  
Блейн взялся ещё и стонать вокруг него, в то время как облизывал и посасывал, и его голова перемещалась вверх и вниз в непрерывном движении.  
Вибрации коснулись члена Курта, у которого вырвалось «Блять!», прежде чем он снова вцепился в волосы парня, чтобы остановить его.  
Он потянул немного назад, чтобы тот посмотрел на него.  
Блейн оторвался от своего занятия со смачным «Поп!», что прозвучало до абсурдного пошло для Курта.  
Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша.  
Губы Блейн были восхитительного оттенка красного.

– Я долго не протяну и не так я хочу кончить, – пробормотал Курт, в качестве объяснения, повторяя то, что другой сказал прошлой ночью.

Блейн только кивнул, а затем, поднимаясь, снял с себя брюки, и спросил:   
– И как бы ты хотел кончить? – уже зная ответ и предвкушая момент, когда услышит это из уст Курта.  
Тот, опираясь на стол, вытащил из кармана пакетик смазки, который он купил, когда был убеждён, что ничего больше не должно было произойти.  
Последовательность – прежде всего!   
Затем прошептал «Пока ты меня трахаешь!» – отбрасывая свою рубашку.

Блейн ему улыбнулся, после чего буквально вырвал смазку из рук, в то время как Курт пожирал глазами каждый дюйм его тела, наслаждаясь зрелищем, чего ему не удалось сделать прошедшей ночью.  
Боже, до чего же он был красив!  
Блейн заставил его опереться на стол, слегка наклонившись вперед, и, щедро полив пальцы смазкой, подготовил тщательно и спокойно.  
Слишком спокойно, на вкус Курта.

Он пытал его, мимолётно касаясь, но никогда не ударяя достаточно сильно то самое чувствительное местечко внутри, и тем временем, выцеловывал, покусывал и зализывал покрасневшую кожу.  
Затем, сев на стул, Блейн сделал ему знак, чтобы он приблизился. Курт пристроился на нём верхом и медленно опустился, пока член Андерсона не оказался полностью внутри.  
Курт отпустил голову на плечо Блейна, пережидая, чтобы привыкнуть к этому вторжению, такому приятному, но всё-таки болезненному.

Положение было не из самых удобных, но в тот момент, казалось, обоим было наплевать.

– Всё хорошо? – спросил Блейн, чуть задыхаясь.

– Лучше не бывает, – выдохнул Курт, тут же наклонившись, чтобы с жадностью поцеловать его снова.

И всё так же продолжая отчаянно целовать его, он начал двигаться.  
Он поднялся немного, прежде чем снова опуститься, пытаясь принять Блейна как можно больше.  
Снова и снова, набирая скорость при каждом новом движении.  
Андерсон вскоре начал приподниматься ему навстречу, насколько мог, двигая бёдрами, и, когда Курт принялся менять при этом угол наклона, он не выдержал.  
С громким стоном «Чёртчёртчёрт! Как в тебе тесно!», Блейн стал яростными, но равномерными движениями вбиваться в него, поднимаясь со стула. 

– Огосподимойбожеблять! – Курт откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, пока Блейн касался его простаты снова и снова.

– Тебе нравится? – Блейн припал к шее Курта и прикусил кожу там, где она переходила в плечо, и толкнулся в него опять, ещё жёстче. – Скажи мне!

– Да! О, боже, да! – дыхание Курта срывалось, всё его тело было натянуто как струна.  
Блейн знал по опыту, что Курт был готов кончить.

Но ему было не достаточно. Не так.  
Блейн хотел больше, гораздо больше.

Внезапным движением он встал со стула и уложил Курта на стол, сжимая хватку вокруг его талии.  
У Курта вырвался удивлённый вздох.  
В этом положении, Блейн прижимался к нему всем телом, и резкое изменение угла проникновения вызвало протяжный стон и у него.  
Курт откинулся полностью на стол, и Блейн, крепко вцепившись в край столешницы, начал вбиваться в него с большей скоростью и силой, совершенно не заботясь о том, что с каждым его толчком стол немного смещался, создавая адский грохот, который наверняка выбесит соседа снизу.  
Само собой, если для этого ещё не хватило неконтролируемых высоких стонов Курта.  
После нескольких толчков Блейн почувствовал как Курт сильнее сжал ноги вокруг него, в то время как оргазм накрывал его самого.  
Блейн, продолжил двигаться в нём во всё более неравномерным ритме.  
Он чувствовал знакомое приятное напряжение, что всё росло и множилось, пока, наконец, с криком, не кончил и он.  
После чего, без сил, опустился на Курта.

На мгновение его охватило желание закричать «Я люблю тебя!», и ему пришлось прикусить себе язык, чтобы сдержаться.  
Когда дыхание Курта пришло в норму, он приподнял голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Блейна.  
И то, что он прочёл там, испугало его.

Одной рукой он легонько оттолкнул Андерсона, молчаливо прося выйти из него осторожно, а затем, ни слова не говоря, голый, как был, покинул кухню и заперся в своей комнате.  
Блейн остался там, тяжело дыша, и чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
Тем утром он сбежал, потому что не знал, что сказать Курту, и его охватила паника.  
Он боялся услышать, что тот вспомнил, да, но не те вещи.  
И когда Андерсон понял, что Курт не в состоянии произнести хоть что-то, более того, казалось, что ему просто нечего сказать, он вздохнул с облегчением и немедленно поднялся, используя в качестве предлога Брандо.  
Только позже, уже в кухне, он почувствовал, будто умирает внутри.  
Какого дьявола он натворил?  
Окей, это не он набросился на Хаммела, но, как долго он сопротивлялся? Меньше пяти секунд, прежде чем сдаться во власть этих мягких губ и горячего тела.

Ему необходимо было поговорить с кем-то.  
И был только один человек, который подходил для этого.  
Он взял мобильник и быстро набрал сообщение.  
Чуть позже, когда он переоделся, ему пришел ответ.  
Блейн улыбнулся, читая его, и закончил приводить в порядок кухню.  
Затем, торопливо погладив Брандо, выбежал из дома, даже не оборачиваясь назад.

Если бы он это сделал, то увидел бы Курта, который выходил из своей комнаты, снова одетый и готовый к выходу.  
Он тоже решил не оставаться дома.  
Не с Блейном, по крайней мере.  
Он опять не знал, что сказать.  
Более того, он даже не представлял, что тут вообще можно сказать?  
Но когда он вошел в кухню, то увидел, что там уже никого не было.  
Был наведён порядок, его одежда была аккуратно сложена на стуле, а на микроволновке он нашёл записку, в которой говорилось:

«Надеюсь, обед тебе понравится. Я должен встретиться с друзьями, но к сегодняшнему ужину с девочками вернусь.   
Я уже дал лекарства Секси Марлон Брандо.  
Блейн.»

Ни слова о том, что случилось.  
Снова.  
Курт сел, сжимая в руках этот листок.  
Желание есть у него напрочь пропало.  
А желание Блейна – нет.

 

*****

 

– Нет, прости, повтори мне… что ты сделал? – спросил Тэд, повышая голос.

– Уменблсеккуртм, – пробормотал скороговоркой Блейн, спрятавшись за стаканом кофе.

– Мне купить набор гласных, Блейн? Я не ни черта не понял из того, что ты сказал, и, возможно, это к лучшему, потому что на мгновение мне показалось, будто я услышал, что ты занялся сексом с Куртом, и это было бы глупо, я бы сказал, слишком глупо, даже для тебя.

– И, тем не менее, это именно то, что произошло! – ответил Блейн, покаянно опустив голову.

– О, Боже! Блейн! Нет, это последнее, что ты мог допустить, и ты это знаешь! Ради Себастиана и ради тебя самого, – набросился на него Тэд, в порыве непонятной даже ему ярости.  
Снова Хаммел. Опять!

– В чём дело, Тэд? Ты ревнуешь?

– Нет, конечно же, нет! – но про себя ему приходилось признать: "Да, определённо". Он должен был быть честен, по крайней мере, с самим собой. – Мы с тобой, прежде всего, друзья, я знаю границы наших отношений, и я знаю, что ты испытываешь или думаешь, что испытываешь к этому парню, но, Блейн... это опасно и глупо. Ты пожертвовал восемью годами своей жизни, и гораздо большим, из-за того, что случилось той проклятой ночью, а теперь бросаешь на ветер все результаты своих же усилий, ради… чего? Ради одноразового траха с парнем, в которого был влюблён в средней школе?

– Он не только это Тэд, и ты прекрасно знаешь.

\- Нет. Это правда. Он – воспоминание. Идеальное воспоминание о чём-то, что ты не успел испортить. Ты убедил себя, что он твой идеал только потому, что на самом деле у тебя не хватило времени, чтобы узнать его как следует и разочароваться, и ты чувствуешь вину за то, что с ним сделали. И даже не задумываешься о том, что сделали с тобой. Сейчас ты здесь, и он тянется к тебе, потому что ему одиноко, а ты надеешься, будто за этим стоит нечто большее, но в действительности он просто тебя использует, – Тэд поставил стакан, который держал в руке, на столик перед собой, а затем, переведя дыхание, продолжил: – Я сделаю тебе одолжение, Блейн, и скажу то, что ты сказал мне семь месяцев назад. Он выбрал его, Блейн. У него теперь другая жизнь, он перелистнул страницу.

Но этого было недостаточно, Тэд знал.  
Он видел это в отрешённом взгляде Блейна, потерянном в том, что недавно случилось.  
И он не мог этого позволить.  
Он не потеряет и Блейна тоже.  
Не из-за Хаммела… опять.

Поэтому он нанёс удар, который принёс бы ему верную победу, и сразу увидел, как тело Блейна дрогнуло, едва слова слетели с его губ:  
– Он решил забыть тебя. Он мог вспомнить в любой момент о тебе, о вас, но решил не делать этого. Он решил забыть тебя вместе со всем тем ужасом из его прошлого, Блейн. Сколько ещё ты будешь ждать, когда он вспомнит, прежде чем поймёшь, что этого не случится, потому что он этого не хочет?

 

– Я... я не знаю, сумеет ли когда-нибудь Курт вспомнить меня, окей? Чёрт, я даже не знаю, надеюсь ли я сам на это или нет? Знаю только, что не могу избавиться от желания быть с ним рядом. Он… он не только парень, в которого я был влюблён в средней школе. Он моя первая любовь. Любовь, которую вырвали из моих рук, но которую я ни на секунду не преставал чувствовать в сердце. И возможно, это правда, что я только цепляюсь за воспоминания. Но почему я не должен был этого делать? Он – самое лучшее, что я могу вспомнить. Он… Курт. Мой Курт, и этого ничто не смогло изменить, – сказал Блейн, едва оправившись, и снова отдаваясь во власть воспоминаний, которые старался держать подальше всё это время.

И пока Блейн говорил, Тэд погрузился в собственные воспоминания.  
Ведь ему уже довелось слышать эти речи однажды.  
Это не было ново для него.  
Даже если в тот раз произносил их другой.

 

*****

 

_– Он… Курт. Мой Курт. И Тэд, поверь, мне повезло, что я могу говорить это, – закончил свою речь Себастиан, сидя у барной стойки с банкой пива в руке._

_Он и Тэд сидели в этом задрипанном баре уже больше двух часов.  
Они избегали мест, которые обычно посещали с друзьями, потому что хотели остаться одни.  
Себастиану было необходимо выпустить пар с кем-то, и Тэд предоставил другу такую возможность, потому что, чем больше времени ему удавалось проводить наедине со Смайтом, тем более счастливым он себя чувствовал.  
Конечно, он никак не ожидал подобной исповеди.  
Что не только усложняло всё для одного из его лучших друзей, но и для него самого.  
И всё же… он был так чертовски уверен, что и Себастиан тоже испытывал интерес к нему…  
В последнее время он часто приезжал в Чикаго, чаще, чем обычно, и каждый раз проводил много времени с ним, один на один, под самыми абсурдными предлогами.  
Конечно, Тэд находил странным, что Бас не предложил ему просто секс или, что там ему было от него нужно, напрямую, как имел обыкновение делать, когда кто-то интересовал его.  
Потому что таковое желание имело место, и было очевидным.  
И теперь это признание проясняло всё… отчасти._

_– Только вот, помимо того, что он твой Курт, он ещё и Курт Блейна, Себастиан, – уточнил тогда Тэд, готовый взорваться от гнева и ревности, переполнявших его._

_Он решил, что этим вечером сам сделает шаг вперёд, если опять не дождётся этого от Смайта.  
Потому что он хотел Себастиана всем своим существом и, честно говоря, не мог больше выносить этой нелепой игры, главным правилом которой, казалось, было «дразнить – не касаться», он устал от этой вечной гонки друг за другом.  
А сейчас, пожалуйста, ещё и эта прелестная новость._

_– Он был Куртом Блейна в прошлом. Теперь он ничей Курт. Он даже не помнит, что произошло, Харвуд. Просто не знает об этом. И Блейна он тоже не помнит, я удостоверился. Это выбор его подсознания, я никого не предаю, – ответил Смайт, почти жалобным тоном._

_– Хмм, вижу, пиво делает тебя лучшим философом, – поддел его Тэд._

_– Нет. Это Курт делает меня лучшим во всём. Так всегда было. Даже когда мы ходили в школу, и я готов был целовать землю, по которой он ступал, а для него существовал только Блейн._

_– И что же ты собираешься делать?_

_– Я не знаю, Тэд._

_– О, я думаю, ты прекрасно всё знаешь, Себастиан. Поэтому ты сейчас здесь и вываливаешь все эти признания на меня, а не на Блейна. Ты уже решил, что продолжишь эту историю, которая, кстати, и так уже длится больше двух лет, наплевав на то, что может почувствовать твой друг, когда узнает об этом. В конце концов, это ведь то же самое, что он сделал тогда, в школе, верно? И это твой шанс… причём, ещё не факт, что у тебя его не было бы, даже если бы Курт вспомнил о Блейне. Но для тебя это всё детали. Даже боль, которую испытает Блейн. А ты прекрасно знаешь, что это случится. Мы оба знаем. Ты предашь его. Уже предаёшь. И, чёрт возьми, именно он меньше всего заслуживает этого, учитывая, через что сам он прошёл. И потом, скажи, а если в один прекрасный день Курт вспомнит Блейна? Если он узнает, что вы друзья, и захочет увидеть его?_

_– В таком случае, думаю, я отпущу его. Я люблю его до такой степени, что откажусь от него, лишь бы видеть его счастливым. В сущности, именно это и сделал Блейн, разве нет? Если действительно любишь кого-то, ставишь на первое место его счастье, даже если это означает отказаться от него, – заявил с убеждённостью Себастиан, прежде чем громкий смех Тэда не прервал его рассуждения._

_– О, Боже, я не верю ни единому чёртову слову, Смайт. Ты эгоист! Ты хочешь его только для себя и готов сделать что угодно, чтобы не потерять его. Именно поэтому сегодня ты здесь, со мной. Не потому, что тебе нужен друг, который тебя выслушает. А потому, что ты хочешь ещё и меня. Ты мне только что сказал, что любишь Курта, но если бы я пригласил тебя ко мне и предложил переспать, ты бы согласился._

_Эти слова поразили Себастиана больше, чем он сам мог ожидать.  
Это было правдой.  
Харвуд нравился ему так, как он не представлял себе возможным.   
Не на этом этапе их отношений с Куртом – что складывались прекрасно – в своей любви к которому он был уверен.  
И, тем не менее, мужчина, сидящий сейчас возле него, успел проникнуть ему под кожу и не желал уходить.  
Себастиан был честен с Куртом.  
Он не предавал его и никогда не пытался сблизиться с Тэдом. Не по-настоящему.  
Но было ясно, что ему нравилось находиться рядом с ним, и что он приезжал в Чикаго почти исключительно для того, чтобы увидеть его, а не с тем, чтобы провести немного времени с Блейном или с другими._

_– Однако… Позволь заметить тебе, Тэдди. Заниженная самооценка – жуткая вещь! – попытался он перевести всё в шутку._

_– Это не самоуверенность, я просто реалист. Уже давно всё изменилось между нами, Бас. Возможно, это просто любопытство или физическое желание. Я знаю, что ты любишь Курта, я тебе верю, когда ты говоришь это. И себя я знаю очень хорошо. Я не создан для того, чтобы быть на втором месте, Смайт. Но иногда приходит осознание, что, или ты соглашаешься довольствоваться этим, или останешься ни с чем. А я хочу тебя, Бас. Действительно хочу, – решительно произнёс Тэд, не отводя взгляда от его зелёных глаз._

_– В конце концов, каждый выбирает свою погибель, верно? – ответил Бас, нервно сглотнув. Он никогда не видел такой решимости на лице Тэда и не был уверен, что сможет продолжить сопротивляться желанию, которое тот вызывал в нём._

_– Я сделал это, Смайт, прямо сейчас. Я сделал свой выбор. Я выбрал мою погибель. Теперь твой черёд решать и выбрать свою. Так что? Пойдёшь со мной или нет? – спросил, наконец, Харвуд и встал, направляясь к выходу._

_И, если честно, то, что Себастиан поднялся и последовал за ним, не оказалось большим сюрпризом для Тэда той ночью._

 

******

 

Блейн опаздывал.  
Да к тому же, был довольно-таки зол.  
Разговор с Тэдом только ещё больше его запутал.  
А потом, когда тот попытался затащить его в постель, Блейн оттолкнул его.  
Мягко, но твердо.  
Он знал, что Тэда угнетало что-то ещё, помимо случившегося с Себастианом, и что он нуждался в утешении. Но суть была в том, что Блейн не мог быть утешением ни для кого в тот момент.  
Он чувствовал себя идиотом из-за того, что позволил, чтобы произошло то, что произошло между ним и Куртом, потому что, даже если к Курту не вернулись плохие воспоминания после их близости, он по-прежнему не помнил его.  
И сознание этого вновь разбивало уже раздробленное в мелкую крошку сердце.

Тем не менее, сейчас он гнал на бешенной скорости по переполненным улицам Нью-Йорка, потому что не хотел опоздать на ужин.  
Потому что не мог дождаться мгновения, когда снова увидит Курта.  
Пусть даже тот опять попытается принизить то, что было между ними или убежать от этого.  
Всё равно.  
Он мог думать только о том, каково было ощущать кожу Курта против собственной.  
Его вкус. Его взгляд, как он кончает.  
С самого утра он продолжал слышать в голове его стоны.  
Его голос, просивший большего.

 

– Эй, Хоббит, наконец-то! А я уж начинала думать, что моё «Ты тоже обязан присутствовать на ужине!» не дошло до адресата, – набросилась на него Сантана, едва он переступил порог.

– О, Сантана, я бы никогда не смог отклонить столь милого приглашения. Еще немного, и ты отгрызла бы мне голову, чтобы убедиться в положительном ответе.

– Эй, сладкий! Хорошо развлёкся с друзьями? И как дела у этого... как его там, Тэда, правильно? – спросила рассеянно Мерседес.

Она знала, что этот Тэд был в городе, Блейн сказал ей об этом, когда они встречались в баре.  
Она толком не поняла тогда, что именно он здесь делал, но из того, что ей рассказала Сантана, догадывалась, кем мог быть Тэд.  
Возможно, это был парень Блейна.  
В конце концов, если Курт продолжил жить, почему Блейн не должен был поступить точно так же?  
Хотя он говорил о нём лишь как о хорошем друге, и, на самом деле, ей не показалось, чтобы Андерсон сильно продвинулся вперёд со своей личной жизнью. 

– Кто такой Тэд? Брюнетик, с которым позавчера ты целовался здесь, у подъезда? – встряла Сантана со своей обычной деликатностью, как раз в тот момент, когда в гостиную входил Курт, который, услышав эти слова, застыл с недовольным видом.

– О, ты пришёл! Отлично! Мерседес и Сантана помогают мне на кухне, составишь компанию Бриттани? – спросил его слегка ядовитым тоном Хаммел, не удостаивая даже взгляда.

Если бы Блейн был ещё в силах надеяться, теперь он надеялся бы, что оттенок досады, который уловил в голосе Курта был признаком ревности.

 

*****

 

Ужин прошел тихо.  
На Бриттани произвела неизгладимое впечатление статья о геях, прочитанная в каком-то странном журнале, и она принялась детально объяснять Курту и Блейну – как прямо заинтересованным лицам – каким образом, в действительности, всё происходит в гомосексуальных отношениях.  
Те, время от времени, обменивались сообщническими взглядами и улыбками.  
Пока воспоминания о том, что произошло между ними, не нахлынули снова, и смущение не заставило их поспешно отвести глаза.  
В тот момент Бриттани описывала преимущества наличия простаты.  
И пустилась в рассуждения о том, что и у женщин она имеется где-то – небольшой, практически атрофировавшийся орган, между влагалищем и уретрой, не имеющий специальных функций. Хотя некоторые ученые полагают, будто он совпадает с точкой G – и тут Бриттани уточнила, что цитирует текст по памяти, увидев, что все смотрели на неё с совершенно потрясёнными лицами.  
Потом она сказала также, что пыталась найти эту чёртову точку с Сантаной, но безуспешно.

– Так вот, главный вопрос: что доставляет мужчинам удовольствие – стимуляция простаты, или нервных окончаний у основания полового члена при проникновении? И это то, на что ученые пытаются ответить! – заключила Бриттани, торжественно глядя на Блейна и Курта, как если бы несла благую весть о пришествии Мадонны… буддисту.

– Как женщина, а следовательно, индивидуум, не имеющий всего этого специфического оборудования, я чувствую себя полным дерьмом, от одних разговоров об этом. Точка G… у нас есть точка G, только искать её, как иголку в стоге сена… вот ведь, грусть-блять-печаль! А посему, не сменить ли тему? – пришла им на помощь Сантана.

Она заметила, как Курт и Блейн вели себя.  
Их непрерывный флирт и то, как по-новому они смотрели друг на друга.  
Кое у кого здесь было большее, чем обмен биологическими жидкостями. Она была уверена.  
Но, вопреки тому, что она думала прежде, это не раздражало её больше.  
Потому что теперь она видела, как Блейн смотрел на её друга, и на самом деле... было обожание в этом взгляде. Почти поклонение.  
Возможно ли было такое после всех этих лет? В отношении того, что, по идее, попадало под определение подростковой влюблённости?  
И если так Блейн смотрел на него, когда они были вместе восемь лет назад, как Курт мог забыть об этом?

– Мне жаль… я имею в виду, из-за того, что случилось с вами восемь лет назад. Если бы я была на месте Курта, я бы тоже сделала всё возможное, чтобы забыть. Не осуждай его за это, – сказала внезапно девушка Блейну, заставая его врасплох, незадолго до ужина, как только они остались ненадолго одни в гостиной.

Блейн взглянул на неё растерянно, будто видел впервые.  
Затем покачал головой, и его взгляд снова стал спокойным.

– Я никогда не осуждал его, Сантана, – ответил он, не добавляя ничего больше.

Он не стал просить её не говорить об этом с Куртом, это было лишним.  
Сантана знала теперь, что случилось с Куртом и знала, что он не помнил об этом, и что, безусловно, так было лучше для него.  
И она уж точно не стала бы напоминать ему о прошлом.  
А теперь она знала, что и Блейн был там не за этим.  
Мерседес практически поклялась ей в этом. И Сантана верила.  
И потом, она видела, какой эффект производило присутствие Блейна на Курта.  
В его глазах появился свет, которого раньше там не было.  
И если Андерсон действительно был тем, кем его считала Мерседес, то, возможно, он был единственной надеждой для Курта, чтобы снова начать жить.

Мерседес, со своей стороны, была рада, когда Курт сказал ей, что банк разблокировал счета.  
Она по-прежнему хотела помочь Курту, но была довольна, что больше не придется никого вызывать в суд.  
Она не утратила свой боевой дух и была готова показать коготки, чтобы защитить интересы Курта, если бы это понадобилось, но доктор тем утром не дал ей той новости, на которую она надеялась.  
Более того.  
Все её надежды растаяли как дым, а с ними и желание сражаться.

Было много вещей, о которых ей следовало бы поговорить с людьми, собравшимися за этим столом.  
Для начала, она должна была сказать им, что скоро ей придётся вернуться в Лайму, чтобы начать новый курс терапии.  
Она должна была также сказать Курту, что заметила некоторые странные вещи в счетах, которые он ей предоставил.  
Расходы неясного назначения.  
Но, возможно, об этом стоило сначала поговорить с Блейном, поскольку было очевидно, что тот был там, чтобы позаботиться о некоторых делах Себастиана, о которых Курт не должен был узнать.  
Она не была уверена, правильно ли было поступать так в отношении друга, но она доверяла Блейну. Действительно доверяла.  
Но правда была в том, что она не хотела говорить ни о чём из этих вещей, не сейчас, по крайней мере.

Со своей стороны, Курт и Блейн, не могли дождаться, чтобы остаться одни.  
Они хотели поговорить о том, что случилось. Понять, чем это было.  
Но если один хотел понять, была ли надежда, другой хотел понять, могло ли всё на том закончиться.

 

******

 

Ошибка одной ночи.  
Так Курт определил произошедшее, когда, оставшись с ним наедине, Блейн зажал его в углу, пытаясь поцеловать.  
А когда Андерсон заметил ему, что ошибка одной ночи повторилась ещё и наутро, Курт зло парировал, что это был первый и последний раз, когда такое произошло.  
И эти слова убили Блейна, в точности, как и предсказывал Тэд.

Курт его использовал.  
Ни больше, ни меньше.  
Как делал Тэд, когда хотел забыться.  
Или, как это сделал Себастиан, закабаляя обещанием, превратившимся сейчас в удавку у него на шее. Казалось, стало судьбой Блейна, чтобы люди, которых он любил больше всего, использовали его.

Однако, он согласился с решением Хаммела и сразу же отпустил его, позволяя снова запереться в комнате с равнодушным «Как хочешь, Курт!», как, если бы это вовсе его не трогало.

Он говорил себе, что, возможно, так было лучше.  
Может быть, он просто пытался лгать самому себе.  
Всё было кончено. Оставалось только смириться с этим.  
Но это было непросто, пока воспоминания вкуса и прикосновений Курта были ещё свежи в нём.  
Господи, ну, почему он не остался в Чикаго?

 

*****

 

Курт глядел на себя в зеркало уже, по крайней мере, двадцать минут.  
Он не занимался своим вечерним ритуалом.  
Не наносил крем на лицо.  
Он даже не приводил в порядок волосы.  
Он просто смотрел на себя. И всё.

Незадолго перед этим он повёл себя с Блейном как настоящий мудак.  
И как законченный идиот, если уж быть до конца откровенным.  
Потому что, когда парень приблизился, глядя на него так чувственно и откровенно, всё, что он хотел бы сделать, это броситься ему на шею и овладеть им, прямо там, у двери. Но он продолжал думать, что чувства, которые он испытывал, были неправильными.  
Слишком... сильными.

И потом, ему не понравилось, что он целовал другого.  
Курт знал, что Блейн не отказывал себе в плотских забавах, но сейчас понял – какая-то часть его надеялась, что, по крайней мере, теперь он остановится.  
И что это за новости о его парне?

И вот он стоял перед зеркалом, пялясь на себя, и не мог не думать о коже Блейна.  
О том, как правильно было чувствовать его внутри себя.  
Нет, Блейн заслуживал объяснения. По крайней мере, этого.  
Курт собрался с духом и пошёл в гостиную.

Блейн сидел на диване, снова с голым торсом, и смотрел телевизор.  
Он выглядел печальным и задумчивым, и Курт обнаружил, что разглядывает его почти с ностальгией.  
Однако, когда глаза Блейна встретились с его, Курт почувствовал, будто электрический удар в сердце.  
Нет, это было слишком. Слишком для него.

Поэтому он развернулся, чтобы вернуться в комнату снова.  
Но Блейн не собирался позволить ему сбежать и на этот раз.  
Он был слишком нужен ему, слишком велико было желание снова почувствовать его близко.  
Он быстро встал с дивана и схватил его за запястье, заставляя остановить этот безумный побег.  
Потом он заставил его обернуться.

И поцеловал его.

Он целовал его так, как не делал этого прошлой ночью и в то утро, в пылу момента и долго сдерживаемой страсти.  
Он целовал его, как хотел бы это сделать, едва увидев в дверях, месяц назад, когда совершенно не был готов встретить его.  
Он целовал его так, как мечтал целовать каждый день, с тех пор, как потерял его.  
Он целовал его, как в первый раз, восемь лет назад, после того, как Курт признался, что его поцеловал насильно, украв первый поцелуй, его же преследователь.

Он вложил всего себя в этот поцелуй.  
Всё, чем они были и чем могли бы быть, если бы всё пошло, как должно было.

И пока этот поцелуй длился, Блейн внутри себя кричал: «Вспомни! Вспомни меня! Вспомни нас!», в то время как одинокая слеза тихо стекала по его щеке.

Это был медленный поцелуй вначале.  
Нежный.  
Блейн опустил руки на поясницу Курта, привлекая его к себе, и тот после первого момента растерянности, скрестил руки у него на шее, в свою очередь, углубляя поцелуй.  
Его изумляло, как быстро и с какой лёгкостью, он растворялся в объятиях Блейна, несмотря на все свои колебания и страхи.  
Достаточно было одного его прикосновения, и всё остальное исчезало.  
Даже Себастиан.

Вскоре поцелуй стал более страстным.  
Борьба языков, исследовавших друг друга с жадностью, и зубов, которые кусали, заявляя права на собственность, что казалось таким естественным и правильным.  
Курт застонал в поцелуй, потому что было страшно, и в то же время волнующе, чувствовать себя желанным столь всепоглощающим образом.  
И Блейн прижал его к себе ещё немного.

Звук телефона, продолжавшего звонить, заставил их оторваться друг от друга.  
Задыхающиеся, покрасневшие и разгорячённые, они стояли вплотную, глаза в глаза.  
Оба жаждали этого контакта и этого тепла.  
И всё же не могли себе его позволить.  
По тысяче причин.  
И Курт собирался сказать об этом, когда Блейн, всё еще задыхаясь, опередил его, говоря:  
– Ты должен ответить, Курт!

Хаммел кивнул и неохотно отпустил хватку на плечах Блейна, направляясь к телефону. Переведя дыхание, он поднял трубку и произнёс слабое: «Да?» – после чего остался слушать в молчании в течении времени, показавшегося Блейну часами.

Когда Курт повесил трубку, он остался стоять, где стоял, уставившись на телефон, и поднял голову, только когда Блейн подошёл, обеспокоенный затянувшимся молчанием.  
– Кто это был, Курт? – спросил он, понизив голос, в ожидании худшего.

И в этот момент Курт улыбнулся.  
Улыбкой, которая раскроила надвое сердце Блейна и возродила к новой жизни, одновременно.  
Только в тот момент, он понял, что задержал дыхание.

– Это из больницы. Нужно ехать немедленно. Это была Сантана... у Бриттани начались схватки, скоро родится их дочка!


	10. Adagio.

Блейн прочувствовал значение выражения «остаться без слов» одним прекрасным майским днём восемь лет назад.

Он находился в Лайма Бин, небольшом заведении, которое часто служило ему пристанищем, когда необходимость в дозе кофеина достигала пика, или общество отца становилось ещё более угнетающим, чем обычно.

Он был там в компании своего лучшего друга, Себастиана, и смотрел на самого красивого парня, какого ему когда-либо приходилось видеть, пока этот самый парень направлялся к их столику.

Он уже заприметил этого парня месяцем раньше, в этом же месте.

Как и Себастиан.

Но, в то время как друг имел счастье встретить его в коридорах Далтона две недели спустя, во время шпионского десанта в пользу одного соперничающего с ними хора, сам он лишь сейчас получил возможность утонуть в синеве этих глаз, не в состоянии вздохнуть.

Буквально.

Пока Себастиан поднимался, направляясь навстречу юноше и приветствуя его крепким (слишком, по мнению Блейна) объятием, он застыл неподвижно, любуясь им.

Чертами лица, цветом кожи.

Идеальным силуэтом, который ни в малейшей мере не скрывала облегающая одежда.

Любовь с первого взгляда.

Это было понятие, до той поры ему неизвестное, во что он, к тому же, никогда не верил.

Но в тот момент, прислушиваясь к собственному сердцу, что рывками поднималось в горло и пугающе ускоряло ритм, он понял, что, похоже, был неправ.

Он до сих пор помнил, что они сказали друг другу в тот день.

– Блейн Андерсон, это Курт Хаммел, – представил их Себастиан, а затем кивком пригласил Курта присесть за их столик.

– Очень приятно… да, я Блейн, – отозвался он, каким-то чудом сумев вернуть себе дар речи и подавшись вперёд, чтобы пожать протянутую руку.

– Курт, Курт Хаммел, и мне очень приятно. – И, Боже! Даже его голос был восхитителен.

– Итак, Курт, что привело тебя сюда в этот час? Разве ты не должен быть на репетиции хора? – поинтересовался Себастиан, пытаясь сходу захватить всё его внимание.

Он буквально перед этим признался Блейну, что Курт для него отличается от других, что он всерьёз его интересует, и, судя по тому, как по-джентльменски вёл себя Смайт, Блейн подумал, что, кажется, это правда.

– Я крайне нуждаюсь в кофеине, Себастиан. И да, обычно в это время у меня занятия хора, но сегодня я не хотел оставаться в школе, – объяснил Курт ровным голосом.  
Его взгляд иногда робко задерживался на Блейне, смущая того совершенно необъяснимым образом.

– Плохой день? – спросил вдруг Блейн, снова уловив в его прекрасных глазах тень печали, которую уже успел заметить, пока тот стоял в очереди.

Курт посмотрел на него почти потрясённо, опустил голову, краснея и...

Ох! Блейн был уверен, что никогда в жизни не видел ничего более милого и трогательного.

– Ужасный, на самом деле, – произнёс он еле слышно.

Казалось, Блейн внушал ему робость куда сильнее, нежели Себастиан, и это было... любопытно.

– Что случилось? – спросил Блейн, не задумываясь, прежде чем понял, что, возможно, позволил себе лишнего. – Ох, прости. Я учился раньше в государственной школе и знаю, каково быть единственным открытым геем в подобной среде. У меня тоже было немало проблем в связи с этим.

Курт посмотрел на него совершенно ошарашено.

И, вполне возможно, говорить подобное человеку, с которым ты едва познакомился, было самую малость неуместно...

Но Блейн хотел, чтобы Курт знал, что он тоже гей.

Гей и свободный.

Гей, свободный и заинтересованный.

Очень заинтересованный.

– Себастиан мне сказал… надеюсь, ты не против. В конце концов, мы все в одной лодке, нет? – пояснил он, наконец, поняв его замешательство.

– Нет, нет. Совсем не против. До сих пор мне не с кем было поговорить об этих вещах. А теперь я знаю двух парней, которые… что ж, скажем, и в неудачный день может случиться что-то хорошее! – и улыбка Курта после этих слов буквально отправила в нокаут бедное сердце юного Андерсона.

– Ну, правильно... чего там! Не стесняйтесь, беседуйте, как если бы меня здесь не было! Да без проблем!!! Пойду-ка я лучше, возьму ещё кофе, – пробурчал недовольно Себастиан, вставая и направляясь к прилавку.

Смайт не любил оставаться в стороне, и Блейн это знал.

Но ничего не мог с собой поделать – всё его внимание было поглощено Куртом.

Из рассказов Себастиана Блейн знал, что у Хаммела возникли неприятности с одним футболистом-гомофобом из его школы, и тот факт, что сам Андерсон уже прошёл через это, мог оказаться полезным, правильно?

Короче говоря, он ведь действовал совершенно без задней мысли.

Ага. А то как же...

– Слушай, я знаю способ поднять настроение. Музыка всегда помогает. Соловьи выступают сегодня в магазине Gap здесь рядом, почему бы тебе не пойти с нами и не послушать?

– Но я ведь состою в хоре, который с вами соперничает! И я уже приходил к вам в школу, чтобы шпионить. Себастиан, должно быть, рассказал тебе о той моей неуклюжей попытке, которая моментально провалилась. Разве тебе не следует держать меня подальше от определенных вещей?

– И чего ради? Зная Себастиана, уверен, что он тебе уже расписал в деталях весь наш репертуар для региональных. Он иногда бывает слишком напыщенным и самоуверенным. И потом, ты ещё не слышал, как пою я – настоящий лидер Соловьёв.

– Точно, именно Себастиан напыщенный и чересчур уверенный в себе… ты ни с кем его не спутал? – спросил Курт, насмешливо прищурившись.

– Пойдем со мной, – сказал Блейн, вставая и протягивая ему ладонь.

Курт посмотрел на него немного растерянно, а затем, ничего не спрашивая, улыбнулся и взял его за руку.

Это было идеальное сплетение сердец и душ – не только соприкосновение кожи.

Пока они бежали под дождём из Лайма Бин, игнорируя окрики Себастиана, не желавшего оставаться брошенным в одиночестве, рука об руку, Блейн думал, что это самый счастливый день в его жизни.

Первый из многих, он надеялся.

 

*****

 

Каждый раз эти воспоминания накатывали на Блейна с той же силой.

Срок давности не лишал их яркости.

И потом, они подкрадывались всегда в самые абсурдные моменты.

Вот, как сейчас, например, в палате Себастиана, пока он сидел на стуле, уставившись на его неподвижное тело.

И вспоминал свой первый разговор с Куртом.

И то, как после этого, в Далтоне, в течение двух дней друг дулся на него, не удостаивая ни словом, ни взглядом.

И как Джефф попытался выступить в роли миротворца, за что схлопотал неслабый хук справа от Смайта.

И как тот самый Смайт, позже, узнав, что Блейн пропустил репетицию с Соловьями, чтобы помчаться в Лайма Бин к Курту, что был в те минуты в отчаянии, заявился к Андерсону в комнату, мрачный как туча. В первый момент Блейн решил, что тот собирается и ему врезать.

Но вместо этого услышал: «Помоги ему, Блейн. У тебя получится. Ты его понимаешь», – и быстро, как и вошёл, Смайт исчез.

– Думаю, я всё ещё люблю его, Бас. Нет, чушь собачья... Я знаю, что ещё люблю его! – не выдержав, произнёс вдруг в тишине комнаты Блейн.

Он вошёл, хоть и нельзя было, в неурочное время в палату Себастиана.

Поблизости не видно было ни врачей, ни медсестёр, и вокруг царило спокойствие. Тишина.

Было ещё слишком рано для утренних визитов.

Сантана с Бриттани отправились в родильное отделение часом раньше, а Курт и Мерседес совершали обзвон родных и близких, чтобы сообщить всем, что девочка скоро появится на свет.

Сама Лопес предупредила только Курта, свою бабушку и отца малышки.

И Блейн чувствовал себя там лишним в тот момент, хотя Курт практически умолял сопровождать его в больницу, потому что был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы вести машину.

Он будто бы в одно мгновение позабыл о поцелуе Блейна, на который, к слову, ответил.

Хаммел принялся носиться из одной комнаты в другую, одновременно одеваясь и собирая вещи, которые, как он думал, могли понадобиться Сантане или Бриттани.

Он больше не коснулся темы поцелуя, и Блейн последовал его примеру.

– Прикасаться к нему... это как рай для меня, – продолжил Блейн. – Это всё ещё так, спустя всё это время, знаешь? Моя вина, если он ничего не помнит, если ему пришлось пережить то, что он пережил. Я запутался, Бас, да. Но я помню обещание, которое дал тебе, и я здесь, чтобы выполнить его. Я смогу держать её далеко от него, как ты хотел и... и... Я смогу взять себя в руки и заставить умолкнуть всё… всякое чувство, которое, думаю, ещё испытываю к нему. Да, я смогу это сделать. И прекратить то, что происходит между мной и им… я отдалюсь от него и сумею устоять… да, я могу это сделать. Много ли надо? Я делал кое-что и посложнее, правильно? Когда ты очнёшься, тебя всё ещё будет ждать твой Курт, Бас. И ты сможешь сам решить, что нужно сделать… Боже, даже если ты его не заслуживаешь! Три года. Целых три года ты изменял ему с Тэдом! Знаешь, каково мне было, когда я узнал об этом? Я приехал сюда, чтобы врезать тебе! А вместо этого застал его. И тебя... вот такого... Нет... Слишком многое ты должен объяснить мне! За тобой тоже должок, Бас. Только, мать твою... проснись! Тебе не отделаться так просто! Ты должен проснуться и объяснить мне всё! Если ты сыграешь со мной такую шутку, клянусь, я заставлю тебя заплатить. Ты должен мне это, блять… проснись!

Блейн не заметил, что плачет.

Глядя на своего друга, лежащего там неподвижно, он чувствовал, как его буквально разрывает между гневом, яростью, страстью, усталостью...

Он чувствовал себя разбитым от всех этих эмоций.

И усталым. Определённо, слишком усталым.

– Быть с ним рядом, касаться его... вдыхать его запах… это пытка, от которой я никогда не отказался бы. Я не думал… даже представить себе не мог, что буду ещё чувствовать это после восьми прошедших лет. Всё это время я просто обманывал себя. С глаз долой – из сердца вон… это действительно мой случай. Но, как только я снова увидел его, я понял, что мое сердце вернулось домой. Хм... да, знаю… эта фраза больше подходит дамочке с ПМС, а не гею со стальными яйцами, как бы сказал ты. Но это – правда. Однако, Тэд прав. Он меня использует. Он ничего ко мне не испытывает, даже не помнит меня… и моя близость не пробуждает в нём ни единого воспоминания... и я знаю, что это к лучшему, но не могу не страдать от того, что он не помнит… понимаешь, даже нас! Как ты и говорил, наверное, ты всегда был прав. Я – единственный, кто в конце концов будет страдать, правда, Бас? Что мне делать, а? Мне нужен мой друг Бастиан. Мне нужен ты. Ты должен проснуться.

– Эй, Блейн, – голос Мерседес, стоявшей у двери, немного испугал его.

– Не хочу беспокоить, но... она родилась. Почти четыре килограмма, здоровенькая. Бриттани тоже в порядке. Сантана говорит, что скоро их можно будет увидеть.

– Ух… замечательно! – воскликнул Блейн, искренне обрадованный. Он не слишком давно был знаком с Сантаной и Бриттани, но успел привязаться к ним. Да, даже к Сантане.

– Больно видеть его таким, – подойдя к кровати, сказала Мерседес едва слышно, словно боялась разбудить Себастиана.

– Да. Но он выкарабкается. Я уверен. Он проснётся... он сильный.

– Давай, пойдём посмотрим на новорожденную!

Бросив последний взгляд на друга, Блейн молча вышел из палаты вслед за Мерседес.

И снова, ещё раз, никто не заметил слабого движения руки Себастиана.

 

****

 

Нет.

Он не потеряет ещё и Блейна.

Это не повторится.

И не из-за Хаммела.

Такими были первые мысли, пронёсшиеся в голове Тэда, когда тем утром, придя в больницу, он наткнулся в одном из залов ожидания на этого самого Хаммела, доверчиво жавшегося к Блейну.

Что они там делали? Что-то случилось с Себастианом? Может, он проснулся?

Они смеялись!

Волна радости захлестнула его сердце, и он даже не осознал, что движется к их весёлой компании, пока не услышал собственный голос, полный надежды:   
– Он проснулся?

Все повернулись к нему. 

– Тэд! Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Блейн, немедленно направляясь ему навстречу.

– Бас, он...

Выражение Блейна погрустнело, когда он понял ход мыслей друга. 

– Нет. Родилась малышка Сантаны и Бриттани. Извините, – сказал он затем, обращаясь к другим. – Это Тэд Харвуд. Тэд, это Мерседес и Курт, – после чего Андерсон прошептал ему на ухо: – Прости, я забыл тебя предупредить.

– Эй, хоббит, шевели задницей, иди взглянуть на маленькую Джудит! – выглянула вдруг из соседней палаты Сантана. – Давай, Мерседес, ты тоже, Курт уже видел её. Скоро привезут Бриттани. Если она появится раньше меня, передай, что я люблю её, Хаммел!

– Разве ты не сообщила ей эту потрясающую новость уже раз сто сегодня?

– Лишний раз напомнить никогда не помешает, Курти! – крикнула в ответ Лопес, прежде чем утащить за собой Блейна и Мерседес, оставляя Тэда с Куртом наедине.

– Ты мог бы постараться чуть больше в поиске адресов и номеров телефонов, – взорвался, внезапно для Хаммела, Тэд, возмущённо глядя на него.

– Что, прости? – спросил Курт, несколько обескураженный всей той ненавистью, что уловил в его словах.

Этот Тэд и ему не слишком-то нравился, и он подозревал, что эта неприязнь во многом обуславливалась тем, чем они с Блейном, по словам Сантаны, занимались перед его домом, но, честно говоря, такая неприкрытая ненависть со стороны Харвуда его озадачивала.

– Если ты знал, что у Бастиана есть друзья в Чикаго, мог бы и сообразить, что они хотели бы знать, что случилось, нет? – выплюнул Тэд, даже и не пытаясь больше сдерживать гнев, который кипел у него внутри.

– Я не... я не думал об этом в тот момент, я был немного... – проговорил Курт, заикаясь, поскольку искренне не понимал, почему он должен был чувствовать себя виноватым.

В конце концов, это же сам Себастиан никогда не говорил ему о своих друзьях из Чикаго, правильно?

И подобное необъяснимое нападение со стороны кого-то, кого он совершенно не знал, не имело никакого смысла для него.

И начинало бесить.

– Ах, да… точно, ты не подумал. Ты вообще думаешь когда-нибудь о ком-то, кроме себя, Хаммел?

– Нет, ок… я тебя не знаю и не позволю судить меня!

– Нет, ты меня не знаешь, – откликнулся тот со странной усмешкой. – Но я друг Себастиана, его очень близкий друг, чтоб тебе было известно. Ты хоть можешь себе представить, каково это было, узнать об этой аварии только спустя восемь месяцев, и случайно, к тому же? И потом… Блейн. Я и его друг тоже, и то, как ты поступаешь с ним... он рассказал мне, что произошло, и я считаю, что это полный абсурд.

Действительно Блейн сделал это?

На самом деле он рассказал всё этому Тэду?

Что ж, возможно, это было логично.

Насколько Курт понял, между этими двумя что-то было, чего сам Блейн, никогда не отрицал.

Вот… это было нечто, что, определённо, ему не нравилось.

– Он говорил об этом с тобой? – спросил он, немного оскорблённым тоном.

– Конечно, он говорил со мной. Почему бы и нет? Я его дорогой и близкий друг, – сказал Тэд, делая отчётливый акцент на последних словах, как если бы хотел, чтобы они как следует запомнились Курту. – И я не могу молча на это смотреть. Ты просто эгоист. И из-за того, как ты ведёшь себя с Блейном тоже. Почему бы тебе, для разнообразия, не поступить честно и не сказать ему, что ты хочешь только кого-то, с кем трахаться, пока твой парень лежит в коме, а? Что будет, если завтра Себастиан проснется? Я скажу тебе. Ты вышвырнешь Блейна из дома, глазом не моргнув. Ты его используешь. И когда его сердце снова будет разбито, мне придётся залечивать раны. Боже… ты ведь даже представления не имеешь, какой наносишь ущерб, да тебя это и не интересует, верно? Блейн заслуживает большего, чем это.

Тэд знал, что нападает на Курта по неправильным мотивам.

Ему хотелось бы обвинить его совсем в другом.

В том, что Хаммел отнял у него Себастиана, например.

Хоть он и знал, что в этом не было вины парня, который стоял сейчас перед ним.

Он сам позволил, чтобы Бастиан отвёл ему роль вечного второго, довольствуясь теми крохами, что тот ему бросал.

Это были упрёки, которые следовало высказать Себастиану в своё время, а не этому уже и без того измотанному и усталому парню.

Но теперь речь шла ещё и о Блейне.

И он знал, что этот парень значил для его друга.

Тэд не мог позволить Хаммелу играть с его чувствами.

Чтобы снова разрушить его мир, как и восемь лет назад.

Блейну стоило немалых усилий и напряжённой работы, чтобы выбраться из того ада.

И да, положа руку на сердце, Харвуд не желал терять единственную реальную опору, что ему осталась.

Уж точно, не по вине кого-то, кто сделал бы с Андерсоном то, что Себастиан уже сделал с ним самим.

– Что здесь происходит? – раздался вдруг позади них голос только что вернувшегося Блейна.

– Ничего, – ответил Тэд, не отрывая взгляда от Курта, который опустил глаза. – Я всего лишь спросил Курта, почему он не попытался найти наши номера, чтобы рассказать о том, что случилось с Себастианом. Резонный вопрос, мне кажется.

Блейна не очень-то убедил полученный ответ, и это было заметно.  
Он продолжал переводить обеспокоенный взгляд от одного к другому.

– Блейн, – сказал вдруг Тэд, подойдя к нему и мягко приобнимая его за талию. Этот жест очень не понравился Курту, который тут же отвернулся. – Я пойду проведаю Бастиана, а потом вернусь в отель. Заглянешь позже? – спросил он затем, глядя, однако, на Курта.  
Что он пытался сделать? Обозначить территорию?

И при чём тут был Бастиан?

Почему он посмотрел на Курта с таким неприкрытым вызовом, произнося его имя?

– Конечно, – коротко ответил Блейн, не удостаивая Курта и взглядом, и посмотрев на Тэда с ласковой улыбкой.

Может быть, слишком ласковой, на вкус Курта.

– Пойду посмотреть, как дела у Бриттани, я имею в виду… вернулась ли она в палату, – встрепенулся Курт, торопливо покидая зал ожидания.

– О, слава Богу, – прошептал Тэд над ухом Блейна.

– Что ты вытворяешь, Тэд, можно узнать? – спросил тот, резко отстраняясь от него.

– Ох, да брось! Ты мне даже подыграл. А сделал ты это потому, что тебе нравится видеть его ревность. Ты убеждён, что это что-то значит. И что-то оно значит, это уж как пить дать. А именно, что ему не нравится, когда другие трогают его игрушки. Потому что это именно то, чем ты для него сейчас являешься, Блейн. И чем раньше ты это осознаешь, тем будет лучше.

– Такой же игрушкой, как и для тебя, Тэд? Или у нас с тобой теперь любовь навеки?

– Я не хочу ссориться, Блейн. Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе, и ты это знаешь. Возможно, я был немного резок, но, думаю, ты в состоянии понять, каково мне было наткнуться на него.

– Здесь нет его вины, Тэд, а только Бастиана, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

– Да, ты только и твердишь об этом. Ну... теперь уж не имеет смысла скрываться: я здесь, и он меня видел, так что я иду к Себастиану. Скоро начнётся время посещения, – ответил Тэд, покидая зал.

А Блейн поспешил следом за Куртом.

Он не знал, что Тэд сказал ему, и в тот момент это его даже не интересовало.

Он был изнурён. И удручён.

Пусть разбираются сами, в конце концов.

 

*****

 

Курт не мог забыть то, что Тэд сказал ему.

В глубине души, он знал, что это было правдой.

Он использовал Блейна, но не всё было так просто.

Только он не хотел думать об этом прямо сейчас.

Бриттани ещё не вернулась в свою палату, но о том, чтобы снова пойти в тот зал ожидания и наблюдать воркование новоявленной сладкой парочки, и речи быть не могло.

Нет уж, премного благодарен.

Курт в жизни не видел, чтобы двое так плохо подходили друг другу.

Что мог найти такой солнечный весёлый человек как Блейн в хмуром злюке, каким казался этот Тэд?

И потом, он был слишком латинос, на его вкус.

И не латинос, в смысле экзотической красоты.

Нет. В смысле, слишком носатый и слишком низкорослый.

И не то чтобы все латиноамериканцы подходили под это описание, но он – да, – с некоторой непоследовательностью подумал Курт.

Боже! Как же он устал.

Откинувшись назад на стуле, он закрыл глаза.

«Давай, нагни его, этого пидорка!»

Эта фраза резко вернула его к действительности.

Он задремал на неудобном стуле.

В последнее время множество странных образов, настолько ярких, что казались воспоминаниями, вспыхивали в его сознании, пока он спал. Но откуда им было взяться?

Слова прозвучали так отчётливо, будто кто-то сказал эту жуткую фразу ему прямо в ухо.

Чья-то тень остановилась рядом.

– Всё хорошо, Курт? – это был Блейн, который смотрел на него с беспокойством.

Чёрт бы его побрал. Неужели он не мог перестать быть таким очаровательным хоть на мгновение?!

– Да. Я просто устал. Тэд ушёл? – спросил он, изображая интерес, которого не было.

– Думаю, сначала он пошёл проведать Бастиана, – ответил равнодушно Блейн, садясь рядом с ним.

Курт поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

Блейн не обращал на него никакого внимания, оглядываясь вокруг.

Было многое, о чём Курт хотел спросить его, и многое, что должен был сказать.

И он уже открыл было рот, чтобы начать, когда его остановил голос, выкрикнувший его имя.

Хаммел повернул голову и обнаружил перед собой до крайности взбудораженного и перегруженного подарками Сэма Эванса.

– Ну что? Моя дочь... она родилась или нет?

 

*****

 

– Ой, мамочка! Твой рот больше, чем я его помнила. Наша дочь рискует стать странным гибридом вроде форели с ножками. И о чём я только думала, когда выбрала именно тебя?

Так Сантана встретила Эванса, ввалившегося в палату Бриттани с огромной охапкой цветов и множеством воздушных шариков.

– На самом деле, выбрала меня не ты, а Бритт. Все остальные тебе отказали, за исключением Арти, которого уже ты не захотела, припоминаешь?

– Детали, Эванс. Должно быть, я была не в себе, когда согласилась, – парировала без малейшей задержки Лопес, отвечая на его объятие.

– Боже мой, Мерседес? Это ты? – сказал Сэм, освободившись из хватки Сантаны.

Они находились в комнате Бриттани, куда её, наконец, поместили вместе в маленькой Джудит.

– Да, она самая. И если ты немедленно и меня не потискаешь, белая шоколадка, познаешь мой гнев, – ответила Джонс, прежде чем заключить его в крепкие объятия. 

Снаружи Сэм уже успел поздороваться с Куртом. Когда же Эванс совершенно неожиданно удостоил и Блейна дозой своих железных приветственных обнимашек, тот немного удивился.

– Мы с тобой не знакомы, верно? – спросил после этого Сэм.

– Эмм, по правде говоря, нет.

– Значит, я сейчас был самую малость… неуместным, так?

– Совсем чуть-чуть, – согласился, от души веселясь над его смущением, Блейн.

– Окей, давай начнём с начала, – предложил Сэм, только тогда отпустив Андерсона. – Приятно познакомиться, я Сэм Эванс.

– Блейн Андерсон.

– Андерсон? Где я уже слышал это имя? – задумчиво проговорил Сэм, пожимая руку Блейна. Спустя мгновение его лицо нахмурилось. – Ну, конечно же… Тот случай, восемь лет назад. Ты был там с... – продолжил он было, но, обернувшись к Курту, тут же остановился.

Блейн взглянул украдкой на Хаммела, который смотрел на него озадачено. 

– Нет, приятель, думаю, ты принял меня за кого-то другого.

Сэм уловил его взгляд на Курта и, кивнув, сказал:   
– Да. Должно быть, так и есть. В конце концов, прошло уже восемь лет, правильно?

– Так что, могу я увидеть этого пупсика или нет? – спросил он потом, поспешно направляясь к Бриттани, сидевшей в кровати с маленьким свёртком в руках.

Девушка выглядела заметно уставшей, но и сияющей.

Роды были не слишком долгими.

Всего пять часов.

И всё прошло гладко, без каких-либо осложнений.

Сэм осторожно взял в руки этот маленький свёрток.

Джудит, как Бриттани и Сантана решили её назвать, была просто красавица.

С копной светлых волос на крошечной головке.

Когда на мгновение она открыла глаза, Сэму показалось, что они зелёные.

Сантана же настаивала на том, что их цвет голубой.

Следующие полчаса они провели, увлечённо ругаясь о том, кто из них прав.

 

*****

 

Тэд в то утро не зашёл к Себастиану.

И на следующий день тоже.

Он устал от всей этой ситуации и, в отличие от Блейна, не видел оснований продолжать этот абсурдный спектакль, постановщиком которого был Себастиан.

Люди, вовлечённые во всё это, не были бесправными пешками.

Они заслуживали возможности выбирать.

И если уж быть честным до конца, он был уверен, что заслуживает возможности решить не оставаться единственной жертвой.

Возможно, это было эгоистично с его стороны, но честно.

Он должен был растрясти всю эту до смешного идиотскую ситуацию.

Если Блейна задерживало здесь только обещание, данное Бастиану, то, возможно, пришло время, чтобы кто-то избавил его от этого обязательства.

Он взял телефон и быстро набрал номер.

Пора было Хаммелу узнать кое о чём.

И Тэд был более чем уверен, что ему пора было познакомиться с Фейт.

 

*****

 

Курт понятия не имел, что он делает.

Он всегда позволял инстинкту направлять себя, когда находился с Блейном.

Зов его души был настолько сильным, когда он видел его, улавливал его запах или звук голоса, что это невозможно было игнорировать.

Когда в больнице Андерсон подошёл к нему, чтобы сообщить, что возвращается домой, поскольку очень устал, и всё равно там никто в нём не нуждается, Курт сказал, что он тоже утомился и хочет вернуться домой.

Возможно, ему не следовало делать этого.

Если он решил порвать с ним, то оставаться наедине в пустом доме было не самой лучшей идеей.

Поездка в машине прошла, как ни странно, в тишине, и на этот раз вёл Курт.

Блейн откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза.

Иногда Курт исподтишка поглядывал на него.

Ему нравилось наблюдать за ним, когда Блейн не знал, что на него смотрят.

Ему нравилось то, что он видел в такие моменты.

Ладно, чего уж там... ему всегда нравилось то, что он видел, когда смотрел на него.

По правде сказать, прежде чем сесть в машину, Курт собирался спросить Блейна, почему он рассказал о них Тэду.

Он собирался сказать, что ему это не понравилось.

Но затем, увидев его таким усталым и беспомощным, смягчился.

Слишком.

Приехав домой, он тут же бросился к миссис Бингли, чтобы забрать Брандо, в то время как Блейн вошел в квартиру, едва передвигая ногами.  
А когда Курт вернулся, он увидел, что Андерсон уже разложил диван. 

– Я приму душ, Курт, если ты не против, я совсем спёкся, – сказал он ему.

– Конечно, иди, – ответил тихо Курт, который знал, что уже принял решение, пока наблюдал за Блейном, устало двинувшимся в ванную.

Потому что Курт знал чего хочет.

Почти всегда.

 

*****

 

Блейн был измотан.

Не только физически, но и эмоционально.

Он начинал верить, что слова Тэда были не только вполне осмысленными, но и справедливыми.

Пока он раздевался и залезал под горячие струи душа, в нём всё больше росло убеждение, что он совершил ошибку, решив остаться с Куртом.

И что ещё большей ошибкой было поддаться желанию, которое он к нему испытывал.

Жившей в нём необходимости, чтобы Курт его вспомнил.

Чтобы любил его… хотя бы ещё немного.

В тот момент он принимал решение, которое отторгал всем существом, но, которое, он знал, было также единственным действительно правильным для него.

Когда Блейн открыл глаза, он увидел перед собой Курта.

Обнаженного.

Глядящего на него с гневом и желанием.

Абсолютно потерянного.

Блейн знал, что тот делал.

Прекрасно знал.

Он понимал, что это не самое лучшее для него.

Но когда Курт вошёл в душ вместе с ним, он ему позволил.

Как сказала миссис Бингли, не ты решаешь, что делать ради любви.

Любовь сама выбирает за тебя.

 

******

 

Сантана снова стояла у смотрового окна детского отделения.

Ей всё не верилось, что это маленькое чудо – её.

Её и Бриттани.

Наблюдая, как она шевелила ножками во сне или вскидывала ручонки, будто пытаясь схватить что-то, Сантана, кажется, наконец, поняла, что значит быть по-настоящему счастливой. 

– По-моему, она похожа на тебя, – раздался голос за её спиной, и когда она обернулась, увидела бабушку. 

– Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно, abuela*. Но всё равно она моя. И я сделаю всё, чтобы защитить её.

И в этот момент она думала о том, что случилось с Куртом и Блейном.

Вообще-то, она размышляла об этом с тех пор, как Мерседес рассказала ей, кто такой на самом деле Блейн.

И она никогда не позволит никому причинить столько зла своей дочери.

Никогда.

 

*****

 

– Эй, Мерседес подожди! – оклик парня, отвлёк её, когда она собиралась набрать номер своего доктора в Лайме.

Когда Сэм догнал её, девушка уже спрятала мобильник.

Едва закончив ругаться со своим бывшим мужем, который позвонил ей, кипя от злости, потому что она ещё не поговорила с доктором, Мерседес решила позвонить медику, намереваясь дать ему поспешный ответ, продиктованный гневом.

Впрочем, этим всегда заканчивались беседы с Маркусом.

Мерседес считала, что её дела его больше не касаются, тем не менее, он продолжал вмешиваться.

Ей было двадцать лет, когда она познакомилась с Маркусом, и его шарм, деньги и успех ослепили её.

Он был старше и опытнее, чем она.

Но, несмотря на все усилия стать лучше, стать женщиной, достойной его, она не сумела превратиться в то, чего он действительно хотел.  
В рабыню.

Поначалу он унижал и бил только на словах.

Хлеща наотмашь жестокими фразами и злыми насмешками.

Затем он перешёл к пощёчинам, что жгли щёки днями.

Под конец он пустил в ход и кулаки.

Мерседес была уверена, что, со временем, он убил бы её.

Но, когда она узнала о раке, который всерьёз угрожал её жизни, женщина поняла, или, лучше сказать, вспомнила, чего стоит, и немедленно его оставила.

И теперь она не собиралась позволить ненависти к Маркусу разрушить ей жизнь.

Что она чуть было не сделала перед тем, как Сэм позвал её, помешав сделать тот телефонный звонок.

– Ты не против пойти выпить со мной кофе где-нибудь? – спросил Сэм, как только поравнялся с ней. – Поболтаем о старых добрых временах и расскажем друг другу о том, что мы сделали, что скажешь?

– Конечно, почему бы и нет? – согласилась Мерседес с искренней улыбкой.

Выходя из больницы, Мерседес подумала, что нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы отложить ещё немного неизбежный выбор, что ожидал её.

Это же был Сэм, в конце концов!

Первый парень, с которым она занималась сексом, первый, кто действительно поверил в неё.

Её первая настоящая любовь.

И, как научил её Блейн, всё остальное могло подождать.

 

*****

 

Тем утром у Люси Бингли произошла стычка с тремя местными малолетними хулиганами.

Они как раз увлечённо прокалывали шины автомобиля Теда, милого паренька гея, который жил над галантерейным магазином Авы и всегда угощал Люси мороженным.

Прежде чем спугнуть и прогнать их криком, она сняла маленькое видео с помощью одной из этих адских хреновин, которые были теперь в моде.  
Мобильные телефоны нового поколения, которые делают всё.  
Даже кофе.

Это был подарок ее внучки Мэнди и, вопреки собственным опасениям, она довольно быстро разобралась, как там всё работает... ну, или почти....

У неё оставались ещё серьезные затруднения с тем, чтобы звонить с этой штуки, но всё остальное функционировало чудесно.

Это видео пригодится Теду, чтобы узнать, с кого требовать возмещения за ущерб.

Сыновья Лоренцо были достаточно большими, чтобы попасть в исправительную колонию за подобные выходки; и чем больше у неё на руках было доказательств их виновности, тем хуже становилось их положение.

Люси не забыла, что обещала заставить их заплатить за то, что эти подонки сделали с Брандо.

Она просто ожидала подходящего момента для нанесения решающего удара.

А тем временем, натравливать на Лоренцо соседей с требованиями возмещения ущерба, нанесённого его отпрысками, с доказательствами, предоставленными Люси, на руках, было даже весело.

Видимо, десять лет пристального наблюдения за приключениями Джессики Флетчер дали свои плоды.

Возвращаясь домой, на лестничной площадке миссис Бингли обнаружила Мадлен Смайт.

Та стучала в дверь Курта и, когда Люси сказала, что они отправились в больницу, потому что их подруга рожает, миссис Смайт удивила её, обронив невольно «Может, это и к лучшему».

– Знаешь, Мадлен, я ещё помню тебя девочкой, когда ты приезжала сюда погостить у твоей бабушки. Бегала как заводная туда-сюда по коридору с этими твоими взъерошенными косичками. И смеялась куда больше, чем сейчас. Но уже тогда ты была на удивление нахальной и противной. Клянусь, в жизни не встречала девочки более гад... эмм… невыносимой, чем ты, Мадлен, – сказала ей миссис Бингли в одном из своих многочисленных порывов безудержной искренности. – Тебе бы следовало вынуть уже эту швабру из жо... эмм, заднего прохода, девочка моя. Этот парень – хороший человек. Твоему сыну не могло повезти больше, это я тебе гарантирую.

– Если делаешь правильный выбор, но всё равно всё кончается плохо… значит, и правильный выбор может оказаться неверным, Вам так не кажется, миссис Бингли? – спросила её Мадлен.

– Я не поняла, о чём ты. Но могу сказать, что это не вина Курта, если твой сын сейчас в коме, и я надеюсь, что ты не это имела в виду. Очень на это надеюсь.

– О, нет. Мой сын такой же, как я. Это мне хорошо известно. Упрямый. Эгоистичный. Временами думает только о себе. Но здесь дело сложнее, и из них двоих, у Хаммела куда больше тайн, похоже. А сейчас мне пора идти. Всегда приятно поговорить с вами, Люси, – проговорила задумчиво Мадлен, прежде чем развернуться и быстро уйти прочь.

– Хотела бы я сказать то же самое, – только и нашлась сказать в ответ Люси, у которой эта странная встреча оставила неприятный осадок.

Когда тем вечером Курт зашёл забрать Брандо, он выглядел каким-то рассеянным и немного задумчивым, и она решила, что не стоит сообщать ему сейчас о визите той женщины.

Во всей этой истории, безусловно, что-то не сходилось.

Но, уж точно не Люси следовало распутывать этот клубок.

 

*****

 

Мадлен находилась в аэропорту и ждала своего рейса, который, естественно, задерживался.

Досье, что она нервно вертела в руках оказалось даже более содержательным, чем она рассчитывала.

Но в том, что было там написано, не оказалось ничего полезного, ни, тем более, приятного.

В течение многих лет она не могла найти никакой интересной информации о Курте.

Как сказала однажды Мэри, её помощник, этот Хаммел вёл жизнь более монотонную, чем затворник в монастыре.

Потом частный детектив, которого она наняла, связал имя Андерсона с документами из архива на Курта.

И вот тогда открылось много интересного.

Если так можно определить тот ужас, который предстал перед ней.

Много раз она обвиняла Блейна в том, что случилось, считая его чудовищем, не заслуживавшим дружбы её сына.

Теперь же выяснялось, что он не только не был виновен ни в чём, но что вообще вся ситуация была гораздо сложнее, чем казалось восемь лет назад.

И что она промахнулась по-крупному.

И сейчас она терялась, не зная, как использовать полученную информацию.

Слишком многое менялось в свете этих новостей.

Она могла ожидать чего угодно, но не этого.

Как ей следовало поступить? Её сын знал обо всём? Должен был знать.

Но Хаммел… он знал?

Когда металлический голос объявил её рейс, Мадлен взяла досье и сунула его в сумку.

Она подумает обо всём позже, по возвращении из деловой поездки.

Одно можно было сказать с уверенностью: ей о многом придётся поговорить.

Оставалось только решить, с кем именно – с Куртом или с Блейном.

 

*****

 

Курт уронил голову на плечо Блейна, опьянённый его запахом, а вода вокруг них продолжала течь.

Когда тот притянул его ближе, надавив одной рукой на обнажённую спину, а другую сжимая вокруг талии, он обнял его за плечи.

Он отправился за Блейном в душ, не говоря ни слова.

Разделся и вошёл.

Блейн был потрясён, увидев его. Но не стал задавать вопросов.

Ничего не произошло.

Они просто смотрели друг на друга молча некоторое время.

Довольно долго, хотя ни один из них не мог бы сказать, сколько в точности.

Потом они начали целоваться.

Как накануне вечером.

И когда поцелуй стал слишком жарким, они оторвались друг от друга, и Курт уронил голову на плечо Блейна. 

Струи падали на спину Курта, и он спрашивал себя, как можно испытывать одновременно такое тепло и такой холод.

Блейн поцеловал его в кончик носа, очень осторожно и с нежностью – пожалуй, слишком романтично, – подумал Курт, чьи руки, словно по собственной воле, принялись ласкать мягкие кудри, завитки которых от воды становились ещё более очевидными.

Ощущение от этих лёгких прикосновений заставило Блейна вздрогнуть. 

– Курт, что… это? Что мы делаем? – прошептал он с оттенком тревоги в голосе.

Курт закрыл глаза.

Он ожидал этого вопроса.

И противоречивые ощущения от тепла дыхания Блейна, что ласкало его лицо, и холода воды, что била по спине, вовсе не помогали держать себя в руках, чтобы не сказать правду.

Он чувствовал себя расслабленным и спокойным, впервые за несколько месяцев. 

– Я не знаю! Я... можем мы быть только друзьями, которые…

– … иногда занимаются сексом? Это то, чего ты хочешь, Курт? Друга с привилегиями? 

Нет.

Курт от Блейна хотел гораздо большего.

Он хотел узнать его, хотел прижимать его к себе, ласкать его, чувствовать.

Хотел, чтобы он остался.

И он испытывал к нему плотское желание, да. Постоянно.

Но больше всего хотел, чтобы он был рядом.

Как сейчас и даже ближе.

Но этого он не сказал, потому что не мог.

А, может быть, и не хотел.

Однако, как сказал Тэд, Блейн заслуживал больше этого, Курт был уверен.

Только, он не мог быть тем, кто даст ему это большее.

Всё, что он мог сделать, это быть честным и оставить ему выбор.

И затем принять любой ответ, какой бы он решил дать ему.

– Да. Я хочу этого, – произнёс он с уверенностью, которой не испытывал ни в малейшей мере в тот момент. – Я доверяю тебе, Блейн. Не знаю почему, в сущности, я тебя не знаю, но это так. Ты можешь?.. Я хочу сказать, можешь это быть ты… без обязательств... Я люблю Бастиана, и это не может измениться, но я действительно хотел бы… – он не закончил фразы, но это и не нужно было, потому что Блейн понял.  
Снова, даже без слов.

Блейн печально улыбнулся и прижал Курта чуть ближе.  
Это было его «да», и Курт понял.

Блейн знал, что ввязывается в неприятности библейских масштабов, в нечто, что утащит его на ещё большую глубину.  
Он сознавал это.

Но это был его Курт.  
И если этого он хотел, если это было ему нужно, то он получит это от Блейна.

– Хорошо, Курт, – сказал он просто.

«Отведи мне эту убогую роль, если от этого тебе будет лучше, если это сделает тебя счастливым, в конце концов, я должен тебе это», – подумал он.

И всё же, какая-то часть его души ещё надеялась.

И как всегда поступают те, кто любит по-настоящему, он решил игнорировать остальное и слушать только эту её часть.

Хотя...

Он был уверен, что шум, который он услышал, был звуком ещё одного кусочка его сердца, только что разбившегося вдребезги.

Но пусть он даже знал, что пожалеет со временем, в этот момент он шёл на это.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

* abuela - бабуля (исп.)


	11. Любовь и то, на что люди готовы ради неё.

Прошло уже два часа.  
Два часа, и он всё ещё его трахал.  
Теперь на кровати.

Третий раз за вечер.  
Они уже сделали это на диване, пока Брандо наблюдал за ними абсолютно шокировано, учитывая, что это стало его любимым местом за время болезни и, особенно, потому что кот испытывал некоторую ревность по отношению к Блейну.  
А затем это произошло в душе.  
И каждый раз Курт овладевал им. 

Не то чтобы Блейн жаловался.  
Когда они вышли из того бара, Курт был до странности тих и оставался таким, пока они не вернулись домой.  
Тогда он буквально набросился на него.  
Знаки внимания, которые тот смазливенький парнишка оказывал Блейну, с первой минуты, как они только вошли в бар, должно быть, пришлись сильно не по вкусу Курту.  
Знаки внимания, которые Андерсон благополучно игнорировал, пока не заметил, насколько они выводили из себя Хаммела.   
Тогда он принялся активно потакать этим заигрываниям, возможно, даже малость переборщил.   
Ревность.  
Он обожал видеть её в глазах Курта.  
Или, по крайней мере, Блейн надеялся, что именно она диктовала поведение Хаммела.

В конце концов, Блейну не было за что особо зацепиться, кроме, разве что, слабой надежды.

Друзья с привилегиями – понятие довольно странное.  
Никогда не знаешь, как нужно поступать, и что допустимо, а что нет.  
Обычно, всё дозволено в пределах постели.  
Но вне спальни… что можно делать?  
Эти мысли терзали бедного Блейна.

Он хотел бы всего Курта.  
Его время, его душу, его сердце.   
Помимо тела, он хотел всё это.  
Но что, в действительности, доставалось ему, помимо тела?

В дни, которые последовали за заключением их своеобразного соглашения, они отдавались плотским утехам, ни в чём себе не отказывая.  
И Блейн мог овладеть им, как и где хотел.  
Курт так умел свести его с ума даже после всех этих лет, что Андерсон не ограничивал себя ни в выборе «как», ни «где».  
И всё же...

Блейн никогда не знал, насколько далеко мог зайти, насколько ему позволено было стать романтичным в их интимные моменты.  
Желание сделать это было сильным.  
Взять в свои руки Курта, когда они вместе достигали пика наслаждения, коснуться почти невесомой лаской его бледных щёк.  
Ему было бы довольно возможности говорить «Я люблю тебя!», что пыталось сорваться с его губ всякий раз, когда они были близки.  
Были вечера, когда ему достаточно было бы просто прижимать его к себе, пока, сидя на диване, они смотрели вместе фильм.  
Но всё чего просил Курт, был другой физический контакт – кожа к коже, и секс без тормозов.  
Поэтому он раздевался и позволял чувствам направлять его.  
Безропотно отдавая всю власть в руки Курта.  
И продолжал повторять про себя, что это был секс, просто секс, и для него тоже. И что ему следовало считать себя счастливчиком, потому что у него есть хотя бы это.

Только вот… для него это никогда не было только сексом.  
И проблема, в сущности, состояла именно в этом.  
Потому что для Курта, в отличие от него, это действительно было так.  
Выйдя из душа тем вечером, он ещё раз уточнил, что был честен, говоря, что желает Блейна, да, но что хочет чистого секса.  
И в тот раз он тоже взял Блейна и сделал это безо всякой деликатности или нежности.  
Вероятно, он хотел пометить территорию после встречи с Тэдом.  
И поэтому был груб и властен, что изумило Блейна.  
И мгновенно снесло ему крышу.

Курт, казалось, желал его постоянно.  
Но никогда не просил ничего большего, чем его тело.  
Часто утром Блейн просыпался с губами Хаммела вокруг его члена.  
Не осталось в этом доме стены или предмета мебели, которые не видели вблизи голое тело хотя бы одного из них.  
Неделя прошла с того решения.  
И это была невероятно… физическая неделя.   
Блейн достигал рая каждый раз, когда мог касаться тела Курта, и неизменно обрушивался в ад, когда тот оставлял его, не давая взамен ни частички своего сердца или души.

И надо всем этим, вечно присутствовал страх, что воспоминания вернутся.  
И не те прекрасные, ради возвращения которых Блейн готов был на что угодно.  
Нет.  
Ужасные. Те, от которых Курт решил бежать, забыв о том, что произошло, и о людях, с которыми познакомился в тот период времени.  
Те, которые не мешали ему знать всё о Мерседес, Сантане и Бриттани, но не позволяли вспомнить, что он уже знал Тэда, Блейна, Джеффа, Трента и остальных.  
Те, которые не давали вспомнить, что он уже был знаком и с Себастианом ещё до их последнего года учёбы в старшей школе.  
Себастиана, который нарушил договор и снова представился ему и начал ухаживать, рискуя всем.  
Предавая Блейна.

И сейчас… вот они снова вместе, в постели, и ни миллиметра между их обнажёнными телами.  
Курт двигался медленно, но с силой, и Блейн бесконтрольно мотал головой по подушке из стороны в сторону в ритме его толчков, потому что это был чистый экстаз каждый раз, когда он находился в нём или чувствовал внутри себя Курта...  
Потом наступит ад, но сейчас, пока Блейн просил «Ещё, Курт, больше… дай мне почувствовать тебя больше…», существовал только запах секса, Курта и звуки их тел, сливающихся в необузданном танце безудержной страсти.

 

*****

 

Курт, со своей стороны, не понимал, что с ним происходит.  
Он хотел Блейна, и с этим Хаммел уже смирился.  
Но даже с Себастианом он никогда не был настолько раскован или полон желания, граничащего с похотью.  
Крайне редко он бывал с ним сверху и редко брал на себя инициативу, или действовал столь решительно, будто его внутренние тормоза отказали раз и навсегда.

Отсосать Себастиану, в то время как тот разговаривает по телефону? Он бы в жизни такого не сделал.  
С Блейном же это случилось, когда Андерсон беседовал с Тэдом.  
Курт ещё не понял, какие именно отношения были в действительности между этими двумя.  
Блейн сказал, что они хорошие друзья.  
Тэд подтвердил это, сделав, однако, довольно отчётливое ударение на словах «Я его близкий друг».  
А потом, на прямой вопрос Хаммела, Блейн, нисколько не смутившись, сказал ему, что да, случалось, и они иногда спали вместе, глядя на него со странным выжидающим выражением, что Курта немало встревожило.  
Может быть, поэтому Курт вдвойне наслаждался, видя, что Блейн не отстранялся от откровенных знаков внимания, даже перед Тэдом.  
Было в этом что-то, что, странным образом, позволяло ему почувствовать собственную власть.

Не то чтобы он ревновал к Харвуду. Нет.  
Или, может быть, да. Но это же было нормально, разве не так? Учитывая, с какой неприязнью обращался с ним Тэд.  
По сути, возможно, ему следовало признать, что он хотел Блейна, как никогда не хотел Себстиана.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что любишь его больше, чем любил Себастиана? – спросила почему-то взволнованным голосом Мерседес, когда однажды у них зашла об этом речь.

Курт рассказал ей всё, как делал это с незапамятных времён.  
И признался в том, какого рода новые отношения были теперь у него с Блейном, уверенный, что подруга не станет судить его и, в любом случае, не постесняется сказать, если, по её мнению, он допускает ошибку.  
Однако, как ни странно, она, казалось, только обрадовалась такому обороту.

– Я не говорил этого. Я сказал, что, похоже, я испытываю к нему желание больше, чем когда-либо испытывал к Себастиану, – уточнил Курт с примесью раздражения в голосе.

– Ты правда думаешь, что есть разница, Курт?

Курт этого не знал.  
Но хотел надеяться, что да, была разница.  
Потому что, в конце концов, у него был Себастиан, так? Или, точнее, он ведь любил Бастиана, нет?

Курт даже не представлял, что был таким ревнивым, пока это не заметила ему Мерседес.  
Да, он подарил Андерсону боксёрскую грушу, сказав, что можно закрепить её на потолке в студии Себа, учитывая, что сейчас никто этой комнатой не пользуется.  
Но себе он сказал, что сделал это только потому, что хотел, чтобы Блейн чувствовал себя как можно больше дома в квартире, за которую платил.  
А вовсе не потому, что в порыве пост-сексуальной искренности, тот признался однажды, что у него только два способа выпустить пар: секс с незнакомцами и бокс.

И потом, он мог говорить с Блейном о Себастиане, как ни в чём не бывало.  
И это помогало ему чувствовать себя менее виноватым за то, чем они занимались в этих стенах.  
И один раз в кафе, где часто завтракали.  
И ещё, в машине Курта, едва выйдя из кино.  
И в другой раз – почти – в тупичке позади ресторана, где работал Курт.  
Почти, потому что вышел Кевин, чтобы позвать Курта по окончании паузы, прежде чем стало слишком поздно.   
Ну, ясно, короче...  
Оба упорно не желали говорить о нём, будто он представлял часть прошлого, и, тем не менее, вели они себя уже, как если бы это было именно так.

– Почему Себастиан подарил тебе кота? Он всегда их терпеть не мог! – спросил Блейн однажды вечером, взяв на руки Брандо.

Этот кот, даже в таком плачевном состоянии нисколько не утратил аппетита, и, едва оказавшись на коленях, тут же потянулся, чтобы сцапать кусочек пиццы, который был у него в руке.

– Именно поэтому, – ответил, лаская хвостатого обжору, Курт. – Он считал, что, даря мне нечто, что ему самому не нравилось, но что готов был терпеть, лишь бы порадовать меня, он доказывал мне свою любовь. 

– Да, это было так похоже на Бастиана, – пробормотал Блейн, не замечая, что применил глагол в прошедшем времени.

Как, впрочем, и Курт, который некоторое время назад непременно уловил бы это и немедленно поставил бы ему на вид.

На самом деле, они использовали свои воспоминания о Себастиане, чтобы быть ещё ближе, и даже не отдавали себе в этом отчёта.  
Но Курту было необходимо, чтобы имя Себастиана упоминалось и чтобы, таким образом, он постоянно присутствовал между ними.  
Это было как бы напоминанием для Блейна.  
Или, по крайней мере, так это воспринимал Андерсон, даже и не пытавшийся избежать этого тяжкого испытания.  
В действительности, это было, да, напоминанием, к которому Курт прибегал часто, это правда… но только для него самого.

 

*****

 

Бёрт Хаммел очень устал.  
Трёхчасовой перелёт из Лаймы был лишь последним ударом, вообще-то он уже целую неделю чувствовал себя не очень хорошо.  
Грипп, наверное.

Однако, когда Кэрол объявила, что у неё неожиданно появилась возможность взять две недели отпуска, ему показалось, что было бы здорово организоваться и сделать сюрприз Финну и Курту, которые в последнее время, из-за занятости Рэйчел и аварии Себастиана не могли выбраться из Нью-Йорка, чтобы погостить дома.  
И потом, он хотел увидеть дочку Сантаны и Бриттани, для которой он уже согласился стать крёстным отцом.  
Кроме того, скоро был день рождения Курта, и Бёрт хотел провести его с сыном в этом году.  
Сейчас Кэрол отправилась к Финну, и они планировали собраться все вместе вечером, чтобы поужинать в каком-нибудь заведении неподалёку.

Заплатив за проезд, Бёрт вышел из такси, которое остановилось перед домом Курта.  
Он привычно подумал, что никогда не смог бы привыкнуть к такому городу.  
Но его сын был счастлив здесь.  
Хотя, в последнее время он был немного потерян, словно сбился с пути.  
Об этом и многом другом Бёрт хотел бы поговорить с сыном, если бы только всё не осложнялось тем, что произошло с Себастианом.

Дело в том, что Бёрт знал своего сына и знал поэтому, что ни одно из решений, принятых им за последнее время, не было действительно продиктовано его сердцем.  
Но он также знал, что, даже если у них всегда были открытые и честные отношения, в тот момент он не мог явиться перед сыном и сказать ему, что он всё делает неправильно.  
Потому что он прекрасно понимал, по какой причине, тот поставил свою жизнь на паузу.  
И пусть он не одобрял этих жертв, тем не менее, понимал, даже не считая их достаточными, причины, которые привели его сына к такому выбору.

Подойдя к двери, он остановился на мгновение, чтобы отдышаться.  
Лифт всё ещё был сломан, а его сердце не выдерживало определенных усилий.  
Наконец, он глубоко вздохнул и позвонил.  
И его сердце снова пустилось в пляс, когда дверь открылась, и он увидел парня, который стоял за ней.

По правде говоря, Бёрт чуть не схлопотал ещё один сердечный приступ, потому что перед ним был не просто какой-то там парень.  
Нет, там был Блейн Андерсон.  
Тот, кто принес в жертву многое в своей жизни, чтобы спасти жизнь его сына.

 

*****

 

– Папа! Какой приятный сюрприз! – воскликнул Курт, бросаясь в объятия отца, который с радостью ответил на это объятие, пока Блейн, всё ещё стоя у распахнутой двери, оторопело наблюдал за ними с открытым ртом.

Он учёл всё, все возможности.  
Друзья, знакомые, даже просто любопытные, которые могли бы, против всяких ожиданий, узнать как его, так и Курта, и связать их с фактами восьмилетней давности.  
Но он ни в малейшей мере не подумал о вероятности, что в Нью-Йорке мог появиться единственный человек, помимо Мерседес, который действительно знал, кто он такой и кем он был, в свою очередь, для Курта.

– Это... – начал Курт, отпустив отца и указывая взглядом на Блейна.

– Блейн Андерсон, я знаю, – закончил за него Бёрт, удивляя сына и заставляя слегка запаниковать Блейна.

– Откуда ты можешь это знать? 

Взгляд Бёрта быстро метнулся от одного к другому. 

– Он сам мне и сказал, когда открыл дверь и представился, – сказал он, наконец.

Стало быть, Бёрт понял, как обстояли дела, и Блейн моментально расслабился.  
Насколько он мог оставаться расслабленным в то время как отец с сыном, сидя в гостиной, оживлённо болтали о том о сём.  
Так продолжалось, по меньшей мере, минут тридцать.  
Блейн время от времени пытался оставить их под предлогами типа: «Кофе сам не сварится», но Бёрт не позволял ему покинуть комнату, он задерживал его новыми вопросами, и вскоре парень понял, что мужчина просто ждёт подходящего момента, чтобы устроить ему допрос с пристрастием.  
И как только Курт удалился к себе переодеться для ужина, Бёрт буквально налетел на Блейна.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? 

– Я здесь из-за дел, которые касаются Себастиана, мистер Хаммел. Ничего, о чём Курту следовало бы беспокоиться, – произнёс Блейн с несколько преувеличенной медлительностью.

Он был всё ещё взволнован из-за того, что оказался перед этим человеком, который принял его когда-то в своём доме как второго сына, и однажды ночью позволил остаться спать в гостевой комнате после особо серьёзной ссоры с отцом.

– Ты знаешь Себастиана, сынок? – спросил мужчина слегка озадаченно.

– Очень давно, на самом деле.

– Это для меня новость. А Курт… он... 

Блейн прервал его сразу, зная, что мужчина имел в виду.  
Впрочем, это ведь было именно то, о чём они говорили в тот вечер, когда Блейн решил окончательно исчезнуть из жизни Курта. 

– Нет. Он ничего не помнит, иначе меня бы здесь не было. 

Но Блейн спросил себя, было ли это действительно так.  
За несколько ночей до этого, Курт проснулся, крича из-за кошмарного сна, которого не мог вспомнить.  
Блейн видел панику в его глазах, и потом Курт сказал что-то насчёт скалки, и его сердце остановилось.  
В ту проклятую ночь было и это среди всего прочего, Блейн помнил слишком хорошо.  
Но затем он продолжил, говоря о ком-то, кто во сне гнался за ним, чтобы избить его с этой битой или скалкой, и Блейн почти успокоился.  
Должно быть, это был просто кошмар, потому что никто не гонялся за Куртом с битой или чем-то другим в ту ночь и никто не бил скалкой. Не его.  
Значит, это точно был просто кошмар.  
Возможно, слишком близкий к реальности, но всё же кошмар.  
Это ведь ничего не значило, так?

В ту ночь Блейн обнял его и прижимал к себе, пока Курт не заснул снова, а затем остался там, чтобы убедиться, что другие дурные сны не вернуться к нему.  
Ему нужно было подтверждение, чтобы быть уверенным, что он может остаться, что может продолжать то, что было между ними, чем бы это ни было.  
Кошмар не вернулся ни той, и никакой другой ночью.  
Значит, всё было хорошо, правильно?

В этом случае, возможно, он вёл себя эгоистично, но ему необходимо было оставаться рядом с Куртом как можно дольше сейчас, и в глубине души он считал, что в некотором смысле заслужил это.

Бёрт собирался задать ему новые вопросы, видимо заподозрив что-то неладное из-за некоторой неуверенности его выражения, когда Курт снова появился в гостиной.  
Он не стал переодеваться, потому что уже и так собирался выйти, чтобы пойти проведать Себастиана, хотя не сообщил об этом Блейну, так что, в конечном счёте, он только сменил джемпер.  
Он и Бёрт попрощались с Андерсоном и поспешили на ужин с остальными членами семьи.  
Бёрт пригласил и его тоже, но Блейн понимал, что это была всего лишь формальная любезность, разыгранная перед Куртом, чтобы не вызвать у него никаких подозрений.  
Поэтому он выдумал срочные дела, которых у него вовсе не было, нисколько не сомневаясь в том, что у них с Бёртом найдётся возможность продолжить разговор, рано или поздно.  
Безусловно, слишком рано, на его вкус, в любом случае.  
Настойчивое мяуканье привлекло его внимание, до этого момента сосредоточенное на двери, только что закрывшейся за Хаммелами.  
Заметив раны кота, Блейн невольно задался вопросом, что сказал бы Бёрт, если бы он его увидел, если бы понял, что эти чёртовы хулиганы сделали с несчастным животным.  
Слова, что Бёрт сказал ему восемь лет назад, снова прозвучали в его голове.  
И это было уже слишком для него в тот момент.  
Так что он быстро собрался и почти бегом вышел из дома.  
Ему нужно было поговорить с Тэдом.

 

****

 

Ужин Хадсон/Хаммел/Берри не прошёл, как Кэрол и Бёрт ожидали.  
Финн по-прежнему не понимал, что выбрасывает на помойку собственную жизнь только ради поддержания карьеры Рэйчел, которая, кстати, в любом случае, не шла на взлёт так быстро, как девушка рассчитывала.  
Курт продолжал считать, что нет ничего необычного в мужчине с его способностями, который работает посудомойкой или кем там ещё в ресторане, вместо того, чтобы использовать один из множества своих талантов, в ожидании парня, который, возможно, никогда больше не проснётся  
Иногда Курт и Финн больше походили на братьев, чем если бы их в действительности связывали кровные узы.   
Оба упрямые до крайности и оба с весьма искажённым чувством долга.

После ужина, по пути в отель, Бёрт рассказал Кэрол, что видел Блейна в доме Курта.  
Она тоже знала Блейна.  
В своё время, в качестве медсестры, она много раз заботилась о мальчике, обрабатывая многочисленные раны.  
Ещё до той проклятой ночи.

– Но как же получилось, что Финн и Рэйчел не узнали его, когда увидели? – спросила вдруг женщина, вспомнив, как Рейчел упоминала в разговоре, что познакомилась с соседом Курта однажды вечером в пабе.

– Я думаю, и Сантана с Бриттани тоже не могли узнать его. Кроме Мерседес, никто из хора не был знаком с парнем, с которым Курт встречался. Даже Финн. Ты же знаешь. Никто, кроме нас, Уилла, и Мерседес, не знал, что действительно случилось с Куртом в ту ночь. Что же касается Блейна, его имя никогда полностью не было раскрыто, поэтому, вероятно, никто не мог связать его с тем, что произошло. Нет, знаешь, меня поразило гораздо больше новость о том, что Блейн – друг Себастиана ещё со времён Далтона, – ответил ей Бёрт.

– Ты заметил, как Курт говорил о нём? 

– Все за тем столом заметили это, Кэрол. Даже Финн, который обычно не слишком сообразителен в определённых вещах, и то понял, что что-то было нечисто и начал изображать суперзаботливого старшего брата, как это за ним водится. 

– Однако, всё это очень странно, Бёрт, – продолжила женщина, устраиваясь в постели в ожидании мужа, – застать его здесь, после всех этих лет… почему он приехал, как ты считаешь? 

– Я не знаю, Кэрол. Могу сказать с уверенностью – мой сын в безопасности с ним больше, чем с кем бы то ни было. Я видел, что сделал этот парень ради моего сына в своё время. Ты и сама видела, – сказал Бёрт, наклоняясь к ней и нежно целуя её в висок.

Женщина улыбнулась ему, и привычным движением пристроилась в сильных объятиях мужа.

– Но опасаешься, что причины, по которым он здесь, теперь уже не столь благородны? 

– Нет, я боюсь, что за всем этим скрывается нечто ещё более серьёзное. Я просто хочу убедиться, что Себастиан не натворил чего-то, что может ранить Курта. В любом случае, завтра мы должны вернуться к Курту, чтобы познакомиться с малышкой Сантаны и Бриттани, и я попробую поговорить с ним. Если бы ты видела, Кэрол… Курт смотрит на него точно так же, как восемь лет назад, но думаю, ни он, ни Блейн не отдают себе в этом отчёта. 

После этих слов Кэрол ещё крепче прижалась к Бёрту.  
Она уловила печальную нотку в голосе мужа и знала, сколько сожалений, связанных с этим делом, продолжали мучить его.  
Он часто говорил, что должен был догадаться о чём-то, зная о проблемах Блейна.  
И даже если Курт не помнил, и таким образом, возможно, абсолютно неправильным, находился в безопасности, Бёрт по-прежнему винил себя за всю ту боль, что Блейну пришлось принять на свои плечи и нести в полном одиночестве всё это время.  
Она знала, что Бёрт воспользуется этой возможностью, чтобы попытаться исправить некоторые вещи с Блейном.  
Те, которые считал своим долгом исправить, по крайней мере.  
В конце концов, это был мужчина, которого она выбрала.  
И от него она и не ожидала меньшего.

 

*****

 

– Блейн, честно говоря, я не понимаю, в чём проблема, – повторял в десятый раз за вечер другу Тэд.

– Как это, ты не понимаешь Тэд? Бёрт, отец Курта... 

– В городе. Да, я понял. Как понял и то, что он тебя знает. И я бы сильно удивился, если бы это было не так, Блейн. Но, в конце концов, Мерседес тоже тебя знает, и тем не менее, держит секрет, разве нет? Ради Курта. Так что же, ты ведь не думаешь, что отец сделает что-то, что поставит под угрозу психическое здоровье его собственного сына? Лучше скажи мне вот что, скоро день рождения твоей матери, правильно? Что ты собираешься делать в этом году? – спросил Тэд, пытаясь сменить тему и направить разговор, куда хотелось ему.

Приезд Бёрта или даже Папы Римского в Нью-Йорк крайне мало волновал его, по правде сказать.

– Не знаю. Я думал пропустить его. Она поймёт, – ответил Адерсон не слишком убеждённо.

– Я не думаю, что тебе следует так поступать. Напротив, я считаю, что поездка пошла бы тебе на пользу. Немного времени вдали от Курта пойдёт тебе на пользу, в любом случае. И тебе, и ему. Вы выходите за рамки всей этой игры в друзей с привилегиями. Ты, по крайней мере, уж точно. Ты продолжаешь причинять себе вред собственными руками, Блейн, и, честно говоря, я тебя не понимаю... 

– Ты делал это в течение трех лет, Тэд. Продолжал ждать мужчину, который никогда ничего тебе не обещал. 

– Да, Блейн. Но Себастиан, по крайней мере, меня помнил, – сказал Тэд, явно задетый его замечанием, вскакивая с постели.

И в тот вечер он набросился на Блейна, едва его увидел, в поисках подтверждения, которое было необходимо Харвуду.  
Он понял, что случилось в последний раз, когда он позвонил Блейну.  
Хаммел поимел его, пока тот говорил с ним.  
Теперь ему нужно было увидеть, имел ли он ещё власть над Блейном.  
И Андерсон поначалу ответил на его авансы, прежде чем застыть неподвижно на этой неудобной кровати рядом с ним, не делая ничего, кроме как говоря, для разнообразия, о Курте.

– Да, он помнил и приезжал тебя проведать, время от времени, или ты мчался сюда, когда Курта не было, чтобы закрыться в комнате и трахаться как ёжики… – продолжил слегка раздражённо Блейн. – Это я понял, но что с того? Он продолжал любить Курта, ты знал, и согласился с этим, играя роль, для которой не был создан, и которую ненавидел. Так что, не мог бы ты прекратить отыгрываться на мне за собственные ошибки… пожалуйста? 

– Если бы я не видел, как ты совершаешь мою же ошибку, может, и мог бы. Блейн, я искренне переживаю за тебя. Скажи мне, что подумаешь, прежде чем отменить встречу с твоей матерью. Немного времени дома, с твоими старыми друзьями, с этим придурком, твоим братом, подальше от всего этого… пойдёт тебе только на пользу. И потом здесь есть я. Я позабочусь о Фейт и об остальном, на это можешь рассчитывать. 

На самом деле, Тэд думал, что, если Блейн не будет мешаться под ногами, ему удастся подобраться к Курту и привести в исполнение свой план.  
Он ещё не сумел убедить Фейт встретиться с Куртом, но он знал, что с правильным подходом и без Блейна поблизости у него всё получится.  
Женщина и сама не могла дождаться, чтобы познакомиться с Хаммелом, в конце концов.  
Она явилась в Нью-Йорк с этим намерением, и уже сделала бы это, если бы Блейн, всё ещё верный обещанию, которое не имело больше смысла держать, не остановил её.

Тэд не был плохим человеком, и не питал никакой скрытой ненависти по отношению к Курту.  
Да, возможно, он винил его в том, что Хаммел увёл у него Себастиана, но в глубине души он знал, что единственный, кто действительно был виноват во всей этой истории, был именно Себастиан.  
Который не сумел сделать простой выбор, когда было нужно.  
И у которого не хватило духу признать, что он ошибся, в своё время.  
Не только с ним или с Куртом, или с Блейном.  
Но Тэд знал Себастиана и любил его достаточно, чтобы верить, что несчастный случай остановил его, когда он собирался, наконец, исправить то, что, он прекрасно знал, следовало исправить.  
Значит, он сам сделает это за него.  
Потому что, в отличие от других, он по-прежнему верил в человека, которым Смайт стал со временем.

Поэтому, когда Блейн, наконец, сказал, что, да, он подумает, Тэд внутри себя возликовал.  
Он знал, что это «Я подумаю», означало «Поеду».  
Стало быть, время пришло?  
Время, когда он сможет открыть правду о человеке, которого любит, тому, кто его у него отнял?   
Тэд надеялся.

Как давно уже ни на что не надеялся.

 

*****

 

Когда Курт вернулся после ужина с семьёй, Блейн уже принял окончательное решение.  
Разговоры с Тэдом, хотя, чаще всего, злили его, имели тот позитивный аспект, что всегда помогали навести ясность внутри.  
Так что, он сразу же сказал Курту о своём намерении вернуться в Лайму на день рождения матери, как делал каждый год в течение последних восьми лет.

– Я и мой брат Куп, не важно, где мы находимся и что делаем, каждый год возвращаемся в Лайму, чтобы отпраздновать его с нашей матерью. Я остановлюсь там дней на десять, не больше, – сообщил он Хаммелу решительным тоном.

Курт изумился, поняв, что испытывает сильнейший дискомфорт от перспективы остаться без него на целых десять дней.  
Настолько сильный, что одна эта мысль причиняла почти физическую боль.  
И, слушая, как Андерсон перечисляет все безумные идеи, которые им с братом приходили в голову, чтобы развлечь мать, он понял, что некая интересная идея быстро принимает форму и в его голове.

Ну, конечно. Он может, почему бы и нет?

Он уже давно думал об этом, и это была отличная возможность, нет?  
Он не стал задерживаться на размышлениях о том, как странно было, что он не желает оставаться вдали от того, кто служил всего лишь для сексуальной разрядки, или, по крайней мере, так он продолжал твердить сам себе в течение почти десяти дней.  
Нет, он думал о том, что мог бы снова увидеться с Паком, Арти, профессором Шустером и всеми теми, кого давно не видел, и по кому скучал каждый день.  
И потом, Мерседес была права, так ведь?  
Оставаться там и ждать чего-то, что, в любом случае, не случится на следующий день, и, возможно, даже через месяц, было бесполезно.  
Себастиан будет там, где он сейчас, и по его возвращении.

– Дождись, когда отпразднуем мой день рождения, Блейн, – начал уверенно Курт, прерывая его нервную болтовню. – Ты вполне успеешь на праздник твоей матери, и мы сможем вернуться в Лайму вместе с моей семьей. 

– Мы… сможем? – спросил Блейн немного озадаченно.

– Да, мы сможем. Я поеду с тобой, Блейн. Вернусь в Лайму вместе с тобой.


	12. Следуй за своим сердцем.

Бёрт Хаммел не держал на руках младенца уже...  
Ну… очень давно.  
Так давно, что даже и не помнил, когда это было в последний раз.  
Это крошечное создание казалось ему настолько хрупким и легко ранимым, что он почти боялся причинить ей боль.  
Но она разглядывала его заинтересованно, даже с каким-то весёлым любопытством.  
Как обычно смотрел на него Курт, когда был ещё ребёнком.  
В глазах Джудит было такое же доверие, когда она смотрела на него.  
Бёрта это тронуло до глубины души.  
Когда он узнал, что Курт гей, это было единственным, чего, он думал, ему будет не хватать.  
Внучки или внука с глазами сына и Элизабет, матери Курта.  
Глазки Джудит, конечно, не были похожи на глаза его сына, по понятным причинам, но в её взгляде было столько доверия, что этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы немедленно присвоить малышке статус почётной внучки.  
И, кто знает, может, в один прекрасный день у него всё-таки появится действительно свой...

– Она превратится в прекрасную женщину, Сантана, вот увидишь, – сказал он девушке, которая стояла рядом с ним и смотрела на девочку, не отрывая глаз.

– Я знаю, Бёрт, – проговорила Лопес, изображая уверенность, которой, Курт знал, у неё вовсе не было.

Как-то вечером, несколько дней назад, у девушки случился небольшой экзистенциальный кризис.  
Она вломилась к Курту в квартиру с растрёпанными волосами и одеждой, перепачканной кашей вперемешку с детской отрыжкой, и принялась орать, что не сумеет позаботиться о таком маленьком беззащитном ребёнке. Что всё это обернётся одной огромной катастрофой.  
Курту и Блейну понадобился невероятный запас терпения и ромашкового чая, чтобы успокоить её.  
И затем, когда она направилась к выходу, бросив:  
– Может, если бы я увидела, как вы двое трахаетесь, у меня бы даже тошнота прошла! – ответом ей был возмущённый крик Курта: «САНТАНА!» и заливистый смех Блейна. Который тут же заставил всех умолкнуть, сказав:

– Ты будешь прекрасной матерью, Сантана, потому что тебя волнуют ошибки, которые ты можешь совершить; ты знаешь, что непременно их наделаешь, и уже чувствуешь вину… но, несмотря на это, ты не сдашься и сделаешь всё, чтобы учиться и становиться лучше. Чтобы обеспечить своей дочери счастливую спокойную жизнь.

Видя её сейчас, с этим взглядом, полным чистой любви в глазах, Курт верил, что именно так и будет.  
И Сантана была благодарна Андерсону за те слова.

Она по-прежнему оставалась на стороне Себастиана в этой истории, несмотря ни на что.  
Потому что… это же был Себастиан. И он был почти как брат для неё.  
Но сейчас она считала, что Блейн заслуживает второго шанса.  
Что, возможно, ни к чему не привело бы, поскольку девушка была уверена в любви Курта к Смайту, но всё равно ей казалось, что Андерсон имел на это право.  
Выбор, в любом случае, был за Куртом.  
И вообще, пока Себастиан находился там, где находился, проблемы, в сущности, и не существовало, с её точки зрения.  
Короче, она тоже мысленно отвела Блейну роль сексуальной отдушины для Курта.  
Хотя и начинала сомневаться, было ли это действительно так же и для Хаммела, замечая его взгляды, полные желания, адресованные Блейну.  
И пусть Сантана не нуждалась в лекции о силе истинной любви, часть её по-прежнему верила, что для Курта такой любовью был Себастиан, и только он один.

В тот вечер все собрались в доме Смайта.  
Мерседес и Сантана, с помощью Рэйчел, приготовили шикарный ужин, чтобы отпраздновать все вместе 27-летие Курта.  
Присутствовали также Бриттани, Сэм, Кэрол и Финн, разумеется.  
Который полюбопытствовал, почему вдруг Курт решил вернуться в Лайму.

Однако, на этот вопрос Хаммел не знал ответа.  
Конечно, ему очень хотелось увидеть своих старых друзей и мистера Шустера.  
Но он знал, что то, что заставляло его покинуть Себастиана, чего он не делал вот уже десять месяцев, на что он не решился даже на день рождения своего отца, ни Кэрол, и что вынуждало его оставить раненого Брандо на попечение соседки, было чем-то иным.  
И имело отношение к Блейну.  
По большей части, во всяком случае.

Некоторое время он необоснованно опасался, что Тэд поедет с Блейном.  
И в основном, именно поэтому решил последовать за Андерсоном, в свою очередь.  
Хотя не понимал, на самом деле, зачем.  
Как бы там ни было, он смог вздохнуть с облегчением, когда узнал, что Харвуд останется в Нью-Йорке.

– Ох, нет, Мерседес, садись, – остановил девушку Бёрт, возвращая сонную Джудит в заботливые руки Сантаны. – Вы, девочки, приготовили великолепный ужин. Теперь мы, мальчишки, займёмся десертом. Блейн, поможешь мне? – спросил Бёрт, мгновенно вызывая у Курта иррациональный страх, что отец всё узнал и хочет устроить парню допрос с пристрастием.

Но он больше не был ребенком, да и вообще, его отец, как бы ни стремился защищать его от всего и всех, никогда не был узких взглядов, даже когда Курт был подростком.  
Он всегда доверял ему, и с течением времени это уж точно не изменилось.  
Тем не менее, он проводил несколько обеспокоенным взглядом двух мужчин, вместе покидавших гостиную.

 

– Окей, парень, хотелось бы мне иметь больше времени, но ничего у меня не вышло, – говорил, между тем, Бёрт, пока Блейн вытаскивал огромный торт-мороженое из холодильника. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой в эти дни, но поймать тебя без моего сына сложно, как... короче, очень сложно. Но поскольку ты собираешься в Лайму, нам всё-таки придётся улучить момент для этого разговора, парень, ясно?

– Да, сэр, я вовсе не против. Мне тоже нужно о многом спросить Вас, – согласился Блейн, пока готовил бокалы.

– Как ты, сынок? – спросил внезапно Бёрт, пристально глядя на него. – Я имею в виду… после всего, что было, как ты себя чувствуешь? – И Бёрт ощутил себя последним придурком, едва только сформулировал этот вопрос. Как мог чувствовать себя тот, кому пришлось в одиночку справляться с тем, что свалилось ему на плечи?

– Сейчас уже хорошо. У меня было много времени, чтобы прийти в себя, –отрезал Блейн равнодушным тоном.

– Как можно преодолеть такую боль, сынок?

Блейн остановился и, в свою очередь, внимательно посмотрел на Бёрта.   
– Её никак не преодолеть, – ответил он после короткой паузы. – Но в один прекрасный день просто понимаешь, что носить её внутри больше не тяготит, – продолжил он искренне.

Он не собирался притворяться перед Бёртом, пытаясь убедит его, будто ему было легко справиться со всем.  
Он чувствовал, что может сказать правду этому мужчине, такому сильному и отважному.  
Чтобы он не сомневался – как в последнее время всё чаще с долей эгоизма это делал он сам – что в той ситуации принял правильное решение с сыном.

– У Курта никогда не было воспоминаний о той ночи? И как… как вы объяснили ему его травмы? – спросил он с искренним интересом, бросая взгляд в зал, откуда доносился весёлый смех. На подобные вопросы Себастиан никогда не желал отвечать, как бы Блейн ни просил. Бесполезная боль, говорил он.

– Только частые сумбурные ночные кошмары, которые со временем исчезли и, в любом случае, проснувшись, он ничего о них не помнил. В своё время мы сказали ему, что он попал в аварию на джипе, чтобы оправдать его повреждения. Ненавижу врать моему сыну, так что, скажи мне, что я не делал это в течение восьми лет, только чтобы ты теперь явился сюда, рискуя всем ради собственной прихоти.

– Нет, сэр, я здесь только и исключительно потому, что должен исполнить обещание, данное Себастиану и чтобы защитить Курта.

– Вот ещё кое-что, чего я не понимаю. Себастиан. Он знал тебя. Но он знал также и о вас? И если это так, почему он никогда ничего не говорил об этом мне или Кэрол? Он хотел защитить Курта, это я понимаю, но почему было не сказать нам? Ведь ты, наверное, сообщил ему, что мы в курсе всего, если вы действительно такие уж друзья.

– Мы друзья, мистер Хаммел, и да, Себастиан всё знает.

– Стало быть, он молчал, только чтобы защитить Курта?

Блейн не хотел больше скрывать определенные вещи.  
Кроме того, он не видел причины. Теперь уже нет, по крайней мере.  
Не от Бёрта.  
– Это не совсем так, мистер Хаммел. Он молчал, прежде всего, по другим причинам, – сказал поэтому Андерсон твёрдо и с оттенком обиды, которой не мог скрыть.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать, парень? – спросил Бёрт растерянно.

– Себастиан… он… – Блейн перевёл дыхание и посмотрел прямо в глаза Бёрту. – Он тоже был там в ту ночь.

*****

– Мой отец был странным сегодня, не находишь? Когда вы вернулись из кухни, он мне показался немного не в себе, – сказал Курт, когда они принялись за уборку кухни после ужина.

Сантана и Бриттани ушли к себе рано, чтобы уложить спать маленькую Джудит.  
Сэм и Мерседес решили продолжить свой вечер в довольно известном пабе неподалёку, где иногда посетители могли выступать.  
Они пригласили и других присоединиться, но у Курта сложилось впечатление, что это было лишь формальностью, и эти двое просто хотели побыть немного наедине.  
Он не знал точно, что между ними происходит, но только один счастливый вид Мерседес делал счастливым и его, в свою очередь.  
После всего, через что она прошла, в конце концов, немного счастья ей причиталось по праву.  
Поэтому он сказал, что слишком устал, и Блейн, который, должно быть, и сам всё понял, последовал его примеру, отказываясь от приглашения Сэма.  
Рэйчел и Финн... Что ж, Курту было ясно, что у них серьёзные проблемы, учитывая как старательно они держались подальше друг от друга почти весь ужин и как быстро ушли, едва представилась возможность.  
Кэрол и Бёрт остались немного поболтать с ними после ужина, да, но его отец был странным и молчаливым и на очередной вопрос Курта всё ли в порядке, он ответил, что просто устал и хочет спать. Практически волоком утаскивая за собой Кэрол.

– Не знаю, Курт. Мне так не показалось, – коротко ответил Блейн.

Естественно, он знал, почему Бёрт был потрясён.  
Нелегко, наверное, было узнать, что, в то время как он заботился, чтобы держать сына подальше от определённых воспоминаний, Себастиан ставил под угрозу его психику вот уже в течение пяти лет.  
А если призадуматься, так и дольше.  
С тех пор, как подошёл к нему в их последний год в школе, делая вид, будто никогда не знал его прежде.  
Конечно, не в той же степени, как если бы это сделал Блейн, но всё же, это был риск.  
Себастиан был там той ночью, хоть и пришёл после.  
Ведь это он спас Курта и Блейна, в конце концов.

Но не об этом хотел думать сейчас Блейн.  
Весь вечер он дожидался момента наедине с Куртом, чтобы дать ему одну вещь.  
Это был подарок, который он носил с собой восемь долгих лет, подарок, который так и не смог когда-то вручить ему.  
Он решил, что, наконец, настало время.  
Больше того, возможно, не могло быть момента лучше.

– Курт, можно тебя на минутку? – сказал он вдруг, закончив заполнять посудомоечную машину.  
Хаммел убирал остатки еды в холодильник и обернулся, услышав эту просьбу, с выражением озорного любопытства.

– Нет, я не имел в виду… – поспешил сказать Блейн, немного встревоженный и уже порядком возбуждённый от одного этого взгляда. –Просто… открой это и всё, ладно? – закруглил он затем речь, вручая Курту маленькую красную коробочку с большим золотым бантом.

Хаммел взглянул на него в некоторой растерянности.  
Блейн уже сделал ему подарок в этот день.  
Великолепный шёлковый шарф небесного цвета от Blueberry, стоивший, должно быть, кучу денег.  
Он никак не ожидал от него ничего другого и, по правде сказать, эта маленькая коробочка почему-то заставляла его немного нервничать.  
Там ведь не могло быть кольцо, верно? Подумалось ему невольно, но он тут же обозвал себя идиотом за эту совершенно неуместную мысль.  
Видя, как взволнованно Блейн наблюдает за ним, он поспешил открыть коробочку и....  
О, боже, это было восхитительно!

Внутри лежал браслет.  
Курт взял его в руки, чтобы рассмотреть лучше.   
Элегантная цепочка белого золота заканчивалась подвеской, которая, на самом деле, представляла надпись, гласившую: «Courage».

Курт смотрел на неё, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
Это слово было важным для него.  
Может быть, потому, что именно в этом он нуждался, чтобы справиться со всем, что на него навалилось: авария Себастиана, его отодвинутая на неопределённый срок карьера, проблемы с Мадлен и остальное.  
Он чувствовал, что это его.  
Действительно его.

– Что? Тебе не нравится? – спросил Блейн, обеспокоенный его реакцией.

– Нет. Нет. То есть, да… Конечно, он мне нравится, он просто бесподобен, – сказал Курт, не замечая, что начал плакать.

– Давай, я помогу тебе его надеть, – сказал тогда уже более спокойно Блейн, протягивая руку, чтобы взять браслет обернуть вокруг его запястья.  
И Боже! От одного только лёгкого прикосновение этих рук Курта бросило в жар.

– Отлично. Раз браслет тебе понравился, я чувствую себя щедрым и хочу сделать тебе ещё один подарок. Проси что угодно, и ты получишь это, Курт.

– Хм… даже если попрошу ламу? – сострил тот.

– Конечно. Возможно, мне понадобится немного времени, чтобы всё организовать, но это можно сделать. Если хочешь ламу, будет тебе лама.  
Курт понял, что Блейн не шутит. И решил сам быть честным с ним.

– Я хочу тебя. Постоянно, – сказал он поэтому.

– Тогда я твой, Курт, – прошептал Блейн.

И других слов не требовалось.

Потому что Курт уже целовал его, и это был поцелуй, в котором слишком много зубов и языка, влажный и беспорядочный, и совсем немного отчаянный, и Блейн застонал дрогнувшим голосом в рот Курта, раньше чем сумел остановиться, потому что, блять! это всегда было так прекрасно!  
Блейн облизал контур губ Курта и улыбнулся, когда почувствовал, как тот попытался отстраниться.  
Рука Блейна в волосах вынудила его остаться, и будь он проклят, если намеревался противостоять ему хоть в малейшей степени.  
Необходимость дышать заставила их оторваться друг от друга в какой-то момент, и Курт собирался что-то сказать, но его мозг полностью потерял способность к мышлению, когда он ощутил жаркие прикосновения языка Блейна, который прокладывал влажную дорожку от челюсти до его шеи, останавливаясь затем в хорошо известном ему чувствительном местечке и начиная покусывать нежную кожу, немедленно целуя и зализывая.  
Он почувствовал спиной холод и удивился, когда только Блейн успел снять с него рубашку.  
Впрочем, Курта это не сильно волновало, потому что его руки были уже под футболкой, на спине Блейна, впиваясь ногтями с такой силой, что тот застонал в голос.  
Блейн поднял руки, и его футболка исчезла, и – чёрт чёрт чёрт – его кожа была настолько горячей против немного более прохладной Курта, что каждый раз это сводило с ума, когда они касались одна другой.

Голова Курта откинулась назад, когда язык Блейна спустился ниже, принимаясь с жадностью дразнить его сосок, в то время как он почти задыхался от ощущения давления руки Андерсона на выпуклость в его брюках и горячее дыхание Блейна на его коже кружило голову, и – Боги небесные! – он практически готов был кончить, но не хотел.

– Дерьмо! – воскликнул Курт, потянув Блейна с силой вверх за предплечья.

– Ммммх? – спросил тот с некоторой нерешительностью, пока возился с ремнём и молнией брюк Курта. – Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – продолжил он затем. – Пожалуйста, Курт, – Блейн покусывал нижнюю губу Курта после каждого слова. – Пожалуйста. Блять, не заставляй меня умолять.

Курт протяжно застонал и припал лбом ко лбу Блейна.  
Чья рука всё ещё была между ними, несильно, но настойчиво массируя поверх джинсов, а его губы касались каждой части тела, до которой он мог дотянуться.  
Курт мягко подтолкнул его в сторону стола, одной рукой удерживая за бок, в то время как другая всё ещё блуждала на спине Блейна, прижимая его и помогая отвечать на движения его бёдер, отчего оба стонали ещё больше.  
Блейн лизнул его под ухом, и Курт вздрогнул.  
– Повернись, – сказал он, касаясь губам его кожи, прежде чем уйти за смазкой и презервативами.

Когда он возвратился, увидел, что Блейн повиновался и уже полностью освободился от одежды, точно так же, как это сделал Курт, избавившись от брюк по пути в свою комнату.  
Курт подошёл ближе, пока не прижался к спине Андерсона, устроившись между его раздвинутыми ногами.  
Он открыл тюбик смазки и вылил на ладонь щедрую дозу, согревая её.  
Затем другой рукой он провёл вдоль спины Блейна, нежно поглаживая изгиб в её основании, прежде чем слегка ущипнуть кожу на крепкой заднице.  
Одним пальцем он осторожно ласкал круговыми движениями вокруг входа снова и снова, и снова, пока Блейн не задрожал совершенно бесконтрольно против деревянной столешницы.  
Курт положил руку на основание его поясницы, а затем тихонько надавил указательным пальцем, проникая внутрь отверстия Блейна, пока тот не всхлипнул слабо из-за дискомфорта и лёгкого жжения, возможно.  
Но вскоре он подался немного навстречу вторжению.

– Больше, – глухо прорычал он. 

Тогда второй палец Курта скользнул внутрь, и он начал поворачивать их, стараясь расширить вход и позволить привыкнуть Блейну, который продолжал насаживаться на его пальцы.  
Курт наклонился вперёд, чтобы оставить поцелуй на его спине, двигая пальцами внутрь и наружу медленно, очень медленно.

Блейн испустил крик, перешедший, затухая, в стон.   
– Блять, бо… больше! 

– Терпение, видимо, не одна из добродетелей, которыми ты обладаешь, да? – съязвил Курт, касаясь губами его спины, чтобы поймать капельку пота, скользившую вдоль позвоночника Блейна.

– На данный момент всё, чем я обладаю – это весьма болезненная эрекция и чертовское желание тебя внутри, поэтому, прошу, просто трахни меня, и всё, – проскулил Блейн, увеличивая размах движений.

Курту не нужно было это повторять.  
Он вынул из него пальцы и взял презерватив.  
Следовало всерьёз подумать о том, чтобы держать запас смазки и презервативов и на кухне тоже, потому что они уже в третий раз делали это там – на этом столе или на одном из стульев.  
И уже тот факт, что подобная идея родилась у него, для кого кухня была одним из священных мест, где он никогда бы не занялся сексом с Себастианом, демонстрировал, насколько он стал зависим от того, что было между ним и Блейном. Чем бы оно ни было.  
Он открыл упаковку презерватива скользкими и дрожащими пальцами, так что ему потребовалось целых три попытки, чтобы раскатать его полностью на всю длину, и затем взял Блейна за бёдра, чтобы отодвинуть немного от стола, на который тот опирался.  
Андерсон взглянул на него через плечо и слегка кивнул в знак согласия, сжимая руками край стола.  
Курт нажал головкой члена на отверстие Блейна, и его глаза закрылись, а дыхание участилось, когда он проникал в него, сантиметр за сантиметром, пока не оказался внутри полностью, прижимаясь вплотную всем телом к спине Блейна.  
Раздался надрывный стон, хотя было неясно, кто из двоих издал его, и одной рукой Курт обхватил Блейна за талию, другой одновременно сжимая до боли его пальцы, вцепившиеся в край стола.

Курт отвёл бёдра назад насколько мог медленнее, хотя, было не очень ясно, с чего ему церемониться, когда было очевидно, что желание Блейна быть оттраханным почти превосходило его собственное желание трахнуть его.  
Блейн был настолько тесным и горячим вокруг него, что Курт не мог долго сдерживаться.  
Он толкнулся вперёд и снова обратно, продолжая погружаться в Блейна в непрерывном ритме, в то время как Блейн подавался назад, встречая его движения, и единственными звуками было их неровное дыхание и шлепки кожи Курта, который с каждым толчком ударялся о Блейна так сильно, что наверняка оставил бы синяки.  
Это было непрерывное столкновение кожи и возгласы, всё более громкие, из раза в раз, пока каждый вздох не превратился в стон, скрывавший имя. 

Ртом Курт прижимался к задней части шеи Блейна, часто прикусывая кожу, чтобы сдержать слишком громкий крик.

– Курт, блять Kуу... Курт! – продолжал хрипеть под ним Блейн.

Курт закрыл ладонью рот Блейна, но это было, скорее, рефлекторное действие, он уж точно не хотел заглушать те стоны, что каждый раз сводили его с ума.  
Блейн слегка прикусил мягкую кожу запястья Курта.  
А затем лёг щекой на деревянную поверхность столешницы.  
Курт окончательно потерял голову от такого откровенного и полного подчинения Блейна, так что едва мог дышать, и отпустил себя навстречу белому ослепляющему сиянию от давления, что накопилось у него внутри, а потом взорвалось, рассыпаясь по коже брызгами искр и пламени, и....

– Черт! Блейн! Блейн, Блейн... – закричал он, кончая.

Голос Курта перешёл в бессмысленный шёпот против кожи Блейна, который всё ещё корчился и стонал под ним.  
Тогда Курт обернул ладонь вокруг его болезненно пульсирующего члена, и три грубые торопливые ласки спустя Блейн тоже кончил Курту в руку с прерывистым криком, который вполне мог быть его именем.

Курт вышел из Блейна, который задохнулся от неожиданного движения. Потом Хаммел снял презерватив и швырнул его в направлении, где, он надеялся, находилась корзина для мусора.  
Повернувшись, он встретил сытый взгляд Блейна, который теперь полностью развернулся к нему, чуть опираясь на стол.  
Задыхающиеся и разгорячённые, они застыли ненадолго – глаза в глаза.  
Потом Курт сказал:  
–Блейн?

– Да, Курт.

– Теперь ты… возьми меня. Сделай так, чтобы я помнил, каково это, чувствовать тебя внутри, пока мы будем врозь.

Блейн затаил дыхание, а его сердце взорвалось в горле от счастья.  
И он повиновался, разумеется.  
Подобной просьбе он никогда не сумел бы сказать «нет».

*****

Когда наступило утро отъезда, Курт обнаружил некое странное волнение при мысли о возвращении в Лайму.

Чтобы делать всё не торопясь, Кэрол и его отец решили заехать за ними очень рано, и Курту стоило неимоверных усилий вытащить Блейна из постели.  
Блейн определённо не был жаворонком. Сам собой напрашивался вопрос – он вообще когда-нибудь работал в своей жизни? И, кроме того, прошедшей ночью они порядочно развлеклись. Не жалея сил, прямо скажем.  
Чтобы разбудить его, Курту понадобились две чашки кофе и феноменальный минет.

Не то чтобы он жаловался.  
Ему нравилось оказывать ему подобные знаки внимания.  
По словам Себастиана, в такого рода вещах он был очень хорош. И, видя реакции Блейна всякий раз, когда он отсасывал ему, Хаммел пришёл к убеждению, что является своего рода авторитетом в этом вопросе.

Ну, в смысле...  
У Блейна был обширный опыт в плане секса.  
Судя по тому, что он ему рассказывал во время одной из их бесчисленных откровенных пост-сексуальных бесед, он позволял себе множество одноразовых историй, но ничего серьёзного.  
Короче, Андерсон бесспорно имел приличный опыт в этой области, и сознание, что то, что он делал, настолько нравилось такому эксперту, давало Курту странное чувство власти – очень приятное чувство.  
Как ни странно, гораздо больше, чем когда Себастиан рассыпался на кусочки в его руках.

Учитывая, что они взяли билеты вместе, в самолете у них были соседние кресла, довольно далеко от мест, где сидели Бёрт и Кэрол.  
Что обеспечивало им возможность находиться в непосредственной близости в течение трёх часов.   
И поскольку они не могли заниматься сексом там, у всех на глазах, им пришлось занять это время разговорами. 

Блейн рассказал о своих годах в средней школе в Вестервилле, и Курт – о своих в Лайме.  
Ни для одного из них эти времена не были простыми.  
Конечно, дела Блейна пошли гораздо лучше после его перевода в Далтон, но до этого он жил в настоящем аду.  
Блейн рассказал ему о том, как иногда уже в тринадцать лет он напивался ещё до ужина, о том, как его жестоко избили в шестнадцать и о постоянных стычках с отцом.  
Курт посветил его в проблемы, которые были у него с одним хулиганом в школе.  
О настоящем спасении, которым стал хоровой кружок под руководством профессора Шустера.  
О своей влюблённости в Финна.  
О попытке стать гетеро, только чтобы осчастливить отца, и, в качестве результата, о короткой истории с Бриттани.  
Обо всём, что Блейн уже знал, разумеется.  
Но что позволило ему снова почувствовать себя дома, пока он слушал об этом. Это было, как если бы он заново открывал его для себя, и сам открывался, в свою очередь.

Они говорили также о музыке и телефильмах.  
И искренне изумились, узнав, что оба любили до безумия шоу Холостяк.

Блейн заставил его даже посмотреть на своём планшете совершенно жуткий фильм, который назывался «Белоснежка и охотник».  
Похоже, какая-то его часть питала слабость к апокалиптическим фильмам, которые, в сущности, не слишком отличались от сказки.  
Однако ни один не стал отрицать, что Стюарт могла бы сравниться по красоте с Шарлиз Терон.   
Пусть оба были геи, но никто из них не был слепым.

Короче говоря, помимо невероятной сексуальной совместимости, у них с Блейном было ещё много общего.

На втором часу полёта, незадолго до первой посадки, желание Курта заняться сексом с Блейном достигло пика.  
Возможно, это было из-за грядущего принудительного воздержания или, может, из-за всего того, что они узнали друг с друге, но Курт всерьёз думал, что никогда не видел парня более чувственного, чем Блейн.  
Такая близость к нему, к его запаху, без возможности позволить себе что-то большее, чем лёгкие прикосновения, превращало в кашу его мозг, а вместе с ним и самообладание.   
Его разум продолжал подкидывать ему весьма откровенные образы, в которых он брал Блейна на этом самом кресле, прямо на глазах у всех пассажиров, которые, к тому же, чуть ли не аплодировали. 

Когда Андерсон заявил, что пойдёт в туалет, Курт подумал, что, возможно, следовало бы попытаться немного поспать, чтобы посмотреть, не отпустит ли его этот острый приступ извращённой фантазии.  
Но, к его великому ужасу, он обнаружил, что с закрытыми глазами всё стало только ещё хуже.  
И теперь уже оставалось единственное решение.  
Курт не знал, что именно подтолкнуло его, на самом деле.  
Возможно, это было осознание, что даже если они оба будут в Лайме, всё равно не смогут видеться много.  
Или, может, простое желание поэкспериментировать.  
Как бы там ни было, он встал.  
И последовал за ним.

*****

Блейн был взволнован, как и каждый раз, когда приближался к Лайме.  
Там всё ещё встречались, время от времени, люди, которые узнавали его, несмотря на то, что прошло уже целых восемь лет.  
И конечно, ополоснуть лицо водой не то чтобы сильно помогало.  
Но, по крайней мере, он чувствовал себя немного более освежённым.

Мужество.  
Как он всегда говорил Курту, главное держаться за это.  
И на протяжении многих лет Блейну пришлось проявить такую дозу мужества, что мало не покажется.  
Количество, которое ему было нужно, чтобы справиться с призраками прошлого, было ничтожным в сравнении.

Всё произошло очень быстро.  
Он открыл дверь, чтобы выйти, но внезапно оказавшийся перед ним Курт втолкнул его обратно, мгновенно запирая дверь снова.  
Кабинка была крайне тесной, так что они практически прижимались один к другому, и Блейн смог сразу почувствовать, что Курт возбуждён.  
Ещё до того, как Хаммел начал торопливо расстёгивать его брюки, он уже понял его намерения.  
И его организм отреагировал соответствующим образом, воспламеняясь от этих прикосновений, мгновенно.

– Блять, Курт, – прорычал Блейн.

– Чш-ш-ш, не то тебя услышит весь самолёт, – прошептал тот в ответ, прежде чем встать на колени и взять всю его эрекцию в рот.

«Сделай так, чтобы я помнил, каково это, чувствовать тебя внутри, пока мы будем врозь». Так сказал ему Курт прошлой ночью.  
И сейчас, вот – он делает ему очередной крышесносный минет в полном пассажиров самолёте.

Всё было бесполезно.  
Что бы Курт ни делал или говорил, это раз за разом сводило его с ума.  
И он стоял там, играя эту ненавистную ему роль сексуальной игрушки парня, которого любил с каждым днём сильнее, не в состоянии понять, знает ли Курт, какое значение имеют для него определённые слова, когда он слышит их из его уст.

Иногда он испытывал настоящую ярость, когда они занимались сексом.  
Инстинктивное желание проникнуть в него с силой, чтобы пометить его кожу.

И всё же, он никогда не сделал бы ничего в этом роде Курту, несмотря на всю боль, он не был зол прошедшей ночью.  
Напротив.  
Может быть, впервые с тех пор, когда они начали то, что было между ними, он был решительным, да, но также нежным и спокойным.  
Он пытался донести до Курта не только своё желание, но и любовь.  
Он двигался медленно, ни на миг не прерывая визуального контакта с его прекрасными глазами.  
И продолжал целовать его, пока двигался.

Впервые он позволил себе не трахать его.  
Но заниматься с ним любовью.

Но Курт… он понял это? Он понял, что Блейн хотел большего?

Хотел, чтобы Курт скучал по нему.  
Хотел, чтобы он признал, что между ними было больше, чем сказочный секс.  
Хотел, чтобы Курт узнал и другую его сторону.  
Ту, в которую влюбился в своё время.

В то время как Курт продолжал заглатывать и вылизывать его умело и решительно, Блейн улыбнулся своему отражению в маленьком зеркале.  
Это станет его новой миссией.  
Он сделает всё, чтобы постараться завоевать то, что Себастиан взял обманом.  
И если это делало его эгоистом и последним мудаком, ему было всё равно.  
Раз в жизни он хотел быть таким.  
Он хотел выложиться до конца и продолжать, пока Курт не подаст признаков, что помнит то, чего не должен.  
Только в этом случае он остановится.  
Потому что это было единственным обещанием, которое он готов был сдержать любой ценой.

После этого каждая мысль утратила последовательность, и он растворился в ощущениях.

*****

Лайма всё ещё была точно такой, как Курт её помнил.  
Безликой, скучной, маленькой и удушающей.  
Даже ещё больше, после всего этого времени, проведённого в Нью-Йорке.

 

Блейн ненавидел это место по тысяче причин.  
Избиение, которое он перенёс в школе, насмешки и издевательства, последовавшие за ним, нежеланное назойливое внимание к собственной персоне после страшных событий восьмилетней давности.  
Но что более важно, он ненавидел его, потому что именно там ему пришлось слишком многому сказать прощай, в первую очередь, Курту и своему счастью.

 

Курт любил возвращаться в свой старый дом, в ту комнатку, где пережил так много прекрасных и печальных моментов.  
К призам, выигранным, когда он участвовал в школьном хоре.  
К своим мечтам о будущем, которым не суждено было стать действительностью.  
К кухне и ласковым заботам Кэрол, которой на редкость деликатно и ненавязчиво удалось взять на себя роль матери в его жизни, с тех пор как он потерял свою.  
Он скучал по тем дням, когда Кэрол приносила ему завтрак в постель и задерживалась, чтобы поболтать обо всём на свете.  
Он понял, насколько ему всего этого не хватало, только когда они воскресили эту их старую традицию уже на следующее утро по их возвращении в Лайму.

 

Блейн не чувствовал больше своей ни одну из множества комнат этой виллы, такой безликой и почти стерильной, где его мать упорно продолжала жить в полном одиночестве.  
Кроме небольшого потаённого сада, который его мать устроила специально для него, когда ему было семь лет, и который он разделял с братом Купером а, став старше, с Куртом, много раз.  
Там он всё ещё был дома.  
Конечно, встречи с матерью всегда его радовали.  
Он любил её несказанно и с ней ему было безумно весело.  
Но, Джули Андерсон была также женщиной довольно замкнутой и закрытой, с которой Блейн не мог говорить о многом, слишком о многом.

 

У Курта в Лайме по-прежнему было много друзей, к которым всегда хотелось вернуться.  
Мистер Шустер, всё ещё счастливо женатый на мисс Пилсбери.  
Арти, ставший довольно успешным режиссёром музыкальных клипов для MTV, теперь решившийся реализовать свой первый настоящий проект – фильм, действие которого разворачивалось как раз в Лайме.  
И потом, Пак и Куинн, которые жили вместе с тех пор, как объявили о помолвке, и мать Пака заболела.  
Он уже созвонился со всеми по телефону, и они договорились повидаться в течение тех нескольких дней, что Курт собирался провести в Лайме.

 

У Блейна, помимо матери, никого больше не было в Лайме.  
Все его друзья по Далтону разъехались в другие города.  
Трент, Джефф, Тэд и Уэсс жили практически вместе с ним в Чикаго.  
Единственный человек, оставшийся в Лайме, с которым Блейну действительно хотелось повидаться, был Ноа Пакерман, и он уже позвонил другу, чтобы договориться о встрече.  
Потом, естественно, был его брат, который, время от времени, приезжал проведать его даже в Чикаго, особенно когда был в поисках новой роли.  
Однако, с тех пор, как он получил роль доктора Кристофера Лэйсона в сериале Страсти, его визиты стали реже, и день рождения матери был единственным временем, которое они действительно могли провести вместе.  
Блейн дождаться не мог, чтобы увидеть его снова.

 

Кэрол держала Курта крайне занятым в первые три дня.  
Шоппинг, чтобы обновить немного дом и её гардероб.  
Она обожала вкус Курта, и спешила им воспользоваться, когда могла.  
Бёрт тоже проводил с сыном столько времени, сколько мог.  
Его политическая карьера давно осталась в прошлом, и в мастерской дела шли так хорошо, что теперь их стало три, и управление было возложено на других людей.  
Наконец-то, жизнь Бёрта сделалась проще, но он никогда не был лентяем, и если у сына были на этот счёт сомнения, они развеялись без следа, учитывая, сколько всего отец с сыном успели переделать в те дни.  
Он, само собой, не мог этого знать, но Бёрт просто присматривал за ним.  
Мужчине не слишком понравилось то, что он узнал о Себастиане.  
Нет, он не винил его, как он мог?  
Он обожал Себастиана, в любом случае, и, по словам Блейна, его сын был жив, благодаря вмешательству Смайта.  
Однако, Бёрт не мог не чувствовать себя немного разочарованным, так что не упускал случая, чтобы похвалить Блейна.  
Курту всё это казалось очень странным.  
Но, как Бёрт уже сказал Блейну, на этот раз он готов был сделать всё, чтобы уберечь сына от опасности.  
Бёрт, не мог знать, кто из них с Себастианом представлял меньшую опасность, и, следовательно, действительно заслуживал второго шанса.  
Однако, он знал своего сына и, как уже успел сказать Кэрол, заметил, как Курт смотрит на Блейна.  
Это был взгляд, которым он смотрел на него восемь лет назад.  
Взгляд, который был у Курта, когда он обнаружил, что влюблён в него.  
Всё это его страшило, да.  
Но заставляло также чувствовать, будто ему дана ещё одна возможность, чтобы сделать всё правильно на этот раз.  
Вопрос состоял только в том... будет ли это правильным выбором и для Курта?

 

Мать Блейна не слишком любила выходить в свет.  
Она всегда говорила, что на её вилле было всё, что могло ей понадобиться.  
Небольшой сад, где можно отдохнуть, читая книгу, бассейн, чтобы освежится в прохладной воде.  
А при желании всегда можно было отправиться в книжный кружок, который собирался раз в месяц, или кантри-клуб, куда она ходила, в основном, чтобы пообедать с подругами.  
Она старалась держаться подальше от сплетен, которые по-прежнему преследовали её даже по прошествии этих восьми лет.  
Часто Куп и Блейн спрашивали её, почему она не продаст дом и не переедет куда-нибудь ещё.  
И ответ всегда был один.  
Она не собиралась сбегать из места, которое всегда было её домом из-за чужих преступлений.  
И с того момента как Блейн вернулся, не было и дня, чтобы они не отправились посмотреть выставку или посетить музей, или сходить в кино.  
Они отлично развлекались вместе, а с приездом Купера всё стало бы просто идеально.  
Оглядываясь на своё прошлое, возможно, они не могли бы назвать себя идеальной семьей.  
Но дружной семьёй они точно были.  
Особенно сейчас, когда отец Блейн был исключён из уравнения.

Как Курт, так и Блейн, в общем и целом, были счастливы находиться там, где находились.  
И всё же, было нечто, чего обоим не хватало и что пробуждало в них ностальгию.

Курт, например, скучал по глазам Блейна.  
Они были странного неопределённого цвета, тёмные, но с многочисленными вкраплениями, из-за которых казались более светлыми при определённом освещении.  
Но незабываемыми для Курта их делало выражение, с которым они смотрели на него, то, как заставляли его себя чувствовать.  
Прекрасным… совершенным.  
Ему не хватало того, как эти глаза следили за ним, когда он просто двигался по комнате.  
Ох, чёрт возьми!  
Ему не хватало Блейна, а ведь он не видел его всего три дня.

 

Блейн почувствовал нехватку Курта, когда они попрощались в аэропорту.  
Нет, чушь собачья!  
Он чувствовал её восемь долгих лет, и если в течение всего этого времени ему мастерски удавалось игнорировать это, то с тех пор, как он вернулся в Нью-Йорк, лгать себе сделалось невозможным.  
Блейн скучал по рукам Курта.  
Тем, что заключали его в своё кольцо и никогда не отпускали.  
Тем, что умели дарить ему наслаждение тысячами способов.  
Тем, за которые он сам хватался, когда всё становилось слишком трудно.

 

Как они и предвидели, у них не было ни малейшей возможности видеться в Лайме.  
Но зато они обменялись кучей сообщений за это время.  
Блейн написал ему вечером в день их прибытия, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи.  
Курт ужасно обрадовался, хоть и не ожидал этого, или, возможно, именно поэтому.  
Однако, отвечая, он не позволил себе многого и написал просто «И тебе».  
На следующий день Блейн снова прислал ему немного безумное и абсурдно длинное сообщение, в котором описывал все свои впечатления от Лаймы, а затем спрашивал, показался ли ему город таким же, каким он его помнил.  
Курт не очень понял смысл этого вопроса, но признался, что сейчас, когда он видел всё глазами взрослого, это место казалось ему, определённо, куда более мелким и гораздо менее угрожающим.

И он продолжали так довольно долго.  
Обмениваясь воспоминаниями и впечатлениями.  
В какой-то момент они даже начали обсуждать дела семейные.

Когда он заметил, что их сообщения начали принимать слишком интимный характер, Курт перевёл стрелки на секс.  
Он ощущал себя куда уверенней на этой территории с Блейном.

Хаммел всё ещё испытывал неловкость после того как они занялись любовью – да, любовью, а не сексом – в ночь перед отъездом.  
И хотел вернуть всё в привычную ему стезю.   
Но Блейн, к его огромному неудовольствию, внезапно исчез до следующего дня, когда написал, что ему, наконец, удалось убедить мать пойти с ним на футбол, который он обожал, и что он не мог отвечать на его сообщения, поскольку был слишком занят, объясняя матери динамику игры.

На самом же деле, когда Андерсон понял, что делает Курт, он перестал отвечать ему, но не из-за матери, а из собственного принципа.  
Заняться с ним секстингом было бы крайне возбуждающе.  
Настолько, что Блейну пришлось буквально применить к себе насилие, чтобы не ответить, а затем принять очень холодный и очень долгий душ, чтобы прогнать все успевшие сформироваться в сознании образы.  
Но, как он пообещал себе, он собирался заставить Курта пойти с ним дальше этого.  
Не уступить его самым инстинктивным желаниям, было первым шагом.

Блейн ждал его слишком долго  
И не хотел стать чем-то банальным и само собой разумеющимся для него.  
Пусть теперь уже Курт поищет его и ощутит его отсутствие.

Несмотря на это желание, он всё же был удивлен, когда Курт позвонил ему, чтобы пригласить на ужин в тот четверг.  
Андерсон согласился, хотя всё подсказывало ему, что появляться вместе в этом городе не было хорошей идеей.  
Вдруг кто-нибудь узнает его и примется задавать Блейну чересчур конкретные вопросы в присутствии Курта?  
Иногда попадались слишком напористые люди.  
И Блейн оставался, будучи единственным несовершеннолетним среди вовлечённых в события восьмилетней давности, весьма известным лицом в Лайме.

И всё же, да, он согласился, потому что это позволяло ему увидеть Курта и провести с ним немного времени.  
И в тот момент ничто другое не имело значения.

Курт, со своей стороны, даже не знал, почему в нём вспыхнуло это непреодолимое желание пригласить его.  
Он почувствовал себя немного отодвинутым в сторону, читая последние сообщения, и, хотя понимал, насколько глупо испытывать такое из-за семьи, которая, естественно, всегда была на первом месте, по сравнению со всем остальным, включая друзей с привилегиями – и если приглядеться, не такие уж они были и друзья – это было сильнее него.  
Он действовал инстинктивно, как часто делал, когда речь шла о Блейне.

Но впервые Курт хотел узнать кое-что о нём.  
И не то, что касалось и Себастиана тоже.  
А только его. Блейна.

******

Ещё будучи мальчиком, Курт часто думал, как бы ему хотелось встретить другого парня гея, который не постеснялся бы вслух признать, каким привлекательным он его находит и как он его возбуждает… даже в развязных или вульгарных выражениях.  
Ведь, в сущности, практически любого подростка с бурлящими гормонами посещают фантазии о том, чтобы найти плохого парня с ледяным сердцем, которое оттаивает только в его присутствии.  
И Курт не был исключением.

Только вот, когда потом такое начало происходить по-настоящему, это вызвало у него полнейшее отторжение.  
И он практически впадал в истерику, если кто-то пытался коснуться его слишком откровенно.  
Когда он рассказал об этом школьному консультанту, наблюдавшему его после той аварии на джипе, о которой он ничего не помнил и после которой он не только остался прикован к постели в течение многих недель с множеством ран – в том числе и в местах, совершенно невообразимых для авто-аварии, вообще-то – но и лишила его части воспоминаний последнего года, психолог ответила, что, возможно, это было связано с какой-то его старой травмой. 

Но Курт понятия не имел, что могло привести к такому отрицанию физической близости, и какую ещё травму он мог получить, кроме аварии, о которой ничего не помнил.

У него ушло два года, чтобы позволить Себастиану заняться сексом с ним, хоть они познакомились ещё в его последний год старшей школы, и он сразу понял, что был небезразличен Смайту.  
Вначале он не выносил, если тот был более грубым, чем обычно.  
Постепенно ему удалось оттаять отчасти, но не совсем.  
Даже с Себастианом.

Со временем Курт пришёл к убеждению, что, должно быть, он просто немного более стыдлив по природе, чем считал раньше.  
По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не появился Блейн.  
С ним Курт сумел раскрепоститься в одно мгновение и без малейших к тому усилий.

Блейн изменил слишком многое в его жизни в очень короткое время.  
И Курт никак не мог игнорировать это.

Именно эти мысли занимали его, пока он сидел за столом в безликом невзрачном заведении, одном из многих подобных в Лайме, и ждал возвращения Арти из туалета.   
Они назначили встречу в этом месте, потому что оно было неподалёку от съёмочной площадки фильма, который режиссировал Арти.

Фильм рассказывал о юном талантливом спортсмене, внезапно оказывающемся лишённым своего блестящего будущего в спорте из-за аварии, в которой теряет ноги.  
В этот момент парень вынужден не только приспосабливаться к новому состоянию, но ещё и искать что-то другое, что сможет придать смысл его жизни.  
По мнению Арти, который был не только режиссёром, но и сценаристом, фильм обещал стать серьёзной драмой с хорошей дозой чёрного юмора, что должно было привести его к успеху.

Курт на это надеялся.  
Он видел некоторые его музыкальные видео, и уже в них был заметен несомненный талант друга.

– А ты что скажешь? Пишешь ещё свои сценарии? – спросил Арти, вернувшись.

Со временем его друг стал весьма привлекательным мужчиной.  
Он не носил больше очки и сменил подтяжки на рубашки из шёлка.  
Единственным, что не изменилось, было инвалидное кресло.

– Пишу кое-что… не совсем сценарии, рассказы, пожалуй, – ответил Курт. – Ну, назовём это новеллами, если хочешь. Я никогда не изучал кинематограф, если не считать пару коротких курсов в НЙАДИ, и не знаю, можно ли то, над чем я работаю, действительно назвать сценарием.

– Ты шутишь? Последний, что ты дал мне прочесть, для той вашей работы в НЙАДИ, когда вы должны были сами снять рекламу… это было потрясающе! Мне хотелось бы прочитать что-нибудь ещё, Курт.

– Ну, не знаю. Есть кое-что, над чем я работаю сейчас, да, но…

– Никаких но. Пришли мне черновик, на мою электронную почту, – убеждённо сказал Арти, протягивая ему визитную карточку. – А теперь скажи мне, как дела у Себастиана?  
О… а вот и он, вопрос, который всё ещё был способен разом отнять все силы у Курта.  
Тот, на который он никогда не мог ответить честно.

– Ничего… всё по-прежнему. Не видно серьёзных признаков улучшения. Я не думаю, что он когда-нибудь очнётся, – и собственные слова заставили Курта застыть на месте.

Он даже и не заметил, как они сформировались в его сознании.  
И когда он начал так думать?  
Когда он сдался?  
Неужели это из-за Блейна он готов был отпустить Себастиана? Он действительно был таким ничтожным человечишкой?   
Слёзы рекой потекли по его лицу и, сам того не осознавая, Курт начал говорить Арти о Блейне, о том, что произошло между ними, о том, что, как ему кажется, он испытывает.  
Среди всех, помимо Мерседес, совершенно неожиданно для Хаммела, именно Арти стал тем, кому он доверился.

– Господи… прости, Арти, если я вывалил всё это на тебя, – спохватился он, когда понял, что натворил.

Арти смотрел на него пристально, но на его лице не было признаков осуждения или упрёка.  
Напротив, он понимающе улыбался с сочувствующим выражением.

– Курт, не смеши меня, пожалуйста. Мы ведь друзья, разве нет? А теперь, если ты готов принять мой совет... Курт, не сдерживайся. Не вини себя и, прежде всего, пожалуйста, перестань портить себе жизнь из-за того, в чём ты не виноват. Этот Блейн, тебе хорошо с ним?

– Я… да, думаю, да.

– Ты не можешь винить себя в этом, Курт.

– Но это неправильно по отношению к Себастиану...

– Истории любви заканчиваются, Курт. Знаешь, что, на самом деле, неправильно? Что ты продолжаешь лгать себе и Себастиану, из одного только чувства жалости. Это несправедливо и по отношению к тебе, и к нему. И к этому Блейну. Ты пользуешься им, судя по тому, что ты мне рассказал. Ты цепляешься за него, чтобы не оставаться одному, из страха, злости, желания... и ничто из этого не является достойной причиной, чтобы делать то, что ты делаешь, уж поверь мне.

– Значит, по-твоему, я должен порвать с Блейном?

– Если это то, чего хочет твоё сердце, да. Но если твоё сердце хочет действительно узнать его и идти дальше, как мне кажется из твоих слов, не отказывайся от этого только из-за мыслей о Себастиане или из извращённого чувства долга. Прислушайся к нему, Курт. **Следуй за своим сердцем**. Оно знает, что правильно.

*****

Раздражающее покалывание под носом мучило его уже пару минут.  
Но каждый раз, когда в дрёме он с трудом протягивал руку, чтобы почесаться, там ничего не оказывалось.

Купер.  
Блейн прекрасно знал, что это он. 

Вероятно, он щекотал его пером или чем-то в этом роде.  
Это был старый трюк, и если бы Блейн был хоть немного менее сонным, не попался бы даже на эти две жалкие минуты.

– Куууп, прекрати, – сумел он прошепелявить, наконец.

– Нет! Какого чёрта, шустрик! Откуда ты узнал, что это я?

О, а вот и голос.  
Который сделал присутствие Купера в его комнате реальным.  
Наконец-то.

Блейн резко проснулся и подскочил, определённо, слишком бодро, для Блейна Андерсона, ещё наполовину в дымке сна.  
И в буквальном смысле бросился в распахнутые объятия брата.

– Эй, братишка, потише, не то все рёбра мне переломаешь! – пошутил тот, не ослабляя собственную хватку, однако. – Как дела, Блейни? Мама сказала мне, что случилось с Себастианом, – продолжил затем Куп, отстраняя от себя брата, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.

И Блейн рассказал ему.  
Рассказал, как мучительно было оказаться перед Себастианом, неподвижно лежащим на той кровати.  
О том, каково было увидеть обломки его мотоцикла.  
Он рассказал даже о Мадлен Смайт и её постоянных замашках Снежной королевы.

Блейн не сказал своей матери про Курта.  
Он собирался сделать это, но решил отложить, потому что не хотел испортить праздничную атмосферу дурными воспоминаниями.  
С Купером, однако, он не мог молчать.

– Я видел Курта, Куп, – сказал он.

– Ох, чёрт! И где?

– У Бастиана, они.... они по-прежнему вместе.

– Шустрик, мне так жаль. Наверное, было нелегко снова сказать ему прощай.

– Вообще-то, я не сказал ему прощай.

– А что ж ты сделал? – слегка недоверчиво спросил Купер. 

Блейн перевёл дыхание и решился поведать Куперу обо всём.  
С ним он мог говорить о чём угодно.  
Это было не так до того, что произошло восемь лет назад.  
Между ними существовало своего рода артистическое соперничество.  
Ситуация изменилась после того, что случилось с Блейном.  
Его брат оставался рядом с ним всё время, и даже если основное он сделал в одиночку, Блейн всегда мог рассчитывать на него.  
С тех пор Блейн больше ничего не скрывал от Купера.  
И зачем?  
Куп видел раненым, сломленным, униженным, слабым и побеждённым. И не испугался. Не оставил его.

– Я стал его другом с привилегиями, – произнёс он.

– О. Вон оно как... Это ты умно придумал.

– Это сложнее, чем кажется, – попытался тогда оправдаться Блейн.

– Да ну? Потому что мне это кажется проще простого! Ты по-прежнему влюблён в него. Он хочет парня-игрушку, с которым выпускать пар, пока дожидается Себастиана. Ты согласился, потому что не можешь отказать ему, а он пользуется этим, ублажая тебя фразочками о том, как много ты для него значишь и так далее, и тому подобное. Но никогда не делает то единственное, что могло бы доказать правдивость его слов. То, что сделало бы всё реальным. Поверь, Блейн, я знаю, что говорю. Это практически мой конёк… в этом я мастер.

– Сказать по правде, он никогда не говорил ничего такого. Он был честным с самого начала, сказав, что хочет только секса, – пробормотал тогда Блейн, больше себе, чем брату.

– Нет, постой. Ты хочешь сказать, что он ничего тебе не обещал, наоборот, он тебе чётко и ясно сказал, что просто хочет с тобой потрахаться, и ты, несмотря на все твои чувства к нему, всё равно согласился? Да твою ж мать!!! Так значит это ты идиот, и он ни в чём не виноват! – воскликнул Купер.

– Всегда любящий братец, да?

– А чего ты ожидал, Блейн? Чтобы я похлопал тебя по плечу и благословил? Ты стал секс-игрушкой парня, ради которого практически разрушил свою жизнь... парня, которого всё ещё любишь, после этих восьми лет… ты сделал это сознательно, возможно, думая, что сумеешь воспользоваться этим, и в конечном итоге заставить его влюбиться в тебя. Чушь собачья! Если теперь ты останешься с разбитым сердцем, винить сможешь только себя, Шустрик, – и увидев раненое выражение брата, добавил: – Ты ведь знаешь, что я говорю это только потому, что не выношу самой мысли, что ты снова будешь страдать, как восемь лет назад, Блейн.

– Да, знаю, – тихо подтвердил Блейн, потому что действительно знал, что это правда.

– Слушай, Шустрик, знаешь, чем мы займёмся? Чтобы поднять настроение, мы сделаем демо-видео. И отправим его на киностудию для их нового сериала. Ну, того, о семье геев, которые усыновляют проблемного ребёнка. Ты прекрасно справишься.

– Хочешь, чтобы гей играл гея? Это не слишком банальное клише? – смеясь, спросил Блейн брата.

– Вообще-то, я говорил о роли трудного ребёнка. Учитывая рост, ты просто идеально подходишь, давай! – поддел его Купер, получая в ответ удар кулаком в плечо. – Ай-а! О, а Шустрик стал у нас силачом, да? – обхватил он Блейна за шею, растрёпывая волосы. – А теперь, послушай. Надень свою старую форму Далтона и залижи гелем волосы, как делал когда-то. Судя по тому, что я читал в набросках сценария, этого мальчика отправят в какой-то жутко строгий колледж при монастыре. Я тем временем приготовлю оборудование. Вперёд!  
– Даже и не подумаю!

– Поверь, Блейн, это сделает тебя звездой… вроде меня, откроет тебе двери Голливуда. Или, по крайней мере, те, которые легче открыть, теленовеллы всегда пользуются спросом, но это без разницы! Давай, Шустрик, вставай, натягивай свою старую униформу, а потом спускайся и помоги мне сделать это видео, ну... Будет весело. А из мамы сделаем королеву Викторию, давай!

Провожая взглядом своего брата, который выходил из комнаты, Блейн невольно подумал, что иногда – ладно, часто – он ведёт себя как настоящий кретин.  
Наверняка потребует, чтобы они тыкали пальцем в собеседника для убедительности.  
Некоторые старые привычки неискоренимы.

Однако, открывая шкаф и вытаскивая форму Далтона, он подумал, что, в сущности, наверное, это будет весело.  
И им действительно было весело.  
Настолько, что в течение доброй половины дня Блейн не возвращался мыслями к своим воспоминаниям и к постоянному желанию Курта.  
По крайней мере, пока не обнаружил источник своих мучений прямо перед собой.

******

Следуй за своим сердцем.  
Так сказал ему Арти.

Это был правильный совет, мудрый совет.  
Но как можно следовать за своим сердцем, когда неизвестно, куда оно тебя ведёт?  
Когда неясно, что оно пытается сказать тебе на самом деле?  
Когда разрываешься, как он сейчас – между Себастианом, которого всё ещё любил, Блейном и чувствами к нему, настолько сильными и глубокими, что просто невозможно было закрывать на них глаза?

Он был смущён и взволнован.  
А ещё ему было необъяснимо грустно.

И было только одно место в Лайме, где Курт мог искать утешения, и он, не колеблясь, развернул машину, направляясь туда как можно скорее.

«Проси что угодно, и ты получишь это, Курт.» Это сказал ему Андерсон в Нью-Йорке.  
И сейчас Курту нужен был друг.  
Сейчас Курту был необходим Блейн.

И настолько остро он ощущал эту потребность, что даже не задался вопросом, откуда мог знать, где живёт Блейн.  
Он просто знал.  
И в тот момент это было всё, что ему нужно.

****

Он успел позвонить в дверь, прежде чем удариться в панику.  
И о чём он только думал? Заявиться к нему, вот так, даже не зная, был ли он дома? Даже не предупредив?

Когда дверь открылась, Курт застыл на месте.  
Перед ним стоял Блейн Андерсон.  
Естественно, это был Блейн, но его волосы были буквально залиты гелем, и одет он был в униформу Далтона, школы, которую посещали они с Бастианом.  
На нём был даже тот ужасный галстук в полоску, который Себ иногда повязывал в шутку.

«Я уже видел его. Но где? Где?..» – сформулировало его сознание в единый миг, потому что чувство было такое, будто он уже встречал Блейна. И не того, с которым познакомился в Нью-Йорке. А именно этого Блейна, который стоял перед ним теперь.

– Курт? Как… что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил тот потрясённо.

Хороший вопрос.  
Что он там делал?  
Он мог привести тысячу причин своего пребывания там, но всё, что приходило ему в голову, не имело ничего общего с истинным мотивом, заставившим его примчаться сюда.  
Просто с ним Курт... чувствовал.

Секс всегда приятен, но становится чем-то живым и важным, заставляет испытывать настоящие эмоции только с тем, кто у тебя в сердце.  
И заниматься сексом с ним означало не просто трахаться.  
А чувствовать.  
Ощущать.  
Жить.

Мог он сказать ему… это? Мог так ответить? Мог признаться в этом перед ним, когда с таким трудом признался даже самому себе?

Курт почти не контролировал собственные движения.  
Он просто сделал шаг вперёд, и потом еще один и обвил руки вокруг него, потянув на себя, вовлекая в страстный поцелуй.

– А я-то думал, что уже видел предел твоей сексуальности. Ты доказываешь, что я был неправ, – сказал Блейн с улыбкой, когда получил свободу говорить.

– Ты тоже неплох, но... Боже… я всегда ненавидел весь этот гель, который ты намазывал на волосы. Без него они намного лучше.

Услышав эти слова, Блейн мгновенно оцепенел.  
Курт растерялся – что он такого сказал?  
О, нет… может, его неуместный напор пришёлся не по душе Блейну?  
Курт отступил назад и виновато опустил голову.

– Прости, если ввалился так внезапно, даже не предупредив, но я... я обедал с другом, и… не знаю, нахлынули всякие дурные мысли, и мне нужно было поговорить с кем-то, увидеть дружеское лицо, думаю, и...

– Эй, Курт, – сказал Блейн, взяв его за локти и прерывая этот поток оправданий. – Всё в порядке, не беспокойся. Хочешь пройтись немного? Можем сходить выпить кофе, если ты…

– Блейни, дорогой, кто там? – спросил нежный женский голос за его спиной.

Подняв глаза, Курт увидел перед собой очень изящную женщину с длинными распущенными чёрными волосами.  
Она была очень похожа на Блейна, хотя азиатские черты в её лице были немного более выраженными, чем у сына.  
Но даже оттуда он мог видеть, что глаза были те же.  
Когда она увидела Курта, её лицо озарилось искренней улыбкой, и она воскликнула:  
– О, Боже... Курт? Это ты? 

Затем, не давая ему возможности ответить, женщина побежала к нему и порывисто обняла, что крайне удивило Курта.  
Она его знала? Знала его имя… как это было возможно?  
Когда женщина отстранилась от него, Курт увидел, что её потерянный взгляд быстро заметался между ним и Блейном, который в тот момент, казалось, увидел призрака, настолько лицо его побледнело.

– О, господи, он не... – прошептала женщина, поднося руки ко рту.

Что там происходило?


	13. Just a little bit...

Мужество.

Давным-давно кто-то часто повторял ему это слово.  
И хотя сейчас он не мог вспомнить, кто именно, Курт прекрасно знал, что тогда оно стало своеобразной мантрой для него.  
Поэтому он с первого взгляда полюбил браслет, который Блейн ему подарил.  
Браслет, который был на его запястье и в этот самый момент.  
Уже одно ощущение этой надписи под кончиками пальцев внушало ему уверенность. 

И, вероятно, причина, по которой это пришло ему на ум сейчас, была в том, что, похоже, мужество ему в скором времени понадобилось бы. И немалое.  
Он ещё не успел разобраться, как всё произошло, но, после своего странного приветствия, миссис Андерсон взяла себя в руки, извинилась за такой преувеличенный всплеск эмоций и приплела маловероятное оправдание, согласно которому Блейн так много говорил о нём, что ей казалось, будто они уже давно знакомы.  
Что Курту показалось более чем странным, потому что он сильно сомневался, чтобы сын рассказал женщине об истинной природе их отношений.  
А помимо этого, между ними практически ничего и не было.  
Сам же Курт не позволял пока появиться ничему большему.

Однако, когда она пригласила его на чай, Курт не сумел отказать.  
Даже если на миг ему почудилось, будто Блейн задержал дыхание, ожидая его ответа.  
Возможно, он не хотел его там.  
Ведь он явился в дом без приглашения или хотя бы предварительного телефонного звонка.  
Безусловно, у него были другие дела и планы.

Тем не менее, миссис Андерсон – которая затем представилась ему как Джули и потребовала, чтобы он обращался к ней только так – не пожелала слушать извинений, крепко схватила его за руку и практически потащила за собой в гостиную.  
Женщина забросала Курта вопросами о его работе и карьере.  
Она расспрашивала так подробно и с таким искренним интересом, что Курт подумал, что Блейн, должно быть, действительно успел прожужжать ей все уши о нём за эти три дня.

И вот теперь они втроём сидели на роскошном диване, в этой убийственно старомодной гостиной, и ожидали, когда подадут чай.  
Да, Курту необходимо было всё его мужество, чтобы понять, за каким чёртом он впутался в эту крайне неловкую и странную ситуацию, и, прежде всего, как выйти из неё, никого не обидев.  
И о том, чтобы просить помощи у Блейна, даже речи идти не могло.  
Тот выглядел ещё более взволнованным, чем он сам, в этом пиджаке, из которого давно вырос, и в этих тесных брюках, так удачно облегающих в нужных местах, что почти...  
НЕТ!  
Курт, хватит!  
Это неподходящий момент, чтобы думать о некоторых вещах!

– Эй, куда вы все пропали? Камера готова, – раздался вдруг мужской голос.

Когда Курт поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть, кто только что вошёл в гостиную, ему показалось, будто земля уходит у него из-под ног.  
ЭТО. БЫЛО. НЕВОЗМОЖНО.

– Купер, это Курт Хаммел, мой друг из Нью-Йорка, – поспешил сообщить Блейн брату, который застыл посреди комнаты при виде парня, сидящего рядом с матерью. 

– Ага. И он здесь… в нашем доме, – ответил тот сквозь зубы Блейну, глядя на него как-то странно, и по его тону можно было сказать, что он чуть ли не потрясён этим обстоятельством.

Всё это удивило Курта, который перевёл растерянный взгляд с одного на другого.

– Да, разумеется. Он здесь. Эмм, Курт, это... – собрался представить его Блейн, но Курт в порыве энтузиазма подскочил, как пружина, с дивана и прервал его, воскликнув:  
– О, я знаю, кто это. И... о, Боже мой. Он...о, господи! Доктор Кристофер Лэйсон из Страстей. Я обожаю этот сериал.  
От этих слов выражение Купера мгновенно утратило оттенок подозрительности, и на его лице расцвела искренняя и весёлая улыбка.

– О, Курт! Для меня истинное удовольствие познакомиться с тобой! Ты только что стал моим новым лучшим другом, поэтому, пожалуйста, обращайся ко мне на ты, – игриво произнёс Купер и, подойдя к Курту, совершенно неожиданно заключил его в тёплые объятия, что немало смутило Хаммела и заметно ослабило напряжение, в котором Блейн пребывал с того момента, когда Курт ступил на порог этого дома.

Его брат и мать поняли.  
Даже если он не успел сказать им многое, что следовало бы, они поняли ситуацию в полной мере.  
Они вели себя так, будто действительно видели Курта впервые, и в случае его брата это так и было.  
Он видел его на некоторых фотографиях с Блейном, да, но никогда лично.  
Блейн расслабился ещё больше, видя, как Курту комфортно с Купером и его матерью.  
Несмотря на заметное волнение из-за знакомства с теле звездой, к которой он, к тому же, имел небольшую слабость – Блейн немало повеселился, когда в Нью-Йорке Курт заставлял его смотреть с ним сериалы брата и восторгался его бицепсами, удивляясь тому, что Блейн не разделял его восхищения – видно было, что ему хорошо и спокойно с этими людьми.

Несмотря на то, что Хаммел вспомнил его адрес, сам дом и обстановка ничего ему не напомнили, что, в сущности, казалось Блейну вполне закономерным.  
Он был в этом доме всего два раза: один раз на ужине и другой чтобы помочь ему забрать вещи, и, с учётом ситуации, в том случае им не представилось возможности провести экскурсию по дому.  
Кроме тех двух случаев, они всегда виделись или в доме Курта, или в Далтоне.

И на его мать, Курт, казалось, реагировал вполне спокойно.  
Он был мягок и доброжелателен с этой женщиной, проявлявшей к нему столь живой интерес, но не подавал никаких признаков, что узнаёт её.

Женщину, на которую он когда-то кричал, срывая голос, из-за того, как отец обращался с Блейном.  
Женщину, которая не раз и не два встречалась с ним тайком от самого Блейна, чтобы узнать, как жил её сын после того, как ушёл из дома.  
Женщину, с которой он вступил в настоящий заговор, чтобы устроить ему идеальный праздник на восемнадцатый день рождения.  
И он не узнавал её.

Впрочем, он не узнавал и парня, которому подарил свой первый поцелуй.  
Парня, который бросил вызов его страхам и посвятил ему песню перед всей школой.  
Парня, который готов был сопровождать его на школьный бал, несмотря на избиение в его старой школе, если бы представилась возможность.  
Парня, с которым он впервые занимался любовью.  
Парня, который пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти его, или, по крайней мере, попытаться.  
Чему ж тут было удивляться?

Увлечённый наблюдением за реакциями Курта под смех матери и привычную чепуху, что нёс Купер, Блейн, не следил за разговором и почти в нём не участвовал, разве что речь заходила о нём лично. Как, например, когда Купер принялся рассказывать об одном инциденте...

– Не надо, Куп... Не говори об этом, прошу тебя, не...– взмолился он без особой надежды на успех. Естественно, брат сделал вид, что не слышит.

– Короче говоря, стою я там, разговариваю с Джорджем Лукасом о его новом фильме, и ты не представляешь, чего мне стоило с ним встретиться, а мой братишка скачет вокруг и тянет меня за куртку, требуя, чтобы я пошёл с ним. Но я не мог упустить такой шанс, потому что… это же был Джордж Лукас, и из меня получился бы идеальный новый. Тогда, этот юноша становится в позу, орёт во всю глотку, что я противный, а потом... 

– Что? – спросил Курт, полностью поглощённый рассказом. Это была одна из многих способностей Купера – умение вовлечь людей в то, что он делал и говорил.

– Нет, не говори, – умоляюще протянул в последний раз Блейн, уже стопроцентно уверенный, что это, в любом случае, бесполезно.

– Он поднял ногу и сделал пи-пи на Джорджа Лукаса, как собачка, – продолжил Купер.

– О, господи… Поверить не могу, он всё-таки сказал это! – воскликнул Блейн, пока остальные, включая его мать, покатывались со смеху.  
– О, Боже мой! Ты пописал на Джорджа Лукаса? – спросил Курт в полнейшем изумлении.

– Нет, не совсем на него. На его ботинки, если быть точным.

Смех Курта заставил замереть сердце Блейна на мгновение.  
Слишком давно он не слышал, чтобы Хаммел смеялся так открыто.  
На секунду он задумался, как было бы прекрасно, если бы это был простой вечер в семье.  
На который он пригласил своего парня, чтобы провести немного времени с матерью и братом.  
Ничего более.

Правда, отличалась от его мечты, разумеется.  
Больше того, правда состояла в том, что Курт практически не обращал на него никакого внимания после того захватывающего поцелуя в дверях.  
И Блейну не нравилось, как он смотрел на Купера.  
Курт, казалось, был совершенно очарован им.

– Курт, хочешь ещё чая? – спросил он, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Ничего.  
Он его даже не слушал.  
И эта сцена заставила его подумать о том, как всё будет, если Себастиан проснётся.

Это было здесь совершенно ни при чём, одно не имело отношении к другому, и тем не менее… он не мог не представить себя жалким невидимкой, которого не замечают, игнорируют… забывают ещё раз.  
Он снова увидел себя в роли неудачника, который издалека наблюдает, как его любимый ловит каждое слово из чужих уст.

Мог он опять рискнуть так сильно?  
Да. Мог.  
Но вопрос был в другом... хотел ли он этого?  
Нет, не снова.

И ещё вот в чём был вопрос... во всей этой ситуации, какая часть выбора была за ним, и какая за Куртом?  
Если он согласился на это без каких-либо обещаний, чтобы получить хоть каплю того, что хотел и не мог иметь… это была его вина или Курта, который ничего не обещал, а просто брал только то, что ему нужно и что, в любом случае, и так ему предлагалось?  
Кто из них был жертвой, а кто палачом в этой истории?

Вновь подняв взгляд, он увидел, что мать смотрит на него.  
Со смесью беспокойства и материнской заинтересованности.  
Этот взгляд заставил его почувствовать себя крайне неловко.  
И напомнил то, о чём он не хотел думать.  
Он резко поднялся с дивана, произнося на одном дыхании:  
– Сейчас Курт должен идти, – и тон его голоса не допускал возражений.

– Но, Шустрик, мы ведь ещё не успели поговорить о том случае, когда ты принял участие в конкурсе обжорства. В итоге, его стошнило прямо перед судьями, Курт, нужно было его видеть! – продолжил его брат.

Но Блейна не интересовало больше ничто и никто в этой гостиной.  
Остались только он и его разочарование.  
Снова.  
Ну, ладно… была ещё и его ревность, по правде сказать.

– Нет, Купер, мне пора идти, а Курт пришёл навестить меня, помнишь? Хоть сейчас и кажется, что он здесь ради тебя. И как бы ни была увлекательна игра «Уничтожим репутацию моего брата», я от неё немного устал и уже здорово опаздываю. Так что… конечно, если только Курт не хочет остаться здесь, даже если я уйду, чтобы составить компанию тебе…

Окей.  
Отвратительный выпад.  
И тон, который он использовал, был, безусловно, чересчур ядовит.  
Но он знал, что Купер делал.  
Он не был наивным и всё понял.  
Брат хотел показать ему на практике, что Курт просто хотел внимания.  
И ничего более.  
И что его мало волновало, от кого это внимание получить.  
Купер делал это ради него.  
Но это не меняло факта, что Блейн с удовольствием поколотил бы его. И Курта вместе с ним, если уж на то пошло.

Потому что, если Куп действовал не заинтересованно, по какой такой причине Курт так бесстыдно флиртовал с его братом?

В самом деле ему настолько необходимо внимание, что от кого получать его, ему безразлично?  
Боже! Значит Блейн не представлял ничего особенного даже как партнёр по траху?

Он так устал быть тем, кто страдает.  
Тем, кто отдаёт и никогда не получает.  
Тем, кто вечно ждёт, наблюдая издалека за кем-то, кто никогда не видел его и его боли.  
Он не такой, чёрт возьми?!

– Ах, да, Блейн прав, – спохватился Курт слегка огорчённо, поднимаясь мгновенно. – Я вообще пришёл без приглашения. Мэм, – продолжил он, повернувшись к Джули, – было очень приятно познакомиться, и простите, если я явился к Вам в дом, даже не предупредив.

– Не говори так даже в шутку, Курт, я была рада встретиться с тобой. Можешь заходить когда хочешь, – ответила она, обращаясь больше к своему сыну, нежели к нему, но тот, как заметил Курт, глядя на него украдкой, казалось, и не слышал её, срывая с себя пиджак и этот нелепый галстук Далтона.

Боже! Какой эффект производило на Курта вид Блейна, раздевающегося с такой злостью.  
Купер, подскочивший к нему, чтобы попрощаться, на мгновение вновь завладел его вниманием.

– Курт, – сказал он просто в качестве салюта.

– Куп. Надеюсь, доктор Лэйсон сумеет завоевать сердце прекрасной Сары. Он заслуживает её больше, чем Дрейк.

– О, заслуги в делах сердечных не в счёт, – ответил тот загадочным тоном ему на ухо, приобняв его. – Но оставайся с нами, и увидишь много интересного в ближайших эпизодах, – подмигнул ему Куп заговорщически, чем вызвал улыбку Курта.

– Хорошо, тогда я пойду... Только… ты не проводишь меня до машины, Блейн? – спросил затем Курт, глядя на него немного обеспокоенно.

– Конечно, Курт, – ответил тот, стараясь казаться, насколько мог, холодным и отстранённым. Что ему прекрасно удалось.

Когда они вышли, Купер и Джули посмотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем Куп воскликнул:  
– У меня дурные предчувствия…

Джули не ответила.  
В тот момент она только беспокоилась о Блейне.

*****

Курт не знал, что его привело туда.  
С какими намерениями он предстал у двери его дома.  
Но Хаммел знал, что с момента, когда явилась мать Блейна, он только и надеялся на то, чтобы опять остаться наедине с ним, чтобы целовать его снова и снова.  
Даже слушая разглагольствования Купера, он продолжал ощущать присутствие Блейна в комнате.  
Сильнее всех других.  
Его глаза постоянно возвращались к нему, чтобы иметь подтверждение, что он всё ещё здесь, рядом с ним.

Он пытался отключится от него.  
Уделять больше внимания Куперу, потому что… да, ладно! Когда бы ещё ему представилась возможность поговорить с настоящей звездой?  
Даже живя в Нью-Йорке, не то чтобы ему встречались знаменитости в баре около дома.  
Но это было бесполезно.  
Блейн был там, и Курт его… чувствовал.  
Он чувствовал его – внутри и вокруг.  
Постоянно.

Пока он следовал за ним к машине, оставленной перед домом, Блейн казался далёким, почти безразличным.  
Как и в доме.  
И после того поцелуя, Курт не понимал, почему.  
Он пытался испытать его.  
Но даже его непрерывный флирт с Купером ни к чему не привёл.

Может, Курт неверно понял все сигналы.  
Возможно, для Блейна он только тот, с кем можно трахаться время от времени, и Андерсон был так нежен и заботлив только ради Себастиана.  
Эта мысль разъедала его изнутри.  
Он никогда ни о чём не просил, и, со своей стороны, Блейн никогда не обещал ничего.  
Уж точно, не клялся в вечной любви. Но Курт поверил его словам, когда он сказал, что всегда будет рядом, если он ему нужен.  
Почему же сейчас Андерсон вёл себя так, будто присутствие Хаммела только раздражало его. 

– Прости, Курт, но я должен это сделать, – сказал вдруг Блейн, резко останавливаясь и разворачиваясь в его сторону.

Затем медленно приблизился к Курту, глядя на его губы с желанием.  
И Курт вспыхнул.  
А потом расплавился.  
И... ах, да. Прошу тебя… да.

Потому что он сдерживал сердце в ожидании этого момента.

И не мог думать ни о чём, кроме этих губ на своих.  
Кроме этих рук, что ласкали его и крепко сжимали в своём кольце.  
Он жаждал их всем своим существом.  
Но Блейн остановился в двух сантиметрах от его рта, перевёл взгляд на его плечо и аккуратно разгладил ткань.

– Там была пылинка, – только и сказал он, отступая, отнимая у него тепло своего тела, свои руки, свои губы, свой... всего себя.

 

«Ублюдок!» – видимо эта мысль достаточно отчётливо отразилась на лице Курта, учитывая наглую самодовольную улыбку, которую Блейн обратил к нему.

Великолепно!  
В кои-то веки Курт послал к чертям здравый смысл и отправил в отпуск мозг...  
Он последовал за своим сердцем, и то место, куда оно привело его, оказалось на редкость отвратительным.  
В порыве злости, он собирался нырнуть в машину и исчезнуть, когда сильные руки Блейна железной хваткой вцепились в его предплечья, мгновенно лишая свободы действия.  
Андерсон медленно приблизился к нему, пока Курт не почувствовал его горячее дыхание против кожи на шее.  
Отчего во всём его теле зародилась дрожь.  
Его заметно колотило, и он прекрасно сознавал, что Блейн всё ощущает через это жаркое прикосновение.

– Если хочешь моих поцелуев, Хаммел, тебе придётся постараться куда сильнее. И уделять мне намного… намного больше внимания, – прошептал тогда Андерсон ему прямо на ухо.

Затем он отпустил свой захват и протянул ему руку для прощального пожатия.  
Подняв глаза, Курт увидел, что Блейн улыбается.  
Он выглядел менее отстранённым и менее злым.  
И, определённо, более нахальным.  
Что это было? Провокация?  
Хорошо, если Блейн хочет играть, Курт готов.

Он пожал руку Блейна и сказал:

– Буду знать, Андерсон. Значит, я тщательно подготовлюсь к завтрашнему вечеру, поскольку ожидаю получить больше… гораздо больше, – добавил он кокетливо, наблюдая, как взгляд Блейна мгновенно потемнел от возбуждения. – До свидания, – заключил он уже спокойнее, садясь в машину, когда понял, что тот не собирается отменять их встречу.

Он вовсе не забыл то, что хотел сказать Блейну.  
Но сейчас был неподходящий момент.  
И потом, Андерсон бросил ему чрезвычайно интересный вызов.  
Если ему нужно, чтобы Курт продемонстрировал, как он его хочет, он сумеет это сделать.  
Да ещё как.

Это ведь намного проще, чем признать, что, возможно, он начинает чувствовать к нему что-то более… сложное.

*****

– Рукопожатие, Блейни… серьёзно? Не хватало только хорошего зевка и «Мы Вам перезвоним», и картина была бы полной, – съязвил его брат, незаметно подойдя сзади. – Что это вообще такое было?

– Я попрощался с ним, Куп, что тебя не устраивает?

– Пожатием руки, братишка? Помнишь, когда я говорил, что ты должен заставить уважать себя? Так вот, сегодня я получил подтверждение того, что ты ни хрена не понял. И, больше того, в плане эмоций, ты на том же уровне развития, что и инфузория. Ты играешь в недоступность, потому что думаешь, что это что-то изменит?

– Нет, Куп, я просто устал быть временным заместителем, как ты и говорил.

– Да, говорил. Тогда почему, когда, в кои-то веки, это не так, ты ведёшь себя как мудак?

– Да о чём ты говоришь? Если он всё время только на тебя и пялился, звезда ты наша великая!

– Нет, вообще-то, нет, Шустрик. Он использовал _меня_ , чтобы вызвать ревность в _тебе_. Я актёр и замечаю все детали. Это мой хлеб. В действительности он не смотрел на меня, а постоянно косился на тебя, чтобы увидеть твои реакции. И эти его заигрывания… Да ладно, ни один гей не может быть настолько геем! Он вытворял всё это, только чтобы проверить, отреагируешь ли ты хоть как-то. А ты? Если бы ты хоть пальцем пошевелил, наверняка получил бы трофей, а вместо этого, что ты делаешь? Ни хрена, блять! Даже хуже, разыгрываешь безразличие. Нет, должен тебя поздравить, Шустрик, ты просто гений. И в любви, если позволишь, ты ни черта не понимаешь.  
– Можешь научить меня, как быть терпеливым, Куп?

–Я? Научить тебя... терпению? Ты, который ждал восемь, уже почти девять лет, чтобы решиться снова попытать счастья с тем, кого любишь… ты спрашиваешь меня, как быть терпеливым? Братишка, да ты издеваешься? Если кто и мастер в этом, так это ты. Нам всем стоит поучиться у тебя, чего уж. Но, ради всего святого... тебе не помешало бы выйти из спячки и раскрыть глаза... Послушай, я не понимаю, что между вами происходит, Блейни. У меня никогда не было такой любви. Я только боюсь за тебя. Ты и так уже настрадался из-за всей этой истории. Не пора ли оставить её позади и идти вперёд?

Да.  
Пора.  
Так или иначе, Блейн должен был идти вперед.

*******

Розовые примулы. 

Любимые цветы его матери.  
Те самые, которые он покупал каждый раз, когда шёл проведать её.  
Которые она любила расставлять по всему дому, когда он был ребёнком.  
И которые он использовал как закладки, когда они засыхали.

Курт любил запах этих цветов.  
Он любил воспоминания, что приносил с собой их аромат.  
Кристально чистый смех его матери.  
Вкус блинчиов, которые она пекла по утрам в воскресенье.  
Переливы её голоса, когда, поливая сад, она пела любимые песни.

Их запах придавал ему сил, чтобы преодолеть несколько метров, которые отделяли ворота кладбища от могилы его матери.

Одним из немногих сожалений, которые он испытывал после своего переезда в Нью-Йорк было то, что теперь он не мог навещать её когда хотел.

Как он делал каждый раз, когда ребёнком испытывал необходимость в тишине и уединении, чтобы подумать, или просто побыть в месте, где ему спокойно, вдали от всех, подойдя к могилке – как всегда, ухоженной и чистой – Курт поставил цветы рядом и прилёг на свежую траву, не заботясь о состоянии одежды.

Блейн.  
Он стал его пыткой.  
Постоянной.  
Было невозможно выбросить его из головы.  
Когда он успел так прочно проникнуть в его сознание? Когда стал таким важным, необходимым для него?

И затем снова в его мысли врывался Себастиан.  
Его улыбка.  
Лицо, такое любимое.  
И глаза, настолько зелёные и пронзительные, что всегда заставляли Курта плавиться словно воск в его руках.

Их лица накладывались одно на другое в голове Курта.  
Почти сливались в одно, и Курт не понимал, где заканчивался один и начинался другой.  
Разве можно любить двух людей, столь разных? Можно желать обоих одинаково?

«Следуй за своим сердцем».

Шёпот среди деревьев.  
Песнь ветра, танцующего между ветвями и листьями.  
Слова, которые Арти сказал ему, снова прозвучали в его голове.  
И на этот раз Курт готов был поклясться, что их прошептал ему на ухо любимый голос матери.  
Шутки психики.

Да, Курт должен был следовать за своим сердцем, это он знал.  
Но прежде, ему следовало понять, к кому оно в действительности стремится.

К Себастиану или к Блейну?

******

В большом зеркале у противоположной стены комнаты отражался молодой мужчина – здоровый, сильный, красивый, возможно, несколько своеобразной красотой, но убийственно сексуальный.  
За его спиной, Джули, сидя на его старой кровати, наблюдала за ним, пока он приводил в порядок волосы, снова свободные от геля, с гордостью и любовью.  
Он проделал длинный путь, её маленький Блейни.  
Маленький мальчик, который в страхе бежал от всего, стал сильным и зрелым мужчиной.  
Наихудшим из возможных способов, это правда.  
Тем не менее, даже из всего дурного он сумел извлечь лучшее.

– Он не сильно изменился, в нём всё ещё много от воспитанного и стильно одетого мальчика, каким он был восемь лет назад. Теперь он мужчина, да, красивый мужчина, но до сих пор хранит эту ауру невинности и чистоты, что окружала его когда-то, – проронила Джули задумчиво.

– Да. Ну... сейчас в нём есть и нужная доза извращённости, уверяю тебя, –сказал больше себе, чем матери, Блейн.

Она взглянула на него пристальней после этих слов.   
– Блейн, ты… ты ведь не играешь с ним, правда?

– Я бы никогда не смог так поступить с ним, мама, ты знаешь.

– А он? Он играет с тобой?

В ответ на этот вопрос плечи Блейна напряглись, и женщина поняла, что попала в яблочко.  
В своё время, она недостаточно заботилась о том, что происходило с сыном, и страшно винила себя за это.  
Она видела и знала, что происходило в этих стенах.  
Потому что прекрасно знала человека, за которого решила выйти замуж.  
И пусть Блейн постоянно твердил ей, что её вины тут не было, женщина чувствовала себя ответственной за всё.  
Это был её сын, и она обязана была защитить его, но не сумела.  
Теперь больше ничто и никто не помешает ей этого сделать.  
Даже если её дети выросли и стали серьезными ответственными мужчинами, способными позаботиться о себе, она всё равно готова была постоять за них и не позволить никому причинить им боль.  
Даже такому парню как Курт.

– Блейн, я… я просто хочу быть уверена, что ты знаешь, что делаешь. Ты живёшь с ним, чтобы сдержать обещание, данное Бастиану, или потому, что хочешь дать себе шанс, которого у тебя не было? – И, видя, что Блейн не отвечает на этот вопрос, она продолжила: – Блейн, ты должен... идти дальше. И на этот раз действительно двигаться дальше. Найти человека, с которым сможешь построить что-то серьёзное. Позволь себе увидеть, что у тебя могут быть с кем-то такие же прекрасные отношения, как те, что были у вас с Куртом когда-то. Не погрязай в связи, которая не принесёт тебе ничего, кроме боли, Блейн.  
– Между мной и ним нет никакой связи… – сделал он беспомощную попытку, в которую и сам не верил, и это чувствовалось.

– Ох, Блейн! Может, и прошло много лет с тех пор, когда я была молода, но я не идиотка. Я видела, как ты на него смотришь. И как он смотрит на тебя, когда ты не видишь. Между вами что-то есть... между вами есть очень многое, и глупо с вашей стороны пытаться отрицать или игнорировать это.

– Почему вы все уверены, что всё закончится моими страданиями? – спросил тогда шёпотом Блейн.  
В сущности, это был главный вопрос, ответ на который он хотел знать.

– Я могу судить только по тому, что вижу, Блейни. И вопрос вот в чём… того, что сейчас есть между вами, тебе достаточно? Хватит тебе этого, Блейн?

Нет.  
Ему этого не хватало.  
Но он понимал это, ещё до того, как всё началось.  
Слышать об этом постоянно от других было неприятно, но, по крайней мере, так у него не оставалось возможности притвориться, будто это неправда.

– Давай, мама! Пой со мной! Двигай бёдрами, смелей, ниже, ниже, – голос Купера, увлечённого исполнением импровизированного рэпа, который появился в комнате, пританцовывая как полоумный, удержал Блейна от ответа на вопрос матери и прервал их беседу.

Купер взял женщину, сидящую на кровати, за руки, потянул вверх и практически вынудил следовать за своими бессвязными нелепыми па.  
Она с удовольствием подыграла.   
Она обожала эту сумасшедшинку в своём старшем сыне.  
В конце концов, он унаследовал это от неё.

 

Смеяться.  
Вот чего Блейн не делал уже давно.  
Смеяться открыто и безудержно.  
Но присоединяясь к этому сумасшедшему танцу, придуманному Купером, Блейн чувствовал, что ему хорошо.  
Легко и свободно, впервые за несколько последних месяцев.  
Это была его семья.  
И не существовало лучшей. 

****

Видеть этого парня снова в его доме после всех этих лет.  
Вот… Бёрт никогда не ожидал, что сможет это сделать.

Для него это, вероятно, было травмой.  
Здесь почти ничего не изменилось.  
Новая картина на стене. Другой диван и пара полок. Обои чуть более тёмного оттенка.  
Но воздух, которым дышалось в этих стенах, всё ещё пах домом, местом, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности, Бёрт был уверен. 

Когда они договорились встретиться, Бёрт предложил сделать это там, а не в каком-нибудь безликом заведении, чтобы держаться подальше от сплетен и любопытных.  
Блейна всё ещё узнавали.  
Ведь то, что случилось восемь лет назад, было самым крупным случаем в хронике Лаймы после исчезновения маленького Джеймса Уоллиса в 1954 году.  
Кроме того, лицо Блейна являлось также единственным, раскрытым тогда публике.   
Курт был несовершеннолетним и, в любом случае, ничего не помнил.

Поскольку Курт обедал со своим старым преподавателем, не было риска, что он им помешает.  
В противном случае, они всегда могли оправдаться тем, что Блейн пришёл к нему.

Не было даже Кэрол, которая решила дать Бёрту и Блейну возможность обсудит их дела наедине.

И было много того, о чём Бёрт хотел поговорить с парнем, и ещё больше того, что Блейн хотел узнать.  
Бёрт хотел выяснить некоторые подробности о Себастиане.  
Блейн же – о том, как Курт справился со всем.

Блейн знал, что черепно-мозговая травма не спровоцировала у Курта кому.  
И что её было недостаточно, чтобы объяснить потерю памяти.  
Которая, тем не менее, имела место.  
Но это и всё, что было ему известно.

– Диссоциированная генерализированная амнезия, так медики это называют, – объяснил ему Бёрт. – Мозг не терпит физического ущерба, но стирает более или менее краткие периоды жизни, защищая человека от боли и шока. Это может быть одна ночь. Месяц. Десять лет. В случае Курта, он потерял почти целый год. С ним из его памяти исчезли и такие безобидные вещи, как его новая комната или машина. И кое-что гораздо более важное, как угрозы и побои Карофски. Мой брак с Кэрол. Мой инфаркт. Себастиан, как выясняется. И... ты, конечно.

Верно.  
Курт забыл Блейна.  
Парня, о котором Курт сказал своему отцу после того, как они познакомились: «Он заставляет меня чувствовать, что я прекрасен, просто такой какой есть». 

Блейна, который мог остаться, который имел полное право попытаться начать с ним всё заново.  
Блейна, который мог рискнуть принести с собой в жизнь Курта весь тот ужас, который Хаммел, к счастью, забыл.  
Он заслужил это право.  
Блейна, который вместо этого сказал: «Сожгите все фотографии, где мы вместе, скажите Мерседес никогда не упоминать обо мне. И Вы никогда обо мне не говорите. Дайте ему возможность вернуть свою жизнь. Пусть воспоминания обо мне умрут вместе с воспоминаниями о той ночи».

Среди всех противоречивых чувств, что Бёрт испытывал, самым сильным оставалось по-прежнему чувство вины.

__

– Сегодня пока ты спал, Блейн заходил тебя проведать!  
– Блейн? Кто такой, Блейн?

Хватило этой фразы, произнесённой на больничной койке.  
Что ж, хорошо, Блейн, сделаем как хочешь ты. Так сказал себе Бёрт.  
Эгоистично.

В месяцы, что последовали за той ночью, Курт разрывался между домом и больницей, школой и реабилитацией.  
Он остался далеко от всего.  
Бёрт – нет.  
Он не смог.

Бёрт следил за Блейном во время процесса.  
Издалека, потому что он не знал, что сказать этому напуганному парнишке, сгорбившемуся под тяжестью всей этой истории, вынужденному справляться со всем в одиночку.  
Мужественно.  
Ещё раз, чтобы защитить Курта.

Ещё до того, как его вызвали для дачи показаний, он видел, как Блейн поднимается на скамью свидетелей и предстаёт, беззащитный, перед всеми этими людьми.  
Бёрт слушал его.  
И страдал за него и с ним.  
Часто он задавался вопросом, что бы произошло, если бы он не послушался Блейна.  
Блейн ему нравился.  
С самого начала он испытывал спонтанную естественную привязанность к этому мальчику.  
Тем не менее, он никогда так и не сказал ему спасибо за ту жертву.  
Почему?

– Но почему имя Себастиана так никогда и не всплыло? – спросил он вдруг, чтобы вырваться из этой круговерти спутанных мыслей.

– Его отец, – честно ответил Блейн. – Он использовал свои знакомства и связи, чтобы держать сына вне всего этого дела. Да, в сущности, Себастиан мог сказать по этому поводу очень немногое. Он приехал уже после… успел только вызвать скорую помощь для Курта и меня. Но не присутствовал при самом факте. – Затем, заметив недоумение на лице мужчины, он продолжил: – Послушайте, не мне защищать Бастиана во всей этой истории. Он наделал много ошибок, и я не собираюсь утверждать, будто это не так. Но я знаю его. Он напыщенный и высокомерный тип, чаще всего, но не монстр и, думаю, Вам это тоже известно. Я уверен, что, если бы появился хоть малейший намёк на то, что к Курту возвращаются воспоминания, он бы ушёл.

– Да, но зачем рисковать?

– Потому что он любил его, – просто сказал Блейн. – Ещё со времён Далтона, до того, как я с ним познакомился, Бас влюбился в Курта. Потом Курт выбрал меня, и Бас всегда это уважал. Уверяю Вас. Потом случилось то, что случилось, и он просто подумал, что это может стать его вторым шансом. Он так устроен, такова его натура. Но в том, что произошло, нет его вины. И не думаю, что можно винить его за то, что он воспользовался ситуацией, которую не он создал.

– Даже если ты винишь его, верно?

– Да, даже если я его виню. Думаю, это нормально. Но решение уйти принадлежало мне, и Бас или кто-то другой, Курт всё равно не мог оставаться со мной. Ему я доверяю, по крайней мере. – Но он не сказал, что, несмотря на всё сказанное, узнав о предательстве Себастиана, он почувствовал себя опустошённым. Впрочем, он был убеждён, что в этом не было необходимости. Бёрт наверняка и сам догадался. 

– Что ты делал после этого? – спросил тогда мужчина с искренним интересом.

– Ну, я потом... я год жил в Лондоне, как Вы знаете, чтобы держаться вдали не только от Курта, но ещё и от всего этого бардака. Затем я вернулся, чтобы закончить последний год учёбы здесь. Постепенно я вернул себе свою жизнь... Я закончил старшую школу и даже защитил диплом архитектора. Но не практикую. Нет, сейчас я выпускаю диски, у меня небольшая независимая студия звукозаписи, весьма успешная. Я смог создать её благодаря деньгам моего отца. Это минимум, Вы не находите? Курт этого не знает. Он много чего обо мне не знает. Но я думаю, что так даже лучше… так он меньше рискует всё вспомнить, верно?

– А как ты, Блейн? Я имею в виду, как ты… на самом деле?

– Вы действительно хотите это знать?

– Да, сынок.

– Это был сущий ад, в течение многих лет. И он не остался позади до сих пор. Иногда я просыпаюсь посреди ночи, крича, потому что во сне переживаю один из тех моментов. Но, знаете, что самое ужасное? Что я никогда не переживаю заново то, что сделали со мной. А то, что сделали с ним, до того как я пришёл, и потом, пока я мог только беспомощно смотреть на это. Это самое ужасное чувство. Бессилие. Всё остальное я преодолел, мистер Хаммел. У меня осталось несколько шрамов на коже и много на психике, но это боль, которую я научился контролировать со временем. Не эти раны мучают меня. Поэтому, если Вы меня спросите снова, то да. Вы правильно поступили, послушав меня и позволив Курту… не вспоминать.

– Но я думаю, он вспоминал, Блейн. Возможно, на подсознательном уровне, но вспоминал. В течение нескольких месяцев после той адской ночи он просыпался, крича. В течение нескольких месяцев он продолжал рассказывать Мерседес о некоем потрясающем парне, который ему снился. Я думаю, это был ты. Знаю, что это был ты. Я верю в силу моего сына. Всегда верил. И возможно, я недооценил его, потому что он мог бы справиться, Блейн. Преодолеть то, что сделали ему. Но не то, что, он видел, сделали с тобой! Я думаю, именно это он действительно хотел стереть из своего сознания. Не собственную боль, Блейн, а твою. Поэтому, скажи мне теперь. Ты будешь внимателен, правда? Не позволишь... ты не позволишь, чтобы он страдал?

– Мне кажется, что Курт, помимо прочего, чувствовал себя виноватым, мистер Хаммел. Я думаю, что он забыл меня, главным образом, поэтому. И эта мысль меня терзает. И я клянусь всем самым дорогим в жизни, что сделаю всё, чтобы он больше не страдал.

После этих слов оба застыли, молча глядя друг на друга.  
Множество воспоминаний проносилось перед их мысленным взором в этой тишине.  
И не все были плохими.

– Есть одна вещь, которую я хочу отдать тебе, парень, – сказал Бёрт, направляясь к шкафу возле двери. Он открыл ящик и вытащил оттуда, казалось, обычную фотографию. Когда Блейн увидел, что на ней было изображено, его сердце чуть не выскочило из груди. – Я не сжёг их все, – продолжил тем временем Бёрт. – Эту я оставил. Даже не знаю, почему. Может быть, просто на случай, если бы он вспомнил что-то. Мне хотелось бы иметь возможность показать ему, что было и нечто прекрасное среди того кошмара.

Это была старая фотографии, где они с Куртом сидят в Лайма бин.  
Он одет в форму Далтона, а Курт в одном из гламурных комплектов, которые предпочитал носить в то время.  
Они сидели бок о бок, обнявшись за плечи.  
На лице Курта открытая улыбка, а Блейн похож на ребёнка в магазине мороженого, таким счастливым он выглядит.  
Он прекрасно помнил день, когда была сделана эта фотография.  
Это было, когда он познакомился с Мерседес, и сфотографировала их именно она.  
Тем вечером он впервые поцеловал Курта.

– Оставь её себе, Блейн, – продолжил Бёрт. – Курту она уже не пригодится. Если ему нужно будет вспомнить хорошее в его прошлом, что ж… для этого теперь у него есть ты, так? Гораздо лучше, чем фотография.

– Спасибо, мистер Хаммел, – только и смог сказать Блейн, до глубины души тронутый этим жестом.

– Зови меня Бёрт, сынок, – ответил тот, и оба знали, что это не было всего лишь простой формальностью.

Они пообедали вместе, беседуя о том о сём.  
Переходя с серьезных тем на шутки, точно так же, как делали это восемь лет назад.  
Но никто из них даже не заметил этого.

Когда Блейн сказал, что уже поздно и что он должен вернуться домой, Бёрт проводил его к машине.  
– Блейн, спасибо, – произнёс он на прощание, сжимая крепче его руку.

Один не пояснил за что, а другой не спросил.  
Он лишь кивнул головой, а затем сел в машину.

По сути, уже больше восьми лет Бёрт должен был ему это «спасибо», и оба знали это.

******

Курт любил это место.  
То как Пак сумел возродить его из пепла и превратить во что-то абсолютно новое.  
Старый Брэдстикс стал совершенно другим заведением.  
Пакерман выкупил его на свои сбережения, которые сумел накопить за годы чистки бассейнов, а затем и строительства всё тех же бассейнов во главе небольшой фирмы, порядочно рискуя более четырёх лет назад.  
Он расширил его, сделал более современным.  
Это заведение всегда было преимущественно рестораном, но теперь там был также прекрасный бар с весьма впечатляющим танцполом.  
Он превратил склад, выходящий на задний двор, в своеобразное заведение внутри заведения.  
Кто хотел обедать в тишине и спокойствии, мог сделать это в главном зале.  
Те же, кто собирался оторваться по полной, развлекались в отдельном помещении.  
Мерседес пела там по вечерам с тех пор, как вернулась в Лайму к матери.  
Настоящей неожиданностью, однако, оказалось то, что Пак пощадил горожан, не переименовав ресторан в «Puckerville» или «Puck love room».  
Которые, вообще-то, были в списке, среди других вариантов.  
Но, в конце концов, он оставил старое название.

Курт провёл там почти час и уже решил, что оно только что стало его новым любимым местом в Лайме.  
Ресторан был элегантным и стильным, но, одновременно, уютным.  
За что, вероятно, следовало благодарить Куинн.

Если бы кто-то сказал Курту, что Куинн и Пак, в конечном счёте, будут жить вместе, он в ответ просто рассмеялся бы ему в лицо.  
Тем не менее, вот уже два года, как они сделали этот шаг, и, по словам Пака, всё шло лучше некуда.  
Куинн больше не была девчонкой, слишком влюблённой в себя, чтобы не видеть дальше собственного носа, а Пак больше не был малолетним балбесом без будущего.  
Теперь они повзрослели.

Куинн сейчас работала учителем на замену в их старой школе.  
И, несмотря на непростые отношения с матерью Пака, она согласилась жить с ней, поскольку та была очень больна.  
Курт ещё не имел возможности повидаться с подругой, но было уже решено, что до возвращения в Нью-Йорк, он непременно поужинает у них дома.

– Вот, блять!.. – воскликнул вдруг Пак, взглянув на часы и прерывая рассказ Курта о его работе в баре в Нью-Йорке. – Прости, Курт, я должен… позвонить, – пробормотал он торопливо, прежде чем исчезнуть на кухне.

– Вот блять! Андерсон, ты всегда слишком пунктуален, – выругался Пакерман, буквально вылетая из задней двери своего ресторана навстречу парню, который только что приехал.

– Да, а твой словарный запас следовало бы пополнить, Пак, – поддел его Блейн, выходя из машины.

– Нет, ты не понимаешь… там… там Курт.

– Вот блять! – воскликнул Блейн, от неожиданности промахиваясь мимо невысокого кирпичного ограждения, на которое собирался присесть, и чудом не шлёпаясь на землю.

– Вот именно.

– Что он здесь делает?

– Что за вопросы ты вообще задаёшь, Андерсон? Он мой друг и зашёл проведать меня, в точности как и ты. Лучше ты объясни мне, почему он не должен знать, что мы друзья. Что в этом плохого?

– Ничего, Пак, но… это длинная история, и я тебе её расскажу. Просто не говори Курту, что я здесь, окей?

Пак пристально взглянул на него.  
– Блейн, – сказал он, наконец,– пей меньше кофе, кофеин ударяет тебе в голову, – после чего быстро вернулся внутрь, через пару секунд вновь возникая в проёме двери: – И учти, я надеюсь, что среди того, что ты собираешься мне рассказать, будут подробности о динамике гей-отношений, Андерсон. Меня это живо интересует, поскольку, по словам Хаммела, этот новый тип в Нью-Йорке знает своё дело. Это ведь он о тебе, маленький извращенец? – протараторил он, но не стал дожидаться ответа и даже не насладился в полной мере приятно удивлённой физиономией Блейна, потому что тут же испарился, чтобы избавиться от Курта.

Пять минут спустя Курт уже садился в машину, и Блейн наблюдал за ним, из-за угла заведения Пака.

– Эмм… ты мог бы и не поедать его так откровенно глазами, – сострил Пак, выходя на улицу и замечая, как взгляд Блейна неотрывно следит за Куртом.

– Мог бы? – спросил Блейн, словно зачарованный.

– Нет, может, и нет, – ответил Пак, качая головой и подталкивая его в направлении бара. – Идём, красавчик, похоже, тебе много чего есть рассказать мне.

Много чего рассказать и много чего выслушать.  
Потому что Пак уже подготовил воспитательную речь для Блейна.  
Да.  
Его другу, Блейну, сейчас явно не помешала бы хорошая доза водки от Пакермана.  
И, возможно, хороший совет на закуску.

*******

От Блейна: «Не могу заснуть. Составишь мне компанию? Если не спишь, конечно».

От Курта: «Уже нет».

От Блейна: «Прости, прости, прости, я не хотел будить тебя. Возвращайся спать».

От Курта: «Что уж теперь, Блейн. Что с тобой? Почему не спится?»

От Блейна: «Мысли. Тебе когда-нибудь случалось смотреться в зеркало и не узнавать себя? Смотришь на своё отражение, и через некоторое время всё теряет материальность, контуры твоего лица будто размываются так, что ты больше не узнаёшь человека в зеркале?».

От Курта: «Ничего себе! Слишком сложно для моего сонного мозга».

От Курта: «Но да, в последнее время нечто похожее случается часто. Хотя размытым становится не моё лицо».

От Блейна: «А чьё же?»

От Курта: «В основном, лица тех, кто окружает меня».

От Блейна: «Жутковато, правда? Возможно, нам обоим стоит сходить к психиатру».

От Курта: «Или, может быть, мы должны просто перестать смотреть в одном и том же направлении и открыть новые перспективы».

От Блейна: «Что ты хочешь сказать?»

От Курта: «Да откуда я знаю? Я почти сплю! : )»

От Блейна: «Значит, завтра вечером увидимся?»

От Курта: «Да».

От Блейна: «И потом обратно домой. Мне жаль, что ты не можешь провести больше времени с моим братом. Но путешествие в самолёте будет… интересным».

От Курта: «Сделаю вид, что не уловил ни оттенка ревности, ни смутного намёка на прецеденты, Андерсон. Спокойной ночи».

От Блейна: «Я не ревную!»

От Курта: «Как скажешь... :P»

От Блейна: «Спокойной ночи, Курт».

******

Этот ужин Курт организовал со всей тщательностью.  
Один только выбор одежды занял половину дня.  
Что выглядело довольно абсурдно, если бы он остановился и задумался о том, что Блейн уже видел его голым, и много раз.

Затем следовало выбрать место, куда пойти.  
Первым делом, он подумал о Брэдстикс Пака, но Блейн категорически отказался.  
Когда Курт попросил объяснений, тот сказал только, что предпочитает какое-нибудь заведение вне Лаймы.  
Вспомнив, что Андерсон рассказывал ему о своих проблемах в прошлом, Курт решил, что это, вероятно, связано с желанием избежать возможных неприятных встреч, и, не споря, заказал столик в одном миленьком местечке недалеко от Вестервилля, которое ему настоятельно рекомендовала Мерседес.  
В сущности, если хорошенько подумать, так было даже лучше, по крайней мере, не нужно будет знакомить Блейна с друзьями, которым потом пришлось бы объяснять, какие именно отношения их связывали.  
Что было трудно, учитывая, что он и сам не понимал этого.

Он знал, например, что был слишком счастлив от мысли провести, наконец, некоторое время снова наедине с Блейном, чтобы продолжать говорить себе, будто между ними ничего не происходит.  
Это было не только физическое желание или необходимость уцепиться за кого-то, лишь бы не думать об одиночестве жизни без Бастиана.  
Уже нет.  
Если хоть когда-нибудь было только это, в чём Курт начинал сомневаться, учитывая скорость, с которой Блейн прочно обосновался в его жизни.  
Нет… дело было в том, что...   
Просто это был… Блейн.  
Когда был он, для Курта не существовало ничего другого.  
И, поскольку Блейн попросил доказать ему это... Курт постарался как следует, чтобы подготовиться к вечеру.

Он был странно возбуждён, чего уже давным-давно не случалось...  
Пожалуй, с его первого свидания с Себастианом в Нью-Йорке.  
В школе у него было немного парней.  
Точнее, ни одного не было.

Себастиан был единственным парнем геем, с которым он был знаком, и он встретился с ним в безумный период для него.  
Его последний год старшей школы, жгучее желание поступить в НЙАДИ, дополнительные физические занятия для восстановления после аварии.  
Хотя Бас был явно заинтересован в нём, и Курту не претило его внимание, он не поддавался, и никогда не встречался с ним, если не как с другом.  
По крайней мере, пока они были в Лайме.

Курт никогда никому не говорил об этом, но как бы ему ни было приятно внимание Себастиана – песня, которую тот посвятил ему на региональных, романтические звонки посреди ночи, неожиданные и постоянные подарки – у него оставалось смутное ощущение, будто... он ждал кого-то другого.  
Как будто встречаться с Бастианом было, некоторым образом, неправильно.  
Как если бы он не был... тем самым.

Затем они встретились в Нью-Йорке, и всё стало по-другому.  
Курт словно бы почувствовал себя свободным на этих улицах.  
Свободным поддаться влечению, которое испытывал к другу.  
И он сделал это, со временем.

А потом появился Блейн, и в кратчайшие сроки сумел взять то, что Себастиану пришлось заслуживать целую жизнь.  
Он забрал и его сердце?  
Курт не мог понять.  
Или, правильнее было бы сказать, что он был так напуган возможным ответом, что на самом деле даже и не задавал себе этого вопроса.  
Но в тот вечер Курт решил признать хоть это перед Блейном.

Тем вечером они договорились встретиться прямо в ресторане, и когда Курт приехал, то увидел, что Блейн уже был там и ждал его на улице, прислонившись к своей машине.  
Он говорил по телефону и смеялся.  
Неужели опять Харвуд?  
От этой мысли у него болезненно сжалось сердце.  
О нет, это была не ревность.  
Он не мог ревновать Блейна... или, может, да?  
К чёрту! Учитывая, что он собирался умолять Андерсона дать ему реальный шанс, чтобы понять, что он в действительности испытывает, Хаммел мог уж и признать, что немножко ревнует его, нет?  
Ладно, глядя на Блейна, который продолжал смеяться в этот чёртов телефон, может быть, и не немножко.

Курт выключил двигатель и позволил себе полюбоваться на него, оставаясь незамеченным.  
Он был очень хорош в тот вечер.  
На нём была черная шёлковая рубашка и очень… очень облегающие джинсы.  
Он был чертовски сексуален и знал об этом.

Но и Курт знал, какой эффект производит на Блейна, и, хотя по-прежнему не был в состоянии объяснить себе это, в тот вечер твёрдо намеревался использовать всю эту свою власть.  
Когда он вышел из машины, то сделал это медленно, рассчитано сексуально.  
Он направился мягким кошачьим шагом к Блейну, который заметил его только когда Хаммел подошёл уже практически вплотную.  
Курт улыбнулся про себя, увидев, что Блейн отключил телефон, даже не попрощавшись с собеседником. 

– Извини за опоздание, – сказал он, почти невесомо касаясь его руки, а затем наклоняясь к нему, чтобы поцеловать в щёку, совсем близко к уголку губ, – но на то, чтобы как следует прихорошиться для тебя, потребовалось больше времени, чем планировалось.

По тому, как Блейн смотрел на него и впустую сглатывал, не произнося ни слова, можно было сказать, что он сделал верный выбор, решив надеть эти супер-узкие джинсы и красную рубашку. Ему было известно слабое место Блейна. Он чуть ли не боготворил его задницу, вечно прикасаясь к ней и поглаживая.   
– Пойдем внутрь? – спросил он невинно, как будто и не замечая состояния, до которого довёл Андерсона в два простейших хода.  
Будет просто победить.  
Ещё прежде чем они вошли, Блейн собственнически опустил руку на поясницу Курта, и тот улыбнулся, когда услышал над ухом шёпот:

– Ты такой красивый сегодня.

– Ты тоже, – ответил Курт, слегка краснея. Он не мог толком понять, почему, но Блейну удавалось заставить его чувствовать себя по-прежнему неопытным подростком.

Девушка на входе приветствовала их искренней улыбкой и восхищённым взглядом.  
Но когда она увидела, где находится рука Блейна, её энтузиазм, казалось, немного поутих.  
Но не приветливость и профессионализм.  
Она проводила парней к их столику и оставила, вручив меню.

– Я сожалею, что не смог познакомиться вчера и с твоим отцом тоже, Блейн, – сказал Курт, чтобы прервать то странное неловкое молчание, что внезапно повисло между ними.

Одна мысль посетила Курта, пока они устраивались за этим столом.  
Это было их первое настоящее свидание.  
Да, они много и увлечённо занимались сексом.  
И иногда проводили целые вечера, смотря телевизор дома, или за пиццей и кружкой пива в пабе.  
Но это было их первое настоящее свидание, в прямом смысле слова.

– О, ты и не смог бы, Курт. Мой отец не живёт с мамой уже восемь лет, –ответил ему Блейн.

– О, извини. Твои родители в разводе или он...  
– Нет, всё не то, Курт. Просто он не здесь, и если ты не возражаешь, мне не хотелось бы говорить об этом. Я тебе уже рассказывал, что у меня были сложные отношения с ним, и со временем это не изменилось в лучшую сторону.

– Прости, я не хотел напоминать тебе о грустном, – сказал Курт с искренним сожалением.

– Не переживай. Итак, что вкусненького закажем?

*****

Это был приятный вечер. Интересный.  
С эротическим налётом.  
Рука Блейна часто ложилась на стол, сжимая руку Курта.  
И много раз он принимался неосознанно выводить пальцами недвусмысленные рисунки на его ладони.  
Курт следил за ними, и озноб пробирал всё его тело.

Прикосновение Блейна отличалось от прикосновения Бастиана.  
Более нежное и мягкое, да, но и более страстное и инстинктивное.  
Блейн не говорил «Я хочу тебя трахнуть», но давал это понять.  
Очень отчётливо.

В течение вечера, как случалось часто, они заговорили также о Себастиане.  
Как правило, это были старые воспоминания и забавные истории.  
В тот раз это стало толчком, который помог Курту сделать своё признание Блейну.

– Смерть моей матери должна была, по идее, подготовить меня к потере кого-то, но… я не готов, Блейн. Не готов попрощаться с Бастианом, – сказал в какой-то момент Курт.

– Ты пока и не должен делать этого, Курт. И неизвестно ещё, придётся ли когда-нибудь.

– Я думаю, да, Блейн. Может быть, я не должен ещё говорить «прощай» Себастиану как человеку, но как моему парню, думаю, да… я должен сказать ему «прощай».

– Что ты имеешь в виду, Курт? – спросил Блейн, который на этих словах перестал есть, обращая на него всё своё внимание.

– Что я больше не уверен в том, что чувствую к Бастиану, – ответил Курт тихо.

Блейн пристально взглянул на него сквозь прищур.

– Я тебе не верю. Ты врешь сейчас, – сказал он, хоть и не мог признаться, что знал об этом потому, что всегда отлично понимал, когда тот врёт.

– Я не лгу тебе, Блейн. Никогда. И я докажу это, сказав тебе правду обо всём, что чувствую сейчас. Возможно, я испытываю к тебе какие-то чувства. И я пытался их игнорировать, я пытался убедить себя в том, что между нами нет ничего кроме секса. Но, возможно, есть нечто большее… может быть… Я не… окей, я не очень хорошо умею говорить об определённых вещах, но, дело в том… то, что я пытаюсь сказать таким запутанным и невразумительным образом, это, что я не хочу больше отказывать себе в том, чтобы… узнать человека, которым я становлюсь, когда я с тобой. И он настолько... настолько, наконец-то, похож на меня, этот человек, Блейн… Мне нужно понять его и мне нужно понять, чего я хочу от тебя. Но если ты хочешь только сексуальной связи, то мы…

– Я никогда не хотел только этого, Курт, – прервал его порывисто Блейн. Вызывая у Курта странное ощущение.

– Я не могу давать тебе обещаний, Блейн. Не могу поклясться, что с завтрашнего дня моё сердце будет принадлежать тебе целиком. Ты мне нравишься. Мне хорошо с тобой. Но есть и Бас. Я люблю Бастиана. Это всё ещё неизменно. Но сейчас я знаю, что хочу попробовать быть с тобой, как… двое людей, которые встречаются, а не просто занимаются сексом… так что, исходя из всего этого, чего хочешь от меня ты, Блейн?

Естественно, первым порывом Блейна было закричать: «Твою любовь!»  
Твоё сердце.  
Твою душу.  
Но он не мог этого сказать.  
Не сейчас и не так.  
Однако, он хотел быть искренним.  
Впервые, с начала всей этой истории он хотел послать к чёрту чувство долга и просто сделать то, что хотел, то, что подсказывали его чувства.

– Тебя, – ответил он поэтому шепотом. – Просто... я хочу тебя, Курт. Хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня. И не потому, что тебе одиноко или скучно. Я хочу, чтобы ты нуждался во мне и чувствовал моё отсутствие, даже когда ты среди друзей, но, несмотря на это, ты один, если меня нет рядом. Я хочу быть первым человеком, с которым тебе хочется поделиться, когда происходит что-то хорошее, и тем, кого тебе хочется видеть последним, прежде чем ты закрываешь глаза, засыпая. Я хочу быть тем, к кому ты прижимаешься, когда тебе холодно, и тем, к кому бежишь за советом, когда мир слишком жесток. Я хочу быть тем, с кем ты никогда не стыдишься быть самим собой. Я хочу быть для тебя всем этим.

– Ты говоришь, что влюблён в меня? – спросил Курт немного испуганно.

Да.

– Я говорю, что мог бы, Курт. Если мы пойдём вперёд, я мог бы влюбиться в тебя. А ты? Думаешь, ты смог бы когда-нибудь ответить мне тем же?

– Я не знаю, Блейн. Я ещё люблю Себастиана. Но... я также знаю... я знаю, что я хочу попытаться. С тобой, я имею в виду. Правда. Ты можешь набраться терпения, и позволить мне… понять?

Блейн вспомнил слова Купера и улыбнулся про себя.  
– Терпение, Курт? Да, думаю, я могу набраться терпения.

И это было правдой.  
Если у него был реальный шанс с Куртом, если Курт действительно хотел его, в его распоряжении было всё терпение мира.  
Чтобы ждать его ещё восемь лет, если нужно.

– Думаешь, у нас получится?

– Уже получается, Курт. Может быть, не в классическом стиле, но получается. И если ты действительно хочешь быть со мной...

– Да, я хочу, – поспешил сказать Курт. И потом добавил: – Хочу попробовать.

– Тогда всё может получиться, Курт, – сказал он, беря его руку в свои.  
Это уже случилось однажды, давным-давно, подумал он, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Курта.

О чём-то они забывали.  
Многому не придавали должного значения.  
И что-то один не говорил другому.

Но, сидя там, за этим столом, при свете свечи, что отражался в ясных глазах Курта, Блейн решил, что в этот вечер всё это не важно.   
Это был своего рода короткий отпуск для них.

Может быть, там, где воспоминания были всё ещё живы для одного, и присутствие Бастиана менее материально для другого, всё могло показаться им лёгким и простым.

Но как Курт, так и Блейн, прекрасно знали, сидя рядом, весело болтая и смеясь, что в Нью-Йорке им придётся иметь дело с куда большим.  
Не только с теми чувствами друг к другу, что они, отчасти, признали.

Но, прежде всего, с Себастианом.  
С Тэдом Харвудом.  
И, рано или поздно, с правдой тоже.


	14. Полуправда.

Возвращение в Нью-Йорк стало странным для Курта.  
В Лайме ему всегда было тесно, да, но там была его семья и многие из его друзей и, прежде всего, там была хорошо знакомая ему жизнь, с которой он умел справляться.  
А Нью-Йорк, с некоторых пор, стал лишь очередным свидетелем его неудач.  
Ни одно из обещаний, которые мираж этого города сулил ему когда-то, не оказалось реализовано.  
И хуже всего было то, что он не мог определить, сколько здесь было его вины и сколько – этого огромного города.

В конце концов, это же был Нью-Йорк, не так ли? Город, где сбываются мечты, если достаточно сильно в них веришь.  
Но он… достаточно ли он верил?

Оборачиваясь назад, на семь лет, проведённых там, он задавался вопросом, много ли из того, что он сделал или увидел, он делал и смотрел ради самого себя?  
Оставив НЙАДИ и мечты о славе, какую часть из того, что он делал после, он сделал, чтобы построить собственное будущее, и какую, только в угоду... другим?  
Что сейчас было своего у Курта Хаммела, по-настоящему своего?  
Дом, где он жил? Он принадлежал Себастиану. Курт его только обставил.  
Работа? Временная замена другой временной замены, в ожидании пробуждения или… смерти Себастиана.  
Его карьера в мире моды? Это было лишь воплощением желания Себастиана, которое он удовлетворил в момент растерянности.

Среди этого нагромождения неопределенности, ему принадлежал только Блейн.  
Но он сам... он принадлежал Блейну?

******

Потные тела, трущиеся друг о друга.  
Вздохи и стоны.  
Дрожь, в момент, когда двое становятся одним целым.

Это было лучшее пробуждение, о каком Курт только мог мечтать.

Он обожал моменты, когда кожа Блейна, буквально обжигающая под его прохладным прикосновением, скользила по его, за мгновение до того, как тот проникал в него и заполнял теплом и желанием.  
Это был не просто секс.  
Но сама страсть в движении.  
Идеальное единение сердец и тел. Каждый раз.

Курт не переставал изумляться, насколько… завершённым чувствовал себя в эти минуты.  
На самом деле, это удивительное чувство изумляло его каждый раз, когда Блейн был рядом.

Этот загадочный и немного сумасшедший парень делал его счастливым.  
И это невозможно было скрыть.  
Даже Сантана заметила, что что-то изменилось с тех пор, как они вернулись из Лаймы.  
Во всеуслышание заявляя, что: «Этот хоббит кажется ещё более припадочным, чем обычно, а Курт вечно витает в облаках».  
Мерседес, которая, на самом деле, была единственной, кто действительно знал, как обстояли дела, фангёрлила больше, чем сопливая девчонка на первом концерте своего кумира, каждый раз, когда видела их вместе.  
Даже Финн, при всей своей недогадливости, заметил, что что-то происходит.  
И, естественно, не смог отказать себе в удовольствии сыграть роль заботливого старшего брата.

– Короче, ты вообще-то хоть знаешь, кто такой этот Андерсон? – спросил он его за день до этого в кафе, где они встретились.

Курт внезапно осознал, что у него тысяча ответов на этот вопрос.  
Это парень, который помогает мне.  
Это парень, который возвращает меня к жизни.  
Это парень, который хранит память о Себастиане. Но он ещё и тот, с кем я трахаюсь.  
Тот, в кого я, возможно, влюбляюсь.

Но всё это говорило лишь о том, кто такой Блейн для него, а не кто он по-настоящему.

Ну, в смысле... чем он занимался, когда не был с Куртом?  
Кто были его друзья, помимо Тэда и Себастиана?  
Почему он никогда не говорил о своём отце?

Курт не знал и от волнения принялся поглаживать надпись «Сourage» на подвеске браслета, который подарил ему Блейн.  
Заметив это, Финн напомнил ему о том, что когда-то давно, ещё в средней школе, Курт был буквально помешан на этом слове.  
Даже держал в своём шкафчике лист с наклеенным на нём своеобразным коллажем, сделанным из вырезанных из журналов букв.  
И это действительно было так… Курт совершенно забыл об этом.  
Что это было, просто странное совпадение, или Себ рассказал Блейну?  
И почему у него не было ответа даже на этот простой вопрос?

В то время как Блейн проникал в него, снова и снова, пылко и страстно, Курт думал обо всех тех моментах, связанных с ним, которые, казалось, не имели смысла.  
Но тем утром, как и каждый раз прежде, он поймал себя на осознании, что его это не волнует.  
Блейн был тем, кем был, и он хотел узнать всё об этом парне, это правда.  
Но, тем не менее, то, что было у него сейчас, то, что тот ему давал, было настолько безгранично и настолько прекрасно, что Курту не нужно было ничего, кроме одного его присутствия, чтобы быть действительно реализованным.

Блейн о многом его не спрашивал.  
Но, казалось, всегда знал, что именно Курту нужно.  
Он ничего не навязывал, но всегда умел дать верный совет.

Курт нередко наблюдал за спящим Блейном всю ночь.  
Часто ему приходилось вставать с постели для этого, потому что теперь он не позволял им больше спать вместе в постели Бастиана.  
Теперь, когда между ними было нечто большее, нежели просто секс… он этого не позволял.  
Возможно, это могло показаться глупым, но ему было важно отделять то, что было у него с Себастианом, от того, что происходило с Блейном.  
Когда они спали вместе – и это случалось не так уж и редко – то всегда и исключительно на диване-кровати в гостиной.

Однажды миссис Бингли сказала ему, что можно понять, что действительно любишь кого-то, если способен провести всю ночь, просто глядя на то, как он спит, чувствуя себя при этом абсолютно счастливым.  
Так что ж… в этом была причина того, что, даже просто видя, едва касаясь его губ, или чувствуя рядом его присутствие, улавливая его запах, слыша его открытый и кристально-чистый смех, Курт был счастлив?  
Потому что любил Блейна?  
Он продолжал задаваться этим вопросом, не в состоянии дать ответ.

И всё же… слишком многое Курт испытывал к нему.  
Постоянное желание, пожалуй, было самым сильным и легко реализуемым.  
В основном, благодаря тому, что Блейн неизменно потакал ему в этом.  
Если они не спали вместе, утром Андерсон проворно забирался к нему в кровать и будил его более чем откровенными поцелуями и ласками.

Этим утром, например, Курт проснулся от того, что тот тихонько кусал и вылизывал его бёдра в самой что ни на есть пошлой и похотливой манере.

– Боже, прошу, пусть он будет здесь для того, чтобы трахнуть меня, а не потому, что ему приснилось мороженое, – простонал Курт, корчась от удовольствия.

– Вера снисходит на тебя только в определённые моменты, а? Впрочем, твои мольбы были услышаны, – прошептал Блейн, щекоча дыханием его кожу, прежде чем снова приняться за дело, беря его в рот целиком, как нравилось Курту.

В тех же случаях, когда Блейн спал дольше, чем следует, и Курт просыпался в одиночестве, он сам тут же перебирался к нему под бочок.  
Часто ему приходилось сражаться за место с Брандо, который давно заявил права на Блейна.  
Кот практически постоянно держался поблизости от Андерсона.  
Ещё больше после того, как был избит и стал крайне ленивым и исключительно домашним.  
Вечером он любил пристроиться возле Блейна, который смотрел телевизор, и если Курт слишком приближался, торопливо забирался к Андерсону на колени и сворачивался там, довольно урча.  
Часто, когда они занимались сексом, Курт замечал, как кот следит за ними критическим осуждающим взглядом.  
И ночью он удобно располагался на животе Блейна.  
Иногда было трудно понять, где заканчивается кот и начинается человек в этом коконе из одеял.

И Курт чувствовал смутное беспокойство, бодрствуя в ночной тишине и просто глядя на спящего Блейна.  
Но он не мог этому сопротивляться.  
Блейн так напоминал ему того парня из давних снов, когда ему было восемнадцать.  
Которого он не знал, но чувствовал таким идеально правильным для себя.

И, кто знает… может, он и существовал в действительности, тот таинственный мужчина из его снов.  
В конце концов, после аварии он многое забыл.  
Проблемы со здоровьем отца.  
Их брак с Кэрол.  
Даже о своих проблемах с Карофски он забыл.  
Проблемах, которые снова обрушились на него, как только он вернулся в школу и наткнулся на Дэвида в раздевалке, и тот поцеловал его снова против воли.

Курт вспомнил, что это был второй раз, когда Дэйв целовал его без согласия.  
И вслед за этим он вспомнил каждый толчок, каждый удар, каждый ледяной слаш в лицо и каждое оскорбление.

Это было ужасно.  
Вся эта боль, не растянутая во времени, а объединённая в единый блок, который свалился на него в один миг.  
С ним даже случился небольшой кризис, и Финн вынужден был срочно отвезти его обратно домой.

На деле столкнуться с тем, как много частей своей жизни он действительно потерял, было поистине чудовищно.  
По счастью, он сумел все их вернуть, благодаря рассказам других людей, которые помогли воссоздать в сознании каждую утраченную деталь, или почти…

«Прожитое делает тебя тем, кто ты есть», – говорила его мать.  
Но, не зная некоторых вещей о себе самом, как Курту было понять, кто он на самом деле? Он часто задавался этим вопросом, в своё время.  
По прошествии месяцев, он сумел уверить себя, что восстановил всё, имевшее значение.  
А остальное, то, что осталось утрачено навсегда, видимо было чем-то, что не стоит и помнить, правильно?  
По крайней мере, Курт надеялся на это.  
Несмотря на все эти его странные сны, он действительно надеялся.  
И всё же… присутствовало постоянное ощущение пустоты и незавершённости.  
Он чувствовал себя так вот уже восемь лет.  
Себастиан долгое время отчасти заполнял тот вакуум, что Курт чувствовал внутри.  
Но не совсем.  
Всегда было что-то, чего не хватало.

С некоторых пор, однако, Курт не испытывал больше этого ощущения.  
А именно, с того момента, как Блейн вошёл в этот дом и в его жизнь.

Блейн, о котором он не знал почти ничего, и который, тем не менее, казался таким знакомым.  
Блейн, с которым ему всегда было так легко и комфортно.  
Было удивительно, как о многом они могли говорить, когда оставались наедине.

– Каким был твой первый раз, Блейн? – спросил его однажды Курт, когда они сидели обнявшись на диване и смотрели «Страницы нашей жизни», фильм, который почему-то, казалось, внушал Блейну некоторую тревогу. Курт почувствовал, как он слегка напрягся в его объятиях, услышав этот вопрос, и поспешил добавить: – Я… конечно, только если ты хочешь сказать мне, само собой. 

Блейн вздохнул и чуть крепче обнял Курта, прежде чем ответил.  
– Это было… чудесно. Мне было семнадцать, и ему тоже* . Я жутко нервничал и был до смешного неловким, опять же, как и он. Ведь для него это тоже был первый раз. И даже если мы обсуждали это и в общих чертах знали, что нужно делать и что… какие роли, скажем, каждый из нас имел бы, оказаться там, друг против друга, обнажёнными… это было иначе. Мы не были готовы ко всем этим эмоциям. Мы долго просто смотрели друг на друга, знаешь? Лёжа в постели, без слов и прикосновений. Близко, да, держась за руки, но не издавая ни единого звука. А потом… это случилось… мы начали целоваться, снимать последнюю одежду, шептать всякие глупости. В этом была нежность, глубина, страсть… Я никогда не чувствовал себя более живым, чем в тот момент. Не знаю, можешь ли ты понять, но это было, как… оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время. С правильным человеком.

Да, Курт мог представить себе это.  
Как если бы он и сам присутствовал там и переживал это, на самом деле.  
И это было странно.  
Он мог отчётливо представить робость Блейна, всегда столь уверенного и опытного в некоторых вещах.  
Его страх, плохо скрываемый за торопливыми неловкими движениями.  
Его растущее желание, выплёскивающееся в крик.

– Кажется, это было удивительно… – мечтательно произнёс Курт.

– Так и было, Курт, так оно и было, – сказал Блейн, прижимая его ещё крепче.

– И с тем парнем, как с ним всё сложилось потом?

В ответ на этот вопрос Блейн вздохнул.  
Обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на него, Курт увидел, как в его чертах проступила печаль, которую редко можно было увидеть на этом лице.

– Плохо, к сожалению. Я больше не видел его после. Он… забыл меня. Это был наш первый и последний раз. Ну, то есть, мы ещё повторили кое-что утром, но… не знаю... думаю, это жизнь, она разделила нас.

– Мне жаль, Блейн, – прошептал Курт, не зная, что эти слова, прозвучавшие из его уст, были как удар ножом в сердце для него.

– Мне тоже, – ответил Блейн. «Мне жаль и за тебя, и всё то, что ты потерял, потому что это был ты, Курт…» – подумал он, а затем добавил неуверенно: – А твой… каким был твой первый раз?

– Ну, со мной это произошло несколько позже, чем с тобой. И это было с Бастианом. В этом самом доме, да. После нашего первого совместного ужина здесь. Это было романтично и мило… я совсем не боялся и не чувствовал себя взволнованным. Казалось почти, будто это вовсе и не первый раз для меня, честно говоря, – усмехнулся смущённо Курт.

После этих слов Блейн посмотрел на него пристальней.  
А затем потянулся к нему, касаясь губ долгим и нежным поцелуем, мгновенно лишившим Курта всех сил.

Излишним было бы уточнять, что на этом разговор закончился, как и все – ну, или почти все – их разговоры.  
В этот раз они сделали это на столе в кухне.

Себастиан часто говорил, что этот стол отлично подходил для занятия сексом.  
Но с ним они никогда не использовали его таким образом.  
По правде сказать, они занимались сексом во многих местах этого дома, иногда действительно абсурдных. У Курта в запасе было множество забавных историй на этот счёт, включая даже подоконник и благодарного зрителя в лице пожилой соседки. Но никогда на кухне.  
Непозволительно было делать это в месте, где они ели.  
Не в кухне, как это видел Бас.

Дом Бастиана.  
Это был дом Себастиана.  
И в определенном смысле это делало всё... нет, неправильным, нет, никогда.  
Ничто из того, что было между ним и Блейном никогда не могло бы быть таковым, на самом деле, но в некотором смысле это делало всё… опасным и несправедливым.

И всё же Курт не мог остановиться.  
Не в моменты, как этот.

Когда его тело идеально соединялось с телом Блейна.  
И только экстаз задавал ритм его сердца, а стоны обоих сливались в едином вздохе.

– Я люблю тебя, Курт, – позволил сорваться словам с уст и из сердца Блейн тем утром, кончая.

Курт ничего не сказал в тот раз.  
Даже если его сердце кричало «Я тоже!», он закусил губы, чтобы не издать ни звука, кроме стонов.

Было слишком рано.  
Слишком несправедливо.  
Потому что это был дом Бастиана, постель, которую он разделял с Бастианом, жизнь, которую он строил с ним.  
А Блейн был... кем был Блейн?  
Почему он казался ему таким знакомым, почему у него было чувство, будто он ждал его так долго… всегда?

Нет, Курт не ответил, и позволил, чтобы это невысказанное «Я люблю тебя» скользнуло прочь, вместе с потом их по-прежнему соединённых тел.

И он не знал, как такое было возможно, но в тот момент Курт был уверен, что это «Я люблю тебя» он уже слышал от Блейна раньше.  
Много, много раз.

*****

– Это моя футболка, Курт, – сказал ему Блейн позже тем же утром, как только Хаммел соизволил выйти из ванной.

Прошла уже целая неделя с тех пор, как они вернулись в Нью-Йорк и, поскольку оба в тот день были свободны, готовились к их первому настоящему выходу в свет, в качестве потенциальной пары.  
Курт уже давно обещал Блейну сводить его посмотреть статую Свободы, и это утро казалось идеальным для такой экскурсии.  
Ну, по крайней мере, светило солнце и, учитывая, что им предстояло прокатиться на пароме, погода была подходящей.

– Я знаю, Блейн, – ответил Курт, как ни в чём не бывало.

– Тогда почему она надета на тебе?

– Потому что она по-прежнему пахнет тобой. И это, всё равно как иметь на себе… тебя, – ответил кокетливо Хаммел.

– Ну, если это то, чего ты хочешь, я могу это организовать. Если ты натянешь на себя меня самого, это же ещё лучше, разве нет? – несколько провокационным тоном поинтересовался Блейн, начиная нежно мучить его шею.  
Курта с ума сводили такие прикосновения, и он прекрасно знал это.  
Так было и восемь лет назад.  
Каждый раз, когда Блейн хотел получить его согласие на что-либо, ему было достаточно потрудиться немного языком и зубами над определённым местечком между его шеей и плечом, и он получал что угодно, без споров.  
Только вот в то утро Курт очень хотел с ним прогуляться.  
И если было что-то, чего никогда никому не удавалось, так это заставить его передумать, когда он принял решение, для него, окончательное.  
И это тоже со временем не изменилось.  
Даже если теперь он, казалось, стал менее уверенным в том, чего в действительности хотел.

– Даже не пытайся, Андерсон, – сказал он, аккуратно высвобождаясь из его захвата. – Мы не потеряем это великолепное утро, кувыркаясь под простынями.

– То, что мы делаем под простынями нельзя назвать потерянным временем, – слегка обижено отозвался Блейн.

– Окей, это правда, тут я с тобой соглашусь. Но ты здесь уже почти два месяца, и это просто позор, что ты до сих пор не видел практически ничего из множества чудес этого прекрасного города. 

– Какое мне дело до остальных чудес, если самое восхитительное сейчас прямо здесь, передо мной?

– Андерсон! Лесть тебе не поможет, – продолжил Курт, уже чуть менее убеждённо, поскольку Блейн снова приблизился и начал целовать то самое, столь чувствительное, местечко. – И даже это, как бы приятно ни было, не принесёт тебе ничего, – отпихнул он его окончательно, хоть и с явной неохотой.

– Никто не может заставить тебя передумать, если ты уже что-то решил, да? – заметил Блейн, слегка уязвлённый.

– Ты можешь, Блейн, – ответил Курт с лукавой улыбкой, ни на секунду не задумываясь. – У тебя это всегда получалось, вообще-то.

Ох… вот оно.  
Ещё одна небрежно брошенная фраза.  
Намёк на их прошлое, слишком маленький, чтобы Курт почувствовал необходимость вникнуть глубже, но достаточно большой для вечно настороженного сердца Блейна.

Он всё ещё жил в ожидании момента, когда придётся вновь сказать прощай всему, как когда-то.  
В постоянном ожидании этого проклятого момента.  
Потому что он был слишком счастлив, потому что было просто невозможно, чтобы этот ангел снова влюбился в него, с самого начала.  
Потому что видел вопросы в глазах Курта и боялся ответов, которые должен будет однажды дать.  
Потому что такое счастье было невозможно, недостижимо для него.  
Не после всех его ошибок.

Блейн старался не думать об этом.  
Но у него не слишком хорошо получалось.  
Жизнь научила его быть реалистом, да, но внутри него всё равно продолжал жить мечтатель.  
Тот, что верит в силу истинной любви.  
И в судьбу.

И, в любом случае, сейчас он не хотел думать об этом.  
Не в этот солнечный день, когда так много предстояло сделать и увидеть.  
Он был с Куртом в Нью-Йорке.  
В точности, как они мечтали когда-то давно.

*****

Провести этот день с Куртом оказалось весело.  
И познавательно. Для обоих.

В течение этого дня Курт выяснил много нового, чего, как оказалось, не знал о Блейне.  
Но и Блейн в Курте обнаружил кое-что ему до сих пор неизвестное или открыл для себя заново давно забытое старое на улицах Нью-Йорка. 

Например, Курт обнаружил, что Блейн, как ребёнок, любил перекусывать всякой дрянью типа Pringles, жевательных конфет, леденцов, хот-догов и сахарной ваты.

– Сколько тебе лет? Тринадцать? – не выдержал Хаммел, когда они остановились у очередного прилавка с буррито.  
Ответ он получил в виде сахарной ваты, аккуратно размазанной по его носу, которую Блейн тут же слизал со всей тщательностью, мгновенно доводя Курта до полуобморочного состояния.

Блейн же, со своей стороны, обнаружил, что Курт отлично овладел искусством флирта… даже слишком.  
На пароме, который должен был отвезти их на Эллис-айленд, к ним почти сразу подошёл некий скользкий типчик не первой свежести, спрашивая совета относительно достопримечательностей Нью-Йорка.  
И почти сразу же принялся засыпать Хаммела комплиментами его небесным глазам и, естественно, молочному цвету кожи.  
Блейн был до крайности удивлён, особенно, когда увидел, что Курт принимал все эти пошлые подъезды не просто спокойно, но, казалось даже, с удовольствием.  
Результат?  
Вот уже более получаса Курт любезничал с этим идиотом, снова отодвинув на второй план Блейна.

Который не хотел казаться собственником или ревнивцем, но всё-таки... кто бы мог винить его, если он боялся потерять его снова?  
Ведь, в сущности, для него всё держалось на тоненькой нити.

– Блейн, этот милый джентльмен сказал, что собирается посетить на острове Музей Иммиграции, может, нам тоже присоединиться, что скажешь? Похоже, это очень интересно, – сказал Курт, подойдя к Блейну, который стоял, прислонившись к перилам парома.

– Да, замечательно, – ответил Блейн с кислой миной, даже не глядя на него, – чтобы уж наверняка не отвязаться от него до конца дня.

– Да ты ревнуешь! – воскликнул с восторгом Курт.

Для него это было в новинку. Себастиан никогда не был слишком ревнивым.  
Больше того, он находил забавным наблюдать за другими мужчинами, которые ухлёстывали за ним.  
Именно поэтому Курт вёл себя подобным образом, даже будучи в компании своего парня.  
Это была их с Себастианом игра, и он не воспринимал это как нечто, что могло бы раздражать его спутника.

– Конечно же нет, что за чушь, – ответил Андерсон с обидой в голосе на это обвинение.

Он ревновал. Само собой, ревновал, да ещё как! Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять это.  
Но даже под пытками он бы в этом не признался.

– Ну… так, не стоит, – прошептал Курт, ловко проскользнув между ним и перилами парома и обхватывая его за поясницу, чтобы не позволить уйти, – потому что с ним я просто разговаривал, – продолжил он негромко, чуть более низким тоном, – а с тобой я делаю это, – и он оставил лёгкий поцелуй на его шее, – и это, – ещё один в уголке рта, – и это, – прошептал он прямо ему в ухо, прежде чем прикусить мочку. – Чего ещё ты хочешь, чтобы понять, что я здесь ради тебя и с тобой на сто процентов?

Едва прозвучал этот вопрос, Блейн немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
Он разглядывал его так пристально, будто пытался выведать все самые сокровенные тайны.  
Курт почувствовал себя неуютно под этим взглядом.

Под взглядом, который словно огонь плясал по его коже.  
И нет, этот огонь не обжигал.  
Но точно оставлял отметины.

– Хочу часть тебя, которую ты отказываешься дать мне, Курт, – сказал Блейн бесхитростно. – Я хочу твоё сердце.

И Курт понял, что уступить ещё немного, вынуть ещё один кирпич из разделявшей их стены, не могло причинить слишком много вреда, ведь нет?

– И, возможно, моё сердце хочет быть твоим, – сказал он тогда, застенчиво опустив голову. – Только… дай мне время, Блейн. Я следую за моим сердцем. Правда. Каждый раз, когда делаю это, – и он снова наклонился, чтобы почти невесомо поцеловать его в уголок губ, – или это, – прошептал он, убирая с его лба непослушную прядку. – Но мне нужно время. Я здесь, Блейн, это не изменится.

Боже… Блейн надеялся на это всем сердцем. Но в душè знал, как всё зыбко.

*****

И действительно, вскоре всему предстояло измениться.  
И не из-за угрызений совести Курта или страха Блейна.  
Которые, конечно, никогда их не покидали.

Толчком суждено было послужить чувству долга и желанию мести Тэда Харвуда.  
Даже если он знал...  
Знал, что Блейн его возненавидит.  
И, вполне вероятно, Себ тоже возненавидит его… если только очнётся.  
Но это его не волновало.  
Больше нет.

Курту следовало узнать.  
Курт должен был иметь возможность сознательно принимать решения.  
Хаммел должен был иметь возможность, которой ему самому никогда не было дано во всей этой истории.

И прежде всего, он думал, что пришло время, чтобы Блейн получил свой шанс быть увиденным по-настоящему.  
Перестать играть жалкую роль временного дублёра, а снова стать первым и единственным.  
Которым он всегда был и должен был оставаться.

Потому что Блейн заслуживал лучшего, чем то, что выпало на долю Тэда.

******

Мадлен Смайт.  
Тем утром Блейн проснулся, разбуженный телефонным звонком этой женщины, вместо тепла тела Курта, пришедшего за обычной дозой утренних ласк.

Блейн торопливо приготовил кофе и оставил записку Курту, который ещё спал, порядком измотанный всем тем сексом, которым завершилась вчерашняя прогулка по Нью-Йорку.  
Ему пришлось проехаться на метро, а затем взять такси, чтобы доехать до виллы Мадлен.  
Он не ездил больше на мотоцикле с тех пор, как Курт сказал, что хочет попытаться начать с ним настоящие отношения.  
Даже если мотоцикл, возможно, пришёлся бы кстати, в случае необходимости быстрого отступления из логова ведьмы Мадлен.  
Утренний телефонный звонок этой женщины удивил его.  
Как обычно, она не дала никаких объяснений.  
Сказала только, что ей нужно срочно поговорить с ним, и что лучше бы ему подъехать к ней, поскольку она не хотела, чтобы Хаммел присутствовал при разговоре.  
В основном, именно эта последняя часть её речи заставила его немедленно собраться и отправиться к ней. 

***

Бòльшую часть утра Мерседес провела в компании Курта, собираясь с духом, чтобы сказать ему правду.  
Не только по поводу собственного здоровья и принятого ею решения, но, прежде всего, о том, что она обнаружила относительно трёх тысяч долларов, которые Бас каждый месяц переводил на другой счёт в Чикаго. Но её друг выглядел таким счастливым, что Джонс никак не могла набраться мужества, чтобы испортить атмосферу этими новостями.  
Уже больше часа он увлечённо рассказывал ей о новой истории, которую начал набрасывать.  
Слишком давно она не видела его таким воодушевлённым, и от одного этого зрелища ей и самой становилось легко и радостно на сердце.  
Когда раздался звонок в дверь, Курт бодро направился в прихожую.

– Спорим, что это Блейн снова забыл ключи? – бросил он подруге, поворачивая ключ в замке.  
Только вот… что это был не Блейн.  
И Курт не понимал, что _он_ там делал?

***

Резиденция Смайтов в Нью-Йорке была в точности такой же, как и та, что была в Вестервилле.  
Огромная, роскошная… и чересчур китч.  
Едва явившись, Блейн был препровождён в кабинет Мадлен.  
Женщина ожидала его, по словам дворецкого, который встретил Андерсона в дверях, а сейчас вёл через все эти огромные залы и бесконечные коридоры.  
Когда, наконец, они добрались, обнаружилось, что и кабинет был как и всё остальное в этом доме.  
Слишком просторный и слишком роскошный.  
Мадлен говорила по телефону, когда Блейн вошёл, и жестом пригласила его сесть перед огромным письменным столом со стеклянной столешницей.  
Это было похоже больше на деловую встречу, чем… ну, чем на что-нибудь ещё.  
И Блейн не мог не задаться вопросом, что за общие дела могли быть у них.  
Когда Мадлен повесила трубку и, наконец, обратила внимание на Блейна, тот сразу уточнил:

– Я бы предпочёл, чтобы Вы опустили ненужные любезности и сразу сообщили, что вам от меня нужно, мэм. Я уверен, что Вас моё самочувствие интересует не больше, чем меня Ваше.  
Женщина не стала комментировать это плохо завуалированное оскорбление.  
Ограничившись вялой ухмылкой, она молча протянула бумаги, которые лежали перед ней на столе, Блейну.  
Которому хватило одного взгляда на первый лист, чтобы понять, о чём шла речь.  
В этих документах было всё.  
Буквально, всё.  
То, что случилось восемь лет назад, и многое другое.

***

– Если ты ищешь Блейна, его сейчас нет, – сказал Курт Тэду весьма холодно, как только немного пришёл в себя от неожиданности.  
Этот человек совершенно ему не нравился.  
И он знал, что чувство взаимно.  
Рядом с ним стояла молодая женщина.  
Лет двадцати пяти, двадцати шести, не больше.  
Она была высокая, с великолепными вьющимися волосами, что мгновенно вызвало в Курте невольную зависть.**  
– По правде говоря, я искал тебя. Я уже несколько дней жду, чтобы Блейн вышел и оставил тебя одного, но в последнее время вы изображаете парочку неразлучников... Нужно поговорить, Хаммел, – сказал тот с кривой ухмылкой и прошёл в дом, не дожидаясь приглашения.

В отличие от него, женщина осталась у порога, пока Курт не позволил ей жестом войти.

– О чём? – спросил Хаммел, скорее, раздосадованный этим вторжением, нежели действительно заинтересованный.

– О том, что касается меня, тебя и Себастиана. И Блейна, разумеется. Но прежде всего, позволь представить тебе мою спутницу. Фейт Палмер, это Курт Хаммел. Курт, это Фейт... мать ребёнка Себастиана, – выдал одним залпом Тэд, заставляя вздрогнуть не только Курта, но и Фейт, которая, очевидно, не рассчитывала на столь взрывную презентацию.

И Мерседес оказалось довольно услышать одну эту фразу, чтобы понять – готовы они или нет, настал момент истины.

***

– Курт не знает б этом и не должен узнать, – только и сказал Блейн, закончив перелистывать документы, которые Мадлен дала ему, ни единым словом не комментируя, насколько с её стороны было подло и отвратительно нанимать частного детектива, чтобы копаться в их с Куртом прошлом.

– Почему? – спросила тогда женщина неприятным язвительным тоном.

– Мэм, честно говоря, я считаю, что вы последний человек, который может требовать каких-либо ответов касательно этой истории. Но если Вам так уж хочется узнать, Курт… он просто не помнит. Ни меня, ни того, что было между нами, ни что случилось в ту ночь. И все должно так и оставаться, ясно?

– Почему? – снова повторила она настойчиво.

– Потому что это не имеет ничего общего с Себастианом и его отношениями с Куртом. Вы ничего не выгадаете, вернув Курту определённые воспоминания. Это только принесёт ему страдания.

– Ты действительно так думаешь, Блейн? Потому что я считаю, что мой сын очень даже имеет к этому отношение. Думается мне, есть неплохая вероятность того, что у Хаммела, помимо прочего, возникнет парочка вопросов и по поводу моего сына и его лжи, если всё это всплывёт в его памяти. Я могу выгадать то, что он исчезнет навсегда из жизни моего сына, – сказала женщина, вставая и прикуривая сигарету.

– И Вы решитесь вернуть подобный ужас в сознание человека, который, к счастью, забыл его, ради такой низкой цели?

Несколько секунд Мадлен пристально всматривалась в его лицо.  
А затем что-то случилось… будто её маска рухнула в один миг.  
Блейн увидел, как она опустила плечи, словно под неподъёмной ношей.  
Он поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть женщине в глаза, и заметил, что сейчас она казалась усталой и немного... разочарованной, что ли?  
Что скрывалось за этим?

***

– Что это значит… мать ребёнка Себастиана? – спросил Курт в некотором недоумении, переводя взгляд от одного к другому.

– Именно это, Хммел. Пять лет назад у Фейт и Себастиана родился ребёнок. Помнишь период, когда вы с ним расстались? Он вернулся к тому, что умел делать лучше всего. Трахать всех подряд. В том числе и женщин, потому что, если ты не в курсе, и думаю, это так, Себастиану нравится играть за обе команды, время от времени. Особенно, если предварительно примет хорошую дозу водки и рома, – сказал Тэд, бросая мимолётный взгляд на Мерседес, по-прежнему стоящую в дверях кухни, а затем удобно располагаясь на диване.

– Ты врёшь, – не слишком убеждённо возразил Курт. 

– Зачем мне это делать? Ты знаешь Себастиана лучше меня. Он не образец верности, правда, Курт? Конечно, тебе он был верен! Он изменил тебе с Фейт, обрюхатив её, только когда вы взяли перерыв. И он был пьян, что, можно считать, в некоторой степени, смягчающим обстоятельством. Упс… о Боже, справедливости ради, должен сказать, что, поскольку вот уже три года, как у него история со мной, пожалуй, роль преданного жениха ему всё-таки не очень подходит. Но зато, вот тебе причина, по которой я мог бы лгать тебе. Ревность.

– Тэд! – воскликнула вдруг женщина, которую он представил как мать ребёнка Бастиана. – Нельзя вываливать на человека некоторые новости… вот так.

– Почему бы и нет? Он должен знать, – повторил ещё раз и им, и себе самому Тэд. – Чёрт подери, он должен знать.

***

– Так это Хаммел тот парень, который был с тобой в ту ночь? – спросила вдруг женщина, не поднимая головы.

– Да, это был он, – ответил Блейн спокойно.

Отрицать было бесполезно. Это тоже было написано в тех документах.

– Его имя не фигурирует в судебных актах, потому что он всё забыл, и потому, что ты так захотел, не так ли? Это была твоя цена за помощь полиции в обвинении твоего отца.

– Более или менее, – снова ответил Блейн искренне, даже не пытаясь опровергнуть её предположения.

– Сколько дали твоему отцу и другим за эту... историю?

– Отцу тридцать лет за его делишки и десять за соучастие. Другим пятерым дали по пятнадцать. Они все были его клиентами, и он специально оставил им ключи от этого дома, чтобы они позабавились как и сколько им заблагорассудится с Куртом, которого заманили туда обманом. И потом, такое ведь случилось не впервые. Подобное происходило с другими… парнями и девушками, которых заставили потом молчать с помощью денег. Когда начался процесс, поступили новые заявления, и многие новые свидетели решились обвинить его.

– И те пятеро... Они должны были развлечься с Куртом, но потом напали и на тебя.

– О, будьте спокойны, Курту досталось не меньше. Только его сперва накачали наркотиками, а меня нет. Я ничего не пропустил.

– Это чудовищно, до чего может дойти человек в своей жестокости, – отметила женщина, как показалось Блейну, с искренним отвращением. Затем внезапно будто бы неожиданное осознание поразило её. – Мой сын… если бы он пришёл раньше… они бы и на него тоже напали, да?

– Вероятно, – холодно ответил Блейн.

К чему было лгать ей?  
Вероятно, это действительно случилось бы, учитывая в каком состоянии были те пятеро.  
Для них один стоил другого.  
Они продемонстрировали это с Блейном, когда переключились на него, бросив Курта, изначально намеченную жертву, как мешок с картошкой.  
Он ожидал новых оскорблений и криков.  
Ожидал услышать, что это его вина, если Бас так рисковал тогда.  
В сущности, он ведь не заявил на отца до этой трагедии, когда мог и должен был это сделать, так?  
Но женщина сказала единственное, чего Блейн никак не ожидал.  
Не от неё, по крайней мере.

– Мне жаль, Блейн. Правда, жаль.

***

– Курт, прости меня, пожалуйста, – сказал Фейт, присев рядом с ним, после того как тот практически рухнул на диван, раздавленный тяжестью новостей, которые Тэд выложил перед ним так поспешно и таким жестоким образом. – Я не собиралась вот так внезапно вваливаться к тебе в дом, и тем более не предполагала сбрасывать тебе на голову подобные новости, как атакующий камикадзе. Тэд убедил меня рассказать тебе правду об Эрике, так зовут мою малышку, по причинам чисто материального характера. Что, должно быть, выглядит не слишком элегантно, но это очень важно. Только поэтому я здесь, а не для того, чтобы как-то задеть или ранить тебя, – сказала она, бросая на Тэда убийственный взгляд. – Мы нуждаемся в тех трёх тысячах долларов, которые Себ присылал каждый месяц, но банку необходимо твоё согласие, чтобы возобновить платежи, которые вы заблокировали. У Эрики диабет, Курт, и я ни за что не стала бы просить тебя, если бы это не было необходимо для блага моей дочери. Сейчас о нас заботится Блейн, но я не считаю это правильным. Он говорит, что ты самый справедливый и рассудительный человек на свете, и сможешь понять, что...

– Блейн? – переспросил вдруг Курт, прерывая женщину.

– Да, Блейн. Он заботился о нас все эти девять месяцев...

– Он знает о... тебе? – спросил Курт, впервые глядя ей прямо в лицо.

И почти сразу сам же себе ответил.  
Ну конечно же он знал! Вот почему он приехал и что хотел заставить Себастиана сделать.  
Возобновить платежи для его дочери.  
Боже… в голове Курта царило полнейшее смятение.  
Себастиан изменял ему и лгал годами.  
И теперь выяснялось, что и Блейн его обманывал.  
Почему?

– Блейн знает очень многое, Курт. Ты удивился как много он знает такого, что тебе неизвестно, – ответил Тэд вместо женщины. – Ты, к примеру, не знаешь о многих… невероятно многих жертвах, которые он принёс и продолжает приносить ради тебя и Себастиана. Чтобы помочь вам поддерживать искру жизни в этой… иллюзии отношений между вами. Да уж, представляю, сколько лжи наплёл тебе Бас, когда уезжал, чтобы повидаться со мной. Или срывался в Чикаго, потому что Эрика в очередной раз попала в больницу. Но самая большая ложь, я считаю, в другом.

– То есть? – спросил Курт с ненавистью, снова обернувшись к мужчине, который сидел напротив него и наблюдал за ним с откровенной снисходительностью.

– Его друзей из Чикаго, тех, которых он никогда не хотел тебе представить, и о которых отказывался говорить. Ты их знаешь. Да, и меня тоже. Ты познакомился со всеми нами восемь лет назад.

– Что… что это значит? Это означает, что Себастиан нас познакомил? Почему я не помню? – спросил Курт, теперь испытывая больше смущение, чем злость.

– Нет, конечно же, нет. Ты и не можешь помнить из-за травмы, правильно? И, в любом случае, нас познакомил не Себастиан, Курт. Нет, это сделал Блейн. Потому что да, его ты тоже знал восемь лет назад.

Мерседес увидела, как он содрогнулся от этих слов, раздавленный тяжестью их смысла.  
Курт начал бы задавать вопросы, ответы на которые не готов был получить.  
Она не могла позволить Тэду продолжать.  
Что задумал этот идиот?

***

– Почему Вас это так интересует? – нахмурившись, спросил Блейн после очередного вопроса Мадлен о развитии событий той адской ночью восьмилетней давности. – Вы ведь были из тех, кто считал, что раз я педик, то мне должны быть по вкусу все извращённые забавы этого человека, нет? Разве не это Вы сказали, когда Себастиан привёл меня к себе домой после больницы? Тогда Вы не поверили моему рассказу о том, что отец со мной делал, так или нет?

– Я не могла, Блейн. Я мать. Как я могла поверить, что кто-то из родителей может дойти до того, чтобы сделать что-то подобное с собственным сыном?

– Он собирался сделать это не со мной, а с моим парнем. Я просто появился там в неподходящий момент. Всё равно, отметины на моём теле могли быть более чем достаточными доказательствами, мне кажется. Ну да ладно... Что Вы намерены делать? Сказать Курту? Потому что Вы не должны. Клянусь, если Вы только попытаетесь, я…

– Успокойся, Блейн. Я ничего не скажу Хаммелу. Я хотела, признаюсь. Честно говоря, я размышляла над этим много дней. Использовать это, чтобы он исчез из жизни моего сына, или оставить всё как есть? Я думала, что смогу найти много интересного о прошлом Хаммела, но не была готова найти… это…

– Тогда почему Вы позвали меня сюда? Не понимаю.

И это было правдой. Блейн не понимал.

– Мне нужны ответы на некоторые вопросы, Блейн. Я хотела, чтобы Хаммел исчез. И я хотела, чтобы он сделал это вместе с тобой. То есть, всё ещё хочу. Поэтому, вот тебе правда в обмен на правду, Блейн. Нечто, что, думаю, тебе следует знать, – сказал Мадлен, снова садясь перед ним. – Ты в курсе, что мы с сыном сильно повздорили в ночь его аварии, и я тебе уже сказала, о чём. Но тебе неизвестно, что это случилось из-за того, что я обнаружила в кармане его куртки. Там была одна вещь, которой я совершенно не ожидала найти. Там было кольцо. Я подумала, что он хотел просить руки Хаммела, и просто не могла принять этого. Я так ему и сказала. Я сказала ему, что если он совершит этот шаг, я отрекусь от него и лишу всего. Буквально всего. И тогда он сказал мне, что на самом деле кольцо было не для Курта, и что он намеревался с ним расстаться. Теперь понимаешь, почему я так старалась заставить его уйти, когда мой сын оказался в коме? Бас больше не хотел его, и, думаю, я решила, что это мой долг…

– Простите, – прервал её Блейн, потрясённый этим открытием. Что за новости? Кому предназначалось это кольцо? Неужели оно было для Тэда? Но тогда почему он ничего не знал об этом? «Сколько ещё у тебя секретов в запасе, Себастиан? Сколько?» – спросил про себя Блейн, а затем продолжил вслух: – Всё равно, Вы действовали неправильно, мэм, и Бас никогда не одобрил бы этого, Вы и сами знаете. Можно было просто передать Курту то, что Бастиан доверил Вам той ночью.

– Я не могла, Блейн.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что я не хочу, чтобы последним воспоминанием о Себастиане было то, что он поступил как мудак с парнем, который его любит. Если бы я выступила в этой роли, чтобы исполнить желание моего сына и дать Хаммелу свободу и возможность вернуться к нормальной жизни, мне это было бы безразлично. Курт продолжал бы любить его. Воспоминание о нём осталось бы важным для кого-то, в случае, если Бас... – Мадлен запнулась, резко вдохнув, и её глаза наполнялись слезами.

Впервые Блейн видел эту женщину такой уязвимой.  
И это его поразило.

– Думаю, можно сказать, что я приносила себя в жертву ради сына. Это так неправильно, Блейн?

***

– Убирайся из этого дома немедленно! – выпалила вдруг Мерседес, обращаясь к Тэду. – Хотя, вообще-то, лучше вам обоим уйти, – продолжила она, бросая взгляд и на Фейт.

– Конечно, – тут же откликнулась женщина, торопливо поднимаясь с дивана.

– Что ты имел в виду, говоря, что мы с Блейном были знакомы восемь лет назад? – спросил Курт Тэда, который даже не пошевелился, чтобы встать.

– Ничего он не имел в виду, Курт. Он просто ведёт себя как последняя скотина, чтобы вбить клин между тобой и Блейном. Ты ведь знаешь, что он ревнует. Уходи сейчас же! – повторила Мерседес, готовая биться за друга не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Тэд, должно быть, почувствовал это, потому что с последней наглой ухмылкой на губах, наконец, встал и направился к двери .

– Мне очень жаль, – сказала снова Фейт, протягивая Мерседес визитку. – Но нам всё же придётся поговорить об этом. Когда он сможет, само собой.

Мерседес взяла листок и кивнула в знак согласия.

– Это похвально, то как вы все стараетесь защитить его. Но, тебе не кажется, что следует дать ему возможность самостоятельного выбора? – сказал Тэд, поравнявшись с ней, прежде чем покинуть дом. – И пусть подумает об Эрике. Может, я и вёл себя как подонок, но это очень важно, и Бас хотел бы, чтобы он с этим разобрался, ты знаешь.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Мерседес облегчённо вздохнула.  
Слишком рано, поняла она, когда услышала вопрос Курта:  
– Что происходит, Мерседес?

***

– Блейн, ты здесь ради Хаммела или ради моего сына? – вдруг спросила Мадлен.

– Ради Курта, прежде всего, но и из-за Себастиана тоже, – честно ответил Блейн, потому что на самом деле не было больше причин лгать этой женщине, которая так раскрылась перед ним.

Можно было верить в её мотивацию?  
Мог он действительно поверить, что Мадлен Смайт так ужасно обращалась с Куртом, только чтобы не выставить в дурном свете сына, и в то же время исполнить то, что считала его последним желанием?  
Ему всё это казалось абсурдным, но он уже давно обнаружил, что Смайты не действовали, как все остальные люди.

 

– Тогда, если ты всё ещё хочешь Курта, помоги мне оторвать его от Себастиана.

– И как?

– Верни его себе, Блейн. Сделай снова своим, – сказала Мадлен с напором.

– Как я уже сказал Вам однажды, Курт не пешка, миссис Смайт. Он наделён разумом и чувствами, а посему, может и должен сам сделать свой выбор, – заключил он, поднимаясь и торопливо ретируясь.

Мадлен, может, и казалась искренней, но что-то говорило ему, что во всей этой истории очень многое было продиктовано исключительно её интересом, а не Себастиана.

– Тогда ты должен оставить ему возможность выбора во всём… И, Блейн! – окликнула его вдруг женщина, заставляя обернуться к ней снова. – Я должна попросить у тебя прощения. Я всегда думала, что ты как твой отец. Я думала, что яблоко не могло упасть далеко от яблони. Но ты совсем не такой, как твой отец, Блейн.

– Знаете, это самый приятный комплимент, какой мне когда-либо делали. Но хочу внести ясность, миссис Смайт. Курт не должен ничего знать. Вы поняли меня? Ничего. Меня не волнует, что Вы считаете себя обязанной делать ради Себастиана. Попробуйте только пойти против меня в этом, и я заставлю Вас дорого заплатить, поверьте. Никто больше не причинит боли Курту, никогда.

***

Блейн часто задумывался о том, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы он был одним из тех людей, которые обладают неким шестым чувством, которые чуют приближение беды.  
Он никогда не чувствовал запаха проблем, даже когда они были уже практически под носом, и со временем понял, что это действительно хреново. 

Когда он вернулся в дом, единственным, что его беспокоило, была дилемма – заказать пиццу или китайскую еду.  
Ну, ладно, ещё он ломал голову, как удостовериться, что Мадлен не передумает и не решит рассказать обо всём Курту.  
Он не слишком доверял материнской любви этой женщины.

Он вошёл, запер дверь, повесил на место куртку. Простые жесты, повторённые тысячу раз.  
Подняв глаза, он нежно улыбнулся Курту, входящему в этот момент в гостиную.  
– Эй, – поприветствовал он его. – Что скажешь, закажем пиццу, или, может, китайскую еду… или мексиканскую? Хотя, нет, ты такое не ешь. Тогда, может, пойдём опробуем новый ресторан на Двадцать третьей, хочешь?

– Почему ты мне не сказал?

Сердитый тон Курта сразу заставил его насторожиться.  
Хорошенько приглядевшись к нему, Андерсон понял, что что-то было не так.  
Курт был зол, буквально дрожал, и его глаза заметно опухли.  
Верный признак того, что он плакал.

– Что Курт… что я должен был тебе сказать? – спросил он в замешательстве.

– Что у Себастиана есть дочь, Блейн, для начала. Или, что он регулярно трахался с Тэдом в течение последних трёх лет, на выбор.

Эти слова были как нож в сердце для Блейна.  
Он не беспокоился о себе, разумеется, а о Курте, которому сейчас, наверняка, было больно.  
Не задумываясь, он бросился к нему, чтобы обнять, но увидел, как тот отшатнулся.  
– Кто тебе сказал? – спросил он тогда, остановившись.  
– Это имеет значение? – спросил Курт.

С момента, когда Тэд ушёл, внутри него бушевал пожар.  
Разочарование.  
Боль.  
Гнев.  
Даже Мерседес не удалось его успокоить.  
Больше того, Хаммел выгнал её не самым деликатным образом, чтобы остаться одному.  
И теперь он не понимал, на кого злится сильнее – на Себастиана, за измену, или на Блейна, за обман.

– Я сделал это… я держал это в тайне, потому что обещал Себастиану, – ответил Блейн. – Когда Фейт не смогла больше с ним связаться и перестала получать деньги, которые Бас посылал ей каждый месяц, мы подумали, что он... просто оставил нас. Что он решил забыть о них и предоставить самим себе. Поэтому я приехал искать его. Мы не знали о его аварии мы... не знали.

– Бас никогда бы этого не сделал. С чего бы ему бросать вас вот так, без объяснений?

– Поверь, Курт! У него было полно причин, чтобы оставить нас и уехать, не говоря куда, – ответил Блейн, начиная слегка раздражаться.  
Он не понимал причин таких нападок Курта.

– Но ты мне не скажешь, какие именно, не так ли?

– Нет… я не могу, Курт, – ответил Блейн с болью в голосе. – Послушай, можешь не верить мне, но я сделал это не только для Себастиана, Курт, я сделал это и ради тебя, чтобы тебе не пришлось страдать.

– Да какое тебе дело было, раз ты даже не знал меня тогда? Ах нет, погоди-ка, точно!.. Тэд сказал, что на самом деле я давно знал тебя. Что мы познакомились восемь лет назад. Это правда, Блейн?

Страх охватил Блейна.  
Что ещё ему сказали?  
И при чём здесь был Тэд? Это был он?

– Чёрт тебя подери, Блейн, это правда или нет? – взорвался Курт, когда увидел, что тот медлит с ответом.

– Это правда, – тихо произнёс Блейн. – Мы уже были знакомы восемь лет назад, это случилось незадолго до твоей автомобильной аварии.

Ему хотелось бы добавить: «Нас познакомил Бас».  
Потому что, по идее, его друг вполне заслужил, чтобы он потянул и его с собой на дно в этой истории, разве нет?  
Потому что было бы только справедливо, если бы Курт узнал, что, когда Бас представился ему, на самом деле он лгал, потому что уже знал его, так?  
Или, может, он уже знает?  
Что вообще происходит?

– Почему ты не сказал мне? – снова спросил Курт.

Он хотел правды.  
Всего лишь самой простой правды.  
Но именно этого Блейн не мог дать ему.  
Не всю, по крайней мере.  
Возможно, он недооценивал его силу, как сказал Бёрт.  
Но он не мог рисковать, чтобы увидеть, как эта правда его убивает.  
И в конце концов, своё решение он уже принял, дав обещание Себастиану.

– Это было… ничего особенного, мы виделись пару раз вскользь, не более. Я даже не запомнил толком. – «Продолжай лгать, Блейн, у тебя это стало неплохо получаться, так что, продолжай…» – сказал он сам себе.

– По словам Тэда, было куда больше этого.

– Ну, тогда, может, тебе следует поговорить об этом с ним, потому что я не знаю, что ещё сказать. Да и что толку, если, похоже, ты готов верить всем, кроме меня, правильно?

Курт застыл на месте от этого гневного срыва.  
Он никак не ожидал такого.  
Здесь и сейчас он был единственным, кто имел право сердиться.

Он доверился Блейну.  
А теперь стоял там, со слезами на глазах и сердцем, что грозило вырваться из груди.  
Он пытался убедить себя, что они должны быть только друзьями, что так было бы лучше для обоих.  
Но не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что он не выдержит этого, что не сможет быть только его другом.  
Его желание снова оказаться в его объятиях, довериться ему, позволить освободить себя от тревог… его любовь, слишком очевидная теперь для Курта – всего этого было слишком много, чтобы он мог это игнорировать.  
Даже в такой момент, несмотря на весь его гнев.

Тем не менее, именно это он должен был продолжать делать.  
Потому что не предательство Себастиана ранило его, а то, что Блейн ему солгал.

– Я должен доверять тебе Блейн? Но кто ты такой для меня, чтобы говорить это? Я ничего не знаю о тебе. Ничего. Ты солгал о вещах, которые так важны для меня! В то время как я переживал, что изменяю с тобой Себастиану, ты умолчал о том, что он уже делал это по отношению ко мне в течение целых трёх лет. С парнем, который сейчас и с тобой тоже трахается. И который явился сюда, чтобы заявить права на вас обоих. Почему бы нет, в конце концов, кто упрекнёт его в этом? Я должен доверять тебе, Блейн? А что ты сделал для того, чтобы я мог тебе доверять?

Эти слова были как удар наотмашь.  
Блейн почувствовал себя настолько отверженным Куртом лишь однажды, когда тот говорил о Себастиане в первый вечер.  
Тогда он решил, что надежда умерла, и ему нет больше уголка в его сердце.  
В том самом сердце, которое – у него ушло немного времени, чтобы понять это – по-прежнему являлось частью его собственного и билось в такт с его.

Он опустил голову, ему не хотелось думать об этом.

«Боль преодолевается только другой болью», – сказал ему однажды кто-то.  
Блейн мог бы поспорить с этим утверждением.  
Боли – физической и эмоциональной – он пережил порядком и теперь был достаточно уверен, что чтобы преодолеть те ужасные воспоминания, ему не нужна другая боль, но, скорее... любовь, страсть, радость, счастье.  
Доверие. Да, кто-то, кто верил бы в него.  
Неужели он не заслуживал этого?

Одним словом? Ему нужен был Курт.  
Который, однако, не доверял ему.  
И то как он обращался к нему, было словно пронизывающий ветер, что проникал под кожу и не оставлял места для логических рассуждений.  
Более того, в тот момент, он в принципе не был в состоянии думать, и, возможно, это было к лучшему.  
Почему Курт винил его, а не Себастиана?

Осознание пришло внезапно, и всё стало так ясно, что он не смог не обозвать себя мысленно идиотом за то, что не пожелал увидеть этого сразу.

– Ну, конечно! Это именно то, чего ты хотел, правда ? Ты только и ждал предлога, чтобы снова притормозить… чтобы всё не стало слишком серьёзно, слишком интимно… просто слишком между нами! Потому что, пока мы трахаемся – всё в полном порядке! Потому что мне позволительно проникать в тебя членом, но не моей сущностью, не так ли? Потому что тебя устраивает, если я встану на колени и отсосу тебе, но как только я осмеливаюсь попытаться узнать настоящего Курта или хочу показать тебе истинного Блейна, всё летит к чертям, так?! Потому что твой парень может трахать всех, кого пожелает, и совершать какие угодно ошибки, я один буду расплачиваться, верно? Потому что так тебе не придётся отдавать мне своё сердце, между тем как ты с готовностью предоставляешь мне свою задницу.

Звук пощёчины прозвучал как выстрел.  
– Уходи, Блейн. Убирайся из этого дома. Просто… уходи.

Ненависть.  
Ненависть, которую излучали не только эти слова, но и выражение Курта.  
Блейн хорошо знал это чувство.  
Он научился игнорировать, а не только испытывать его.  
Но он ни разу не видел его на лице Курта. Не по отношению к себе, по крайней мере.  
И это убивало.

– Ты слышал меня? Уходи, уходи, УХОДИ! – выкрикнул Курт с ещё большей яростью.

И в этом Блейн мог его удовлетворить.  
В этом Блейн стал настоящим экспертом. Даже если не хотел. Даже если каждая частичка его существа противилась этому. Но он стал мастером и в этом тоже: делать то, чего не хотел, для блага других.

– Я вернусь забрать вещи, когда тебя не будет, – сказал он.

А затем вышел из этого дома.

Одна минута.  
Две.  
Время ползло медленно.

Он вышел из дома. Да.  
Но не из сердца Курта.  
Не из его души.

Какого чёрта он только что сделал? Что натворил?  
Ответом был лишь звук его собственных слёз, что падали на землю.  
Нет, не так всё должно было закончиться.

– Блейн! – закричал он вдруг, выбегая за ним следом, бросаясь вниз по лестнице.

– Блейн! – продолжал он звать. 

Он даже вошёл в гараж.  
Он сделал это впервые за почти десять месяцев.  
И не заметил обломков мотоцикла Себастиана.  
Единственное, что бросилось ему в глаза, это то, что не хватало мото Блейна.

Блейна… его Блейна.

_– Блейн, я никогда не скажу тебе «прощай»..._  
_– Ты – любовь всей моей жизни, Курт…_

Воспоминание.  
Сон.  
Дежавю.  
Что? Что?.. Что это было?

 

Курт не знал. 

А Блейн..  
От него не осталось больше и следа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В этом фанфике Курт и Блейн ровесники и, следовательно, закончили бы школу вместе, если бы не случилось то, что случилось, и Блейну не пришлось бы повторять выпускной класс по причинам, которые станут известны ближе к концу истории. 
> 
> **
> 
> Так автор видит Фейт.


	15. Ошибки.

Боль.  
Ощущение пустоты.  
Тоска.  
Гнев.  
Смятение.

Всё это и ещё многое другое испытывал Курт в тот момент.  
Сидя на земляном полу своего гаража, он уставился неподвижным взглядом на обломки мотоцикла Бастиана, не в состоянии понять.  
Многое, слишком многое.

А ведь он был не из тех, кто подчиняется ходу событий без борьбы, без попытки изменить их или, по крайней мере, хоть сколько-нибудь во всём разобраться.  
Во всяком случае, это было так в не слишком далёкие времена.

Себастиан лгал ему.  
Но, как оказалось, и Блейн делал это же.  
Себастиан изменял ему с другим в течение трёх лет и имел ребёнка от женщины, о которой Курту никогда ничего не было известно.  
Блейн умолчал об этих секретах своего друга и о том, что знал его самого ещё в те времена, когда он учился в средней школе Лаймы.

Было совершенно ясно, чьи проступки серьёзнее.  
И всё же Курт злился только на Блейна.  
Почему?  
Почему осознание того, что Блейн ему лгал, ранило сильнее, чем измена Себастиана?  
При том, что эта измена причиняла ему боль и немалую.

Сейчас впервые он мог судить о них обоих справедливо.  
Если Курт задумывался о том, что Себастиан от него скрывал, на мгновение от гнева и охватывавшей его ярости он забывал, где находится и что делает, и тогда ему удавалось полностью открыться навстречу тому, что он чувствовал к Блейну.  
И чувства эти были настолько сложны, что их просто невозможно испытывать к кому-то, кого знаешь всего пару месяцев.  
Даже с Бастианом у него ушло два года, чтобы настолько раскрыться.

Поэтому для него было важнее предательство Блейна, чем Себастиана?  
Неужели из-за чувства вины по отношению к своему парню в коме, и действительно только из-за этого, он не мог признать, что его чувства к Блейну становились с каждым днём сильнее?

Курт чувствовал себя виноватым во многом.

Он чувствовал вину перед Себастианом и не понимал, почему.  
Он чувствовал себя в долгу перед Блейном и не понимал, почему.  
Он не понимал, что испытал и не знал, почему.

Он знал только, что ему вот уже десять месяцев не хватает Себастиана.  
И что ему нужен Блейн.  
Курт хотел, чтобы он обнял и утешил его.  
Хотел вдохнуть его запах.  
Хотел, чтобы эти сильные руки прижимали его к себе.  
Он хотел его там, рядом, чёрт возьми!  
Несмотря ни на что, он хотел его рядом.

*****

Блейн мчался на своём мотоцикле быстро, как ветер.  
Нарезая круги по незнакомым улицам, сам не зная, куда его несёт, лишь бы не прерывать этой бешеной гонки.

Он был в ярости.  
Полон боли и разочарования.  
Но больше всего он чувствовал дикую усталость.

Он вышел из дома Курта, совершая над собой насилие, чтобы не остаться там и бороться.  
Схватить Курта за плечи, встряхнуть его, накричать, что угодно, пока он не признал бы, что ничего ещё не потеряно.  
Не между ними.

Но он не мог.

Самое важное, чтобы Курту было хорошо, чтобы он был счастлив, и если рядом с ним это было невозможно, ему оставалось только исчезнуть.  
Это он обещал своему другу и, среди многого другого, это было единственное обещание, данное Бастиану, которое он готов был сдержать любой ценой.

Но прежде ему нужно было кое-что сделать.

******

Сантана знала, что рано или поздно должно было случиться нечто подобное.  
Она твердила об этом с тех пор, когда вся эта история только началась, и сейчас не могла не думать «Я же говорила».

Поэтому ей не нравилось видеть Блейна рядом с Куртом.  
Было много, слишком много, между этими двумя, чтобы однажды это не обернулось бедой.

Нет, конечно, она не ожидала, что выяснится что её друг Бас на самом деле редкая сволочь и предатель, ради Бога! Впрочем, это было не так уж и важно, если результат оставался всё тот же – Курт страдал.

Одна только мысль занимала её, пока сломя голову она летела вниз по лестнице.  
Найти Курта прежде, чем он наделает глупостей.  
Или примет поспешные решения, продиктованные болью.  
Решения, от которых потом чёрта с два кому-нибудь удастся заставить его отказаться, потому что, блять, Хаммел такой упёртый!

Сантана знала, что найдёт его в гараже.  
Как только Мерседес рассказала ей, что случилось, и Лопес увидела, что дома его не было, то сразу помчалась туда.

Сантана всегда заботилась о Курте.  
После аварии Себастиана она взяла на себя заботу присматривать за ним вместо его парня, находящегося в коме, и да, это было отчасти продиктовано глубокой привязанностью к Смайту, но, прежде всего, ради самого Курта.

Она перебралась в Нью-Йорк девятнадцати лет от роду, надеясь сделать карьеру певицы.  
Бросив университет Луисвилля после нескольких месяцев обучения, она явочным порядком устроилась жить с этой занудой Берри и Куртом.  
В течение этих месяцев совместного проживания, пока Бриттани не закончила среднюю школу и не переехала в Нью-Йорк, в свою очередь, чтобы быть с ней, их отношения росли вместе с ними, и превратились в практически братскую нерушимую связь.  
Курт всегда был готов подставить плечо, когда Сантана нуждалась в этом, и наоборот.

Как только девушка вошла в гараж, она увидела его: Курт сидел на земле, прислонившись к стене и уставившись невидящим взглядом на обломки мотоцикла Себастиана.  
Она уже потеряла счёт, сколько раз пыталась убедить друга выбросить их.  
Но он не хотел.

– Это мотоцикл Бастиана, и ему решать, – повторял Курт.

Как будто там было, что решать.  
Не осталось ничего, над чем работать, и ещё меньше, что можно было бы восстановить.  
Нечего было спасать.  
Только куча металлического лома и спущенных шин.

Сантана спрашивала себя, не превратились ли в это и отношения между Куртом и Себастианом.  
Она спрашивала себя, стоило ли хранить верность истории, которую невозможно было ни продолжать, ни закончить.  
Она спрашивала себя, это ли нужно Курту.  
Однако, глядя на него сейчас, она сильно сомневалась в этом.

Курт казался сломленным, как в ночь после аварии, когда, вернувшись из больницы, он закрылся в комнате и не выходил оттуда три дня подряд.  
Пока она не вломилась к нему и не вынудила встать и бороться за своего мужчину.

Но за кого ей следовало заставить его сражаться сейчас?  
За того, кто лгал ему, или за парня, которого он забыл?

Сантана знала ответ на этот вопрос, прекрасно знала.  
За себя.  
Всегда и в любом случае за себя самого.

– Курт, вставай! Тут сплошная грязь, а эти брюки, на вскидку, стоят не меньше двухсот долларов, – сказала она, подходя к нему и усаживаясь рядом.

– Триста пятьдесят, если уж точно, Сантана, – проронил он тихо, не сводя взгляд с того, что осталось от мотоцикла.

– Ты в порядке, Курти? – спросила тогда девушка, вполне сознавая, насколько глупо звучал сейчас этот вопрос.

– Нет… какой к чёрту в порядке?.. Мой парень изменял мне с другим, и у него дочь от женщины, о которой я ничего не знал. А парень, с которым я встречаюсь сейчас? О, он знал всё это, но молчал и, к тому же, забыл упомянуть, что мы с ним уже были знакомы восемь лет назад, – сказал Курт с ироничной ноткой в голосе, что никак не вязалась с хмурым и потерянным выражением на его лице.

– Вы с Блейном теперь вместе?

– Нет!.. Нет, мы не вместе, и… господи, Санти! Из всего, что я сейчас сказал, ты считаешь, что именно это самое главное? – ответил Курт, заметно нервничая из-за того, что проговорился.

– Ты любишь его, Курт? – не отступила девушка, действительно заинтересованная теперь. 

– Я не… я не хочу говорить об этом сейчас, Сантана, – едва слышно проговорил Курт, прижимая колени к груди.

– Думаю, ты уже и так ответил, знаешь? Так, стало быть, что тебя задело на самом деле? Ложь Себастиана или Блейна?

– Я не знаю, – ответил Курт снова. И это было правдой. Он не знал, потому что не мог этого понять.

– Возможно, настоящая проблема заключается именно в этом. Если не знаешь, что тебя ранит, откуда тебе знать, как действовать? Разбуди льва, что есть в тебе, Курт, ну же!

– Я не лев, Сантана, в лучшем случае, ягнёнок, – сказал он, впервые с начала разговора глядя ей в лицо.

– Когда лев сознаёт свою силу, никому его не остановить, Курт. И ты – лев. Поэтому сейчас встань, прими тёплую ванну, расслабься и поешь, а после хорошенько выспись. Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь, Курти. Всё наладится.

Курт не верил в это.  
На этот раз он знал, что всё наладится, только если он сам всё наладит.  
Вот только он не знал, как это сделать.

Он позволил подруге помочь ему подняться и прижать к себе, а затем послушно отправился за ней домой.  
Во всём этом бардаке было одно, что он непременно должен был сделать. И он сделал это сразу же, как только остался один.

Он взял свой мобильник и позвонил Блейну.

*****

Тэд ждал.  
Просто сидел на кровати, сжав голову в ладонях, и ждал.

Он знал, что, рано или поздно, кто-нибудь явится за расплатой.

Когда Фейт дала ему пощечину, едва они покинули дом Курта, он принял её молча и так же молча выслушал гневную речь женщины.

– Не смей никогда больше, слышишь, никогда, использовать интересы моей дочери для осуществления твоих идиотских планов мести, Харвуд! – выплюнула она ему в лицо, прежде чем броситься вниз по лестнице и исчезнуть.

Она была права, и Тэд знал это прекрасно.  
Во всей этой истории не было её вины, как не было вины Курта или Блейна.  
Только они с Себастианом были виноваты.  
Один – потому что лгал.  
Другой – потому что позволял ему это делать и пользовался этой ложью, обманывая даже самого себя в неодолимом желании поверить, будто за всем этим скрывалось гораздо больше, чем то, что было на самом деле. 

Да, Тэд сейчас страдал.  
Но виноват в этом был только он сам.  
Себастиан никогда и ничего ему не обещал.  
Ни разу он не сказал «Ради тебя я оставлю Курта».  
Больше того, то, что он говорил каждый раз, то, что всегда повторял, было:

_– Я люблю его, Тэд. Может быть, не так, как он того заслуживает, но я его люблю._

_– И поэтому ты только что оттрахал меня как проклятый? Потому что любишь его?_

_– Нет, я трахал тебя как проклятый, потому что я и тебя тоже люблю, Тэд. И ничего не могу с этим поделать. Хотел бы… ради тебя и ради него, но не могу. Я люблю его, как люблю тебя._

_– Но не любишь меня настолько, чтобы оставить его, правильно Смайт?_

_– Нет, не настолько. И, может быть, не люблю его достаточно, чтобы оставить тебя._

Ему следовало бы ненавидеть Себастиана, он это понимал.  
И всё же не мог.  
Себастиан действительно любил его по-своему, он знал.  
Возможно, во многом другом у него не было уверенности – почти во всём остальном, говоря по правде – но он знал, что те чувства были и были они настоящими.  
Что его не просто использовали.

Когда он был с Тэдом, Себастиан принадлежал ему.  
По-настоящему и глубоко.  
Это прекращалось, только когда он возвращался к Курту.  
И проблема была именно в этом.  
Как бы он ни любил его, он всегда возвращался к Курту.  
И точно так же, как бы он ни любил Курта, всегда возвращался к Тэду.

Из-за этого он продолжал жить так, несмотря ни на что, в течение целых трёх лет.  
И именно поэтому он должен был сейчас перестать причинять зло сам себе.

Но это было только начало, и он прекрасно знал.

Потому что сейчас Тэд знал, что должен сказать ему «прощай» так, как он не сумел сделать это, даже когда думал, что тот окончательно выбрал Курта.  
Потому что сейчас Тэд знал, что заслуживает реального шанса, чтобы продолжить жить.  
И не так, как он, обманывая себя, пытался сделать это с Блейном, на деле оставаясь на скамейке запасных, ожидая и довольствуясь крохами.  
Но по-настоящему, на этот раз.  
И это причиняло боль.  
Это разрывало его изнутри больше, чем всё остальное.  
Но он был готов.  
Он правда так думал.

Поэтому, когда постучали в дверь его комнаты, он не удивился.  
А просто сказал сам себе: «Пора».  
Потому что он знал, что кто бы ни стоял за этой дверью, ему следует быть готовым к новым ударам.

Так что, оказаться на полу от встречи с кулаком Блейна, не стало для него большим сюрпризом.  
В действительности, из всех, он имел больше прав наброситься на него с побоями после всей этой истории.  
Андерсон вошёл внутрь сразу после того, как ударил его, закрывая за собой дверь, и протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь встать.

– Ты это честно заработал, знаешь лучше меня, – произнёс он спокойно. Гораздо спокойнее, чем Тэд ожидал.

– А я вроде ничего и не сказал, как мне кажется. Но он должен был узнать, – ответил Тэд, вставая.

– Его это убило, выяснить всё это таким образом о Себастиане… и потом, к чему это сейчас, Тэд? Возможно, Себастиан и не проснётся больше, зачем было марать его образ в глазах Курта? 

– Ах, образ Себастиана Идеального, которого никогда не существовало, верно? Ну, теперь Курт знает. Себастиан заслужил того, чтобы я сыграл с ним эту шутку, и я знаю, что тебе не понять, но поверь, он мне это задолжал. Потому что он проснётся. Я знаю, это случится. Он проснётся. Когда будет готов. И в тот момент ему придётся дать ответы кому-то. А Курт... Что ж, всё правильно. По крайней мере, сейчас у него в руках все кусочки мозаики, и он может, наконец, выбрать сознательно, с кем остаться.

– Он выгнал меня из дома, – выдохнул Блейн, садясь на кровать.

– Вот именно! Нет, подумать только... что за придурок. Имеет все возможности, чтобы, наконец, свободно выбрать… и что он делает? Гонит тебя? Это должно бы сказать многое о том, что он действительно к тебе чувствует. Блять!!! Он ещё глупее, чем я думал! – не сдержался Тэд. Он так и пылал праведным гневом, и даже не пытался скрыть этого.

– Ты не знаешь его, Тэд, ты не знаешь о нём ничего, чтобы так судить его. Он просто напуган. И, возможно, тебе стоило умолчать о том, что мы с ним были уже знакомы восемь лет назад, если ты действительно хотел, чтобы он выбрал меня, не считаешь? О чём ты вообще думал, Тэд?

– О том, чтобы дать тебе реальный шанс оставить всё позади, наконец. Я ничего не сказал ему о нападении, Блейн, ты знаешь, что я бы никогда так не поступил. Но почему он не должен знать, что ты появился в его жизни раньше? Почему он не должен знать, что Смайт лгал ему даже в этом? Потому что… ты ведь ему сказал, что это он вас познакомил, правда? Скажи мне, что тебе хватило духа, использовать этот шанс…

Молчание Блейна стало более чем исчерпывающим ответом для Тэда.

– Так значит, и ты придурок не меньше! Клянусь, вы просто идеальная пара. И ты прав. Я не знаю Курта. По крайней мере, не теперешнего. Но я знаю тебя, Блейн, ну, или так я думал, – ответил Тэд уже тише, но все ещё с ощутимой яростью в голосе. – Это глупо, винить во всём тебя. И если ты сам не понимаешь этого, в твоей голове куда больше тараканов, чем я полагал. И сначала он страдает, и потом напуган, и не должен знать определённые вещи… и что это за хуйня? Блять, Блейн! Когда ты начнёшь думать о себе, прежде чем о других? Ты не устал ещё? Ты не из тех, кто сдаётся или убегает. Ты никогда не делал этого, Блейн, почему с ним ты поступаешь так?

– Потому что это моя вина, если с ним случилось то, что случилось. Это моя вина, если он больше не тот Курт, каким мог бы быть. Это моя вина…

Эти слова, произнесённые шёпотом, но с твёрдым убеждением, поразили Тэда.  
Он до сих пор не понимал, какие мысли мучили друга.  
Неужели он действительно считал себя ответственным за то, что совершили те пятеро преступников и этот монстр, его отец?  
Это было невозможно...

– Нет, Блейн, – сказал он уверенно. – Это вина твоего отца. Может быть, Себастиана, который не знает, чего хочет. И, возможно, жизни, которая бывает настоящей сукой иногда. Но не твоя, совершенно точно не твоя, Блейн.

– Я позволил, чтобы мой отец действовал безнаказанно в течение многих лет, несмотря на то, что он делал со мной. Я не смог защитить его той ночью, Тэд. Я не могу ничего от него требовать, я не имею права силой сталкивать его лицом к лицу с чем-то, чего он не помнит… и хорошо, что не помнит.

– Почему ты так недооцениваешь его, Блейн?

– Это не так, Тэд. Я просто боюсь.

– Чего, Блейн?

– Потерять его навсегда. Что он возненавидит меня, как, в своё время, я ненавидел себя сам. Я так сильно люблю его, что предпочитаю, чтобы он ничего не знал и был счастлив с другим, чем, зная, был несчастлив со мной. Это так тяжело понять?

– Нет… но он не был счастлив с Себастианом. Или, может, даже и был, но всё равно жил во лжи. Ты знаешь, о чём я, Блейн. Когда Бас исчез, и я рассказал тебе о нас, помнишь, что ты мне ответил? «Ты жил во лжи, Тэд, и делал это сознательно. Он никогда бы не выбрал тебя, и Бас сам продолжал говорить тебе об этом». И это было правдой, Блейн. Каждое чёртово слово. Возможно, мне не следует совать нос в чужие дела, но ты, в определённом смысле, моё дело. Потому что ты мой друг. Лучший, осмелюсь сказать. Блейн, в тебе я вижу себя. И я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал, как страдал я. Чёрт возьми, если и есть кто-то, кто заслуживает быть счастливым, это ты! – сказал Тэд и он действительно так думал.

Он видел, что Блейну пришлось вынести после событий той ночи.  
Видел его полностью разбитым и видел, как нечеловеческими усилиями ему удалось возродиться из пепла.  
Видел, как он сгибался под тяжестью бремени, что нёс в одиночку и по собственному же решению.  
Но Блейн никогда не сдавался.  
Никогда, ни единого раза он не пожалел о счастье, подаренном неведением, которое он сумел вернуть Курту.

Тэд знал, что Блейн иногда шпионил за Куртом издалека, в период процесса.  
Часто он сопровождал его, потому что Блейну всё ещё было затруднительно водить самому из-за некоторых травм.  
И они сидели в машине, слушая диск Katy Perry и наблюдая, как Курт смеётся со своими друзьями, или отправляется с семьёй на ужин в пятницу.  
Тэд видел, что Блейн неимоверно страдает в те моменты, и тем не менее, счастлив счастью Курта.

Да, если кто-то и заслуживал того, чтобы быть полностью и абсолютно счастливым, так это был Блейн Андерсон, по глубокому убеждению Тэда.

– Мне конец, в любом случае, Тэд, – говорил между тем Блейн. – Потому что моё счастье – это он. И если я не могу быть с Куртом, значит не могу быть счастливым. И я смирился с этим, знаешь? Моя жизнь была в Чикаго, его здесь с Бастианом... Я двигался вперёд.

– Дерьмо собачье, Андерсон. Ты никогда никуда не двигался, – перебил его Тэд решительно.

И это было правдой.  
Даже когда они с Блейном использовали друг друга, потому что считали, что Курт и Себастиан счастливы вместе, «забыть и двигаться вперёд» было тем, чего ни один из них никогда так и не сделал.

– Может, это и так, – признал, сдаваясь, Блейн, – но это сильнее меня. Курт не идеален. Он вовсе не совершенный. Не всегда нежен или справедлив. Но он идеальный для меня. И… блять, ни к чему мне были напоминания, насколько правильно я чувствую себя с ним рядом... Мне и без того было хреново от одной мысли о том, что он с Себастианом. Курт, как болезнь, лишает меня сил и поражает мой разум, сердце и душу. Идеальная болезнь, от которой мне не исцелиться, Тэд.

– Вот же ж!.. Плохи твои дела, – только и сказал тот, очевидно впечатлённый этими словами. – Ты действительно исцёлен от кого-то, только когда тебе уже даже неинтересно, с кем он забывает тебя, Блейн. Это говорил Бурже. Возможно, он тоже так и не излечился от тебя, если всё ещё чувствует и помнит, определённые эмоции, когда ты рядом, нет?

– Ну… Курт забыл меня без чьей бы то ни было помощи, технически, учитывая, что Бас появился уже после. Это тоже должно мне о чём-то говорить, нет?

– Может быть. А, может, тебе стоит задуматься над тем фактом, что едва вы вновь встретились, он снова впустил тебя в своё сердце, ровным счётом ничего о тебе не зная.

– Он пускает меня в свою постель и к своему телу, Тэд, а не в сердце.

– Желать, разве не то же самое, что любить? – спросил Тэд, думая о постоянном желании, что испытывал к нему Бас.

Что притягивало его как магнит всякий раз, когда они были вместе.  
И он проклял себя, когда понял, что надеется на положительный ответ.  
Что ж, ему тоже никогда не излечился от этой смешной одержимости любовью Себастиана?

– Нет. Я так не думаю, – разрушил все его надежды Блейн. – Могу я остаться здесь на эту ночь? Завтра я найду где остановиться… или, может, вернусь домой в Чикаго… теперь, когда Курт всё знает, мне не нужно оставаться здесь, он сам позаботится о Фейт и Эрике, я уверен.

– Конечно, ты можешь остаться, Блейн, – мягко ответил Тэд, радуясь, что произошедшее не изменило их отношений.

Не дружеских, по крайней мере, поскольку, что касалось секса между ними, с этим было покончено, и они оба это знали.  
Для Блейна – когда он начал спать с Куртом.  
Для Тэда – когда он понял, что не хотел Блейна ради Блейна, и что ему просто нужен был кто-то, кто заполнил бы пустоту, оставленную Бастианом.

– Спасибо. Пойду приму душ, – сказал Блейн и быстро исчез в ванной.

И в это момент его мобильник, брошенный на кровати, зазвонил.

Тэд не хотел смотреть, кто это.  
У него не было привычки совать нос в чужие дела, но, так или иначе, он наворотил немало, и ему следовало исправить всё.  
Так что, он не стал сообщать Блейну, что его телефон звонит, и взял его, чтобы посмотреть, от кого вызов.

Курт, как он и подозревал.

Естественно, он не ответил.  
И, само собой, каждый раз, когда сигнал нового вызова звучал в комнате, он нажимал на кнопку «отменить».  
А затем удалял входящие звонки.

Он не знал, сколько могло так продолжаться, прежде чем Блейн выйдет из ванной, но надеялся, что Хаммел сдастся раньше.

Новый звук прервал ход его мыслей.  
На этот раз Хаммел отправил сообщение, которое Тэд, разумеется, открыл.

От Курта: «Блейн, вернись ко мне».

Никаких извинений.  
Никаких чувств.  
Только требования.

Тэду не потребовалось много, чтобы решить, как действовать.  
Он нажал на кнопку «Удалить» и стёр сообщение.

Очевидно, Курту многому следовало научиться.  
Во-первых, что Блейн не его игрушка.  
Во-вторых, что Блейн заслуживает лучшего отношения, намного лучшего.

Он действительно хочет его?  
Что ж, на этот раз ему придётся доказать это.

 

****

 

Курт никогда не был в этой части Нью-Йорка.  
Но именно здесь Фейт назначила ему встречу.  
В небольшом кафе рядом с отелем, где девушка остановилась.

Когда Курт воспользовался визиткой, которую оставила ему Мерседес, чтобы позвонить ей, он понятия не имел, что скажет.  
Вероятно, он просто хотел получить больше подробностей обо всей этой жуткой путанице.

И потом, он был весь на нервах.  
Ему необходимо было чем-то заняться.  
Он не мог продолжать пребывать в режиме ожидания, как делал это в течение последних десяти месяцев.

Блейн не отвечал на его телефонные звонки и сообщения, чего, в сущности Курт и ожидал.  
Он и сам считал, что заслуживает этого, потому что, да, узнать все эти новости оказалось нелёгким испытанием, конечно, но он не дал Блейну даже возможности объясниться.  
Он набросился на Андерсона с обвинениями, изливая на него гнев, который, на самом деле, должен был испытывать только по отношению Себастиану.

И, как если бы этого было недостаточно, той ночью вернулись его странные сны.  
Только на этот раз он отчётливо видел лицо того таинственного парня, и это было лицо Блейна.  
Но Блейна, отличавшегося от того, которого он знал сейчас.  
Совсем юного, с волосами, которые не топорщились непослушными кудряшками, а были тщательно приглажены гелем, как он видел на фотографиях, которые тот показал ему, когда только что прибыл в Нью-Йорк.  
В этих снах они были просто двое беззаботных мальчишек, и были вместе.  
В Лайма Бин, дома у Курта или у Блейна.  
И в каком-то великолепном саду…

Курт не понимал.  
У парня из его снов никогда не было лица.  
Почему теперь он обрёл черты Блейна?  
Неужели он успел так сильно истосковаться по нему, что подсознание Курта подбрасывало его образ в эти сны, такие яркие и важные для него?

Погружённый в такие мысли, он добрался, наконец, до кафе, где его ожидала Фейт.  
Это было милое, уютное местечко, не очень многолюдное и спокойное.  
Идеально подходящее для тех, кому необходимо поговорить.  
Курт собрался с духом и вошёл.

Ещё с порога он увидел, что Фэйт он уже пришла и ждала его, сидя за столом перед дымящейся чашкой кофе и раскрытой тетрадью, в которой что-то писала.

– Извини за опоздание, – сказал он, подойдя. – Я не сразу сумел найти это место.

– Не беспокойся, – ответила девушка, улыбаясь открыто и искренне. – Я провела это время с пользой, сделала пару набросков для моей работы.

– О, да? И чем ты занимаешься? Если я не слишком любопытен, разумеется, – спросил он, чтобы начать разговор, усаживаясь напротив.

– Создаю кукол для детей. Текстильных, ну, знаешь, из ткани? Эрика постоянно заставляет меня выдумывать всё новых, и я решила, что могла бы на этом зарабатывать. Говорят, у меня неплохо получается. И я могу делать это дома, что позволяет мне проводить много времени с ней. Курт, – сказала вдруг Фейт, протянув руку и накрывая ею ладонь Хаммела, который оказался застигнут врасплох этим жестом. – Я хочу ещё раз извиниться за то, каким непозволительным образом мы с Тэдом вчера ворвались к тебе в дом, и за дурные новости, которые мы принесли. Я не знала, что он собирается сказать тебе все те вещи, правда. Не так, по крайней мере.

– Не переживай, – остановил её Курт. – Это между мной и Харвудом, я это прекрасно понимаю. Но ты, в любом случае, мать дочери Себастиана. И есть некоторые вещи, которые мне нужно узнать от тебя, если ты не возражаешь.

– Конечно, нет, Курт, спрашивай что угодно.

– Подожди минуту, позволь мне сперва заказать, – сказал Курт и по привычке щёлкнул пальцами, подзывая официантку.

_– Ни к чему щёлкать пальцами, Курт, официант от этого быстрее не придёт._

_– Как скажешь, Блейн, я могу поработать над этим._

Вот… снова эти вспышки, эти образы, эти мысли.  
Чем они были? Чем?..  
Курт не понимал.

– Всё в порядке, Курт? – спросила вдруг Фейт с искренним беспокойством. – Ты так побледнел внезапно...

– Да, просто… голова закружилась, – выдумал на ходу Курт, а затем, обращаясь к официантке, которая подошла к столу, сказал: – Латте макиато с ванилью, пожалуйста… Спасибо, – Ему почти удалось побороть неприятное ощущение, оставленное той странной вспышкой, похожей на воспоминание или чем это ещё могло быть, так что он решил вернуться к разговору: – Как вы с Себастианом познакомились и когда?

– Ну что ж… Это произошло пять лет назад в одном из пабов Чикаго. В то время я была настоящей оторвой с кучей проблем. Мне нравилось веселиться, ни о чём не беспокоясь. А Себастиан… ну, ты знаешь… В шарме ему уж точно не откажешь. Я увидела его сидящим в одиночестве у барной стойки и подошла. Мы разговорились, он сразу рассказал мне о тебе. Сказал, что вы решили сделать перерыв. Он боялся, что недостаточно хорош для тебя. Это был только секс… и это было приятно, но он никогда больше не прикасался ко мне после той ночи, Курт, я хочу, чтобы ты знал это, – поспешила добавить девушка.

– Ну, ведь для этого у него был Тэд, не так ли? – ответил Курт, возможно, слишком резко.

Но с другой стороны, на что она рассчитывала?  
Себастиан был его мужчиной.  
Стоило ему только задуматься, сколько раз он, вероятно, спал с ним сразу после того, как был с Тэдом, о том, что Смайт, даже невольно, должен был сравнивать их… Курту становилось дурно.  
Конечно, он ревновал, это было неизбежно.

– Я… я не знаю, что сказать тебе на это. Я познакомилась с Тэдом только после того, как Бас пропал, через Блейна. И я уверена, что он тоже не был в курсе их связи. Он узнал об этом только после. Блейн очень заботился о нас. И о тебе. Когда я приехала сюда, узнав об аварии Бастиана, чтобы поговорить с тобой и рассказать обо всём, он не позволил мне этого сделать. Но он поступил так не для того, чтобы продолжать покрывать делишки своего друга, как может показаться с первого взгляда. Он поступил так ради тебя. Он не хотел замарать твои воспоминания о Себастиане.

– Значит, это он до сих пор платил за Эрику? – спросил Курт, стараясь пока игнорировать мысли о заботе – если таковая имела место – которую проявил по отношению к нему Блейн.

– Да, он оплатил всё. Я, конечно, помимо создания кукол, работаю официанткой в кафе… ну, теперь можно сказать, работала… но здоровье Эрики не позволяет мне брать слишком длинные смены или работать в выходные, когда она не на занятиях. Без помощи мне не обойтись, и когда перестали поступать деньги от Себастиана, Блейн помог нам.

– Откуда у него деньги? – полюбопытствовал Курт.

– Ну, не знаю. Но вообще, Блейн, можно сказать, богат. Да и его студия звукозаписи процветает.

– Так вот чем он занимается? Выпускает диски?

– Да, в основном, начинающих исполнителей, несколько ему даже удалось продать Sony music. Ты не знал? – спросила Фейт несколько удивлённо.

– Я не очень много знаю о нём, – ответил Курт, поникнув и спрашивая себя… почему?

Зачем скрывать от него свои занятия или то, что он богат, или какие проблемы у него с отцом?  
Имело смысл утаивать секреты Себастиана.  
Но, к чему держать в тайне от него и собственную жизнь?

– Себастиан когда-нибудь просил тебя… ну, короче... сделать аборт? – спросил Курт, вспомнив об отказе Смайта дать сперму Бриттани и Сантане. Он сделал это из-за своей дочери Эрики?

– Нет, сказать по правде, нет. Никогда. Себастиан, может, и порядочный мерзавец, но когда узнал, что я забеременела, сразу был готов помочь мне, какое бы решение я ни приняла. Он никогда ни к чему не принуждал меня. Моя жизнь не была лёгкой, Курт. Отец умер десять лет назад, мать была алкоголичкой и выгнала меня из дома, когда мне было шестнадцать, предпочтя дочери очередного проходимца с улицы. Себастиан всегда был рядом и помогал мне, не только с Эрикой, но и создать с нуля мою жизнь. Я многим ему обязана.

– Каким отцом был Бас? – спросил Курт, потому что этот гипотетический аспект Смайта всегда вызывал в нём любопытство.

– Заботливый, внимательный, отзывчивый и щедрый. Эрика его обожает. Когда он приезжает проведать её, они всё время проводят за играми, и знаешь, Эрике безумно нравится, когда он изображает лошадку, он встаёт на колени и катает её по всему дому. Однажды они до того докатались, что…

Курт слушал женщину и поражался.  
Сколько всего он не знал о Себастиане.  
У него складывалось впечатление, что человек, о котором говорила Фейт, был кем-то другим.

Который был настоящим? Тот, кого знал он или тот, чей образ вырисовывался с чужих слов – с одной стороны такой лживый и несправедливый, а с другой, настолько милый и чувствительный?  
И Блейн… был ли он действительно каким казался, славным парнем, на которого многие полагались, или он тоже скрывал свою истинную сущность?

– Я никогда не верила в эту псевдо историю между Блейном и Тэдом, знаешь, – сказала Фейт, вновь мгновенно завоёвывая всё внимание Курта. – Мне их отношения казались... поддельными, что ли. К тому же, я всегда была уверена, что Блейн словно бы страдает каким-то странным недугом, который мешает ему действительно привязываться к парням, с которыми он встречался.

– То есть? – уточнил Курт, чуть более заинтересованно, чем следовало.

– Он влюблён по уши, вот каков его недуг. Не знаю, кто счастливчик, но я уверена, что Блейн влюблён, – ответила Фейт с мечтательной улыбкой на губах. – О, Блейн чудесный парень. Повезёт тому, кто однажды будет с ним рядом. И с Эрикой он просто великолепен, как я уже говорила, он был отличной заменой Себастиану и в этом тоже, – продолжила девушка со странным огоньком в глазах, что немного встревожило Курта.

Что это значило? Казалось, эта женщина как-то уж слишком восхищается его Блейном.  
О, господи… его!..  
Курт начинал думать, что ему определённо следует навести порядок в собственной голове. 

 

– Фейт, я попросил тебя о встрече, главным образом, чтобы сообщить, что я намерен вернуть выплату трёх тысяч долларов, которые присылал тебе Себастиан ежемесячно. Я дал распоряжение об этом банку уже сегодня утром, чтобы они начали со следующего месяца, – сказал он неожиданно, желая сменить тему. Его гораздо больше покоробили чувства, что исходили от Фейт по отношению к Блейну, чем то, что она говорила ему о Себастиане.

– Спасибо, Курт, правда.

– Не благодари меня. Это деньги Себастиана, и Эрика его дочь... Он ведь признал её официально, верно? – спросил Курт слегка обеспокоенно, осознав, что эта мысль лишь сейчас пришла ему в голову.

– Да, он сделал это, не волнуйся. Даже если ей мы не сказали, что он её отец, и она считает его дядей. Я говорила правду, он всегда делал так, чтобы мы ни в чём не испытывали нужды.

Остаток дня Курт и Фейт провели, беседуя об очень многом.  
Выяснилось, что оба убеждённые приверженцы мюзиклов и здорового питания.  
Они обнаружили, что оба поют, и что у Фейт тоже была мечта учиться в Julliard или NYADA.  
Мечта, от которой ей пришлось отказаться.  
Фейт была славной девушкой. Честной, откровенной и искренней.  
Судя по тому, что она рассказала, жизнь её не баловала, но она никогда не сдавалась.  
Курту она нравилось. Действительно.  
Поэтому, задавая этот вопрос, он надеялся, что женщина поймёт и не сочтёт его за чудака. 

– Фейт, мне хотелось бы познакомиться с Эрикой, если ты не против.

– Конечно, Курт, – ответила с широкой улыбкой девушка. – Это можно организовать, конечно.

Курт собирался сказать ей, как он рад этому, когда его телефон зазвонил.

Невероятное беспокойство моментально охватило его, и, попросив прощения у Фейт, он выбежал на улицу, чтобы ответить.  
Номер, который появился на дисплее, был ему неизвестен, тем не менее, он страстно надеялся, что это Блейн.

Не так давно, он ответил бы на подобный звонок, опасаясь, что это кто-то из больницы с новостями о Себастиане.  
В этот же раз, мысль о Смайте не коснулась его сознания даже на секунду.  
Сколько всего изменилось за последние два месяца.

Едва услышав голос, который последовал за его слабым «Слушаю» на другом конце линии, он застыл неподвижно, будто статуя.  
В абсолютном молчании Курт внимательно выслушал то, что ему было сказано.

****

Тэд начинал всерьёз задумываться о том, чтобы обратиться к психологу.  
К очень хорошему психологу.

За последние два дня он успел много чего сделать.  
И каждое последующее действие противоречило предыдущему.

Среди прочего, он пригласил Блейна пожить в своей комнате, постоянно подбивая его вернуться в Чикаго для собственного же блага.  
И тем временем звонил Курту – чьи сообщения и пропущенные звонки удалил с телефона Блейна – договарваясь встретиться с ним, чтобы тот предотвратил этот самый отъезд его друга.

Или, лучше сказать, он хотел встретиться с Хаммелом, чтобы выяснить, понял ли он, сколько Блейн для него значит и как важен для него.

Нет, серьёзно, к концу недели его точно госпитализируют.

Услышав стук в дверь, он вскочил и торопливо отправился открывать.  
В личности гостя сомнений у него не было.

Вообще-то, он не ожидал, что его приглашение будет принято сразу, но, очевидно, Хаммел тоже понял, насколько серьезна ситуация. 

– Тоже хочешь врезать мне? – вместо приветствия поинтересовался Тэд, как только открыл дверь и оказался лицом к лицу с Куртом.  
– Не искушай меня, – ответил тот с намёком на слабую улыбку.

Что ж, хорошо.  
Если он улыбался, по крайней мере, был шанс, что он выслушает, прежде чем распсиховаться.  
Тэд отступил в сторону и пропустил его внутрь.

Заметив, как он с тревогой озирается, Харвуд предупредил:

– Если ты ищешь Блейна, скажу сразу, его здесь нет сейчас, – и увидев, как он этим разочарован, добавил: – Но ваша встреча – это моя конечная цель, поэтому я позвонил ему, и скоро он должен вернуться. Если ты не против, сначала я хочу воспользоваться возможностью и поговорить с тобой.

– И о чём, интересно? Собираешься сообщить, что мой отец на самом деле не мой отец, или, что Патти Люпон всегда пела под фонограмму? – попытался отшутиться Курт, сам не зная, почему.

Он должен был ненавидеть этого парня.  
Но вместо этого, он, в некотором смысле, был ему… благодарен.  
И сейчас, конечно, понимал его лучше.

– Нет, я хочу извиниться, – сказал Тэд, немало удивив его.

– Окей, этого я не ожидал.

– Возможно, я повёл себя немного как мудак, вывалив на тебя всю ту… информацию, вот так... И учти, я не сожалею, что сделал это, тебе пора было узнать обо всём. Просто, возможно, мне следовало изложить всё по-другому, вот...

– Даже без «возможно», – ответил с лёгкой иронией Курт.

– Знаешь, каково быть вторым, Курт? Испытывать такие сильные и глубокие чувства, знать, что они не взаимны и всё равно быть не в состоянии из-за них сказать простое, банальное, чёртово «нет»? Ты когда-нибудь был так привязан к кому-то, кто являлся всем для тебя, зная, что ты для него ничего не значишь? Каждый раз, когда он приходил ко мне, потом всегда возвращался к тебе. Каждый раз. Что бы я ни делал, как бы сильно ни любил его. Он возвращался к тебе. Он выбирал тебя каждый чёртов раз. Я не пытаюсь оправдать своё сволочное поведение с тобой. Я сделал это, прежде всего, из-за зависти, гнева и ревности, а вовсе не из альтруизма по отношению к себе. Бесполезно отрицать это. Но, ты хоть представляешь, как это больно? Ты любил кого-нибудь так сильно, чтобы позволять ему вырывать твоё сердце, снова и снова, даже не имея возможности сопротивляться этому?

– Нет, – честно ответил Курт, тут же исправляясь: – То есть, да… Бастиана, разумеется. – Затем он добавил: – Говоришь, он выбирал меня? И всё-таки, не мог не возвращаться каждый раз к тебе, Тэд. Возможно, его выбор не был так уж очевиден, не думаешь?

– Я завидую тебе, Курт. У тебя есть лучшее, что жизнь может предложить.

– Ты думаешь это о Себастиане, несмотря на всё то, что он тебе сделал?

– Себастиан... нет. У Себастиана видимо были на всё свои мотивы, которые известны только ему. Нам, возможно, никогда не узнать всех его секретов. Ты сделал его идеальным для себя после аварии. Это нормально, что ты создал этот совершенный образ, но сомневаюсь, чтобы он был таким в действительности, Курт. Я знаю, что со мной он таким не был. И несмотря на это, я всё равно любил его. Но не о нём я сейчас говорил. Ты до сих пор не понял, Хаммел? Блейн. Блейн – лучшее, что могло с тобой случиться, и ты отпустишь его, вот так?..

– Я никого не отпускаю, Тэд. Это он ушёл, – ответил Курт раздражённо, отвернувшись к кровати.

– Ты же сам прогнал его. Что он должен был делать? Остаться, броситься на колени и умолять простить его за чужие грехи? У Блейна тоже есть гордость. По-моему, правильно, чтобы иногда он применял её по назначению. Особенно, с тобой.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Курт осторожно. Он не знал, к чему именно был этот разговор, но уж точно не предвещал ничего хорошего.

– Ты используешь его. И я не виню тебя, – опередил он его, когда увидел, что Курт готов возразить. – Потому что он тебе это позволяет. А делает он это потому, что испытывает настоящие чувства к тебе. Глубокие и чистые. Ты не мог не заметить. Теперь, по логике вещей, мне следовало бы позволить Блейну вернуться домой, не говоря тебе того, что я собираюсь сказать. Но я сделаю это, потому что… потому что я полный идиот, думаю… Блейн не знает, что ты пытался связаться с ним. Потому что я удалил каждый твой звонок и каждое сообщение.

– Замечательная штука логика, – улыбнулся Курт с горечью.

– Мы говорим о страсти, Курт. Что в ней может быть логичного? Так что, он не знает, что ты искал его, и можно оставить всё как есть, если хочешь. Он вернётся в Чикаго, найдёт себе хорошего парня и начнёт с ним серьёзные отношения. Или, – повысил он немного голос, видя, что Курт снова готов перебить его, – ты приводишь мысли в порядок, решаешь, чего в действительности хочешь от этого парня и на этот раз даёшь ему настоящий шанс начать что-то с тобой.

– Я не знаю, что... – начал Курт, но Тэд поспешно прервал его.  
– Нет! Не говори мне ничего. Решай сам, и пожалуйста, Курт, прошу тебя, будь уверен в том, что делаешь. Я не хочу снова видеть, как Блейн страдает. Он заслуживает быть счастливым. И если ты считаешь, что не сумеешь сделать его счастливым, отпусти его, прошу тебя, – заключил он, глядя в глаза Курту, который слабо кивнул в знак согласия. – Жди его здесь, он скоро вернётся. Я ухожу и оставляю вас наедине, – сказал он, наконец, решительно направляясь к двери.

– Тэд? – окликнул вдруг его Курт. – Мне жаль, но… наверное, я тоже должен быть искренним с тобой сейчас. Есть кое-что о Себастиане, что тебе следует знать, думаю.

Никогда не перестаёшь ошибаться.  
Жить, значит ошибаться.  
Ошибаешься из гнева, любви или ревности.  
Ошибаешься, потому что ты не совершенен.  
Потому что не можешь знать всего.  
Ошибаешься, потому что душа человека непостоянна, как ветер.  
Ошибаешься, потому что только так можешь научиться чему-то.

Так говорят.  
Но Тэд никогда в это не верил.  
Однако, пока Курт говорил, ему пришлось изменить своё мнение на этот счёт.

На этот раз была его очередь остаться без слов из-за правды, которой он никак не ожидал.

Была его очередь узнать, что он ошибался насчёт Себастиана Смайта, как никогда и ни с кем в своей жизни.  
Жаль, что некоторые вещи, в большинстве случаев, узнаёшь слишком поздно.

****

Блейн любил проводить время с Эрикой.  
Поэтому, когда Фейт сообщила ему, что у неё встреча с Куртом, он сразу вызвался посидеть с девочкой.

По возвращении, Фейт сказала, что Курт, как Блейн и ожидал, заверил её, что восстановит регулярные выплаты уже со следующего месяца.  
А также, что он хочет познакомиться с малышкой, и Блейн знал, что Курт, без сомнения, полюбит её так же, как любил он.

Рядом с этой девочкой он чувствовал себя в согласии с собой и с миром.  
Возможно, ей удастся совершить такое чудо и с Куртом.

Вернувшись в комнату Тэда, который назначил ему встречу там и который, очевидно, сейчас был в ванной, судя по исходившим оттуда звукам, он мысленно вернулся к разговору с Фейт и понял, насколько огорчён тем, что, судя по всему, Курт ничего не спросил у неё о нём.  
Они не созванивались и не виделись уже два дня.  
Блейну пришлось постоянно совершать над собой насилие, чтобы не позвонить ему, в чём его поддерживал Тэд, не оставлявший его ни на мгновение.  
Но, похоже, для Курта это было проще.  
Больше того, вероятно, он был только рад избавиться от него.

– Блейн? – раздался вдруг голос позади него, заставляя подпрыгнуть от испуга.

Он узнал бы этот голос даже среди тысячи других.  
Он обернулся и увидел, что вовсе не Тэд вышел из ванной, а Курт.  
Что здесь происходило? Ему устроили засаду?

Блейн был зол, и на этот раз всерьёз.  
Что он там делал?  
Возможно, Тэду показалось недостаточно одного удара, возможно, ему следовало добавить.  
Теперь, когда он уже решил вернуться домой, Харвуд не мог устраивать ему такие шутки.

– Я ухожу, – сказал он с убеждением, снова направляясь к выходу. Но Курт оказался проворнее и успел схватить его за руку, вставая между ним и дверью.

– Прошу, дай мне только… десять минут, ладно? – попросил он взволнованно.

– Для чего, Курт? Хочешь дать мне еще одну пощёчину или, может, вылить на меня еще немного оскорблений? Хочешь повесить на меня ещё какие-нибудь проступки Бастиана?

– Ты не против, если сейчас мы поговорим не о Себастиане, а о нас с тобой? – решительно остановил его Курт.

– Не существует нас с тобой, Курт. И никогда не было, потому что ты в действительности не хотел, чтобы между нами что-то было. Признай уже это, блять! – яростно набросился на него Блейн, потому что это уже переходило все границы.

– Я… не... думаю, что... – отшатнулся Курт, потому что знал, что это обвинение, в сущности, было справедливым. Даже когда он сам сказал, что хочет всерьёз попробовать построить с ним отношения, в действительности, он не позволил себе этого сделать. Он сдерживал себя.

– Курт, давай на этом закончим? Завтра я возвращаюсь в Чикаго, всё в порядке, – произнёс Блейн, поникнув.

– Нет! Ничего не в порядке! – закричал вдруг Курт, больше напуганный этой перспективой, чем действительно рассерженный.

Блейна, казалось, изумил этот внезапный всплеск гнева.  
Он никогда не видел Курта таким.  
Хаммел заметно нервничал.  
Даже руки заламывал от волнения.  
И, возможно, это не было хорошим знаком.  
Но когда Курт приблизился к нему, он не отстранился.  
– Мне жаль, Блейн. Что я вёл себя с тобой так... по-скотски. И я не имею в виду только позапрошлый вечер, но вообще… всю эту историю в целом. Я отлично знаю, что говорил тебе, будто хочу серьёзных отношений, но на самом деле продолжал удерживать всё только на физическом уровне. И знаешь, что самое глупое? Что я правда хочу попытаться сделать так, чтобы между нами всё сложилось. Ты нравишься мне, Блейн. Я хочу тебя больше, чем когда-либо хотел Себастиана.

– Ты говоришь, что любишь меня больше, чем Себастиана? – спросил Блейн, в точности как спрашивала его Мерседес, когда он рассказал ей о них.

И еще раз, он ответил:  
– Я сказал не это. Я сказал, что хочу тебя больше, чем когда-либо хотел его.

– А есть разница, Курт? – спросил Блейн.

Хотя сам он говорил Тэду, что желать не значит любить, сейчас он хотел, чтобы Курт опроверг его слова.  
Он хотел этого всем сердцем.

– Не знаю, но разница должна быть, нет? В противном случае, я бы не был так растерян.

Ну, нет, не это Блейн хотел услышать. 

– Отпусти меня, Курт. После тебе станет лучше, – сказал он тогда.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, – повторил Курт, приближаясь к нему.

Теперь он был так близко, что Блейн мог чувствовать его запах, мог видеть серые крапинки на его небесных радужках.  
И это было слишком для него.

– Почему нет? – спросил он шёпотом.

– Потому что я испытываю к тебе что-то… я чувствую что-то к тебе, Блейн. Мне не нравится, что ты мне солгал. Но я не думаю, что это потому, что ты хранил секрет Бастиана… то есть, не только. Я думаю, это, прежде всего, потому, что мне не нравится сама идея, что ты можешь мне лгать. Скажи мне, Блейн, – прошептал он ему прямо на ухо. – Расскажи мне о нашей первой встрече.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – сглотнул Блейн, уже слишком возбуждённый этой близостью.

Курт, который это понял, обратил к нему озорную и одновременно нежную улыбку, положив руки ему на плечи.

– Скажи мне, где и как мы встретились впервые. Помоги мне вспомнить. Я хочу это сделать, Блейн, хочу вспомнить тебя.

«Нет, Курт, нет!» – кричал внутри себя Блейн.  
Но Курт касался его в этой своей уникальной манере, легко, почти невесомо, что всегда сводило его с ума, и каждый его нейрон терял силы и отключался в такие моменты.

– Это произошло в Lima Bean, – сдался он. – Я сидел за столиком с… другом, а ты стоял в очереди. Ты казался таким прекрасным, почти неземным. Я не мог оторвать от тебя глаз. Как и мой друг.

Блейн улыбнулся этому воспоминанию.  
Это действительно был первый раз, когда он его увидел.  
Он, и Себастиан тоже.  
Только Смайту потом повезло, и он наткнулся на него в роли шпиона из МакКинли.

– Я помню, помню твою улыбку, – сказал Курт, прерывая цепь его воспоминаний. – И мы говорили тогда, верно? – спросил Хамел, наклоняясь к шее Блейна и начиная оставлять на ней лёгкие поцелуи.

– Нет, мы никогда не разговаривали, – солгал Блейн, потому что это было опасно.

Потому что было легко, слишком легко, вернуть ему эти воспоминания.  
Все те, что Блейн хотел возвратить ему, но и те, которых боялся, тоже.

Курта нельзя было принуждать к воспоминаниям.  
На этот счёт доктор высказался более чем ясно в своё время.  
Вспомнить некоторые события, все сразу, было бы травмой такого масштаба, что это могло оказаться опасным для его психики.  
Одно только то, как ему пришлось вспомнить о Дэйве, почти сломило его, в своё время.  
Если он должен был получить назад свои воспоминания, они должны были быть возвращены постепенно.

Но Блейн не хотел, чтобы он вспоминал об изнасиловании.  
О побоях.  
О наркотиках.  
Или о том, что после сделали с ним.

– Как странно… я помню звук твоего голоса и твою улыбку прямо над чашкой... кофе, наверное, – продолжил Курт, который, тем временем, просунул руки под футболку Блейна, начиная поглаживать спину круговыми движениями, не прерывая сладкой пытки его шеи. 

– Что ты делаешь, Курт? – спросил Блейн, не в силах сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме прикосновений рук и губ Курта.

– Стараюсь запечатлеть твою сущность всеми пятью чувствами, Блейн… вкус, – и он лизнул его чуть ниже челюсти, – осязание, – и за этим словом последовала новая ласка, немного ниже поясницы Блейна, на этот раз, – обоняние, – прошептал он, касаясь носом изгиба его шеи и слегка втягивая воздух, – зрение, – сказал он, едва отстраняясь и пристально глядя ему в глаза.

– Ты забыл слух, – заметил Блейн голосом, дрожащим от возбуждения.

Курт улыбнулся этим словам и, снова принимаясь за его шею, сказал:  
– Это будет помечено, когда я заставлю тебя стонать от наслаждения, – и затем он неожиданно добавил: – Думаю... я могу любить тебя, Блейн.

– Знаешь, Курт, тебе нужно что-то делать с этой твоей зависимостью. Ты не видел меня всего два дня, а тебе уже так плохо? Я могу воспользоваться этим, – отшутился Блейн, потому что это было слишком… слишком важно то, что Курт только что сказал, чтобы он мог набраться сил, остановиться и подумать над этим. Это было невозможно. Это меняло всё.

Но он не оказал сопротивления, когда Курт подтолкнул его к кровати.  
И как бы он смог?  
И когда Курт забрался на него верхом, он принял его с распростертыми объятиями, сливаясь с ним в поцелуе, страстном и влажном.  
Каждый раз, целуя Курта, Блейн будто бы возвращался домой.  
Каждый раз, целуя Блейна, Курт будто бы становился самим собой.

– Я знал, что ты чувствуешь то же самое, Курт. Я знал. Я ощутил это на твоих губах в первый раз, когда поцеловал тебя. Скажи, что ты будешь моим, Курт, – сказал Блейн, когда они остановились, чтобы отдышаться.

Но Курт ничего не сказал.  
Потому что пока ещё не мог, и Блейн это знал.  
Несмотря ни на что, он всё ещё не мог.  
И, может быть, не хотел.

Однако, он уже многое признал в ту ночь, и Блейн теперь знал.  
Знал, что делает с Куртом его близость.

Поэтому он позволил, чтобы Курт продолжил раздевать его.  
Позволил взять его в рот.   
И позволил, чтобы только их стоны заполняли этот безликий гостиничный номер какое-то время.

И Курт сказал:  
– Боже, мне тебя так не хватало… 

– Сам виноват, Курт. Если бы ты нашёл меня раньше, так могло было быть каждую ночь, – хрипловатым голосом прошептал Блейн прямо в ухо Курта, прежде чем проникнуть в него с силой и нежностью одновременно, как тому нравилось.

Он любил его той ночью страстно и чувственно, как и каждый раз.  
С той же силой и мягкостью.  
С той же любовью.  
Но впервые уверенный, что Курт был там только ради него самого.

Он не сказал ему «Я люблю тебя» в этот раз, но знал – Курт понимает, что каждый его жест, каждый прерывистый стон скрывает эти три слова. 

И той ночью Курт подарил ему нечто, когда сказал:  
– Мне хотелось бы встретить раньше тебя.

Этим он говорил, что Себастиан был по-прежнему первым.  
Из чувства вины или необходимости, или любви – он ещё был первым.  
Но он также говорил, и в каком-то смысле, не зная об этом, подтверждал, что в противном случае это был бы Блейн.

Это всегда был Блейн.  
Даже если Курт не помнил.

Когда они одевались, Курт улыбнулся, и Блейн понял, что это не имело значения.

Возможно, он больше не был первым, но он всё ещё был в сердце Курта.  
Даже если он не помнил, даже если не хотел или не мог этого признать, Блейн был там.

Возможно, Блейн был неправ.  
Неправ, потому что остаться – означало играть с огнём.  
Неправ, потому что, как бы он ни боялся, что Курт вспомнит, он не мог не любить его, даже зная, что каждый раз, когда он касался или целовал его, это могло случиться, Курт мог вспомнить.  
Неправ, потому что радовался и в то же время страдал, когда его ласки не вызывали в нём никаких воспоминаний.  
Неправ, потому что знал, что не он один действовал эгоистично во всей этой истории, и тем не менее, считал, что виноват только он.

Он был неправ, потому что Курт был неправ, не говоря с ним о некоторых вещах, некоторых мыслях и ощущениях, которые касались его.  
Он был неправ, потому что Курт был неправ.  
Когда не признавал того, что чувствовал.  
Когда говорил «Я хочу тебя», а не «Я люблю тебя», прекрасно зная, что чувствовал именно это.  
Когда приостанавливал себя из-за того, что Бас был в коме, а вовсе не из-за уверенности, что любит его по-прежнему.

Они оба допускали ошибки.  
Потому что любили.  
Любили по-настоящему.

Но Курт пришёл за ним.  
Пришёл, чтобы сказать «Не уходи».  
Остальное не в счёт. 

Блейн, в этот раз, выходя из комнаты, взял его за руку, за ту самую, неправильную, как сделал это в самый первый раз, и так же, как в тот раз, пересёк с ним коридор отеля бегом.  
Но не направляясь в сторону торгового центра, чтобы посмотреть выступление Соловьёв, а домой.  
И не на мотоцикле, а тесно прижавшись друг к другу, в обшарпанном и несвежем салоне такси. Глаза в глаза и рука в руке.

Был рассвет, и начинался новый день.  
Насколько новый, Курту и Блейну предстояло узнать в скором времени.


	16. Судьба.

_Зачастую встречаешь свою судьбу на пути, который выбрал, чтобы избежать её.  
Jean de La Fontaine_

 

Судьба.

Такое странное слово.   
В словаре оно объясняется так: «Неизбежность, которая, определяет ход событий и которая является внешней по отношению к воле человека», – или ещё: «Предопределенность человеческой жизни, в силу которой будущее индивидуума уже решено». 

Есть те, кто согласен с этим.  
И из веры или суеверия, полностью полагаются на неё.

И есть те, кто не принимает идею, что действительно может существовать нечто, принимающее решения вместо нас. То, что, несмотря на все наши усилия или наши старания, увлекает нас в путешествие, которое мы никогда даже и не думали предпринять, и прокладывает наш путь, так что нам, не остаётся ничего иного, как следовать ему.

Судьба – это странно.  
Не только как слово, но как понятие.

У каждого – своя.  
Но в какой мере она действительно дело рук рока и в какой – самого человека?

Каждое решение, которое мы принимаем, приводит нас к новой развилке, новому пути, который открывает перед нами возможность новой жизни.  
Но действительно ли выбор за нами?  
Или мы просто подбрасываем в воздух монетку, и её полёт уже предрешён?

Иногда, судьба – это просто иной способ рассказать историю, где старые персонажи должны играть новые роли.

Одно несомненно – судьба любит играть.  
Со всеми нами.

******

Этот день был странным для Курта и Блейна.  
Едва вернувшись, они забаррикадировались в квартире, где провели весь день, занимаясь любовью, разговаривая, развлекаясь и снова занимаясь любовью.

Только они двое.

Их разлука длилась всего два дня, а им казалось, будто прошла целая вечность.  
Да, это был насыщенный день.  
Идеальный пролог для такой особенной ночи, что наступила за ним.

В такие ночи людские сердца могут уловить танец судьбы.  
И они оба ощущали этот ритм вокруг.

– Я не хочу говорить и не хочу вопросов. Хочу только чувствовать. Чувствовать тебя, – сказал Курт той ночью, ложась на диван-кровать вместе с Блейном.

И на этот раз Курт говорил всерьёз.  
Он действительно хотел быть с Блейном.

Они лежали так близко на этой кровати – неподвижно, глаза в глаза, и Брандо, естественно, устроился между ними, как обычно. Они ничего не говорили и даже почти не притрагивались друг к другу, только их руки были переплетены и лбы едва соприкасались.  
Но это был самый интимный контакт из всего, что когда-либо происходило между ними, из всего, что когда-либо они позволяли себе, и их молчаливый диалог был насыщенней любого разговора.  
Куда богаче, чем если бы вместо взглядов были слова.

Курт сказал «Я люблю тебя» той ночью.

Он сделал это глазами и руками.  
Он сделал это поцелуями и ласками.  
Он не прибег к словам, но Блейн всё равно понял.

Это было первое «Я люблю тебя», которое Курт говорил ему после восьми прошедших лет, и оно настигло Блейна как гром среди ясного неба.  
Как и в тот, первый раз.

Это была странная ночь, да.  
Одна из тех, когда ветер приносит с собой запах новизны, магии и судьбы.

Это была одна из тех ночей, когда кажется, что многие вещи приобретают новый смысл, и всё меняется.

Это была одна из тех ночей, когда внутри нас что-то меняется.

В ту ночь многие люди заняли своё место в новом наброске судьбы.

*****

Мерседес и Сэм не устали.  
Несмотря на день, проведённый в прогулках по городу, и вечерние танцы в клубе, они не устали.

Они улыбались друг другу.  
Искренне и радостно.

Снимая одежду, разделённые лишь кроватью, они смотрели друг другу в глаза и улыбались.

Мерседес помнила ещё первый раз, когда она занималась любовью с этим парнем.  
Ей было семнадцать, и она чертовски боялась.  
Это был момент, когда, Сэм стал не только её любовником, но и лучшим другом, её наперсником, её маяком и плечом, на котором можно всплакнуть.  
И он продолжал быть всем этим, даже когда она начала встречаться с другим, а затем вышла замуж.  
И это не менялось на протяжении многих лет, несмотря на расстояние.

Иногда такое случается, если судьба позволяет.

Оставшись без одежды, они забрались на кровать и встретились на полпути в неспешном поцелуе.  
Это было их новое начало.

Всё снова могло обернуться бы провалом для Мерседес, и всё же она хотела попытаться.  
Потому что Мерседес решила, что хочет жить, вернуться в Лайму и начать химиотерапию ещё раз.  
С уверенностью, что она не одна, что Сэм будет рядом.

И кто знает... может быть, финал теперь будет иным?

*****

Мадлен Смайт всегда была целеустремлённой женщиной, готовой бороться и держать под контролем всех и всё.  
Одной из тех, кто не принимает свою судьбу смиренно и безропотно, но строит её по собственному усмотрению, своими руками, кирпичик за кирпичиком.  
Ничто её не трогало и ничто не пугало.

Лишь ночью сдавалась она на волю чувств.  
Во тьме призраки – слишком многие – нападали на неё, делая слабой.

Только прислуга знала, что она проводит ночи, бродя по дому и рассматривая фотографии сына.  
Того самого сына, которого она почти никогда не навещала в больнице, потому что было тяжело, слишком тяжело, видеть его в таком состоянии.

Да, Мадлен Смайт была сильной и жёсткой женщиной, но и она не была изо льда, как порой казалось.  
Слуги могли бы рассказать о бесчисленных ночах, когда из её комнаты раздавался плач, или сказать, сколько раз Бобу, садовнику, приходилось бежать к ней посреди ночи, разбуженному её криком. 

Возможно, вы не узнали бы её, увидев в подобные моменты.  
Но Мадлен Смайт всё же была матерью.  
Любящей и преданной.  
Которая лишь пыталась сказать последнее прощай собственному сыну, хоть и не была к этому готова совершенно.

Каждый имеет свои секреты.  
Просто некоторые умеют скрывать их лучше, чем другие.

*****

Финн бродил по этим пустынным улицам уже несколько часов, спрашивая себя, что теперь делать.  
Теперь, когда Рэйчел снова оставила его, ради собственной судьбы.  
Ради своей чёртовой карьеры, которой никогда не сдвинуться с того места, куда эта самая судьба уже привела её.

Финн той ночью сказал ей со спокойствием, которого вовсе не испытывал: – Разве не я должен был быть твоей судьбой?

– Не дури. Мы больше не дети, – был глупый ответ, который он получил.

Несмотря на всё то, от чего он отказался ради неё, несмотря на все жертвы, принесённые, только чтобы быть рядом – всегда и только для неё.  
И к чёрту то, чего хотел он.

Финн не знал, верит ли он в судьбу.  
Он знал только, что пришло время ему позаботиться о собственной.

*****

У Сантаны было множество вопросов, которые не давали ей заснуть той ночью.  
Некоторые касались её дочери.  
Другие – женщины, которую она любила и которая спала блаженным сном рядом с ней.

Сантана каждый день благодарила судьбу за то, что та подарила ей Бриттани.  
Она была самым прекрасным и чистым существом в мире, и она была её.  
И, невероятно, но факт, она хотела её, такую вспыльчивую, несовершенную, мстительную и порой даже подлую, безо всякой на то причины.

Но в такие ночи как эта, она боялась, что, на самом деле, не достойна её и может потерять.  
Потому что там снаружи существовал целый мир, который уж точно заслуживал такого ангела больше, чем она.  
Как она могла предпочесть её всем остальным?

Сантана часто задавалась этим вопросом в такие ночи.  
А сейчас на неё навалилась ещё и вся тяжесть того, как Себастиан поступил с Куртом, и она не могла не думать об этом.

Любовь – эфемерное чувство.  
Никогда нельзя быть полностью уверенным в том, что испытывает другой человек – неважно, что он говорит или делает.

Любовь – постоянный риск.  
Но это также самое лучшее, что может с нами случиться.

Сантана знала это.  
И, невзирая на все свои страхи – судьба или нет – она выбирала любовь.

До конца своих дней.

*****

Фейт всегда любила момент, когда день уступает место темноте ночи.  
Так же, как любила мгновение, когда кромешная тьма, сдаётся под напором света.

Потому что она черпала в этом силу.  
В этом она видела, в некотором смысле, собственный жизненный путь и гордилась тем, чего достигла.

Долгое время она испытывала страх.  
Эрика была не только её судьбой.  
Эта малышка была её настоящим, будущим… центром её мира и жизни.  
Лучшим, что ей когда-либо удалось сделать в жизни.  
И она не хотела всё испортить.  
Не хотела испортить её.

Фейт каждый день боролась за свою крошку.  
Боролась, чтобы стать лучше и чтобы обеспечить своей дочери лучшую жизнь.  
Боролась, чтобы сделать лучше мир, в котором должна была растить её.  
Боролась, как всегда это делала.

Фейт не сдавалась на произвол судьбы, нет.  
И всё же, в судьбу верила.

Например, она знала, что никогда не сможет быть с Блейном.  
Она любила его и желала уже больше двух лет, но знала, что он никогда не станет её.  
Что ж… Фейт позволяла себе надеяться, что однажды ей удастся найти мужчину похожего на него.

Конечно, если будет на то воля судьбы...  
В противном случае, она всё равно не собиралась сдаваться и стала бы бороться, чтобы это случилось.

*****

Люси Бингли не спала той ночью.  
Впрочем, как и почти все ночи в течение последних двадцати лет.  
Но та ночь отличалась от других.

Это была одна из тех ночей, которые несут с собой свежий ветер.   
Ветер перемен.  
Одна из тех ночей, когда судьба решает пошалить и перемешивает все карты на столе.

В такие ночи ей всегда не хватало мужа, Эрнеста.  
Потому что именно в такую ночь когда-то давно Люси утонула в огненном янтаре его глаз. 

Но Люси Бингли не была женщиной, которая поддаётся ностальгии.

Нет, в ночи похожие на эту она надевала своё старое кружевное платье – которое сейчас было великовато ей в некоторых местах и облегало фигуру не столь хорошо, как некогда – и притворялась, будто она в том самом зале, где впервые увидела его, со своим Эрнестом, и взгляды всех вокруг прикованы к ним.  
Прикрыв глаза, ей удавалось снова почувствовать тёплое прикосновение возлюбленного на руке и на талии.

Люси любила такие ночи.  
У таких ночей был аромат судьбы, и её была прекрасной.

Даже сейчас, когда её Эрнеста больше не было, она чувствовала его по-прежнему рядом, особенно в ночи как эта, и знала, что однажды вновь найдёт его.  
В своё время она обретёт его опять.

Люси была счастлива и не боялась перемен, которые, она знала, грядут.

Возможно, они коснутся её, возможно, ей суждено снова увидеть Эрнеста, наконец...

Люси кружилась по комнате с закрытыми глазами и смеялась, той ночью.  
Верить… было её судьбой.

*****

Тэд не любил оставаться один по ночам.  
Одиночество несло с собой слишком много раздумий.  
И не всегда это было к добру.

Той ночью он нашёл способ избежать этого одиночества на некоторое время в объятиях незнакомца с восхитительными – и всё же недостаточно – зелёными глазами.  
Парня, который напоминал ему Себастиана.

Однако, он им не был и никогда бы не стал.  
Никто и никогда не стал бы.

Тэд не верил в такие абстрактные вещи как судьба, но если бы верил, он бы мог сказать, что его судьбой было любить Себастиана, и только его одного.  
И что в этом он не раскаивается.

Но тот парень был милый и славный, и когда он спросил, могут ли они увидеться снова, Тэд сказал «да».  
Он не собирался задерживаться надолго в Нью-Йорке.  
Лишь необходимое время, чтобы убедиться, что Блейн действительно в порядке, а затем он вернётся в Чикаго.  
Он просто не успел бы построить ничего серьёзного с этим парнем, в любом случае, но с чего-то ему ведь нужно было начать, нет?

Он всплакнул немного, когда понял, что, возможно, действительно пытается идти впёред на этот раз.  
Вопреки словам Курта, вопреки своим собственным чувствам.  
Вопреки судьбе.

Он двигался дальше.  
Готов или нет, ему не оставалось ничего другого.

*****

 

Курт резко проснулся незадолго до того, как чужой кулак во сне врезался ему в спину.  
Он не мог вздохнуть, как будто этот удар всё же действительно обрушился.  
Воспоминание мучительной боли пронзало его рёбра.

Но что это было – воспоминание или просто ночной кошмар?

Курт попытался успокоиться.

Брандо, прижавшийся к боку всё ещё крепко спящего Блейна, наблюдал за ним осуждающим взглядом, не в восторге от того, что нарушили его сон. 

В первое мгновение Курт подумал разбудить его и рассказать об этих снах, что мучили его уже некоторое время.  
Просто чтобы выговориться и избавиться от неприятного осадка.  
Как он делал с Себастианом в редких – гораздо более редких, чем сейчас – случаях, когда это происходило.

Но потом он передумал, просто встал и направился в кухню, чтобы выпить воды.

Если бы он разбудил Блейна и рассказал о тех снах – которые не были просто снами – он потерял бы его.  
Но судьба в ту ночь решила дать им двоим передышку.

В последнее время Курт очень много писàл.  
И хотя он ещё никому не говорил об этом, начал наводить справки о школах художественной литературы и драматургии.   
Это было ему в новинку, но когда он писал, не важно что, Курт чувствовал себя в согласии с самим собой.

Так что, он достал свою тетрадь, куда, словно в копилку, складывал все свои мысли, и той ночью тоже начал писàть, чтобы восстановить спокойствие и навести порядок в голове.

Это было его новое начало?  
Возможно.

Блейн бесспорно был его новым началом, и, готов или нет, он собирался пройти этот путь.   
Он хотел это сделать.  
Он знал, что это его судьба.

****

Прошло почти десять месяцев с той адской ночи.

Со скрежетом шин, светом фар, что налетают внезапно, с поездкой в больницу посреди ночи и болью… бесконечной невыносимой болью.

Тот понедельник изменил жизнь каждого из них, так или иначе.

Судьба бросила кости и посадила на скамейку запасных одного человека, чтобы другой мог вновь найти свою потерянную любовь, а ещё один – получить второй шанс быть по-настоящему счастливым.

Но судьба непостоянна, это не новость.  
Что бы ни решил или построил человек, день за днём, одно известно точно: судьба может опять перевернуть всё с ног на голову.

Той ночью, в темноте безликой больничной палаты, Себастиан Смайт внял свету, который манил его уже давно.  
Позволил ему вести себя к выходу из тоннеля.  
Он перестал бороться и принял свою судьбу.

И в темноте той безликой комнаты, наконец, проснулся.


	17. Пробуждение. Часть 1.

Пробуждение.

Такое простое действие.  
Состоящее из множества столь же простых действий.

И всё же Себастиану не удавалось выполнить до конца ни одно из них.  
Его глаза хотели оставаться открытыми, но лезвие света пронзало их, и это было слишком ярко… невыносимо.  
Он пытался пошевелить руками или ногами, но его мышцы не реагировали.  
И он чувствовал себя таким усталым и растерянным.  
Голова пульсировала и казалась страшно тяжёлой.

Это был уже третий раз, когда он вот так выныривал из очередного сна, но усталость не проходила.  
Должно быть, он неплохо порезвился прошлым вечером.  
Нужно будет выяснить у Курта, какого чёрта он учудил.  
И, прежде всего, следовало понять, куда он попал, потому что Себастиан не узнавал места, где находился, судя по тому немногому, что ему удавалось разглядеть.

И в очередной раз он не опустил взгляд на грудь и не увидел множество гибких трубочек, исчезавших под одеялом.  
Ему лишь подумалось, что он мог бы поспать ещё немного.  
Совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы восстановить силы.  
Что плохого в этом могло быть?

И в этот раз, снова, ни одна из медсестёр, которые регулярно проверяли его, не увидела, что он проснулся, и не заметила никаких перемен в состоянии.  
Аппарат показывал активность мозга, но для них эта активность только отмечала состояние бодрствования, характерное для тех, кто находится в коме.  
Ничего более.  
И он многого ещё не знал, слишком многого.

А пока, он поддался навалившемуся сну. 

*****

– Выйди немедленно из этого дома, Хаммел, и не заставляй меня повторять! – сказал, должно быть, уже в десятый раз Блейн Курту, ни в какую не желавшему покидать дом. Нет, ему было слишком любопытно, что такого Андерсон затеял, чего ему не следовало видеть.

– Но дай мне хотя бы намёк! – сказал снова Курт, пытаясь выяснить хоть что-нибудь о таинственном сюрпризе, который Блейн решил подготовить для него.

– Нет, решительно и абсолютно, нет! И я непоколебим, так что, все твои попытки соблазнить меня бесполезны, Хаммел. Тебе придётся просто уйти, – заявил Блейн, снова принимаясь оттеснять Курта к двери.

– Окей, Андерсон, я понял. Сворачиваю лагерь. Но надеюсь, ради твоего же блага, что твой сюрприз действительно того стоит, потому что на улице холод собачий, и если ты облажаешься… за тобой будет должок, – сказал, наконец, Курт, взяв пальто и надев его с помощью Блейна, который затем заботливо обернул шарф вокруг его шеи. Притянув его к себе за концы этого самого шарфа и оставив мягкий поцелуй на его губах, Блейн сказал: 

– Я не разочарую тебя, вот увидишь. 

И Курт знал, что так и будет.  
Потому что Блейн не мог разочаровать его, даже если бы постарался.  
«Другие люди, возможно, сделали это», – подумал Курт, выходя, наконец, из дома и тихонько закрывая за собой дверь.

И он продолжал держаться за это «возможно» только потому, что по-прежнему с трудом верил в то, что ему рассказали.  
Себастиан, которого он знал, был не таким.  
Неужели он заблуждался в нём действительно так глубоко и так долго?  
Или было что-то ещё, что во всём этом ему следовало понять?

Бас изменял ему с другим в течение трёх лет.  
Казалось бы, что тут неясного…  
И всё же, Курт не мог осудить его окончательно.  
Не совсем.  
Пока нет.  
А уж что касается Эрики...

Он звонил Фейт тем утром, чтобы узнать, может ли он зайти повидать Эрику во второй половине дня, но та сказала, что малышка не очень хорошо себя чувствует.   
Иногда у неё случались небольшие кризисы из-за диабета.  
Блейн сказал, что его благосклонное отношение к девочке заслуживает похвалы.  
Другой на его месте, возможно, чувствовал бы неприязнь как к ней, так и к Фейт.

Но Курт не был с этим согласен.

Он хотел познакомиться с Эрикой, потому что чувствовал ответственность за неё.  
Подсознательно, даже если он никогда бы в этом не признался, Курт начинал смиряться с фактом, что Себастиан никогда не вернётся.  
Тем не менее, он всё ещё испытывал вину за то, что делал с Блейном, и забота об Эрике, распоряжение о том, чтобы деньги Бастиана не шли на квартиру – которую он уже оплачивал самостоятельно, с помощью Блейна – но его дочери, было самым меньшим, что он мог сделать.

На самом деле, он не слишком задумывался о том, что почувствует, оказавшись перед лицом создания, которое вообще-то являлось плодом того, что можно было определить как измену?

Да, когда Эрика была зачата, они с Себастианом официально не были вместе, потому что решили взять перерыв, и сам Курт некоторое время встречался с одним парнем из НЙАДИ, который был здорово похож на Мэтта Бомера* и с которым у него имели место довольно близкие контакты, пусть не секс в полной мере, но, в любом случае, весьма интимные, целых два раза, поэтому он не был слишком шокирован.  
И хотя он знал, что в некотором смысле Эрика появилась на свет в результате измены Бастиана, всё равно был убеждён, что его долг делать то, чего сам Себастиан сейчас не мог, но что, он был уверен, Смайт бы наверняка продолжал делать, не случись того, что случилось.   
Курт не задумывался о том, что Себастиан тайком летал в Чикаго, не только чтобы перепихнуться с Тэдом, но и чтобы повидаться с ней.   
Потому что он знал, что малышка ни в чём не виновата.  
И не видел связи между ней и изменой с Тэдом.  
Это были две совершенно разные ситуации. 

И даже за предательство с Тэдом он не чувствовал себя в праве винить Бастиана.  
Пока нет.  
Конечно, если он задумывался об этом, у него всё внутри переворачивалось, и подступала невыносимая тошнота…  
Но, с другой стороны, кто он такой, чтобы судить, когда сам так много позволил себе с Блейном?  
Он был в отношениях с Бастианом, когда это произошло впервые.  
И неважно, что Бас лежал на больничной койке в коме, больше того, это даже усугубляло всё.  
Курт изменил ему в момент гнева и одиночества, и в результате этого предательства другой мужчина овладел не только его телом, но и, прежде всего, душой и сердцем.

И в некотором смысле он продолжал изменять ему до сих пор.  
Потому что не в силах был отказаться от тепла кожи Блейна, но, самое главное, он не мог отказаться от чувств, которые питал к нему и которые его переполняли с необъяснимой, но неодолимой силой. 

Нет, если подумать хорошенько, несмотря на гнев и ревность, он не мог ни винить, ни судить Бастиана, и не имело значения, если эти два случая были совершенно различными.  
Они не были различными для Курта, и этого было достаточно.

И потом, было больше, куда больше, обстоятельств, которые необходимо было учесть.   
Потому что, если опустить все пустые философские разглагольствования… Себастиан для него оставался Себастианом.

Парнем, который не только был его первой и единственной любовью до сих пор, но также его лучшим другом, его наперсником, тем, на кого он всегда полагался.  
Он любил его, и продолжал любить по-прежнему, несмотря ни а что.  
И он потерял его по вине пьяного ничтожества, внезапно, а не потому, что их любовь умерла.

Вот почему он направлялся в больницу.  
С тех пор как он вернулся из Лаймы, Курт не появлялся там, и сейчас ему было необходимо понять некоторые вещи.  
Увидеть его снова, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке, прежде всего.  
Насколько это было возможно, естественно.  
Увидеть его снова, чтобы убедиться, что он всё тот же Себастиан.  
Но, главное, он хотел увидеть его, чтобы понять, готов ли он сказать ему «прощай» или нет.

Он должен был сделать это ради всех, кто был вовлечён в эту историю – не только ради Бастиана и Блейна, но и ради самого себя.  
Потому что он уже знал, что не хочет быть с Блейном, лишь бы не чувствовать себя одиноким.  
Он хотел быть с ним, потому что он был... Блейн.  
И это было правильно.

Но ему действительно было нужно понять, готов ли он попрощаться с Себастианом, или нет.  
Потому что было ещё слишком много неясного.

Когда он был с Блейном, казалось, что теперь для него существует лишь он.  
Но, стоило ему подумать о Бастиане, его охватывала невероятная ностальгия, и Курт чувствовал, как ему сильно его не хватает.  
Он должен был понять.  
Иначе ему никогда не удастся построить ничего ни с Блейном, ни с кем бы то ни было ещё.

Кто-нибудь другой мог бы сказать, что судьба уже решила за него, какой путь выбрать, погрузив Себастиана в кому.  
Но Курт никогда не рассматривал ситуацию с этой точки зрения.

Все девять месяцев он ждал пробуждения Себастиана – не его смерти.  
И даже сейчас, несмотря на то, что постепенно он начал привыкать к мысли, что Бас никогда не вернётся, Курт всё же жил в ожидании этого момента.

Поэтому он так сильно сдерживал себя с Блейном.  
Для него Бас не был просто полутрупом, навечно чуждым этому миру.  
Для него Бас просто ждал подходящего момента.  
Для того, чтобы вернуться или попрощаться навсегда.

И он всё ещё ждал его.  
Ждал, несмотря на то, что теперь в его жизни был Блейн.  
Чьё присутствие было таким реальным и прочным, что Курт затруднился бы объяснить, как такое возможно.  
И Курт любил его, в этом он был абсолютно уверен.  
Любовью, столь глубокой и всеобъемлющей, что это даже пугало.

Так значит, вот что произошло? Он просто разлюбил Себастиана, потому что полюбил Блейна?  
Шагая по безлюдному коридору больницы, слишком тихому и чистому, он спрашивал себя, действительно ли всё сводилось к этому?  
Истории любви заканчиваются каждый день.  
Оставалось только понять, случилось ли это с его…

Едва войдя в комнату, он увидел Нэнси, которая склонилась над Себастианом, закапывая ему в глаза специальный раствор.  
Процедура, которую следовало повторять пять-шесть раз в день, чтобы избежать сухости конъюнкти́вы. 

– Доброе утро, Нэнси, – поприветствовал он её радостно, потому что обожал эту женщину.

Она не была безразличной и торопливой, как другие медсёстры, которых он знал.  
Напротив, всегда была готова задержатся, чтобы поболтать с ним и была на редкость внимательна к потребностям Бастиана.

– О, смотрите-ка, кто тут у нас! Прекрасный принц пришёл проведать свою великую любовь! Слышишь, Себастиан? Курт здесь. На твоём месте, я бы уж постаралась открыть глаза, потому что сегодня, глядя на него, просто дух захватывает, знаешь? – пошутила женщина, как и всякий раз, когда он заставал её в палате. – Как дела, милый? – спросила она затем, глядя, как Курт усаживается рядом с Бастианом и осторожно целует его в лоб.

Его запах.  
Вот, чего ещё так не хватало Курту.  
Этого запаха, что пробивался сквозь раствор дезинфектора и прочие лекарства, и воскрешал в памяти Курта вечера, которые они проводили вместе, просто сидя на полу и хохоча над очередным фильмом или занимаясь любовью в теплой постели.   
Этот запах всё ещё хранила кожа Себастиана, как и воспоминания Курта.  
Целая жизнь, полная взлётов и падений, теперь оставшаяся в прошлом.  
Но которая могла ещё воскреснуть в будущем Курта.  
И настоящая проблема была именно в этом.

– Как ты считаешь, судьба зависит от случая или от нашего выбора? – спросил вдруг Курт медсестру.

– От случая! На все сто! – ответила Нэнси, заканчивая закапывать капли в глаза Себастиана и принимаясь их слегка массировать. – Потому что, если бы это было не так, у меня был бы зад как у J. Lo. вместо усов, и мне не пришлось бы тратить восемьдесят долларов на депиляцию сегодня вечером, – заявила женщина, задорно подмигивая Курту. – Он сегодня очень восприимчив. Попробуй спеть для него, – добавила она, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, оставляя их наедине.

Петь.  
Он был там не за этим.

И суть в том, что теперь он и сам не знал, зачем именно пришёл.  
Поэтому Курт начал петь.  
Единственную песню, которую пел в таких случаях.  
Не «Glad you came», которую Себастиан посвятил ему на региональных, а его любимую песню, которую он всегда пел, хотя Курт продолжал поддразнивать его из-за чрезмерной сентиментальности текста, что шло вразрез обычным вкусам Бастиана.

 

– I wake in the morning   
Tiered of sleeping   
Get in the shower  
And make my bed alone   
I put on my makeup   
Talking to the mirror   
Ready for a new day  
Without you

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZXQmWkgAFA 

Но голос Курта не звучал уверенно, как всегда.  
Уже в течение многих лет он пел только и исключительно для Себастиана.  
Но когда он это делал, буквально светился, потому что направляли его чувства.  
Однако, в тот момент, его чувства были спутаны, и он сознавал, что смысл этих слов изменился для него теперь.

Он всё ещё ощущал присутствие Бастиана в своей жизни.  
И его тяготила невозможность встретиться с ним взглядом или услышать его голос.  
Его смех… Боже, как он скучал по его смеху.

Воспоминания могут ранить и причинять боль.  
Могут вспороть тебе сердце, заставляя чувства выплеснуться наружу.

Но сейчас был и Блейн – посреди всей этой путаницы чувств – был и он тоже.

And i walk steady on my feet  
I talk my voice obeys me   
I go out at night  
Sleep without the lights  
And i do all of the things   
I have to keeping you off my mind   
But when i think i'll be alright   
I am always wrong cause…

 

Нет… Курт не мог петь дальше.  
Не мог продолжать как ни в чём не бывало.  
Всё изменилось, и он знал это.

Возможно, сейчас это было ни к чему, вероятнее всего, Бас даже не мог услышать или понять его.  
Но он должен был это сделать.  
Должен был сказать ему.  
Поэтому Курт умолк, накрытый волной яркого воспоминания…

_– Боже, эта песня в твоём исполнении звучит жутковато, Бас!  
– Хаммел, на тебя не угодишь! В ней говорится о любви, а тебе ведь нравятся такие вещи….  
– Да песня и не виновата, на самом деле, это ты как исполнитель неубедителен.  
– Почему же, Принцесса? Я прекрасно знаю смысл слова любовь… благодаря тебе. _

– Думаю, я влюблён в Блейна, Себастиан. Мне с ним хорошо, с ним я чувствую, что способен быть таким, каким у меня никогда не хватало мужества быть… с ним я становлюсь самим собой. Но и ты тоже есть... до сих пор. Это воспоминание о тебе, или действительно ты? Я не могу понять, и это меня убивает. Господи, как бы я хотел, чтобы ты был здесь сейчас! Мне нужен мой лучший друг, Бас. Мне нужен ты.

Это было правдой.  
Курт нуждался в нём.  
Он хотел бы быть прежним, сильным Куртом, но больше не мог.  
Он чувствовал себя… незавершённым. Так было уже очень давно, на самом деле, и он даже не знал, почему.  
Очень долго Бас заполнял эту пустоту.  
Дополняя его.

И Курт просто хотел снова почувствовать себя как тогда.

 

*****

Себастиан всё слышал.  
Он слышал голоса, понимал слова, но не мог заставить свои глаза открыться.

Почему? По какой причине ему не удавался такой пустяк?

Его разбудили слегка раздражающие влажные прикосновения к векам.  
Было ощущение, будто что-то попало в глаз, и он хотел бы пожаловаться…  
Но не мог.

В коме.  
Он был в коме.  
Об этом говорили голоса вокруг.

Но ведь это абсурд, потому что он не спал и слышал их.  
Как и всегда слышал, вспомнилось ему.

Сколько же времени он находился там, сколько?

Курт.  
Он ощущал его запах.  
Слышал его голос, который иногда пел для него, как сейчас.  
И он услышал его слова тоже.

Блейн.  
Значит, он всё-таки победил? Вернулся и снова забрал его себе?

Но, когда это случилось?

Себастиан должен был проснуться.  
Себастиан хотел проснуться.  
Ему нужно было понять, как отреагировал Курт, узнав о том, что с ним произошло.  
Потому что… он ведь узнал, правильно?

«Довольно спать», – подумал он, прежде чем снова провалиться в очередной сон без сновидений.  
В последний раз.  
Потому что, продолжая спать, он мог потерять слишком многое.

*******

Курт не почувствовал облегчения или большей уверенности, как надеялся.  
Визит к Себастиану нисколько не прояснил для него собственных чувств.  
Не помог понять, любил ли он его ещё или, напротив, ненавидел.  
Даже хуже! Этот визит лишь сделал присутствие Бастиана в его жизни более очевидным.  
Прикованный к больничной койке, отодвинутый на второй план чувствами, которые Курт испытывал к Блейну – но он был.

И Курт осознал, что, несмотря ни на что, он приходил не для того, чтобы попрощаться с Себастианом, как он собирался сделать теперь, когда у него был Блейн, ставший, казалось, всем для него.  
Нет… он приходил просто навестить его, как всегда.  
Единственная разница была в том, что теперь он сознавал свои чувства к Блейну.  
Которых всё же не хватало ещё, чтобы попрощаться с прошлым.

Ему следовало набраться мужества, чтобы сказать об этом Блейну, он знал, но, едва войдя в дом, оно увидел его, спешащего ему навстречу с одной из своих сияющих улыбок… и все слова вылетели у него из головы.

Сюрприз, верно.  
Он совсем позабыл.

Блейн встретил его поцелуем, тут же стёршим все его мысли и воспламенившим в одно мгновение.  
Затем Андерсон повязал ему на глаза один из шёлковых шарфов и начал мягко подталкивать к столовой.

– Миссис Бингли сегодня вечером присмотрит за Брандо, так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Просто наслаждайся этим вечером, хорошо? – прошептал он ему на ухо.

– Хорошо, – слабо отозвался Курт, позволяя Блейну вести себя и неосознанно цепляясь за крепкие руки, держащие его за талию.

Каждый контакт между ними всегда наполнял его не только теплом, но и ощущением безопасности.  
Вот почему он постоянно искал этого.

Когда Блейн снял шарф с его глаз, Курту предстало захватывающее дух зрелище.  
Столовая была полна камелий "Мария-Антуанетта", его любимых.  
Стол был накрыт с изяществом, и блюда наполняли воздух потрясающими ароматами.  
В центре стола горели две свечи.  
Атмосфера была идеальной.  
Блейн приготовил для него романтический ужин.

– Откуда ты узнал, что я люблю эти цветы? – спросил Курт, зарываясь носом в лепестки одного из ближайших.

– Я выбрал те, что были больше всего похожи на тебя.

– Эти цветы похожи на меня?

– Да, потому что, взгляни – мороз их пугает, но они всё равно цветут в холодные месяцы, демонстрируя своё мужество и силу. С виду они кажутся слабыми и хрупкими, но, когда цветки раскрываются и показывают тебе свою красоту – можешь только любоваться на цвет их лепестков и наслаждаться их ароматом. Они как ты.

– Так значит, твой сюрприз – это романтический ужин? 

– Приготовленный собственными руками, – подтвердил Блейн, слегка склонив голову. – Надеюсь, тебе нравится итальянская кухня, потому что сегодня все блюда в меню итальянские.

– Сказать по правде, я никогда не заходил дальше пиццы, но я уверен, что мне понравится, – сказал Курт, позволяя себе, наконец, рассмотреть Блейна как следует.

Он был непозволительно красив.  
На нём были чёрные джинсы и простое красное поло, и это сочетание шло ему как нельзя лучше.  
Его волосы были совершенно свободны даже от того минимального количества геля, которое он обычно всё же накладывал, чтобы придать причёске хоть какую-то форму.  
Курт спросил себя, было ли слишком неуместно попросить его пропустить ужин и сразу перейти к фазе «после ужина»?

Он хотел его.  
Он его желал смертельно.

Но Блейн, должно быть, приложил немало усилий, чтобы приготовить все эти блюда, поэтому, когда он взял его за руку и подвёл к столу, Курт последовал за ним, не сопротивляясь и не выдвигая непристойных предложений.

– У меня есть в запасе ещё один небольшой сюрприз для «после ужина», –тихо сказал Блейн ему прямо на ухо, прежде чем коснуться его щеки целомудренным поцелуем – который был для Курта, как удар молнии – и сесть рядом с ним. 

Ужин был идеальным.  
Каждое блюдо, приготовленное Блейном, было самим совершенством.  
Курт, впервые в своей жизни, не только уничтожил все подачи – от первого до десерта – но ещё сделал и бис углеводов и сахара.  
Он полагал, что чуть позже наверняка найдёт интересный способ избавиться от тех килограммов, которые набирал, и вся эта еда казалась чистым нектаром, доставленным прямым рейсом из рая, чтобы отказывать себе.

Блейн радостно наблюдал за ним, не отрывая глаз.

Разговор был спокойным.  
С обеих сторон прозвучало много, слишком много, комплиментов, и они просто попытались выяснить чуть больше о том, что каждый из них делал в последние годы.

Курт спросил Блейна, почему тот не сказал ему, чем занимается, и почему заставил думать, будто ищет работу.  
Блейн был честен и сказал, что он просто использовал это как предлог, чтобы остаться там и сохранить секрет Бастиана после того, как узнал, что Фейт тоже переехала в Нью-Йорк.  
Он повторил, что не в праве был раскрывать секрет друга, во всяком случае, без крайней необходимости. Блейн сказал Курту, что поскольку он явился туда, чтобы оттащить Себастиана в Чикаго и заставить заботиться о дочери, когда считал, что он просто бежал от своих обязательств, то его долгом было остаться и помочь человеку, в которого его лучший друг был влюблён, теперь, когда узнал, что в действительности произошло.  
Однако он знал, что Курт никогда не принял бы помощи, если бы разглядел в ней жест жалости, поэтому Андерсону пришлось сделать вид, будто он нуждается в месте, где жить, пока ищет работу, чтобы остаться и поддержать его.

– Но я всё равно не понимаю. Тэд сказал мне, что восемь лет назад я был знаком со всеми вами, даже... да, с Джеффом и Трентом, – сказал вдруг Курт.

– Возможно, это случилось на каких-нибудь хоровых соревнованиях, нет? New direction и Warbles часто соперничали на региональных, – ответил Блейн, внутренне слегка напрягаясь.

Он знал, что, рано или поздно, эта история всплыла бы на поверхность, и надеялся только, что оправдание, которое он заготовил, окажется достаточно правдоподобным для Курта.  
Он терпеть не мог лгать ему.  
Но перед ним стоял выбор: продолжать лгать и видеть его счастливым, или сказать всю правду, и увидеть его раздавленным под её тяжестью.  
И, как Блейн уже говорил Тэду, он предпочитал знать, что Курт счастлив без него, чем быть рядом и наблюдать за его страданиями.

– Я этого не помню. Но вообще, такое возможно. Я ведь потерял целый год воспоминаний из моей жизни, после аварии. Но что мне всё-таки непонятно… почему Тэд сказал, что это ты представил нас?

– Наверное, он просто хотел вбить клин между нами. У нас с ним раньше было что-то вроде истории, которая закончилась после того, как ты и я начали… ну, понимаешь?.. – сказал он, бросая многозначительный взгляд на него. – Себастиан видимо рассказал ему о твоём инциденте, и он решил, что тебя собьёт с толку, если он намекнёт на нечто подобное. Тэд не плохой человек, просто очень страстный. Со своей стороны, я могу сказать тебе только одно…

– И что же это? – спросил Курт, откусывая кусок пирога Парадизо.  
– Если бы я действительно познакомился с таким парнем как ты… я упустил бы его, только если бы был слепым, глухим или полностью выжившим из ума. – «Или если бы жизнь решила за меня», – добавил мысленно Блейн, молча наблюдая за реакцией Курта, который взглянул на него с изумлением после этих слов.

– Это один из самых приятных комплиментов, которые я когда-либо получал, знаешь? – сказал он растроганно.

– Верится с трудом, Курт, – усомнился Блейн в искреннем недоумении.

– А ты поверь… Я имею в виду, конечно, Себастиан всегда был очень милым и всё такое, но слова… это было не по его части.

– Ты ходил сегодня его проведать, да? – спросил вдруг Блейн, пристально посмотрев ему в глаза.

И Курт знал, что сейчас ему следовало выбирать.  
Или поведать ему обо всём, что он чувствовал и поговорить об этом, рискуя испортить этот прекрасный вечер, или солгать, предоставляя всему идти своим ходом.

Но оказалось, что решение, на самом деле, было не за ним.  
Потому что, прежде чем он успел ответить, так или иначе, зазвонил телефон.

******

Не очень далеко оттуда, прежде чем зазвонил телефон, и один парень оказался вынужден решить, следует ли лгать снова или нет, был ещё один парень, что яростно боролся, пытаясь выйти из непроницаемого тумана, в который было погружено его сознание.

Нэнси! Вот кем была женщина, которая сейчас рассуждала о кружевных салфетках и вазах из муранского стекла.  
Женщина, которая всегда рассказывала ему о своих детях.   
Нэнси.  
Его медсестра.

Он был в больнице.  
Но не помнил почему.

Он постарался изо всех сил открыть глаза, и на этот раз ему удалось.  
Его веки были несказанно тяжелыми, а голова всё ещё болела, но он сумел.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть пышную женщину с длинными тёмными волосами, убранными в косу, которая направлялась к двери.

– Нэнси, – произнёс Себастиан слабым осипшим голосом.

Он хотел бы кричать, но вышел только едва различимый шёпот.  
Но и этого хватило, чтобы женщина услышала и обернулась к нему, полная ожиданий.

Вот так… оказалось достаточно одного мгновения. Всего одно мгновение…   
И всё изменилось.

*******

Мадлен Смайт проводила свои дни в ожидании.  
В ожидании телефонного звонка.

При свете дня, когда тени не имели ещё власти над ней, она работала, руководила, ела, разговаривала, занималась гимнастикой, как сейчас...  
И не переставала ждать. 

Она ожидала этого звонка уже девять месяцев.  
Звонка, который ознаменует радостные перемены… или конец всего.

Поэтому тем вечером, когда телефон зазвонил, она сняла трубку и произнесла «Слушаю», с сердцем, как и каждый раз, полным ожиданий.

Голос на другом конце линии – незнакомый, равнодушный, но на этот раз тот самый, долгожданный – вернул ей надежду одной единственной фразой.  
И когда она поняла смысл слов...

...Телефон выпал из её рук.

****

«Нет, нет, не сейчас, прошу тебя… не сейчас, когда я уже решился…» – было первой мыслью Тэда. И тут же: «Себастиан. Себастиан проснулся!» – и всё остальное потеряло значение.

И Тэд сорвался с места.  
Он не накинул пальто, оставил телефон там, где он упал, и помчался так быстро, как только мог.  
Больница находилась всего в четырёх сотнях метров от его отеля, и он преодолел их бегом, с одной лишь мыслью...

 

«Это невозможно…»

****

Курт молча повесил трубку.  
Вообще-то, он не произнёс ни слова в течение всего разговора.  
И Блейна это начинало беспокоить.

– Курт, кто?.. – успел спросить он, прежде чем Курт перебил его.

– Себастиан. Он… проснулся...

 

«Проснулся, он, действительно, проснулся», – подумал Блейн, услышав эти слова.

Счастье.  
Горечь.  
Печаль.  
Боль.  
И, наконец, чувство, за которое он испытывал вину.  
Злость.

«Мне нужно время, мне нужно больше времени», – думал Блейн.  
Чтобы создать новые воспоминания, новые ощущения.

Потому что в этой гонке против времени, в которую превратились его отношения с Куртом, победа или проигрыш – только это имело значение.   
И решающий день наступил.

******

– У меня нет слов, – сказал им доктор Ричардсон, как только они прибыли в больницу. – Никто из нас, в действительности, уже не надеялся.

Блейн поддерживал Курта за талию, словно боялся, что тот может рухнуть в любой момент, но, на самом деле, это он сам чувствовал себя на грани, и цеплялся за него, как если бы он был его якорем.  
Мадлен, стоявшая рядом с ними, казалась потрясённой и совершенно потерянной.  
Она забросала доктора вопросами, как только увидела его, но теперь была на удивление тихой.  
Должно быть, она вышла из дома, даже не переодевшись, всё ещё в спортивном костюме и с волосами, собранными в хвост.  
Курт впервые видел её в не совсем идеальном состоянии.  
И это был также первый раз, когда он видел в ней минимум человечности. 

И Тэд тоже был там, да.  
Нэнси предупредила и его, сама не зная почему, но чувствуя, что это было правильно, и что никто другой не сделал бы этого.  
Не сейчас.  
Но он должен был быть там.  
Женщина знала это.

Он оставался в стороне от группы, но внимательно прислушивался ко всему, что говорил медик.

– На данный момент Себастиан ничего не помнит об аварии, – продолжал доктор. – Вы можете рассказать ему, если хотите и считаете необходимым, но его сознание не сохранило воспоминаний о случившемся. Подобное часто случается при таких серьёзных травмах. Повреждения головного мозга это не перелом костей. Мозг – материя гораздо менее предсказуемая. В зависимости от того, как отёкшие ткани давят на череп, возможны различные осложнения. Вполне вероятно, что ему будет трудно вспомнить и другие вещи, помимо несчастного случая. Возможно, ему будет сложно даже узнать вас. Хотя сейчас, судя по ответам на вопросы, которые мы успели задать, так не кажется, но, возможно, он забыл целые периоды жизни, от нескольких дней, до месяцев или даже лет. Но напомню, что это нормально в подобном случае, и совершенно необязательно, чтобы такое состояние оказалось необратимым. Внутричерепная гематома до сих пор весьма значительных размеров, и это может привести к проблемам различного рода, прежде всего, неврологическим, как потеря памяти, более или менее, локализованная, например, а также резкие изменения настроения. Тем не менее, в случае столь существенной травмы мозга, само его пробуждение, да ещё с сохранившимся на таком хорошем уровне сознанием и почти нормальной речевой способностью, уже чудо. Скажу вам честно, у меня просто нет слов, – повторил доктор. – Я очень горжусь Себастианом. Он не слишком мощного сложения, но продемонстрировал недюжинную силу и решимость. Должен сказать, что он действительно открыл мне глаза, он научил меня, что ничего нельзя принимать как должное. Конечно, это только начало. И хирург, который оперировал его плечо, того же мнения. Понадобится некоторое время, чтобы восстановить нормальный мышечный тонус ног, но уже сейчас приходится констатировать, что правая останется неполноценной и хромота будет у него всю жизнь. Его речь может показаться вам замедленной, но совершенно ясно, что он прекрасно понимает то, что ему говорят другие. Мы не знаем, получил ли мозг необратимые повреждения. Чтобы выяснить это, нам нужно будет сделать дополнительные анализы и ждать, и наблюдать, конечно. Однако, даже если сейчас иногда ему трудно найти правильные слова для ответа, эта совершенно нормально и мы не думаем, чтобы это было связано с обширными повреждениями. Естественно, через несколько дней, ситуация станет яснее.  
– Теперь, можем мы его увидеть? – спросил Курт, не замечая, как усилилась хватка Блейна при этих словах.

– Да, но входите только по одному. Не стоит утруждать его слишком сильно, чересчур большая эмоциональная нагрузка может навредить. Уже одна новость о том, что он провёл в коме почти год, стала ударом…

– Иди ты, Хаммел, не думаю, что я смогу… я думаю, что... иди ты, Курт, – сказала тихо Мадлен, тяжело падая на один из стульев, стоящих вдоль стены в коридоре.

Курт посмотрел на Блейна, в ожидании какого-то знака, совета… чего-то.  
И Блейну хотелось бы закричать «Не уходи!» Хотелось бы удержать его там или пойти с ним, но он не мог и знал это.  
Поэтому он отпустил его, глядя в глаза, улыбнулся и просто сказал:   
– Мужество, помнишь?.. 

Мужество.  
Он всегда говорил это, чтобы поддержать его.  
Но сейчас оно, пожалуй, больше требовалось ему самому.

Курт встрепенулся.  
И поспешно направился к двери, заколебавшись лишь на мгновение, прежде чем опустить ручку и войти.

В течение всего того короткого промежутка времени Блейн смотрел на него, впившись взглядом в его затылок, молясь, надеясь, что Курт обернётся, чтобы посмотреть на него в последний раз, прежде чем войти, чтобы улыбнуться ему, прошептать тихое «Не волнуйся»... что угодно, чтобы дать ему понять – Курт помнит, даже в такой момент, помнит то, что обещал Блейну.

Но Курт не обернулся.

И, когда он скрылся в палате, Блейн встретил взгляд Тэда и слабо ему улыбнулся.  
Настал момент истины.  
Они не были готовы к этому, и никто из них не мог уже ничего сделать.  
Они оба знали это.

Когда Курт исчез за дверью, Блейн торопливо направился к ванной комнате.  
Где бессильно осел на пол.

Он чувствовал себя растерзанным.  
Разорванным в клочья радостью и страхом.  
Разделённым пополам этими двумя чувствами, столь противоречивыми и одинаково сильными.  
Счастье за друга.  
Страх того, что Курт теперь сделает.

Это была игра, в которой ему не победить, он знал это слишком хорошо.  
У него не было для этого средств.  
Не сейчас, когда Курт не помнит его.

То, что ты проживаешь день за днём, делает тебя тем, кто ты есть.  
Люди, встречающиеся на твоём пути, делают тебя человеком, которым, в результате, ты становишься.  
Те, кто тебя любит, кто тебя учит любви, кого ты решаешь любить…

Но если однажды ты вдруг не сможешь ничего из этого вспомнить, что будет направлять тебя?

Другие воспоминания.  
Всё просто.

******

Курту было страшно.  
Он переступал порог этой комнаты, по крайней мере, тысячу раз в эти девять месяцев, но теперь он боялся.

Сразу бросалось в глаза, что там было что-то новое.  
Только этим утром он был там, и тем не менее, сейчас всё выглядело совершенно иначе.

Шторы на окнах были раздвинуты, и теперь свет, беспрепятственно проникая внутрь, ярко освещал комнату, демонстрируя всё её убожество.  
Парень на кровати лежал, повернувшись в сторону окна и все трубочки, которые раньше торчали из его тела, были заменены простой капельницей, тянувшейся вверх от сгиба руки.

– Себастиан? – позвал он робко.

И тот немедленно повернулся к нему.  
Он не видел этих глаз уже почти год, но Курту казалось, будто прошёл всего один день.

*****

Блейн был напряжён, как классическая скрипичная струна.   
Он был счастлив за своего друга.  
Но не мог не думать, что настал момент, когда он узнает, есть ли для него ещё надежда или нет.  
И он не был готов.  
Возможно, это было эгоистично с его стороны, но он просто не мог не думать так.

Он ополоснул лицо, наверное, раз сто, но это не облегчило его состояния.

В школе он пережил жестокое избиение со стороны банды малолетних хулиганов.  
Детство с жестоким отцом и страшная агрессия, в которой он потерял парня, которого любил.  
Того самого парня, который не помнил его и сейчас должен был выбрать своё будущее на основе прошлого, которое было не полным для него.  
Но никогда, никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько опустошённым.

Блейн подозревал, что всё это было не совсем справедливо.  
Он должен был иметь больше времени, чтобы создать новые воспоминания с Куртом.  
Но жизнь не предоставила ему этого времени.  
Эта сука была в огромном долгу перед ним.

Он позволил ярости, что чувствовал, вырваться наружу, потому что она была слишком мощной, чтобы сдерживать её, и давила, давила на него изнутри и делала его беспомощным, как это случилось лишь однажды в его жизни.  
Он врезал кулаком в стену и сбил костяшку.  
Но даже не заметил, продолжая бить, снова и снова.

А ведь речь шла о Бастиане.  
Парне, который спасал его сотни раз, даже от него самого.  
Который ни разу не позволил ему упасть.  
Который также предал его, да.  
Но ради любви, точно так же, как в своё время Блейн сам предал его.

Он должен был быть счастлив за него.  
И он был, чёрт возьми!  
Но это ему не помогало, уж точно.

«Он вернулся к нему, он вернулся…» – думал он, ударяя в стену, снова и снова.

И он ненавидел себя, потому что не мог действительно ненавидеть это возвращение.  
Потому что он хотел, чтобы Себастиан вернулся.  
Хотел, чтобы он был там.  
Он любил его, и, в то же время, ненавидел.  
Потому что Себастиан вернулся.  
Вернулся к Курту.

А Курт? Курт вернётся к нему?

*****

– Ты друг Себастиана? – спросила Мадлен парня, который стоял перед дверью её сына.

Он продолжал смотреть на эту дверь так пристально, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
И, кто знает? Возможно, так оно и было.  
Но, глядя на него, она почему-то начинала нервничать ещё больше, и это в настоящий момент было для неё совершенно лишним. 

– Да, мэм, я учился с ним в Далтоне. Мы с Вами даже познакомились в те времена. Меня зовут Тэд Харвуд, – сказал он, протягивая ей руку.  
Женщина, после недолгого колебания, приняла его дрожащую руку в свою, столь же дрожащую.  
Она была растеряна, и даже не знала, что сказать.

В течение многих месяцев она думала найти его, чтобы познакомиться.  
Сказать ему то, что сын доверил ей до аварии.  
Но она так и не смогла решиться, потому что… к чему бы это привело?

И теперь, вот он, стоит прямо перед ней, и теперь это уже бесполезно.  
Потому что теперь снова предстояло её сыну принимать решение. 

У жизни странное чувство юмора...

******

Курт сделал первый неуверенный шаг к Себастиану, будто завороженный глубокой зеленью его глаз, как и в первый раз, когда он их увидел.

У ворот Далтона, он ещё помнил, как если бы это случилось вчера.  
Его отправил туда Пак, чтобы шпионить за Warbles, группой, которая была их соперником на региональных в том году.  
Он даже не успел добраться до лестницы, как был пойман, рассекречен и вежливо препровождён к выходу.  
Где он буквально столкнулся с Себастианом.

Себастиан из настоящего, тем временем, лёжа на своей кровати, продолжал наблюдать, как Курт медленно приближается к нему.

И улыбался.  
Улыбкой, которую Курт так любил.  
Улыбкой, в которой он черпал силы пригоршнями.  
Улыбкой, которая была только для него.

И тогда Курт отбросил всякий страх, потому что это был Бас, его Бас, и оставшееся расстояние, что разделяло их, он преодолел почти бегом.  
Он бросился на него, ни о чём не беспокоясь, потому что было так много, слишком много счастья, которое он испытывал в тот момент.

– Ты вернулся ко мне, Бас... Ты вернулся, – твердил он сквозь слёзы.

– Ай, ты так меня раз… раздавишь, – сказал Себастиан слабым севшим голосом, как у того, кто не издавал звуков в течение длительного времени.

– Ох, извини! Прости… прости, – Курт поспешно отстранился, стыдясь такого проявления отсутствия самоконтроля.

– Кто ты? – спросил Себастиан, заставляя его сердце застыть мгновенно.

Курт боялся этого.  
Он читал о таком в тысячах журналов и видел в сотнях фильмов.  
Тот же доктор предупредил их о такой возможности.  
Он знал, что это могло произойти.  
Однако, надеялся, что...

– Б… боже, Ку... Курт. Твоё лицо! Провести тебя... слишком просто. Я знаю, кто ты, глупыш. Я мог бы забыть всех, кроме тебя, ты… ты знаешь, правда? – сказал вдруг Себастиан, и Курту захотелось убить его.

– Ты… ты притворялся? – спросил он, совершенно потрясённый.

– П… признаюсь. Не то, чтобы в моей г... голове не было путаницы… но ты… ты единственное, что в ней ясно. Курт, хватит болтать. Мне слишком ... что это за слово… когда чувствуешь себя усталым… сразу?

– Тяжело? – пришел ему на помощь Курт.

– Да... тяжело. Иди сюда, и по… поцелуй меня, пожалуйста. Не думаю, что мне приходилось часто мыть эти... которые во рту зу… зубы... в эти девять месяцев, но уверяю тебя, что Нэнси мне… мне… недавно подсунула мятный леденец.

– Идиот, – сказал Курт весело и в то же время с облегчением.

Это был Себастиан, его Себастиан.  
Он вернулся и помнил его.  
Всё остальное могло подождать.

– Курт, иди сюда… и всё, окей? – повторил Себастиан.

И Курт сделал это.  
Он наклонился к нему и коснулся его губ своими.

Поцелуй был нежным и медленным вначале.  
Затем Себастиан попросил языком разрешения войти, и Курт впустил его.  
Стон и тихий шёпот «Да» Бастиана на его губах – и Курта увлёк вихрь.

В том поцелуе было каждое их воспоминание.  
В нём были они.  
Курт осознал, что ожидал этого поцелуя больше девяти месяцев.  
И, несмотря ни на что, несмотря на Блейна, странные воспоминания, решения, принятые в Лайме, и его сердце, которое рыдало, разрываясь пополам ещё чуть больше… для Курта этот поцелуй был прекрасен.


	18. Пробуждение. Часть 2.

Едва слышный вздох.  
И новый поцелуй.  
Объятие, что становится все более крепким.  
И море воспоминаний – воспоминаний о жизни, проведённой вместе – которые заполняют сердце, разум и душу.

Не много разговаривали Курт и Себастиан, пока ночь превращалась в чудесное ясное утро.  
Нет, они лишь целовались.  
Пристально смотрели в глаза.  
И заново учились прикасаться друг к другу.

Они делали всё то, что делают двое возлюбленных, двое друзей, которые долго ждали встречи.  
И, хотя Курт знал, что о многом им следовало поговорить, что он имел право получить ответы на тысячу вопросов… всё же отложил это на потом.

Сейчас было не время.  
В тот момент он мог и должен был просто наслаждаться счастьем.

Губы Себастиана были более прохладными и шершавыми, чем обычно.  
Но это всё равно были те самые губы, которые он любил.  
Те, которые ждал так долго.

И да, им многое придётся обсудить.  
Слишком многое.  
Но Курт знал, что всё это можно отложить.  
Это был момент радости.

За дверью комнаты были люди, которые ждали возможности увидеть Себастиана, и, прежде всего, там был Блейн, который ждал, не только чтобы увидеть своего друга, но и его.  
И, хотя Курт был счастлив, хотя не мог удержаться, чтобы не наклониться для ещё одного поцелуя, чтобы не коснуться снова Себастиана, он продолжал ощущать присутствие Блейна так живо и отчётливо, как если бы он был в этой комнате вместе с ними.  
И за это он чувствовал вину перед Себастианом.  
Точно так же, как каждый раз, касаясь новым поцелуем его скулы или уголка губ, он чувствовал себя чудовищно виноватым перед Блейном.  
И всё это было так неправильно.  
По отношению ни к одному, ни к другому.  
Ни к нему самому.  
Но он не мог не испытывать всего этого, как не мог не прижимать к себе Себастиана снова и снова.

Он вернулся.  
Вернулся.  
Курт думал, что потерял его навсегда, но он снова был здесь.

Смайт задолжал ему множество объяснений, это правда.  
Но в тот момент Курта интересовало лишь, чувствовал ли он боль.

– Честно го… говоря, я ничего не… не чувствую. Ниже… ниже поясницы, по крайней мере. Доктор говорит, что это нормально. Немного… Боже мой, не помню слово… упражнения? Упражнения помогут вернуть чувствительность… мы… мышц.

Себастиан говорил медленно и часто запинался на половине слова.  
Он забывал некоторые, но, как сказал доктор, это было временным явлением.  
Но ноги?  
Вот что беспокоило Курта.  
Он не слишком разбирался в медицине, но знал достаточно, чтобы догадаться, что, если действительно отсутствовала чувствительность ниже поясницы, проблема могла быть серьезной.  
Нужно будет спросить доктора, как только он выйдет оттуда.

Но когда он выйдет оттуда?  
Он знал, что мать Себастиана тоже имела право видеть своего сына, и он не хотел переутомлять его, но не мог отпустить руку, которая сжимала его, с меньшей силой, но с тем же чувством. 

– Ты… ты… у тебя всё хорошо, Курт? – спросил вдруг Себастиан, заставая его врасплох. – Не… не случилось ни... ничего... в эти месяцы ты...

– Себастиан, я в порядке, – прервал его Курт, заметив, каких усилий это ему стоило и не желая утомлять его больше необходимого. – Конечно, мне было трудно без тебя, но Блейн очень помог в последнее время. Ты ведь помнишь его, правда? Блейн, твой друг. Сейчас он живёт у нас.

«И любит меня, и, кажется, я люблю его. Нет, не кажется, я знаю, что люблю его, по-своему», – подумал он, но вслух не произнёс, разумеется.  
Было уже достаточно сложно иметь в сознании эту настойчивую мысль, здесь и сейчас, пока он прижимал к себе другого, и он никогда не смог бы сказать этого вслух.  
Безусловно, не ему.  
По крайней мере, ещё не сейчас.

Курт заметил, что лицо Себастиана приняло напряжённое сосредоточенное выражение. 

– Он… живёт с тобой? – спросил он.

– Да. Это длинная история, и сейчас я не хочу утомлять себя. Там снаружи другие люди ждут своей очереди, чтобы увидеть тебя. И Блейн тоже, между прочим, – продолжил Курт, удивившись, как резко Себастиан повернулся к нему, услышав имя Блейна. – Мы поговорим об этом в другой раз, окей? А сейчас... я позову твою маму, хочешь?

– Д… да, конечно. Курт?.. – окликнул он, снова хватая его за руку. – Ты действительно… в порядке?

Курт улыбнулся.  
Да, вот он, его Себастиан.  
Который только что очнулся от комы, длившейся много месяцев, говорил с трудом, не чувствовал собственных ног, но беспокоился о том, как жил Курт без него всё это время.  
Возможно, он даже не помнил о дочери, об измене с Тэдом, о том, почему скрывал от него Блейна, помимо всего остального...  
А то, что Курт сказал ему в ночь аварии?  
Может быть, он забыл и это?

Но он помнил о нём.  
Помнил о них.  
И сейчас не было ничего важнее.

Курт быстро наклонился и коснулся лёгким поцелуем губ Себастиана.  
Затем он подошёл к двери и, бросив последний взгляд и улыбнувшись, вышел, закрывая её позади себя.

Это было похоже на переход из одного мира в другой.

Он немедленно поймал потерянный взгляд Мадлен, которая, посмотрела на него, в ожидании вердикта, который мог воскресить или сломать её.  
Женщина, которую он видел перед собой сейчас, не имела ничего общего с той ведьмой, с которой ему пришлось иметь дело все эти месяцы.  
Нет, к чёрту, все эти годы, если быть честным.  
Сейчас это была только мать.

– Он хочет Вас видеть, он ждёт Вас, – сказал Курт, но и этого хватило, чтобы Мадлен подскочила, словно заведённая пружина, и бросилась к двери, где застыла неподвижно.

– Он... – и не понадобилось другого, чтобы Курт понял, что она имеет в виду.

– Это он, Себастиан, – коротко ответил он, и Мадлен этого хватило.

Курт увидел, как краска вернулась на её щёки, когда она нажала на ручку двери, входя в комнату Бастиана.  
Только после этого он позволил себе обратить внимание на двух других, что сидели бок о бок в этом коридоре.

Тэд и Блейн.  
Которые шептались между собой, почти соприкасаясь головами.  
И, несмотря ни на что, он не мог спокойно видеть их сидящими так близко.  
Несмотря на то, что Блейн объяснил, что между ними больше ничего нет, и что даже раньше они были всего лишь двое друзей, которые иногда спали друг с другом, просто чтобы чувствовать себя менее одинокими.

Курт находил такое положение вещей отвратительным.  
Но мог это понять, учитывая, что сам начал историю – если так это можно назвать – с Блейном, отталкиваясь от чистого секса и необходимости заполнить пустоту, и он вполне мог понять боль, что подтолкнула Тэда довольствоваться временной заменой, мимолетными эмоциями, которые помогали хоть ненадолго заполнить внутренний вакуум.  
Но Блейн? Он не мог понять, что побудило Блейна согласиться на такую роль по отношению к человеку, в которого он не был влюблен и от которого, казалось, в свою очередь, не ожидал любви.  
Что потерял Блейн, когда Себ исчез из его жизни?  
Почему он чувствовал себя обязанным принять весь этот груз ответственности на свои плечи? Тэд и его боль, нужды Эрики и Фейт...  
Курт не мог понять.

В любом случае, все эти мысли утратили значение, когда, хорошенько присмотревшись к Блейну, он заметил, что одна рука у него перевязана.  
Что случилось?  
Он бросился к нему, моментально забывая всё остальное.

– Блейн, что случилось с рукой? – воскликнул он, привлекая внимание двоих, которые за беседой даже не увидели, как он вышел из комнаты.

Блейн быстро повернулся к нему, когда Курт в волнении схватил его руку, но хватило одного мгновения, и выражение его лица изменилось.  
Как только он поднял глаза на лицо Курта, его взгляд сделался жёстким и злым.  
Как и его голос, когда он ответил:

– Ничего, – и он рывком освободился от хватки Курта.  
Что с ним произошло?

– Он… как… как он? – спросил Тэд тихим чуть дрожащим голосом, отвлекая Курта.

– Он очнулся после девяти месяцев комы… как, к чёрту, он может себя чувствовать, по-твоему? – ответил Курт, куда резче, чем собирался.

Но он не понимал, что там делал Харвуд, кто его предупредил и, прежде всего, его раздражало видеть Тэда так близко к Блейну.  
Особенно последнее, бесполезно отрицать.

– Он всего лишь задал тебе законный вопрос, незачем так нападать на него, – вмешался Блейн весьма резким тоном. – Учитывая, что уже почти два часа, как мы ждем, что ты выйдешь из этой комнаты, чтобы узнать, как себя чувствует Себастиан, ты, по крайней мере, мог бы быть немного любезнее, как мне кажется.

– Извини, просто его вопрос показался мне глупым, – попытался оправдаться Курт, не понимая, почему вдруг он оказался обвиняемой стороной.

– Глупый или нет, нравится тебе это или нет, но он имеет полное право задавать любые вопросы, если хочет. И ты это знаешь, – сказал Блейн, намеренно медлительно, пристально глядя Курту в глаза.

Он напоминал, что этот парень разделил с Себастианом куда больше, чем просто пару бурных ночей.  
Он разделил с ним три года тайных отношений.  
И гораздо больше, если хорошенько подумать, у них была своя история.  
И, нравилось это Курту или нет, но это давало Тэду право беспокоиться о Себастиане, сколько ему было угодно.

Блейн ранил Курта намеренно.  
Его гордость и его самолюбие.  
И так не поступают с тем, кого любят.  
Так почему же он делал это с Куртом?

– В любом случае, если наше присутствие здесь тебе мешает, мы пойдём в кафе этажом ниже. Дай мне знать, когда можно будет увидеть Бастиана. Или попроси кого-нибудь из медсестёр, или его мать, мне всё равно, – сказал Блейн и, не давая Курту времени что-либо возразить, взял Тэда за руку, вынуждая того подняться, и направился с ним к лифту.

А Курту оставалось лишь стоять там в полнейшем замешательстве, наблюдая за тем, как Блейн торопливо удаляется от него, держа за руку другого.  
И даже если всё его существо противилось этому, он не мог не находить эту сцену чертовски пророческой.

*****

_Он живёт с ним.  
Живёт с моим Куртом.  
Блейн, его первая любовь, живёт с Куртом._

Неотвязная мысль раскалывала его голову надвое.  
И сердце, разумеется… и сердце тоже.

 _Но он ничего не знает. Пока ещё не знает, слава всевышнему.  
Сколько времени мне осталось? У меня ещё есть время? _

Этого Себастиан не знал, и даже если не было ничего, что ему хотелось бы узнать больше, не оставалось ничего другого, как ждать.  
Ещё ждать.

*******

Мадлен была действительно счастлива всего дважды в своей жизни.  
В первый раз – когда вышла замуж за Джона Смайта, влиятельного бизнесмена и обворожительного покорителя всех женских сердец в округе.  
Ей, молодой официантке обычного кафе в Питсбурге, улыбнулась удача.  
Или, по крайней мере, так она тогда считала.

Во второй, это случилось, когда она родила своего первого и единственного сына, Себастиана.

Первое счастье оказалось мимолетным, постепенно испарившимся с годами, посреди повседневной реальности.  
Но второе... нет.  
Это было счастье, которое повторялось каждый день.  
Счастье, которое она утратила в тот момент, когда Себастиан оказался в коме.  
И которое вернулось вновь, сейчас, в этой комнате, когда её серые глаза встретились с ясным зелёным взглядом глаз её сына. 

Мадлен немедленно бросилась к нему, забывая страх, что отнял все силы, перед этим, в зале ожидания.  
Она подбежала к нему и обняла.

– Боже, я так сожалею, Бас, прости, прости меня за всё. За ссору той ночью, за то, что я тебе сказала, за то, что позволила тебе уйти в таком состоянии, прости!

Она плакала и смеялась одновременно.  
Сердце, казалось, готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, каждый поцелуй оставленный на лице сына, заставлял её чувствовать себя чуть более живой.  
Действительно живой.

– Нет… мама... нет… не помню… но, что бы там… прошёл почти год, так что... думаю, что можно… сказать, что всё в прошлом, нет, мама? Ты мо… можешь… перестать… ду… душить меня?

– Ах да, прости, прости, – спохватилась Мадлен, вызывая тихий смех сына и мгновенно отстраняясь от него в некотором замешательстве.

Её слова были для него новостью.  
Значит, Себастиан не помнил?  
Не помнил, как его мать сказала, что если он решится на брак с Куртом, то она отречётся от него?  
Не помнил её торжествующий смех от известия, что кольцо было предназначено не Курту?  
– Я… у меня было кольцо для Курта, мама, ты не знаешь? Врачи показали мне вещи, с которыми я поступил в больницу, те… которые не... не были уничтожены, по крайней мере… чтобы посмотреть, помню ли я что-то, и там не… не было… никакого кольца… кольцо моего деда… его не было... Но я знаю, что оно было… я… я помню, оно было у меня… хотя не... не знаю... оно было для Курта? Я не хотел спрашивать его самого… я не знаю, если... поэтому мы... – он закрыл глаза, подыскивая слова, которые не шли на язык. – Поссорились… мы ведь поссорились, если я ничего не путаю?.. Боже, какая мешанина в голове…

Мадлен тоже чувствовала себя растерянной.  
Но не из-за очевидной трудности сына в формулировке фраз или его полного замешательства.  
Она растерялась от совершенно неожиданно представившейся возможности.

Заслуживала ли она такого шанса?  
На этот счёт у неё имелись определённые сомнения.  
Но в эти девять месяцев, хоть на самом деле в этом и не было необходимости, женщина получила подтверждение, что сын был для неё всем.  
И даже больше.  
Поэтому, она сделала свой выбор.

Как поступить, если вдруг появляется возможность стереть все ошибки и начать всё заново?

Мадлен могла выбирать и в тот момент решила солгать.  
Он сделала это для себя самой, прежде всего.  
Среди множества её качеств имела место значительная доза эгоизма, который отличал также её сына.

Она не остановилась задуматься – да это и не помогло бы – что своей ложью положила бы начало новой цепочки событий.  
Она сделал выбор, по-своему помогая судьбе.

– Милый, успокойся! – произнесла она уверенным тоном, усаживаясь рядом и беря в ладони руки сына.

Они были холодные и хрупкие, и слегка дрожали, но Себастиан ответил на её пожатие, и это было самым прекрасным подарком, о котором Мадлен только могла мечтать. 

– Я ничего не знаю о твоём кольце. Ты не говорил мне о нём. Видимо, его не нашли на месте происшествия, или, может, ты что-то путаешь, или кто-то нашёл его и взял себе! – И, по крайней мере, это было не совсем ложью.

Кольцо действительно исчезло из личных вещей, которые были доставлены в больницу с её сыном.  
Из дома Мадлен он вышел, унося его с собой, но никто не видел его после на месте аварии.  
Чувствуя болезненный укол угрызений совести, она добавила:

– И в ту ночь мы не сорились, знаешь? У нас был просто один из наших обычных споров. Из-за Курта, да. Но не в связи с каким-то кольцом.

– Ты… ты уверена… мама? – спросил Себастиан, в ещё большем замешательстве, чем раньше.

Мадлен рисковала сильно и знала это.  
Впрочем, она делала это каждый день и во всём.  
В бизнесе, в любви, в жизни.  
Ей хотелось убедить себя, что эта ситуация не так уж отличалась от других.  
Даже если прекрасно знала, что это не так.  
Вот только... она слишком сильно желала начать новую жизнь со своим сыном, свободную от ошибок и упрёков.

– Конечно, родной. Но не будем сейчас об этом. Успеется ещё... Скажи лучше… как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила она, торопясь сменить тему.

Позже, наедине с собой, она всерьёз задастся вопросом – ради чьего блага так поступила.  
Своего собственного или сына?  
И даже если она не сумеет ответить себе, в любом случае, раскаяния не испытает.

Иногда раскаяние – непозволительная роскошь.

******

_Кольцо для Курта.  
Кольцо, чтобы заполучить его, чтобы браком связать его…  
И к своему сердцу приковать его.  
Но было ли кольцо на самом деле?  
Ну, по крайней мере, я ещё довольно неплохо помню цитаты из Толкиена, чтобы переиначивать их по-своему.  
Но это из Толкиена… или из фильма?  
Ведь был снят фильм, верно?_

_Господи, что за путаница у меня в голове.  
Кажется, череп сейчас взорвётся._

_Блейн... сейчас я снова увижу Блейна. Что я испытываю?..  
Гнев?  
Растерянность?  
Тревогу?_

_Знаю только, что мне его не хватало.  
Не хватало безумно._

*****

Блейн был на взводе.  
И нервное возбуждение Тэда совсем не помогало.  
Эффект болеутоляющих средств, которые дала ему медсестра, чисто случайно обнаружившая его в туалете с кровоточащей рукой, уже заканчивался.  
И хотя переломов не оказалось, боль была адская.

Почти как та, что терзала его сердце.

Он заметил припухшие раскрасневшиеся губы Курта и мелкие пятнышки вокруг рта.  
У него была очень нежная чувствительная кожа, и каждый раз, когда Блейн не был гладко выбрит, точно такие же следы появлялись в местах, где он целовал.

И Блейн не был идиотом.  
Курт получил много поцелуев, и от кого-то, кто не имел возможности бриться, по крайней мере, в последние дни. В последние месяцы, Блейн, чего уж там.  
И столько же, похоже, дал в ответ, учитывая припухлость его губ.  
И был только один человек, помимо Курта в комнате, где он провёл последние два часа.

Возможно, он не имел права, но это его буквально бесило.  
Ох, к чёрту.  
Он имел на это полное право!

И сознание, что вообще-то, кроме как злиться, ему ничего другого и не оставалось, не делало ситуацию менее болезненной для него.

И, кроме того, Тэд продолжал подливать масла в огонь своим состоянием на грани истерики.  
Даже сейчас, в больничном кафе за столиком, но не мог ни секунды усидеть спокойно.  
Он боялся того, что Себастиан мог сказать, увидев его там.  
При условии, конечно, что он не забыл его.  
Тэд продолжал на все лады спрашивать Блейна, что ему делать.  
И Блейн хотел бы знать ответ, правда, хотел бы.  
Не только, чтобы заставить его замолчать, но и для себя самого.  
Потому что он тоже не знал, что делать и как говорить с Бастианом.  
Естественно, он был счастлив, что Смайт проснулся.  
Но было и всё остальное.  
Был Курт, и то, что он разделил с ним в течение этого месяца, то, что Блейн не мог забыть так быстро, как, казалось, удалось Курту, едва он снова увидел Себастиана.

– Прости, Блейн, – внезапно произнёс Тэд.

– И за что?

– Уже два часа я ною о своём, даже не задумываясь о том, каково тебе. Я видел Курта, когда он вышел из палаты, и отметины на его лице были… их ни с чем не спутаешь. Это убило меня – могу только представлять, что почувствовал ты. Дерьмовый из меня друг...  
– Нет, Тэд. Я тебя понимаю, не переживай, – успокоил его Блейн. Слава Богу, хоть он был с ним в этот момент, иначе было бы совсем худо.

– Что ты теперь будешь делать, Блейн?

– Не имею ни малейшего представления, Тэд, и, честно говоря, не думаю, что решение за мной, во всей этой истории. Ты так не считаешь?

На самом деле, Тэд с этим не был согласен. Однако, он не успел ничего сказать, потому что мобильник Блейна ожил.  
Звонил Курт.  
Но Блейн не хотел его слышать, не сейчас.  
Он был слишком уязвлён, слишком зол, хотя и понимал, что это абсурдно, ведь он всегда знал, что это может случиться…  
Ну, что сказать… одно дело представлять себе что-то, и совершенно другое – видеть, как это что-то становится явью у тебя на глазах.  
Поэтому он нажал кнопку «отклонить вызов» и быстро набрал простое текстовое сообщение.

Курту: «Могу увидеть его?»

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

От Курта: «Да».

Коротко и ясно.  
Что ж, оно и к лучшему.  
Блейн торопливо поднялся, оставляя Тэда одного, в ещё большем смятении, чем прежде, с обещанием постараться закончить быстро, чтобы позволить войти и ему.  
По дороге к комнате Бастиана ему казалось, что сердце вот-вот выскочит у него из груди.

Настал момент истины.  
Придётся прояснить многие вещи и расставить многое на свои места.  
И придётся снова подвести под удар свои чувства. Что, если подумать, он никогда и не прекращал делать.

Но ему было наплевать.  
Потому что в тот момент он просто хотел увидеть своего друга.  
И не было ничего, что волновало его больше в тот момент.  
Кроме Курта, который сидел в одиночестве возле двери Бастиана и казался встревоженным и немного грустным.  
Но в этом не было ничего нового для Блейна.

Едва увидев его, Курт вскочил с места и пошёл ему навстречу. 

– Блейн, я хочу поговорить минутку с врачом Себастиана и жду, когда он закончит обход… Но если хочешь, потом я могу подождать тебя, чтобы вернуться домой вместе? – спросил он голосом, полным надежды, отчего что-то будто оборвалось внутри Блейна, заставляя его внезапно ощутить страшную усталость. 

– Нет, не нужно меня ждать. У меня потом дела, вернусь поздно, так что можешь идти домой. Один, – ответил Блейн с предельной холодностью, прежде чем войти в комнату Бастиана.

И это добило Курта.  
Всё утомление, адреналин, тревога и счастье, которое он испытывал с момента, когда зазвонил телефон, смешались в одно и осели на дне его сердца.  
Он не желал чувствовать вину за то, что был счастлив возвращению Бастиана.  
Он не считал это справедливым.  
Но именно так Блейн заставлял его себя чувствовать.  
Виноватым и растерянным.

И что злило его ещё больше, так это то, что в глубине души он знал – Блейн был совершенно прав, и имел полное право заставлять его чувствовать себя именно так.

*****

Это не Себастиан.  
Блейн уже ловил себя на этой мысли, когда впервые увидел его на этой кровати.  
И хоть сейчас он полусидел, а не лежал, хоть не было больше всех этих трубочек, что тянулись от его тела, а глаза были открыты и смотрели устало, но вполне осознанно… ощущение оставалось всё то же.

– Он не… не знает ещё, пра… правда? – были первые слова, с которыми Бастиан обратился к нему.

Он не спросил, как его дела и не оставил ему времени спросить его, в свою очередь.  
Прежде всего, он беспокоился о Курте, как, впрочем, и всегда это делал… и он тоже.

– Нет, – ответил Блейн коротко, подойдя ближе.

– По… почему?

– Потому что я угробил последние восемь лет моей жизни не для того, чтобы явиться сюда и угробить остаток своей… не после всего, что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы избежать этого. И потом, я ведь обещал тебе... Ты сделал его счастливым, Бас. По-настоящему счастливым. И это мой долг перед тобой... и уж точно, перед ним.

Глаза Себастиана были полны вопросов.  
Блейн слишком хорошо знал его, чтобы не видеть это даже сквозь туман лекарств и общей путаницы мыслей.

Вот, какой всегда была его роль.  
Идеальный друг, что жертвует собой ради людей, которых любит.  
Парень, который не может перестать чувствовать вину за то, что совершенно от него не зависело, даже по прошествии всех этих лет.

Есть вещи, которые, как бы ты ни бился, остаются с тобой, и ты вынужден таскать их за собой всю жизнь.  
И они становятся твоим приговором.

Блейн боролся против многого в своей жизни.  
И не только против того, что случилось в ту проклятую ночь восемь лет назад.  
Но и против чувств, что испытывал к Курту, например.

И проигрывал.  
Каждый чёртов раз.  
Но, несмотря на это, не переставал бороться.  
В том числе, благодаря парню, лежащему теперь на этой кровати.  
Который никогда не позволял ему сдаваться.

И сейчас...  
Он смотрел на того, кто был почти братом ему, первым парнем, с которым он смог быть самим собой с самого начала, спрашивая себя, потерял ли, помимо Курта, и своего лучшего друга, свою опору и утешение.  
Всё то, чем всегда был для него Бастиан.

На этой мысли Блейн не смог больше сдерживаться и обнял Себастиана, прижимая к себе.  
И тот ответил на объятие со вздохом облегчения.

– На этот раз ты здорово напугал меня, Бас, чёрт бы тебя побрал, – проговорил Блейн сквозь слёзы.

– Ду… думаю, чертям лучше... обратить внимание на то… того, кто в меня въехал, Блейни.

– Идиот, – только и смог сказать Блейн, отпуская его, и садясь на стул возле кровати.

Он не знал, стоило ли сейчас затрагивать тему «тот, кто в тебя въехал», но, откровенно говоря, сомневался.  
Эмоций в этот день Бастиану хватило. 

Пробуждение.  
Встреча с близкими.  
Поцелуи его Курта.  
Боже, какую же ярость вызывала в нём эта мысль.  
Даже сейчас, перекрывая счастье, что он чувствовал, видя, Себастиана, наконец, проснувшимся, гнев подло протягивал свои щупальца.

 

– Нет... я не идиот, хотя, знаю, видимо, кажусь... Перед твоим приходом… я потратил десять минут, чтобы вспомнить, как называется пи… пижама... у меня такая… такая путаница в голове, Блейн... я не… не знаю, всё ли… помню… я... Эрика… Боже мой! Как… как она? – вдруг воскликнул он. – И Курт… он знает о ней? Я не… – он начал задыхаться от волнения.

– Себ, не паникуй, – постарался успокоить его Блейн, осторожно положив руку ему на плечо.

Кожа под его ладонью была горячей, почти обжигающей, и Блейн чувствовал, насколько чертовски хрупким был Себастиан, на самом деле.

– Позже будет время для объяснений, а сейчас тебе довольно знать, что у Эрики всё прекрасно. Она сильно выросла. И, к счастью для неё, больше похожа на мать, чем на отца.

Девять месяцев изменили тело его друга чудовищным образом.  
Он жутко похудел и выглядел таким неопрятным с этими отросшими волосами и неровной щетиной.  
Но его глаза оставались теми же.  
Живыми и выразительными, как всегда.  
И сейчас они смотрели на него пристально и требовательно.  
– Ты… ты живёшь с Куртом.

Это не было обвинением.  
Или, по крайней мере, не прозвучало как обвинение.  
Просто утверждение.  
Поэтому Блейн искренне ответил «Да».

– Почему?

– Ему нужна была помощь в разрешении некоторых проблем.

– И... и всё?

– Да, Бас, и всё, – солгал Блейн, внутренне противясь этой лжи. Но в тот момент… что ещё он мог сказать?

– Андерсон, ты как всегда… готов… жер… жерт… да ну всё к чёрту!.. Ради всех! – сказал Себастиан с оттенком усталости в голосе, но глядя с облегчением и даже весельем теперь. – А сейчас, я жду честного ответа, – произнёс он, снова становясь серьёзным, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. – По-твоему, в та... таком виде, есть у меня шанс… покорить какого-нибудь... доктора или, может, мед… медбрата?

– Честно, Смайт? Ты так дерьмово выглядишь, что на тебя не встанет даже у древнего рахитика, который не видит нормальную задницу годами!

Вот… это были они – их шутки, их манера разговаривать и общаться друг с другом.  
Блейн не смог сдержать смеха.  
Искреннего, принесшего облегчение, смеха, к которому вскоре, хоть и с трудом, присоединился Себастиан.

Ещё не время было говорить о многом, но самое главное он выяснил.  
Вот это.  
Это был его друг, Бастиан.

Это был он.  
Он вернулся.  
И это было превыше всего.

Превыше того, что Себастиан сделал ему.  
И того, что Блейн делал, в свою очередь.

По крайней мере, пока.

******

_Тэд.  
Тэд здесь.  
Блейн пошёл позвать его, и сейчас я увижу его тоже.  
Готов я к этому?  
Не знаю._

_Знаю только, что я устал.  
Болит всё… и хочется пить, но мне нельзя.  
Ещё рано.  
Некоторое время придется довольствоваться этими чёртовыми капельницами вместо еды и питья.  
Мой желудок не примет ничего, потому что должен привыкать постепенно к твёрдой пище.  
Так мне сказали._

_Блять, как хочется съесть... как же называются эти бутерброды? Ах да, чизбургер!_

_Чувствую слабость, и это мне не нравится.  
Я чувствую себя инвалидом, и это меня бесит._

_Или это из-за Тэда?  
Он мой друг, и я хочу его видеть.  
Я хотел бы увидеть и Трента, Джеффа и Ника… и Уэса, интересно, что ещё учудил этот засранец...  
И… как же его зовут... Дэвид? Кажется, так… по нему я тоже соскучился._

_Думаю, я по всем соскучился.  
Попрошу Блейна позвать их, потому что я хочу их видеть._

_Они моя семья.  
И сейчас мне нужна моя семья._

******

Тэд задыхался.  
Уже, как минимум, в двадцатый раз он возвращался назад после очередной попытки сбежать, с тех пор, как Блейн сообщил, что он может зайти к Себастиану.  
Возможно, весь этот выпитый кофе не способствовал успокоению, но ему пришлось ждать сообщения Блейна почти три часа.  
И он не хотел спускаться вниз, чтобы наткнуться снова на Курта, потому что знал – тот вправе не желать его присутствия там, точно так же, как его правом было там находиться, чтобы увидеть Себастиана.

Увидеть его и снова, наконец, обнять.

Когда Себастиан в последний раз был в Чикаго, прежде чем оказаться в коме, Тэд выставил ему ультиматум.  
Он должен был сделать выбор, с кем хочет быть, потому что Харвуд не хотел больше ждать.

Сейчас этой неопределённости для него не существовало.  
Курт сказал ему, что после аварии, в больнице, ему показали личные вещи Смайта, в числе которых было и кольцо.  
Которое потом исчезло.

Курт думал, что Себастиан хотел просить его выйти за него замуж, и Тэд был уверен, что так и есть.  
Почему бы и нет?  
Он всегда выбирал Курта, в течение последних трех лет.  
И хотя каждый раз, когда он возвращался к нему, и как сказал Курт, в некотором смысле, всегда выбирал и его, каждый раз, когда улетал в Чикаго, именно с Куртом он проводил большую часть времени.  
Жил с ним.  
От Курта он скрывал Эрику из страха потерять его.  
И для того, чтобы быть с ним, он рисковал одной из самых важных драгоценностей, которыми обладал – своей дружбой с Блейном.

Когда Себастиан пропал, он, не зная об аварии и коме, убедил себя, что тот действительно сделал выбор и предпочёл Курта.  
Узнав правду, даже если с трудом признавался в этом и самому себе, какая-то часть его снова вцепилась в надежду, что этот выбор, на самом деле, ещё не сделан, что у него мог ещё быть шанс.

Но потом Курт рассказал ему о кольце, и его мир снова рухнул.  
В конце концов, Себастиан действительно сделал то, о чём Тэд попросил его.  
Он сделал свой выбор, и пусть выбрал он не его, Себастиану удалось его удивить.

Он прошёл последние метры, которые отделяли его от комнаты Себастиана, будто бы находясь внутри мыльного пузыря.  
Он видел себя будто бы извне: как он двигается по коридору, как открывает дверь, входит в комнату.  
С полным ощущением, что он просто сторонний наблюдатель.

Блейн немедленно взял его за плечи, когда заметил, что Харвуд не в состоянии оторваться от двери, к которой прислонился, казалось, в поисках хоть какой-то опоры, не смея поднять глаз.

– Всё в порядке, Тэд! Я подожду тебя снаружи, если хочешь? – тихо сказал он ему на ухо, потому что понимал его.

– Нет, я... не нужно, Блейн, спасибо, – сказал Тэд так же тихо, отходя от двери и позволяя ему выйти.

Затем Блейн оставил его, тепло улыбнувшись и коротко сжав на прощание плечо, словно желал передать ему частичку своего мужества.  
И одному Богу было известно, как сильно он в нём нуждался.

Только тогда он повернулся к кровати.

В этот момент Тэд вспомнил, что много лет назад, когда он был ещё совсем ребёнком, бабушка говорила ему, что в любви нужно быть очень осторожным.  
Что, доверяя кому-то сердце, ты полностью открываешься перед ним, и это удивительно и прекрасно, да, но… это также даёт этому человеку власть сломать тебя.

Тэд думал, что был осторожен.  
Даже если, сознавая, что его история с Бастианом не была полноценной и отчасти односторонней, он всё равно уступил чувству, целиком отдаваясь ему.

Но теперь, вновь встретившись взглядом с глазами Себастиана, с этими зелёными омутами, которые он так любил и в которых столько раз тонул и терялся… теперь он понял, что всего лишь обманывал себя.  
Всё это время он только и делал, что лгал самому себе. 

Разлюбить, вот что сложнее всего.  
Быть вынужденным делать это из-за непрерывных измен – самое худшее.  
Его доверие было разбито вдребезги, как и его сердце.  
На осколки, которые, возможно, никогда уже не склеить, потому что они больше не подходят друг другу.  
Вот, в какой пустыне Смайт оставил его. 

И, несмотря на страх, Тэд сделал шаг вперёд, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Себастиана, как и в день, когда впервые увидел его одиннадцать лет назад.  
Невольно ему подумалось, что всё, в чём он нуждался, было прямо там, на этой кровати… но был ли это ещё его Себастиан?  
Чёрт… был ли он его хоть когда-то?

– Тэд, – произнёс Себастиан, шепча это имя словно молитву.

И не потребовалось ничего больше.  
Тэд бросился к нему, в его объятия, которые распахнулись перед ним.  
И оказавшись, наконец, в окружении тепла его рук, он почувствовал, будто умирает.

Всё… всё, что он делал в течение этих десяти месяцев, с тех пор, как Бас вышел из его квартиры, со злостью захлопывая дверь за спиной, было одно сплошное ожидание.

Ожидание этого момента.  
Ожидание прикосновения этих рук.  
Этого голоса.  
Возможности простить.

И теперь… ничего.  
Ничего, стало быть.  
Он ничего не помнил.  
Себастиан не помнил его.  
Не помнил их.  
Не помнил...

Тэд по-прежнему прижимал его к себе, слушая слова, которые, с трудом, Себастиан произносил, положив голову на его плечо и щекоча дыханием его шею... и всё теряло смысл.  
Себастиан говорил… на самом деле, он довольно много говорил, продолжал говорить и говорить, и ещё говорить, но Тэд не в состоянии был понять ни слова.  
Звук касался его ушей, и через секунду значение того, что он только что услышал, улетучивалось из его сознания. 

– Боже мой… мы… мы не виделись… со… со времён Далтона, правильно? –всё началось с этого простого вопроса.  
Один чёртов безобидный вопрос – и весь его мир рухнул.

Согласно рекомендации врача, следовало сообщить об этом медсестре, если его самого на месте не окажется, чтобы помочь в диагностике состояния Смайта  
Только Тэду в тот момент уж точно было не до этого.

Он был не только разочарован.  
Но снова ранен… ранен смертельно.  
И с него было довольно.

– Я… прости, Тэд… я устал... ты не против, если… – сказал вдруг Себастиан, заметно утомлённый, отстраняясь от него.

– Нет. Нет, Бас. Конечно, я понимаю. Отдыхай. Увидимся в другой день, не беспокойся, – это были первые слова, которые он произнёс, и прозвучали они фальшиво и глупо, даже для него самого.

Он развернулся, собираясь уйти, но вдруг его ладонь оказалась в руке Себастиана, слабой и нерешительной.  
Но такой чертовски горячей.  
Его взгляд упал на их сплетённые руки, как и взгляд Себастиана, и неуловимая дрожь на мгновение охватила обоих. 

– Тэд, ты не... не... не вернёшься... в Чикаго сразу, правда? Ос… останешься ещё немного?

– Да, думаю, да, – ответил Тэд, удивляясь, как ещё ему удаётся держаться на ногах, настолько опустошённым он себя чувствовал.

– Спасибо. Спасибо… что зашёл, – добавил тогда Бастиан, отпуская его руку и закрывая глаза.

– Не за что, отдыхай теперь, – повторил Тэд на автомате, выходя из комнаты, даже не оборачиваясь больше.

Девять месяцев.  
Девять месяцев ожидания, и всё заканчивалось… так?  
Всё, что он получил – дружеское «спасибо», а три года любви… просто исчезли?  
Боже, как, чёрт возьми, выносил это Блейн? Как?!

Его сознание походя отметило, что в коридоре никого не было, даже Блейна.  
Видимо все ушли, чтобы дать отдохнуть пациенту.  
Но Тэду было всё равно.

Он никогда не был из тех, кто легко пускает слезу, но выйдя из больницы, по дороге к своему отелю, Тэд плакал.

Плакал безудержно.  
Плакал, уступая всей накопившейся тревоге и волнению.  
Плакал, давая волю своему горю.  
И плевать ему было на тех, кто останавливался поглазеть на него.  
Он плакал, потому что ничего другого ему не оставалось.  
Плакал, потому что это было его последним «прощай».  
И от этого некуда было деться и невозможно спрятаться.  
Потому что, когда годами живёшь надломленным, потом единственное, чего желаешь – снова стать целым.  
И то, каким образом он встретил конец этой многострадальной истории, которая изменила его, разорвала на части, подчинила и, наконец, разочаровала, было отвратительно.

Себастиан выбрал.  
Он сделал это и за него тоже.  
Он его забыл.  
А ему оставалось лишь смириться.  
Потому что не за что было больше бороться.

И Тэду было бы достаточно одного грёбанного воспоминания…

******

Курт услышал, как Блейн вернулся, уже глубокой ночью.  
Он ждал его весь день.  
С того момента, когда сразу же после обеда вернулся домой, поскольку врачи заявили, что к Себастиану никого не пустят до завтра.

Всё это время он пребывал в таком волнении, эйфории и тревоге, одновременно, что не мог усидеть на месте.  
Он позвонил отцу, Финну и даже Фейт, чтобы сообщить им о пробуждении Бастиана.  
Затем он известил также Сантану, Бриттани и Мерседес, и все три подруги вовлекли его в импровизированное празднование с пивом и снеками.  
Но и этого оказалось недостаточно.

Оставалось проинформировать только миссис Бингли, но уже несколько дней её было не видно, а на звонок в дверь никто не откликался.  
Странно.  
Дочь женщины жила очень далеко, в Шотландии, если Курт не ошибался, и Люси почти никогда не отлучалась надолго, учитывая, что не навещала её из-за страха перелётов.  
Дочь всегда сама прилетала погостить к ней.

Может, у Люси возникли какие-то проблемы?  
Но даже волнение за миссис Бингли не помогало избавиться от беспокойства, которое он чувствовал из-за Блейна.

Он всё ещё находился в смятении от того, как тот смотрел на него и говорил.  
Курт не понимал причины такого поведения.  
И он чувствовал себя так, будто готов сломаться, а время шло медленно, и новостей от Блейна всё не было.

На телефонные звонки он не реагировал.  
Как и на сообщения.  
И Курт сходил с ума.

Он продолжал отвечать на телефонные звонки друзей Бастиана, которые звонили, чтобы убедиться в правдивости радостных вестей.  
Те же самые друзья, которые не вспоминали о нём в течение всех этих девяти месяцев...  
Он открывал дверь соседям, которые приходили поздравить его.  
И улыбался их доброжелательному вниманию.

И тем временем ждал.

Он приготовил ужин.  
Даже поел – немного, но всё же – и после принял душ.  
Наконец, Курт постелил диван-кровать для Блейна, думая, что, если он вернётся поздно, это проявление заботы будет ему приятно.  
И потом начал читать книгу, в которой не понимал ни слова.

Потому что ожидание перекрывало всё.

Но лишь в два ночи он услышал звук проворачивающегося в замочной скважине ключа.  
В полной тишине, которая, словно колпак, накрывала дом, слабый скрип двери прозвучал с силой выстрела.  
Курт встал с постели и пошёл, ориентируясь на шумы, которые привели его к кабинету Себастиана.

Блейн сидел в любимом кресле Смайта, рядом с журнальным столиком, на котором тот обычно держал свои книги.  
Сейчас там стояла только бутылка с жидкостью янтарного цвета и наполовину полный стакан.  
Блейн поднял голову, когда Курт вошёл и зажёг настольную лампу, чтобы немного рассеять темноту комнаты.

– Что тебе? – спросил он резко.  
Он не был пьян.  
И уже одно это порадовало Курта немало.

– Я не мог заснуть, потому что ждал тебя.

– Уходи, Курт, – отрезал Блейн зло. Как будто эти слова только рассердили его ещё больше, вместо того, чтобы доставить удовольствие. –Тебе нужно поспать, – продолжил он затем с оттенком иронии. – Ты, наверное, устал, учитывая, чем ты так активно занимался сегодня. С головой ушёл в поцелуи и Бог знает что ещё с твоим парнем, которого ты ждал так долго… должно быть, это утомительно. Или, может, это от одних разговоров твои губы были такими раскрасневшимися и припухлыми, когда ты вышел из его комнаты, сегодня? – спросил, наконец, Блейн, вновь уступая гневу, который, как ни старался, не мог сдержать.

И, наконец, Курт понял.  
Блейн вёл себя с ним так… потому что ревновал.  
Он понял, что произошло в комнате Себастиана, и для него это было невыносимо.  
Курт терялся, должен ли он чувствовать себя польщённым, виноватым или злиться на него, в свою очередь.

– Говорю тебе в последний раз – уходи! – сказал Блейн снова, прежде чем он смог что-либо ответить.

– Иначе?.. Если я останусь здесь, что ты мне сделаешь? – спросил тогда Курт с вызовом.

– Если останешься здесь, я возьму то, что хочу, и что, знаю, ты хочешь дать мне, даже если ни за что в этом не признался бы сейчас. И я могу сделать так, что ты не вспомнишь даже собственного имени, не говоря уже об имени Себастиана... – ответил Блейн с напором и толикой высокомерия, поднимаясь со своего места.

Пока Блейн приближался к нему, Курт не мог отвести глаз от его взгляда.  
Он смотрел на него иначе, чем обычно.  
Не с привычной смесью нежности и обожания.  
Сейчас, казалось, в его взгляде была только страсть, гнев и обида.  
У Курта колени подкосились от силы этого взгляда.

– И сейчас… что ты собираешься делать? – этот вопрос, бесполезный и совершенно абсурдный, учитывая то, как Блейн смотрел на него, медленно скользя взглядом по всему его телу, прозвучал слабо и неуверенно.

Он не удивился, когда Блейн схватил его за предплечья и пригвоздил к стене позади.  
И он не даже не обратил внимания на боль в спине от удара.  
Он видел лишь огонь в его глазах, и был полностью покорён им.

Он стоял так близко к Блейну, что был охвачен его жаром, и плавился в этом жаре, который был не только в его глазах, но и ощущался под кожей, распространялся вокруг них, сжимая Курта в тисках желания.  
Он чувствовал возбуждение Блейна и всё же возвращался мыслями к Себастиану.  
Он провёл почти всё утро со своим парнем, только что проснувшимся после девяти месяцев комы, но всё равно хотел Блейна.  
И это не было от скуки, из чистой похоти или ради удобства.

Просто он любил Себастиана, но любил и желал также и Блейна.  
Он так хотел его, что мог думать только о том, каково будет ощущать его внутри.  
Его тело нуждалось в нём, и это была неодолимая потребность, какой Курт никогда не испытывал раньше.

И всё же… он но не мог поступить так с Себастианом.  
Не сейчас.

Словно прочтя его мысли, Блейн прошептал ему на ухо: 

– Если хочешь остановить меня, сделай это сейчас. Только скажи, и я уйду.

И Курт попытался сказать.  
Он попытался, потому что должен был.  
Он попытался, потому что это было неправильно, и в тот момент ему совершенно не нужна была дополнительная неразбериха, но ясность.  
Он попытался, но по никчёмным причинам.  
И ничего не добился, потому что единственной и действительно достойной причиной могла быть мысль, что он любит только Себастиана, но он не мог призвать её на помощь, потому что не мог лгать себе, не об этом.

Он хотел прикосновений Блейна.  
Он хотел всего его.  
Любить его всем своим существом.  
И больше ничего.

Поэтому он ответил:

– Возьми меня, Блейн, прошу, трахни меня. – И он поднял руки, прижимая его ещё ближе к себе.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, Курт? Не любил, а только трахнул? Потому что я могу, если это то, чего ты хочешь. Это то, чего ты хочешь, Курт?

– Я хочу тебя, Блейн, – коротко ответил Курт.

У Блейна с губ сорвалась горькая усмешка. 

– И большего мне от тебя не получить, верно? – он не стал дожидаться ответа, будто уже знал его даже слишком хорошо, а просто подался вперёд, касаясь губами губ Курта.

«Наконец-то», – подумал тот.  
Это было их место.

В этом поцелуе не было жестокости.  
Несмотря на то, что руки Блейна сжимали его почти до боли, и его тело было практически впечатано в стену, движения его губ были нежными и медлительными, словно он имел в своём распоряжении всё время мира, чтобы исследовать рот Курта, сводя его с ума.  
И чёрт возьми!  
Если он собирался продолжать в том же духе, Курт, пожалуй, действительно мог забыть обо всём, кроме желания почувствовать его внутри себя. 

Не говоря ни слова, Блейн внезапно оторвался от него, взял за руку и отвёл в гостиную.

– Раздень меня, и я раздену тебя, – приказал он охрипшим голосом, не допускавшим возражений.

И Курт повиновался.  
Он обожал момент, когда ему предоставлялась возможность раздеть Блейна.  
Он наслаждался каждым взглядом, каждым прикосновением и каждым поцелуем, которым мог коснуться этой янтарной кожи.  
Ещё больше, чем во время самого акта, именно в этот момент наибольшей уязвимости он мог чувствовать Блейна действительно своим и ощущать себя, в свою очередь, действительно его.  
Когда, обнаженные, они оказывались друг против друга, немного напуганные, но также взволнованные и жаждущие каждого нового откровенного прикосновения, которое никогда не было случайным… именно в этот момент Курт знал, что принадлежит ему.  
В кольце этих рук он испытывал уверенность, обычно ему чуждую, если не в тех его странных снах.

Он любил Себастиана, и, всякий раз, когда они занимались любовью, это был акт чистой любви.  
Хотя во многом они с Себастианом сильно различались с этой точки зрения, и с Блейном совместимость, в сексуальном плане, была гораздо больше, каждый акт между ними был, в любом случае, интересным по-своему, пусть и не без разногласий.  
С Бастианом, например, ему приходилось почти всегда быть снизу, крайне редко случалось, чтобы Смайт позволял ему вести, что Курт обожал делать, но что с Бастианом происходило только в случае, если он был расстроен или пьян.

Давать в той же мере, что и получать – это предпочитал Курт.  
Но для Себастиана существовало только давать.  
С Блейном же в этом смысле существовало равенство, потому что он, как и Курт, был счастлив каждый раз, когда растворялся в этих руках, не важно, отдавал ли им полный контроль, или вёл сам.

За последний месяц он тысячу раз умер и воскрес в объятиях Блейна, и каждый раз был как первый.

Он ненавидел то, что делал Себастиану.  
И ещё больше, то, что делал Блейну.  
И всё же...

 _Я люблю его._  
Думал Курт.  
_Я люблю тебя._  
Хотелось ему сказать.  
_Но ты всё ещё любишь и Себастиана, несмотря ни на что… ты получил этому подтверждение сегодня в больнице. Каким бы невозможным это ни казалось, ты знаешь, что это так._  
Остановило его сердце.  
_И Себастиан сейчас нуждается в тебе_.  
Добавил разум.  
_Да, как я нуждаюсь в Блейне._  
Возразил Курт с уверенностью.

И это было правдой.  
Всё это.

Мир Курта скоро превратился в круговорот наслаждения, и всякая мысль растворилась в нём, когда оба, уже полностью обнажённые, они лежали на диване, и Блейн неутомимо исследовал его тело, пробуя на вкус, покусывая и вылизывая каждый сантиметр кожи.  
Он чуть выгнул спину, когда Блейн спустился ниже, отмечая путь лёгкими укусами, а затем почти вскрикнул от удивления, когда тот спустился ещё и неожиданно провёл языком по всей длине.

Блейн положил руку ему на живот, чтобы удержать на месте, пока его рот был занят, то заглатывая полностью, то вылизывая в быстром темпе.  
Но Курт не мог оставаться неподвижным, не сейчас, когда этот влажный жар поглощал его в таком идеальном ритме, и он продолжал извиваться и стонать в голос, мотая головой из стороны в сторону.  
Блейн довёл его до предела, а затем прервался, быстро поднимаясь, чтобы поймать его губы в грязном жадном поцелуе, который уничтожил последние из остававшихся ещё активными ментальных функций Курта. 

После Блейн встал и направился в ванную, оставляя ему возможность наслаждаться восхитительным зрелищем своей задницы, что заставило его стонать ещё громче от желания, пугающего желания, что охватывало его всё больше.

Когда он вернулся, Курт буквально набросился на него, снова завладевая его губами, и, одновременно, презервативами и смазкой, за которыми он ходил.  
Блейн позволил целовать себя – медленно, неторопливо – очень долго.  
А затем просто толкнул Курта, опять укладывая на спину, и заставил его раздвинуть ноги, слегка хлопнув по бедру.  
Курт заметил, что на его лице снова появилась та особенная улыбка, которая предназначалась только ему и только в подобные моменты.  
Та, что выдавала самые порочные мысли и говорила о вещах, на которые можно решиться лишь в темноте.

Не отводя от него глаз, Блейн опять скользнул вниз и быстро облизал ему живот, спускаясь все ниже и ниже и разминая пальцами ягодицы.  
Он подразнил немного его отверстие, как и всегда, сводя его с ума.  
Курт ненавидел, когда он тянул так долго.  
Но в то же время, обожал то, как он умел заставить его плавиться словно воск одним простым прикосновением.

Наконец, Блейн просунул один палец внутрь него.  
И подготовил его тщательно, как обычно, не забывая уделять внимания остальным участкам тела, в то время как раздражение нарастало, в ожидании, что скоро сменится удовольствием.  
Когда Курт был готов и попросил о большем, Блейн схватил его за бока, приподнял и усадил к себе на колени, начиная затем возиться с презервативом.  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Курт, который не мог больше выносить этой агонии.

– Я хотел бы трахнуть тебя так сильно, чтобы ты действительно не смог вспомнить, кто ты есть, – сказал Блейн, глядя ему в глаза, нисколько не ускоряя движения и с убийственной медлительностью продолжая надевать презерватив.

– Так сделай это. Я не хрупкая фарфоровая кукла, не сломаюсь.

Блейн улыбнулся этим словам, затем снова подхватил его, заставляя подняться, пока он не оказался на одном уровне с его членом.  
Удерживая его за бёдра, он дождался, когда Курт спустится, пока не погрузился в него полностью.  
В этот момент он снова посмотрел на него, и, перемешиваясь, нежность и желание на его лице создавали нечто уникальное и незабываемое.

– Решай ты, как хочешь сделать это, Курт, – сказал он ему.

И Курт решил.  
Он опустил руки на плечи Блейна, начиная двигаться медленно, вверх и снова вниз, очень осторожно.  
Один раз, потом два.  
Словно, привыкая.

Блейн приблизился к его губам.

– Кто-то говорил, что он не хрупкая кукла, разве нет? – прошептал он в миллиметре от его рта и поцеловал с таким напором, что это чувствовалось почти как укус.

Как если бы это был сигнал, Курт мгновенно увеличил обороты.  
С силой поднимаясь и опускаясь, насаживаясь на его член.  
Блейн схватил его за волосы и потянул назад голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза, в нескольких дюймах от себя, пока Курт двигался сам и стонал в голос – всё громче, всё быстрее.

Нежность, исчезла.  
Его глаза застилало чистое желание.  
Так что Блейн позволил, чтобы Курт опустился на него ещё два раза, а затем перехватил его поперёк и заставил лечь, снова падая на него всем своим весом.

И затем принялся вбиваться в него.  
Выходя практически полностью и толкаясь вперёд с невиданной силой и напором.  
Курт думал, что умрёт, потому что слишком велико было удовольствие, которое он чувствовал каждый раз, когда Блейн задевал его простату, и двигаясь таким образом, он делал это практически при каждом новом погружении.  
И потом… Блейн удивил его, когда, снова подхватив за поясницу, заставил вернуться к позиции, с которой они начали.

– Ты ещё не забыл своего имени, мне кажется, – прошептал он прямо в его ухо. – Я хочу смотреть, как ты двигаешься, Курт. Хочу видеть, как ты трахаешь себя моим членом.

И Курт его удовлетворил.  
Насаживаясь на него с тем же жаром, что и прежде.  
Эта позиция позволяла более глубокое и, некоторым образом, более ощутимое проникновение.  
Блейн провёл ладонями по его спине и позволил Курту задавать ритм.

Это было именно тем, чего Курт хотел – видеть его таким, чувствовать его именно так внутри себя.

– Двигайся для меня, Курт, люби меня, как всегда должен был! – сказал Блейн, с оттенком злости в голосе, которая испугала Курта.

Но он не стал останавливаться, чтобы задаться вопросом о смысле этих слов.  
Он сделал так, как Блейн просил.  
Глядя на собственное отражение в экране телевизора, он почувствовал себя свободным, чего давно не случалось.  
Ни единой мысли, ни чувства вины.  
Только желание и его удовлетворение.

Он кончил вместе с Блейном, впервые.  
И когда, измученный, он упал на него, то сделал это с осознанием того, что во всём этом никогда не могло бы быть ничего неправильного.

Как только он немного пришёл в себя, всё ещё лёжа на нём, Курт медленно очертил пальцами контур его лица, пока Блейн осторожно выходил из него, а потом вдруг спросил: 

– В чём был сюрприз?

– Что?

– Сюрприз, который ты приберёг на после ужина. Ты так и не смог показать мне его. Что это было?

– Ничего, Курт.

– Не хочешь сказать мне?

– Не сейчас. Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время.

– Что я должен сделать, чтобы оно стало подходящим?

– То, чего сейчас ты не хочешь и не можешь сделать.

– Позволь мне решить, хочу я или нет.

– Выбрать, Курт. Вот что ты должен сделать. Выбрать между мной и ним. Но сейчас ты не можешь этого сделать, и я не могу просить тебя об этом. Пока ещё нет. Верно?

– Да, верно.

Потому, что всё сводилось к этому, Курт знал.  
И сейчас он не мог.  
Было слишком рано.  
Слишком... несправедливо.

Блейн искал подтверждений.  
Которых не мог получить.  
Курт пытался найти в себе мужество, чтобы сделать выбор.  
Которого не имел возможности сделать.  
Но крепко прижавшись друг к другу, на том диване, ещё раз их стараниями ставшим похожим на поле битвы, они забыли об этом.  
По крайней мере, до поры.

****

Тэд явился ему во сне в ту ночь.  
Себастиан не знал, было ли это из-за огромного количества лекарств, которые ему дали, прежде чем оставить одного, наконец, или по вине всех эмоций, которые накопились в тот день.  
Или лжи.  
Той чёртовой лжи, что он рассказал всем понемногу.

Особенно Тэду.

Он помнил его.  
Ещё как помнил.  
Всё, что они разделили, каждую минуту, проведённую вместе.  
Да, у него могли быть сомнения по поводу последовательности событий, небольшие провалы в памяти, в общем и целом, не слишком важные, но всё остальное было прочно запечатлено в его памяти и в его сердце.

Тэд был там запечатлён.

Только… ещё раз ему пришлось сделать выбор.  
И ещё раз он выбрал Курта.

Жизнь дала ему классический второй шанс.  
И на этот раз он хотел всё сделать как следует.  
И дать свободу Тэду, настоящую свободу, на этот раз, это была отправная точка, он знал.

И всё же, в первых лучах рассвета, он не мог не чувствовать горечи.  
Он не знал.  
Не мог знать.  
Но, вероятно, просто чуял, а потому не был спокоен.  
Правда была в том, что, на самом деле, он не помнил всего.

Не помнил, например, что действительно было кольцо, но оно не было для Курта, как думали все.  
Курт, в том числе.  
Не помнил фразы, которую попросил выгравировать на его внутренней стороне, и не помнил о предложении, которое приготовил и о котором сказал лишь одному человеку.  
Он не помнил, что уже выбрал, и окончательно, жизнь настоящую, а не полную лжи.  
Не помнил, что был готов оставить как Тэда, так и Курта, если бы это было правильно.

С мыслями всё ещё покоящимися на дымке сна, он закрыл глаза, чтобы попытаться ухватить обрывки этого сна.  
Чтобы понять.

Улыбка Тэда, что согревала ему сердце.  
Руки в его волосах.  
В его снах всего этого ему уже не хватало.

И тем не менее, за пределами сна, присутствие Курта было более сильным, снова.  
Его беспокойство о нём побеждало всё.  
Даже если теперь был Блейн, или, может быть, именно потому, что был и он сейчас.  
Оставалось только поймать свою судьбу среди этого хаоса.  
Перестать играть с людьми, связанными с ним, и сделать всё хорошо, в этот раз.

 _Что мне делать?_ Продолжал он задаваться вопросом.

Время, что прошло, ничего для него это не значило.  
Он не принимал в расчёт то, что могло случиться за все эти месяцы, потому что для него прошло всего несколько часов с того момента, когда он вышел в гневе из дома своей матери.  
Конечно, он знал, что это было не так… и всё же для него это было так.  
Ему понадобится много времени, чтобы понять ситуацию.  
В ту ночь он был уверен, что у него ещё есть время, чтобы всё исправить.  
Даже если он не знал, как много на самом деле придётся исправлять.  
И, хорошо это или плохо, Себастиан уже решил, что ему необходимо сделать.

Судьба... любит играть со всеми нами.  
Как уже было сказано, помните?

Судьба забирает, судьба даёт.  
И это бесконечный круговорот.

Ты можешь лишь делать свой выбор.  
Принимая последствия, потому что, будь уверен, рано или поздно судьба выставит свой счет.

И тебе, готов ты или нет, придётся найти способ, чтобы оплатить его.


	19. Подозрения.

Как говорится, никогда не узнаешь, что ты сильный, пока быть сильным, не останется твоим единственным выбором.   
Сила.  
Не такое уж абстрактное слово, каким иногда может казаться.

Всем нам свойственно иногда слишком завышать собственную способность переносить боль.  
Мы можем чувствовать себя львами, но зачастую, мы всего лишь котята, взъерошенные жизнью.  
И не нужны крупные неприятности, чтобы подвести нас к краю.  
Иногда достаточно маленьких.  
Потому что, известно, жизнь – изобретательная сука, когда решает проверить нас на прочность.

Себастиану не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что он куда менее силён, чем считал.  
Но, безусловно, более упрям, чем надеялся.

На самом деле, он был на пределе.  
На самом деле, он был уверен, что никогда ещё не чувствовал себя более ненужным, беззащитным, ни к чему непригодным и покорным, чем в те дни.  
И, тем не менее, он не сдавался.

Он почувствовал, что не может больше, уже через неделю после начала физиотерапии и упражнений для восстановления памяти.  
Но не сдавался.  
Он ненавидел чувствовать себя так и ненавидел быть тем, кто нуждается в посторонней помощи даже для того, чтобы просто побриться.  
Но, не владея ещё в полной мере мышцами, которые дрожали и не отвечали на его команды на все сто, приходилось принимать помощь в каждой мелочи, даже такой простой, как выпить чёртов стакан воды.  
И одному Богу известно, как же он это ненавидел!

Однако, после девяти месяцев неподвижности его мышцы были атрофированы, и чтобы снова вернуть им активность, предстояло пройти долгий, сложный, и, прежде всего, болезненный путь.  
Очень болезненный.  
И Смайт не был знаменит своим пренебрежением к физической боли.

Ему понадобилось бы множество упражнений и, возможно, операций, как говорили врачи.  
И много, много терпения.  
Физиотерапевт, который каждый день приходил к нему, чтобы помочь в упражнениях для ног и рук, сказал, что будет трудно.  
Что в какой-то момент он наверняка захочет всё бросить.  
Но что он не может позволить себе такой роскоши.  
Во всяком случае, если хочет хотя бы приблизиться к своему нормальному состоянию.

Поэтому, когда боль становилась слишком сильной, Себастиан кричал, но не останавливался.  
Он знал, что ему уже не стать вновь таким как прежде, не на все сто. Больше нет.  
Его ноги были очень сильно повреждены, особенно, правая.  
Он должен был снова научиться ходить со временем, но вынужден был бы пользоваться палкой, и, в любом случае, не смог бы снова заниматься такими вещами как игрой в лакросс или бегом, например.  
Его колено, разбитое в мелкую крошку и полное стальных скобок и винтов, которые не позволяли ему развалиться, никогда бы ему этого уже не позволило.  
А мотоцикл?  
Он не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь ещё сесть на него.  
Теперь это для него было бы, как минимум, более сложно, но, учитывая, что существовали мотоциклы, с автоматическим переключением скорости на руле, не невозможно.  
Зависело от него, конечно.

Дело в том, что все вокруг него – Курт, мать, даже Тэд, считали, что он не сможет.  
Из-за пережитого потрясения и страха при воспоминании об этом.  
Но он ничего не помнил о той аварии.  
Помнил только что выехал на дорогу ночью, слегка на взводе… и всё.  
Не помнил причины своего раздражённого состояния и не помнил – к своему счастью, как он понял, выслушав чужие рассказы – что случилось, когда тот грузовик наехал на него.  
Он и самого грузовика не помнил, если уж совсем честно.

Его сознание избавилось от всего, включая адскую боль, которую ему, должно быть, пришлось испытать.  
И, наверняка, боли было немало.  
Он видел шрамы на собственном теле, что свидетельствовали об этом.  
Прослеживая их взглядом, он пытался представить… И благодарил Бога, что не помнил.

Это было так же для Курта? Он часто задавался этим вопросом в последнее время.

Он получил письмо от человека, который наехал на него, и который, как ему сказали, теперь находился в тюрьме за вождение в состоянии опьянения.  
Письмо лежало в тумбочке около его кровати.  
Он так и не открыл его и не собирался этого делать.  
Он не знал, что испытывает к этому человеку.  
В его сознании всё это будто бы никогда и не случалось по-настоящему.  
Он видел последствия, ничего не помня об их причинах.  
Произошло многое, пока он прозябал на больничной койке.  
И он считал, что душевное успокоение того, кто в этом виновен – если этого он хотел – было не его заботой.  
По крайней мере, не раньше, чем он сам сможет получить это успокоение.  
И, честно говоря, сейчас ему казалось затруднительным обрести покой посреди постоянной боли в мышцах ног.  
Или в разгар кризисов мигрени, которые настигали его внезапно и которые, по словам врачей, никогда уже не оставили бы его совсем.  
Или в моменты неожиданных приступов гнева и тревоги, которые он не в силах был контролировать.

И потом, были воспоминания, которые он потерял, немногие, но они были.  
И, наконец, он... мужчина, которого он любил и теперь терял.  
По собственному выбору.

Нет, он не мог раздавать прощения.  
Ему с трудом удавалось смириться со своим теперешним состоянием.  
Один шаг за раз.  
Он не мог делать больше.

Так что, ладно… он останется хромым на всю жизнь.  
Но он мог быть хромым с ярко выраженной сексуальной привлекательностью и своеобразным чувство юмора, по крайней мере.  
Как демонстрировал доктор Хаус, нет?

– А ты будешь моим Уилсоном, Блейн, как тебе нравится? – спросил он как-то, когда друг зашёл навестить его во время одного из тех бесконечных и болезненных физиотерапевтических занятий на беговой дорожке.

С течением дней его речь восстановилась, хотя он по-прежнему забывал некоторые слова и имена.

– Как пинок под жопу, Бас, – ответил Блейн, с присущей ему изысканностью в выборе выражений. 

Они всё ещё были друзьями.  
Несмотря ни на что, они были ещё и, прежде всего, ими.  
Себастиан был рад, что Блейн с ним.  
Действительно.  
Несмотря на все пинки под зад, что Бас дал ему – метафорические и нет – он был ещё там.  
Чтобы помочь ему.

Много о чём им следовало поговорить, однако, ни один из них не хотел этого делать.  
Не сейчас, по крайней мере.  
Поэтому они делали вид, будто всё в порядке, и вели себя как всегда.  
Даже когда Курт был с ними.

Себастиан находил эту ситуацию абсурдной и тяжёлой, но полагал также, что у него имеются другие, более насущные, проблемы.  
А посему, делал хорошую мину при плохой игре и стискивал зубы, когда видел, как они возвращаются домой – к нему домой – вместе.  
Что ещё он мог сделать?  
У него не было ничего конкретного, только множество подозрений.  
И учитывая то, что вышло наружу о нём самом в эти месяцы, он знал, что не может предъявлять претензий Курту.  
Он и так уже сильно рисковал и сознавал это.

Вначале он считал Блейна ответственным за то, что сейчас Курт знал, как об Эрике, так и о Тэде, прежде чем выяснилось, что сам Тэд выдал его.  
Но ему следовало бы догадаться, что, несмотря на то, что Блейн как раз имел все права, он никогда бы этого не сделал.  
Он никогда не нарушил бы обещания, данного ему.

В то время как Тэд...   
Он продолжал притворяться, что не помнит его, чтобы не пришлось давать объяснения тому, чего он не мог, или не знал, как объяснить.  
Как он мог сказать Курту, что изменял ему, потому что любил Тэда?  
И как он мог сказать Тэду, что не оставил Курта, потому что любил и его тоже?  
Он знал, что раньше это удалось бы ему.  
Но теперь что-то было иначе.  
Он был другим.  
Он это чувствовал.  
И знал, что они не поняли бы.  
Ни один из двоих.  
Себастиан знал их слишком хорошо.  
Поэтому сказать, что он не помнит, почему так поступал, было единственным вариантом для него.

С Эрикой же всё было иначе.  
Он мог и хотел поговорить о ней с Куртом.   
Он так бы и сделал в вечер аварии, он был уверен, если просить руки Курта, было в его намерениях.  
Или, по крайней мере, он надеялся, что собирался рассказать всё об Эрике, прежде чем сделать это.  
Сейчас, в любом случае, он этого, безусловно, хотел и поэтому сделал.

Он рассказал ему о своём отчаянии из-за того, что они расстались.  
О том, что он почувствовал, когда узнал, что Курт встречался со своим сокурсником по NYADA.  
Сказал, что сбежал в Чикаго, чтобы быть с Блейном и остальными и не думать.  
И затем рассказал о том, что ему уже рассказала Фейт, с некоторыми затруднениями из-за пробелов в памяти.  
Их встреча, их ночь дикого секса в пьяном полуобморочном состоянии.  
Он признался в том, что всегда был бисексуалом, и что никогда не говорил об этом Курту, опасаясь его осуждения, поскольку Хаммел всегда считал бисексуалов всего лишь геями, слишком напуганными, чтобы признать себя таковыми, не больше.

– Бас, меня ранит вовсе не то, что ты скрывал свою бисексуальность. Я никогда не был любителем навешивать ярлыки, и ты это знаешь. Меня поражает тот факт, что ты до такой степени не доверял мне, что не рассказал об этой девочке. Я бы мог многое сделать для неё после аварии, если бы только знал о её существовании, ты так не считаешь? И я бы принял её, – заявил с уверенностью Курт.

– Ты принял бы плод моей измены, Курт? Подарил бы ей всю любовь, которой она заслуживает, даже до аварии, или просто возненавидел бы её? – спросил Себастиан в ответ с ноткой раздражения в голосе.

– Нет, я не могу ничего утверждать, ты прав. Эта история совершенно особенная. Возможно, признаю, в любом другом обычном случае я ни за что бы не захотел иметь с ней дела. Но это не означает, что ты должен был скрывать её от меня, Бас. 

– Я просто боялся потерять тебя. Курт, ты абсолютно честен во всём, что делаешь. Действуешь, всегда учитывая чувства других. Я не такой. Ты знаешь это, всегда знал. Мне плевать на то, что могут чувствовать другие. Если я хочу чего-то, я беру это; если что-то помогает мне чувствовать себя лучше, когда мне плохо, я делаю всё, чтобы получить это. И, возможно, поэтому я теряю тебя теперь, верно? 

– Нет, Бас, я не такой. У тебя чересчур идеализированное представление обо мне, – сказал Курт, отводя взгляд с почти виноватым видом. – И это неправда, что ты теряешь меня. Ты никогда не потеряешь меня, ты же знаешь.

Нет, Себастиан не знал.  
Но надеялся всей душой.  
Потому, что он выбрал Курта.  
Даже если ему не удавалось обходиться без Тэда.

Каждый раз, когда Харвуд был там, он хотел быть жестоким, отстранённым и холодным, и, в большинстве случаев, ему это удавалось.  
Иногда же, попросту чувства, которые он всё-таки испытывал, несмотря ни на что, были сильнее его, и выходили на поверхность.  
Поэтому он делал всё, чтобы никогда не оставаться с ним наедине.  
И ему это неплохо удавалось.

Такое его поведение смущало Курта и ранило Тэда, он знал.  
Тэд продолжал приходить к нему, чтобы рассказывать о них, потому что, как утверждал его врач, стимуляция утраченных воспоминаний была необходима, чтобы следить за реакциями его мозга и понять, является ли полное восстановление памяти возможным или нет.  
По иронии судьбы, он собственноручно приговорил себя к нескончаемым вечерам, которые вынужден был проводить, заново переживая их историю, прекрасную, хотя и тайную, запечатлённую в его памяти в мельчайших подробностях, в то время как он хотел забыть её полностью, чтобы идти вперёд.

Карма – настоящая сука, говорил себе каждый раз Себастиан.  
Но он не мог действовать по-другому.  
Он рисковал потерять всё – его дружбу с Блейном, отношения с Тэдом – не ради пустой прихоти.  
Он любил Курта. Действительно. Он должен был любить Курта, после всего, что сделал.

Проблема была в том, что он больше не понимал, что тот испытывает.  
Он внимательно наблюдал как за ним, так и за Блейном всякий раз, когда они приходили проведать его вместе, и он понял.  
Понял сразу же.  
Между этими двумя что-то произошло.

Они играли в гляделки, когда думали, что он не видит, и казались разочарованными, когда вынуждены были отдалиться друг от друга.  
Себастиану в те моменты они казались теми, восемнадцатилетними, Куртом и Блейном, которых он знал в Лайме и чьей любви, чистой и сильной, завидовал тогда.

Что-то было между ними.  
Но являлось ли это чем-то былым, что всё ещё витало между ними и объединяло тем волшебным образом, которого ему никогда не дано было постигнуть, даже если Курт этого не помнил? Или это было что-то происходившее в настоящем?  
Этого он не мог понять.  
И не смел заговорить об этом даже с Блейном.  
Он с ума сходил от ревности.  
Но предпочитал делать вид, будто не видит некоторые вещи или не помнит другие, чем встретиться лицом к лицу с чем-то, к чему, он знал, никогда бы не был готов.  
Уж точно не сейчас, когда он так слаб и беспомощен.

И, в конце концов, у них с Куртом бывали ещё свои моменты.  
Когда они оставались только вдвоём, и всё, казалось, было по-прежнему.  
Когда Курт целовал его, он делал это всё с той же страстью, как когда-то.  
Когда он прикасался к нему, в его глазах был всё тот же свет, что заставлял Себастиана чувствовать себя важным и незаменимым для кого-то.  
Нет, Курт не мог лгать ему так.  
Несомненно, он по-прежнему любил его.  
Но дело было в том, что он знал – он испытывал что-то и к Блейну, пусть даже только благодарность.  
Курт не мог скрывать это.

И с Блейном было не лучше.  
Потому что он-то уж насчёт вранья… можно сказать, был мастером.  
В сущности, именно этим он занимался последние восемь лет, правильно?  
Он с лёгкостью мог врать Себастиану, в точности как тот делал это по отношению к нему в течение многих лет.

На словах.   
Да, мог.

Но, к несчастью для Себастиана, его глаза не могли лгать.  
Они всегда его выдавали.  
Он хотел Курта.  
Несмотря ни на что.  
Он всё ещё хотел его.  
И это было огромной проблемой.

****

Первая операция, которую Себастиану пришлось перенести, была проведена через две недели после его пробуждения.  
Она не была сложной, но была чрезвычайно долгой.  
Целых девять часов работы хирургов для того, чтобы восстановить, насколько возможно, пострадавшие мышцы.  
Всё прошло хорошо, однако, к великой радости Тэда.

Парень часто приходил его проведать, как и обещал.  
Он и сам не мог бы сказать, почему, учитывая, что каждый раз, когда видел его и слышал, что нет, Себастиан всё ещё его не вспомнил, погружался в чёрную бездну отчаяния.  
Тэд никогда не считал себя мазохистом, но, возможно, ему стоило пересмотреть свой взгляд на этот вопрос.

Да, были моменты, когда он заставал Себастиана, пристально его разглядывающим, как когда-то.  
Как в те времена, когда он был способен признаться ему в любви –настоящей любви – одним только взглядом.  
Но это случалось редко, и, по большей части, Себастиан, казалось, хотел сохранять дистанцию между ними.  
В чём Тэд хотел бы ему поспособствовать.

Если бы только не позволил его медику вовлечь себя в эту операцию по стимуляции воспоминаний.  
Воспоминаний, на которые Смайт, казалось, реагировал крайне плохо.  
Так что, внезапные вспышки гнева были ещё одним новым аспектом поведения Себастиана, с которым Тэду теперь приходилось иметь дело.  
Мгновением раньше он мог быть тих и спокоен.  
А в следующее – взрывался без причины.   
По мнению доктора, внезапные перепады настроения были нормальными, учитывая полученную черепно-мозговую травму.  
Такое могло повлечь даже изменение личности.  
Тэду, однако, Бас не казался изменившимся. Скорее, он ему казался... ещё большим мудаком, вот и всё.

И часто основной удар попадал как раз на него.  
Не важно сколько людей было в комнате на тот момент.  
С вероятностью в девяносто процентов, доставалось именно Тэду.  
Его присутствие слишком очевидно нервировало Смайта, и из-за этого доктор предложил сократить длительность и количество посещений в какой-то момент.

Что касается Тэда, он бы и вовсе их прекратил, потому что, какой смысл продолжать эту пытку, если это лишь ранило его и, кроме того, причиняло боль и Бастиану?  
Не говоря уже о тех случаях, когда во время его визитов присутствовал Курт, и, следовательно, вынужден был выслушивать все подробности, которые Тэду приходилось рассказывать.  
Но доктор настаивал, говоря, что полное прекращение не было хорошей идеей.   
Учитывая, что пациент, казалось, забыл, главным образом, о нём, доктор считал, что продолжение стимуляции той части памяти Себастиана его присутствием, в конечном счете, могло бы разблокировать и другие.  
Это не было проблемой неврологического порядка, в этом доктор был уверен.  
Было сделано множество анализов, из которых было ясно, что субдуральная гематома рассосалась, даже если не полностью.  
Так что провалы в памяти были только игрой подсознания.

Диссоциированная амнезия, сказали медики.  
Пациент удаляет то, что не хочет помнить.  
Но воспоминания никуда не исчезли, и могут вернуться в любой момент.

Тэду все эти рассуждения казались полной чушью.  
Он знал, что, если Себастиан захочет, он вполне может не вспомнить его больше никогда.  
Достаточно было взглянуть на Курта и его дыру в памяти, правильно?

И ещё...  
Курт забыл действительно ужасные вещи, помимо Блейна.  
Себастиан же вычеркнул из памяти только Тэда.  
И, собственно, аварию.  
И немногие другие детали. Как, например, своё второе имя, или то, что он сделал, когда у его отца случился первый инфаркт.  
Вещи, совершенно не связанные друг с другом, в отличие от того, что случилось с Куртом и Блейном, как казалось.

Для Харвуда всё было достаточно ясно.  
Смайт избавился от того, что имело для него наименьшее значение и того, что больше всего его ранило.  
Было не так уж и трудно понять, к какой из двух категорий относился Тэд.  
Так что, можно сказать, что Харвуд умирал каждый раз, когда возвращался в больницу.

Но если это нужно было для здоровья Бастиана, он готов был принести себя в жертву.  
Он делал это в течение трёх лет, ещё несколько месяцев ничего не меняли.  
Кроме того, в каком свете теперь он видел себя и Смайта, разумеется.  
Впервые, с тех пор, когда он увяз в этой нездоровой связи, ему всё виделось отчётливо.  
Его слабость.  
Эгоизм Бастиана.  
Соственное бессмысленное желание чего-то большего, которое никогда не было, да и не могло быть удовлетворено.  
Ложь, которую Смайт рассказывал даже самому себе, лишь бы ни от чего не отказываться. 

Вынужденно повторяя с ним основные этапы их истории, чтобы увидеть, не пробудятся ли воспоминания, он осознавал, что со стороны всё это выглядело на редкость отвратительно.  
Слишком много лжи, слишком много обмана.  
Но самым безумным было то, что, несмотря на это, он всё ещё любил этого эгоиста.  
Любил настолько, что, если бы мог выбирать, он бы не забыл ни единого мгновения, проведённого с ним, ни одной подробности их отнюдь не идеальной истории.  
Не то чтобы у него был этот выбор, поскольку он не мог забыть.  
Как ни старался, не мог.  
И никогда бы не забыл.

Ник считал, что он просто идиот.  
И в этот раз Тэд был с ним согласен.  
Ему приятно было увидеться с Джеффом, Ником и Трентом.  
Они примчались в Нью-Йорк, как только узнали, что Бас проснулся, и задержались довольно надолго.  
Таким образом, и они узнали о тайной связи между ним и Тэдом.  
О Фейт и Эрике они уже знали.

Ник воспринял это хуже всех.  
Он был лучшим другом Тэда, вместе с Блейном, и не выносил мысли, что нечто столь важное скрывалось от него в течение многих лет.  
И хотя сейчас он понимал, по какой причине Тэд и Блейн начали трахаться друг с другом, поскольку о любви там и речи не шло, и все знали об этом, всё равно это не давало ему покоя.  
Со временем, однако, находиться рядом со своим другом, который сейчас страдал, оказалась важнее, чем его уязвлённое самолюбие.

– По мне, так в этом есть и преимущества, – сказал ему как-то Джефф, пока они ожидали, когда Бас закончит физиотерапию, чтобы повидать его.

– Какие к чёрту преимущества может иметь травма мозга, из-за которой забываешь всё или почти всё, объясни мне, пожалуйста! – чуть не сожрал его живьём Ник, запустив в него пустым бумажным стаканчиком из-под кофе.

– Ну, что значит как… мы же говорим о Смайте. Если он не помнит, кто он такой или некоторые части того, кем он был и что сделал, когда был самим собой, значит он не помнит и всех глупостей, которые натворил, и может начать всё сначала с… с чистой совестью, разве нет? 

– Джефф, это чистый бред, – вмешался, хохотнув, Трент.

– Точно, он забыл глупости, которые натворил… вроде нашей с ним истории, похоже, – мрачно заметил Тэд похоронным тоном, моментально вызывая всеобщее неловкое молчание.   
Блейн, сидевший рядом, поспешно поднялся со стула, присел перед ним на корточки и взял его руки в свои.  
В конце концов, он как никто понимал, что испытывал Тэд.

– Он вспомнит, Тэд. Просто сейчас он растерян. Может быть, ему страшно. Но он вспомнит то, что чувствовал и что разделил с тобой. Такие чувства не могут просто исчезнуть. 

– Не могут, Блейн? Именно от тебя я должен это слышать? 

– Это не одно и то же, Тэд, ты знаешь. Себастиан пострадал не из-за вашей истории. Поэтому он вспомнит. Я уверен, он ещё удивит тебя. Всех нас. 

– Я уже и так неслабо был удивлён, когда услышал, что у вас был роман, – вмешался Джефф. – Он же выглядит как фотомодель, а ты, Тэд… Да у тебя телосложение как у пенсионера! 

– Да, хотел бы ты моё телосложение как у пенсионера, – поддел его Тэд, пихнув кулаком в плечо. И пока все смеялись, добавил: – Чёрт! Как группа поддержки, вы – лучшие! Хотя, серьезно... если он так и не вспомнит о нас, думаю, что у меня есть только один выбор. Продолжать жизнь без него.

– Вообще-то, я лично считаю, что тебе следует это сделать, даже если он и вспомнит о вас, ты так не думаешь, Тэд? – спросил Ник резко. Дело в том, что он просто не понимал этой связи и не хотел видеть, как его друг страдает.

Не так, как страдал Блейн.

Встреча с Куртом была чем-то немыслимым для Ника, и он знал, что и для других это было более чем странно.  
Заново представляться ему, делать вид, будто они видятся впервые, как просил их Блейн...  
Абсурд.

Этот парень неделю спал в его постели, в его доме в горах, где скрывался вместе с Блейном после того, как тот сбежал от того мудака, его отца, в очередной раз.  
Они провели всю ночь бок о бок, отмывая лицо Блейна от крови.  
Ник слышал, как он сопровождал словами «Я тебя люблю» каждое новое прикосновение, стирая запекшуюся кровь с лица своего парня.  
И Курт ничего не помнил.  
Ник видел его потрясённым и разбитым тем, что было сделано с его Блейном.  
И он не помнил.

Ник видел, как Блейн страдал от этого.  
И не хотел, чтобы подобное случилось с Тэдом.

– Я не хочу больше страдать, Ник. Поэтому, я так и поступлю, – сказал Тэд, словно подтверждая его мысли. – Я здесь, только чтобы помочь ему. Прежде всего, мы друзья. Когда-то мы, все мы, я имею в виду, были как одна семья. Это по-прежнему так, нет? Я должен помочь ему. Должен сделать всё что могу для него. Даже если я не смогу сделать его счастливым… Но это, несмотря ни на что, я ему должен. 

Счастливым.  
Нет, Тэд не мог сделать счастливым Себастиана.  
Больше нет.  
Только Курт мог.  
И Эрика, конечно.

Но Фейт не хотела, чтобы малышка видела его в больнице в таком состоянии, и Себастиан был с ней в этом согласен.  
Курт так и не познакомился с ней до сих пор, несмотря на его добрые намерения. Насколько Тэду было известно, они говорили об этом с Себастианом, да, но не приняли никакого конкретного решения по этому вопросу.

Тэду Хаммел не был особо симпатичен по многим, слишком многим, причинам.  
Помимо Себастиана, был ещё тот факт, что он не понимал, как он мог забыть Блейна.  
Теперь, когда он и сам входил в ряды забытых, это казалось ему ещё более неправильным.  
Настоящий отстой, вообще-то.  
Это не то же самое, если история просто заканчивается из-за отсутствия любви, или ещё чего-то.  
Это ужасно, конечно, но со временем принимаешь это.  
Нет, это было, как будто всё внезапно оказывается вырвано у тебя из рук, без возможности выбора, в то время как ещё продолжаешь любить и знаешь, что для другого это так же.  
Только... он не помнит этого.  
Для него ты перестал существовать.  
Он не видит тебя так, как видел бы, если бы не травма.  
Любовь, которая закончилась, может ранить.  
Любовь, которую у тебя вырвали, убивает.

Однако, чем больше он общался с Хаммелом, тем больше понимал его.  
И вынужден был признать, что между ними было больше общего, чем он ожидал.  
Во-первых, Курт совершал его же ошибку: он отодвигал на второй план себя, ради блага кого-то другого.  
В его случае, как Блейна, так и Себастиана.  
И это не могло закончиться хорошо.

****

Курт провёл весь тот месяц, будто бы в подвешенном состоянии.  
Его сердце разрывалось между радостью из-за возвращения Себастиана и тревогой из-за того, что он не знал, как быть с Блейном.  
Он не хотел терять его, в этом он был уверен.

Блейн был не только его любовником и парнем, к которому он испытывал глубокие чувства.  
Он был также его другом.

Весь тот месяц он продолжал ночью забираться в постель к Блейну, и продолжал играть роль преданного парня с Себастианом.

В двух словах: он сам себе был противен.  
Он не чувствовал себя ни сексуальным, ни смелым и уж точно он не чувствовал себя сильно умным.  
Он чувствовал только вину.

Он знал, что Блейн не понимает его.  
Блейн говорил, что перед ним не тот сильный и решительный Курт, с которым он был знаком когда-то.  
И Курт знал, что это правда.  
Себастиан, со своей стороны, догадывался о чём-то и часто чувствовал себя с ним неловко.  
И часто просил подтверждений того, что всё между ними как прежде. Подтверждений, которые Курт давал, и не только на словах.

В первый раз он прикоснулся к своему мужчине немного более интимным образом через неделю с момента пробуждения.  
Они были одни в его палате, и Бас был обессилен после очередного сеанса физиотерапии.  
Он был утомлён, а также обескуражен и разочарован тем, насколько незначительными были улучшения, которые он видел.  
Курт решил сделать ему массаж, чтобы помочь расслабиться.  
И вскоре обстановка накалилась.  
Он соскучился по этому телу.  
По его жизненной силе, его мощи.  
И ощущение этого тела под своими руками, такого живого, чуткого к его прикосновениям, заставило Курта почувствовать власть. И счастье.  
Начались поцелуи, которые скоро сделались жарче.

– Хочешь, чтобы я позаботился о тебе? – спросил Курт негромко.

Ему было плевать, что они находятся в больнице, что медсестра могла войти в комнату и застать их.  
В тот момент существовали только они с Себастианом, и мир снаружи мог сгореть дотла, он бы и не заметил.

– Да, я… пожалуйста, да, Курт, – попросил Себастиан.

И Курт сделал это.  
Поскольку Себастиан не мог совершать никаких физических усилий, он сделал всё сам.  
Он сделал это руками и при помощи губ. Медленно стянув с него пижаму, он склонился к его члену с жадностью, которой не ожидал больше от себя по отношению к нему. И тем не менее… ласкал до тех пор, пока тот не стал как расплавленный воск в его руках, моля о большем.  
Себастиан был счастлив не только обнаружить, что ничего в этом плане не понесло, казалось, ущерба.  
Но также – и, особенно – почувствовать Курта снова своим.

И с тех пор они уже не прекращали.  
Каждый раз, когда он и Бас оставались одни, они были словно магниты, которые неодолимо тянуло друг к другу.  
И Курт не мог чувствовать себя неправильно из-за этого.  
Даже если испытывал вину.

После этого первого минета в больнице, в первую ночь он не пришёл в постель к Блейну, как делал это обычно.  
Однако все последующие ночи – да.  
Ему не удавалось ничего с собой поделать, и из-за этого он тоже не мог чувствовать себя неправильно.  
Только ужасно виноватым. Только немного шлюхой.

Но это ничего не решало.  
И Курт знал это.

******

Себастиан вернулся домой месяц спустя после своего пробуждения.  
Он хромал и был всё ещё ужасно худым. Больше, чем обычно, по крайней мере.  
Но его силы и цвет лица постепенно восстанавливались.

Он постриг волосы тем утром с помощью Курта, и теперь не выглядел больше неухоженным.  
Он всё ещё казался чертовски хрупким, да и был таким.  
Но дело шло на поправку, и этого было довольно.

Первое, что он захотел сделать, как только вышел из машины Курта, было пойти в гараж, чтобы увидеть свой мотоцикл.  
Несмотря на то, что как Курт, так и его мать настоятельно этого не рекомендовали.  
Но Себастиан хотел увидеть.  
Может быть, это было глупо и бессмысленно, как говорили они.  
Но он не помнил, и ему нужно было увидеть своими глазами, что случилось.

Ему не хватало неизгладимых отметин на собственном теле.  
Шрам, что пересекал одно плечо, разбитая нога, хромота и постоянная боль суставов и головы, были более чем очевидными знаками, да.  
Но ему их не хватало.

Поэтому он не послушал никого и направился настолько быстро, насколько мог, в сторону гаража, стараясь не обращать внимания на потрясённые взгляды соседей.  
В гараже, однако, его встретил сюрприз, которого он не ожидал.

Его мотоцикл не был горой лома.  
Нет, он не был столь же великолепен, как в своё время, конечно, но, безусловно, это был и не лом.  
Он был пристроен на боку вплотную к стене, и кто-то уже частично привёл его в порядок.  
Не хватало руля, и его следовало заново перекрасить.  
Но это был не лом.  
Это была бабочка, что вот-вот появится на свет из своего кокона.

– Блейн! – раздался голос Курта позади него.

Само собой.  
Андерсон, не сказав никому ни слова, принялся за то, что сам Бас намеревался сделать после выздоровления.  
За починку его мотоцикла.

И кто знает, как давно он над ним трудился.  
Он знал его и знал, что его друг непременно захочет снова попробовать сесть в седло.  
И это было именно так. Прежде чем шок от перенесённого сможет отнять у него и эту радость, он хотел сесть в седло и победить страх. Попытаться, по крайней мере.

Благодаря Блейну, теперь он мог удовлетворить это желание раньше чем предполагал и с минимальными усилиями с его стороны.  
Снова.  
Сможет он когда-нибудь расплатиться за все то, что Андерсон для него сделал и продолжал делать? 

Улыбаясь, Смайт спросил:

– Где он? 

– Он остался дома с Сан и Бритт, чтобы подготовить праздник для тебя, – ответил Курт, всё ещё глядя с каким-то странным выражением на мотоцикл. Он казался напуганным и встревоженным, но помимо этого, также потрясённым. Себастиан подошёл ближе, кладя руку на его плечо. – Ты представления понятия не имеешь, – продолжил тогда Курт, – в каком состоянии был твой мотоцикл. Я не мог даже смотреть на него без того чтобы мне не стало дурно, а он сделал всё это в одиночку, не сказав ни слова никому. 

– Да, это похоже на Блейна, знаешь. Действовать как герой-одиночка. Я люблю его и за это тоже. Но, эй… – прошептал он затем, прижимая к себе Курта. – Видишь? Он починил его. Скоро мой железный конь опять будет как новенький. И я тоже снова стану прежним красавчиком, как когда-то. Со мной всё будет хорошо, Курт. Правда, – заключил он уверенно, оставляя на его губах мягкий поцелуй, который тот немедленно углубил, почти с отчаянием.

По крайней мере, пока Мадлен, стоявшая позади них, не кашлянула, чтобы привлечь внимание. 

– Не хотелось бы беспокоить, но, пожалуй, наверху нас заждались, что скажете? Поднимемся? 

Себастиан оторвался от Курта скрепя сердце, но послушно последовал за матерью, выходя из гаража вместе с Хаммелом, который тут же взял его за руку.  
К счастью для него, этот бездельник, консъерж позаботился, наконец, о том, чтобы отремонтировать лифт, чему в немалой степени поспособствовали не слишком завуалированные угрозы со стороны Мадлен Смайт.   
Они оказались на нужном этаже в одно мгновение, и уже снаружи было слышно, как Сантана ставит всех в квартире на уши, чтобы всё было идеально.

Себастиан не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть её снова, учитывая, что с его пробуждения этого ещё не случилось.  
Он видел Бриттани, а также их малышку, Финна, Рейчел, Мерседес и Сэма, которого едва знал.  
Он говорил по телефону с Кэрол и Бёртом, который показался ему немного холодным и странным. Чета Хаммел застряла в Лайме из-за некоторых проблем со здоровьем Бёрта. Ничего серьезного, к счастью.  
Но он до сих пор не видел свою лучшую подругу.

Он не знал, почему она ни разу не пришла в больницу.  
Курту она наплела что-то насчёт клятвы, которую принесла своим святым, и чтобы сохранить ей верность, не должна была видеть его, пока он оставался в больнице.  
Себастиан понятия не имел, что это значит.  
Он знал только, что хотел снова обнять её.

Он был влюблён безумно в эту женщину во времена средней школы.  
Сейчас она была как сестра для него.  
Настоящий друг.

С усилием он встряхнулся и открыл, наконец, дверь.  
И был встречен жутким грохотом!

Там были все. Джефф, Ник, Трент, Бриттани , Финн и Рэйчел, Сэм и Мерседес, и, разумеется, Блейн.  
Он не увидел Тэда и Фейт, но не удивился этому.  
Не было также его отца, но и это его не удивило.  
Он говорил с ним только по телефону в течение этого месяца.  
И зная его, уже это было немало.  
Затем вдруг он увидел её и тут же забыл обо всём остальном.

Она стояла посреди гостиной и разглядывала его внимательно, будто стараясь как следует запечатлеть в памяти произошедшие в нём перемены.  
Когда их глаза встретились, он улыбнулся, а затем пошёл навстречу, чтобы обнять её.

И это не было обычным объятием.  
Когда он оказался рядом, Сантана подалась вперёд, обвивая его руками и прижимая к себе так крепко, как только могла, и горячие слезы хлынули из её глаз.  
Она действительно думала, что никогда больше не увидит его, и сейчас не могла поверить, что он был там, прямо перед ней. 

– Ай-а... Санти, может, тебе не сказали, но у меня уже были сломаны рёбра во время аварии, если ты их снова переломаешь, это будет уже лишним, эй!  
– О, Боже, прости, прости! – девушка поспешно отстранилась от него с нервным смешком, вновь заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Я в порядке, Санти, правда. Я вернулся, – сказал Бас. Как будто это объясняло всё для них. И так оно и было. Затем он повернулся, охватывая взглядом всех друзей, что были в зале. – Я хотел бы сказать спасибо всем за то, что вы здесь сегодня. За то, что были рядом весь этот месяц. Мне бесконечно приятно снова видеть ваши лица. Даже если некоторые – Джефф, ничего личного – я бы охотно забыл, но всё же, осознание, что этого не случилось, делает меня счастливым. Этот месяц был тяжёлым для меня. Были моменты, когда я хотел сдаться. Я не сделал этого благодаря вам. И благодаря Курту, прежде всего. Вы придали мне сил, так что, спасибо! Отлично, теперь давайте праздновать и... Рэйчел? Скажу тебе сразу. Если ты приготовила на этот случай песню, выражусь, как можно яснее: я НЕ хочу её слышать, – заключил он, вызывая смех всех присутствующих, включая Рэйчел.

Затем он подошёл к Курту и прошептал ему на ухо:  
– Ты моя скала, Хаммел. Всегда был, ты же знаешь, правда? – Тот покраснел от этих слов, и Бас продолжил: – Ты знаешь, что это так, – сказал он, прежде чем коснуться нежным поцелуем его губ.

Курт почувствовал, как Блейн, стоявший рядом с ним, задержал дыхание.  
Он хотел бы сжать его руку, чтобы успокоить, но страх, что Бас неверно истолкует его жест, парализовал его.  
Он скорее ощутил, нежели увидел, что Блейн отдалился от него, но не знал, куда он направился.  
Только услышав звук закрывающейся двери, он понял, что тот вышел на балкон.

Ему хотелось последовать за ним, чтобы хоть миг побыть наедине, чего им ни разу не удалось в суете этого дня.  
Но он увидел, как Себастиана опередил его, выходя, в свою очередь, на балкон.  
Тогда он позволил Сантане вовлечь его во всеобщее веселье.  
Хотя и начал спрашивать себя, имел ли он сам повод для того, чтобы праздновать?

*****

– Думаю, я не встану больше с постели как минимум месяц, – сказал Себастиан, падая на кровать. – Окей, нет, это было не смешно, – немедленно отказался он от своих слов.

– Устал? – спросил Курт, присаживаясь рядом с ним.

– Я сказал бы «смертельно», но и это было бы довольно безвкусной шуткой, правильно? 

– Определённо, – коротко ответил Курт, снова вставая и направляясь к окну, чтобы раздвинуть немного шторы.

Когда он развернулся, то увидел, что Бас подошёл совсем близко.

– Здесь ничего не изменилось, это по-прежнему наша комната, – сказал Смайт тихо.

– Само собой. Ты сомневался? – спросил Курт.

Но Себастиан не ответил.  
Он только приблизился ещё немного, а затем наклонился к его лицу.  
Себастиан обвёл линию его губ, прислушиваясь к биению его сердца, которое тут же участилось, как каждый раз.  
Он скользнул пальцами вдоль его рук до запястий, слегка сжимая их, и направил его ладони к своему паху.  
Курт почувствовал, что он полостью возбуждён.

С виду Себастиан казался ещё истощённым и хрупким.  
Но Курт хорошо знал, какая сила скрывалась за этой видимостью.  
Смайт знал, чего хочет, и знал, что получит это.

– Бас, мы не можем, ты же знаешь, – сказал он, отводя руки. – Указания доктора.

– Боже, Курт, я хочу тебя, и всё. Я не могу спать в постели рядом с тобой и не... иметь тебя. 

– Но ты имеешь меня, любовь моя. Я – твой. Тот факт, что мы не можем пока заниматься сексом, не меняет этого. 

– Я хочу чувствовать тебя, Курт, – жалобно простонал Себастиан, положив голову ему на плечо. – Мне это нужно.

– Позволь мне обо всём позаботиться, – прошептал тогда Курт, взяв его за руку и подводя к постели.

Хаммел сел на край кровати, а Себастиан остановился перед ним.  
Неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, Курт принялся возиться с застёжкой его джинсов, затем медленно опустил их на пол, и без задержки сделал то же с боксерами.  
Там, возле его правого бедра, был шрам.  
Одна из множества отметин, оставленных аварией, которые остались Бастиану на всю жизнь.

Курт лизнул его.  
Он провёл языком по неровным краям шрама, словно пробуя на вкус кожу.  
Он хотел, чтобы Себастиан понял, что он всё так же совершенен в его глазах, и чтобы был счастлив, что остался жив.  
Он услышал стон, сорвавшийся с уст Бастиана, и испытал радость.  
Тогда он взял его эрекцию полностью в рот и начал двигаться вверх и вниз, облизывая и посасывая. 

Себастиан, однако, хотел большего.  
Он нуждался в большем.  
Поэтому он сжал голову Курта руками, останавливая его движения, и стал сам раскачивать бёдрами, задавая нужную ему скорость.  
И Курт позволил ему это делать.  
Просто расслабил горло и остался неподвижным.  
Он понимал, что для Себастиана было необходимым в тот момент иметь минимальный контроль, по крайней мере, в этом, в том, что касалось их.

– Боже, Курт, как же мне всего этого не хватало. Ты всегда был хорош в этом. Один из лучших. Я скучал по этому... и я скучал по... скучал по тебе, любимый, – прошептал Себастиан посреди множества «Люблю тебя», «Боже, да!» и «Ты такой горячий и тесный». 

Ещё несколько толчков, более быстрых и решительных, и он откинул голову назад, издавая хриплый гортанный звук.

Курт не смог почувствовать себя униженным или взбешённым из-за того, как Бас, казалось бы, использовал его.  
Потому что удовлетворение от ощущения его наслаждения и сознание того, что это он был тому причиной, давало ему ощущение неописуемой силы.  
Поэтому, когда Себастиан толкнул его, заставляя лечь на спину, он подчинился безропотно.  
Позволил раздеть себя.  
Позволил, чтобы он любил его, руками и ртом, как только что делал он сам.  
Это было их любовное гнёздышко, их убежище.  
Ничто из всего этого не могло быть неправильным.

 

Только вот...

 

Только вот стены в этом доме были не слишком толстые.  
И Блейн, оставшийся один в гостиной после того, как все остальные ушли, услышал.

Услышал всё.  
Каждый стон и каждый вздох.  
Каждое «Я люблю тебя», и каждое «И я тебя» в ответ.

И каждая из этих вещей была для него, как удар ножом в сердце.  
Но с разрушительной силой в тысячу раз больше.

Он не заплакал и не встал, чтобы уйти, или разбить вдребезги всё, что попалось бы ему на пути, по одной простой причине.  
Просто, как бы ранен и разочарован он ни был, Блейн ожидал этого.  
С самого начала он знал, что случится именно так.

Это было его напоминанием.  
Его болезненным напоминанием.

Нет, он не принимал это пассивно.  
И не отказывался от борьбы.  
Больше того.  
Внутри него сейчас жил лишь гнев, огонь и нужда.

Только вот...  
Только вот, теперь с него было довольно.

*****

Перемены странная штука.  
Это часть жизни каждого из нас.

*** Иногда, изменения могут происходить настолько постепенно, что ты замечаешь их только когда изменилось уже всё.  
Это может быть столь медленным процессом, что ты не поймёшь, что твоя жизнь стала лучше или хуже, пока всё в ней не окажется иным.  
Или изменения могут быть настолько радикальны, что всё переворачивается с ног на голову в одно мгновение***.   
Мгновение, которое зачастую даже трудно определить потом.

Курт изменился.  
Он знал это.  
Но не мог бы сказать точно, в чём именно.

То, что произошло между ним и Себастианом, ему понравилось и принесло удовлетворение и ему тоже, разумеется.  
В тот момент он не думал ни о чём другом, кроме них двоих.  
И всё же, сейчас он лежал рядом со своим мужчиной, и ему не хватало тепла Блейна.

Если он закрывал глаза, чтобы заснуть, видел лишь взгляд цвета карамели, который занимал все его мысли.  
И сознание того, что всё то тепло и любовь, которые дарили ему эти прекрасные глаза, способные заглянуть ему в самую душу, были всего в нескольких метрах от него, совсем не помогало.  
Но всё равно, он не хотел, чтобы Блейн был где-то в другом месте, не рядом с ним.

Эгоист.

Курт не сделал свой выбор.  
Он всё ещё его не сделал, потому что не мог.  
И не хотел.

Но настал час, когда ему следовало задаться вопросом, кого он выберет.  
Настал час, когда ему придётся решить.  
Так или иначе.

*****

– Мне одиноко, – сказал Курт той ночью, войдя в гостиную.

Это были в точности те же слова, которые он произносил каждую ночь, приходя к нему, в течение всего этого месяца.  
В эту ночь он добавил также:   
– Себастиан спит, – будто это объясняло необъяснимое между ними.

Обычно Блейн не произносил ни слова.  
Лишь смотрел на него и поднимал край одеяла, чтобы он мог лечь рядом.  
Он знал, что не мог позволить себе большего. Как бы его аромат ни кружил ему голову, они заключили нечто вроде молчаливого соглашения, и с самой ночи пробуждения Себастиана между ними ничего больше не произошло.  
Или точнее, они не доходили до конца.   
Потому что, помимо этого, они всё равно продолжали любить друг друга и доставить удовольствие сотней других способов.  
Кроме одного.  
Того, которого Блейн жаждал больше всего.

Но он знал, что Курт не мог сделать этого Бастиану.  
Даже если каждую ночь Хаммел забирался в его постель, чтобы прижаться к нему, он не мог зайти дальше.  
Проходили дни, и всё конкретней становилось возвращения его друга.  
Реальнее и ощутимее.  
И Блейн тоже не мог сделать подобного.  
Несмотря ни на что.  
Не мог.  
Не в этот момент.

Потому что, даже если он хотел бы ненавидеть его возвращение, которое отнимало у него любую возможность, даже если он действительно хотел в этот раз быть эгоистом...  
Он просто не мог.  
Не в этом. 

Он был чертовски счастлив, что его друг вернулся, и что, в целом, чувствовал себя неплохо.  
Однако, он не мог и продолжать исполнять роль мальчика для битья во всей этой ситуации.

Как однажды сказал Тэд, возможно, он считал, будто ему нечего больше терять только потому, что не сознавал – у него по-прежнему оставалось то единственное, что действительно стоило защищать.  
Он сам и его сердце.

Поэтому той ночью он нарушил традиционное молчание решительным и прочувствованным:

– Ты не можешь так поступать со мной, Курт.

– Поступать с тобой как, Блейн? 

– Игнорировать меня в течение всего дня, заставить слушать, как ты занимаешься сексом с твоим парнем, а затем как ни в чём не бывало пробираться ко мне в постель ночью тайком, чтобы и я тоже тебя трахнул. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, Блейн. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты обнял меня. Мне нужно только почувствовать на себе твои руки, пожалуйста… 

– Почему?

– Потому что я скучал по тебе сегодня.

– И это потому, что ты скучал по мне, у тебя только что был секс с ним? 

– Не... у меня не было секса с Себастианом… он и я, мы только… 

– Я не хочу знать! Меня ведь, в сущности, это не касается, не так ли? 

– Он мой парень, и я люблю его, Блейн. Я никогда этого от тебя не скрывал. Я никогда не делал вид, будто это не так. Он вышел из комы после девяти месяцев, и ему необходимо чувствовать меня рядом, он нуждается во мне. Почти так же, как я нуждаюсь в тебе, Блейн.

И, ради Бога, нет! Курт не мог делать ему этого!  
Он понял, что руководило им, хотя и знал, что сам Курт этого не понимал.

Чувство вины.  
Чувство вины – это мощнейшее чувство, с которым Блейн был знаком даже чересчур близко.

Можешь пытаться игнорировать его, но именно тогда оно атакует с тыла и способно сожрать тебя живьём.  
Некоторым людям, вроде Себастиана, трудно осознать свою вину, потому что, как он, они не желают или не умеют разглядеть собственную роль, которую сыграли в полной катастрофе.  
Другие, такие, как Курт, избегают чувства вины, договариваясь со своей совестью и, иногда, полностью перекладывая всё на других людей.  
И потом, есть такие люди, как тот же Блейн, что бросаются навстречу своему чувству вины.  
Оно подпитывает их, становясь чем-то почти необходимым, чтобы продолжать ощущать себя живым.  
И иногда взваливают на плечи ещё и чужую вину.

Когда они были только вдвоём, только Курт и Блейн, всё казалось правильным и совершенным.  
Они были на одной волне.  
Но вне этой постели и вне этого дома они не были одни, и перед лицом реальной жизни оказывались порознь.  
В большинстве случаев, по их же собственному выбору.

– Да, всё верно. Ты ничего мне не обещал, и всегда повторял, что он в твоём сердце. Но ты также говорил, что хочешь меня и что, возможно, мог бы любить меня. _Возможно_. Но, знаешь, что нужно _мне_ сейчас? Немного ясности, для начала. Какого-то определённого решения. Было бы неплохо. Мне нужен кто-то, кто поставит меня на первое место хоть раз. Поэтому нет, ты не можешь, Курт. Ты не можешь находиться в этой постели, и не сможешь до тех пор, пока будешь разделять постель с ним, – повторил с ещё большим убеждением Блейн.

И немножко умер, когда увидел, как Курт печально кивнул и, не произнося больше ни слова и не настаивая, развернулся, возвращаясь в их с Себастианом комнату.

Блейн продолжал надеяться, что он вспомнит.   
И в то же время не хотел, чтобы это случилось.  
Он продолжал надеяться, что Курт выберет то, чем они были когда-то.  
Даже не помня, чем они были.

И это было так абсурдно.  
Он ведь не мог быть уверен, что всё снова было бы как раньше даже в случае, если бы воспоминания вернулись к Курту, так?  
Кто сказал, что тогда он любил бы его? Он мог его возненавидеть и даже счесть ответственным за произошедшее.  
Не этого ли Блейн боялся почти сильнее, чем вернуть страшные воспоминания Курту?

Но проблемы, в сущности, не существовало.  
Курт думал о чём угодно в тот период, кроме как о своём прошлом.  
И… хотим говорить честно?

Блейн любил его.  
Он проник ему внутрь – в прямом и переносном смысле.  
Он вручил ему с открытым сердцем не только тело, но и душу, ту самую, что Курт уже держал в руках восемь лет тому назад.  
И, тем не менее, он продолжал ничего не помнить.  
И Блейн больше не мог довольствоваться крохами.

Он хотел всё.  
И если он не мог иметь всего, что ж, тогда пусть будет абсолютное ничто.  
Потому что он не мог позволить себе оказаться снова сломленным.  
Не так уж много в нём оставалось целого.  
И это немногое следовало защищать и оберегать.

Блейн уже отдал всё, что имел.  
Теперь Курт должен был сделать свой выбор.  
Потому что теперь…

Теперь настала пора и Блейну перестать страдать.

******

Кое-что, чего никто ещё не узнал об этом новом Себастиане без секретов?  
Вот оно: ночью он не спал.  
Он отключался, когда был измождён, и усталость побеждала, да, но не спал, не по доброй воле, по крайней мере.

Он боялся.  
Боялся, что если сделает это ещё раз, то не проснётся больше, и всё снова ускользнёт у него между пальцев.  
Он не мог себе этого позволить.

Поэтому, в точности как Блейн, Себастиан тоже слышал всё то, что они с Куртом сказали друг другу.

Как он должен был чувствовать себя, обнаружив, что, несмотря на его возвращение, Курт отправился к Блейну, говоря ему, что ему одиноко, если он не рядом?  
Как он должен был чувствовать себя, поняв, что его предположения были верными и что между этими двумя действительно что-то произошло?  
Как ему следовало толковать тот факт, что, несмотря на то, что Курт не помнил ничего о Блейне, несмотря на прекрасные пять лет, проведенные вместе с ним, Блейн, всё ещё был способен смутить и запутать его, даже без помощи воспоминаний, которыми Бас, в отличие от него, обладал?

Ничего хорошего в голову ему не приходило, если он думал об этом.

Возможно, никто этого не видел.  
Но он – да.  
Курт не помнил, но всё равно чувствовал свою связь с Блейном.  
Курт не мог сравнивать его и Блейна, и всё-таки, будто бы подсознательно, чуял, что стоило метаться между ними.  
Может, он и не помнил, как, когда и где…  
Но, чёрт возьми, внутри себя он знал, что любит его.

Так как же должен бы чувствовать себя Себастиан?  
Дерьмово он себя чувствовал.  
Вот как.

На террасе в тот вечер он попросил Блейна остаться.  
Сказал, что это и его дом. И это была правда.  
Что он нужен ему сейчас. И это тоже была правда.  
Что, даже если Курт считал, что было бы лучше, если бы он теперь ушёл, Бас был уверен, что сумеет его разубедить... Ложь.

Курт ничего не говорил ему насчёт Блейна.  
Больше того.  
Когда о нём заходил разговор, он немедленно менял тему, и со временем Бас убедил себя, что Курт делал это именно из страха услышать от него, что Блейн должен уйти.

Они с Блейном ещё не говорили открыто обо всей этой истории.  
Просто продолжали вести себя как закадычные друзья.  
Но Бас знал, что всё было лишь отложено.  
Блейн ждал момента, когда он будет чувствовать себя лучше.  
Но у него были вопросы, Себастиан догадывался об этом и знал, что Андерсон имел полное право получить ответы.

Он разберётся со всем когда придёт время, а пока будет держать их под своей крышей, терпеливо наблюдая, как они молча пожирают друг друга глазами.   
Ну и пусть.  
Если оба будут оставаться там, он сможет, по крайней мере, присматривать за ними, так?

Он уже отказался от Тэда и не собирался терять ещё и Курта.  
Именно с ним он решил начать всё сначала и твёрдо был намерен удержать его.

Он достаточно хорошо знал Блейна, чтобы распознать принятое им решение по одному лишь тону голоса, и чтобы понять, что он сделает.  
Ему был необходим только небольшой толчок.

Себастиан сказал себе, что сделает это и для него тоже, чтобы Блейн мог продолжить свою жизнь, что это было бы справедливо по отношению к нему.  
На самом же деле он знал, что делает это только из страха потерять единственное, что ему осталось.  
Потому что он не был таким как Блейн.  
Если бы Курт выбрал Блейна, Себастиан потерял бы не только своего мужчину, но и лучшего друга, потому что он никогда не смог бы вынести вида счастья их двоих, объединённых чем-то, частью чего он никогда не мог бы быть.  
И он не мог себе этого позволить.

Себастиан ненавидел себя за это.  
Но недостаточно, чтобы остановить свой разум, уже начавший разрабатывать план действия.

Он закрыл глаза, когда Курт, вернувшись в комнату, лёг рядом с ним, и крепко обнял его, прижимаясь грудью к его спине.

_Нет, я не остановлюсь.  
Прости меня, Блейн._

*****

Люси Бингли чувствовала себя очень уставшей.

Этот месяц был крайне напряжённым для неё.  
Но теперь она была спокойна и в мире с собой.  
Она уладила всё, что следовало уладить.  
И теперь ей оставалось только сидеть и ждать.  
Образно говоря, разумеется.

Медленно поднимаясь по лестнице, она в очередной раз повторила себе, что всё будет хорошо.  
Напротив двери Курта женщина озадаченно остановилась.  
Было что-то иное в воздухе, она чувствовала.  
Что-то там изменилось.  
Но что?

Она надеялась, что это что-то хорошее для Курта и Блейна.  
Эти двое были созданы, чтобы быть вместе.  
И, возможно, им удастся, наконец, сделать это.

Люси коснулась цепочки, которую носила на шее, и достала её из-под ворота кофты.  
Она посмотрела снова на подвеску и улыбнулась воспоминанию.  
Может быть, момент пришёл.  
Ей оставалось не очень много времени, и она должна была исправить и это тоже.

Она улыбнулась этой мысли и направилась к двери своей квартиры.  
Она двигалась всё так же медленно и не без труда, но с новой верой в лучшее.

Назавтра утром.  
«Это будет первое, что я сделаю», – подумала она, всё ещё сжимая маленькую вещицу, подвешенную на её цепочке.  
Она подарит Курту свободу сделать свой выбор.  
И его выбором станет истинная любовь.  
Люси была уверена.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

*** Цитата из фильма «Жизнь как дом»


	20. День, который хочется забыть.

Себастиан проснулся.  
Себастиан вернулся домой.  
Вернулся к своим друзьям и к своему парню.  
Но пока не вернулся к своей жизни.

За один месяц не восстановишься после десяти в коме.  
За один месяц не нагонишь десять утраченных месяцев жизни – собственной и других людей.  
За один месяц не можешь вернуть себе свою жизнь.  
После десяти месяцев отсутствия, возможно, тебе не удастся это уже никогда.  
Как бы ты ни старался.

Он не выносил всего этого.  
Не выносил любопытствующие взгляды тех, кто откровенно пялился на него, когда он с трудом передвигался или устало хромал, опираясь на палку.  
Он не искал сострадания людей, и когда слышал за спиной очередное «бедняжка» – каждый раз готов был взорваться.

Бедняжка… с чего бы это?  
Он боролся как проклятый каждый день просто для того, чтобы суметь, наконец, сделать подряд ровно два шага или вспомнить нужное слово, он не сидел, сложа руки и оплакивая свою участь – так разве он бедняжка?  
Боль, которую он испытывал во время физиотерапии и которая, казалось, навечно поселилась в ногах и в голове, выводила его из себя и делала ещё более нервным и злым, чем обычно, и, тем не менее, он продолжал бороться, продолжал делать то, что должен был, так что… какой же он бедняжка?

Нет, он просто не выносил этого.  
Не выносил он, в особенности, вопросы тех людей, которые до этих пор лишь осуждали его и, в лучшем случае, именовали «этот педик».  
А теперь проявляли интерес, как если бы действительно переживали за него. Жалкое зрелище.

Жалкое, почти как его попытки делать вид, будто между ним и Куртом ничего не изменилось.  
Жалкое, почти как его планы избавиться от Блейна, действуя за его спиной.  
Вроде той лжи, когда он сказал ему, что Курт не хочет, чтобы он остался. И что за чёрт его дёрнул придумывать подобную чушь, чтобы ранить друга?

Он не был таким.

Кроме того, он уже сделал это один раз и тогда почти потерял дружбу Блейна.  
И сейчас для такого даже не было, в сущности, мотивов.  
Он не являлся больше посторонним, влезшим в чужую идеальную историю.  
Он был совершенно официально и общепризнанно парнем Курта.  
Тем, с которым он разделил последние пять лет жизни.  
Он был вправе потребовать ясности и расставить все точки над i в этой ситуации.

Для этого Смайт направлялся в гараж.  
Он знал, что найдёт Блейна там.  
Его друг был из тех, кто, начиная что-то, не отступится, пока не завершит дело.  
Конечно, возможно, ему следовало подождать, учитывая, что он был порядком на взводе из-за болей в голове и ногах, от чего уже пострадал его физиотерапевт…

Прошлая ночь с Куртом была прекрасна.  
Не только из-за наслаждения, что тот даровал ему.  
Но и из-за того, которое Курт позволил ему доставить.   
Пусть они и не занимались сексом, он всё равно смог почувствовать себя как прежде, когда хватало одного лишь прикосновения, чтобы он ощутил, что Курт принадлежит ему и только ему.  
Но потом он отправился к Блейну, и они сказали друг другу все эти вещи, а наутро, когда Курт принёс завтрак в кровать, Себастиан заметил его холодность, даже некоторую отстранённость.  
Словно его мысли были совершенно в другом месте.

Когда Хаммел спросил с оттенком злости, не велел ли он случайно Блейну покинуть их дом, Себастиан понял – времени больше не осталось.  
Он не мог позволить себе свои обычные игры в кошки-мышки.  
Следовало действовать, и незамедлительно.

Войдя в гараж, он попытался успокоиться, потому что, если бы он завёлся ещё больше, его речь стала бы совершенно невнятной, и он ничего бы не добился.  
Как ни странно, вид Блейна, сосредоточенно работающего над мотоциклом, немного его успокоил.  
В конце концов, он же по-прежнему его друг и поймёт его, разве нет?  
А если этого не случится, Себастиан примет решение, которое должен был принять уже давно.  
Точно так же, как он выбрал между Тэдом и Куртом, он выберет теперь между Блейном и Куртом.  
И победителем снова будет Курт.

– Получается даже краше прежнего, – начал он ровным голосом, чтобы сломать лёд.

Он заметил, выходя из дома, что Блейн уже приготовил свою дорожную сумку.  
Может, он поймёт сразу, может, ругаться и не понадобится.  
Может, ему не придётся потерять Блейна, как он потерял Тэда.

Но нет.

В конце концов, он вынужден будет выбирать, он сознавал это прекрасно.  
Потому что Блейн не отступится.  
Не когда речь о Курте.  
Эта мысль снова заставила его нервничать.

Блейн, тем временем, обернулся к нему со слегка натянутой улыбкой и ответил:

– Находишь? 

– Определённо, я бы сказал.

– Что ж… но на твоём месте я бы проверил его у механика, прежде чем продать, или… 

– Сесть в седло? – закончил вместо него Себастиан, между тем, проверяя новые диски с довольным видом.

– Ты собираешься снова сесть на мотоцикл? – спросил немного удивлённо Блейн.

– Разве не для этого ты его ремонтируешь? 

– Не знаю, я не очень об этом задумывался, честно говоря. Я просто искал, чем себя занять, как по мне, можешь продать его, – ответил Блейн небрежно, возвращаясь к работе.

– Трахать моего парня было недостаточно, чтобы занять себя? – спросил сухо Себастиан.

Да, он пытался.  
Но всё было бесполезно.  
Победил его страх.  
Победил гнев.

Так вот, значит… в конце концов, момент настал, да?

Блейн медленно повернулся к нему, готовый принять бой.  
Если игры закончились, и маски могли быть сброшены, ему тоже было что сказать на этот счёт.

– Он был моим до того, как стал твоим, – заявил он, как будто это объясняло всё.

И, в некотором смысле, так оно и было.  
Он знал это, и Себастиан тоже.

– Да, около восьми лет назад, Блейн. Потом он забыл тебя и продолжил свою жизнь. Жизнь, которую разделяет теперь со мной, тебе это известно. 

– Он разделяет её с тобой вследствие обмана. Ты предстал перед ним, притворяясь мной, чтобы сделать его своим. Мы уже обсуждали это, или ты не помнишь? Я просил тебя просто быть рядом с ним, потому что доверял тебе, и не хотел, чтобы он был одинок. И он не был, благодаря тебе. Но благодаря тебе, он так и не вспомнил меня. Почему ты никогда не говорил ему обо мне, а? Тебе прекрасно известна причина… ты боялся, что он вспомнит. Меня. Нас. 

– Да, а также тех пятерых монстров, которые напали на вас. Ведь именно этого ты хотел избежать. Блейн, ты сам велел мне никогда не упоминать о тебе. И потом… ты здесь уже два месяца, а он всё равно тебя не вспомнил, мне кажется, нет? К счастью для него, добавлю. И в этом ты не можешь винить меня. Я уверен, что пока вы трахались, ты уж постарался, чтобы помочь ему вспомнить.

– Я никогда не делал этого, Бас. Я ни за что не смог бы столкнуть его в ад, только чтобы заставить вспомнить меня. И ты знаешь это прекрасно. Ты воспользовался этим, чтобы держать меня подальше от него, когда я узнал, что вы вместе, нет? 

– Да, и ты был согласен, как мне кажется, потому что знаешь, что я был прав. А теперь скажи мне только одну вещь. Ты трахал его в моём доме, Блейн? Может, даже в моей постели, да? – спросил Себастиан, который хотел всего лишь подтверждения тому, что уже и так было для него определённостью. Болезненной определённостью.

– Да, ну и что? Ты трахал его пять лет, зная, что всё это значило для меня. Ты сделал так, чтобы он оставил NYADA и свои мечты, наплевав на то, что они значили для него. Ты изменил его, чтобы сделать тем, что хочешь ты. Если он тебе не нравился таким, каким был, за каким чёртом он тебе понадобился, Себастиан? Ты сделал его тенью себя самого. Если это глупая гонка гордости для тебя, знай, что участвуешь в ней ты один. Он был моим один месяц, да, но ты сделал его другим.

– Нет, не пытайся повесить на меня вину за его неуверенность. Ты понятия не имеешь, что значило спать рядом с Куртом в первые годы нашей истории. Ты не знаешь, какой болью оборачивались его сны... 

– Я понятия не имею? Ты это серьёзно Бас? – вот теперь Блейн взбесился по-настоящему. 

– Это не то же самое, – продолжил Себастиан, который никогда не поставил бы под сомнение боль, которую сам Блейн испытал в прошлом. Никогда. В конце концов, он ведь был свидетелем и этого в своё время. – Он не мог этого контролировать. Мог только бессознательно страдать. И я вместе с ним. Он словно вечно искал что-то, и по ночам, когда кричал... 

– О, да. Немного кошмаров. Это случается после того, как тебя насилуют и избивают в кровь, Себастиан. Но это не оправдывает тот факт, что, даже если он искал что-то из своего прошлого, что-то, чего не помнил, ты воспользовался этим, чтобы подтолкнуть его в сторону будущего, отличного от того, которого хотел он только, чтобы отдалить его от…   
– О! Блять, Блейн. ТЕБЯ!!! Он искал ТЕБЯ!!! Я был рядом с ним, когда он в ужасе просыпался и кричал, Я был там, потому что ты предпочёл уйти и покинуть его, а он продолжал ждать ТЕБЯ! Он ни хрена не знал о том, кто ты, и всё-таки ты был. Ты был постоянно в его грёбанных снах и мыслях. Хочешь кого-то обвинить в том, каким растерянным и запутанным стал Курт? Тогда можешь указать пальцем на себя и на твоё идиотское решение оставить его. Я ни от чего не заставлял его отказываться и не подгонял под себя. Я люблю его таким, какой он есть. Я просто пытался направить его на путь, который дал бы ему спокойствие и счастье, которых он заслуживает. Которые были у него до твоего приезда. А сейчас он снова растерян и неспокоен. И к нему, вероятно, снова вернулись кошмары, но ты по-прежнему здесь, потому что хочешь получить твой чёртов второй шанс. Теперь, когда он счастлив, когда с таким трудом нашёл равновесие, что держит его вдали от того ужаса, ты являешься сюда, рискуя, что он вспомнит этот ад, чтобы получить ещё один шанс! И после этого – я, по-твоему, эгоистичный мудак? 

Блейн не ответил на этот выпад.  
Не стал уточнять, что был там из-за обещания, которое дал ему же.  
Не сказал, что вначале остался только чтобы помочь Курту и держать от него подальше Фейт и Эрику.  
Ради него.  
Ради своего друга.  
Он не сказал, потому что это было причиной, по которой он отправился в Нью-Йорк, да, а также причиной, по которой он попросил Курта позволить ему жить там.  
Но потом появилось и другое.

Он невольно задался вопросом, было ли сколько-нибудь правды в словах Себастиана.  
А, к чёрту! Там было много правды, и он знал это прекрасно.  
Именно поэтому он никогда не требовал ничего от Курта.  
Ведь он сам отказался от всего в тот момент, когда решил оставить его, чтобы избежать риска, что Курт вместе с ним вспомнит и тот ад, что ему пришлось пережить.  
Однако, когда он понял, что воспоминания не возвращаются, он, не колеблясь, остался, не ограничиваясь дружеской помощью, но откровенно флиртуя с Куртом.  
Это было сильнее его, и, хотя он всегда думал о возможных последствиях, всё-таки остался, и пусть сам не сделал ничего, чтобы завоевать Курта, но и не отступил, когда тот ясно дал понять, что хочет его.  
И теперь Блейн требовал от Курта ответов, которые, он знал, ещё больше запутают его, не говоря уже о том, что он хотел заставить его сделать выбор, и если этот выбор окажется в его пользу, наверняка разворошит прошлое, а ведь он сам сделал всё возможное, чтобы заставить Хаммела его забыть.

Он никогда не рассматривал ситуацию с этой точки зрения.  
И всё же, в некотором смысле, им тоже двигал эгоизм.  
С одной лишь разницей.

– Ты никогда не смотрел на всё с этой точки зрения, не так ли? – озвучил его мысли Себастиан. – Ну, конечно. Куда проще повесить на меня роль главного злодея. Эгоиста и последней скотины. Позволь теперь, я скажу кое-что тебе, Блейн. Я люблю его. И я сделал всё… всё, чтобы ему было хорошо. Я тоже отказался от некоторых вещей. От моего самолюбия, например. Когда ему снился ты, и после он обнимал меня, довольствуясь тем, что под рукой; или когда рассказывал о своих сомнениях в том, что, возможно, не я – тот самый для него. Ты хоть представляешь, какую боль и злость я испытывал? Представляешь, что значит быть вечным вторым, даже если первый стёрт из памяти? Несмотря на то, что мне пришлось вытирать его слезы и облегчать боль, несмотря на то, что я был рядом, в самые тёмные, мрачные времена, когда весь пережитый ужас поднимал голову только ночью, пока он спал, но, я всё равно был его свидетелем, он продолжал верить, что было нечто лучшее для него где-то там, и продолжал ждать. Даже не зная, чего или кого. Но он ждал. ТЕБЯ. И мне плевать на ваше прошлое, или на то, что, как ты считаешь, у вас отняли. Меня не интересует, насколько, ты думаешь, всё могло бы быть идеально, если бы у вас была возможность прожить это. Это всего лишь предположения, надежды. То, что разделили мы с ним? Это настоящее. Я был с ним пять лет, и я любил его каждый чёртов день, несмотря ни на что. Тот факт, что ты лишился его из-за тех тварей, не делает то, что разделили мы, менее реальным, и, возможно, тебе следует принять это, Блейн. Я люблю его, и вижу, что он смущён и растерян по твоей вине. Как будто эти пять лет ничего не значили. И сознание, что он всё еще здесь, вероятно, только потому, что я грёбаный хромой калека, не облегчает моё положение. 

– Не знаю, Бас, роль жертвы не слишком тебе подходит, – нашёл в себе мужество сказать Блейн с гораздо большим спокойствием, чем прежде. Потому что, несмотря ни на что, для него разница была. И это был Курт. Он уже принёс себя в жертву ради него. И сделал бы это снова, если бы пришлось. Вот что отличало его от Себастиана. – И, может быть, всё это правда, может быть, ты просто бедная жертва любви настолько большой, что и не объяснишь словами. Но часть меня всегда будет думать, что ты просто воспользовался ситуацией. Что причина, по которой ты меня прятал, была не только в твоём стремлении защитить его от прошлого, но и помешать ему узнать, что тот, кто ему снился, существовал и вне его снов. И я знаю тебя достаточно, чтобы понимать – ты сыграешь и на этом твоём состоянии калеки, по твоему же определению, которое тебе, как кажется, так противно. Если это гарантирует тебе возможность и дальше удерживать Курта, ты разыграешь и эту карту. Потому что ты так устроен, Бас. Ты эгоист. Видишь ли, в отличие от тебя, даже если это причиняло мне боль, я уже давно принял тот факт, что ты так много значишь для Курта. Поэтому я не никогда не пытался сблизиться с ним. Может быть, теперь тебе стоит просто принять тот факт, что нам с ним суждено быть вместе, так или иначе, и что даже если он сейчас выберет тебя, на восемьдесят процентов это будет из-за того, что с тобой случилось, а не из-за того, что он испытывает к тебе, – заключил Блейн с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не чувствовал. Он надеялся, что именно по этим причинам Курт находился в смятении. Но правда была в том, что наверняка он не мог знать. Уже нет.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался из моего дома до вечера, – прошипел ему в лицо Себастиан, вне себя от ярости.

– Это печально, Бас. Я сделал всё, я душу вывернул наизнанку, чтобы выполнить обещание, которое я дал тебе. А ты… ты не можешь сделать то же самое для меня, вот как? 

– О чём, чёрт возьми, ты говоришь, Блейн? 

– О том, что ты сказал мне, когда я был здесь после первого приступа Эрики, когда ты боялся за её здоровье, и когда я узнал о вас двоих. Помнишь, или ты забыл это, так же, как и другие вещи, которые тебе оказалось удобно забыть… вроде Тэда? Я пообещал тебе, что буду держаться от Курта подальше, пока он будет счастлив, и что буду помогать Эрике и Фейт, если ты не сможешь. А ты пообещал мне, что отпустишь его, если он вспомнит меня. 

– Но он тебя не вспомнил. 

– Нет, но есть хорошие шансы, что он всё равно снова влюбляется в меня, Бас. И, возможно, я дурно поступил с тобой, но и ты поступил так же по отношению ко мне. Так что… теперь ты позволишь ему свободно сделать свой выбор, как ты говорил, или станешь давить своим состоянием, добиваясь от него того, чего, может, и не существует больше? Это всё, о чём я прошу. 

– Блейн, уходи, просто… уходи. 

– Значит таков твой ответ... Так заканчиваются двенадцать лет дружбы? Тебя всё устраивало, пока я ждал и стоял в сторонке, но как только появилась вероятность, что тебе придётся занять это место, я уже не подхожу тебе? Ты выше этого, Себастиан. И ты всегда был отличным другом. Я не забираю у тебя ничего, что не принадлежало мне всегда. Я взял только то, что он сам решил дать мне, и когда он решил… на самом деле, я часто чувствовал себя использованным. И я не предавал тебя никогда, никогда, ни разу, даже когда ты этого заслуживал. Возможно, он и изменил тебе, но даже это неверно, учитывая, что ты скрывал, чтобы заполучить и держать его при себе, разве нет? Если он действительно выберет тебя, я уйду и не оглянусь больше назад, и ты это, блять, знаешь. Я уже сделал это, когда думал, что ты просто сбежал от своих обязанностей, и когда я уже понял, что твои намерения оставить Курта были всего лишь ложью, чтобы держать меня на расстоянии и дальше. Я приехал сюда только потому, что Эрика нуждалась в тебе. И я остался, несмотря на то, что это стоило мне большого труда и боли, только потому, что я тебе это обещал, даже когда я понял, что ты солгал мне. Поэтому, не пытайся читать мне лекций о том, что значит жертва, Бас, или что значит или каких усилий требует отказываться от чего-то иногда, потому что ты понятия не имеешь, сколько силы нужно, чтобы бежать от того, кого любишь.

– Боже, я бы врезал тебе сейчас, если бы только мог! 

– О, я бы сделал то же, если бы тебе не нужна была эта палка, уж поверь! 

– ПРЕКРАТИ ОТНОСИТЬСЯ КО МНЕ, КАК К КАЛЕКЕ! – закричал Себастиан, теряя контроль. – Хочешь ударить меня? Так сделай это! – продолжил он, бросая палку и двигаясь навстречу ему неуверенными шагами. – Сделай это за каждый раз, когда я целовал его. За каждый раз, когда я трахал его, и он хотел больше! Сделай это, потому что вчера он снова был моим, именно так, как я хотел, несмотря на тебя. Давай, бей! – завершил он свою тираду в двух сантиметрах от его лица.

– Нет, Бас, я не стану, – сказал Блейн, снова отступая от него, потрясённый неконтролируемым поведением друга, так на него непохожим. – Я тебя не ударю. Но не потому, что ты ранен. Я не сделаю этого, потому что… это ты, Себастиан. И оно того не стоит. Не стоит, потому что я сделал с тобой то же самое, в сущности. Я же сказал тебе. 

– Чушь собачья всё это. Только на это ты и способен, Блейн. 

– Значит это наш общий дар. А ведь я сейчас искренен. Ты знаешь, что я был с Куртом, но, возможно, ты не в курсе, что я также был и с Тэдом. 

– При чём здесь Тэд? 

– При всём, потому что я его целовал. Я трахал его, и он хотел больше! Так что, возможно, это ты должен ударить меня, не так ли? – медленно сказал Блейн, отчетливо произнося слова и используя фразы, которыми Себастиан только что ранил его. – Если, конечно, тебе когда-нибудь было дело до Тэда, хотя я в этом сомневаюсь. Сомневаюсь, чтобы он когда-нибудь был важен для тебя настолько, чтобы ударить меня за это.

Но именно это Себастиан и сделал.  
Потому что одно упоминание о Тэде его бесило.  
Потому что одна мысль о нём, обнажённом, под Блейном, убивала его.

Он и сам не успел понять, как это произошло, а с ним и Блейн, застигнутый врасплох.  
Но Бас размахнулся правой рукой и обрушил удар на его челюсть, так что Андерсон отлетел и врезался в стену, в то время как сам Себастиан из-за отдачи упал на землю.

Он был ещё слишком слаб.  
Мышцы ещё недостаточно слушались его, и за это резкое движение ему пришлось бы расплачиваться в течение нескольких дней.  
Себастиан ругал себя последними словами, пытаясь поставить на ноги тень человека, которым он когда-то был.  
Когда он почувствовал две сильные руки, что перехватили его под грудью, чтобы помочь подняться, он оттолкнул их прочь со всей силой, какая у него оставалась.

Тот удар провёл окончательную границу между ним и Блейном.  
Больше, чем слова, которые они выкрикнули друг другу в лицо, не сильно отличающиеся от тех, что уже прозвучали в другой раз, когда Блейн примчался на помощь другу, перепуганному за здоровье дочери, и узнал всё, но всё равно остался с ним – этот жест поставил точку, заставляя ясно понять, что пути назад для них больше не было.  
Это и то, что Блейн трахал Тэда, определённо.

Себастиан знал Блейна и знал, что он не врёт.  
Да ему это было бы и ни к чему.

Когда Смайт снова сумел встать, он повторил ему:

– Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался из моего дома до вечера, – а затем вышел из гаража, даже не оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Блейна.

Он выбрал Курта, как и предполагал.  
Тогда почему он чувствовал себя таким опустошённым сейчас?

****

Курт чувствовал себя неспокойно тем утром.  
Не только потому, что провести два часа в машине с братом, Финном, не было пределом его мечтаний даже в нормальных условиях, что уж говорить о ситуации, когда тот непрерывно ныл из-за очередной ссоры и последовавшего за ней разрыва с Рэйчел, но также и потому, что он немало нервничал из-за идеи снова увидеться с отцом.

Отношения с Себастианом были запутаны и ещё больше – с Блейном, и Курт знал, что его отец немедленно заметит это, и не хотел заставлять его беспокоиться.  
Он и без того не очень хорошо себя чувствовал в последнее время.  
И в самом деле, ему не следовало предпринимать это путешествие, но желание повидать Себастиана было слишком большим, чтобы кто-то сумел отговорить его от поездки в Нью-Йорк.

– Слушай, я твой брат, и мне нужна помощь. Я считаю, что будет правильнее, если сейчас ты поможешь мне, а не ему, прости, – между тем говорил Финн, сидящий рядом с ним в его внедорожнике.

– Финн, я же тебе сказал. Мне не кажется корректным выбрасывать Блейна из дома после того, как в течение двух месяцев он так помогал мне, только потому, что ты не знаешь где ночевать. За дом, где живёт Рэйчел, ты тоже платил, прости, и всё ещё это делаешь. И, честно говоря, я считаю, что ты заплатил куда больше, чем она, учитывая, что первые годы здесь, в Нью-Йорке, она ни черта не делала и не имела никакого заработка. Или разделите это жильё, или, если уж на то пошло, это ей следует искать другую квартиру! 

– Курт, мы говорим о Рэйчел Берри, окей? Я не хочу начинать бесконечных дискуссий с ней. Между нами всё кончено. Знаю, за все эти годы я говорил это, по крайней мере, тысячу раз, но сейчас это правда. Пусть забирает эту квартиру и продаёт её, чтобы купить себе новый парик для театра, мне плевать. Я не желаю больше иметь с ней дела, окей? 

– Да что произошло на этот раз, можно узнать? 

– Я не хочу говорить об этом, – сказал Финн, пожимая плечами.

Потому что всё ещё было больно говорить о том, что Рэйчел бросила его не ради другого мужчины.  
Не потому, что разлюбила.  
А просто потому, что ей предложили турне с её театральной труппой в Лондоне, и она не хотела иметь такой балласт – так она его определила: балласт.

Рэйчел Берри была на пути, чтобы стать звездой Бродвея уже пять лет, и на этот счёт никто не мог бы ничего сказать.  
Но чем ей до сих пор не удалось стать, так это зрелой и чувствительной.  
И Финн просто не мог больше этого выносить. 

– Она тоже отказывается говорить об этом. Поглощена этим новым турне и, кажется, ничто другое её не волнует. Как обычно. Странные вы оба. Вы любите друг друга по-прежнему. Это ясно как день. Она только и делает, что спрашивает меня, как у тебя дела. И тем не менее, вы постоянно причиняете друг другу боль. 

– Может быть, мы просто не созданы для того, чтобы быть вместе, Курт. 

– Что ты хочешь сказать?

– Иногда недостаточно просто любить кого-то, чтобы сделать правильным то, что ты и этот человек – вместе. Иногда нужно и нечто ещё, чего нет, чтобы всё это работало. 

Нужно нечто ещё, чего нет...  
Как, например, общее прошлое, на которое можно опереться?  
Курт невольно задумался над этими словами.

И это было, пожалуй, странно, что они слетели с губ его непутёвого сводного брата, но они имели смысл.

Того факта, что он чувствовал сильное влечение к Блейну, было недостаточно, чтобы послать к чертям пять лет совместной жизни, разве нет?  
Окей, то, что он чувствовал к Блейну, не было всего лишь влечением, он знал, что любит его, в некотором смысле, но этому противостояло всё то, что он разделил и продолжал делить с Бастианом, так?  
И та близость, что он испытал с ним прошлой ночью… ему было хорошо.

Когда он проснулся утром рядом с ним, он ощутил неописуемое счастье, какого не чувствовал уже давно.  
Знать, что он снова там, где он мог помочь ему почувствовать себя лучше, было великолепно.  
В конце концов, Себастиан был его первой любовью, нет?  
Его лучшим другом и наперсником.  
Он знал его с юности, и если тебе повезло иметь такие отношения, их не бросаешь только потому, что встречаешь другого и после двух месяцев начинаешь думать, будто твой идеальный парень существует и у него другое лицо.

Бас был первым для него.  
И он по-прежнему его любил.  
И сейчас он был необходим Себастиану рядом, чтобы оправиться.  
И это тоже было важно.  
Должно было быть важным.

– Слушай, братишка, у твоего приятеля здесь есть ещё этот Тэд, правильно? Может, на некоторое время он остановится у него, пока я ищу жильё, но сейчас мне очень нужна твоя помощь, пожалуйста! Если хочешь, я сам поговорю с ним и объясню, что никто его не гонит. А потом... 

Дальнейшую речь Финна заглушил шум тысячи мыслей Курта.  
Он не сказал о своём страхе, что, возможно, ему в любом случае придётся попрощаться с Блейном.  
Тем утром он заметил, что Андерсон забрал свои вещи из ванной и сложил их в дорожную сумку, которую оставил возле входной двери.  
Но он ничего не сказал ему об этом, даже когда они пересеклись на кухне.  
Но Курт думал, что успел немного узнать Блейна, и это был ясный намёк.

Может быть, не сегодня и, возможно, даже не на этой неделе, но Блейн всё равно уйдёт.

*****

– Твою ж мать! Что за чёрт? – почти закричала миссис Бингли, когда дверь ей открыл не Курт и не Блейн, как она ожидала, а опирающийся на палку Себастиан. – Ох, божечки, это и правда ты, или я вчера переусердствовала с фасолью, умерла и попала в рай? 

– Ну, что ж, мэм, учитывая, что вряд ли я заслуживаю рай, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что Вы живы, а я всего лишь вышел из комы, – весело заявил Себастиан.

– Ах ты ж!!.. – закричала снова миссис Бингли бросаясь в его объятия. Она крепко прижала его к себе, и вскоре Себастиан почувствовал, как горячие слёзы увлажнили его рубашку.

Он был привязан к этой женщине, на вид такой хрупкой, но на поверку обладающей стальной закалкой.  
Она напоминала ему его бабушку, о которой сейчас у него остались лишь смутные вспышки, потерявшиеся в путанице разрозненных воспоминаний после аварии.  
И она тоже очень его любила.  
И поскольку никто не сообщил Люси о его пробуждении, этот сюрприз вполне мог спровоцировать у неё инфаркт от чрезмерной радости.

– О, Боже, не могу поверить, не могу поверить, – только и повторяла она, затем оторвалась от него и аккуратно ощупав, сказала: – Ох, так ты теперь в порядке, или?..

– Да, да, всё в порядке, – ответил, посмеиваясь, Бас, приглашая её пройти в дом. – У меня только есть ещё некоторые остаточные проблемы с памятью и речью время от времени. Чертовски сильные приступы головной боли и… ну ещё новый приятель, без которого мне больше не обойтись, – заключил он, указывая на палку.

– Это замечательно... думаю. И потом, палки сейчас в моде, нам, девушкам, нравятся аксессуары, – сказала, подмигнув, Люси. – Только вот... – начала она, но не закончила фразу, а лишь привстала на цыпочки и отвесила ему несильный подзатыльник.

– Ай-а! Окей, миссис Бингли, возможно, Вам не сказали, но в последнее время я был слегка в коме. Нельзя бить меня по голове, – пожаловался Смайт потирая ушибленное место. Вот, по чему он совсем не скучал, так это по неортодоксальным методам миссис Бингли.

– Ах, ну не знаю, мой хороший. Может, несколько хороших подзатыльников могли бы вернуть тебе память и здравый смысл. Это помнишь? – спросила она тогда, снимая с шеи цепочку, на которой висело кольцо.

Минуточку.   
Это было его кольцо, кольцо его деда, он узнавал его.

– Что? И почему оно?.. 

– … у меня? – перебила его женщина. – Сам подумай. Я забрала его. В больнице. Сразу после аварии, когда пришла повидать тебя. Ой, не смотри так на меня, сынок. И закрой рот, а то туда въедет грузовик на полном ходу, и мне почему-то кажется, что с грузовиками ты наимелся дел на всю оставшуюся! Я не такая уж тихоня, как ты думаешь, знаешь ли? Это нужно было сделать. Ты сказал мне, что Курт не должен увидеть его снова, и я подумала, что если оно исчезнет, никто его не увидит. Особенно, твоя мать. Помнишь, что ты сказал мне об этом кольце за два дня до аварии?

– Сказать по правде, нет. 

– Ой, ну, здорово тогда… Я помню через слово, но помню точно, как ты сказал, что это кольцо твой долг. Так ты мне сказал. Чтобы дать свободу Курту и сделать его действительно счастливым. И ещё ты говорил что-то о том, что выгравировано внутри. Мне не прочесть, слишком мелко для меня. Даже с очками. Проклятая старость. Врач мне говорит, что это нормально, когда старики теряют по дороге и память, и зрение, и остальное... Мне это слишком-то нормальным не кажется, я так ему и сказала, – продолжила Люси, протягивая цепочку Себастиану.

Люси собиралась показать кольцо Курту, но сейчас она решила, что вернуть его законному владельцу – единственно верный шаг.  
Люси Бингли верила в судьбу.  
И, если в тот день дома оказался один только Себастиан, это означало, что к нему и только к нему должно было вернуться кольцо.  
Именно ему следовало исправить то, что следовало исправить.

Она была счастлива снова видеть его на ногах.  
Даже если никогда и не сомневалась в том, что он поправится.  
Конечно, было странно видеть его таким хрупким и, казалось, ослабшим.  
Но Люси видела свет в его глазах.  
Приглушённый и слабый, может быть, но всё же он был там.

Говорят, что на каждую угасающую жизнь приходится другая – возрождающаяся.  
Люси была счастлива, что, возможно, её уходящая жизнь помогла вернуть Себастиана.  
Это была хорошая мысль, с которой спокойно было встретить то, что ожидало её впереди.

Когда Себастиан сумел найти очки, которые теперь были ему нужны для чтения, он прочёл надпись внутри кольца, и выражение его лица изменилось.  
Если раньше там было написано любопытство, то теперь – замешательство.  
Полнейшее замешательство.  
Что всё это означало?  
Он не знал.  
Господи, он этого совершенно не помнил.  
Но, по крайней мере, теперь, он был абсолютно уверен в том, что кольцо не предназначалось ни Курту, ни, тем более, Тэду.  
Вообще-то, ему приходил в голову лишь один человек, которому он мог отдать это кольцо.  
Блейну.

Только...   
Он, безусловно, очень любил Блейна, несмотря ни на что.  
Но он был столь же уверен, что не _"любил" ___Блейна.

_И, на самом деле, была только одна причина, по которой он мог решить подготовить таким образом для него кольцо своего деда.  
И это не имело никакого смысла._

_*****_

_У Бёрта руки чесались.  
В буквальном смысле.  
Он нервничал, и это было нехорошо.  
Прежде всего, потому что ему следовало сохранять спокойствие после того, как у него почти случился инфаркт.  
Потом, потому что ситуация была уже достаточно напряжённой, и без его вклада.  
Но, в конце концов, нельзя же было ожидать, что он будет просто сидеть себе смирно.  
Короче, он только что наконец снова увидел Себастиана – и не сумел сдержать некоторый холод в общении с ним, хоть и был рад его пробуждению – а теперь Курт сообщил, что скоро он познакомится с дочерью Смайта, которая должна была прийти со своей мамой на обед к Курту и Бастиану._

_Приличная нагрузка._

_То, что Себастиан был отцом, он уже узнал от Курта на прошлой неделе по телефону.  
Но не это его беспокоило, потому что, даже не разделяя такого подхода, он понимал, почему Бас ничего не сказал Курту о дочери.  
Если бы Курт не оставил его после такого известия, то наверняка потребовал бы отвезти его в Чикаго, чтобы познакомиться с ней.  
И там он мог встретить Блейна и остальных.  
Что, по словам Андерсона во время их последней беседы с Бёртом, было именно тем, чего он пытался избежать в течение многих лет.  
И как раз благодаря той беседе он решил пока не торопиться с выводами относительно Себастиана.  
Ну, и из-за состояния, в котором тот всё ещё находился._

_Он восстанавливался, но не так быстро, как надеялись врачи.  
И не слишком гладко или безболезненно.  
Он постоянно был нервным и беспокойным, как сказал ему Курт.  
И это немало тревожило Бёрта, если честно.  
Он своими глазами мог наблюдать, насколько Смайт был напряжён, прямо в этот самый момент, когда, сидя на диване, с ногой, покоящейся на журнальном столике, он смотрел потерянным взглядом в пространство._

_– Нет, я помню, – прошептал Бас, закрывая глаза, в ответ на вопрос, который Бёрт задал ему, как только Курт ушёл в ванную, чтобы принять душ.  
Возможно, это был неподходящий момент, но мистер Хаммел должен был выяснить, почему Себастиан лгал, всем понемногу.  
Ему нужно было понять, обманывал ли его всё это время человек, которому он решил доверять достаточно, чтобы позволить находиться рядом с сыном.  
И Себастиан был более чем готов рассказать ему всё, потому что слишком устал, чтобы притворяться и дальше ещё и перед Бёртом._

_– Тогда говори, пока Курт не вышел из душа, – поторопил его Бёрт._

_– Все началось с моего желания помочь другу. Я… я знал Курта ещё до того, как он начал встречаться с Блейном. Я познакомился с ним в школе, в... да, в Далтоне, и, вообще-то, я же их и представил. Хотя и это не совсем точно. Мы оба заметили его ещё до того, как он перевёлся в Далтон, в Lima Bean. И нас обоих он поразил, по разным причинам. Только мне повезло столкнуться с ним первым. Любопытные повороты судьбы. Но едва представив их, я понял, что для меня всё было кончено. То, как они смотрели друг на друга, как разговаривали... Я никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, пока не увидел этих двоих вместе. Сам Блейн попросил меня быть рядом с ним, – рассказывал Себастиан, продолжая держать глаза закрытыми, словно это помогало ему лучше вспомнить всё, каждую деталь. – Незадолго до того, как уехать в Европу, когда процесс был уже закончен, и он был окружён журналистам и любопытными и, главным образом, когда он считал, что оставаться в одном городе с Куртом, не имея возможности даже увидеться, для него было бы невыносимо. Вначале я не хотел, правда. Но потом я убедил себя в том, что просто делаю то, о чём просил меня Блейн. Я присматривал за Куртом издалека вместо него. Но это было… трудно. Потому что я любил его по-настоящему. Мне это было в новинку. Я всегда жил по принципу «хватай и беги» – одна-две ночи страсти, и я переходил к следующему. Но Курт… он захватил меня сразу. Он был… другим. Так что, я сделал то, о чём просил меня Блейн, полагая, что смогу выдержать и что, в сущности, это был мой долг по отношению к ним обоим, учитывая, через что им пришлось пройти. Только Блейн не ожидал, что я снова попытаюсь сблизиться с ним, рискуя всем и, по правде говоря, я и сам этого от себя не ожидал. Просто однажды вечером я столкнулся с ним в Lima Bean и не смог думать ни о последствиях, ни об опасности. Я подошёл к нему и представился. И стал его другом снова… но хотел больше. Гораздо больше. А он не поддавался. Он всегда будто бы ожидал кого-то другого. И меня это убивало, потому что я знал, что этим кем-то был Блейн. Один раз я даже умолял его вернуться, знаете? Я помню, сказал ему, что Курт сильный и может с этим справиться. И неважно, что всего за пару дней до этого я видел, как он был разбит всего лишь от воспоминания о том поцелуе, украденном Карофски. Я сказал ему, что это глупо, если они оба будут продолжать так страдать. Но на самом деле я просто пытался прекратить собственные страдания. Я всегда был на чеку, я хочу, чтобы Вы знали, я был внимателен к тому, что и как говорил ему, и если бы у меня возникли малейшие подозрения, что он может вспомнить, я бы немедленно исчез из его жизни._

_– Ты всё равно слишком сильно рисковал, сынок._

_– Я знаю, знаю. Я был рядом с ним во время многих кошмаров, Бёрт, но... Вы когда-нибудь любили кого-то? Какой глупый вопрос… Курт рассказывал мне о Вашей жене и он сказал, что это была настоящая любовь. Значит, Вы можете понять меня. Я бы остался рядом с Куртом даже только в качестве друга, если бы он хотел только этого. Но потом всё изменилось._

_– Что изменилось?_

_– Курт. Курт изменился. Он приехал сюда, в Нью-Йорк, и больше не был тем сильным и уверенным Куртом, как когда-то. Он был в замешательстве, усталым, и был… слишком погружён в свою новую жизнь здесь. Мы снова встретились и, прошу Вас поверить, это произошло случайно. То есть, я знал, что он в Нью-Йорке, но мы нечасто созванивались после его отъезда из Лаймы. Отчасти, потому что я устал страдать за кого-то, кто, совершенно очевидно, не хотел меня. Отчасти, потому что он сам отдалился от меня. Он никогда не звонил, не искал меня. А потом мы опять увиделись в Starbucks. Что за клише, а? Тем не менее, для меня, это было чем-то вроде знака, о которых иногда говорят в фильмах. Может, это глупо... и всё же. Это был мой второй шанс, и я ухватился за него. Снова. Мне понадобилось два года, но в конце концов Курт... ну, Вы знаете. Принял меня, можно сказать. Или удовольствовался, если хотите, менее совершенной версией мужчины, о котором мечтал и видел сны._

_– А когда между вами… всё это началось, ты не думал о том риске, которому подвергал моего сына или о Блейне и его боли?_

_– Да, разумеется, думал. Но вероятность, что Курт свяжет меня с воспоминаниями той ужасной ночи, была крайне мала. Меня там не было. Когда я пришёл, он уже потерял сознание и не видел меня, на самом деле, он ведь даже не знает, что я спас его, что если бы я приехал позже, он бы умер... господи! А Блейн… он... я лгал ему в течение семи лет, больше того, если разобраться, я начал делать это гораздо раньше... но я не мог поступить иначе._

_– Почему?_

_– Потому что не хотел потерять его. И потому что я знал, что он простил бы меня. Блейн всегда это делает. Он один из лучших людей, каких я знаю. Трудно соперничать с этим, правда? Знаете, что он мне сказал, когда приехал сюда и обнаружил, что мы с Куртом уже даже жили вместе? Он сказал, что он не против, понимаете? Сначала он кричал и страшно ругался некоторое время, но не поднял на меня руку. Не оскорбил. Не перестал со мной разговаривать. Я с ума сходил, потому что не знал, что с моей дочерью, но мог отчетливо видеть, как его сердце разбилось на тысячу осколков, и всё равно он сказал, что не против. Что если Курт счастлив и в безопасности, он... не против. Я дико разозлился на него за эти слова._

_– Ты разозлился только из-за этих слов, сынок?_

_– Нет, я бесился, потому что он ещё раз оказался лучше меня. Поэтому я загнал его в ловушку абсурдным обещанием, которое, я знал, он сдержит, во что бы то ни стало. Если бы я знал, что проваляюсь десять месяцев в коме и что именно это обещание поможет ему вернуться в жизнь Курта, никогда бы не сделал ничего подобного. Курт ужасно рискует с ним рядом, и Вы это тоже знаете._

_– Может быть. А может, и нет. То, что я знаю насчёт Блейна, так это то, что, на данный момент, из вас двоих, как ни парадоксально, он был наиболее честен. И что я не знаю никого, с кем мой сын был бы в большей безопасности, чем он, – Бёрт бросил быстрый взгляд на Бастиана и добавил: – кроме тебя, разумеется. Было бы несправедливым утверждать обратное. Я доверяю моему сыну и знаю, что он сделает правильный выбор… правильный для него. Тебе бы тоже следовало доверять ему, если ты правда его любишь – а я знаю, что это так – и принять то, что он решит сделать. Но если есть что-то ещё, что я должен знать, и что ты всё ещё скрываешь, скажи мне сейчас, Себастиан. Речь о жизни моего сына, и я не намерен оставаться пассивным наблюдателем._

_И что ещё мог сказать ему Себастиан?  
Рассказать о Тэде? О своей ссоре с Блейном и о том, что он попросил его исчезнуть? О кольце с его абсурдной надписью?  
Какого чёрта он задумал сделать перед тем как случилась авария? И почему именно об этом он забыл? В самом деле, на этот раз._

_У судьбы странное чувство юмора.  
Она приковала его к кровати на десять месяцев.  
Сделала так, чтобы он оказался вынужден встретиться лицом к лицу со всеми своими ошибками и ложью, но при этом лишила его любых средств для собственной защиты. При условии, что таковые существовали..._

_– Больше ничего, – сказал он._

_Его голова снова пульсировала, и он знал, что от этого до чистейшей боли путь короток, и это заставляло его нервничать.  
Себастиан не хотел, чтобы Эрика видела его таким.  
Уже целый месяц он ждал возможности повидаться с ней и сейчас хотел лишь насладиться её обществом, и посмотреть, как она отреагирует, когда познакомится с Куртом._

_Его желание осуществилось через час.  
Курт вышел из душа и готовил что-то на обед.  
Себастиан и Бёрт мирно сидели на диване, глядя телевизор, и Бёрт вводил его в курс последних результатов сборной американского хоккея на льду, за которую оба болели.  
Серьёзный разговор был отложен.  
То есть, пока отложен, но только на время, и Бас знал это._

_Он думал, где был Блейн.  
Его дорожная сумка всё ещё лежала возле двери, и Смайт опасался, как бы он не выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться… Тогда Курт узнал бы, что он вышвырнул его из дома, и Бёрт тоже.  
Как раз то, чего он хотел бы избежать.  
Для протокола, он нисколько не сожалел о том, что ударил его …  
Ох, да кого он, чёрт возьми, хотел обмануть?  
Он чувствовал себя последней тварью из-за этого удара.  
Несмотря на все те вещи, которые Блейн сказал ему.  
И от одной мысли о которых его до сих пор тошнило.  
Тэд, его Тэд… Нет! Он не должен был больше думать о нём в этом смысле._

_Затем раздался звонок в дверь, и Бас забыл обо всём.  
О собственной лжи, о Блейне, об этом дурацком кольце.  
Бёрт помог ему, и он с трудом поднялся с дивана, а Курт побежал открывать дверь._

_Первое, что увидел Бас была Фейт.  
Они очень давно не виделись.  
И Себастиан рад был видеть, что она была в порядке, в форме и по-прежнему очень красива.  
Волосы у нее сильно отросли, и, возможно, она набрала пару килограмм, но была прекрасна, как всегда._

_Было время, когда Бас часто задумывался, что бы было, если бы он решил жениться на Фейт, чтобы создать с ней и Эрикой традиционную семью.  
Такое случалось, главным образом, когда его особенно выводили из себя отношения с Тэдом или оттого, что приходилось разрываться между ним и Куртом.  
В такие моменты мысль о создании традиционной семьи не казалась ему такой уж абстрактной.  
И если бы его чувства к девушке, хоть отчасти, можно было бы сравнить с тем, что он чувствовал к Курту и Тэду, возможно, он был бы самым счастливым человеком на земле.  
Но это было не так._

_Он заметил, что Фейт смотрит на него, по-прежнему стоя в дверях, со слезами на глазах.  
Он ободряюще улыбнулся ей, спрашивая себя, где была Эрика, её было нигде не видно и... ох, нет, вот она.  
Пряталась за юбку матери.  
Выглядывала только её хорошенькая головка._

_И когда глаза малышки, такие же зелёные, как и у отца, встретились с его, Бас отчётливо увидел, что радость озарила эту мордашку.  
Эрика вышла из-за матери так, что Бас мог видеть ее как следует, и... Боже, как же она выросла!  
Что ж, он не видел её почти год.  
Девочка сильно вытянулась и немного похудела.  
Её волосы отросли, и, судя по цветастому пальто, страсть к Hello kitty, должно быть, прошла в пользу Winx. _

_– Маленькая моя… – было всё, что Бас смог сказать надтреснутым от волнения голосом._

_– Дядя Басси, ты вернулся! – закричала малышка, бросаясь ему навстречу, и он немедленно посадил её себе на шею, пусть даже это стоило ему значительных усилий._

_Курт был поражён, насколько эта девочка была похожа на Себастиана.  
Это была его маленькая женская копия.  
И ещё больше он изумился, видя Бастиана таким расслабленным и весёлым с ребёнком.  
Даже с малышкой Сантаны и Бриттани тем утром он не выразил особого энтузиазма.  
Сейчас же, раздавал поцелуи, качал Эрику на коленях и заинтересованно разглядывал её новые бусы из конфет, которыми девочка решила похвастаться._

_Курт был безмерно удивлён всем этим.  
Настолько, что, почти не осознавая этого, он пригласил Фейт в дом, представил её отцу и потом сел на диван, чтобы иметь возможность лучше наблюдать эту сцену.  
Когда Бас поднял на него глаза, он ответил ему улыбкой, полной ожидания._

_Затем Себастиан сказал:_

_– Эрика, хочешь, я познакомлю тебя с одним очень милым человеком? Это Курт, мой хороший друг. Сегодня он приготовил для нас вкусный обед, знаешь? Будет много овощей._

_Эрика перестала перебирать свои бусы из конфет, чтобы получше разглядеть Курта немного застенчивым взглядом, а затем снова обернулась к отцу и сказала:_

_– Но я не люблю овощи._

_– Но те, которые готовит Курт, очень вкусные. Правда, Курт?_

_– О, да. Я использую секретный волшебный ингредиент, который делает их очень вкусными, – ответил Курт привлекая внимание малышки, которая спросила:_

_– Ты Курт – большооой друг дяди? Он мне всегда говорит о тебе._

_– Правда? – спросил тот, искренне поражённый этим откровением, и в некоторой степени даже успокоенный._

_Если Себастиан не скрывал его существование от Эрики, значит, рано или поздно, возможно, когда бы она немного подросла, он всё равно её ему представил.  
Курт хотел верить в это._

_Внезапно мысли о выходных, проведённых дома за просмотром мультиков с девочкой, которая сейчас так открыто и заинтересованно ему улыбалась, не казались ему ни неправильными, ни неуместными.  
Возможно, со временем они могли бы переделать студию в комнатку для неё.  
Окей, Курт признавал, что слишком забегает вперёд.  
В сущности, он ещё не успел понять, как общаться с этой девчушкой, которая представляла на практике предательство Себастиана, а уже раздумывал о том, как трансформировать дом, чтобы принимать её?_

_Странно, по меньшей мере.  
Его желание собственной семьи становилось уже навязчивым._

_Поэтому он попросил Фейт следовать за ним на кухню, чтобы она могла посоветовать, какие продукты можно было предложить Эрике, и вышел, оставляя малышку в гостиной с Бастианом и своим отцом, который уже был влюблён в неё настолько, что позволить даже играть со своей неизменной кепкой.  
Курт снова улыбнулся, взглянув на них._

_И даже не осознал, что посреди всего этого мысли о Блейне совершенно покинули его голову._

_*****_

_Каждый по-своему реагирует на разочарование.  
Кто-то объедается мороженным.  
Кто-то отвлекается шоппингом.  
Кто-то вкладывает душу и тело в какой-нибудь проект.  
Кто-то начинает плакать и не перестаёт, пока не высушит даже душу; а есть те, кто, наоборот, бросается с головой в самое пекло жизни, часто совершая по пути немало глупостей._

_Блейн не принадлежал ни к одной из этих категорий.  
Вообще-то, формально Блейн вкладывал тело и душу в проект.  
Но, учитывая, что делал он это для того, кто его разочаровал, это не считалось, правильно?_

_Блейн спрашивал себя, почему до сих пор находился там, в этом гараже, ремонтируя мотоцикл, который принадлежал не ему, а настоящему мудаку.  
Мудаку, который в своё время был его лучшим другом, и это бесспорно.  
Но который сейчас являлся лишь тем, кто прогнал его из страха, что придётся сдержать обещание.  
После всего, что он сделал, чтобы выполнить обещания, данные ему.  
Сейчас он чувствовал, будто получил удар ножом в сердце и от него тоже, а ведь после предыдущего предательства Блейн не верил, что Себастиан мог сделать нечто ещё худшее. _

_А вот поди ж ты..._

_Люди всегда сумеют удивить, правильно?  
Но правда в том, что вопрос этот был неуместен.  
Ничто из того, что Бас сделал или сказал, в действительности не поразило Андерсона.  
И это ранило больше всего остального – больше, чем слова, больше, чем тот удар.  
Тот факт, что Блейн ожидал подобного, и что ещё раз, несмотря ни на что, Себастиан проявил себя обычным эгоистом… именно это его ранило._

_Сознание того, что, вероятно, в тот самый момент в доме разворачивалась очередная сценка театра лжи, разумеется, не делало его, счастливее.  
Фейт рассказала ему о приглашении Курта.  
Поэтому он ещё не поднялся в квартиру, чтобы помыться и забрать вещи.  
Поэтому и потому что... ну..._

_Он ждал.  
На самом деле, Блейн ожидал с самого утра.  
Ждал звонка, визита, сообщения, чего угодно. От Курта, понятное дело.  
Впрочем, и это было ему не в новинку, учитывая, что он ждал этого восемь долгих лет._

_Как бы невероятно и утопично это ни было, каждый раз, когда в Чикаго, он слышал звонок в дверь, никого не ожидая, каждый раз, когда телефон звонил, и он бежал отвечать с сердцем, что грозилось выскочить из груди, каждый раз, когда входя в комнату, он видел парня, который со спины напоминал Курта, и он надеялся, что когда парень обернётся, он увидит ту самую улыбку и те глаза, столь желанные… он делал именно это: ждал.  
Уже восемь лет._

_Потому что, несмотря на всё то, что он сказал Себастиану, истина была в том, что он ни в чём не был уверен.  
Если не в одном: Курт нашёл бы его, рано или поздно._

_Да, тот самый Курт, что уже несколько дней держал его на расстоянии.  
Держал на расстоянии, но потом не мог обойтись без того, чтобы приходить к нему ночью.  
Тот же Курт, который этим утром ничего не сказал ему насчёт своего желания, чтобы он ушёл, но зато ещё раз продемонстрировал, какую власть имеет над ним Блейн._

_Он был в замешательстве.  
Блейн понимал это.  
С другой стороны, он и сам был не в лучшем положении._

_Он знал, что небезразличен Курту, и, хотя Хамел ни слова не сказал о дорожной сумке, которую Блейн намеренно оставил на виду, Андерсон знал, что он её заметил и понял смысл.  
Поэтому, когда он услышал его голос и, обернувшись, увидел его, наконец, перед собой, он сказал себе, что настал час.  
Готов или нет.  
Пора было получить конкретные ответы._

_*****_

_Курт решительно направлялся в сторону гаража, где надеялся найти Блейна.  
Он только что посадил Бёрта в такси, и попрощался с Фейт и Эрикой, которая подарила ему свои драгоценные бусы, чтобы отблагодарить за вкусный обед. А теперь ему было необходимо поговорить с ним.  
Официальная версия – о просьбе своего брата.  
На практике же – о том, что сейчас могло и должно было быть или нет между ними._

_Тем утром он ужасно себя почувствовал, внезапно наткнувшись на него в кухне.  
Хаммел направился туда с незатейливым намерением приготовить капучино – и вот он перед ним.  
Блейн.  
Само совершенство, в своих светлых брюках и тёмной рубашке.  
Боже, он просто обожал, как чёрный подчеркивает цвет его глаз._

_– Доброе утро, – прошептал он, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и затаил дыхание, когда эти глаза, такие чистые и откровенные, почти осязаемо коснулись его._

_Ответа не последовало, Блейн молча продолжал потягивать свой кофе, прислонившись к раковине, и, хотя это заставило его занервничать, он всё равно отравился к холодильнику, чтобы взять молоко и приготовить капучино для себя и Себастиана, который всё ещё спал.  
Он не пользовался для этого кофемашиной, которую купил Блейн.  
Это могло показаться глупым, но ему нужно было держать раздельно вещи Блейна и Себастиана._

_Пока он готовил пенку для капучино с помощью старого специального венчика, Хаммел отчётливо ощущал на себе этот взгляд, и это заставляло его нервничать.  
Чтобы прервать неловкое молчание он спросил:_

_– Хорошо спалось на диване?  
Что, в сущности, было самым глупым вопросом, какой он только мог задать, и он сам понял это немедленно.  
Должно быть, так подумал и Андерсон, судя по усмешке._

_– Знаешь, Курт, когда ты нервничаешь, ты просто очарователен, – были первые слова, с которыми обратился к нему Блейн, и они только усугубили его состояние._

_– Я не нервничаю, с чего бы мне?_

_– Потому что я близко, разве нет? – без задержки шутливо ответил Блейн, словно говоря о чём-то очевидном._

_– Не так уж ты и близко, – неосторожно завил Курт, не понимая, во что ввязывается._

_Никогда не бросай вызова Блейну – этот урок ему давно уже следовало усвоить._

_– Если только в этом проблема, – успел он услышать, прежде чем оказался буквально зажатым между ним и стеной – одной рукой Блейн крепко удерживал его за бок, а другой упирался в стену на уровне глаз._

_Курт таким образом попал в ловушку, и не мог заставить себя сожалеть об этом… нисколько. И, тем не менее, сказал:_

_– Отойди, – со всей убежденностью в голосе, какую только сумел найти._

_– Почему? Мне и здесь неплохо, – прошептал Андерсон, наклоняясь, чтобы понюхать его шею. Жест, отозвавшийся лёгким ознобом в теле Курта._

_– Вчера у тебя был другой настрой, – ответил он, намекая на события прошлой ночи, и тут же возненавидел себя за неконтролируемую дрожь в голосе. И ещё больше он возненавидел себя, когда осознал, что его руки, будто действуя сами по себе, уже схватили его за плечи, чтобы притянуть ближе._

_– Я не твоя игрушка. Или ты ласков со мной всегда, либо – никогда больше, Хаммел._

_– Отлично. Тогда отойди, – повторил Курт немного, совсем чуть-чуть, более убеждённо._

_Блейн отстранился от него с высокомерной улыбкой, которую редко можно было увидеть на его лице._

_– Или будет так, как хочешь ты, или никак, верно? Меня возбуждает эта твоя сторона. И всё же я знаю, что если бы только захотел, я мог бы сделать тебя своим прямо здесь и сейчас. У этой стены. Мне хватило бы лишь прикоснуться к тебе, и ты был бы моим. Немного странно для того, кто не хочет видеть меня в своём доме. Или, может быть, именно поэтому ты не хочешь, чтобы я находился поблизости. Не хочешь потерять контроль, Курт? Тебе не нравится, когда я заставляю тебя терять контроль? – продолжил он, снова наклоняясь к его шее и оставляя маленький поцелуй возле уха._

_Только один.  
Но и этого оказалось достаточно.  
Курт вздрогнул от этого прикосновения, просто не сумел сдержаться.  
Что опять вызвало тихий смех Блейна._

_– Расслабься Курт, я не кусаюсь… если только ты сам не захочешь, ты же знаешь, – прошептал он в двух сантиметрах от его шеи, вновь вдыхая его запах. – Хм… ты хорошо пахнешь, как всегда, – заметил он, а затем резко отступил назад и с той же нахальной улыбкой сказал: – Хорошего тебе дня, Курт, – прежде чем исчезнуть из его поля зрения и выйти из дома._

_Оставив его там со стояком и кучей странных мыслей в голове._

_И теперь вот он здесь.  
И вся его воинственность испарилась при виде Блейна в измазанной машинным маслом майке, с кожей, блестящей от пота и мышцами, напряженными от усилия, пока он сосредоточенно затягивал болты или что там ещё.  
А ведь когда-то Курт был очень неплохим механиком.  
Теперь он не знал даже с какой стороны подступиться.  
Одна из многих вещей, которые начисто стёрлись из его памяти после несчастного случая.  
И что только за мысли лезли ему в голову?_

_– Мы должны поговорить, – сказал он, собравшись, наконец, с духом._

_А потом всё пошло к чертям.  
Потому что Блейн обернулся.   
Обернулся и посмотрел на него.  
И Курт не смог больше сопротивлялся порыву, который чувствовал с прошлой ночи, и который сейчас буквально кричал в нём._

_Едва он встретился взглядом с этими прекрасными глазами, которые каждый раз смотрели на него так, будто он – самое драгоценное, что только есть на свете, все мысли моментально испарились из его сознания, и он просто бросился к Блейну и поцеловал его.  
У Блейна был вкус дома.  
Вкус секса.  
И вкус любви.  
И когда Блейн целовал его, Курт как никогда чувствовал себя живым, желанным и важным._

_«Господи, да!» – взорвалось у него в мозгу, когда Блейн схватил его за бока и буквально вжал в стену гаража, всем телом опираясь на него, лишая любой возможности сбежать и продолжая целовать его жарко и ненасытно, что всегда сводило Хаммела с ума.  
Курт хотел бы иметь силы противостоять чуть больше, но при этом не слишком удивился, когда его ноги, будто сами собой, обхватили Андерсона за поясницу.  
И когда руки Блейна впились в его задницу, чтобы поддержать, всё, что не было прикосновениями Блейна, языком Блейна, губами Блейна или его запахом и теплом, исчезло из головы Курта._

_БЛЕЙНБЛЕЙНБЛЕЙНБЛЕЙНБЛЕЙН._

_Это было всё что ему осталось.  
Всё, что существовало для него в тот момент._

_Затем Блейн оторвался от него, чтобы перевести дыхание, и у Курта вырвалось «Я хочу тебя!», как если бы это и без того не было уже достаточно очевидно._

_– Да, ты хочешь меня, чёрт подери! Но этого недостаточно, недостаточно, – ответил Блейн, опустив голову ему на плечо, в то время как его руки всё ещё жадно сжимали его задницу. – Ты должен выбрать, Курт. Я уже говорил тебе. Я больше не могу быть твоей игрушкой._

_– Ты не игрушка для меня._

_– Но ты обращаешься со мной именно так, – заключил Блейн, опуская руки и мягко стряхивая его с себя._

_Курт остался стоять, прислонившись к стене, задыхающийся и снова неудовлетворённый, наблюдая как Блейн удаляется от него неверным шагом.  
Курт ничего не сказал, только дал себе несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, а затем неохотно оставил надёжную опору стены, в свою очередь направляясь к выходу из гаража, напрочь забыв и о Финне, и обо всём остальном._

_– Курт, – окликнул его Блейн, останавливая в дверях гаража. – Какой бы путь ты ни выбрал, с кем бы ни решил его разделить, мне довольно, чтобы ты был счастлив. Мне достаточно знать, что ты сделал выбор только ради себя самого, не заботясь о желаниях или нуждах других. Ты веришь мне?_

_Да, Курт верил ему.  
С чего бы он не должен был ему верить?  
Против всякой логики, вот уже два месяца как Блейн поступал по отношению к нему именно таким образом.  
Оставлял ему свободу выбора._

_– Поднимешься на ужин? – спросил Курт, останавливаясь лишь на мгновение, прежде чем исчезнуть за углом гаража. Он и сам не знал, почему задал этот вопрос в тот момент._

_– Нет, я поднимусь только чтобы принять душ, – ответил ему Блейн чуть хриплым голосом, в котором крылось столько обещания, что Курта мгновенно бросило в жар._

_И вот тут он не выдержал и просто сбежал.  
Потому что всё это было… слишком.  
Слишком много для него.  
Слишком много, чтобы даже только надеяться, что он сумеет продолжать притворяться перед самим собой, чего же действительно хочет._

_*****_

_Он целовал его уже, по крайней мере, десять минут.  
Теми жаркими грязными поцелуями, от которых у него всегда возникало неодолимое желание сорвать с обоих одежду._

_Курт вошёл в комнату, где он отдыхал, чтобы узнать, чего бы ему хотелось на ужин из тех немногих продуктов, которые его желудок принимал – а таких было крайне мало на данный момент – но вместо ответа Смайт буквально набросился на него._

_Курт был очень привязан к Себастиану.  
Он был его лучшим другом в течение семи лет.  
А также его мужчиной – пять из этих прекрасных лет.  
Он предложил ему любовь, понимание, доверие, поддержку, удовольствие и побег от жизни, которая не удовлетворяла его более.  
Он обладал своей особенной способностью понимать его и подначивать, чтобы заставить реагировать наилучшим образом._

_Почему же он не мог больше любить его и телом тогда?  
Почему, в то время как Сайт целовал его со всей этой страстью, он отвечал, да, но больше по привычке, чем ведомый истинным желанием?_

_– Мы можем сделать это, Курт, – произнёс Себастиан, оторвавшись от него, чтобы отдышаться._

_Его голос был низким, хриплым и полным желания, и Курт знал все его оттенки слишком хорошо, чтобы не понимать, что это означает.  
Он поднял на него глаза и проследил взглядом за Себастианом, который поднялся с дивана и смотрел на него с желанием и гневом, казалось.  
Он взял его за руки и потянул на себя, вынуждая встать.  
И Курт ему позволил. _

_– Я устал от того, что не могу быть с тобой, как прежде, Курт. Я не фарфоровая кукла, не разобьюсь вдребезги, если займусь сексом, и я хочу сделать это с тобой. Мне так нужно это сейчас, – сказал он, крепко держа его за запястья между ними. – Ты не хочешь, Курт? В конце концов, прошло так много времени с последнего раза, – пробормотал он, а затем поцеловал его._

_Грубо.  
Как делал это обычно, когда хотел свести его с ума.  
Веки Курта медленно опустились, и он приоткрыл рот, чтобы впустить язык Себастиана.  
Их языки начали чувственный танец, который напомнил Курту, каким экспертом был Себастиан в такого рода вещах._

_Затем поцелуй Себастиана изменился.  
Стал более нежным, медленным, наполненным ожиданием.  
Он передавал контроль Курту.  
Позволял идти вперёд или остановиться, если он хотел._

_И Курт сделал это.  
Взял контроль на себя.  
Но не остановился.  
Вместо этого он снова углубил поцелуй.  
И сейчас руки Себастиана крепко сжимали его бёдра, а его рот блуждал по шее, кусая и посасывая, стараясь пометить эту кожу, которая когда-то принадлежала только ему.  
А теперь? Сейчас это было всё ещё так же?_

_В то время как Курт позволял ему вести себя к кровати, он не мог выбросить из головы выражение глаз Блейна когда он в первый раз был с Себастианом после его возвращения домой.  
Он никогда больше не хотел бы видеть тот взгляд._

_Словно догадавшись о смене настроя Курта, Себастиан поспешно потянулся к его губам._

_Однако Курт отстранился – мягко, но убеждённо._

_– Мы ещё не можем, Себастиан, ты же знаешь._

_– Мы не можем, или ты не можешь?_

_– Я... я не могу, – ответил он тогда искренне._

_Курт поднял к нему взгляд и разглядел боль в его глазах.  
Он ненавидел тот факт, что сам и был тому причиной, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Если раньше у него были сомнения, то сейчас – нет.  
Он должен быть честным на этот раз.  
Он должен сделать выбор сначала.  
Курт не был таким.  
Возможно, он был в замешательстве.  
Но он не был подлецом, который использует других ради мимолётного физического удовольствия. _

_– Мне жаль, Себастиан, – только и смог сказать он._

_Но на самом деле он имел в виду: мне жаль, потому что меня нисколько не тяготит изменять тебе с Блейном, но я не могу себе позволить снова изменить ему с тобой.  
Мне жаль, потому что не ты больше моя первая и единственная мысль, когда я открываю глаза утром.  
Мне жаль, потому что я люблю его.  
Мне жаль, потому что я не в состоянии отпустить тебя, несмотря на всё это.  
Мне жаль, потому что я всё ещё люблю тебя.  
Но недостаточно.  
Этого недостаточно._

_Он быстро высвободился из его объятий и отошёл, образуя пространство между их разгорячёнными телами._

_Сердце колотилось в его груди, но не по правильной причине.  
Уже нет._

_Когда он вышел из комнаты и поднял голову после того, как закрыл дверь, он увидел то, от чего застыл на месте.  
Блейн был там.  
И он не хотел бы видеть его в тот момент.  
Не со свежим засосом, оставленным Себастиан на его шее._

_Глаза Блейна с жадностью пробежались по его фигуре – измятой одежде, растрёпанным волосам – останавливаясь, наконец, с гневом и разочарованием, именно на этой отметине, которая жгла, как алая буква*, его кожу._

_– Сегодня меня не будет к ужину. И потом я не вернусь. Я останусь у Тэда, – произнёс Блейн мрачным злым голосом._

_– Как хочешь, – ответил Курт, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойствие._

_Потому что на самом деле ему хотелось кричать: «Всё не так, как ты думаешь, Блейн!»  
Его руки ломило от желания прикрыть эту отметину на шее и сказать ему, что нет, он не смог снова предать его.  
Но, несмотря на жжение в глазах от подступивших слёз, он знал, что не может.  
Не сейчас.  
Не с Себастианом в двух шагах, прямо за дверью, где он мог его услышать.  
Не раньше, чем он сделает окончательный выбор._

_– Как я хочу… – с иронией повторил Блейн. – А ты, ты знаешь, чего хочешь, Курт? Скажи мне – знаешь? Сперва являешься ко мне, весь такой ласковый и уступчивый, просишь понять и чуть ли не умоляешь трахнуть тебя прямо у стенки гаража; а затем, не проходит и часа, а ты уже в спальне твоего парня трахаешься с ним. Что мы для тебя, Курт? Куклы? Куда, чёрт возьми, делся сильный и решительный парень, в которого я влюбился? Где он?_

_Его гнев застиг Курта врасплох, и он испугался.  
Хотя реакция Блейна была вполне ожидаемой и справедливой, и Курт знал это прекрасно.  
И посреди всего этого..._

_Влюбился...  
Он любил его.  
Но и Себастиан его любил, и он причинял страдания им обоим, потому что не мог понять сам себя._

_Курт не ответил на вопрос Блейна, но это не имело значения, поскольку всё равно не знал бы, что сказать.  
Он молча смотрел, как Блейн разворачивается и направляется к двери, позволяя одинокой слезинке скользнуть по щеке.  
Только одной, не более того.  
Не раньше, чем тот выйдет._

_Однако, подойдя двери, Блейн обернулся, чтобы снова взглянуть на него, и сказал:_

_– Я сам выберу я за тебя, хочешь? Скажи Финну, пусть переезжает сюда, я возвращаюсь в Чикаго с Тэдом, Джеффом и остальными через два дня. Ведь здесь я больше не нужен, не так ли?_

_Он не стал ждать ответа на этот вопрос.  
Оба знали, что Блейну было бы достаточно всего лишь приблизиться к Курту и прикоснуться к нему, чтобы заставить его просить, нет, умолять, о большем.  
Но они также знали, что это было бы неправильно.  
Не так, не ради пары часов вместе.  
Поэтому в молчании, неотрывно глядя Курту в глаза, Блейн отпустил ручку двери и направился к нему.  
Оказавшись перед ним, он подался вперёд и коснулся мягким целомудренным поцелуем его виска.  
Этот простой жест отдался в Курте такой волной удовольствия, что он не смог противостоять порыву и обхватил Андерсона руками, прижимая к себе.  
И Блейн позволил ему.  
Потому что каждый раз для него это было как умереть и вновь воскреснуть.  
А для Курта – как, наконец, почувствовать себя цельным.  
Ощущение было столь отчётливым, что это пугало.  
Умереть в его объятиях – вот всё, чего бы он хотел._

_– От тебя пахнет им, – сказал Блейн с горечью в голосе._

_И почему всё это должно было быть так неправильно, почему?  
И, тем не менее, было.  
Курт уронил руки, отпуская Блейна, который, не сказав больше ничего, повернулся и поспешно вышел из квартиры._

_Он бежал, и это стоило ему больших усилий и боли, чем борьба.  
А Курт отпускал его, и это тоже стоило ему боли и усилий._

_Но это ничего.  
Потому что, может быть, именно это Курт должен был сделать._

__

_– Я никогда не скажу тебе «прощай», Блейн._

Снова эти вспышки.  
Снова воспоминания о жизни, которой никогда не было.  
Жизни с Блейном.  
Жизни, которой, возможно, он хотел бы.

Эти мысли убивали его, и он делал всё, чтобы держать их подальше, когда они снова всплывали на поверхность.  
Потому что они не имели смысла.  
И были болезненными.  
И… ложными.  
И такими чертовски прекрасными.

Курт чувствовал вину перед Себастианом за эти мысли.  
И чувствовал вину перед Блейном за боль, которую причинит ему.

Потому что он говорил ему «прощай».  
Потому что он решил сделать именно это.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* подразумевается наказание, предусмотренное при супружеской измене и отсыл к известной книге «Алая буква» (англ. The Scarlet Letter) Натаниеля Готорна. Изменница обязана была всю жизнь носить на одежде вышитую алыми нитками букву «А» (сокращение от «адюльтер»).


	21. Ад, в котором мы живём.

**Угол переводчика. Будьте бобры прочесть.**

О, читатель, я крайне редко надоедаю тебе комментариями к главам, но сейчас, думаю, это необходимо. Я и сама собиралась это сделать, но так уж случилось, что автор заглянула в комментарии и лично попросила меня об этом, так что, говорю от лица нас обеих.

Речь пойдёт о Курте.

Знаю, большинство из вас клейнеры, а каждому клейнеру известно, что половинка Курта – это Блейн, половинка Блейна – Курт, а всякий, кто не видит этого – слепец. Особенно, если сам Курт не видит этого…

А теперь отвлечёмся от Курта канонного и перейдём к этому конкретному. Вообще-то, даже не так, потому что в этом фф существуют как бы два Курта: один – до нападения, второй – после. 

Первый – юный, отважный, целеустремлённый, уверенный в себе, свободный. С первой встречи этот Курт всем своим существом чувствует, что Блейн – тот самый, и не раздумывая ни секунды, отдаёт ему своё сердце. Всё, и жили бы они долго и счастливо.

Но случилось то, что случилось.

И того Курта не стало. 

То есть, он выжил, но утратил часть себя, очень важную часть, а значит, по сути, это уже и не совсем он. Где-то в тексте есть момент, когда Курт вспоминает слова матери о том, что мы – то, что мы прожили, и это очень важный момент.  
То, что мы проживаем, наш опыт, поступки, люди, которые встречаются на нашем пути, события в нашей жизни, всё это, день за днём, делает нас такими, какие мы сегодня. Наши воспоминания – цемент, что держит вместе кирпичики нашей человеческой сущности.

Что же будет, если огромный пласт этих воспоминаний окажется выдернут из нашего сознания? Образуется брешь в личности. Человек перестанет быть самим собой.

И это то, что произошло с Куртом. Да, со временем он оправился физически, но не стал собой прежним. Он продолжал ощущать нехватку чего-то важного и, как всякий человек, попытался исправить это. Если твой дом с дырой в стене, а кирпичей нет, ты заткнёшь дыру хоть чем-то – будет всё равно неуютно и не слишком красиво, но ты не замёрзнешь.

Курт продолжал жить, но несправедливо ожидать, что он будет вести себя как тот юный Курт. Он потерял важную часть себя и, пока не вернёт её, не станет вновь собой.

Теперь взглянем на Себастиана. Для Курта сегодняшнего он его всё практически. Себ был ему другом. Не день, не месяц – годы. Затем стал возлюбленным, и они не просто встречались, они пять лет жили вместе. Себастиан говорит «Ты моя скала, Хаммел», но и он сам для Курта – скала, человек, который был рядом практически всегда, тот, на кого он мог рассчитывать.

И вот в его жизнь является Блейн. Ладно, мы знаем предысторию, их прошлое, но Курт нет. Для него Блейн совершенно незнакомый парень. Он пробуждает в Хаммеле чувства, сильные, даже слишком. Но Курт сейчас не тот, кого когда-то знал Андерсон: он неуверен в себе и в том, чего хочет от жизни, у него за плечами свой опыт, он уже не так юн и несвободен. Да, Курта влечёт к Блейну несказанно, и он поддаётся этому влечению, но, во многом, потому, что на тот момент уже готов отпустить Себастиана, потому что начал смиряться с тем, что он не вернётся.

А когда Себастиан пробуждается… что ж, давайте посмотрим, какой выбор встаёт перед Куртом. С одной стороны, его лучший друг, первый и единственный до недавних пор любовник, мужчина, с которым он прожил вместе пять лет и который почти умер, а теперь вернулся и нуждается в нём, чтобы выкарабкаться. И с другой стороны, парень, которого Курт знает два месяца – восхитительный во всех отношениях парень, с которым он чувствует себя лучше, чем когда бы то ни было, к которому его тянет неодолимо, влюблённый в него безумно. И тем не менее, Курт знаком с ним всего два месяца и не в состоянии объяснить смятения, которое Андерсон в нём вызывает. И это важно, ведь сегодняшний Курт не полагается на интуицию и чутьё, потому что не верит в себя, а не верит в себя, потому что себя не знает – себя настоящего. 

Фанфик называется «Следуй за своим сердцем», и это касается, прежде всего, Курта. Но чтобы следовать за сердцем, ему придётся сперва это сердце освободить, вернуть память, снова стать собой.

Надеюсь, это поможет вам пересмотреть взгляд на Курта в этом фф. 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

_Если идёшь сквозь ад – иди не останавливаясь._  
Уинстон Черчилль

 

Курт понял, что Блейн действительно не вернётся, только когда через два дня после их встречи в гараже услышал звонок в прихожей, и, открыв дверь, увидел перед собой улыбающегося Финна при багаже.  
Его сводный брат был доволен.  
Он сказал, что Блейн показался ему весьма сговорчивым, когда он связался с ним по телефону два дня назад, чтобы разъяснить свою ситуацию.  
Что объясняло, откуда Блейну было известно о желании Финна переехать, когда он уходил.  
И почему Себастиан тем утром сказал, что готов принять Хадсона в доме.

Курту это казалось странным.  
Себастиан не спросил его, куда пропал Блейн, а сам он не поднимал этот вопрос.  
Он не знал, созванивались ли эти двое, но, честно говоря, сомневался.

На практике, оба делали вид, будто не замечают, что за последние два дня Блейн ни разу не дал о себе знать, хотя его дорожная сумка со всеми вещами всё ещё лежала возле двери, где он её и оставил.

Но за этим было нечто большее, Курт чувствовал.  
Хотя и не смог бы объяснить, что именно.  
Себастиан казался нервным и в то же время печальным.  
И то, что он ничего не спрашивал о Блейне, было, по меньшей мере, странным.

Однако…  
Однако, оставался тот факт, что Курту было плохо, действительно плохо, физически плохо, от одних только мыслей о Блейне.  
А думал он о нём часто.

Но как ему удавалось удержаться от того чтобы отправить ему сообщение или позвонить, сколько бы раз он ни брал в руки телефон именно с этими намерениями, точно так же Курт не делал ничего, что могло бы пробудить воспоминания о тех двух месяцах, что они провели вместе.  
Поэтому он ни о чём не спрашивал и ничего не говорил.

Возможно, он надеялся, что тогда всё останется как есть, в приостановленном подвешенном состоянии, не превращаясь в правду.

Даже если это было невозможно, и Курт знал это, потому что Блейн принял решение, и на этот раз не вернулся бы назад.  
Если бы для этой уверенности не было достаточно решимости, которую Хаммел увидел в его глазах, когда он объявил, что собирается уехать, то был ещё факт, что в эти два дня, Андерсон ни разу не позвонил, не прислал сообщения, и, тем более, не зашёл лично.  
Но стало окончательно ясно, насколько в действительности он собирается сжечь мосты между ними, только тогда, когда Тэд позвонил ему, чтобы узнать, когда он может зайти и забрать вещи Блейна.

Значит, он не хотел даже вернуться за своими вещами, так?  
Не хотел даже попрощаться с ним?  
Или с Бастианом?

Стало быть, всё кончено?  
Два месяца, проведённые вместе, то, что они разделили, эмоции, подаренные друг другу, и всё, что было между ними.  
То, что, как Блейн всегда повторял, выходило за рамки просто секса.  
Но так ли это было в действительности?

Курт ответил Тэду, что можно зайти любое время, и выразил надежду, что их возвращение домой будет спокойным и безмятежным.  
Ему стоило нечеловеческих усилий суметь сказать эти несколько простых слов, не разрыдавшись прямо в телефон.

Повесив трубку, он сделал то единственное, что мог в тот момент.  
Побежал к Сантане.

Он не знал, не мог знать, что Блейн на самом деле возвращался.  
Ради него.  
Потому что Блейн всегда возвращался ради него.  
И именно это он сделал на следующий день после своего ухода.  
Но только вместо того чтобы увидеть Курта, он оказался лицом к лицу с Бёртом и Себастианом.  
И новой жертвой, которую ему придётся принести.

*****

Сантана сходила с ума.  
В буквальном смысле слова.

Она не спала, не ела и не отдыхала уже, по крайней мере… да кто ж упомнит, с каких пор?

Совершенно точно, с того момента, когда Мерседес вернулась домой, в Лайму с Сэмом, и некому стало больше помогать ей с малышкой Джудит, учитывая, что Бриттани всё ещё была у своих родителей и не собирались возвращаться в скором времени.

Послеродовая депрессия, так называют это медики.  
По сути, у Бриттани пропало всякое желания делать что-либо, она способна была расплакаться из-за любой глупости, и не могла на дух переносить всё, что касалось новорождённых, что уж говорить о детском плаче, а тем более, его источнике.

Не то чтобы она не любила дочь.  
Это было самое дорогое существо на свете для неё.  
Она её обожала.  
И именно поэтому хотела излечиться как можно скорее.  
Но, к сожалению, при такой патологии не ей было устанавливать сроки.  
Поэтому Сантана отправила её к матери, чтобы Бритт могла отдохнуть и восстановиться.  
Только вот сама она теперь готова была головой о стенку биться.

– Санти, можно узнать, почему ты одета как женщина-кошка? – спросил Курт, уже, как минимум, двадцать минут наблюдавший, как она меряет шагами комнату, качая на руках Джудит, чтобы заставить её заснуть. Безрезультатно.

– Это не костюм женщины-кошки, это комбинезон мотоциклиста, – объяснила она торопливо. Затем, видя скептический взгляд Курта, добавила: – Что? В доме не осталось больше ничего чистого, окей? У меня не было времени даже запустить стиральную машину. А этот костюм удобный... если в нём не садиться. У меня был период, когда я хотела стать байкером. Это Бас виноват, он подсадил меня, так что все претензии к нему, дорогуша. 

– Я что-то не припомню, чтобы хоть раз видел тебя в седле мотоцикла. 

– О, это вовсе не значит, что я в него не садилась. Себ даже научил меня немножко ездить. Я бросила, когда Бриттани застукала меня за этим и впала в панику. Это происходило в период Парсонс. Ты был настолько погружён в учёбу в те месяцы, что возвращался домой и сразу же забирался в постель, даже не поужинав. Я не удивляюсь, что ты не замечал некоторых вещей. Хорошие были времена, правда? Ты тогда был так… счастлив.

– Точно. 

Несчастный тон, которым парень произнёс это слово, заставил Сантану немедленно повернуться к нему, и впервые с того момента, как он явился к ней в дом, подруга решилась присмотреться к нему внимательно.

Курт явно не был в порядке.  
И определённо не был счастлив.  
И она не понимала.

Себастиан проснулся, и с ним всё было хорошо.  
Ну, не идеально, но гораздо лучше, чем могло бы быть, учитывая десять месяцев комы, это уж точно.

На самом деле, была только одна причина, по которой парень мог быть в таком состоянии.  
И это был Андерсон.  
Даже если она считала само собой разумеющимся, что вновь обретя своего мужчину, Курт не стал бы разрываться между ними двумя, а с закрытыми глазами выбрал бы Себастиана; но она знала также – сердцу не прикажешь.  
Даже если оно говорит о том, чего ты не можешь помнить.

Сантана всегда старалась не вмешиваться в эту историю.  
Она знала недостаточно, чтобы иметь право слова.  
Во времена средней школы они с Блейном не были знакомы.   
Он слышала, как Курт говорил о нём, – постоянно, почти без умолку – но никогда его не видела.  
Блейн учился в Далтоне, который находился в Вестервилле, почти в двух часах езды от Лаймы, и ночевал там же для удобства.  
Поэтому он мог встречаться с Куртом только в выходные, и уж эти дни принадлежали им двоим безраздельно. Курт не приглашал никого из Новых направлений на эти встречи.  
Кроме Мерседес, разумеется.  
И, насколько было известно Сантане, даже Финн не успел тогда с ним познакомиться.

Потом, она даже толком не знала, что в действительности случилось с Куртом в ту ночь, пока сам же Себастиан не рассказал ей об этом много лет спустя.  
Для членов Новых направлений Курт тогда попал в автомобильную аварию.  
И они наблюдали за всем тем шумом, что подняли журналисты вокруг скандального дела Андерсона с простым любопытством и никогда даже и не подумали связать это с тем, что случилось с Куртом.  
Для неё, как и для других, а так же для самого Курта, которого отец сумел огородить от всего этого, как ни парадоксально, Блейн Андерсон был лишь именем, одним из многих.  
Да, его фотографиями пестрели газеты, конечно, но он не вызывал ни в ком из них ничего, кроме любопытства.

Но потом она узнала, как всё произошло.  
А ещё позже, наконец, имя Блейна Андерсона обрело лицо и вне газетных страниц.  
Лицо серьёзного парня, милого, доброго и чертовски влюблённого в Курта.  
До сих пор.  
Спустя все эти годы.

Сантана знала не понаслышке о жертвах и о страсти, что заставляет идти против всех и всего, и не могла не испытывать искреннего уважения к Блейну.  
Однако во всей этой истории для неё, прежде всего, был важен Курт и опасность, которой он подвергался, будучи с ним. 

Она присела рядом с ним и спросила:  
– Курт, всё в порядке?

– Да… я... Нет, Сантана, ничего не в порядке. Я так растерялся, и… Боже! Я уже просто не знаю, что делать. Он… он не хочет больше сюда возвращаться, даже чтобы забрать свои вещи, понимаешь? Он жил со мной два месяца, а теперь не желает даже зайти попрощаться со мной перед отъездом.

– Ты говоришь о Блейне? – спросила девушка, озадаченно нахмурив брови. Такое поведение было совершенно нехарактерно для Андерсона.

– Да, конечно, о ком же ещё?! – взорвался Курт, забирая у Сантаны Джудит, которая давно уже заинтересованно тянулась ручонками к его брошке-бегемоту. – Уже два дня как он не звонит и не показывается. Внезапно говорит мне, что я должен выбирать, а затем уходит, не сказав ни слова. По-твоему, в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл? 

– Курт, ты любишь его?

– Какое это имеет значение? – спросил он нервно, после чего вскочил и начал, в свою очередь, расхаживать взад и вперёд с повизгивающей от восторга Джудит на руках.

– Я думаю, это имеет огромное значение, Курт. И если хочешь знать, я считаю, что он имеет полное право попросить тебя сделать выбор и уйти в тот момент, когда ему ясно, что ты свой выбор уже сделал, но не находишь мужества признаться в этом. 

– Не понимаю, о чём ты, – сказал Курт, строя Джудит забавные рожицы, чтобы рассмешить ее.  
– Нужно решать быть с кем-то, потому что хорошо _с ним_ , а не потому, что плохо _без него_. Ты выбрал Себастиана, Курт. В тот самый момент, когда он проснулся, ты сделал это. Не знаю, из любви, или почему ещё… Наверняка сыграло роль и то, что ты не простил бы себе, если бы оставил его в таком состоянии. Теперь подумай, Блейн, очень помог тебе, – «Больше, чем ты способен представить», – добавила она мысленно, – он принёс себя в жертву ради тебя и практически позволил превратить себя в твою секс-игрушку. Как по-твоему он мог почувствовать себя в тот момент, когда ты, не долго думая, отодвинул его на второй план? 

– Я не отодвигал его… 

– Ладно, нет, возможно, ночью, когда вы оставались наедине, уверена, ты был с ним весьма нежным и страстным, – продолжила девушка, и бросив искоса взгляд на него, заметила, как он смущённо опустил глаза. Бинго. – Но, хочешь знать, что я видела собственными глазами? Твою полнейшую незаинтересованность по отношению к нему. Не знаю, действовал ли ты таким образом, чтобы не ранить Бастиана. Вполне вероятно, зная тебя… И да, то, что ты проявляешь всё это уважение и заботу к желаниям и чувствам других людей, делает тебе честь. Но желания и чувства Блейна, что тогда делать с ними? Ты думал об этом когда-нибудь? Курт, этот парень никогда не скрывал, что испытывает к тебе нечто большее, чем простое физическое влечение. Тебе не кажется, что ты попросил его принести слишком большую жертву, ничего не давая взамен? 

– Я никогда ни о чём не просил его. 

– Нет, может быть, и нет, но ты надеялся, что он будет смирно ждать в сторонке, пока ты не окажешься в состоянии решить, можешь ли оставить Бастиана, в то время как сам трахаешься с ним прямо у Блейна под носом. И не делай такое потрясённое лицо. Я друг Бастиана, и он рассказывает мне обо всём, ты знаешь. Я не сужу тебя, Курт. Ты можешь делать что хочешь. Ты имеешь полное право всё ещё любить Себастиана, как и имеешь право влюбиться в кого-то другого. Но, видишь ли, ты не можешь злиться, если один из них просит, чтобы ты сделал выбор, а другой претендует на всё твоё внимание. Ты должен сделать это, Курт. Должен выбрать одного из них и должен любить того, кого выберешь. И, возможно, ты и сам ещё этого не понял, но ты это сделал. Ты уже выбрал. Хочешь ты это признать или нет, но ты это сделал. И ты вёл себя соответственно. Не удивляйся, если Блейн не хочет тебя видеть. Ему, должно быть, чертовски плохо сейчас. Хорошо, Курт, вот что я узнала об отношениях и настоящей любви. Отношения – не нечто готовое к употреблению. Как раз наоборот. Это постоянная работа, забота о другом, уважение к его чувствам. Что получаешь взамен? Союзника, да, но и кого-то, кто судит тебя суровее, чем ты сам. Говорят, что лёгкий путь никогда не бывает самым правильным. Всё фигня. Иногда любовь сложна, иногда похожа на прогулку по лесной тропинке в солнечный полдень, но это ничего не значит. Потому что страсть, настоящая страсть, не рождается от трудностей или страдания. Она рождается от доверия, которое тебе удалось завоевать, Курт. Любовь – это жертва, прежде всего. Вчера Бриттани позвонила мне и проплакала битых полчаса, потому что ей не хватает меня и Джудит до смерти, но она не хочет возвращаться, пока не будет уверена, что в состоянии себя контролировать. Это её жертва, которую она приносит во имя любви. Но это также и прежде всего жертва, которую она приносит ради себя самой, для того, чтобы ей было хорошо. Потому что мы, я и Джудит, даём ей это ощущение благополучия, Курт. И если нам будет хорошо, будет хорошо и ей.

– Что ты пытаешься сказать мне, Сантана? 

– Думаю, что ты жертвуешь собой ради любви Себастиана, Курт. Вопрос вот в чём: ты это делаешь, потому что хочешь видеть счастливым его, или потому, что, видя счастливым его, ты сам счастлив? Другими словами, ты делаешь это из любви или из чувства долга, Курт? Я считаю, что это единственный вопрос, на который тебе следует ответить сейчас. 

И это очень хороший вопрос, подумал Курт.  
Пожалуй, единственный, на который действительно стоило отвечать.  
Но также единственный, ответа на который он не знал.

Сантана увидела, как он снова нахмурился.  
И пожалела, что не может сделать большего для него.  
Мерседес наверняка смогла бы сделать гораздо больше.

*****

Вообще-то, прежде чем уехать, Мерседес уже сделала гораздо больше.  
Или, по крайней мере, попыталась.

Она отправилась поговорить с Себастианом.  
Курт был на работе, той глупой работе, которую всё ещё не оставил, несмотря на то, что его парень вышел из комы, и он мог, таким образом, в теории, вернуться к своей старой жизни, если это была жизнь, которой он хотел.

Вначале она была милой и вежливой, в своём стиле, но затем буквально взорвалась.  
Себастиан был потрясён, потому что не привык видеть её столь воинственно настроенной.

И, нужно признать, она заставила его о многом задуматься.  
Смайт рассказал Сантане о своей ссоре с Блейном, как рассказывал ей и всё остальное и, должно быть, она поделилась этим с Мерседес.  
И ладно, Себастиан думал, что девушка была права, говоря, что он повёл себя с Блейном не по-дружески, и что после всего, что тот выстрадал, немного больше понимания и доброты по отношению к нему было бы нелишним.  
И он также был согласен с её утверждением, что его поведение с Куртом было ещё хуже, учитывая, сколь многое он продолжал скрывать от него.

Но дело в том, что Себастиан, в свою очередь, тоже получил болезненные раны от них обоих.  
И никто, казалось, не хотел этого понять, или хотя бы признать.  
Будто это не имело значения.  
Но это имело значение, чёрт подери!

Себастиан любил Курта.  
Он влюбился в него сразу и всерьёз, и продолжал любить в течение долгих четырёх лет, прежде чем расстаться со статусом просто друга.   
В первые два года – издалека, сначала когда он был с Блейном, а затем когда боролся против жутких воспоминаний, и Себастиан притворялся просто другом. Другом, всегда готовым помочь и утешить.  
Другом, который всегда рядом.  
Затем – Нью-Йорк, и с ним ещё два года в погоне за тем, кто не хотел его и продолжал ждать кто-то другого, кого не мог или не хотел вспомнить.  
И кто, несмотря на это, незримо присутствовал.  
Наконец, ему удалось завоевать его – его доверие, физическую близость, а потом и любовь.  
А после были два года любви.  
Радости.  
Секса и удивительных ощущений.  
Два года, в течение которых, однако, ему приходилось также постоянно бороться, чтобы быть на высоте воспоминания, которого Курт не имел, но которое, тем не менее, всё ещё очень много значило для него.  
Каждый раз проигрывая в этой борьбе.

И в конце концов Себастиан сдался.  
Сдался в объятиях Тэда.  
Который видел только его, любил его, и вёл себя так, как если бы не существовало никого, кроме Себастиана, кто был бы важен для него.

На каждую бессонную ночь, что он проводил утешая Курта после одного из его кошмаров – кошмаров, которые пытались вернуть ему и Блейна вместе с остальным, как будто его ему не хватало, как будто его было недостаточно – на каждую такую ночь была другая, рядом с Тэдом, который заставлял его чувствовать себя живым и любимым, который принимал его таким какой он есть. Достоинства и недостатки.

Да, Себастиан предавал, обманывал и ранил многих.  
Но и он тоже был ранен и предан в некотором смысле.

И Тэд был тем, кто вернул ему способность доверять и любить.  
Прощание с ним стоило Себастиану боли и слёз.  
Но он всё равно это сделал.  
Ради Курта.  
Этим жестом, как он это видел, все его долги были погашены.

И теперь они должны были просто начать заново, учась на прошлых ошибках и стараясь на сей раз делать всё лучше.

Едва начальный гнев поостыл, он понял, что переборщил в оценке поведения Блейна.  
Он бы сделал то же самое, если не хуже, чтобы заполучить Курта хоть на некоторое время.  
И Смайт готов был признать, что в определённом смысле он так и поступил.  
Но дело было даже не в этом, если разобраться.  
Правда состояла в том, что ему не хватало Блейна, и сильно.  
И он не мог отделаться от мысли, что на этот раз, как бы он ни старался, уже не сумеет восстановить отношения с ним.  
Отношения, которые длились двенадцать лет и которые выдержали ад, и не один.

Звонок в дверь отвлёк Себастиана от его мыслей; с некоторым усилием он встал дивана и пошёл открывать.  
Он был один в доме и не знал, куда ушёл Курт.  
Вероятно, к Сантане или к миссис Бингли.  
Что напомнило ему о кольце.  
Рано или поздно придётся решить, что же с ним делать.  
И понять, какой была идея его первоначального назначения.

Но всё исчезло, когда, открыв дверь, он увидел перед собой Тэда.  
Чёрт бы его побрал совсем! Наяву он был таким же красивым, каким виделся в его снах.  
Харвуд тоже казался несколько удивлённым, потому что, очевидно, не ожидал увидеть его.

– Я пришёл забрать вещи Блейна, – объяснил коротко Тэд, и Себастиан пропустил его внутрь.

– Уезжаете? – спросил он, чтобы нарушить странное молчание, которое повисло между ними.

– Да, сегодня, – ответил Тэд холодно. – Курта нет? 

– Нет, думаю, он пошёл к соседке. Если хочешь, могу позвать его. 

– Нет, сказать по правде, мне на руку, что он не дома. Могу я задать тебе один вопрос, Себастиан? – спросил он, но, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: – Ты лгал мне в течение всего этого месяца? 

Казалось, он был здорово зол, и Себастиан не понимал, что он имеет в виду.  
Он столько лжи успел наплести, что ему и самому уже трудно было отделить правду от вранья.  
Вероятно, Тэд почуял его замешательство, потому что почти сразу добавил:

– Я к тому, что мне кажется странным, когда тот, кто говорит, будто не помнит меня и того, что было между нами, горячится так сильно, если другой говорит, что трахал меня, чтобы его ударить. Вот и всё. 

Итак, Блейн рассказал ему.  
Какой же Себастиан дурак.  
Скорее всего, Андерсон всё выдумал, чтобы заманить его в ловушку и посмотреть, врал ли он, а он и повёлся.

– Это неправда? – не удержался он, чтобы спросить с оттенком надежды в голосе.

– Конечно, это правда, – разрушил все его надежды Тэд. – Мы с Блейном трахались, и много. Тебя это волнует? Или тебе просто неприятно узнать, что ты больше не единственный и неповторимый для меня? Ты меня любил хоть одно мгновение, или только использовал, чтобы восстановить раненое самолюбие, которое терял, живя с тем, кто думает о другом, а? 

Себастиан не ответил и лишь опустил голову.  
Именно об этом он и сам себя спрашивал.  
И именно поэтому отпускал его.

– Ты помнишь о нас. Ты лгал, когда сказал, будто не помнишь, потому что так тебе было проще. 

Себастиан понял, что это не вопрос, а утверждение.  
Он ограничился тем, что покачал головой и сказал только:

– Да, я помню всё. 

Искренний и открытый смех Тэда застал его совершенно врасплох. 

– Это так типично для тебя. Ты всегда был эгоистичным ублюдком. Но, может быть, на этот раз тебе удалось сделать что-то хорошее. Для меня, конечно. Не думаю, чтобы Курт и Блейн могли сказать то же самое. Но, по крайней мере, я избавился от этой смешной маниакальной зацикленности на тебе, – заявил он с ноткой язвительности, которую так странно было слышать из его уст, что Себастиан уставился на него с изумлением.

– Я сделал это ради... – попытался он объяснить.

– Не смей говорить, что ты сделал это ради меня, – остановил его Тэд. – Не делай этого, не насмехайся надо мной так. От тебя я заслуживаю большего. От тебя, блять, я заслуживал настоящей любви, страсти, понимания, доверия, верности, твою мать, ты хоть знаешь, что это такое? Я дал тебе всё, Бас, всё. Всё, что имел, я отдал тебе и никогда не требовал... 

Но он не продолжил.  
Он не смог продолжить, потому что Себастиан шагнул вперёд и припал к его губам. 

И, Боже... Тэд ждал этого поцелуя почти целый год.

Сначала лёгкое и почти робкое прикосновение, столь странное со стороны Себастиана, который обычно был уверенным и страстным с ним, вскоре стало более смелым и чувственным.  
Бастиан прижал его к себе, и Тэд ответил единственно возможным способом.  
Он оставил всякое сопротивление.  
Его руки вцепились в плечи Себастиана, и его губы ответили на этот поцелуй, что становился всё более жарким и откровенным.  
Танец их языков был раем для Тэда.  
Раем, из которого он хотел бы сбежать, но не мог.  
Раем, который становился прощанием.

Когда Себастиан услышал негромкий звук ключа, поворачивающегося в замочной скважине, он поспешно отстранился, оставляя его в шоке и полнейшей растерянности.

Курт вошёл в дом хмурый и печальный и, когда увидел Тэда, удивлённо остановился. 

– О, ты уже здесь, – сказал он.

– Да, он пришёл забрать вещи Блейна. Не мог бы ты сам отдать их ему, милый? Я устал и хочу немного прилечь, – поспешно сказал Себастиан, а затем развернулся и направился в спальню, не удостоив больше взглядом ни одного из них двоих.

Тэд повернулся к Курту и слегка натянуто улыбнулся.  
Он казался не совсем в себе.  
Возможно, они с Себастианом повздорили.  
В последнее время его парень был чрезвычайно восприимчив даже к мелочам, и постоянно ввязывался в ссоры и дискуссии.  
Когда он узнал о том, что случилось с его котом, например, он отправился в мясную лавку Лоренцо и чуть было не пустил в ход кулаки, не только против него, но и его жены.

– А Блейн… как он? – спросил Курт нарочито незаинтересованным тоном, направляясь к студии, чтобы принести гитару Блейна.

Только сейчас он осознал – Сантана права.  
Он снова это делал.  
Демонстрировал безразличие.

– Думаю, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. Хреново, вот как, – ответил Тэд из гостиной, где остался его ждать.

Увидев чехол от гитары рядом с инструментом, который был прислонён столу, Курт решил кое-что сделать.  
Это был чисто инстинктивный порыв, и на этот раз он решил ему последовать, не задавая себе лишних вопросов.  
Курт торопливо достал лист бумаги и ручку и написал то, что в тот момент хотел, чтобы Блейн знал.  
Затем он сложил записку и спрятал во внутренний карман чехла, куда затем убрал и гитару, после чего вернуться к Тэду.

Харвуд рассеянно касался губ кончиками пальцев со странной улыбкой.  
Одной из тех улыбок, что появляются лишь вызванные приятными воспоминаниями или счастливыми мыслями.

Хаммел задался вопросом, какими были сейчас их отношения с Блейном.  
Провёл ли Андерсон эти два дня у него и, главным образом, провёл ли он их с ним.  
Как когда-то.  
В конце концов, Себастиан не помнил Тэда, а Курт, похоже, дал отставку Блейну, даже не подозревая об этом.  
И от определенных привычек непросто избавиться.

– Не мог бы ты сказать ему, что я сожалею, что он так поспешно ушёл отсюда? Он вовсе не обязан был этого делать. И я только надеюсь, что он не сбежал от… того, что ему больше не нравилось, вот... – сказал Курт, стараясь показать свой интерес к Блейну, не будучи при этом чересчур очевидным. Он всё ещё испытывал некоторую скованность в местах, где Бас мог его услышать.

– Нет, ничего подобного. Блейн, не из тех, кто убегает от ответственности или от своих сражений, Хаммел. Просто мне всё равно нужно было зайти сюда, чтобы попрощаться с Себастианом, и мы подумали, что заодно я смогу захватить его вещи. Они с Бастианом сейчас, похоже, на ножах. И потом, он не хочет видеть тебя, что, думаю, вполне справедливо, разве нет? – ответил Тэд, уважая желание Блейна не упоминать, о чём попросили его Бёрт и Бас. – Знаешь что, Хаммел? Ты победил. Снова. Себастиан весь твой, и на этот раз всерьёз. Знаю, что, возможно, мне следует извиниться за то, то происходило между нами в течение последних трёх лет, но я просто не в состоянии почувствовать вину за то, что любил его. Мне жаль. – Затем он протянул ему руку, немало удивляя Курта этим жестом: – Возможно, ты мне не поверишь, но я рад нашему знакомству, Курт. Не думаю, что смог бы оставить Себастиана в более любящих руках. 

После первого момента изумления Курт быстро ответил на рукопожатие.  
Он не знал, что думать о Тэде.  
Чисто теоретически ему полагалось его ненавидеть, потому что он был любовником Себастиана долгих три года.  
Но по этому поводу он чувствовал себя лишь уязвлённым в самолюбии.  
Куда больше его беспокоил тот факт, что у него с Блейном была связь.  
И это не имело смысла.  
Или, может, смысл был, но он не хотел признаться даже самому себе, какой именно.

А вообще, нужно сказать, что во многих отношениях они были схожи и, возможно, в других обстоятельствах даже могли бы быть друзьями.

Какими и были в своё время, на самом деле.  
Но Курт, естественно, не мог этого знать.

Тэд снова улыбнулся ему и, взяв сумку и гитару, направился к двери.  
И тут Тэд ещё раз удивил его.  
Уже перед самой дверью он отпустил на пол сумку и чехол Блейна и повернулся к Курту.  
Он выглядел взволнованным, но в то же время решительным.  
Курта это, в свою очередь, немного встревожило.

– Окей, вероятно, я совершаю самую жуткую ошибку в моей жизни, но я не могу уйти отсюда, не сказав тебе этого. Есть множество вещей, в которых я сомневаюсь. Но одно я знаю наверняка. Курт, ты должен вспомнить Блейна, – сказал он в заключение с нажимом.

– Разумеется, я буду его помнить, Тэд. Он помог мне, и был рядом в трудное для меня время, – «Это же Блейн, святые небеса! Я любил его. И люблю… Конечно, я буду помнить его».

– Нет, Курт, вспомни Блейна, – настойчиво повторил Тэд, пристально глядя на него.

Курт не понимал, что он хочет сказать.  
Но убеждённость, которую он читал в его глазах, ясно говорила, что Тэд чертовски серьёзен и что, чем бы это ни было, он хотел донести до него нечто важное.

– Хорошо, я сделаю это, – сказал он.

– Ах да, пока не забыл, Блейн просил передать тебе это, – сказал Тэд, вытаскивая из кармана небольшой белый конверт, который вручил ему, а затем снова взял вещи Блейна и вышел за дверь. – А, можешь сказать Бастиану, что... Нет, ничего. Пока, Курт. 

– Тэд, постой! – остановил его Курт. – Когда ваш вылет? 

– Сегодня вечером. В девять. Но он не хочет видеть тебя, Курт. И, честно говоря, думаю, это ты ему должен. Ему нужно время, и ты должен его ему дать. Ты ведь понимаешь, правда? 

Курт слабо кивнул, а затем, когда дверь за Тэдом закрылась, в одно мгновение потерял всякий контроль и буквально растерзал несчастный конверт, чтобы прочитать письмо Блейна.

_«Дорогой Курт, мне жаль уезжать не попрощавшись. Тебе может показаться, будто так я отказываюсь от того, что было между нами в течение этих двух месяцев, а это совершенно не так, и я хочу, чтобы ты знал об этом.  
Я должен уважать волю бывшего друга и, главное, должен позаботиться о себе самом.  
Мы с тобой, прежде всего, друзья, правда? Возможно, мы никогда не сможем быть ничем большим, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я всегда буду рядом. Если тебе будет нужна помощь или просто друг, который выслушает, можешь на меня рассчитывать.  
Я прошу только дать мне немного времени, Курт.  
Потому что ты для меня был намного большим, чем просто друг.  
Не думаю, что смогу найти подходящие слова, чтобы определить то, чем ты был для меня.  
Не в этой жизни и не в этом мире.  
Береги себя, Курт. Следуй за счастьем, всегда и несмотря ни на что и,   
прежде всего, не позволяй больше никому решать за тебя.  
Мужество, помнишь?  
Надеюсь, что этот браслет будет всегда напоминать тебе не только о том, сколько его в твоём сердце, но и немного о том, кто его подарил.  
С любовью, Блейн.» _

 

Курт выронил лист, едва закончив читать, и его рука тут же сама потянулась к надписи «Сourage» на его браслете.  
Он ощутил под пальцами тепло, словно она была живой.  
И, возможно, так и было.  
Каким-то странным и совершенно особенным образом, конечно.

Чем больше он к ней прикасался, тем яснее всплывало лицо Блейна в его сознании, и тем больше зрело в нём мужество сделать то, что он хотел сделать вот уже два дня.  
Он даже не сознавал, что взял ключи и вышел из дома, пока не оказался перед своим внедорожником.  
Но на тот момент уже ничто не смогло бы его остановить.

Не раньше, чем он поговорит с Блейном.  
******

Блейн снова делал это.  
Оставлял позади своё счастье.  
Оставлял позади Курта.

Ветер в волосах казался отчаянным криком, чьё эхо терялось в его воспоминаниях.  
Все радостные были связаны с Куртом.  
Другие же... были все остальные. 

Блейн мчался так быстро, как только мог.  
Прочь от того, чего хотел больше всего, но не мог иметь.

*****

Курт мчался так быстро, как только мог.  
Он обещал не делать этого, но ему было недостаточно. Не могло быть достаточно той записки в качестве прощания для них.

Ему потребовался час, чтобы узнать, из какого аэропорта они отправятся.  
И теперь нужно было добраться до выхода на посадку, прежде чем окажется слишком поздно.

Но ему не удалось.  
Он успел лишь увидеть, как они исчезают в воротах.  
Трент держал под руку своего платинового приятеля… Джеффа, кажется.  
Но Блейн... его не было видно.

– Поверить не могу. Ты пришёл, – раздался голос позади него.

Голос Тэда.  
Который смотрел на него, как если бы увидел привидение.

– Что… где Блейн? – спросил Курт взволнованно.

– Его нет здесь, Курт. Он решил вернулся в Чикаго на мотоцикле, – ответил Ник с сожалением в голосе.

– Да, и нам пора идти, Ник, иначе опоздаем на рейс. Курт, – окликнул его Тэд, подойдя ближе. – Прости за этот обман, но мне нужно было знать, сделаешь ли ты это… придёшь ли. 

– Почему?

– Потому что теперь я знаю, что отдать тебе это, не так уж и неправильно, – сказал Тэд и, убедившись, что Ник уже отошёл достаточно далеко, протянул ему листок. – Домашний номер Блейна, его мобильный телефон, который, вероятно, у тебя уже есть, и ещё адрес его электронной почты. А, да, и номер его студии звукозаписи в Чикаго. Делай с ними что хочешь, Курт, но, когда решишь воспользоваться этим, постарайся сделать это... правильно, пожалуйста, – сказал он, а затем быстро догнал Ника и исчез вместе с ним в зоне предполетного досмотра. 

Блейн.  
Это было всё, что только мог думать и беззвучно шептать Курт, наблюдая за последними пассажирами, торопившимися на посадку. 

Имя, которое стоило целого будущего.  
Будущего, которое, Курт чувствовал, окончательно ускользало от него.

*****

Первые дни дома стали для него невероятно тяжёлыми.

Возвращение к прежней жизни для Блейна означало не только возвращение в свою крошечную квартирку и к своей работе.  
Это означало, прежде всего, привыкнуть к жизни без Курта.

И в последний раз у него ушло восемь лет на то, чтобы этого добиться.  
С небольшой поправкой на то, что, как выяснилось, ничего он не добился.  
А всего лишь убедил себя в этом.

Что теперь пытался сделать снова.

Потребовалось некоторое время, но в какой-то момент ему удалось, просыпаясь утром, не искать взгляда Курта рядом.  
Или так ему казалось.  
Потребовалось некоторое время, но ему удалось забыть, каково было прикасаться к коже Курта.  
Или так ему казалось.  
Потребовалось некоторое время, но он сумел забыть звук голоса Курта.  
Или так ему казалось.

На самом же деле ничего он не забыл.  
Не забыл, но припрятал в самом отдалённом уголке сердца.

Он не отвечал на его звонки, на его сообщения или электронные письма.   
Как и просили его Бёрт и Бастиан, когда он заходил поговорить с Куртом.  
И ему понадобилась вся его сила воли, потому что Курт был чертовски настойчив.  
Блейн не знал, откуда он взял его домашний номер или адрес электронной почты, но подозревал, что источником был Тэд, потому что Себастиан вряд ли дал бы их Курту.

Да, конечно, в письме он сам обещал, что если Курт будет в нём нуждаться, он всегда может на него рассчитывать, и был искренен, но это было слишком много, и слишком рано.  
Поэтому, после очередного звонка, на который он не смог ответить, в отчаянии из-за уверенности, что в конечном итоге не выдержит и уступит – а это было бы плохо для обоих, раз они не могли быть вместе – он отправил ему сообщение, в котором говорилось только:

_«Курт, мы оба знаем, что я должен разлюбить тебя. Я всегда буду рядом. Но сейчас мне нужно время. Можешь дать мне его, пожалуйста?»_

Он и сам не знал, рассчитывал ли получить ответ на это сообщение.  
Или какой именно ответ хотел бы получить.  
Он бы сердце отдал за искреннее «Я люблю тебя. Вернись ко мне».   
Однако не сильно удивился, когда не получил никакого ответа.

И вскоре он стал жить по-прежнему.  
Снова сосредоточился на работе.  
И вернулся к тому, что делал когда-то.

Первым стал парень с глазами как лёд. Это произошло через неделю после его возвращения в Чикаго.  
Блейн нашёл его в одном заведении неподалёку от своего дома.  
Он позволил ему поцеловать себя.  
Позволил себя раздеть.  
В отличие от своих обычных случайных трахов, позволил ему быть сверху.  
Если уж совсем откровенно, Блейн позволил этому незнакомцу обращаться с собой как с бездушной секс-игрушкой.  
Почти всю ночь.  
Когда тот тип привёл его ванную и отымел под душем, он старался только забыть тот раз, когда это случилось с Куртом.  
Когда полупьяный гость приказал ему самому трахать его член, пока он жевал бутерброд, сидя на стуле, Блейн сделал это, стараясь не думать о том случае, когда почти то же самое произошло в кухне Курта.  
Когда парень потребовал, чтобы он сказал, как ему нравится, подкрепляя это шлепками по заднице, Блейн удовлетворил его, крича со всей убедительностью при каждом новом ударе. 

Это было совершенно не в его вкусе, но в тот момент ему было плевать.  
Он только хотел... чувствовать.  
Что-то другое, что-то кроме присутствия Курта вокруг себя.

И даже если в глубине души Блейн всегда знал об этом, по-настоящему он понял только в ту ночь, насколько заблуждался относительно собственной способности контролировать отношения с Куртом.  
Восьми лет ему не хватило, чтобы забыть Хаммела, но он всё равно ввязался в сексуальные отношения с ним, а теперь наивно полагал, что сможет вот так просто двигаться дальше после того как снова попробовал кусочек этого рая?  
С самого начала это был всего лишь самообман.

Он потерял счёт, сколько раз кончил за одну ночь.  
Но для него это ничего не значило.  
Всё равно как сам себе подрочил.  
Ни чувств, ни страсти.  
Просто способ выпустить пар.  
Способ, хоть на какое-то время, почувствовать себя менее одиноким.

Как в его прежней жизни.  
Бесконечно далеко от его _прежней жизни_.

****

Прежняя жизнь.  
Его прежняя жизнь.  
Курт хотел бы вернуть её.

Это твердил он себе, двигаясь синхронно с Себастианом, который ритмично погружался в него, как когда-то.

Это был первый раз, когда они занимались любовью с тех пор, как он пробудился.  
Им не следовало пока, по словам врача.  
Но Себ устал довольствоваться ручной работой и минетами, и был, к тому же, напуган.  
Даже если никогда не говорил этого, Курт всё прекрасно видел.

И, в конце концов, он ведь решил заботиться о нём, разве нет?  
Перефразируя то, что сказала Сантана, если делая счастливым его, он сам чувствовал себя счастливым, почему бы не сделать это?

Началось всё как обычно.  
Поцелуи, которые становятся более откровенными.  
Ласки, которые становятся более непристойными.  
Себастиан, который просит о большем.  
И Курт, который шепчет «да», вместо того, чтобы остановиться.

Потому что он хотел чувствовать.  
Хоть что-то, кроме тоски по Блейну.  
Что-то, что было бы хорошей причиной тому, что он остался, помимо чувства долга.  
Потому что он хотел вернуться к прежней жизни с Себастианом, даже если многое изменилось.

Эрика, которая теперь приходила навестить их чуть ли не каждый день.  
Присутствие Тэда, живое и почти осязаемое, между ними, что становилось ещё более тревожным от того, что Бас о нём не помнил, а следовательно, Курт не мог потребовать от него объяснений по этому вопросу, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.  
Любовь к Себастиану, которую Курт всё ещё испытывал, была сильной и настоящей.

Но недостаточно.  
Больше нет.

Даже в тот момент, когда он двигался в унисон с ним и жадно целовал, встречая каждый новый толчок с пылом и страстью... нет, этой любви было недостаточно.

Курт хотел вернуться к своей прежней жизни.  
Правда, хотел.  
Только не мог.  
Но должен был. 

Когда Себастиан кончил и вышел из него, Курту захотелось плакать.  
Но он этого не сделал.  
Однако понял кое-что важное.  
Понял, что не может лгать себе самому и продолжать заниматься с ним сексом, как ни в чём не бывало.  
Довольно было одного прикосновения Себастиана, чтобы воспламенить его, это правда.   
Но теперь всё было иначе.  
Все ощущения были мимолётными, продиктованными гормонами и общими воспоминаниями.  
Всё сводилось лишь к физическому желанию, порыву страсти – ничего больше.

Когда Себастиан потянулся, чтобы прижать его к себе, он уклонился, используя как предлог жажду, быстро встал с кровати и сбежал на кухню.  
Нельзя спать с кем-то, если хочешь другого, говорил себе Курт.  
Даже если этот кто-то – человек, который спас тебя, и с которым ты разделил последние семь лет жизни.  
Но нельзя и отречься от всего этого ради того, кто внезапно вошёл в твою жизнь, задержался только на два коротких месяца, а затем, так же быстро как явился, исчез.  
Ради того, кто больше не хочет тебя.

Курт сказал себе, что ему просто нужно заново привыкнуть ко всему.  
Поэтому он быстро вернулся в спальню и лёг в постель, принимая поцелуи Себастиана, вскоре вновь ставшие откровенными и жаркими.  
Курт знал, что он хочет большего.  
Прежде всего, потому что нуждался в подтверждении.  
И, возможно, он тоже в этом нуждался.

Поэтому он сел на него сверху, чтобы на этот раз самому управлять всем.  
Когда Бас снова оказался внутри него, Курт сжал зубы и постарался отдаться во власть простых чистых эмоций.  
Под звуки голоса Бастиана, в которых чередовались стоны и ругательства.  
Следуя собственным благим намерениям отвечать и просить о большем, ещё и снова, чтобы забыть… хоть ненадолго.

И это ему удалось.  
По крайней мере, на некоторое время.

*****

Себастиан чувствовал себя хорошо.  
Конечно, боли в ноге и в голове никуда не делись, но, тем не менее, он чувствовал себя действительно хорошо.  
Как он подозревал, прежде всего, благодаря Курту.

Прошло всего два дня как они снова начали заниматься сексом, и это случилось уже трижды.  
Курт казался ненасытным.  
Он вёл себя более свободно и расковано, чем обычно.  
И предпочитал сам всем управлять.  
Он говорил, что делает это, чтобы не слишком утомлять его, но Себастиан догадывался – истинной причиной было желание почувствовать, что он может что-то контролировать.

Иногда Смайт задавался вопросом, действительно ли только его состояние так влияло на Хаммела, или что-то другое.  
Или кто-то другой.  
Или отсутствие кого-то другого.

Себастиан ненавидел это ощущение неуверенности, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.   
Он боролся с призраком этого парня целых восемь лет.  
И не смог победить его даже тогда, когда Курт забыл всё.  
Ничего странного, если сейчас он боялся того, что произошло между ними за эти два месяца.

Он никогда не спрашивал об этом Курта, разумеется.  
Ему не казалось справедливым требовать ответов от него, когда сам он не мог или, вернее, не хотел давать их насчёт Тэда.

Тэд... иногда ему его не хватало.  
А, к чёрту! Ему не хватало его постоянно.

Иногда Себастиан спрашивал себя, чем он сейчас занимается, и его охватывало неодолимое желание позвонить ему, как в прежние времена, и сказать, как он по нему скучает...  
И что думает о нём.  
И что хотел бы сделать его счастливым.  
Хотел, но не мог.  
Потому что он любит Курта.

Себастиан всё ещё был убеждён, что сделал выбор, правильный для всех.  
И что скоро сможет получить счастливую жизнь, к которой стремился.  
Жизнь с Куртом.

Он ошибался.   
Потому что судьба уже готова была ещё раз перемешать карты на столе.  
Начиная с этого вечера, во время ужина у его матери.

****

Это без преувеличения можно было назвать поистине эпическим событием.  
Повторил про себя Курт уже раз десятый за вечер.

Он, Себастиан, Мадлен, и его отец, Бёрт, собравшиеся в одной комнате.

И это происходило впервые с тех пор как... вообще-то, практически с тех пор как они со Смайтом начали встречаться, если уж честно.  
И он даже не понял, каким образом это произошло.   
Просто Мадлен, зайдя как-то проведать сына, узнала о том, что Бёрт сейчас в Нью-Йорке, и сказала, что, возможно, пришло время познакомиться семьями, а Себастиан ответил «Отличная идея», как ни в чём не бывало.

И теперь – вот они все здесь.  
В гостиной Смайтов.  
Его отец нахваливает картины Мадлен, хотя и не понимает ничего или почти ничего в живописи, а она, весьма любезно объясняет мельчайшие детали каждого произведения с поистине невероятным терпением.

Курт и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь сможет наблюдать подобную сцену.  
И подозревал, что долго это не продлится.

Себастиан решил сообщить своей матери о существовании Эрики в тот вечер, подбадриваемый присутствием его и Бёрта.   
Курт не был от этого в восторге.  
Он был согласен, женщина должна узнать о том, что стала бабушкой, несомненно, и само собой, не отказался бы увидеть выражение её лица в этот момент, но он был также убеждён, что подобный разговор сын должен был провести с ней один на один, а не в присутствии других людей, что могло поставить её в неловкое положение.

Но не в его власти было помешать этому, и если Себастиан так решил, так и должно было быть.  
В любом случае, его это мало интересовало.  
Он почти не следил за тем, что происходило вокруг него.  
Наблюдал за остальными будто бы со стороны. И в некотором смысле так оно и было.  
Его мысли были заняты иным.  
Он думал о Блейне.  
Опять.  
Лишь вчера он получил его сообщение, в котором тот просил дать ему ещё времени.  
Но Курт не знал, сумеет ли.

С каждым новым днём, чем больше он вновь сближался с Себастианом, тем сильнее тосковал по Блейну.  
И дело было даже не в том, что он не хотел быть с Себастианом.  
Они воссоединились, и их жизнь постепенно возвращалась в прежнее русло.  
И Курт был счастлив, когда мог быть с ним.  
Действительно счастлив.  
И тем не менее, Блейн всегда незримо присутствовал.  
Не желал уходить.  
Чёрт, Курт хотел только снова услышать его голос.

Он не смог бы сказать, когда именно эта идея начала формироваться в его голове, но внезапно он прервал мирно текущую беседу, воскликнув:

– Могу я воспользоваться одним из Ваших телефонов, Мадлен? – привлёк он общее внимание. – Я хотел бы позвонить Мерседес, она сегодня снова начала химиотерапию, а у моего мобильника села батарейка. 

Курт почувствовал укол совести из-за этой маленькой лжи.  
Мерседес действительно начала химиотерапию тем утром, и он смертельно огорчился, когда узнал, что испытания для неё далеко не окончены.  
И он правда должен был поговорить с подругой, конечно, только вот в тот момент не это было его настоящей целью.

Он просто думал, что если Блейн не узнает номер, с которого ему звонят, он ответит.  
Курт не был уверен, есть ли у него номер Мадлен, но сильно сомневался, иначе Андерсон узнал бы о том, что случилось с Себастианом, гораздо раньше.

Его голос.  
Он всего лишь хотел услышать его голос, только на одно мгновение.  
Это никому не могло причинить боли, правильно?

– Я дам тебе мой, если хочешь, – предложил с готовностью Себастиан, доставая свой мобильник.

Такого варианта Курт не учёл.  
К счастью для него, не понадобилось выдумывать новую ложь, потому что – невероятно, но факт – ему на помощь пришла Мадлен.

– Не говори ерунду, милый. Ты же знаешь, мобильная связь здесь очень слабая. Курт, можешь воспользоваться телефоном в моём кабинете, там никто тебя не потревожит. Помнишь, где это, правда? 

Курт лишь с энтузиазмом кивнул, хотя, если бы не уверенность, что остальные сочтут, будто он спятил, Хаммел бросился бы на шею этой женщине и расцеловал её от переполнявшей его благодарности.

Он преодолел расстояние, что отделяло его от кабинета, в радостном возбуждении, словно ребёнок перед свёртком с новой игрушкой.  
Только Блейн не был для него игрушкой.

Курт торопливо уселся перед внушительных размеров письменным столом и немедленно набрал номер, который успел заучить наизусть.  
Он понял, что задержал дыхание, только когда вновь вздохнул, услышав длинный гудок.  
Теперь оставалось только ждать.  
Сердце его колотилось, а глаза не могли сфокусироваться ни на одном из тысячи предметов и листов, загромождавших поверхность стола.

До тех пор пока не увидел кое-что, моментально приковавшее к себе его взгляд.

Курт едва расслышал голос Блейна, который, наконец, ответил: «Слушаю».  
Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на фотографии, лежавшей перед ним на столе.

На той фотографии был он.  
Он с Блейном.

Но это не были Курт и Блейн сегодняшние.  
Эти Курт и Блейн определённо были гораздо моложе.

Они стояли пред шкафчиками, волосы Блейна были до блеска залиты гелем, и головой он доверчиво прислонялся к плечу Курта.*  
А он... он заразительно улыбался и казался влюблённым.   
Безоглядно влюблённым.

Не сознавая что делает, он положил трубку и взял в руки эту фотографию.  
Случайно он сдвинул бумаги и увидел, что под ними лежали и другие фотографии, на которых были они с Блейном.  
По одиночке или вместе.

Что всё это означало?  
Он не понимал.  
Что это было? Шутка?  
Мадлен узнала об их связи, и теперь готовила какой-то розыгрыш для Курта или Блейна... или – что, господи, что это?!

Курта охватил страх и ужас, и всё стало ещё хуже, когда он заметил на столе папку с его именем на обложке.

Он открыл её.

И атмосфера вокруг разом стала тёмной и давящей.

Он не слишком разбирался в медицинских терминах, но знал достаточно, чтобы понять – в его руках были медицинские карты.  
Его и Блейна.  
В глаза ему бросились слова: «групповое изнасилование», «нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений», «наркотические средства», «повреждения внутренних органов».

_– Держи крепче этого педика!_

Их было пятеро.  
Этого не было написано в тех листах.  
Но он всё равно знал.

Курт не мог дышать.  
Словно чья-то грубая рука зажимала ему рот, не давая вздохнуть.  
И продолжая читать, он понял – это не было просто ощущением, это случилось.  
На самом деле.  
В то время как один из тех монстров насиловал его.

Его взгляд помутился, но на этот раз от слёз. 

Он не услышал шагов Себастиана, который вошёл в кабинет.  
Словно издалека, раздался его голос: 

– Эй, Курт, ты закончил? А то я умираю с голода. 

Ему хватило сил протянуть ему листы, которые он только что читал, и дрожащим голосом спросить:

– Что это значит? 

Смайт взял их, и Курт увидел, как выражение его лица резко изменилось, когда он понял, что там было написано. 

– О, боже, Курт... – было всё, что он успел услышать, прежде чем потерял сознание.

Потому что сейчас Курт начинал вспоминать.  
То, что было его личным адом.


	22. Тысяча кусочков мозаики.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обещанное предупреждение. Глава содержит описание насилия.
> 
> °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Иногда довольно малого.  
Небольшой пролом в стене, тонкая трещина, которая расширяется всё больше, становясь всё более глубокой и обширной.  
И ограждение рушится.

Сквозь толщу цемента упрямо пробивается росток, сильный и гордый, создавая брешь в стене плотины, но не он провоцирует хаос.  
Это сила воды, которая проникает в разлом, расширяет его.  
Затяжные дожди подкармливают и делают опасной мощь горных озер.  
Сама природа предъявляет свои права на превосходство над творением рук человеческих.

Точно так же не поцелуи Блейна вернули Курту их совместное прошлое.  
Они лишь стали причиной тонких трещинок.  
Как тот росток, сильный и гордый.  
Но настоящее крушение спровоцировало одно слово.

_Нападение._

Небольшой надлом, созданный присутствием Блейна, разросся в сердце, в душе, и, особенно, в сознании Курта.  
И плотина, что держала взаперти его воспоминания, рухнула под порывом слов.

_групповое изнасилование  
побои  
травмы  
обширные повреждения_

Слова, которые ещё больше фотографий, где он выглядел таким счастливым, счастливым с Блейном, заполонили сознание Курта воспоминаниями, вытесняя, разрушая всё то, что до сих пор он считал правдой.

Говорят, убери боль, и останется только хорошее.

И со страшными воспоминаниями постепенно вернулись и приятные.  
Да, это правда. Однако, прежде чем это случилось, был... был ад.

Его собственный ад.  
И он должен был преодолеть его, если хотел вернуть назад свою жизнь.

Но, может, чтобы выжить и спасти ту часть себя, которая была утрачена, оно того стоило, нет?

Как сказал Уинстон Черчилль: _Если идёшь сквозь ад – иди не останавливаясь._  
И тогда, рано или поздно, оставишь его позади.

*****

Разбитым.  
Разорванным надвое.  
Растерянным.  
Уставшим.  
Бессильным.  
Вот, как чувствовал себя Курт.

Первое воспоминание пришло непрошенным.  
Оно набросилось на него с силой урагана, сшибая с ног и разбивая на мелкие осколки.

Все же остальные Курт искал, почти взывал к ним, заставляя себя вспоминать.  
Он продолжал перебирать фотографии на столе и те документы и отчеты, такие холодные и формальные.  
Бёрт и Себастиан пытались урезонить его.  
Он уже потерял сознание один раз, и они были напуганы до смерти его реакцией.

Он дрожал.  
Плакал.  
Иногда вслух добавлял детали сцен, которых они не понимали.

Даже Мадлен был напугана.  
Да, она хотела спровоцировать какую-то реакцию, чтобы закончить этот бессмысленный спектакль, который её сын продолжал разыгрывать, это верно, и, возможно, неосознанно она оставила документы на виду тем самым вечером, когда Курт был в её доме, чтобы он их увидел.  
И, возможно, поэтому, всё так же подсознательно, направила его позвонить именно из кабинета.  
Чтобы он узнал.  
Но она никогда не вызвала бы намеренно подобную боль в сердце того, кто и так уже столько выстрадал.  
Даже если речь шла о сердце Курта.

Мадлен часто перечитывала то, что сотворили с этими двумя мальчиками по определённой причине: чтобы запечатлеть в памяти, до чего способен дойти человек, ведомый тупой злобой и ненавистью, и, самое главное, чтобы напомнить себе, каким родителем она никогда не хотела бы быть.

Нет, она бы никогда не сделала этого намеренно.  
Но, говоря начистоту, Курта в тот момент совершенно не интересовало, по чьей вине эти листы попали к нему в руки.  
Потому что теперь, всё чего он хотел, было – знать.  
Всё, от начала и до конца.

Но, прежде всего, он хотел узнать о них с Блейном.  
О тех Курте и Блейне, которые смотрели на него с фотографий.  
Которые казались счастливыми и влюблёнными.  
Вместе.

И не имело значения, если придётся пройти сквозь ад, чтобы вернуть их обратно.  
Он готов был рискнуть.

*****

Множество рук прикасалось к нему. Их было слишком много.  
И их прикосновения не были мягкими, но жадными и злыми.  
Эти руки толкали его, били, прижимали к полу, срывая одежду, словно бумажные клочья.

Как он попал в этот ад?  
Курта продолжал мучить этот вопрос.

В тот вечер он получил сообщение от Блейна, в котором тот просил немедленно встретиться с ним в его доме на озере для срочного разговора.  
Курт бросился туда, решив, что у него снова возникли проблемы с отцом, после избиения неделю назад.  
В этом не было ничего ни нового, ни неожиданного, учитывая намерение Блейна объявить ему, что отправится в Нью-Йорк с Куртом по окончании средней школы, а не в Принстон, как хотел отец.  
Но прибыв на место, он обнаружил в доме только одного мужчину и никаких следов Блейна.

Курт вспомнил, что видел его однажды во время ужина у Андерсонов, в тот единственный раз, когда он был дома у Блейна одновременно с его родителями.  
Он помнил также, как этот человек не сводил с него глаз в тот вечер, из-за чего Блейн разнервничался, и дело едва не дошло до новой ссоры с отцом, поскольку тот был одним из его наиболее крупных инвесторов.  
Отец Блейна даже доверял ему иногда собственный Бьюик, по рассказам Блейна, поэтому Курта не слишком удивило, что у него были ключи от его дома на озере.  
Дома, который использовался почти исключительно деловыми партнёрами отца Блейна, на самом деле.  
А также Блейном и Куртом.

Вероятно поэтому, когда мужчина сказал, что тоже ждёт Блейна, чтобы передать ему бумаги для отца, Курт поверил и спокойно вошёл в дом.  
Ведь никогда не думаешь, что худшее может случиться именно с тобой, правильно?  
Особенно в месте, что хранит столько счастливых воспоминаний.

И тот человек казался довольно милым и вежливым. Хотя, возможно, немного слишком щедрым на комплименты.  
Когда он предложил ему выпить бокал кока-колы в ожидании Блейна, Курт согласился не задумываясь, обеспокоенный тем, что же его парень собирался сказать и погруженный в приятные воспоминания, связанные с этим домом.  
Мужчина, однако, продолжал петь ему дифирамбы, глядя на него как на стаканчик мороженого в жаркий день.  
Он был хорош собой, и, в других обстоятельствах, возможно, Курт бы даже почувствовал себя польщённым.  
Но в тот момент всё это вызывало только досаду, потому что из-за этой чрезмерной настойчивости мужчина производил впечатление скользкого типа.  
Классический стареющий плэйбой с карманами набитыми деньгами, уверенный, что может получить всё что хочет и когда хочет.  
Курт чувствовал себя в его обществе неловко и задавался вопросом, куда делся Блейн.  
Андерсон опаздывал уже почти на двадцать минут, а он никогда не опаздывал.  
Если только снова не вмешался его отец.

Эта мысль привела Курта в состояние крайней тревоги, заставляя гадать, не избил ли отец Блейна опять.  
Пока беспокойство постепенно росло в нём, Курт заметил, что его напиток горчит, и оставил его на журнальном столике, не допив.  
Затем он вынул из кармана телефон, чтобы связаться с Блейном и выяснить, где он, и встал с дивана, собираясь выйти в поисках уединения.

Он сразу понял, что что-то не так.  
Голова кружилась.  
По телу расползлась предательская слабость.  
Курт попытался сделать шаг вперёд, но в результате лишь беспомощно упал на диван.

Его до того момента весьма обходительный собеседник тут же оказался рядом и, вынув из его рук телефон, положил себе в карман.  
Курту это совершенно не понравилось, как не понравилось и то, как рука мужчины нахально опустилась ему на бедро, едва тот подошёл.  
Он попытался оттолкнуть её, но ему не хватило сил, и его руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела.  
Остальное помнилось смутно.  
Только гадкий шёпот над ухом: «Трахать тебя будет одно удовольствие».  
И ещё страх, который он испытал, услышав эти слова – его Курт отлично помнил.

И помнил также, что в какой-то момент, когда тот мерзкий тип целовал его шею, расстёгивая рубашку, он смог выдавить лишь слабое «нет», которое и сам с трудом расслышал. Затем он увидел ещё четверых мужчин, вошедших через заднюю дверь.  
Они были заметно пьяны и смеялись как кретины.

Так значит, это была ловушка?  
Ловушка для него?  
А Блейн, то сообщение... его отправил действительно он?  
Боже, Блейн тоже был там?

Курт утратил способность думать и видеть, когда шершавая вонючая рука закрыла ему глаза.  
Пока другие в четыре руки продолжали касаться и раздевать его, он снова спросил себя, где сейчас был Блейн.  
Он ведь был далеко от этого места, верно?  
Затем один из тех мужчин поцеловал его, и от него несло ромом и колой.  
И сигаретами, возможно, марихуаной.  
Курт хотел бы отпихнуть его, укусить, закричать. Сделать хоть что-нибудь вместо того, чтобы беспомощно оставаться в их полной власти.  
Но он не мог сделать ничего из этого.  
Несколько рук держали его за плечи.  
А когда рот первого типа сменился другим, с запахом водки, он попытался сопротивляться и стиснул губы, но мощная пощечина заставила его застонать от боли.  
После чего рот пахший водкой вернулся, но теперь к этому вкусу примешивался металлический привкус крови.  
Его крови, вероятно.  
Это был вкус смерти, он знал.

Он не стал задаваться вопросом, что произойдёт, когда с него сорвали даже боксеры вслед за всем остальным и бросили животом вниз на пол.  
Он и так знал.  
Он понял.  
Он хотел кричать.  
Бороться.  
Выразить свой страх и всё своё отвращение. 

Но он не мог.  
И это было самым худшим.  
То, что он вынужден был переносить всё, не имея даже возможности сопротивляться.

Курт ощутил на себе тяжесть одного из тех мужчин.  
Услышал звук расстёгивающейся молнии.  
Он почувствовал укусы и поцелуи на своей коже.  
И ему захотелось умереть.

Он услышал: «Да, Билл, поскачи на этой круглой попке, заставь его кричать. Только и нам что-нибудь оставь, приятель!» – и его затошнило.

Единственное, что он ещё мог – плакать.  
Это он и сделал.

Когда этот монстр начал входить в него, кряхтя от усилий, без подготовки, буквально разрывая надвое, Курт закричал.

Он кричал в своей голове, потому что рот не слушался.

Он кричал «Нет!»  
Кричал «Хватит!»  
Он звал на помощь.  
Но не сумел издать ни звука.  
И разорвано пополам было не только его тело, но и душа.

Где был Блейн?  
Он был далеко оттуда, правда?  
Правда?  
Блейн, что...

_...– Давай, маленький шажок. Только один, – сказал он ласковым тихим голосом, который предназначался только ему._

_Да.  
Блейн.  
Это он был мужчиной из его счастливых снов.  
Теперь Курт видел это._

_Придерживая его за поясницу, он направлял его, и Курт мог ощущать тепло его рук даже через ткань рубашки._

_– Ты доверяешь мне? – спросил Блейн._

_– Всегда, – ответил Курт немедленно, и это была правда._

_Он бы доверил Блейну собственную жизнь, потому что Блейн успел стать его жизнью._

_В тот день Курт был по-настоящему счастлив.  
Это должен был быть их первый раз.  
И дом у озера был в их полном распоряжении._

_Они уже спали вместе, разумеется, и много раз.  
Практически каждый раз, когда родители Блейна уезжали по делам, и он оставался один в этом огромном доме, Курт ночевал с ним.  
Приходилось врать отцу, говоря, что он идёт спать к Мерседес.  
Но он ни за что не отказался бы от того удивительного ощущения, когда мог просыпаться в объятиях своего парня.  
Своего восхитительного парня._

_В те ночи они, конечно же, прикасались друг к дугу, и весьма откровенно.  
И их поцелуи были отнюдь не целомудренными и зачастую переходили в откровенные оральные ласки.  
Желание, что они испытывали, было настолько сильным, что было невозможно для них держаться на расстоянии в таком тесном пространстве.  
В конце концов, им было по семнадцать.  
Гормоны диктовали правила.  
Любовь вела их.  
Однако они ждали, когда оба буду готовы к большему, чтобы всё было идеально.  
Блейн хотел, чтобы Курт, для которого всего несколько месяцев назад максимумом эротики было постое прикосновение кончиков пальцев, чувствовал себя комфортно.  
И, надо сказать, он приложил немало усилий, чтобы помочь ему расслабиться.  
Что прекрасно ему удалось._

_– Тогда открой глаза, Курт. Не бойся, открой глаза, – сказал Блейн, осторожно снимая повязку с его глаз._

_И Курт открыл глаза и... застыл.  
От истинного счастья. _

_Постель была устлана лепестками красных роз, а вся комната заставлена ароматическими свечами.  
Всё было великолепно._

_Может, это и было наибанальнейшим из клише, Курт признавал, но он мечтал, чтобы его первый раз был именно таким.  
Он немного отстранил от себя руки Блейна, который всё ещё обнимал его сзади, и повернулся, чтобы поцеловать его._

_Губы Блейна всегда пахли корицей и клубникой.  
Дождём и мокрой травой.  
У губ Блейна был привкус рая.  
И по мере того как поцелуй становился все более горячим, Курт почувствовал в нём вкус… их._

_Это был вкус, который он никогда не хотел бы потерять, вкус, что заставлял его чувствовать себя живым.  
Вкус, который... _

... делал всё липким и горьким.  
Вкус у него во рту был смесью слёз и желчи.  
Он смутно припоминал, что в какой-то момент его стошнило.  
По пути, пока его переносили в эту комнату.  
В одну из многих шикарных комнат для гостей в доме Мадлен.

Курт услышал голоса Себастиана и его отца, которые тихо переговаривались где-то рядом с кроватью.  
Они переживали за него – из-за того, что он опять потерял сознание.  
Они вызвали врача, но не знали, что ещё могут сделать.

Курт хотел бы сказать им, что вполне нормально потерять сознание, если вдруг вспоминаешь ощущение, когда тебя будто разрывают надвое, или каково это чувствовать, что тебя насилуют и используют как куклу, будучи не в состоянии отреагировать никоим образом.  
Не иметь сил попросить о помощи, или кричать, или попытаться защищаться.  
Не владеть собой, но быть просто пустой оболочкой, которую другие могут использовать для удовлетворения своих прихотей.

И тем более было нормально отключиться, если сознание заполняют все те прекрасные эмоции, которыми его буквально накрыло при воспоминании о его первом разе.  
Его первом разе с Блейном.

Его воспоминания были похожи на маятник противоречивых эмоций, которые выбивали почву из-под ног.

Действительно, всё было так, как говорили они.  
Это был ад, который, возможно, он не был готов пережить заново.

Но ему нужно было продолжить это путешествие.

Стоило пройти сквозь этот ад, если потом он сумеет вернуть хоть четверть тех прекрасных эмоций.  
Поэтому он снова закрыл глаза, в надежде, что тьма вскоре поглотит его и одарит новыми видениями.

*****

Курт не очень помнил как оказался на диване-кровати, теперь разложенном, под вторым мужчиной, который долбился в него жёстко и безжалостно.  
Первый кончил довольно быстро, но этот казался более выносливым.  
Как и в первый раз, они даже не подумали подготовить его.  
Да теперь это было всё равно уже бесполезно.  
В какой-то момент Курт почувствовал, как что-то жидкое стекает у него по ногам, и был уверен, что это кровь.  
Они не использовали презервативов, насколько он мог понять.

Он хотел драться, кричать, кастрировать этих монстров своими руками.  
А потом блевать от отвращения.

Но он не мог.  
Он ничем не мог выразить свою боль и протест, кроме как слабым, повторяющимся «нет».

Он был безвольной куклой в их руках.  
Должно быть, его накачали наркотиками, сейчас ему это было ясно.  
Жаль только, что наркотик притуплял ощущения, да, но не блокировал чувств, не мешал слышать каждое слово, каждый звук, который те твари издавали.  
Возможно, то, чем его напоили, смягчало немного боль.  
Но учитывая, что он всё равно чувствовал, будто его разрывают надвое, Курт не знал, как это воспринимать.

Когда и второй кончил с непристойным стоном, рухнув на него всем весом, Курт подумал, что, может быть, всё закончилось.

Затем, однако, пришёл черёд третьего.  
Который резко вошёл в него безо всякой предварительной подготовки, точно так же, как и другие.  
И всё началось заново.  
Его руки бродили по спине Курта, царапали кожу, впивались в бёдра, чтобы приподнять для более глубокого проникновения.  
Как будто он был резиновой куклой.

И именно так чувствовал себя Курт в тот момент.  
Разбитым.  
Вывернутым наизнанку.  
Использованным.  
Пустой оболочкой без каких-либо чувств.

Эти грубые прикосновения были не только насилием его тела, но и души.  
Это животное, которое толкалось в него снова и снова, издавая отвратительные звуки, заставляло его чувствовать себя вещью.  
Ничего не стоящей вещью.

Не как Блейн.  
Да, прикосновения Блейна, мысли о Блейне, голос Блейна...  
Блейн, словно якорь, удерживал его в этой жизни.  
Счастливые воспоминания уносили его оттуда.

 

Прикосновения Блейна были...  
... ласковыми, нежными и немного робкими.  
Когда он раздевал Курта, Блейн, казалось, боялся сделать что-то не так или, возможно, обидеть его.  
И его руки дрожали.

Курт мог чувствовать эту лёгкую дрожь на собственной коже.  
Словно он имел власть над этим великолепным парнем, который стоял напротив, и который спас его, как только один человек может спасти другого.  
Возможно, он чувствовал это, потому что точно такую же власть Блейн имел над ним.

И тогда он решил прогнать этот страх нежным поцелуем.  
Затем осторожно коснулся рук Блейна, сопровождая его движения, пока тот продолжал раздевать его.  
Чтобы придать ему мужества и дать почувствовать, что он с ним…  
Именно там, где хотел и должен был быть.

Их руки, сплетённые вместе.  
Для Курта не было ничего более совершенного и правильного.  
Они заставляли его чувствовать себя в безопасности, дарили тепло и уверенность.

*****

Что ещё Курт отчётливо помнил, так это запах крови.

Когда Курт пришёл в себя – в его сне – он по-прежнему лежал на диване, но в доме царила тишина, и он больше не видел Блейна.  
Но этот металлический запах пронизывал всё.  
Он был на нём, на мебели.  
В воздухе вокруг него.

Он понял, что может немного двигаться.  
Голова была словно в тумане, и каждая клеточка тела отзывалась болью, но двигаться он мог.  
Что по наивности немедленно и сделал.

Боль, которая до этого окутывала его мягким коконом, буквально взорвалась, едва он совершил это небольшое движение.  
Курт вскрикнул, и это был первый звук, который он смог издать за всю ночь.  
И благодаря этому же движению он получил ещё кое-что в дополнение к осознанию, что состояние его было хуже, чем Курту казалось под действием наркотика.

Теперь он мог видеть Блейна.  
Тот лежал на полу перед ним.  
Обнаженный, за исключением пары лоскутков разодранной одежды.  
Его лицо было по-прежнему повернуто к Курту.  
И Курт догадался, что он продолжал смотреть на него, и беспокоиться до конца.  
В тот момент, однако, глаза его были закрыты.  
И он был неузнаваем.

Он вспомнил, что Блейна били гораздо больше, чем его самого.  
Долго и жестоко.

Потом его раздели, и хотя один из них сказал: «Андерсон убьёт нас, если мы сделаем это», они всё равно изнасиловали его, один за другим, как до этого сделали с ним. Кто-то заметил только: «Андерсону насрать на сына. Он сам его использует только как боксёрскую грушу. Мы окажем ему услугу, если преподадим урок этому мелкому педику. И потом, двадцать миллионов, которые мы платим ему за дело, должны покрыть этот бонус к обещанному развлечению. А теперь заткнись и трахни его, потрясная задница, гарантирую». 

Двадцать миллионов.  
Стало быть, такова была цифра, в которую Андерсон оценил невинность и счастье своего сына и его парня? 

Курт вспомнил, что Блейн всё время, пока им пользовались словно куклой, повторял ему: «Закрой глаза, Курт», а они продолжали бить его, чтобы заставить замолчать.  
Вспомнил, что в какой-то момент, когда боль, вероятно, стала слишком сильной, чтобы говорить, он протянул Курту руку открытой ладонью вниз.  
Словно хотел сказать: «Видишь? Я здесь для тебя и всегда буду».  
Курту так хотелось протянуть ему свою в ответ и, пусть даже самое слабое движение вызвало головокружение и резкую боль, он обнаружил, что, похоже, это у него могло получиться.  
Возможно, потому что сейчас эффект препарата немного уменьшился, но он мог сделать это.  
Хотя бы это было в его силах.  
Поэтому он так и сделал.  
Вытянул руку, насколько мог.  
Ладонью вверх, учитывая, что ладонь Блейна была повёрнута вниз.  
Этого было недостаточно, чтобы их руки могли коснуться друг друга, но это не имело значения.  
Это делали их души, связанные через взгляды.

Блейн произнёс одними губами: «Я люблю тебя».  
С его уст не сорвалось ни единого звука, который бы те монстры, что продолжали бить и насиловать его, могли уловить и замарать в своей подлой тупой жестокости.  
Не раздалось ни звука, и когда Курт ответил: «И я люблю тебя».

Но сила этого чувства всё равно заполнила комнату, затмевая жестокость и согревая их сердца.

Это были _они_ , даже в тот момент.  
Всё ещё _они_ , несмотря ни на что.

Курт помнил, что затем он начал плакать, потому что не мог больше вынести этого зрелища, не мог видеть, как его Блейна оскверняют, унижают, используют и избивают.  
Он ненавидел себя за то, что ничего не мог сделать, чтобы спасти его.  
Тогда Блейн закрыл глаза, потому что вид слёз Курта способен был сломить его больше, чем то, что делали эти звери.

Он передал ему любовь.  
И надежду.  
Но теперь он устал.

Тогда Курт тоже сомкнул веки и скользнул в тёмное небытиё, унося с собой все эти чувства.

Только для того, чтобы очнуться всё там же, ещё более слабым и с ноющей тупой болью во всём теле.  
А Блейн, казавшийся одной сплошной раной, неподвижно лежал перед ним.

– Блейн, – позвал он его слабо и не узнал собственного голоса в хриплом скрежете, который сорвался с его растерзанных губ.

Но он не ответил.  
Да и как бы он мог?  
Вокруг него растеклась лужа крови, и его много раз били по голове, в том числе, и ногами.  
Кроме того, Курт не знал, насколько далеко эти монстры зашли с ним после того, как он сам потерял сознание.

Казалось, Блейн пострадал гораздо сильнее, чем он.  
Так что, Курт должен был что-то сделать.  
Но что?  
Стоило ему пошевелиться, и словно тысячи ножей пронзали его тело.

Мобильник у него отняли, а домашний телефон был слишком далеко, чтобы он сумел добраться туда.  
Но он должен был.  
И неважно, какую адскую боль причиняли движения.  
Он должен был спасти Блейна.

Только вот, он был слаб, так чертовски слаб.  
Слишком, чтобы можно было списать это только на наркотик, который, казалось, почти закончил своё действие.

Когда он услышал, как чей-то голос зовёт его по имени, то подумал, что это всего лишь сон, тщетная надежда.  
В краткое мгновение чистого ужаса он подумал, что те монстры вернулись, но вряд ли они знали, как его зовут.  
Для них он был только задницей для траха.  
Поэтому Курт не стал заострять внимания на голосе и попытался добраться до телефона, несмотря на боль и слабость.

Тут его снова окликнули.  
И на сей раз он узнал голос.

Он успел только подумать: «Спасибо!», но не Богу, потому что Бог не мог существовать. Не после всего, что пришлось выстрадать Блейну.  
А потом он позволил тьме вновь затянуть его в свои глубины без пространства и времени, надеясь, что сможет забыть, надеясь забыть то, что они сделали с его Блейном прямо у него на глазах, пока он был вынужден бессильно наблюдать, как его оскверняют, смеясь над его попыткой спасти своего парня. Курт хотел забыть, как Блейн кричал от боли – и он действительно кричал, потому что его не оглушили наркотиками – но, несмотря на это, думал о Курте.  
Его избивали и насиловали, а он думал о Курте. И Курт просто хотел забыть то, что сделали с его Блейном.  
Он смог бы жить со всем остальным, но не с этим.

Курт чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не сумел предостеречь его, и плакал.  
Он закрыл глаза, надеясь забыть это, но проваливаясь в сон, не знал ещё, что так и случится.  
Что разум защитит его, унося прочь всё это.  
И Блейна тоже.

Он не знал этого, иначе сделал бы что-нибудь, что угодно, чтобы противостоять сну, продолжая смотреть на это обезображенное почти до неузнаваемости лицо, которое так любил.  
Но он не знал.  
Встревоженный знакомый голос становился всё ближе, и Курт поддался тёмной пучине небытия, а по его лицу продолжали литься горячие слезы...

_... счастья.  
Курт плакал, потому что чувствовал себя любимым._

_Парни стояли под тёплыми струями душа, Блейн мыл ему волосы, а он думал, что никогда не мог даже мечтать о таком счастье.  
Но потом он сидел за столом, наблюдая как Блейн, пританцовывая по кухне, готовит ему завтрак, и в заботе, которую он вкладывал в это, видел всю его любовь.  
И вот тут Курт почувствовал, что может коснуться пальцем неба._

_Знать, что ты так любим, было удивительно.  
И пусть отец Блейна утром позвонил сыну и приказал освободить дом у озера до обеда, разрушая таким образом их планы повторить вскоре их занятия любовью, всё было и продолжало быть идеальным._

_Так что, да, Курт плакал, потому что был счастлив.  
По-настоящему счастлив.  
И ещё он плакал, потому что Блейн принадлежал ему, а он принадлежал Блейну, и это останется так навсегда..._

Это должно было остаться так.  
Да, именно так.  
Я и Блейн.  
Навсегда.  
Почему я забыл?  
Почему?

 

… и слезы не хотели останавливаться.

– Почему вы мне ничего не сказали? – спросил он тогда отца, прилегшего в кровати рядом с ним, одной рукой прижимая его к себе, а другой поглаживая по голове, как в те времена, когда он был ребёнком. 

Бёрт слегка вздрогнул.  
– Мы хотели защитить тебя.  
Но Курту этого было недостаточно.  
Он потерял слишком многое, чтобы удовольствоваться этим.

Курт был зол, потому что ему лгали, да.  
Потому что он ещё не всё вспомнил.  
Он был зол, потому что Блейн отпустил его.  
Но ещё больше он злился на самого себя, за то, что отпустил Блейна.

Да, если идёшь через ад, единственный способ выйти из него – это продолжать идти.

Но когда ад остаётся позади, что происходит?  
Ты всё тот же, что и раньше?  
Или ты стал кем-то совершенно другим?

Может быть, если повезёт, ты станешь лучше.  
А если повезёт ещё больше, ты станешь гораздо сильнее.

*****

Видеть.  
Это не то же самое что смотреть.  
Смотрящий может и не видеть.  
Тому кто видит, иногда необязательно смотреть.

И сейчас Курт видел.

В конце концов, Курт провел три дня и три ночи в той комнате, в состоянии полудрёмы, перемежающемся частыми обмороками.

Он попытался было поесть, но, когда сделал это, яркий образ одного из тех монстров, что бил Блейна, чтобы поставить его на колени, а затем принялся бить его снова, когда понял, что в таком плачевном состоянии он в любом случае не мог бы взять в рот ничего, застал Курта совершенно врасплох, и он вынужден был побежать в туалет, где его немедленно вырвало.

Он отказывался от еды в течение следующих двух дней.  
И провёл всё время, пытаясь вспомнить.  
Ещё.

И теперь Курт видел.

Он не знал ещё многого, чего-то не помнил.  
Но он видел.

Какие-то пробелы он заполнял с помощью рассказов Бастиана и Бёрта, и постепенно научился раздвигать занавеси, зашторивавшие большую часть его сознания, чтобы увидеть ужас, скрывавшийся за ними.

По прошествии этих трёх дней он вернулся домой с Себастианом и отцом.  
И заперся в спальне.

Он согласился встретиться с психологом, но не сразу.  
Согласился поесть, но только бульон с сухарями.  
Он не хотел никого видеть.

Ни Финна, ни Сантану, которым рассказали всё сразу, и которые провели остаток недели, сидя на ковре в гостиной, ожидая, когда Курт будет готов.

Говорить.  
Наорать на них.  
Принять их помощь.  
Или просто позволить им любить себя, в чём они оба отчаянно нуждались.

Финна новости потрясли.  
Он ничего не знал и ни о чём не догадывался.  
Месяцами он воспринимал ночные крики брата только как раздражающий побочный эффект аварии.  
И не подозревал, что за ними крылся весь тот ад.

Хадсон возненавидел Бёрта за то, то тот ему не рассказал.  
Как возненавидел и свою мать, которая примчалась в Нью-Йорк, в свою очередь, едва узнав о случившемся, за то, что сочла, будто он не в силах был помочь Курту в тот момент.

Он знал о скандале семейства Андерсон в общих чертах.  
Читал некоторые статьи, как и все в своё время.  
И точно так же, как и все, в своё время, отнёсся ко всему с некоторой лёгкостью.  
Сотрудники, которых продавали как жертвенных животных клиентам для заключения сделки, и которых заставляли потом молчать посредством угроз и денег.  
У каждого была своя теория о том, как можно и нужно было прекратить этот беспредел задолго до этого.  
Многие полагали, что сын был заодно с отцом.  
Финн был среди них.

Он считал, что после многих лет насилия, если бы Блейн донёс на отца раньше, то мог бы спасти много жизней.  
Ведь за обвинениями сына Андерсона последовали ещё восемь.  
Как если бы своим мужеством, он открыл ящик Пандоры, который и не ждал другого, чтобы выпустить наружу свои ужасы. 

Теперь Финн видел среди тех покалеченных жизней и жизнь собственного брата и хотел бы ненавидеть Блейна за это.  
Но не мог.

Не после того, как Бёрт рассказал ему о том, что он пытался сделать, чтобы помочь ему и что он сделал затем, чтобы заставить напавших на Курта заплатить за содеянное.

Финн позвонил Рейчел, чтобы рассказать ей всё.  
Но она с ходу принялась расписывать свой триумфальный лондонский тур, так что, в результате, он не сказал ничего.  
Он позвонил ей, потому что хотел, чтобы она была рядом в тот момент.  
Но Рэйчел теперь жила в своём мире, а ему сейчас следовало заботиться только о нуждах и потребностях Курта, не её.  
Он знал, что Рэйчел возненавидит его, когда узнает, что случилось с её другом, и ещё больше возненавидит за то, что он ничего ей не сказал.  
И, возможно, тогда между ними всё будет кончено по-настоящему.  
Или нет, может, и тогда всё не закончится, но Финна сейчас это не волновало.

Потому что Курт сейчас видел.  
Что все они, или почти все, лгали ему.  
И Финн мог понять, почему он искал уединения.

Поэтому, однажды вечером, он взял поднос с ужином и настоял на том, что сам отнесёт Курту поесть.  
И хотя Бёрт предупредил, что Курт всё равно ему не откроет, он не передумал.

Курт, однако, не только открыл, но и позволил ему войти.  
И пусть он не смотрел ему в лицо, пока Финн входил и пристраивал поднос на тумбочке, пусть делал вид, что не слышит его вопросов – всё же Курт впустил его.

Финн сел полулёжа рядом с ним, прислонившись к изголовью, как и Курт.  
И просто молча оставался там, пока его брат через некоторое время не начал есть.  
Затем, когда он закончил, вместо того чтобы встать и забрать поднос с посудой, он взял Курта за руку.

Его не удивило, когда Курт попросил его остаться с ним на ночь, потому что не хотел снова провести её наедине со своими воспоминаниями.  
Финн только крепче сжал его руку и сказал просто: «Я здесь, Курт». 

И потом Курт начал говорить.  
О том, что помнил. О том, что случилось.  
Финн не задавал вопросов, а Курт просто говорил то, что приходило ему в голову, не следуя ни хронологическому, ни логическому порядку событий.  
Но это не имело значения.  
Ему нужно было лишь выговориться, и Финн должен был только слушать.  
Что он и делал почти всю ночь.  
Он остался рядом, слушая его перемежающиеся счастливые и тяжёлые воспоминания.  
Даже когда стало слишком, невыносимо, больно, а слёзы так застилали глаза, что он не видел дальше собственного носа.  
Он всё равно остался.  
Потому что Курту нужен был кто-то сильный рядом.  
Курту нужен был его брат.

Когда следующим утром на рассвете, заметно потрясённый и усталый, он вышел из комнаты и заявил, что будет спать вместе с Куртом, пока тот будет нуждаться в этом, никто не возразил.  
Бёрт лишь посмотрел на Финна с отцовской гордостью, чувствуя себя внезапно куда более спокойным.  
А Себастиан просто промолчал.

Он проводил свои ночи на диване-кровати, в то время как Финн занимал его место рядом с Куртом, когда тот хотел этого, или в гостевой комнате Сантаны, когда оставаться там в полном одиночестве становилось слишком тяжело для него.  
Он сделал так много ради Курта в прошлом, он всегда был его единственной опорой, поэтому оказаться сейчас в этой новой роли человека-невидимки не только ранило его, но и заставляло ясно увидеть многие вещи.  
Возможно, впервые.  
В первую очередь, насколько он заблуждался насчёт того, что хоть когда-то имел реальный шанс с Куртом.  
Он спрашивал себя, не ошибся ли во всём, с начала и до конца, во всей этой истории.  
Но не сумел или не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос.

И вот, однажды ночью Курт пришёл к нему.  
Он сказал, что теперь вспомнил – голос, который он слышал, принадлежал ему.  
А значит, он должен был благодарить его за спасение Блейна.  
Прямо так и сказал.

И, по правде говоря, из двоих именно Курт рисковал серьёзнее, так что, в действительности, Себастиан спас Курта.  
Конечно, Блейну тоже досталось, но Курт потерял много крови из-за множества ран, в том числе анальнных, и, если бы Себастиан не появился вовремя, мог умереть от потери крови.  
Но он беспокоился о Блейне.

Впрочем, разве не всегда было так, даже бессознательно, когда Курт его не помнил, но продолжал оставаться напряжённым и неспокойным и никогда не был полностью удовлетворён тем, что получал? Как будто всё было недостаточно для него.  
В том числе, Себастиан, как бы сильно он ни старался.  
Сколько раз нужно было наступать на те же грабли, прежде чем он сможет, наконец, принять всё как данность, и перестать мучиться из-за этого?

– Ты не должен благодарить меня, Курт, и уж точно не за то, что я спас вам жизнь. Я только позвонил в больницу, ничего больше. 

– Это неправда. Я помню, что ты держал меня за руку всё время, пока ждал скорую.

Это было правдой.  
После того, как он прикрыл и его, и Блейна простынями и убедился, что в доме никого больше не было.

– Что ты хочешь узнать, Курт? – спросил он, потому что теперь не строил более иллюзий, и знал, что если Курт пришёл к нему после того как игнорировал в течение почти всей недели, так это только потому, что искал кого-то, кто заполнил бы пробелы, которые он не мог заполнить самостоятельно.

– Откуда ты узнал, что мы были там? – спросил Курт без промедления.  
– Отец Блейна сказал мне, где вы были. Не знаю, почему, я так никогда и не понял этого. Он позвонил мне и сказал, что ты в доме на озере, и что я должен поехать туда забрать тебя. Он сказал, что ты в беде. Я отрывался в Scandals той ночью, и был уже порядочно навеселе. Так что, я позвонил Блейну, и сказал ему то, что его отец сказал мне. Он помчался к тебе, немедля. Позже, поскольку ни Блейн, ни ты не отвечали на мои звонки, а я на тот момент уже здорово психовал, я запрыгнул в машину и отправился искать вас. Их уже не было, когда я приехал. Возможно, они собирались вернуться. И возможно, продолжили бы... 

– Нет, они не планировали возвращаться. Помню, они сказали, что мы были забавными, но теперь они устали. И что после того, как каждый по разу оттрахал мою задницу, никто из них не хотел повторить. Не после того, как они имели Блейна... всю ночь. 

– Господи… Курт, – простонал Себастиан, с трудом поднимаясь с дивана, и его голос был полон чистой боли. – Я должен был приехать сразу же, как только предупредил Блейна. 

– И чего бы ты добился, Себастиан? Они сделали бы с тобой то же, что сделали с нами. Их было пятеро, они были пьяны и обдолбаны, и я под наркотиком не мог сделать ничего, чтобы остановить их. 

– Я должен был быть там, – упрямо повторил Себастиан.

В сущности, это было то, что он испытывал все эти долгие восемь лет.  
Чувство вины за то, что не помог парню, в которого был влюблён, и своему лучшему другу.  
Как тогда, так и после.  
Потому что Блейна захватил вихрь мести и жертвоприношения, который унёс его далеко от Лаймы, а Курт… Курт ничего не помнил.  
На самом деле, Бастиан снова начал чувствовать себя полезным только уже в Нью-Йорке, когда начал спать с Куртом и стал свидетелем постоянных ночных кошмаров.

– Тебе не следует спать на этом диване с больной ногой. Здесь не может быть удобно, – сказал Курт, неожиданно меняя тему.

– Я всю неделю сплю здесь, Курт, ты только сейчас заметил? – выпалил зло Себастиан, но тут же, устыдившись за срыв, сказал: – Прости. 

– Нет, ты прав. Идём со мной.

– Почему?

– Потому что ты должен спать на кровати, а мне нужен мой друг рядом сегодня ночью. 

Так вот значит, как обстояли дела…  
Ему просто нужен был его друг.  
Себастиан согласно кивнул и послушно последовал за Куртом в их комнату.  
В ту комнату, где они разделили многие важные моменты.  
Их первый раз.  
Тысячи проектов на совместное будущее.  
Только неделю назад они снова занимались любовью впервые после пробуждения Бастиана на этой же самой кровати, и он думал, что всё вернулось на свои места.  
Но сейчас он понимал, что это было не так и что это не зависело только от новых воспоминаний Курта.

Тем не менее, он лёг рядом с ним.  
И когда Курт сказал: «Только… обними меня, Себастиан», – он послушался, не произнося ни слова и не прося ни о чём большем.

Наконец, он сделал только то, что было нужно Курту, и сделал это только для него.  
И Курт...  
Он позволил обнимать себя всю ночь.

Но на этот раз Себастиан не питал иллюзий, что это может что-то значить.  
Он знал, что это было не так, больше нет.  
Он просто делал то, что делал в течение долгих пяти лет, но с другим сердцем.  
Он был ему другом.

Себастиан проклинал себя за то, что прогнал Блейна.  
И за то, что убедил Бёрта помочь ему в этом, и в том, что, разрушить все мосты между ним и Куртом было единственно верным решением, потому что для него присутствие Блейна могло обернуться бедой.  
Он ненавидел себя за то, что всё ещё был в состоянии манипулировать людьми.  
Даже такими сильными и цельными натурами, как Бёрт.

Рядом с Куртом должен был быть Блейн в этом аду.  
Чёрт возьми!!! А с Блейном должен был быть рядом Курт в своё время.

Но по его вине это опять было не так.

Себастиан пытался связаться с Блейном.  
Но тот не отвечал на его звонки, вероятно, удалял электронную почту, не читая, и Тэд поступал точно так же.  
И кто мог бы их винить?  
Видимо он этого заслужил.  
К чёрту! Он этого заслужил, без всякого сомнения.

В другое время он, возможно, догадался бы позвонить Нику или Джеффу, или даже Фейт, чтобы они связались с Блейном вместо него и сообщили о произошедшем.  
Но беспокойство за Курта лишало его сейчас способности здраво мыслить.

– Я не защитил Блейна в ту ночь, – сказал вдруг Курт сонным голосом.

Себастиана поразили эти слова и их смысл.

И он сказал только:  
– Я не защитил ни тебя, ни его, так что победа за мной в этом конкурсе засранцев, Курт. 

Но тот его не услышал, потому что уже заснул.

В этот момент Себастиан понял кое-что важное.  
Курт теперь видел, да.  
Многое.  
Но он видел ещё не всё.  
Вероятно, ему потребуется на это больше времени.

Зато Себастиан видел, действительно видел самого себя в первый раз за многие годы.  
И то, что он понял про себя той ночью, совершенно ему не понравилось.

*****

После того, как дамбы пали, и ярость воды завершила свою работу, разрушив, очистив, утащив с собой всё, что встретилось ей на пути, остаётся только одно.

Оплакать то, что ты потерял.  
Подсчитать ущерб.  
И приняться за восстановление разрушенного.

Самое главное, чему теперь Курт должен был научиться, это отделить то, что он считал правдой, от того, что было ей на самом деле.

Наши чувства первыми говорят нам, кто мы такие, что мы должны и можем сделать. Но разум, наши воспоминания – именно они указывают нам направление, сопровождают нас в пути, в который мы решили отправиться, они говорят нам, кем мы хотим быть, откуда пришли и куда хотим направиться.

Курт был потерян, потому что он потерял часть самого себя.  
Он должен был пройти этот ад, чтобы найти её.  
И он делал это.  
На свой страх и риск.

Со временем, возможно, он сумеет себя простить.  
Сумеет узнать себя заново.

Оставив ад позади, со временем, он вернёт себя прежнего, того, что утратил.

И, возможно, вместе с ним ему удастся вернуть и Блейна.


	23. Смятение. Часть 1.

Говорят, то, что не убивает, делает нас сильнее.  
Это одна из великих истин жизни.  
Как, впрочем, правда и то, что иногда это сильно сбивает с толку.  
Смятение.  
В дни, которые последовали за страшными воспоминаниями Курта, даже воздух, казалось, был им пропитан.  
И не только для Курта.  
Хотя, безусловно, он был запутан и растерян больше всех.

Например, он до сих пор не понимал, как брату удалось убедить его.  
Но приходилось признать, что это оказалось не так сложно, как он себе представлял.  
Более того.  
После довольно сложного нового начала ему достаточно скоро удалось освоиться с ситуацией.  
Дело в том, что ему нужно было поговорить.  
Но с кем-то, кто не перебивал бы его каждые две минуты, чтобы сказать, что он не должен так винить себя, и всё тому подобное.

И женщина, сидевшая перед ним, была вовсе не так плоха, как он думал.  
Лет пятидесяти на вид, худощавая, хорошо одетая и приятно пахнущая – именно такому человеку чисто инстинктивно Курт готов был довериться.  
Хотя за последние двадцать дней он успел усвоить, а точнее, вспомнить, что доверять кому-то, только исходя из его внешности, не самая лучшая идея.  
Но эта женщина говорила тихим голосом, сидела ровно, и, что имело для него первостепенное значение в те дни, не забрасывала нескромными вопросами, задавая только те, которые помогали ему ухватить утерянную нить разговора и добраться до сути.  
И, главное, не смотрела с озабоченным видом, ожидая нового внезапного кризиса.  
Даже, если, по правде сказать, ему практически не удавалось заглянуть ей в глаза, потому что она отводила взгляд или опускала голову, записывая что-то в свою тетрадь, что немного его нервировало.

Отец всегда говорил, что в глазах можно увидеть душу человека.  
Если он должен доверять такую важную часть себя этой женщине, по крайней мере, Курт хотел бы заглянуть ей в глаза, чтобы понять её душу.

Вообще, он не очень-то и хотел этого.  
Это Финн убедил его пойти к ней.

В те дни брат повёл себя с ним наилучшим образом.  
Он не оставлял его одного ни на минуту, слушал, не задавая вопросов, на которые Курт ещё не был готов ответить.  
И когда стало совсем тяжко, именно он заставил его реагировать.  
Он вынудил его встать с кровати, собрать всё своё мужество и разобраться с ситуацией, как должен был это сделать давным-давно, если бы не забыл.  
И всё это время брат не отпускал его руку

Курт спрашивал себя, был ли кто-то похожий рядом с Блейном в своё время.  
Он спрашивал себя, как отреагировала его семья, когда они узнали о случившемся.  
Приняли они его сторону или сторону его отца?  
Да, он видел мать и брата Блейна, и то, что он наблюдал в их доме, было любовью в чистом виде, но было ли это так же и восемь лет назад?  
Все эти вопросы не оставляли его в покое.

Поэтому Финн достал для него старые газеты, которые прислал ему из Лаймы Пак, чтобы помочь брату отчётливее представить, через что прошёл Блейн.  
Предварительно поругавшись с Себастианом, который настаивал, что Курту достаточно своей боли, чтобы взваливать на себя ещё и страдания Блейна.

И это действительно было так.  
Но Курт должен был знать, и Финн, казалось, был единственным, кто понимал его.

Он пытался объяснить это другим.  
Однажды вечером, он рассказал отцу, Финну, Себастиану и Сантане всё, что помнил.

Его отец заплакал.  
И в какой-то момент ударил кулаком по столу, разбив стоявший там стакан вдребезги и поранив ладонь осколками, чем напугал сына насмерть.  
Когда Курт подбежал к нему, чтобы взглянуть на рану, он сказал, что никогда на самом деле не понимал.  
Он слушал Блейна во время процесса, но не осознавал по-настоящему масштаб того, что выстрадал Курт.  
Хотя медицинские заключения говорили ясно, как и двенадцать швов, которые пришлось наложить Курту, чтобы остановить анальное кровотечение, он не понимал по-настоящему.

И даже слов Блейна, который рассказал о том, что видел и о том, что сделали с ним, оказалось недостаточно.  
То, что он рассказал, было ужасно, да, но это было не то же самое.  
Блейн не видел, что сделали с Куртом, только результаты, и уже одно это подействовало на Бёрта.  
Представлять причины всего этого было ужасно.  
Услышать, что в то время как его сын был без сознания, один из них снова изнасиловал его только затем, чтобы продемонстрировать полуживому от побоев Блейну, что он не сумел спасти никого и ничего – это убило его в тот день в зале суда.

Курт об этом последнем насилии не помнил.  
Но теперь он помнил всё остальное, и для Бёрта было нескончаемым кошмаром слышать из уст сына, что он пережил.  
Курт понимал его.  
Ему тоже было ужасно узнать об этом новом насилии, которому он не был свидетелем.

Но Блейн, да.

Какие нечеловеческие страдания испытал он после той ночи?  
Курт продолжал спрашивать об этом себя и других, но не получал ответов.  
По крайней мере, не таких ответов, какие могли бы его удовлетворить.

Сантана в какой-то момент этого повествования встала и убежала, закрывшись в ванной комнате, откуда вышла только тогда, когда Себастиан сообщил ей, что Курт закончил рассказывать.  
Тогда она поспешила обнять его без единого слова.

Они оставались рядом, и за это Курт был им благодарен.  
Но, несмотря на это, друзья продолжали не понимать, почему для него было так важно вернуть весь тот ад, вместо того, чтобы постараться абстрагироваться от него.

Он делал это, чтобы вернуть Блейна, конечно.  
Но он делал это также и чтобы вернуть обратно самого себя.

– Нельзя узнать, сколько боли можешь выдержать, пока не окажешься в ситуации, когда приходится на самом деле вынести куда больше, чем мог себе представить, – ответил Курт на вопрос женщины о его ощущениях, связанных с тем, что случилось той ночью восемь лет назад. – Я никогда не считал себя очень смелым. Но я обнаружил, что в состоянии выдержать очень, очень много боли, прежде чем сдаться. Я как бы отстранялся, выносил боль за рамки. Тело реагировало, погружая разум в счастливые воспоминания. Отключаешься и, пока боль нарастает, мыслями ты в другом месте. Но всегда наступает момент, когда боль оказывается сильнее, и тогда или теряешь сознание, или возвращаешься в действительность. 

– Я, всё же, спрашивала Вас об ощущениях, Хаммел, не о физической боли, – упрекнула его женщина всё тем же тихим ровным голосом.  
Эта её манера говорить успокаивала Курта, в каком-то смысле.

– Боль – самое сильное ощущение, оно покрывает всё, что произошло в ту ночь. И... это странно для меня. Я проживаю эту боль, как будто всё произошло только пятнадцать дней назад, когда я это вспомнил. Но в то же время я знаю, что это не так, моё тело не сохранило память о той боли, больше не осталось ни синяков, ни переломов или… ну, Вы знаете. Только моя голова, она полна воспоминаний. Это как если бы я был… разделён надвое. Физически, нет никаких признаков того, что мне сделали, мысленно же, кажется, будто это случилось только несколько дней назад, и каждый удар, каждое слово… всё это живо во мне. И причиняет боль.

– Ночью спите? 

– Нет, по правде сказать, нет, разве что если кто-то есть рядом, и даже в этом случае, мне трудно закрыть глаза, потому что те воспоминания возвращаются. 

– Мне казалось, что вначале Вы сами старались вызвать эти воспоминания. 

– Да, вначале да, я старался вспомнить, потому что хотел знать. Мне нужно было знать. Но теперь… не могу избавиться от них. 

– А хотелось бы? 

– Честно? Да. Но мне это никогда уже не удастся, и я отдаю себе в этом отчёт. Говорят, мы живём благодаря воспоминаниям, но иногда лучше без них, Вам так не кажется? 

– Смотря о чём речь. Предать забвению многократные изнасилования может помочь выжить, но всё остальное?.. 

– Нет. Я не имею в виду воспоминания о том, что было сделано со мной. То есть, да, я всё помню, и это страшно, и да, это убивает меня. Но нет... я продолжаю проживать то, что они сделали с ним. Избиения, насилие, насмешки и унижения. Я бы с удовольствием забыл эту часть, если бы мог. Его боль. Хотел бы я забыть, что меня не было с ним рядом. Но ведь именно потому, что я забыл, я не мог находиться рядом. Так что, в конце концов, думаю, что... 

– Ваше сознание снова и снова возвращается к моментам насилия над Блейном, чтобы уже не забыть наверняка? – пришла ему на помощь женщина, заканчивая за него фразу.

Было удивительно, как ей удавалось понять то, что Курт думал, хотя она видела его впервые.  
Но, в сущности, это же была её работа, нет?

– Если бы речь шла только о моментах... но, да, думаю, что именно в этом причина, по которой я продолжаю возвращаться к той ночи снова и снова. Что я забыл бы охотно, так это лица тех пятерых подонков. 

– Но не выходит?.. 

– Нет, как я могу? Я уже никогда не забуду их лиц. Вообще-то, я не забыл их даже в первый раз. Они всегда были в моих кошмарах. Ну, не абсурдно ли? Я начисто забыл Блейна, но не их? Знаете, благодаря Финну, я много прочёл о них. Я знаю, что они много времени проведут в тюрьме. Знаю, что один из них хранил фотографии всех своих жертв на компьютере в папке под названием «Трофеи». Трофеи, понимаете? Я знаю, что отец Андерсона отдал больше двадцати человек в лапы этих зверей, только чтобы получить нужные подписи и деньги для его бизнеса. Однако, только восемь заявили на него. Я знаю, что одна из жертв покончила с собой два года спустя, вероятно, именно из-за того, что с ней сделали. Я знаю, что один из этих пяти монстров в юности сам подвергался насилию со стороны своего дяди, и, возможно, кто-то скажет, что это многое объясняет, но это ничего не объясняет. Потому что, да, возможно, травма нанесла ущерб его психике, но решение делать то, что он делал, принадлежало ему и только ему. Меня изнасиловали шесть раз той ночью, но я не стал насильником. Над Блейном надругались девять раз, но он не стал монстром. 

– Вот. Один положительный момент во всём этом всё-таки есть. Теперь Вы всё помните об Андерсоне. Не так ли? 

– Не всё, пока ещё нет. Всё так запутано. Я совершенно запутался. 

– В том, что касается Андерсона? 

– И не только. 

– Что Вас смущает? 

– Ну что ж... С чего начать? 

– С чего хотите.

– Всё так запуталось, потому что я больше не знаю, что правда, а что нет. Что было на самом деле, а что я помню только потому, что мне это рассказали, чтобы заполнить пробелы. И ещё я расстроен... и в замешательстве. Мне противно, я почти сломлен всем этим. И я злюсь на Себастиана, на отца, на Мерседес. На всех, кто знал. Но, прежде всего, я злюсь на себя самого из-за того, что не защитил его. Из-за того, что поверил, будто Блейн и правда мог прислать мне такое холодное и формальное сообщение, не уточняя, почему именно хотел меня видеть. И на Блейна я тоже злюсь, думаю. 

– Почему? 

– Потому что он ничего мне не сказал, потому что счёл, что я слишком слаб, чтобы преодолеть это в своё время и потому что лгал, когда мы снова встретились. Но больше всего я злюсь на него потому, что он лишил меня возможности находиться рядом с ним, потому что он ушёл, отказавшись от нас, потому что не вернулся за мной. 

– Вы не думаете, что он сделал это ради Вас? 

– Да. И тем не менее, он был неправ.

– Почему? 

– Потому что я хотел быть с ним. Только это. Я бы преодолел всё вместе с ним и ради него, я точно знаю. 

– Часто мы считаем себя сильнее, чем мы есть на самом деле. 

– Да, но я только что сказал, что узнал той ночью, что способен выдержать больше, чем думал, так что, я бы справился с этим ради Блейна, я знаю. 

– И почему Вы всё забыли, как Вы считаете? Почему Вы забыли именно Блейна? 

– Не знаю, может быть, в конце концов, страх и боль вконец измотали меня и победили. Но если бы мне рассказали обо всём после, я знаю, что смог бы поддержать его. И именно этого я не могу простить ни себе, ни им. Я забыл всё и я оставил его одного из-за страха. Но если бы меня подтолкнули, если бы они поверили в меня и в мои силы, я был бы рядом с ним тогда. Я ненавижу себя за то, что забыл. И ненавижу их за то, что лишили меня возможности быть поддержкой для Блейна, как он всегда был для меня. Меня лишили возможности спасти его от той боли после, как я не сумел спасти его в том доме в ту проклятую ночь. Блейн лишил меня этой возможности. Блейн не поверил в меня. Или в нас.

– Вы не считаете, что эта жертва далась ему тяжело? Ведь он остался совсем один, когда ему пришлось отказаться от Вас? Он в одиночку заново пережил этот ад, в то время как Вы смогли вернуться к своей нормальной жизни.

– Это не было моей нормальной жизнью. Но то, что Вы сказали, истинная правда. И именно поэтому, несмотря на мою злость, я не могу перестать… 

– Не можете перестать что? 

– Любить его. Даже не зная, настоящее ли чувство то, что я испытываю, или всего лишь отражение того, что я чувствовал к нему в семнадцать лет. И я не могу не испытывать чувства вины за это перед Себастианом. Ведь я знаю, что люблю его ещё. Я знаю, что любил его по-настоящему. Даже если иначе. Самое забавное, что я всегда насмехался над сериалом Beautiful*. Теперь мне кажется, будто я попал в один из его эпизодов. 

– Думаю, это нормально испытывать некоторую растерянность, Курт, учитывая то, что Вы вспомнили и продолжаете вспоминать. А как обстоят дела с другими? Я имею в виду, с Вашим отцом и Себастианом? – сменила вдруг тему женщина.

– С отцом всё в порядке, хотя я чувствую, что между нами появилась некоторая отстранённость. Он всегда напряжён, когда говорит со мной, как будто боится сказать что-то не то, или опасается, что я задам вопросы, на которые он не хочет отвечать. И то же самое с Себастианом. 

– Вы поговорили с ним после ночи, которую провели в одной постели? 

– Да, хотя, сказать по правде, это нельзя, пожалуй, назвать настоящими разговорами. Утром мы здороваемся, он спрашивает, как я себя чувствую, выслушивает ответ, а затем исчезает. У него и так уже достаточно своих проблем с реабилитацией, с воспоминаниями, которые он потерял, и я не хочу быть обузой. Знаю, в конце концов, нам придётся поговорить обо всём, но никто из нас пока не готов к этому. 

– И о чём вы должны поговорить? 

– Обо всей той лжи, которую он мне рассказал. Или о той, которую я рассказывал себе сам. 

– Вам кажется, что Вы не любите его больше? 

– Я всегда буду любить его. Себастиан был важен для меня, и это по-прежнему так.

– Но? 

– В этом-то и дело. Не знаю, существует ли в действительности это «но». 

– Думаете, он поддерживает контакт с Блейном? 

– Он пытался связаться с ним, когда я начал вспоминать, но Блейн не ответил, к счастью. 

– Почему Вы говорите «к счастью»? 

– Потому что я ещё не готов говорить с ним. Поэтому я попросил остальных не сообщать ему обо мне и не искать его, по крайней мере, пока. 

– Но Вы ведь собираетесь поговорить с ним, рано или поздно? 

– Я… я должен. Но главное… я хочу. 

– Тогда зачем ждать? 

– Потому что я совсем запутался, и в таком состоянии я только буду мучить его ещё сильнее. 

– Боюсь, я Вас не понимаю. 

– Блейн всегда жертвовал собой ради меня. Не только той ночью, но и раньше. Он всегда ставил меня, мои интересы, прежде всего остального. Если я был счастлив, то и он был. И для меня это было так же, разумеется. И тогда, восемь лет назад, он снова это сделал. Может, я и не согласен с его поступком, но я понимаю, почему он так поступил. Я тогда... ну, как бы неосознанно принёс в жертву себя, а вместе собой прежним и самое дорогое для меня, лишь бы не помнить зла и боли, которые причинили ему, поэтому, да, я понимаю. И сейчас, оглядываясь назад, на эти два месяца, проведённые с ним... я использовал его. Я дал ему обещания, которые, я знал, не смогу сдержать из-за Себастиана. И, ставя себя на его место и задаваясь вопросом, как бы отреагировал я, если бы он поступил так со мной… думаю, это сломило бы меня. Я его сломил. Снова. Поэтому, нет, Блейн не будет больше страдать. Хватит. Не по моей вине. Я увижу его снова, только когда и если буду в состоянии дать ему ответы. Не раньше.

– Ответы – о чём? 

– О том, кем мы были друг для друга, о том, кто мы сейчас. О том, кем могли бы стать. И я приму всё… всё, что он захочет дать мне в ответ. 

– Но Вам необходимы также воспоминания, которыми владеет только Андерсон, чтобы полностью восстановиться и быть в состоянии дать эти ответы, разве нет? 

– Да. 

– Хорошо. Тогда, давайте вернёмся к Вам, Курт. Как Вы себя чувствуете? 

– Я... я в порядке. За исключением того, что не сплю, чуть что, подскакиваю на месте, и меня немедленно начинает мутить, если кто-то внезапно ко мне прикасается. Я спокойно переношу только прикосновения моего брата и Себастиана. Вчера я чуть не ударил отца, просто потому, что он неожиданно попытался взять меня под руку на улице. И потом ещё... бывают приступы паники. Иногда я делаю что-то, и внезапно вспоминается какой-то момент или эпизод, или даже просто часть разговоров той ночи. И… и вдруг перехватывает дыхание, и я стараюсь выбраться, и напрягаю все силы, чтобы снова дышать и чтобы забыть всё это, но... никогда не выходит так, как я хочу. Никогда. По крайней мере, пока я не вспомню о хорошем. 

– О хорошем?

– Да. Главным образом, воспоминания о нас с Блейном… в кино, в Lima Bean, в его комнате в Далтоне. Поцелуи, ласки... как мы пели Perfect в машине во всё горло под радио, глядя друг другу в глаза. Почти рискуя устроить аварию. 

– Значит, если в тот момент, когда всплывают дурные воспоминания, Вы фокусируетесь на приятных, всё остальное исчезает?

– Да. 

– Почему, как Вы думаете? 

– Ну... моё сознание убегает, как это происходило, когда меня насиловали, и я вспоминал мой первый раз с Блейном. 

– И тогда Вы не чувствуете больше боли? 

– Нет. Любое ощущение меркнет перед этими воспоминаниями. Даже боли не прорваться сквозь них. Плохое всегда в конечном итоге возвращается, это верно. Ведь чтобы получить назад мои хорошие воспоминания, я должен принять и дурные. Но оно того стоит. Если я сумею вернуть эти воспоминания, тогда стоит иметь дело и с плохими. 

– А почему, по-вашему, это так важно? 

– Потому что... это самое прекрасное, что я пережил. Моё счастье и моя сила. 

– Итак, Вы говорите мне, что Ваше лекарство – это воспоминание о счастье? 

– Нет, я говорю, что моё лекарство – Блейн. 

– Но Вы не хотите прибегать к этому средству, чтобы не травмировать его снова, правильно?

– Правильно. Если я не могу быть лекарством для него, я сделаю так, чтобы не быть больше его болезнью. Я должен ему это. 

–То есть, Вы бы отказались от него, лишь бы видеть его счастливым? 

– Да, мгновенно. 

– Видите? Я думаю, Вы прекрасно понимаете, почему Блейн сделал именно то, что он сделал. Нет ничьей вины в том, что случилось, Курт. Ни Вашей, потому что забыли, и ни Блейна, потому что отпустил Вас. 

– Но чья-то вина должна быть… 

– Почему? Почему непременно должен быть кто-то виновный во всём этом, помимо тех преступников, которые на вас напали? 

– Потому что я потерял его. На восемь долгих лет. И я не могу не думать обо всём, что потерял вместе с ним. И это приводит меня в бешенство. 

– Но всё же, в этот период у Вас была нормальная жизнь, вдали от кошмаров. Если кто-то действительно многое потерял, так это только Андерсон. Не так ли? 

Курт снова сжал браслет, который Блейн ему подарил, и тихо ответил:

– Да, всё верно. 

Потому что, в конце концов, всё сводилось к этому.  
Вся боль, что он испытал, всё произошедшее, превращалось в ничто перед тем фактом, что Блейн остался один на один со всем этим.  
Без него.

И Курт мог сколько угодно злиться на других.  
У него были для этого все основания.  
Но оставался тот факт, что...

Он его забыл.  
Он покинул его.  
Он отрёкся, в некотором смысле, от их любви.

И когда Блейн вернулся, даже если его сердце говорило, кто был перед ним, Курт не прислушался к собственному сердцу.  
Не последовал за ним.  
Как бы сильны ни были его потребность или желание, он этого не сделал.

Курт должен был начать отсюда.

– Хорошо. Давайте начнём отсюда, – сказала психолог, слабо улыбнувшись.

*****

Себастиан был сбит с толку.  
Поэтому он отправился проведать свою мать.

Конечно, по здравому рассуждению, было смешно, что он пытался найти ответы у матери, поскольку как раз она была той, кто больше всех его запутал.

Но было действительно слишком много вещей, которых он не понимал.  
И которых не помнил.  
А в некоторых, напротив, был весьма твёрдо уверен.  
Например, что его мать знала о кольце, которое он всегда носил с собой, в кармашке бумажника.  
И что, по какой-то странной причине, она солгала ему об этом.

Пока он ждал, сидя в её кабинете, Себастиан размышлял о том, что сумел вспомнить за эти две адские недели.  
На самом деле, он сделал в этом смысле гигантские шаги, хотя это и прошло незамеченным из-за случившегося с Куртом.

Справедливо.

Тот факт, что он снова вспомнил, как звали собаку, которая была у него в детстве, не было ни в малейшей степени сопоставимо с воспоминанием об ударе, который почти сломал ребро Хаммела, только потому, что он упал с дивана, на котором его насиловали.  
И, если взглянуть на позитивную сторону дела, Себастиан получил возможность понять нечто важное о себе.  
Вопреки тому, что он всегда думал, он справлялся.  
Он мог справиться со всей этой болью и испытаниями в одиночку и выжить при этом.

Впрочем, перед ним был наглядный пример в лице Курта.  
Поэтому он стискивал зубы и не сдавался.  
В одиночку, но решительно.

– Милый, ты давно ждёшь? – голос матери, которая пришла, наконец, застиг его врасплох, заставляя вздрогнуть.

Она был ласкова с ним в последнее время.  
Может, даже слишком.  
Не то чтобы это было в новинку.  
Себастиан никогда не испытывал недостатка в проявлениях материнской любви, как, впрочем, и в стычках между ними.  
Но сейчас это было, возможно… сверх меры.  
По её стандартам, разумеется.

Он затруднялся сказать, было ли это из-за того, что она невольно натворила, оставив те бумаги на самом виду, или из-за его аварии, но Себастиана это мало волновало.  
Мадлен версии «железная леди» вселяла в него страх, даже если была его матерью.  
С Мадлен же в стиле «мама-наседка» он чувствовал себя хорошо.

– Нет, не очень. Но кто-нибудь должен сообщить твоему дворецкому, что у меня была авария на мотоцикле, а не нарушение пищевого поведения, а посему его постоянные попытки напичкать меня сладостями каждый раз, когда приезжаю сюда, меня не исцелят. Разве что помогут заработать ещё и диабет, и, мне не кажется, что сейчас… 

– Альфред просто обеспокоен, потому что ты слишком худой. Ты вырос у него на глазах, это можно понять, – весело ответила мать, садясь за стол перед ним.

– Стоит объяснить Альфреду, что такая уж у меня конституция, и что я не стану здоровяком вроде Сталлоне, даже если скармливать мне тысячу тортов в день. И потом, в этом месяце я набрал пять килограмм. И на следующей неделе на физиотерапии начну упражнения для укрепления тонуса мышц плеч.

– Это же здорово! Значит, всё идёт хорошо, да? 

– Да, но я здесь не для того, чтобы рассказать тебе о моих прогрессах, по правде говоря.

– Тогда о чём ты хочешь поговорить со мной? Случайно Курт… он... 

Вот оно.  
Нервное напряжение, что в последнее время охватывало его мать, как только упоминалось имя Курта.  
Себастиану было странно видеть её в таком состоянии.  
Взволнованной и неуверенной. Кто её не знал, мог бы решить, что она чувствует себя виновной в том, что случилось.  
И учитывая, что Себастиан знал её, он прекрасно понимал, что это было именно так.

Его мать не была ангелом, это правда.  
Скорее, тигром, готовым к броску.  
Однако она не являлась и монстром, которым любила представать перед окружающими.

– Нет, я не собирался говорить и о Курте, не беспокойся. 

– Как он сейчас? 

И этот вопрос тоже звучал странно в устах Мадлен.  
Раньше, каждый раз как речь заходила о Курте, всё сводилось к оскорблениям с одной стороны и попыткам защитить его – с другой.  
Его мать никогда не одобряла Курта и не скрывала этого.  
Но теперь что-то изменилось.

– Курт в порядке. Он сильный и преодолевает это всё с мужеством. Но, как я уже сказал, не о нём я пришёл поговорить. 

– Тогда, о чём же ты хотел... 

– Я хочу поговорить о кольце, мам. О котором ты сделала вид, будто ничего не знаешь. И из-за которого мы поругались в ночь аварии. 

– Стало быть, ты вспомнил? 

– Да, но не всё. Поэтому я здесь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла мне заполнить пробелы. 

Мадлен тяжело вздохнула и откинулась на спинку стула.

– Хорошо, – прошептала она едва слышно, – что ты хочешь узнать?

– Кольцо предназначалось не Курту, правильно?

– Нет. 

– Так значит, может, оно было… я приготовил его для Тэда? – спросил Себастиан, и сам не очень-то веря в эту гипотезу, учитывая выгравированную внутри кольца надпись.

– Нет, и не для него. Но ты рассказал мне о нём той ночью. Впервые. Ты был такой… ты казался таким влюблённым, что меня это поразило. И напугало. Я накричала на тебя и из-за этого тогда. Сначала я набросилась на тебя, потому что боялась, что кольцо для Курта, а потом снова, когда поняла, что оно предназначалось не ему. Ты выскочил из дома в бешенстве и… ну, остальное сам знаешь. 

Да, остальное Себастиан знал, хоть и с чужих слов.  
Он так и не вспомнил о самой аварии, и горячо надеялся, что так и останется навсегда.

В конце концов, он прочёл письмо человека, который совершил наезд, и даже ответил на него.  
Он сделал это после того, как Курт вспомнил о нападении.  
Он сказал себе, что если Курт может справиться с этим, он сумеет разобраться с покаявшимся пьяницей, который почти лишил его жизни.

Вот именно, ключевое слово – почти, не совсем.  
Значит, у него было ещё много причин, чтобы быть счастливым.

В письме он не нашёл ничего из того, что ожидал.  
Только множество извинений и различных формулировок покаяния.  
Которые показались ему неискренними.  
Но он ответил, насколько мог вежливо, немногими словами надеясь положить конец всему этому.  
По крайней мере, он так надеялся. 

– Должна сказать, он красивый парень, – заметила его мать, вырывая Себасиана из задумчивости, – немного экзотическая внешность, типичный латинос, но очень недурён. Когда я познакомилась с ним в больнице, я сразу поняла, что этот Тэд... 

– Богат и, следовательно, не заинтересован в моих деньгах? – попытался подшутить над ней Себастиан, ссылаясь на её любимое оружие, которое его мать всегда использовала против Курта. Финансовые интересы. Просто ему странно было видеть свою мать столь благожелательно настроенной по отношению к его гипотетическому парню – такое её поведение было чем-то совершенно новым, и он не знал, как это интерпретировать.

– Нет, – усмехнулась Мадлен, – что он по-настоящему влюблён в тебя, – продолжила она затем, немало удивив Себастиана этими словами. – Мне достаточно оказалось услышать просто как он произносит твоё имя, чтобы понять это. Было в его глазах что-то... 

– Чего ты никогда не видела в глазах Курта, так? 

– Нет, никогда. Поэтому я всегда была так настроена против него. Я не знала ничего из того, что знаю сейчас, конечно, но я не ищу оправданий. Если я вела себя с ним как настоящая мегера, то тому была достойная причина, и причина эта – исполнение твоей воли. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Это правда… Ты был здесь в вечер аварии, и, да, мы поссорились. И сильно. Потому что я нашла кольцо в твоей куртке. Ты очень во многом похож на меня, Бас. Мы оба эгоисты, когда любим кого-то. Той ночью ты сказал мне, что не собираешься выходить за Курта, что ты намерен расстаться с ним, чтобы отправиться в Чикаго, к этому Тэду. И потом ты сказал, что всё ещё не отпустил его потому, что сначала тебе нужно было уладить некоторые вещи, которые сам же усложнил. Так ты сказал. Я не поняла всех этих рассуждений тогда, и сомневаюсь, что стала понимать больше сейчас, но когда ты оказался в коме, я сделала всё, чтобы выполнить то, что задумал ты. То есть, отпустить Хаммела. Я думала, что, если бы он ушёл, потому что это я его прогнала, он ненавидел бы меня, а не тебя. Я не хотела, чтобы его последнее воспоминание о тебе было связано с тем, что ты собирался бросить его ради другого. Не в тот момент, когда ты был в таком состоянии. Он бы возненавидел тебя, и я хотела, чтобы… – Мадлен прикрыла глаза, а затем продолжила с трудом, как будто это стоило ей огромных усилий. – Я была неправа, Себастиан. Я действовала необдуманно. Но я сделала это ради тебя. Ты можешь простить меня? 

– Простить за что? – искренне удивлённо спросил он.

– Это моя вина, если ты оказался на дороге в ту ночь. Ты должен был остаться ночевать здесь, а я вынудила тебя сбежать. 

– О, господи, мама, нет! – воскликнул Себастиан, с трудом поднимаясь, чтобы обойти стол и обнять свою мать, уже содрогавшуюся от плача. – Это не твоя вина. Всему виной моя же спешка и тот пьяница, а не ты… уж точно, не ты! 

И, возможно, даже тот пьяный водитель в действительности не был виноват.  
Возможно, это была просто судьба, и всему этому суждено было случиться.  
Себастиан постепенно начинал верить в то, что непременно должна была быть причина, если всё это случилось.

Может, ему, всем им, следовало вынести из этого какой-то урок?  
И кому-то там наверху стоило постараться, чтобы это был важный урок, учитывая, скольких страданий и усилий он стоил многим людям. 

– Мама, а я случайно не сказал тебе, для кого было это кольцо? – спросил Себастиан, всё ещё держа в объятиях мать.

– Нет, ты сказал только, что оно послужит, чтобы исправить всё. 

Именно.  
Теперь Себастиан знал, что ему было нужно.  
Мог он принять это?  
Да.  
В конце концов, похоже, он уже сделал это десять месяцев назад.

*****

Блейн находился в некоторой растерянности.  
И немного нервничал.

В заведении было гораздо более дымно и тесно, чем предполагалось.  
Клиенты были совершенно не тем типом публики, какую он ожидал увидеть.  
И, честно говоря, не в таком количестве, на какое он рассчитывал.

Впрочем, Fenix, новая группа, с которой он начал работать, были пока не очень известны.  
Но они играли soft rock, и такая музыка, как правило, привлекает молодёжь, особенно, девушек.  
И потом, тот факт, что солист был бисексуалом и не скрывал этого, должен был обеспечить неплохой отклик.  
Тем не менее, не казалось, что это работает.

Но ничего.  
Было ещё рано, и народ должен был начать сходиться только через пару часов.

Блейн, тем временем, должен был поговорить с Тэдом и Джеффом, чтобы выяснить, какие у них планы на Рождество.  
До праздника оставался всего месяц.

Этот период никогда не был лёгким для него, потому что вечно напоминал первое Рождество, проведённое с Куртом, кольцо обещания, которое Блейну пришлось смастерить из обёрток от его любимых конфет, потому что настоящего он не смог себе позволить, как собирался, из-за того, что отец заблокировал все счета, только чтобы заставить сына отказаться от хорового кружка, и, разумеется, от Курта.  
И ещё праздники напоминали о том браслете, единственном подарке, который он смог себе позволить, найдя благодаря Себастиану вечернюю работу, и который так и не осмелился тогда отдать Курту, опасаясь, что ему не понравится.  
Нет, в этом году он не хотел поводить Рождество в своей квартире, предаваясь депрессии.  
Он хотел веселиться.

Когда он увидел друзей, сидящих и спорящих за барной стойкой, Блейн поспешил к ним.

– Детки, не деритесь, а то мамочка разведёт вас по разным углам. Парни, что вам заказать? – начал он, подойдя.

– О, нет, Блейн, прошу тебя, нет! Джефф достаточно набрался и уже заговаривается! – откликнулся Тэд, хихикая над чем-то.

– Я не заговариваюсь, – горячо выступил в свою защиту Джефф, указывая пальцем на него, – ты сам несёшь чушь. Я просто тебе подыгрываю.

– Ой, да заткнись, – дружелюбно пихнул его Тэд в плечо.

Он казался куда более спокойным с тех пор, как они вернулись в Чикаго.  
Блейн знал, что он встречается с одним из поваров, работающим в его ресторане.  
С парнем, который пытался ухаживать за ним весь последний год и технически рисковал местом, учитывая, что Тэд являлся его работодателем.  
Харвуд никогда не поощрял этих поползновений, но на следующий же вечер после их возвращения в Чикаго, сам пригласил его в кино, и с тех пор, в последние две недели, они часто виделись после работы.  
Их встречи можно было определить, скорее, как дружеские.  
Они не заходили пока дальше поцелуев и довольно невинных ласк.  
Но Тэд, казалось, знает что делает.  
И Блейн втайне завидовал ему, потому что он явно всерьёз пытался оставить прошлое позади и двигаться вперёд.

Что у него самого никак не получалось.  
Как он ни старался, по-прежнему оставался прикован к своему прошлому и этим двум месяцам, проведённым в Нью-Йорке.

Тем утром по телефону брат Купер весьма настоятельно советовал ему найти парня, с которым можно было бы попробовать построить что-то более существенное, нежели единичный перепих.  
Немыслимо было забыть Курта, пока он позволял себе только чистое развлечение без чувств и обязательств.  
Его старший брат был уверен, что это единственно верный первый шаг на пути к жизни, свободной от прошлого.

Если вообще можно было избавиться от такого прошлого, как у Блейна.

И неважно, если Блейн, на самом деле, не имел ни малейшего желания забывать его.  
Оставался тот факт, что Курт даже не попытался больше искать его.

Должно быть, он просто решил идти вперёд.  
Без него.

Себастиан же, напротив, пробовал с ним связаться.  
Но для Блейна это не стало неожиданностью, и он знал, что друг хотел ему сказать.  
Потому что это повторялось из раза в раз.  
Смайт ранил его, а затем приходил просить прощения, и Блейн снова и снова принимал его, потому что Себастиан был важной частью его жизни.

Но не на этот раз.  
В этот раз Блейн не мог простить его.  
Поэтому он отклонял все его звонки и удалял сообщения и электронные письма, даже не читая.

Возможно, когда-нибудь он готов будет выслушать его, но уж точно не сейчас.

Он заподозрил бы неладное, если бы Тэд сказал ему о звонках и сообщениях, присланных и ему тоже, и, в свою очередь, проигнорированных, чтобы избежать новых страданий и не впасть в искушение вернуться к прежней роли вечного запасного для Себастиана.  
Но Тэд ничего не сказал, а Блейн не спрашивал.  
Так что, у него не возникло никаких сомнений.

Откуда бы им было взяться?  
Курт был счастлив целых семь лет с Себастианом – сначала в качестве друга, а затем жениха.  
Может, их ждут ещё столько же лет счастья, если они решатся, наконец, честно разобраться в своих проблемах.

Пора было и ему о себе подумать, разве нет?

За смехом и шутками с Джеффом и Тэдом он не заметил, что к нему приближается парень.  
Уже минут десять он пристально наблюдал за ним, даже, скорее, можно сказать, любовался.  
Вообще-то он всегда смотрел на него именно так.

Парень был молод, не больше двадцати двух лет.  
У него были красивые каштановые волосы, густые и длинные, и пронзительные тёмно-карие глаза**.  
А ещё он был безумно влюблён в своего продюсера.

Оказавшись рядом, он легко коснулся руки Блейна, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и прошептал на ухо:  
– Группа готова, Блейн. Мы начинаем. 

– Ах, да, Джон, я сейчас подойду. 

– Подожди, красавец, скажи мне сперва кое-что. Если вечер пойдёт хорошо, может, согласишься отпраздновать со мной на этот раз? 

Вот он.  
Снова этот вопрос.  
Джон увивался за ним уже несколько месяцев, и даже не пытался делать это хоть сколько-нибудь менее откровенно.  
Даже Джефф сообразил, в чём дело, а это о многом говорило.  
Тем вечером он тоже заметил поползновения Джона и одобрительно присвистнул, услышав его слова.

Джон был не первым исполнителем, который заигрывал с Андерсоном.  
Некоторые пытались подъехать к нему, как только выяснялось, что он является музыкальным продюсером, независимо от того, нравился им Блейн на самом деле или нет.  
Но он всегда старался держать на расстоянии исполнителей, с которыми работал.  
Он заботился об их успешном продвижении, но старался не переступать черту.  
Жанин, его помощница, говорила, что на работе он был своего рода воплощением Доктора Джекила и Мистера Хайда.  
У него было два лица, которые он чередовал в зависимости от ситуации: первое – «дядюшки Блейна», готового на всё, чтобы помочь молодым талантам добиться успеха, и второе – «мудака Блейна», холодного и недружелюбного, когда исполнитель перебарщивал с замашками дивы и позволял себе лишнего.

Вообще-то, следуя своей же привычной линии поведения, он должен был немедленно прекратить дела с Джоном, в первый же раз, когда тот предложил ему переспать.  
Только у этого парня была своя особая манера, и едва он понял, что подобное не в стиле Блейна, не с его исполнителями, по крайней мере, он словно скинул маску, и с тех пор, был с ним прямолинеен, но не вульгарен, искренен, но никогда не навязчив.  
Блейн ему определённо нравился, и он не скрывал, что хотел бы узнать его ближе вне работы.

И, со своей стороны, Блейн думал... ну, а почему бы, собственно, и нет?  
Если главной его задачей было забыть, идти вперёд и не оборачиваться назад, может, тогда стоило начать с простого?  
Довольно вечеров, проведённых в постели с незнакомцами.  
Он давно не подросток, и не это поможет ему забыть любовь всей его жизни.  
Любовь, которую он не мог больше ждать, потому что Курт не явится по волшебству, крича, что любит его и только его.  
Курт опять выбрал Себастиана – из любви ли или из чувства долга, было уже не столь важно, а важно было только то, что его не было рядом с ним.  
И поскольку Блейн решил не окунать его в ад воспоминаний о прошлом, теперь ему следовало смириться.  
Курт не принадлежал ему больше.  
А он заслуживал кого-то, кто был бы полностью его.  
Только его на сей раз.  
Настоящие серьёзные отношения, чтобы начать всё с нуля.

Поэтому он улыбнулся Джону и на этот раз ответил «да» на его предложение.  
Возможно, он не был мужчиной его мечты, но он был приятным парнем, очень интересным и милым.  
И симпатичным, к тому же.  
Неплохая отправная точка.

Когда парень радостно улыбнулся, Блейн ответил улыбкой.  
И проследил за ним взглядом, когда тот взошёл на сцену, чтобы представить свою группу.

– Привет, народ! Мы – Fenix. Меня зовут Джон, и я хочу посвятить эту песню очень особенному человеку. Блейн, это для тебя!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFnhSzyS7xA 

 

О, нет, только не это.  
Не эту песню.  
Блейн написал её, пока был в Нью-Йорке.  
И написал он её для Курта.  
Так что, нет, он не должен был...

– Не понимаю, почему ты отдал им эту песню. Она настолько… твоя, что я думала, ты сам её запишешь, – сказала Жанин, подойдя к нему.

– Она больше в его тональности, чем в моей, сама знаешь, – ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Джона.

Они были не светлые, а почти чёрные.  
И на редкость красивые.  
Может быть, они казались ему ещё прекрасней именно потому, что не напоминали другую пару глаз – ясных и чистых.

– Но не Джону принадлежит то разбитое сердце, о котором говорит эта песня, правильно? Это твоё сердце. 

– Во всех песнях поётся о чьём-то разбитом сердце, не только о сердце того, кто её поёт. Поэтому музыка волнует всех. Всегда найдётся кто-то, кто знает, о чём ты говоришь, и понимает. В сплетенье нот и слов разбитое сердце встречает ещё тысячу таких же, как оно. Джон понимает эту песню. Поэтому она идеально подходит для него. 

– Ух ты! Какая глубина! Нет, серьезно... ты убил во мне всякий стимул к жизни. Пойду, пожалуй, утоплюсь в джине с тоником. Пока ты тут будешь пожирать глазами лицо того, кто обычно пожирает глазами твою задницу. Чистая поэзия, ничего не скажешь… Пардон, – и Жанин быстро удалилась, направляясь в сторону Тэда и Джеффа.

Блейн же остался где был.  
Слушая тёплый хрипловатый голос Джона, который пел слова его муки, делая их полностью своими.  
Настолько, что сердце Блейна, остывшее и скованное старыми воспоминаниями, на мгновение, казалось, соприкоснулось с сердцем Джона и снова почувствовало себя тёплым.  
Не пылающим, каким только Курту было дано его сделать.  
Это было невозможно.  
Но… живым.

Позже, когда Блейн вышел из этого заведения, рядом с ним был не парень для одноразового траха, чтобы хоть ненадолго забыться.  
На этот раз с ним был тот, кому он пожелает спокойной ночи с желанием увидеться и назавтра, чтобы поговорить ещё.  
Небольшой шаг вперед.

Целуя Джона перед дверью его дома, перед тем как попрощаться, он подумал, что, в общем и целом, это был неплохой вечер.  
Даже очень.  
И целое мгновение, одно долгое мгновение, он не думал о Курте.  
Ещё один небольшой шаг вперед.

Но разве не так продолжаешь жить?  
Шаг за шагом.  
Нет?

*****

Финн по-прежнему находился в крайней растерянности.  
Оставалось ещё множество деталей во всей этой истории, которые он затруднялся понять.

Когда Курт был не в состоянии прийти ему на помощь, он пытался найти ответы на свои вопросы у матери и у Бёрта.  
Для начала, например, почему никто не сказал ему, как в действительности обстояли дела? 

В своё время ему сообщили, естественно, что его брат подвергся нападению.  
Но Новым направлениям сказали, что это было банальным нападением гомофобов, а уж никак не изнасилованием и жестоким избиением пятёркой сексуальных маньяков.  
И, когда Курт пришёл в себя, ничего не помня, всех попросили не говорить ему ни слова о произошедшем и поддерживать версию о дорожной аварии, чтобы не травмировать его.

Газеты в те дни переполняли новости о скандале Андерсонов, разумеется.  
В таком городишке как Лайма, где никогда и ничего не происходит, подобная новость, полная интриг, с полным набором пороков, влекла журналистов, как мёд пчёл.  
Но в тот период Курт был ещё несовершеннолетним, и поэтому его имя нигде не появлялось.  
И проснувшись, Блейн заключил договор с детективами, которые уже несколько лет копали под его отца, с почти нулевыми результатами.  
Он обещал рассказать не только о том, что случилось в ту ночь в доме у озера, но и о других тайных делишках отца, если они оставят Курта в покое.  
И учитывая, что Курт всё равно ничего не помнил и, следовательно, был бесполезен, для них это не имело значения, так что, они охотно согласились.

Короче говоря, друзьям Курта никогда и в голову не приходило связать его с теми фактами.  
Ведь никогда не думаешь, что подобное может случиться с тобой или с твоими близкими, правильно?  
И поверить в то, что на него напали несколько хулиганов, было легче и проще, чем поверить в то, что именно он и был тем несовершеннолетним приятелем Блейна Андерсона, о котором продолжали кричать все газеты.

Этому способствовал и тот факт, что никто из них не успел к тому времени познакомится с Блейном.  
Даже Финн, которого никогда не бывало дома, когда он заходил к ним после Далтона, из-за тренировок футбольной команды; и так уж совпало, что он отсутствовал и в ночь, когда Бёрт и Кэрол приютили на ночь некоего Блейна после побоев отца.  
Финн знал, что в жизни Курта был парень.  
Но он не знал, что этот парень был тем самым Блейном Андерсоном из газет.

Когда он спросил Курта, почему тот не представил Блейна никому, кроме Мерседес, брат ответил, что вначале не хотел создавать внутренней напряжённости в группе из-за того, что он встречается с парнем из хора, являвшегося их соперником, учитывая прецедент с Рэйчел.  
Потом из-за проблем с отцом Блейна они были вынуждены видеться тайно и почти всегда в Далтоне.

Бёрт и Кэрол сообщили о том, что действительно случилось, только Уильяму Шустеру.  
Так что, за исключением Мерседес, которая сама догадалась, узнав о Блейне, и Сэма, который в то время встречался с ней, все прочие оставались в неведении.

В том числе и он.

Его поставили наравне со школьными друзьями, и это Финна вовсе не устраивало.  
Даже Сантане Себастиан рассказал правду раньше него, пусть и спустя годы.  
Но он был членом этой семьи.  
Он был Курту братом, а не только другом.  
Как он должен был чувствовать себя, поняв, что его собственная семья не доверяла ему в чём-то столь важном?

Объяснений матери и Бёрта было ему недостаточно.  
Недостаточно было услышать, что они поступили так, чтобы не взваливать на него ещё и эту тяжесть, учитывая, его преувеличенную реакцию, даже когда он думал, что это были всего лишь хулиганы.  
Финн подбил глаз Карофски, когда тот, просто подойдя к Курту, напомнил ему о побоях, угрозах, оскорблениях и о том нежеланном поцелуе – всё сразу.  
Было страшно даже представить, как бы он отреагировал, узнав правду.

Финна, однако, не интересовало, что они там думали.  
Он знал только, что речь шла о его брате, и что он должен был защитить и поддержать его.  
Тогда они ему этого не позволили.  
Но уж сейчас он был твёрдо намерен сделать это.

В те недели он много и о многом разговаривал с Куртом.  
Включая вещи, о которых раньше они не могли говорить.  
Он узнал всё о Блейне, о том, как Себастиан притворился, будто не знает его, в то время как они были знакомы уже больше года, о том, что Курт до сих пор не представляет, как подойти к разговору об этом с ним самим, и без того перегруженным проблемами из-за его аварии.  
И, прежде всего, Финн выслушал его сомнения.

И понял.

Были вещи, которые Курт не произносил вслух, но они были спрятаны среди сказанного.  
Нужно было только внимательно прислушаться, и Финн сумел сделать это.

Теперь ему только нужно было поговорить с Себастианом, подальше от Курта.  
Для этого он назначил ему встречу в баре неподалёку от его дома.

– Меня не волнует, как ты это сделаешь, Смайт. Будь с ним жесток. Да даже разбей ему сердце, если надо. Дай ему свободу, свободу поступать так, как он действительно хочет. Это твой долг перед ним, – повторил он ему в сотый раз.

Они сидели там уже больше получаса, и Финн не стеснялся в выражениях, чтобы донести свою мысль.  
Что-то подсказывало ему, что время пустой болтовни и вранья закончилось.  
Чтобы сдвинуться с мёртвой точки, пора было говорить прямо и действовать решительно.

– Мне нравится эта твоя новая сторона, Хадсон. Авторитарная. Как думаешь, если бы ты вытащил её на свет с твоей подружкой, она была бы сейчас здесь с тобой, вместо того, чтобы прохлаждаться в Лондоне неизвестно с кем? 

– Изображай мудака сколько хочешь, Смайт, но на этот счёт я прав, ты прекрасно знаешь. Курт сбит с толку, но не этого он хочет. Он не хочет быть здесь с тобой сейчас. 

– Да тебе-то откуда знать, чего хочет или не хочет Курт? Поверь, прошлой ночью он совсем не жаловался, когда кончил с моим членом внутри. 

– Эй! Поаккуратней с выражениями, не забывай, ты говоришь о моём брате. И потом, сейчас он даже Бёрту не позволяет прикасаться к себе, сомневаюсь, чтобы он пошёл на близость так скоро после того, что вспомнил.

– Да, прости, ты прав. Курт, не заслуживает, чтобы я обращался с ним, как со своей собственностью. Но в любом случае, это тебя не касается, Финн. 

– Ох, да брось, тебя правда радует всё это? Ты действительно хочешь продолжать утешать себя сказками, будто он такой потухший и печальный только из-за того, что вспомнил? Мой брат был потерян ещё до того, как вспомнил всё это. Примерно с тех пор, как ты проснулся, и Блейн ушёл. Он разрывается пополам, это даже слепому видно... 

– Ну да... если уж ты заметил… – с издёвкой, но уже более спокойно, вставил Себастиан.

– А ещё всем и каждому видно, – продолжал Финн, пропуская мимо ушей замечание Смайта, – что ему чего-то не хватает. И мы оба знаем, чего. Или, точнее, кого. 

– Блейн. Опять... Вечно он. 

– Точно, приятель. Именно он. Теперь послушай, мы с тобой никогда особо друг другу не нравились, особенно после той твоей шутки с поддельными фотографиями, которые ты выложил в сети… 

– Ладно тебе, Финни, ты выглядел просто шикарно на каблуках. И потом, с тех пор прошли столетия. 

– Но я знаю, что ты не тот конченный засранец, каким хочешь казаться. Ты изменял и лгал ему, но я знаю, что ты также любил его по-настоящему. 

– Ты веришь в вечную любовь, Финн? – спросил вдруг Себастиан.  
И на этот раз его слова не звучали саркастично, только очень вдумчиво. 

– Да, – без малейшей задержки ответил Финн, невольно тут же подумав о Рэйчел, – я думаю, у каждого есть настоящая любовь… вечная любовь. Может быть, не каждому дано счастье быть рядом с этой любовью. Но у каждого есть тот, кого он будет любить всегда, несмотря ни на что. 

– Чего ты хочешь от меня, Финн? – сдался Себастиан, даже слишком скоро, чем удивил Хадсона, который уже настроился на куда более долгую борьбу.  
Но, очевидно, Смайт и сам успел понять гораздо больше, чем готов был признать.

– Ты знаешь, что делать. Курт остаётся с тобой только потому, что считает, будто ты в нём нуждаешься. Необходимо просто подтолкнуть его. Дай ему этот толчок, Себастиан. Причини ему боль, если нужно, но заставь сдвинуться с мёртвой точки.

– Знаешь, вся эта боль, может ни к чему не привести. Ты ведь понимаешь это, правда? Я слишком хорошо знаю Блейна, и решение, которое он принял... он жуткий упрямец и не отступит от него. Даже если это не сделает его счастливым, он поступит как решил. 

– Значит нам следует поторопиться и начать действовать, прежде чем станет слишком поздно. Мне кажется, после всего, что им пришлось выстрадать, Курт и Блейн заслуживают, по крайней мере, возможности попробовать и посмотреть, получится ли им вернуть то, что у них отняли. Ты так не считаешь?

Себастиан не ответил на этот вопрос.  
Насчёт того, чтобы оставить свободным Курта, он был полностью согласен с Финном.  
И ещё больше он был согласен, что Курт и Блейн, наконец, заслуживали второго шанса.

Однако единственным препятствием был он сам, и на данный момент он не знал, действительно ли готов отойти в сторону.  
Возможно, как сказала его мать, он был готов к этому десять месяцев назад.  
Но он не помнил ничего из того, что подвело его к этому решению, и то, что он чувствовал сейчас к Курту, было несомненно по-прежнему любовью.

Или, может, нет… может, не было.  
Потому что, как это было возможно, если он продолжал жестоко тосковать по Тэду, испытывая непрерывную и настоятельную необходимость видеть его, прикасаться, целовать?

Видимо действительно настало время быть честным.  
Больше с самим собой, чем с Куртом.

Как бы трудно это ни было, это являлось его прямым долгом перед множеством людей.  
И перед самим собой.  
В особенности, перед самим собой.

И на этот раз по-настоящему.

 

*****

Курт был в смятении  
Он боролся с этим целыми днями.  
В последнее время даже больше, чем обычно.  
Но теперь речь шла не только об определённых вещах, которые он вспомнил.

Это смятение касалось исключительно Блейна. 

Мобильник в его руке, казалось, насмехался над ним.  
Сотовый нагло хохотал ему в лицо только потому, что он не мог найти мужества, чтобы набрать этот чёртов номер.

Но что... что он мог сказать?  
Пока у него в голове вертелось только что-то типа «Извини за беспокойство, но знаешь, я давно не звонил и я помню, что ты просил дать тебе время, чтобы подумать и побыть вдали от меня, но дело в том, что я тут, видишь ли, всё вспомнил, так что, если бы ты был так любезен снова приостановить всю свою жизнь ради меня и примчаться сюда, я был бы тебе бесконечно признателен. Не могу обещать, что выберу тебя, потому что, ну, знаешь, есть ещё Себастиан, и он нуждается во мне, и я люблю его тоже, но если ты приедешь, мы поговорим обо всём, и я приготовлю печенье с изюмом, которое ты так любишь, ладно?»

Короче…  
Довольно жалкие слова.  
И подлые, честно говоря.  
В ответ на которые Блейн совершенно справедливо мог послать его куда подальше.

Дело в том, что Курт не мог ни на что претендовать.  
Хотя и имел хорошие основания верить или надеяться, что, несмотря ни на что, Блейн, всё ещё что-то испытывает к нему…  
Лално, нет, к чёрту! Он _знал_ , что Блейн ещё испытывает что-то к нему даже спустя всё это время.

Потому что Блейн сам сказал и дал ему понять это всеми возможными способами.  
И еще больше потому, что чувствовал это на своих губах каждый раз, когда он целовал его.  
И видел в его глазах, когда он смотрел на него.

И как раз поэтому Курт должен был действовать осторожно.  
Он должен был сперва убедиться в том, чего действительно хочет.  
Он должен был быть уверен, что его поступки не продиктованы только извращённым чувством вины или сожаления.

Звук открывающейся входной двери заставил его вздрогнуть.  
Себастиан вернулся домой, и это напомнило ему ещё одну крохотную деталь.

Теоретически он по-прежнему был с ним.  
Поэтому, если Курт собирался что-то предпринять, что бы там ни было, перед этим он должен был разобраться с Себастианом.  
Прежде чем звонить Блейну, даже просто чтобы поздороваться, он должен был о многом поговорить с парнем, что стоял сейчас перед ним.  
И смотрел на него как-то жутковато.  
Сначала на него, а затем на телефон, который он всё ещё сжимал в руке.  
И внезапно его лицо нахмурилось.  
Курт поспешно положил телефон на журнальный столик перед диваном, но, похоже, Себастиан уже успел сделать свои выводы.  
Себастиан явно разозлился.  
Неужели он понял, кому Курт собирался звонить?

– Эмм… ты вернулся раньше времени с физиотерапии. Я ещё не успел ничего приготовить на ужин. Чего тебе хотелось бы? Что… что ты хочешь на ужин? – спросил Курт темного не к месту, поскольку было всего пять часов вечера, лишь бы разбить тяжёлое молчание, повисшее в комнате.

– Хочу тебя, – прошептал Себастиан, и нет, такой ответ никак не подходил. По крайней мере, Курта он совершенно не устраивал.

– Себастиан, я не… – попытался он возразить тогда.

– Что? Что странного в том, что я сказал? Ты мой парень, Курт. Что дурного, если я выражаю желание целовать и любить тебя? 

Действительно, более чем законный вопрос, невольно подумал Курт.  
Только вот… он не мог.  
И не только потому, что совсем недавно вспомнил о перенесённом многократном насилии и испытывал непреодолимое отвращение от чьих бы то ни было прикосновений.  
С Себастианом у него, на самом деле, не существовало этих проблем, поскольку он доверял ему.  
Он провел всю ночь, обнимая его уже после того, как вспомнил, и чувствовал себя защищённым и в безопасности.  
Пожалуй, только в объятиях Блейна ему было так хорошо.  
Так что, травма была тут ни при чём.  
Хотя Курт и сомневался, что сможет когда-либо снова заниматься сексом как ни в чём не бывало после того, что он пережил и вспомнил, в любом случае.

– Мы должны поговорить, Курт, – вздохнул Себастиан, прерывая его мысли, прежде чем ему удалось отыскать подходящий ответ.

– О чём? 

Вот оно, наконец-то, правильный вопрос.  
Первый из многих, он надеялся.  
Потому что Себастиану требовалась серьёзная помощь в том, что он должен был сделать.

– О той лжи, которую я рассказал тебе. И о той, которую ты продолжаешь говорить мне. Или, если предпочитаешь другую формулировку, о той, которую мы оба продолжаем рассказывать друг другу. Мы все ошибаемся, Курт, но для тебя одна ошибка уже преступление, а я наделал их много, слишком много… И тем не менее, ты ни в чём меня не обвиняешь, не требуешь никаких объяснений. Просто продолжаешь поддерживать меня и всё. Я очень долго молчал об этом, потому что, в сущности, мне так было удобно, но теперь хватит. Я больше не могу. 

– Я не… я не понимаю, о чём ты.  
– Ладно, придётся мне сыграть роль чудовища и добавить ещё одну неприятную истину к той куче отвратительных открытий, с которыми ты имел дело в течение последних нескольких недель, – ответил Себастиан решительно, подойдя к нему и отпустив палку, чтобы положить обе руки на плечи Курта. – Между нами всё кончено, Курт, и уже очень давно. Впрочем, даже это неверно, потому что я думаю, было бы честнее сказать, что между мной и тобой, никогда даже ничего и не начиналось, не по-настоящему, во всяком случае. 

И это было больно.  
Эти слова, ударяя по самым глубинным и интимным струнам, причиняли страшную боль.  
Что он имел в виду, говоря, что между ними никогда ничего и не начиналось?  
Пять лет любви, стало быть, ничего не значили для Себастиана?

– Я всё ещё не понимаю… – слабо произнёс Курт, и Себастиан немного возненавидел его.

Конечно, он никак не мог облегчить ему задачу, правильно?  
Сбастиан должен был ранить его всерьёз, чтобы Курт отказался от него. И да, Смайт на тот момент был уверен, что именно так и должно быть.  
Что, впрочем, не означало, будто ему было легко прийти к такому заключению.  
Но Финн был прав.  
А значит, полный вперёд, и неважно, если и его сердце будет разбито вместе с сердцем Курта.  
В кои-то веки он поступал правильно.  
Может быть, впервые, с тех пор как вся эта история началась.  
И его не остановить.

– Я изменял тебе, Курт, в течение трёх лет с Тэдом, – начал он и сжал чуть сильнее хватку на его плечах, чтобы не позволить ему сбежать, когда почувствовал, как Курт вздрогнул от этих слов, – у меня была дочь, о которой я никогда тебе не говорил. И я лгал о твоём прошлом. Я держал тебя вдали от Блейна из страха, что ты снова полюбишь его, и что ещё хуже, я лгал ему, позволив узнать о нас с тобой самым неожиданным и жестоким образом и связав его нелепым обещанием, чтобы не подпускать его к тебе. И, видимо, хорошо сделал, учитывая, что ты провёл последние два месяца, трахаясь с ним в моём доме, пока я был в коме. Да, Блейн сказал мне всё. Или, точнее, я сам понял, просто наблюдая за вами. Но я не виню тебя в этом, не имею права, и, знаешь, почему? Потому что ты мне никогда и не обещал ничего, и я знал, блять, ещё как знал, что ничего не выйдет! Я только обманывал себя, конечно, не без твоей помощи, надеясь, что у нас может что-то получиться. Но это не так. Всё закончилось уже давно. 

– Окей, нет, это не так, – сумел-таки вставить слово Курт, высвобождаясь из его хватки и отходя от него. – Да, это правда, нам многое следует прояснить. Но не будь таким безрассудным, Себастиан. Ты принадлежишь к категории людей, которые спешат выбросить сломанные вещи, даже не попытавшись починить их. Но я сентиментален, и когда что-то ломается, я всегда думаю обо всём прекрасном, что связано с этим и, если считаю, что оно того стоит, делаю всё, чтобы исправить то, что сломано. Ты просто запутался. 

– Дерьмо! – взорвался Себастиан. – Ничего между нами не сломалось, и знаешь почему? Потому что нечему было ломаться. Ты снова ищешь мне оправданий, Курт. Перестань! Прекрати обращаться со мной, как с несчастным инвалидом, к которому не желаешь даже прикоснуться. Хочешь правды, Курт? Жестокой правды? Ладно, вот она! Я уходил к Тэду, потому что он меня любил. Потому что он отдавал мне всего себя безоглядно. Когда он был со мной, он не спрашивал себя, существует ли кто-то другой, более подходящий или совершенный. Для него существовал только я один. Я любил тебя, Курт, и, думаю, всегда буду любить. Ты первый парень, который заставил меня познать любовь и заставил измениться. Но я лгал тебе. Я лгал тебе и Тэду. И я лгал Блейну. И знаешь, почему? Потому что я хотел тебя! И меня не волновало, что ты мог всё вспомнить и страдать из-за этого, что уж говорить о Блейне и Тэде. Мне были важны только мои желания, я нуждался в тебе, и это было превыше всего. И я пытался убедить себя, будто делаю это из любви. Но в действительности я делал это только потому, что хотел. Потому что я хотел узнать, каково это, быть любимым тобой, Курт. И ещё, потому что мог… и я мог, потому что его не было рядом, не было в твоих мыслях. Это я… я такой, Курт. Не только тот любящий и заботливый партнёр, которого ты знал все эти годы, но и вот этот эгоистичный и глупый человек. Ты выбрал меня, потому что я превратился в хромого и нуждаюсь в сиделке? Это единственная причина, верно? Ну, что ж, тогда тебе пора понять, что ты выбрал не того человека по неправильным мотивам. Ты опять отказываешься от истинной любви из страха, Курт, и на этот раз ты делаешь это сознательно. Но я не позволю тебе свалить вину за это на меня. Не в этот раз. В этот раз я говорю нет! Этот театр абсурда должен закончиться. 

– Значит, я так понимаю, Тэд тоже имеет ко всему этому отношение. Ты помнишь о нём, правильно? Ты солгал мне и насчёт твоих провалов в памяти?

– Нет. Действительно есть вещи, которых я не помню. Но Тэд не принадлежит к их числу. Да, я помню его, и отрицал это только потому, что так было проще закрыть историю с ним и получить тебя. Потому что я думал, что это именно то, чего я действительно хотел. И да, конечно, он имеет отношение ко всему. Вначале с Тэдом был просто... секс. Он нравился мне ещё со времён Далтона, где у нас был небольшой флирт. Я был для него его первым разом вначале. Только это. Но потом… я продолжал хотеть его и, как всегда, я взял то, что хотел. И знаешь, что самое ужасное? Я не испытывал вины по отношению к тебе. Я не мог, потому что ты тоже мне изменял. Да, ты жил со мной, ты занимался со мной сексом, целовал меня, строил со мной планы... Но в то же время ты продолжал ждать. Даже не зная, кого или что, но каждый гребаный день, каждый гребаный миг ты ждал. Ты постоянно сравнивал меня с кем-то тебе неведомым, пусть и не отдавая себе в этом отчёта. И в этом сравнении я всегда проигрывал. Поэтому мы вечно ругались как сумасшедшие. Ты был рядом. Я мог говорить с тобой, прикасаться к тебе, заниматься с тобой сексом. Но всё равно ты не был моим. Ты никогда не был моим, Курт. Тэд да. Он был. Вначале это было только сексуальной игрой, но потом... я влюбился в него по-настоящему. Когда я занимался любовью с ним, прижимал к себе, проникал в него, – продолжил Себастиан, хоть и заметил раздражение на лице Курта при этих словах, – когда я прикасался к нему и обнимал всю ночь, я понял, насколько было неправильно, делать всё это с тобой.

– Так, ладно. Это было жестоко, – прошептал Курт, бессильно падая на диван.

Да.  
Верно.  
Ранить его всерьёз, вот что должен был сделать Себастиан, и неважно, если он и сам при этом пострадает.  
Это было правильно, и он знал.

– Нет, то, что я скажу сейчас жестоко, – продолжил он неумолимо, вставая прямо напротив него. – Я хотел оставить тебя, Курт, перед той аварией. Кольцо было не для тебя. И прежде чем ты спросишь, нет, оно было и не для Тэда. И прежде чем ты спросишь об этом тоже, нет, не было никакого другого или другой. Для меня существовал только Тэд. И я собирался переехать в Чикаго, чтобы быть с ним. Окончательно на этот раз. И не только потому, что он поставил мне ультиматум. А потому, что я этого хотел. Действительно хотел. 

Молчание.  
Только молчание встретило слова Себастиана.  
Курт даже не смотрел на него.  
И Себастиан надеялся, что сказанного окажется достаточно, чтобы заставить его понять.  
Потому что его могло хватить ещё очень ненадолго, прежде чем он опустит руки.  
Каждое слово, что он сказал, было правдой, это так.  
Что не делало всё это менее болезненным для него.

– Жаль. Я обожал это кольцо, – сказал вдруг Курт, заставая совершенно врасплох Себастиана.

Который рассмеялся от всего сердца, а за ним и Курт.  
И слава Богу, подумал Смайт.  
По причине, о которой Курту пока не следовало знать.  
Но было хорошо находиться там с Куртом, впервые сказав ему всю правду, и понимать, что они ещё могут вот так смеяться с ним вместе, как друзья.

Рано или поздно, возможно, придёт черёд настоящих обвинений и упрёков, и, возможно, что-то между ними сломается, хотя Себастиан надеялся, что нет.  
Многое ещё Курт должен был простить ему, но он знал уже, что сделает всё, чтобы вернуть его доверие.  
Но пока всё было, как ни странно, идеально, именно так, как было.

– А теперь, будь искренним и ты со мной, Курт, – сказал Себастиан, когда смех утих. – Теперь, когда ты всё помнишь и знаешь. Думаешь, был бы у меня реальный шанс с тобой, если бы ты вспомнил Блейна? 

Жестокая правда.  
Это обещал и дал ему Себастиан.  
Настала очередь Курта отплатить ему тем же.  
Сейчас он был готов это сделать.

– Нет, – сказал он, глядя ему прямо в глаза, – это мой ответ, Себастиан. И он всегда был бы «нет». Если я бы я вспомнил Блейна, я никогда не выбрал бы тебя вместо него. Даже если бы он меня предал, обидел, унизил. Я сделал бы всё, чтобы вернуть его обратно. Он всегда был бы первым. Он по-прежнему первый. Даже когда я не помнил его, внутри меня я знал, что это он, в точности, как ты и сказал. Единственный и незаменимый. Я не отрекаюсь от того, что разделил с тобой. Это было прекрасно и важно для меня. Но ты… ты не он. И никогда не будешь. Не для меня. Он… где он, там моё сердце. 

И вопреки тому, что Курт ожидал, от этих слов Себастиан улыбнулся.

– Тогда следуй за ним, Курт. _Следуй за своим сердцем_ , – сказал он. 

– Что?..

– Ступай и верни его, Курт, прежде чем станет слишком поздно. Поедем в Чикаго, чтобы вернуть твоё сердце. Поедем, чтобы вернуть твоего Блейна. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Дерзкие_и_красивые
> 
> **


	24. Смятение. Часть 2.

_Снаружи гроза,  
Так впусти меня, детка,  
Уверен, я смогу помочь,  
Вместе мы справимся.  
Пусть сейчас непогода,   
Но солнце выглянет снова   
Даже самой сильной грозе приходит конец   
И мы станем лучшие, если всё преодолеем._

Да, Себастиан был полностью согласен со словами песни, которая звучала по радио, пока он занимался со своим физиотерапевтом.   
Если сумеешь преодолеть всё, действительно становишься лучше.

Или, по крайней мере, он надеялся на это.  
Потому что ему было что преодолевать, и даже с лихвой, в те дни.  
Переезд Курта, который решил снять квартиру вместе с Финном.  
Новости, полученные от его лечащего врача после компьютерной томографии, сделанноой неделей раньше.   
И тот факт, что как Тэд, так и Блейн продолжали упорно игнорировать его звонки.  
Да, ничего не скажешь, не лучший период в его жизни.

И он надеялся, что всё это хотя бы поможет ему стать более зрелым человеком.  
Таким, которому можно дать второй шанс.  
А ему предстояло просить о втором шансе многих людей.  
Он понял это в тот момент, когда решил отправиться с Куртом в Чикаго.

Хотя….

Решить поехать в Чикаго, и сделать это в действительности, как вскоре выяснилось, оказалось совсем не одним и тем же.  
Прежде всего, ему нельзя было прерывать физиотерапию, и, следовательно, теоретически он не должен был покидать город, а тем более, предпринимать столь длинное путешествие.  
Едва узнав об этом, Финн, естественно, предложил на замену свою кандидатуру, чтобы сопровождать Курта, но Себастиан хотел присутствовать там лично.

Более того, Себастиан должен был присутствовать там.

Ведь у него было кольцо, которое следовало вручить, наконец, тому, кому оно предназначалось; оставались проблемы, которые сам же он и создал и решение которых предстояло ему; и, главное, он должен был вернуть одного парня.  
Ну, вообще-то, ему нужно было вернуть двух парней, потому что теперь он был абсолютно уверен, что хочет и, на самом деле, всегда хотел Тэда.

Себастиан осознал это в тот момент, когда, оставшись дома один, без Курта, понял, что ему не хватает не его, а Тэда.  
На мгновение Смайт задумался, не обманывается ли он и не обращается ли мыслями к Тэду, просто потому, что всегда мчался к нему, когда жизнь с Куртом оборачивалась одиночеством.  
Однако очень скоро он понял, что всё так и есть на самом деле, и что ему действительно не хватает чисто физического присутствия Тэда.  
Не хватает взгляда его пронзительных чёрных глаз.  
Или звука его голоса, когда в душе он пел My way, заставляя его кожу покрываться мурашками.  
Он осознал и принял это, когда, лёжа в ванной, поймал себя на том, что мечтает о прикосновениях рук Тэда.

Не Тэда он использовал чтобы забыть о Курте.  
Это Курт был тем, кто помогал ему забыть о Тэде.   
В этом он больше не сомневался.  
Теперь уже нет.  
И правда была в том, что сейчас он лишь осознал это, потому что на самом деле, эта простая истина жила в нём всегда.  
Он хотел Тэда.

Он не оставлял Курта по одной причине: то, что он успел натворить, чтобы заполучить его, выросло как снежный ком и превратилось в нечто столь большое и серьёзное, что Себастиан уже не мог просто отказаться от этого и сделать вид, будто ничего и не произошло.  
С самого начала он убедил себя, что только рядом с Куртом мог стать кем-то лучшим. И стараясь доказать самому себе, что он действительно стал таким человеком, на самом деле Смайт сделался законченным мудаком.  
А поскольку он не мог смириться с тем, что наворотил весь этот бардак впустую, то продолжал говорить сам себе, что любит Хаммела.  
И это было правдой, конечно.  
Он его любил.  
По-настоящему и глубоко.

Но не Курт делал его лучше.  
Вообще-то, в некотором смысле, он оказывал на Себастиана противоположное влияние.  
Вызывая к жизни эгоистичную и расчётливую сторону его натуры.  
Нет.  
Не он сделал его более открытым и бескорыстным и вместе со своей любовью подарил ему глубину и силу чувств, становясь всем для него.  
Нет, это был Тэд.  
Чувство вины за то, что он сделал Блейну и Курту пришло в тот момент, когда Тэд прекратил лгать ему и себе и начал говорить о настоящей любви.  
Ожидая того же и от него.

Теперь он мог признаться в этом даже себе.  
Потому что теперь было более чем очевидно, что он облажался.  
И неоднократно, на самом деле.

Он запутался и поэтому сбивал с толку других.  
И на этот раз именно ему следовало навести во всём этом порядок.  
Если Себастиан хотел искупить свои грехи и заслужить прощения, он должен был исправить всё.

Преодолев всё, мы становимся лучше, не так ли?

Однако ему пришлось столкнуться с немаловажным обстоятельством – Курт не имел ни малейшего намерения никуда отправляться в обозримом будущем.  
Он продолжал твердить, что не может ничего предпринимать, если прежде не разберётся в самом себе, и Себастиан, честно говоря, просто не знал, что ещё сделать, чтобы помочь Хаммелу и подтолкнуть к Блейну, кроме того, что он уже сделал, сказав ему всю правду.  
Курт весьма ядовито отвечал, что дело не только в нём, но, прежде всего, в Блейне, и что он не поедет в Чикаго, пока он не будет знать наверняка, может ли дать Блейну то, чего тот хочет и заслуживает.  
И уж точно Курт не собирался мчаться туда только потому, что его бойфренду, наконец, приспичило проявить честность и бросить его.

– А как же твои слова о том, что ты снова выбрал бы его, всегда и несмотря ни на что? Разве это не причина немедленно мчаться к нему в Чикаго? Ведь этим ты практически признал, что всё ещё любишь его, или нет? – зло возразил Себастиан, словно давая отмашку для начала настоящей ругани и взаимных обвинений.

Но, откровенно говоря, после усилий, которых ему стоило сказать Курту всю правду, он считал несправедливым, чтобы с ним обращались таким образом.  
Сантана прибежала, едва услышала их крики, и, выяснив что произошло, увела Курта, бросив на Себастиана полный гнева взгляд.  
Хаммел явился на следующее утро и объявил, что они с Финном, который, как Себастиан понял только в тот момент, в ту ночь не вернулся ночевать, переезжают в другое место.  
Тем же утром.  
Себастиан, естественно, был против .

– Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, Себ. Но мы должны это сделать. Время пришло, ты так не считаешь? – сказал ему Курт тоном куда более спокойным, нежели прошлой ночью.

Что бы там ни было, они оставались друзьями, это верно.  
Но им следовало ещё многое прояснить.  
И речь шла не только о той лжи, что Себастиан рассказал Курту.  
В конце концов, он был далеко не единственным, кто лгал.  
Речь шла, прежде всего, о причинах, по которым он, в отличие от других, это делал.  
Причинах, которые выходили далеко за пределы того, что произошло в том доме на озере.

И, тем не менее, в одном Курт был уверен.  
Он не сожалел о моментах, проведённых с ним.  
Они оставались важными и бесценными.   
Настоящими, в том что касалось его, по крайней мере.

Однако, в то время как их расставание становилось всё более реальным, пришёл также черёд уже более серьёзных взаимных обвинений, которых Себастиан, в сущности, ожидал.  
На которые даже надеялся, по правде говоря.  
В конце концов, они провели вместе пять лет и разделили очень многое.  
Было вполне ожидаемо, что, рано или поздно, гнев выплеснулся бы наружу.  
И Себастиан в этом почти нуждался, чтобы убедить себя в том, что всё не было бесполезно.  
Каждое сражение, каждая потеря, каждая ложь.

В то время как дни шли, и Курт появлялся в доме только затем, чтобы подготовить свои вещи, отделяя от вещей Себастиана, и забрать их, он понял кое-что.  
В некотором смысле, помимо очевидных боли и чувства разочарования от неудачи в том, чему он посвятил много душевных сил и энергии, он ощущал также облегчение.  
Полную свободу от осознания того, что теперь не нужно больше лгать и беспокоиться о том, что и кому он говорил.

Поэтому однажды вечером он сказал Финну спасибо.  
Без объяснений и подробностей.  
Но тот, казалось, понял, потому что ответил просто: "И тебе спасибо", – после чего забрал коробку, подготовленную Куртом, и исчез за дверью.

Значит всё получилось.  
Себастиан справился.  
Он стоял на краю пропасти, боролся против бури и выжил.  
А теперь мог начать всё с нуля.  
Снова.  
И точно так же мог сделать это и Курт.

Конечно, обоим предстояло ещё очень многое исправить, прежде всего, внутри самих себя.  
Но они сумели прийти к этому моменту.

Искупления.  
Свободы.  
Возрождения.

Теперь ему лишь оставалось сделать так, чтобы Курт тоже понял это.

*****

Это было невероятно.  
Невероятно и восхитительно.  
Одна из самых прекрасных новостей, какие он когда-либо получал.

Его песня была на шестом месте в списке сотни самых популярных хитов.  
Не прошло даже недели, а она уже взлетела на шестое место.  
Это, без сомнения, было великолепной новостью для Блейна.

Потому что он написал её, когда был ещё в Нью-Йорке.  
Джон влюбился в эту песню, едва прочёл партитуру, и тут же захотел записать её и послать на радио, вместо Perfect.  
Он был уверен в успехе, и, похоже, не ошибся.

Как, впрочем, и во многих других вещах.  
Одна из которых то, что из них двоих могла выйти прекрасная пара.  
И, как ни странно, так оно и было.

Блейну было хорошо с Джоном.  
Ему было с ним весело.  
Но, главное, ему было легко разговаривать с ним.  
Даже о таких вещах, о которых он никогда не говорил ни с кем.  
Не о той ночи, об этом никогда, разумеется.  
Существовал лишь один человек, с которым бы он хотел или мог бы говорить о том, что случилось восемь лет назад, но того человека не было рядом.  
И проблема состояла не только в том, что его не было рядом, в действительности, этот человек даже ничего не помнил, что, возможно, было благом для всех.  
Но в остальном Андерсон обнаружил, что у них с Джоном очень много общего.

Во-первых, у обоих были сложные взаимоотношения с отцом, слишком жестоким и не пренебрегающим рукоприкладством.  
Джон обрёл свободу, сбежав из дома в шестнадцать лет.  
Блейн – засудив отца. 

И в физическом плане они подходили друг другу.   
Дело пока не дошло до секса как такового, но множество раз они оказывались близки к этому.  
Джон сразу же дал ясно понять, что находит его весьма привлекательным и заинтересован в интимной близости с ним.   
В вечер их первого свидания он практически затащил Андерсона в туалет ресторана, где они ужинали, и сделал ему потрясающий минет.

Блейн, со своей стороны, притормаживал развитие событий чуть больше.  
Не потому, что не испытывал к нему физического влечения, которое имело место, и даже в избытке.  
Джон был красивым парнем и умел раззадорить его.

Однако они работали вместе, и Блейн опасался, что если они зайдут слишком далеко, а потом один из двоих не захочет продолжать отношений, им станет сложно столь же успешно сотрудничать и дальше.  
И потом, дело было ещё в том, что ему нравилось проводить время с Джоном, и он боялся испортить зарождавшуюся дружбу.  
Поэтому он не хотел действовать поспешно.

Джон, однако, был определенно иного мнения.  
Они встречались уже на протяжении двух недель, и он считал, что время пришло.  
Он дал это отчётливо понять, когда появился у двери Блейна с новостями о выходе Stormy на лидирующие позиции рейтинга в обтягивающих кожаных штанах, ничего не оставляющих на долю воображения, и с небольшим пакетом, содержащим все ингредиенты, чтобы приготовить лёгкий праздничный ужин для них двоих, как сказал он.  
И со своими вещами для ночёвки.

Заметив его растерянный взгляд, Джон заявил, что, если только Блейн не собирается выставить его силой, эту ночь он проведёт в его доме – с ним вместе в постели или же на диване, но он останется.  
Время пришло.  
Их бесспорно влекло друг к другу, и он считал, что они достаточно зрелые и рассудительные люди, чтобы быть в состоянии преодолеть возможные разногласия по работе, если что-то в их личных отношениях пойдёт не так.

Блейн по-прежнему был склонен не торопиться.  
Откровенно говоря, страданий из-за любви с него было более чем достаточно.  
И сейчас, когда в кои-то веки Андерсон позволил себе нечто отличное от случайного перепиха или утешительного секса с близким другом, он хотел сделать всё как полагается.

Но губы Джона на его шее, не желали дать ему передышки и вскоре сделали его куда более податливым.  
Когда парень медленно переместился выше и начал касаться лёгкими поцелуями уголка его губ, Блейн напрочь забыл о кастрюле на плите и обо всех своих добрых намерениях.

Это ощущение было новым для него.  
Ласки Джона, настойчивые и деликатные одновременно, говорили не только о его собственном желании, но и об уважении к желаниям партнёра, и поэтому Блейн решил сдаться.

Потому что иногда это единственное, что ты можешь сделать, просто… перестать сопротивляться.

Поэтому он закрыл глаза и позволил вовлечь себя в поцелуй, который очень скоро превратился в куда более откровенный и жаркий.  
И произошло нечто странное.  
Он перестал думать о том, чем сейчас занимается Курт, как делал практически двадцать четыре часа в сутки с тех пор как... да, всегда, на самом деле.  
Он перестал отмечать про себя, что губы, которые он целовал, не были достаточно мягкими.  
Или, что глаза, которые смотрели на него, когда они отстранялись, чтобы отдышаться, не были достаточно светлыми.  
Он просто перестал думать. Совсем.

В отличие от случайных трахов, которые он позволял себе иногда, чтобы забыть, и которые никогда не помогали забыть ничего, сейчас он просто прекратил вспоминать.  
Поэтому он не стал возражать, когда Джон забрался на него сверху, а его поцелуи и ласки постепенно сделались смелее.  
Он позволил раздеть себя, а когда желание взяло верх, и сам помог ему избавиться от одежды.  
«Хороший способ отпраздновать успех», – в какой-то момент подумал Блейн рассеянно.

Произошедшее в дальнейшем припоминалось весьма сумбурно.   
Одежда, летящая во все стороны, откровенные фразы, переходящие в полости и смех, много смеха.  
Очень скоро они оказались в комнате Блейна.

Как правило, наступал момент, когда Блейн говорил себе, что это всего лишь секс, который ничего не значит, раз кроме физического удовольствия, он ничего не приносит.  
Но той ночью было не так.  
Той ночью речь не шла о чистом сексе.  
Он занимался любовью с парнем, который его уважал и которому он отвечал тем же.  
И это был первый раз, когда он занимался любовью с кем-то, кроме Курта.

В его жизни было много секса.  
Но это было чем-то иным.  
Совершенно иным.

Это было… настоящая связь с кем-то другим, а не просто способ получить оргазм.

Блейн почувствовал себя свободным.  
Он ощутил себя возродившимся.  
Достойным быть любимым.

Когда он проник в Джона, то сделал это с осознанием того, что этот акт важен не только для них двоих, но и, прежде всего, для него и его жизни.

Это был не Курт.  
И никогда бы им не стал.  
Никто никогда не сумел бы.

Но впервые за долгое время, он мог… чувствовать снова.

Говорят, чтобы заново найти себя, иногда нужно отпустить или потерять некоторые части своей жизни.

И именно это сейчас делал Блейн.  
Он отпускал Курта.  
Слёзы, пролитые из-за него; его боль, принятую на себя; пытку видеть его издалека, не имея возможности приблизиться.

Сжимая руки Джона, пока они вместе приближались к оргазму, он прощался со своим прошлым.  
Потому что Блейн был там, полностью там, в тот момент.  
И он улыбнулся этой мысли, чувствуя себя, наконец, свободным.

Это действительно было его новым началом.  
Его самый сильный шторм, наконец, закончился.

Возможно.

****

Что можно сказать про Финна Хадсона?  
Многие без тени сомнения определили бы его как редкостного тупицу.  
И, безусловно, ошиблись бы по-крупному.  
Потому что Финн, может, и был во многом наивным, простачком даже, но видел и понимал куда больше, чем думали окружающие.  
Определенно больше, чем замечали другие.

Например, он видел, насколько его брат на взводе.  
Даже если Хаммел притворялся, будто это не так, даже если позволял страхам и растерянности встать у себя на пути, всё равно Финн видел, что ему не терпится.  
Предпринять что-нибудь.  
Что угодно.  
Только он сам ещё не знал, что именно.  
И это тоже было довольно очевидно.

Так что, Курт проводил своё свободное время обставляя квартиру, которую они с Финном нашли в районе Верхнего Вест-Сайда – небольшую, но удобную – мебелью, раздобытой ими на распродажах и блошиных рынках.  
Но было ясно, что не это ему нужно.  
Финн считал, что в чём бы ни нуждался брат, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, это неизбежно имело отношение к Блейну, а вовсе не к подбору кресел для гостиной.  
И всё же Курт останавливал себя.  
Из страха снова причинить ему боль.

Положим, Финн не слишком хорошо знал этого Блейна, но исходя из того немногого, что знал, считал все эти сомнения и страхи настоящим абсурдом.  
Этот парень сам причинил себе достаточно боли, чтобы держать подальше от Курта весь тот кошмар.  
Он прошёл сквозь ад, насколько Финн мог понять из старых газет и рассказов Бёрта.  
О чём-то ведь это говорило, разве нет?

Когда он спросил брата, почему в своё время тот никогда не говорил ему о Блейне, Курт ответил, что они не были тогда достаточно близки.  
И эти слова причинили боль, потому что были истинной правдой.

Финну очень непросто дался переезд к Хаммелам.  
Отчасти, потому что ему казалось, будто Бёрт хочет занять место отца, который для него всегда был героем, что потом оказалось неправдой, и отчасти, потому что гомосексуальность Курта вызывала у него некоторую неловкость.  
Очень большую неловкость.   
Курт был влюблён в него и не стеснялся в проявлениях своих чувств в то время.  
Но потом они выросли.  
Финн вырос и научился уважать в Курте личность, которой он являлся.  
Удивительного человека, которым он был.  
Может, он не защитил его от Карофски и, может, Бёрт и мать лишили его возможности помочь ему восемь лет назад, но ничто и никто не сумел бы помешать ему быть рядом с братом теперь.

Курту нужен Блейн?  
И неважно, какую ерунду сам он городит по этому поводу, Финн знал, что так оно и было.  
Так значит, он сделает всё, чтобы Курт получил назад своего Блейна.

Ладно, на самом деле, он не мог сделать ровным счётом ничего, чтобы заставить Блейна вернуться к Курту, но зато он многое мог сделать, чтобы помочь Курту отправиться к Блейну и вернуть его, или, по крайней мере, исправить то, что они должны были исправить.  
И он был твёрдо намерен сделать это.

Потому что Курт продолжал просыпаться, крича, посреди ночи от очередного кошмара или особенно жуткого воспоминания.  
Потому что Финн не раз заставал его плачущим в темноте в их маленькой гостиной, тщетно пытающимся сдержать рыдания, чтобы он его не услышал.  
Хадсон чувствовал, что обязан сделать это, потому что для остальных прошло восемь лет, но для Курта всё это было так, как если бы прошёл только месяц с тех событий.  
Сейчас он переживал всё это в первый раз и в одиночку.  
Он тоже, как и Блейн когда-то – совсем один.  
И его одиночество было ещё более глубоким из-за того, что он знал – остальные лгали ему всё это время.  
И ещё более тяжёлым от осознания того, что Блейн снова был в его руках, но он упустил его по ряду причин, не имеющих ничего общего с истинными чувствами.   
Причин, которых, если подумать, и не существовало вовсе.  
Ведь Себастиан оставил бы его, не случись той аварии.  
Ради другого.

На самом деле, Себастиан начал предавать его в тот самый момент, когда представился ему повторно, используя всё то, что узнал о нём, благодаря Блейну, для собственной выгоды.  
Единственная причина, по которой Финн не набросился на Смайта с кулаками из-за этой истории, было только то, что, независимо от Себастиана, Курт всё равно оставался жертвой насилия, не помнящим ничего, даже своего Блейна.  
С Себастианом он, по крайней мере, был действительно счастлив.  
И в некотором смысле Смайт помог ему поддерживать связь с прежним собой, насколько это было возможно.  
Теперь же, казалось, он действительно услышал то, что Финн сказал ему, и всерьёз намеревался разрешить им же созданные проблемы.  
Может, по мнению Финна Себастиан и не заслуживал доверия, но если Курт готов был доверять ему, кто он такой, чтобы вмешиваться?

Сейчас, однако, ситуация выходила из-под контроля у всех, и Финн не мог просто сидеть и ждать, когда Курт будет готов.  
Что-то говорило ему, что к этому он никогда не будет готов, и чем больше времени проходило, тем становилось хуже.  
Для всех.  
Данную ситуацию следовало прояснить, так или иначе, и сделать это следовало немедленно.

Поэтому, сразу же, выйдя от Сантаны, которую он зашёл проведать, чтобы взглянуть на Джудит и узнать, как дела у Бриттани, что по-прежнему находилась в Лайме, он вихрем ворвался в старую квартиру Курта и, едва удостоив Себастиана мимолётным взглядом, схватил брата за плечи, заставляя уронить два чемодана, и принялся тараторить:

– О, боже, о, боже, о, боже… Я только что узнал от Сантаны, которая узнала от Мерседес, которая узнала от Блейна, который звонил ей, чтобы узнать о здоровье – кстати, ты мне не мог сказать, что к ней вернулся рак, а? Почему я всегда всё узнаю последним? – что Блейн встречается с каким-то типом. Мерседес, не зная, что к тебе вернулась память, поскольку ей видимо тоже никто ничего тут не рассказывает, не сказала ему, что к тебе вернулась память, потому что сама не знала, и теперь Блейн, который не знает, что ты всё вспомнил, встречается с другим, и это очень плохо, потому что ты всё помнишь, а он этого не знает! – выпалил он на одном дыхании. 

В буквальном смысле.  
Он был весь красный как помидор из-за нехватки кислорода к концу речи.  
Речи, настолько ошарашившей как Себастиана, так и Курта, что они пару секунд просто тупо пялились на него с раскрытыми ртами.

После чего Курт разродился весьма интеллигентным «Э?», так как, очевидно, ни черта не понял.

Он даже обратился за помощью к Себастиану, бросая на него беспомощный напуганный взгляд, но тот мгновенно снял с себя всякую ответственность насмешливым «А, не смотри на меня. Я потерялся после Сантана…»

– Курт, Блейн трахается с другим, и не с каким-то там случайным, что тут непонятного? – нетерпеливо объяснил Финн.

– Да, очевидно, тонкость выражений не твой конёк, Хадсон, – поддел его Себастиан, заметив, что Курт слегка вздрогнул от слов брата.

– На тонкости времени нет, Смайт. Блейн завёл парня, если ты ещё не понял. Они встречаются уже две недели, и, судя по тому, что Мерседес рассказала Сантане, ещё немного, и тот тип к нему жить переедет. Это очень плохо. Мы должны поторопиться.

– Прелесть какая! Финн в роли безумной болельщицы Клейн, только этого мне не хватало.

– Клейн? – озадаченно переспросил Курт, впервые открыв рот, с тех пор как Финн ввалился в дом с криками об ужасных новостях.

– Да, так вам с Блейном нравилось называть себя. Это союз ваших имён. Разве ты не помнишь?

– Нет. Я ещё многого, похоже, не помню, правильно?

– Да. И, возможно, тебе следует отправиться за оставшейся частью твоих воспоминаний, ты так не считаешь? Время пришло, пора, Курт.

– Не знаю, Себастиан, – сказал Курт, высвобождаясь из хватки Финна, –возможно, мне просто пора забрать оставшуюся часть моих вещей и вернуться в мою, вернее, нашу, – продолжил он, бросив холодный взгляд на Финна, – новую квартиру и окончательно оставить в покое Блейна. Если он, наконец, счастлив, может, мне не стоит больше лезть в его жизнь, нет?

– Нет, – сказал вдруг Финн. – То есть, да, да, ещё как стоит. Лезть, я имею в виду. В его жизнь… в смысле, вот… – закончил он несколько неуверенно, запутавшись в собственных словах.

– Ты хоть сам-то веришь во всю ересь, которую только что нагородил? – вмешался Себастиан, который ни на секунду не спускал глаз с Курта, стараясь уловить малейшую перемену выражения.

– Да, – решительно заявил тот, после чего сумел выдержать пронзительный взгляд Себастиана в течение сорока пяти секунд, прежде чем взорваться решительным: – Нет! Чушь! Кто такой, чёрт возьми, этот тип? Откуда он взялся? Он попросил немного времени, чтобы оторваться от меня, прошёл всего лишь месяц, ему хватило жалкого месяца, чтобы оторваться? И потом, что это значит, что они почти съезжаются? Когда он был здесь, только что стены не трахал и никого не принимал всерьёз, а теперь возвращается домой и уже через месяц, один только гребаный месяц, находит любовь всей своей жизни? Я вас умоляю! Вот уж нахуй! Я... мы должны объясниться, прежде чем двигаться вперёд, блять! – выдал он на одном дыхании, точно так же как Финн и с тем же результатом – теперь он стоял перед ними запыхавшийся и с пылающим лицом.

– Вы точно не кровные братья? – спросил Себастиан, забавляясь такой схожестью их реакций.

– Так что, мы едем, чтобы вернуть его или нет, Курт? – спросил Финн, игнорируя вопрос Смайта, потому что с радостью заметил искру, прежнюю искру, в глазах брата.

Ту самую, которая означала, что он готов сражаться.  
Наконец-то.

Курт пристально посмотрел на него.  
Как будто взвешивая все за и против.  
Вероятно, подумал Финн, именно так и было.

И когда он пришёл к решению, гордо вскинул голову и сказал уверенно:  
– Да. Мы едем, чтобы вернуть его.

*****

Им предстояло трёхдневное путешествие на машине, чтобы добраться до Чикаго, а конкретно, части города, прилегавшей к зоопарку Линкольна, где проживал Блейн и остальные.  
Финн предоставил для этой цели свою Chevrolet Impala, потому что машина Курта была слишком высокой и ужасно неудобной для Себастиана.  
Поездка на поезде заняла бы всего двадцать часов, но машина позволяла Себастиану устроиться с наибольшим комфортом.  
И останавливаться в случае необходимости.  
Ему была невыносима роль клинического случая, но, к сожалению, так оно и было.

Помимо этого, он был также не в восторге от перспективы провести целых три дня в машине с Хадсоном.  
Но из двух зол он выбрал, безусловно, меньшее.

Никто не ждал их в Чикаго, потому что по настоянию того же Себастиана они решили никого не предупреждать.  
Причина была довольно простой.  
Он предпочёл не сообщать никому о своём приезде, потому что не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь попросту сбежал, лишь бы не встречаться с ним.  
Учитывая, что для него было бы довольно проблематично за ними гоняться.

Потому что, да, Курт собирался вернуть Блейна.  
Но Себастиан хотел вернуть Тэда.  
И он сомневался, что им удалось бы это, если бы они раструбили о своём прибытии на весь свет.  
Ну, ему-то уж точно не удалось бы.  
А Курт... у него, скорее всего, тоже ничего бы не вышло, если только Блейн действительно всерьёз встречался с кем-то; во всяком случае, не раньше чем Себастиан сумел бы с ним объясниться.  
Он слишком хорошо знал Блейна и понимал, что если тот настолько подпустил к себе кого-то, значит, этот кто-то глубоко зацепил его, так или иначе.  
И по-настоящему.  
Это не было сделано в отместку, ради того, чтобы ранить Курта.  
И этот парень не являлся заменой, чтобы забыть его.  
Блейн не действовал таким образом, он ни разу не поступил так в течение долгих восьми лет.  
Нет, это был его новый шанс.

И сейчас Смайт отправлялся в Чикаго, чтобы лишить его этого шанса.  
Он не задавался вопросом, стоило ли оно того, потому что точно знал, что Курт стоил этого и большего.  
Он надеялся только не совершить ещё одну ошибку из наилучших намерений.  
Потому что на этот раз он потерял бы своего друга Блейна навсегда.

Курт, несмотря на первоначальное решение, был всё ещё в некотором замешательстве, как казалось.  
Он не слишком хорошо понимал, что Себастиан собирается делать в Чикаго.  
Он, конечно, догадывался, что помимо желания вернуть доверие Блейна, он хотел также извиниться перед Тэдом, но сам Смайт не распространялся насчёт своих намерений, а Курт не был пока готов обсуждать с ним эти темы.  
Так что, Хаммел предпочитал избегать вопросов и довольствовался его пустыми объяснениями.

В любом случае, он был уверен, что присутствие Себастиана в Чикаго, рано или поздно, окажется ему полезным.  
Например, плечо лучшего друга могло пригодиться в случае, если Блейн разобьёт ему сердце, правильно?

Со своей стороны, Финн позаботился обо всём.  
Или, по крайней мере, так он считал.

Он вымыл машину, взял отгулы на работе (было правильнее сказать, что он уволился, но на данный момент это его мало беспокоило), поручил Брандо заботам Сантаны и позвонил Рэйчел, чтобы рассказать ей обо всём произошедшем прежде, чем это сделает Мерседес.  
На звонок Берри не ответила, и он оставил ей сообщение на автоответчике.

Возможно, это был не слишком галантный поступок, но, учитывая как она зачастую вела себя по отношению к нему, Хадсон считал, что это было более чем заслужено и не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести за это проявление пофигизма.   
Напротив, скорее, он чувствовал себя свободным.

На самом деле, вся эта свобода, возможно, немного вскружила ему голову, потому что только через пару часов после начала путешествия он сообразил, что совершенно не подумал чтобы взять с собой что-нибудь поесть и послушать в машине, весь аудио-фонд которой состоял исключительно из саундтреков мюзиклов Рэйчел.  
Вообще-то там был один его компакт-диск, но когда он его вставил и салон огласили ноты Closer (Nine Inch Nails), ему хватило одного взгляда на ироничную ухмылку Себастиана и шокированное лицо Курта после первой же строчки "I wanna fuck you like an animal", чтобы понять – возможно, это не лучший выбор.

Поэтому он выключил плейер и принялся скакать по станциям радио в поисках какой-нибудь весёлой музыки.

Двое других, казалось, не были настроены на разговоры – Себастиан что-то лихорадочно писал на своём планшете, и Курт уставился в окно, – а у него самого закончились темы уже через полчаса после отъезда.  
Хотя он и не понимал, как новый мультик про Смурфиков или выход в эфир новой серии CSI NY могли оказаться неинтересными темами для обсуждения.

Однако песня, которую передавали сейчас, звучала очень неплохо, и он, кажется, уже слышал её.  
Финн сделал погромче.   
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvuwwMbItbc&feature=relmfu

 

Wind blow, rain fall   
Ветер завывает и льёт дождь

We've faced it all   
Мы преодолели это всё

There's still some used in trying   
Но борьбе ещё не конец 

Hands up, heads down   
Руки подняты, поникла голова

Baby, if you think there's no way out,  
Детка, даже если ты думаешь, что выхода нет

Somewhere the sun's still shinning   
Где-то по-прежнему светит солнце

Dark skies tell no lies   
Мрачные небеса не лгут 

Like your stormy eyes   
Как твои глаза цвета грозы… 

 

Рядом с ним Курт думал.  
О Блейне, для разнообразия.

Когда он услышал слова песни, его сознание подкинуло ему воспоминание, одно из хороших.  
Одно из тех, что посещали его непрошено, унося в прошлое.

Блейн часто говорил, что его глаза как грозовое небо.  
Потому что он мог прочесть в них любые эмоции – гнев, радость, любовь, страсть.  
И печаль, первое, что поразило его в глазах Курта, потому что они были красивые, слишком красивые, чтобы быть омрачёнными такой глубокой грустью.  
И ещё, потому что так же, как буря, они уносили его далеко.   
От мерзостей жизни и от боли.  
Чтобы привести в место, известное только им двоим.  
Потому что больше всего остального его глаза напоминали ему цвет неба после шторма, цвет мира и спокойствия, что он находил только в его объятиях.

 

It's stormy out   
Снаружи гроза,

So baby let me in,   
Так впусти меня, детка,

I can help, I know I can  
Уверен, я смогу помочь

Together we're never gonna fall   
Вместе мы непобедимы 

It's stormy now  
Пусть сейчас непогода, 

But the sun's gonna shine again,   
Но солнце выглянет снова 

Even the worst storms gotta end   
Даже самой сильной грозе приходит конец 

We're better if weather we it all   
И мы станем лучшие, если всё преодолеем.

 

Да, даже самый сильная гроза когда-то закончится.  
Курт всегда говорил это Блейну, когда тот рассказывал об очередной стычке с отцом.  
Или побоях, причиной которых оказывались весьма веские причины вроде… не пришедшейся ему по вкусу одежды сына.

Марк Андерсон не желал иметь сына педика.  
Не желал сына, который пел в хоре, сплошь из таких же как он голубых и особенно он не желал видеть, как Блейн разгуливает по Лайме с парнем, у которого на лбу, казалось, мигает неоновая надпись «Гей! Гей! Гей!».  
Короче, многое не устраивало Марка Андерсона.  
Хотя при этом у него не возникало проблем вести дела с группой насильников.

Курт знал, что Блейн винил себя в том, что не был таким сыном, какого хотел бы его отец, и не желал признать, что всё дело лишь в том, что его отец попросту ублюдок.  
И ещё Курт знал, что, несмотря на то, что он думал – он был лучше отца.  
На самом деле, он был лучше очень многих людей, которых Курт встречал в своей жизни, и даже не догадывался об этом.

И это было одной из причин, почему он влюбился в него.  
Потому что ему приходилось бороться даже за самые простые вещи, и он никогда не сдавался.  
Потому что он не был совершенным, но всегда делал всё возможное, чтобы наполнить жизнь Курта совершенством.  
Он полюбил Блейна за улыбку, что освещала всё его лицо, даже если оно было разбито в кровь.  
За то, как он пел, даже если кое-кто охотно заставил бы смолкнуть его голос.   
За силу, которую Блейн способен был подарить ему одним прикосновением.  
Или даже просто взглядом.

И за тысячу других вещей...

 

Boom, crash all night  
Гром и молнии всю ночь 

You scream, we fight   
Ты кричишь, мы ссоримся 

These words they strike like lightning   
Эти слова разят, как удар молнии.

 

Они тоже ссорились, конечно, как и все пары, безоблачный мир царил только в первые дни.

Затем, отчасти по причине стресса из-за того, что приходилось встречаться в тайне, отчасти, из-за проблем в доме Блейна, которые утомляли и держали его в постоянном нервном напряжении, начались первые споры.  
Многие были связаны с сообщениями, иногда чересчур откровенными, хотя и всегда шутливыми, которые Себастиан присылал Курту.  
Блейн реагировал на них с почти маниакальной ревностью.  
Он не понимал, почему Курт хочет его, когда может получить такого свободного от проблем, весёлого и сексуального парня, как его друг.  
Такого, с которым не пришлось бы скрываться.

– Потому что, вопреки всему, я хочу тебя. Мне нужен ты. Я люблю тебя. И предпочту провести ещё тысячу дней и ночей, прячась по углам с тобой, чем один только час открыто с кем-то ещё, – неизменно отвечал ему Курт.

Да, поэтому он ехал в Чикаго.  
Потому что, вопреки всему, он по-прежнему любил Блейна.  
Хотел Блейна.  
Нуждался в нём.

Он забыл о нём.  
Но ему было необходимо, чтобы Блейн знал – несмотря на то, что он не помнил его, всё это подспудно всегда жило в нём.

When you breakdown,   
Когда ты сломлен

When you can't take it all  
Когда нет больше сил выносить всё это

When you're slamming your first against the wall   
Когда ты бьешь кулаками о стену

Thunder can sound so frightening   
Удары грома могут звучать пугающе… 

 

Голос из динамиков, объявивший: «И это была Stormy группы Fenix, о которых мы ещё безусловно услышим», – вернул Курта к действительности.

Возможно, он ошибался.  
Возможно, он ехал туда, лишь чтобы окончательно попрощаться со своей первой истинной любовью.  
Возможно, ему предстояло выяснить, что Блейн был просто идеальным воспоминанием о чём-то несовершенном, что, тем не менее, много значило для него.  
Возможно, ему предстояло понять, что он продолжал держаться за него только из чувства вины.  
Возможно, он хотел лишь извиниться.  
Возможно, он шёл навстречу буре, которая ему не по силам.

Возможно, это было так.

Но он должен был, по крайней мере, попытаться.  
Потому что, если ему предстояло сказать «прощай», он хотел быть уверенным, что не отказывается от истинной любви.  
Не в этот раз.

Потому что, да, даже самый сильная гроза когда-то закончится.  
Но только преодолев всё, мы становимся лучше.

*****

Чэд только что ушёл.  
Не потому, что в его стиле было прийти, заняться сексом и снова исчезнуть.

Скорее, даже наоборот.  
Вообще-то он оказался очень ласковым по натуре и был способен часами обнимать Тэда в постели после. 

Но в тот вечер его мать была в Чикаго, и он должен был уделить внимание и ей тоже.  
Он пригласил Тэда сопровождать его на ужин с матерью.  
Но, если откровенно, тому казалось ещё слишком рано для столь серьёзного шага, как знакомство с родителями.

Ему было хорошо с Чэдом.  
Тэду льстило его внимание и ухаживания, всё то, чего до сих пор никогда не выпадало на его долю.   
Только вот...

Он не был Себастианом.  
И как бы Тэд ни ненавидел себя за это, он прекрасно знал, что Чэд не тот, с кем ему удастся забыть прошлое.  
Он был только тем, с кем он мог не думать о Смайте пару часов, максимум, целый вечер.  
Ничего более.

Пока ему хватало и этого, и да, с ним он чувствовал себя хорошо и спокойно.  
Но со временем это стало бы только ещё одним очередным самообманом.  
А от этого Тэд уже порядком устал.

Может быть, поэтому или, может, то как Чэд оделся и ушёл сразу после секса, напомнило ему времена, когда в этой самой комнате с ним был Себастиан, но только Тэд взял телефон и набрал номер.  
Честно говоря, он даже не ожидал, что Смайт снимет трубку, потому что это было более или менее тем, что делал он, игнорируя все его звонки и электронные письма в последнее время.  
Тем не менее, уже после двух гудков Себастиан ответил взволнованным «Тэд? Это ты?» словно ожидал услышать, что это всего лишь сон.  
И, возможно, это действительно было так, потому что этот голос по-прежнему производил невероятный эффект на Тэда.

Как в первый раз, когда он увидел его в Далтоне сидящим на чемодане перед дверью их комнаты в ожидании соседа, поскольку свой ключ он потерял пока трахал новичка в школьном туалете, одновременно пытаясь подъехать к другому первогодке.  
Или первый раз, когда они занимались сексом всё там же, в Далтоне.  
Это был всего лишь трах по пьяни, который, однако, открыл Тэду глаза на многие вещи относительно настоящего себя.  
Или в день их первого поцелуя на трезвую голову, в Чикаго, спустя, ни много ни мало, четыре года после того перепиха, закрывшись на кухне, пока все остальные в гостиной болели за одну из первых групп Блейна, участвовавшую в музыкальном конкурсе.   
Или в первый раз, когда они занимались сексом после того, как решили стать любовниками, потому что Себастиан не собирался отказываться от Курта, а Тэд согласился на роль второго, лишь бы быть с ним.

У них всё всегда происходило наоборот.

И всё же...  
Этот голос его завораживал.  
Он уносил его с собой к тысячам воспоминаний, неважно, что Тэд делал или говорил.

– Тэд, ты ещё там? – спросил снова Себастиан, но он не ответил и на этот раз.

Он сам позвонил и, возможно, ему следовало сказать хотя бы "привет".  
Но он просто не мог, застигнутый врасплох волной воспоминаний, которые один только звук его голоса сумел всколыхнуть.

Неужели ему никогда не хватит силы, чтобы окончательно сказать ему «прощай»?

– Я еду, Тэд. Только... ты можешь дать мне шанс? – произнёс вдруг с надеждой Себастиан на другом конце провода, и эти слова потрясли Тэда до глубины души.

Это было что-то новенькое.  
Он ехал туда?  
И по какой причине?  
Чтобы помириться с Блейном? Или ещё немного позабавиться за его счёт?  
Возможно, он должен был спросить, но побоялся услышать ответ.  
Потому что не знал, как ответил бы потом сам.

Рассудок говорил ему послать Смайта куда подальше, но сердце кричало, чтобы он сказал «Да, приезжай, пожалуйста, вернись ко мне».  
Кого он должен был слушать – разум или сердце?  
Тэд не знал.  
Теперь уже нет.

Поэтому он просто ответил: «Нет», – и повесил трубку.  
И что с того, если уже в следующее мгновение он пожалел об этом?

Идти вперёд и не оглядываться.  
Он обещал себе идти вперёд.  
И на этот раз не собирался отступать от своего решения.

****

Телефоны иногда могут быть зловещими предметами.  
Почти исчадиями ада.

Заставляют надеяться, будто можешь получить всё, чтобы потом не дать абсолютно ничего.  
Себастиан был уверен в этом и буквально ненавидел свой мобильник.

Вчерашний звонок не встревожил его.  
Нет.  
Он практически вызвал у него приступ паники.  
И совершенно запутал.  
Снова.

За секунду до того, как его телефон зазвонил, у него был план.  
А секундой позже вся его убеждённость испарилась посреди сомнений и страхов.

Как, чёрт возьми, Тэду удавалось довести его до подобного состояния?  
Он был напуган.  
Его действительно пугала мысль оказаться с ним лицом к лицу.  
И в то же время он не мог дождаться этого момента.  
Потому что ему не хватало… всего в нём.  
Ему не хватало его.

И полное осознание того, до какой степени он был идиотом, стараясь избавиться от него, чтобы остаться с Куртом, когда было так ясно, что он уже выбрал его, и только его... это запутывало Себастиана ещё сильнее и вызывало почти болезненное желание увидеть его снова и исправить всё.

У него ведь будет возможность сделать это... правильно?  
Он бы хотел знать.

И несмотря на это, он всё ещё пребывал в полнейшей растерянности относительно Курта.  
Когда портье отеля, где они остановились на ночь, сообщил им, что осталось только два свободных номера, один двухместный и один одноместный, Себастиан предложил Курту разделить с ним комнату на двоих, чтобы выяснить, так ли хорош секс между бывшими, как говорят. Едва сказав это, он возненавидел себя, сам не понимая, почему продолжал вести себя подобным образом.

Излишне говорить, что Финн тут же испепелил его взглядом, а Курт только рассмеялся, полагая, в отличие от брата, что Себастиан пошутил.  
Чёрт! Он действительно хорошо пудрил ему мозги в течение этих семи лет!  
Потому что, нет, Себастиан вовсе не шутил.

Ему не хватало Курта и сильно.  
Ему не хватало его тепла, и, ещё больше, его утешения в такое трудное для него время.  
И для Смайта секс с его бывшим не казался ошибкой, а напротив, чем-то естественным и правильным, чтобы облегчить одиночество.  
Вроде того, что делали Тэд и Блейн, и одна мысль об этом мгновенно вывела его из себя.  
Но таков был Смайт, и так он подходил к жизни.

Но потом, когда он остался один в номере, поскольку Курт предпочёл, само собой, ночевать с Финном, зазвонил телефон, и всё изменилось.  
Потому что, как только он увидел имя на дисплее, то понял, что на этот раз не может позволить себе облажаться.  
На этот раз он должен выбрать.  
Ведь, в сущности, он и так уже это сделал, разве нет?

Поэтому он ответил, готовясь смиренно выслушать крики и упреки, которых, однако, не последовало.  
То есть, на самом деле, не последовало вообще ничего.  
И когда молчание Тэда затянулось, он не выдержал и проболтался, что едет и что делает это ради него.  
Потому что он хотел, чтобы сомнений тут не было.

И вот сейчас он сидел и в сотый раз прокручивал момент, когда Тэд сказал «Нет».  
Короткое, произнесённое вполголоса и не слишком уверенное «нет», которое, тем не менее, сумело разбить его сердце надвое.

И что ему теперь было делать?  
Оставалось только одно, на самом деле.  
Попросить о помощи.

Поэтому наутро, он вручил Курту листок с адресом, а затем, оставшись один, позвонил Тренту, Нику, Джеффу и Уэссу.  
И каждый из них немедленно бросил трубку, или почти каждый.

Единственный, кто выслушал его, был Джефф, который согласился увидеться с ним в баре, где сейчас Себастиан и ждал.  
Не ради него, конечно.  
Ради Курта, Блейна и Тэда.

Джефф заявил, что они наворотили уйму глупостей.  
И ничего страшного, пока всё это не воспринимается слишком серьёзно.  
Но когда это происходит, вот тогда уже начинаются проблемы.  
Джефф устал видеть, как его друзья лгут друг другу.  
С него было довольно.  
Поэтому, да, он согласен был помочь Себастиану, если тот сперва сделает кое-что для него.  
Что именно, он, конечно, не сказал.

Впрочем, это не имело большого значения, потому что Джефф, в любом случае, явился пунктуально в оговоренное время.

Но с сюрпризом.  
С ним пришёл Купер Андерсон.

****

Блейн чувствовал себя напряжённым и нервным.   
И даже не знал, почему.

Он был взволнован и будто бы ждал чего-то.  
И даже не знал, чего именно.

По идее, он планировал провести этот вечер дома, тихо и спокойно, в полном одиночестве.  
Чтобы отдохнуть от суеты, которой была полна его жизнь в эти последние недели.

Поэтому никаких праздничных вечеринок, никаких посиделок с Купером и, особенно, с Джоном.  
Что было довольно непривычно, поскольку после их первого раза они не расставались дольше, чем на десять минут.

Они практически жили вместе, потому что Джон спал там, ел там, и по сути, уже жил там.  
И на работе они тоже постоянно были вместе.  
Жанин с присущим ей весьма спорным чувством юмора в шутку называла их «сиамские любовники».

Не то чтобы он был сильно против.  
Ему просто было необходимо немного времени для себя, чтобы заняться всем тем, что в течение этих лет одиночества помогало ему чувствовать себя лучше.  
Некоторые привычки становятся стилем жизни, так?

Например, он уже слишком давно не играл на гитаре или не писал что-то новое.  
В последний раз он занимался и тем, и другим ещё в Нью-Йорке... у Курта.  
И этого ему не хватало.

Было так много новых эмоций, которые буквально сами просились на бумагу, что он испытывал физическую потребность дать им выход каким-то образом, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
Выплеснуть всё это через новую музыку или тексты, всегда было лучшим средством для него.  
Поэтому он взял свою гитару, которую не брал в руки уже месяц.  
И как раз собирался вынуть медиатор, который хранил во внутреннем кармане чехла гитары, когда раздался звонок в дверь.

В тот самый момент.

Ещё какой-то сантиметр и пара секунд, и он бы ощутил под пальцами листок.  
Письмо, которое Курт положил туда месяцем раньше.  
И о котором напрочь забыл во всей этой суете.

Но раздался звонок в дверь, и он рефлекторно отдёрнул руку, обернувшись к двери.  
Оставляя письмо на месте.

Блейн тяжко вздохнул, поднимаясь с дивана, потому что не хотел никого видеть.  
Даже Джона.  
И молил небеса, чтобы это не оказался его брат Купер с очередной безумной идеей, потому что сейчас он определенно был не в настроении.

Хотя было неясно, почему, собственно, учитывая, что, по идее, он должен был быть на седьмом небе от радости, ведь песня его группы, мало того, песня, написанная им самим, за одну только неделю взлетела в рейтинге, попав сразу в первую десятку.

И потом, теперь у него появился Джон, так?  
Этот парень был как глоток свежего воздуха в его жизни.  
Блейну было хорошо с ним.  
С ним он чувствовал себя любимым.  
А для него было непросто понять, насколько в действительности он в этом нуждался.  
Тем не менее, это было так.

Сильный Блейн Андерсон, который прошёл через столь многое и ещё очень многое продолжал преодолевать, хотел просто быть любимым.  
Ему просто нужен был кто-то рядом, тот, кто был бы там для него и только для него.

И Джон был таким человеком.   
Даже если Блейн ни о чём его не просил, Джон был таким.

Это было в новинку для него – быть тем, о ком заботятся, а не наоборот, быть тем, кого любят, а не тем, кто должен любить.

Возможно, это было не совсем справедливо по отношению к Джону, но это было тем, в чём нуждался Блейн, наконец.  
И со временем, он знал, что уважение, симпатия и желание, которые он испытывал к Джону, перерастут в любовь, Блейн был уверен в этом.

Потому что Джон оказался тем самым.  
Тем, с кем он мог окончательно сказать прощай Курту.

Курту, который, как он понял, едва открыл дверь, вместо того, чтобы находиться в Нью-Йорке, в постели с его бывшим другом Себастианом, стоял прямо перед ним в тот самый момент.

Если только он ему не снился, что было весьма сомнительно.  
Потому что в таком случае он был бы голым.  
Значит, он был там на самом деле.

Что могло нанести некоторый ущерб его убеждениям.

Когда Курт после первого момента лёгкой растерянности улыбнулся своей невинной и совершенно обезоруживающей улыбкой, Блейн мгновенно осознал, как сильно ошибался.

Потому что это безусловно и основательно подрывало его убеждения.


	25. Вся наша история.

*****

 

Привет.

Такое простое слово. Одно из тех, что произносишь по сотне раз на дню.  
Одно из тех, которым никогда не придаёшь особого значения.

Тем не менее, для Блейна оно значило очень много. 

«Привет», – было тем, что они с Куртом сказали друг другу при первой встрече.  
Это слово дало начало всему между ними.  
«Привет», – было тем, что слетело с их уст, едва они открыли глаза утром после того, как впервые занимались любовью.  
«Привет», – это было всё, на что Блейну хватило сил, когда восемь лет назад, стоя в очереди в Lima Bean за капучино, которым надеялся подкрепить вымотанные процессом силы, он обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Мерседес и Куртом.  
С Куртом, который не помнил о нём и ответил другим застенчивым простым «Привет», прежде чем пройти мимо.

Именно это робкое «привет», произнесённое почти шёпотом в ответ на его, заставило Блейна осознать, что ему не справиться с этим.  
Он не мог оставаться на расстоянии всего двух часов езды от Курта, не рискуя в любой момент сорваться и броситься к нему, чтобы любить его снова.  
Чтобы начать всё сначала, пусть даже расплатой за это мог стать ад.  
Если бы только это было возможно.  
И между ними так было бы всегда.  
Он знал.  
Поэтому он решил уехать.  
Так что, именно это короткое слово, разлучило их, в некотором смысле, восемь лет назад.

Сколько ещё раз он должен распрощаться с Куртом, прежде чем окончательно признает себя побеждённым?  
Прежде чем почувствует, что его сердце бьётся вновь?

– Привет, – сказал Курт, стоя перед ним в дверях после нескольких минут молчания, в течение которых они просто молча смотрели друг на друга.  
И Блейн тонул в глазах цвета неба после грозы.

Ему не хватало этого почти осязаемого ощущения его взгляда на себе.  
Ему не хватало силы, с которой он изучал его.

И Блейн понял, что всё было бесполезно.  
Что бы он ни делал или говорил.  
Весь проделанный им трудный путь, вся перенесённая боль, та, что он преодолел с высоко поднятой головой и в одиночку.  
Всё это было обращено в прах.  
Улыбкой и тихим «Привет!»

Без единого слова, прежде всего по той причине, что он попросту был не в состоянии что-либо сказать от волнения, которое душило его, Блейн лишь отступил в сторону и сделал Курту знак головой, давая молчаливое разрешение войти.  
Разрешение, которым Курт тут же и воспользовался.

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы Блейн нашёл в себе силы развернуться к нему.  
Захлопнув дверь, он немедленно прислонился к ней с закрытыми глазами.  
Так много мыслей вихрем кружили ему голову, что он просто не удержался бы на ногах, в противном случае.  
Но когда он, наконец, собрался с духом и сумел повернуться к нему, то увидел, что Курт не смотрит на него, потому что с любопытством осматривает его жилище.

– Я не хотел тебя беспокоить, – тихо произнёс вдруг Курт, всё ещё стоя к нему спиной. – Знаю, мне следовало предупредить тебя заранее, но я хотел… сделать тебе сюрприз, и вот…

Сюрприз.  
Он хотел сделать ему сюрприз.  
Ну, если это было его целью, он достиг её, и с оглушительным успехом.

Блейн хотел бы спросить его, зачем он был там.  
Почему явился к нему домой, не предупредив.  
Было он один или нет?  
И ещё Блейн хотел бы узнать, всё ли у него хорошо.  
Действительно ли он начал всё сначала с Себастианом?  
Был ли он счастлив?  
Думал ли о нём иногда?

Но больше всего Блейн хотел заглянуть ему в глаза ещё хоть раз.

Но он не находил в себе сил, чтобы задать один из этих вопросов, или чтобы обойти его и снова окунуться в синеву, которую всегда так любил.

Поэтому он просто сказал:  
– Хочешь кофе, Курт? – и это, возможно, было самым нелепым, что только могло прийти ему в голову в этой конкретной ситуации.

Они не виделись и не говорили целый месяц.  
Они расстались, с повисшим в воздухе нерешённым вопросом относительно возможности их совместного будущего.  
Курт явился к нему в дом, красивый как никогда, а Блейн не нашёл ничего лучшего, чем поинтересоваться, не хочет ли он кофе?

Это был определённо самый идиотский и неуместный вопрос всех времён.  
И, должно быть, Курт тоже так подумал, потому что тут же повернулся к нему, глядя удивлённо и растерянно.

И именно тогда, встретившись, наконец, с этими кристально чистыми глазами, Блейн понял, в чём его основная проблема.  
Он был напуган.  
И пугали его как раз причины, по которым Курт сейчас находился там.

Ведь у Блейна почти всё получилось.  
Ему почти удалось убедить себя, что он заслуживал ещё одного шанса на счастье.  
И он очень старался.

Почему же сейчас Курт был там?  
Чего ещё он от него хочет?  
Запутать его ещё немного собственным смятением?

Блейн не сумел подавить порыв гнева.  
Потому что он так больше не мог… с него было довольно.

Курт не имел права находиться там.  
Не сейчас.  
Не теперь, когда он собирался начать всё заново.  
Это было несправедливо.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Курт? – спросил он тогда и, возможно, в его словах прозвучало чуть больше злости, чем он хотел бы.

Этот неприкрытый гнев в голосе заставил Курта вздрогнуть, и он поспешил ответить:  
– Я здесь с Себастианом и Финном. Мы думали...

– Что? Что вы думали, Курт? Приехать сюда, чтобы ткнуть меня носом в вашу вновь обретённую идиллию, одновременно пытаясь вернуть друга, и того, с кем можно трахаться, пока твой парень восстанавливает силы?

Он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что нападает на него, и это было плохо, очень плохо.  
Но Блейн устал.  
В прямом смысле слова.  
Он был измождён.  
Почти опустошён.  
У него не осталось ничего, что он мог бы отдать.  
Не Курту, по крайней мере.  
Он уже взял всё.

– Я бы никогда не сделал… – попытался сказать Курт, но всё было бесполезно.

Блейн не слушал.  
Блейн не хотел слушать.

– Что, Курт? Что бы ты не сделал? Не стал бы меня использовать? Потому что, если ты не заметил, это именно то, чем ты занимался в течение двух месяцев. А потом выбросил как ненужный хлам, едва только Себастиан вернулся.

– Блейн, я здесь, только чтобы узнать, всё ли у тебя в порядке.

И это уже было нечто совершенно абсурдное.  
Однозначно.

– Всё ли у меня в порядке? Что ж, пару минут назад всё было прекрасно. Я собирался поиграть на гитаре, ожидая, когда придет мой парень. А сейчас? Сейчас – не знаю. Но уж точно не хорошо. Я просил тебя дать мне время, Курт, так что ты здесь делаешь?

Почему он так нападал на него?  
Почему кричал ему в лицо?  
И, главное, почему сказал о Джоне так резко и грубо?

Но Курт, со своей стороны, и глазом не моргнул, когда услышал термин «мой парень».  
Стало быть, он настолько ему безразличен?  
И вот, гнев вновь всколыхнулся в груди Блейна, и он снова задался всё тем же вопросом.  
Что Курт там делал?

– Мне не следовало приходить без предупреждения. Прости! Я... я лучше пойду, – произнёс Курт на одном дыхании, не давая ему возможности добавить что-либо ещё.

Он торопливо прошёл мимо и, открыв дверь, исчез из вида в один миг.  
Оставив его там сожалеть о его запахе и его глазах.  
Что вообще тут сейчас произошло? 

*****

Надежда.

Это было всё, о чём Курт просил.  
Ему бы хватило самой малости, одной лишь слабой искры, чтобы найти в себе мужество, которое было ему необходимо, чтобы заговорить.  
Но он не нашёл её.

Глаза Блейна, в замешательстве устремлённые на него, были полны боли и… гнева.  
Да, гнева.  
По отношению к нему.

Сколько же зла причинил ему Курт, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёта?  
И после этого, на что он мог ещё рассчитывать?   
Об этом размышлял Курт в ожидании лифта, прежде чем уйти из дома и из жизни Блейна окончательно.

_– Значит так, Курт, это адрес студии звукозаписи Блейна. Если не найдёшь его дома, он наверняка будет здесь. Теперь… что, мы говорили, ты должен сделать, если он не захочет слушать тебя, или плохо отреагирует на твой приход? – спросил его тем утром Себастиан._

_– Я поблагодарю его за всё, что он сделал для меня и оставлю его в покое? – спросил Курт нерешительно._

_– И по какой такой грёбанной причине ты должен выкидывать подобную херню?_

_– Потому что… если Блейн счастлив, меньшее, на что он может рассчитывать, чтобы я уважал это, после всего, что он для меня сделал. Если он счастлив, как я могу не быть счастливым?_

_– Жертвы! Ты говоришь о новых жертвах. Боже, вы двое реально зациклились на этом, и вам давно уже пора прекратить приносить себя в жертву, один ради другого! – взорвался в ответ Себастиан. – Этим вы никогда не добьётесь ничего кроме страданий. Какого хрена ты имеешь в виду под «Если он счастлив, как я могу не быть счастливым?» Это же чистый бред! Ты его счастье, Курт. А он – твоё. И если это говорю я, что-то это да значит, блять! Так что, если он не будет настроен на разговор, привяжи его к стулу, прикуй к батарее, похить его, делай что хочешь, но заставь его выслушать тебя, Курт. Он тоже должен тебе кое-какие объяснения, а значит, не смей сдаваться, пока не получишь их, ясно?_

Да.  
Правильно.

Он пришёл туда не за этим.  
Не для того, чтобы сдаться.

Он ведь знал, что будет нелегко.  
И не для того он прошёл сквозь ад, чтобы опустить руки перед этим жалким подобием бури.

Блейн зол?  
Ну, что ж, это его право.  
Но и Курт был зол, и он тоже заслуживал большего сейчас.  
Прежде всего, он заслуживал получить, наконец, ответы на некоторое вопросы.

Поэтому, благополучно проигнорировав разошедшиеся перед ним дверцы лифта, он решительно развернулся и твёрдым шагом направился обратно.  
Дверь в квартиру Блейна была всё ещё открыта, как он её и оставил.  
Собравшись с духом, он вошёл туда снова, готовый схлестнуться и с этим штормом.

Хочет он того или нет, Блейн его выслушает.

*****

Блейн убрал гитару на место.  
Желание играть испарилось без следа и, кроме того, в этот момент он буквально ненавидел себя.

Прежняя ярость улетучилась вместе с уходом Курта.  
Почему он повёл себя с ним так по-скотски?

Блейн часто задавался вопросом, каково было бы снова встретиться с Куртом.  
И он уже смирился с идеей, что рано или поздно, это случилось бы.  
Курт вернулся в его жизнь, и он не хотел отказываться от него и в этот раз.  
Он мог быть его другом.  
Если рядом с ним будет Джон, он знал, что справится с этим.  
Со временем, конечно.

Но, возможно, он лишь заблуждался.  
И всё же, присутствие Джона придавало ему мужества.  
Тем не менее, он повёл себя совершенно не так, как представлял.

Почему?

Целиком погрузившись в эти мысли, он совершенно забыл, что дверь его квартиры так и осталась открытой.

– Почему ты не сказал мне, Блейн? – раздался внезапно голос Курта, возвращения которого он, очевидно, также не заметил.

– Что? – спросил он растерянно, всё ещё под впечатлением того, что они наговорили друг другу во время их недавней перепалки.  
Особенно того, что невольно вырвалось у него.

– О тебе. О нас. О том, что на самом деле случилось той ночью, – последовал ответ, поразивший Блейна как удар молнии.

Значит, он вспомнил?  
Но как?  
Это было невозможно.

Но ему не удалось спросить, не удалось вообще ничего сделать, потому что Курт приблизился к нему и осторожно положил раскрытые ладони ему на грудь.   
Но потом ладони сжались в кулаки, и Курт начал бить его по груди, снова и снова.

– Почему… ты… не сказал… мне? – каждое слово сопровождал новый удар, не слишком сильный, но вполне ощутимый. – Почему ты солгал мне? Почему ты позволил мне забыть, кем мы были? Забыть нас? Тебя? Я не хрупкая фарфоровая кукла, Блейн. Я бы справился. Я имел право быть там для тебя, как ты всегда был для меня. Почему ты лишил меня этого, почему?

Это превратилось в настоящую истерику.  
На которую Блейн не знал, как реагировать.  
Потому что каждое слово снова переносило его в ад, который он считал давно пройденным и забытым.

Но это было не так.  
И видимо никогда не стало бы.

Когда слова Курта начали прерываться всхлипываниями, а затем и настоящими рыданиями, Блейн аккуратно, но твёрдо, взял его за запястья, после чего привлёк к себе и крепко прижал.

И Курт не противился, напротив, он полностью растворился в этом объятии, давая, наконец, волю слезам.

Так значит, момент настал.  
Блейну некуда было больше бежать – не от Курта и их прошлого.

Поэтому он спросил:  
– Зачем ты приехал, Курт? – И на этот раз Андерсон был уверен, что знает ответ. Но ему нужно было услышать это от него.

– Я хочу знать.

Вот так.  
Знать.

Независимо от того, каким трудным, болезненным и тёмным было твоё прошлое, будущее всегда остаётся чистым листом.   
Но для того, чтобы заполнить его, необходимо сначала узнать, кем ты был.  
Курт должен был узнать, кем был раньше, чтобы знать, кто он теперь.  
И Блейн понимал это.

– Как ты вспомнил? – не смог не спросить он, однако.

Потому что, прежде всего, ему нужно было знать, что пошло не так.  
Он должен был знать, оказалась ли его жертва, в конечном счёте, напрасной.  
Случилось ли это по чьей-то пустой прихоти.  
Или попросту желание самого Курта заставило его всё вспомнить.

– Я наткнулся на досье Мадлен.

О, ну конечно.

Значит, это не был эгоизм Себастиана.  
Не жизнь с Блейном в течение двух месяцев.  
И даже не подсознательное стремление Курта, в конечном итоге.

Это было... что?

Небрежность женщины, которая совала нос в дела других людей только потому, что не выносила мысли о собственной неспособности контролировать всё, что ей только вздумается?  
Почему бы и нет… Блейну только хотелось, по крайней мере, надеяться, что это не было сделано нарочно.

И, возможно, это был всего лишь перст судьбы, в конце концов.

Он бы рассмеялся, если бы у него остались на это силы.  
Хоть он не мог бы сказать, что во всём этом было забавного.

Но сейчас Блейн был готов.  
Он провёл последние два месяца, надеясь, что Курт его вспомнит, и подсознательно готовился к моменту, когда это случится, поэтому сейчас он ни минуты не колебался.

Он был готов, и когда спросил: «Что ты хочешь знать?» – слегка отстранив Курта и пристально заглядывая ему в глаза, мокрые и покрасневшие, он знал, что это только формальность, ничего более.

Потому что, когда Курт ответил: «Всё», – он понял, что это правильно.

Это был его выбор.

Поэтому Блейн ответил просто: «Хорошо, Курт. Давай поговорим».

Потому что, да.  
Момент настал.

****

День, когда жизнь Блейна изменилась, начался как и любой другой день в его жизни.  
С ясного солнца за окном и телефонного звонка, поступившего на частную линию его комнаты.  
От его отца.  
Который с заботливой настойчивостью предупреждал его не посещать дом у озера в эти выходные.  
И под «заботливой» подразумевались угрозы и оскорбления, разумеется.

Блейн знал, что это означало.  
Или отец собирался воспользоваться им сам, чтобы провести время с одной из его молодых любовниц, или один из его сомнительных клиентов устраивал там очередную вечеринку, где рулили наркота и секс без правил.

Потому что именно так Марк Андерсон вёл свои дела.  
Когда не удавалось получить инвестиции для его фармацевтической компании за счёт его идей, шли в ход дикие вечеринки и особые услуги, которыми он ублажал наиболее состоятельных из своих клиентов.

Блейну было не до того, в любом случае.  
Он потерял мобильник накануне вечером, и поскольку в доме он уже проверил везде и безрезультатно, было ясно, что придётся провести субботнее утро в Далтоне за его поисками.

В этом сотовом хранилось многое, чего ему не хотелось потерять.  
Прежде всего, их с Куртом совместные фотографии.  
Воспоминания об их первом разе.  
Счастливые воспоминания, наедине с которыми он проводил вечера, когда отец был дома, и побои родного сына, казалось, были его любимым способом скоротать время.  
И, прежде всего, там было крошечное видео, снятое Куртом прошлым вечером после ужина в Bread sticks, где он обещал Блейну, что никогда, никогда не скажет ему «прощай».  
Он хотел перенести его на компьютер, чтобы пересматривать в те дни, которые не мог провести с Куртом.

Отец в тот момент не интересовал его ни в малейшей степени.  
Можно сказать, он даже не существовал для него.

По прошествии времени, Блейн поражался, насколько идеально продуман был план отца.  
Отобрать у него мобильный телефон, отправить с него сообщение Курту, не отвечая, когда тот звонил, чтобы получить объяснения, таким образом заставляя его волноваться ещё больше.  
Дождаться для этого дня, когда он был уверен, что парни не собирались встретиться.  
Чтобы иметь больше времени.

Блейн считал себя изобретательным, устраивая тайные встречи с Куртом в Далтоне.  
Но его отец оказался хитрее.  
Он всегда был на шаг впереди.

 

Блейн не раз задавался вопросом, каким образом его отец собирался всё уладить.  
Как он намеревался заставить Курта молчать.  
С помощью денег, очевидно, как он сам позже признался.  
Вероятно, он рассчитывал на это, опираясь на свой обширный опыт в подобных делах с другими людьми.  
Или, может быть, как он часто говорил, его отец не верил в их любовь и был убеждён, что случившееся плюс немного денег отдалят раз и навсегда Курта от его сына.

Или, возможно, он попросту никогда даже не задавался таким вопросом, как не делал этого и в предыдущие разы.  
Он верил в силу денег, и этого было для него достаточно.

Но это был Курт, его Курт.  
Блейн всё равно понял бы, что что-то не так.  
И сделал бы всё возможное, чтобы найти его.  
Марк Андерсон должен был учесть это, но не учёл, просто потому, что для него сын был всего лишь помехой, жалким ничтожеством.

Так что, пока Блейн искал свой мобильник, его отец решил использовать его Курта, как очередной товар для ублажения инвесторов.  
Его не остановили слова Блейна о том, что он любит его.  
И с чего бы?  
На самом деле, возможно, это стало лишь дополнительным стимулом.

Таким образом, Курт был на пути в ад.  
В одиночку.

А Блейн даже не подозревал об этом.

****

– Это была не твоя вина, – мягко прервал его Курт.

Они сидели друг против друга в маленькой кухне Блейна.  
Андерсон буквально притащил его сюда, всё ещё вздрагивающего от рыданий, чтобы он мог ополоснуть лицо и выпить чашку чая, который он тут же и принялся готовить, тем временем начиная свой рассказ.

– И чья же, если не моя? – спросил он, поднимая глаза и встречаясь с его взглядом. Блейн не сумел заставить себя смотреть ему в глаза в ответ, пока рассказывал о том звонке, и не думал, что сможет ещё когда-нибудь. – Я отдал тебя в руки этого человека, Курт. Я привёл тебя в наш дом, желая похвастаться тобой, чтобы позлить его, чтобы продемонстрировать ему, что, как бы он ни старался это изменить, я всё равно остаюсь педиком, влюблённым, к тому же, в великолепного парня, который отвечает мне взаимностью, и этого ему не изменить. Этот человек проводил свою жизнь, систематически и неуклонно разрушая всё, что было мне дорого. И я допустил крупную ошибку, полагая, будто он не попытается сделать того же и с тобой. Из-за меня он тебя возненавидел, и это я позволил, чтобы тот мудак, его партнёр, увидел тебя. И я молчал, хоть и знал, что мой отец творит. Я иногда слышал его разговоры с партнёрами, когда они приходили к нам домой. Он никогда не обращал на меня внимания, если только не колотил, и это давало мне определённую свободу. Но я никогда никому не говорил об этом. Даже матери. Это моя вина, Курт, только моя.

– Нет, Блейн, вина его, только его.

И эти слова словно порвали тугие верёвки, до этого момента уже привычной болью въевшиеся в сердце Блейна.  
Его самым большим страхом в течение всех этих восьми лет было то, что Курт станет винить его в том, что он не разоблачил отца раньше.  
Что и он тоже поверит, будто он был с ним в сговоре, и всё случившееся было для него лишь игрой, вышедшей из-под контроля.  
И сейчас он наконец узнал, что это было не так.  
Но в это невозможно было поверить.

– Помнишь, что ты всегда говорил мне, Блейн? – спросил Курт, будто прочитав его мысли. – Каждый раз, когда твой отец избивал тебя или унижал на словах? Ты говорил, что сколько бы он ни пытался оскорбить тебя или изменить, ему никогда это не удастся. Ты поддержал меня, когда мы были едва знакомы. Ты придал мне смелости, чтобы побороть моих демонов, когда знал, что не в силах избежать собственного. Ты любил меня таким, каким я был. Так что, нет, я никогда бы не поверил во все эти сплетни. Я верил и верю в тебя, всегда.

И это было слишком, Блейн не знал, сможет ли выдержать такое.  
Этими немногими простыми словами Курт освободил его от одного из самых тяжких кошмаров, даже не зная об этом.  
Неужели это действительно было так просто?

– Продолжай, – подбодрил его Курт убеждённо.

– Курт... – умоляющий стон сорвался с губ Блейна.

Быть может, он просил его слишком о многом.  
Возможно, он не был так уж готов ко всему, как полагал.  
Но они должны были это сделать.  
Вместе.  
Потому что только это было необходимо им обоим.

Поэтому Курт сжал волю в кулак и тихо, но твёрдо произнёс:  
– Блейн, пожалуйста. Прошу тебя.

И Блейн просто сделал это.  
Продолжил свой рассказ.

Потому что, когда ты в аду, ты не можешь остановиться, пока не преодолеешь его.

****

Найдя тем же вечером свой сотовый на письменном столе в своей комнате, он тут же насторожился.  
Он ведь смотрел там, по меньшей мере, сотню раз.

Не сумев дозвониться до Курта, несмотря на многочисленные пропущенные вызовы с его стороны, которые он обнаружил, он забеспокоился.  
От оставленных Куртом сообщений, естественно, и следа не осталось, поскольку отец Блейна предусмотрительно удалил их.  
Однако там были ещё эти звонки.  
И их с лихвой хватало, чтобы не на шутку встревожить Блейна.

После звонка Бёрту, который сказал, что Курт вышел сразу после обеда, чтобы увидеться с ним, он ощутил нехорошее предчувствие.

Телефонный звонок полупьяного Бастиана, который, в свою очередь, получил странный звонок от отца Блейна, окончательно привёл его в ужас.

Забрать Курта.  
Из дома на озере.  
В день одной из вечеринок для клиентов его отца.

Это могло означать только одно.

И Блейн помчался туда.  
Помчался так быстро, как никогда ещё в своей жизни.

Неоднократно рискуя врезаться в стену или в другой автомобиль, но не останавливаясь.  
Он мчался, ради спасения собственной жизни, потому что Курт был его жизнью.

И он допустил самую большую ошибку, какую только мог.  
Он не предупредил полицию.

Возможно, потому что надеялся ошибиться и поспеть вовремя, или, может, потому что не мог поверить, что его отец действительно дошёл до того, чтобы навредить парню своего сына.  
Суть в том, что он не сделал этого.  
И прибыл туда поздно.

Он понял это, как только вошёл в дом.

Курт был там, он лежал на раскрытом диване-кровати, обнажённый, весь в синяках и кровоподтёках.

Блейн умер внутри при виде этого зрелища.  
Умер от осознания, что, вопреки своей прежней убеждённости, он не сумел защитить его.  
И от собственного отца, к тому же.  
И это, это убивало его больше, чем всё остальное.

Потому что он сам приговорил его к этим страданиям.   
Войдя в его жизнь и затащив его в свой личный ад.  
Любя его.

Удар, пришедшийся ему прямо по затылку, пока он отвлёкся, пытаясь вызвать скорую помощь, отправил его в мир снов.  
Или, скорее, кошмаров, потому что прихватил с собой боль и страх, которые он успел прочесть в глазах Курта.

Он пришёл слишком поздно.  
Он не спас его.

Что бы ни случилось с ним сейчас, это не имело значения.  
Потому что он уже проиграл.

****

– Мне жаль, Курт, что я не пришёл раньше.

– Неважно, Блейн, ты всё равно ничего не смог бы сделать, ведь их было пятеро, ты и сам знаешь.

– Ты был один? Когда вспомнил, я имею в виду? – спросил Блейн, внезапно ужаснувшись тому, что он мог почувствовать.

– В некотором смысле, да. Я хочу сказать, там были мой отец и Себастиан, а затем Финн и Сантана, но это путешествие я совершил в одиночку.

– Ты должен был позвонить мне.

– Думаю, Себастиан сделал это, и много раз.

– Точно. Так вот почему он пытался связаться со мной так настойчиво. А я, как идиот, ни разу не ответил, я даже сообщения его не читал. Просто удалял их, не открывая, и всё. Я повёл себя как мудак, Курт, я должен был быть рядом.

– Я бы не позволил, Блейн. Не раньше, чем я... и в любом случае, ты там был, в некотором смысле. Там были наши счастливые воспоминания, и они сильно помогли мне.

«Неужели правда?» – подумал Блейн, но вслух не спросил.  
Он просто поймал взгляд Курта, словно протягивая между ними незримую, но прочную нить, потому что именно так они всегда говорили друг с другом обо всём, не произнося ни слова.

– Продолжай, пожалуйста, – попросил Курт.

– Почему? Почему ты хочешь знать это, Курт? Это то, что перенёс я, не ты.

– Мне всё равно нужно знать это, Блейн.

– Почему?

– Потому что я должен, наконец, узнать, сколько и что ты сделал для меня, Блейн. Я должен и хочу знать это. Я здесь, Блейн, – сказал Курт, придвигаясь ближе и сжимая его руки.

И это пожатие согрело Блейна и придало ему силы.  
Как было всегда.

Это никогда не изменилось бы, верно?

Что бы Блейн ни делал или говорил, ничто не изменило бы этого.

И Блейн продолжил рассказывать.

****

Когда он пришёл в себя, голова раскалывалась от боли, а в глазах двоилось.  
И со всех сторон раздавались голоса, слишком громкие и невнятные.  
Принадлежавшие, скорее всего, пьяным.  
И уж точно обдолбанным.

С того места, где он лежал, был виден столик с полосками белого вещества.  
Наркотики.

Но он не мог видеть Курта.

И тут его тело взорвалось болью.  
Один из тех монстров понял, что он очнулся, и принялся бить его, спрашивая, как он посмел ввалиться сюда и испортить их вечеринку.

Их вечеринку… господи!

Затем боль утроилась, когда монстров, что избивали его, беспомощно лежащего на полу, стало двое, а потом и трое.  
И вскоре боль осталась единственным, что Блейн чувствовал.

Боль, несшая новую боль.  
Боль, которая разгоралась, как огонь, и сжигала всякую надежду.  
Каждый новый удар был ещё одним болезненным напоминанием его сломленной душе.  
Это то, что они сделали с Куртом?  
Ему тоже пришлось выдержать такое?

И вот новый удар в живот, выбивший из него дух.  
А затем другой, от которого кровь пошла носом, и стало трудно дышать.  
И их оскорбления, все эти «педик», «пидор», «гомосек», «членосос».

Но всё это было ничто.

Ничто, в сравнении с тем, что он испытал, когда один из них взял его под руки и заставил привстать, чтобы он мог видеть Курта через пелену крови, стекавшей ему на глаза, пока этот мерзавец шипел ему прямо в ухо:  
– Посмотри. Посмотри на своего женишка. Видишь, Блейн? Ты не сумел защитить его. Мы трахнули его, все пятеро. И когда мы закончим с тобой, повторим ещё для тебя на бис, чтобы ты мог увидеть, какое ты бесполезное ничтожество.

Но больше тех слов его ужаснуло то, что Курт в тот момент снова начал просыпаться.  
Если бы они это заметили, то взялись бы за него, просто чтобы продемонстрировать Блейну его неспособность защитить его.  
И он не мог этого позволить.

Поэтому резким рывком он освободился из этой хватки и, развернувшись, врезал первому же, кто оказался перед ним.  
Он знал, что не сможет сбежать, и знал, что не в состоянии сделать много для Курта.  
Он не собирался изображать героя, он всего лишь пытался выиграть время – хоть как-то выиграть немного времени для Курта.

Ему было смертельно страшно, но пока их внимание было сосредоточено на нём, Курт оставался свободен.

Боль, однако, делала его слабым и медлительным, и против пятерых он ничего не мог поделать.  
Очень скоро Блейн снова оказался на полу под их ударами.  
И среди всего этого бардака, звуков града ударов и их оскорблений, он слышал лишь слабые страдальческие стоны, которые издавал Курт, глядя на происходящее.   
Поэтому он перестал реагировать.

Ради него.

Он не почувствовал, когда один из тех монстров дёрнул его вверх и не заметил, когда другой стянул перед ним штаны, пытаясь заставить его взять в рот его член.  
Блейн видел только Курта, всё остальное не имело значения.

Он ощутил, когда один из них, наверное, тот, что не получил ожидаемого минета, принялся бить его по лицу и по голове из-за боли, но ему было всё равно.

Блейн не обращал внимания ни на что, даже когда эти монстры сорвали с него одежду, потому что продолжал смотреть на Курта, стараясь вселить в него мужество и силу, и думая, что пока они бьют его, Курт будет в безопасности.

И он был согласен на это.  
Это было правильно.  
Блейн делал это ради него, значит, это было правильно.

Но когда один из них проник в него, он не смог сдержать крик.  
Он заорал во всю глотку, потому что эта боль превосходила всё, что ему пришлось испытать до этого.  
Его тело было изранено, но вся предыдущая боль, сложенная вместе, казалась ничем по сравнению с тем, что он испытал при этом внезапном вторжении.  
Он не хотел давать им этого удовлетворения, но не смог сдержать этот крик, и тут же раскаялся, видя слёзы на лице Курта.  
Тогда Блейн начал твердить ему: «Не смотри, Курт».

Потому что не имело значения, что делали с ним, лишь бы Курту не пришлось заново переживать этот кошмар, лишь бы он не видел.

Его ударили ещё, чтобы заставить замолчать, и когда один кончил, немедленно его место занял другой, и всё началось снова, но Блейну было безразлично.  
Пока Курта не трогали, он готов был переносить что угодно.

Незаметно для себя самого он потерялся в глазах Курта, забыв обо всём остальном, и в какой-то момент ему показалось, будто в этом доме не было никого, кроме них двоих.

Тогда он протянул руку в сторону Курта, потому что в моменты наибольшего уныния, печали или страха, они держались за руки и преодолевали всё вместе.

И Блейн хотел, чтобы Курт знал – так будет и на этот раз.  
Потому что он был там для него.  
Потому что их любовь значила больше, чем вся эта боль и зло.

Когда Курт протянул свою руку, Блейн произнёс «Я люблю тебя», одними губами, чтобы его не услышали, но не из-за страха, а потому, что это «Я люблю тебя» было для Курта, и только для него.  
И даже если их руки не могли коснуться друг друга, Блейн всё равно ощутил силу их чувства.

Потом он закрыл глаза, потому что видеть боль на лице Курта из-за того, что творили с ним, было невыносимо.  
Те монстры могли как угодно измываться над ним, но ничто, ничто не способно было сломить его так, как боль, которую он читал в любимых глазах.

И тогда подсознание пришло ему на помощь, подбрасывая образы, которые придали ему силы.

Курт, который смеётся.  
Курт, который поёт своим ангельским голосом.  
Курт, обнажённый под ним, что тонет в океане удовольствия.  
Курт, что обнимает его.

Курт.  
Он давал ему силы.

Когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что Курт снова потерял сознание.  
И Блейн возблагодарил небо за это.

Но это продлилось недолго.  
Закончив с ним, они выполнили обещание и вернулись к Курту.  
Один снова насиловал его у Блейна на глазах, сыпля непристойностями.  
А остальные наблюдали за ним и смеялись над его болью и страданиями.

Он кричал, чтобы они прекратили, кричал, чтобы оставили его в покое.  
Но они лишь смеялись, само собой, пока тот монстр всё жёстче входил в безвольно распластанное тело его Курта.

Так значит, у него не получилось.  
Он не сумел защитить его, и не избавил от новых надругательств.  
Даже на это он оказался неспособен, в конечном итоге.

Когда он увидел, что другие удаляются на кухню, чтобы подкрепиться, оставив Курта в покое, он поддался боли, потерял сознание и перестал видеть и слышать.

В себя он пришёл только по прошествии некоторого времени – мало или много, он затруднился бы сказать.  
Единственное, что ещё было живо в нём, это боль.  
Боль, что взорвалась в нём, потому что один из тех скотов снова вошёл в него, и он был уже настолько порван, что боль казалась запредельной.

Остальные подбадривали приятеля, и Блейн знал, что это не конец.  
Возможно, это никогда не закончилось бы.  
И у него не было больше ни сил, ни дыхания.  
Поэтому он просто лежал там неподвижно и безмолвно, пока другие четверо насиловали его снова.

Он сделал это, потому что глаза Курта были закрыты.  
Он был в обмороке.  
И до тех пор, пока он остался бы в этом состоянии, ему не пришлось бы наблюдать всё это.  
Пока он будет позволять использовать себя вместо него, его Курту не придётся больше страдать.

Пришло время, избавить его любимого от той боли, что приходилось выносить ему сейчас.  
Взять на себя часть того, что в противном случае досталось бы ему.  
И Блейну было достаточно сознавать это.

Курта удерживали в жизни его счастливые воспоминания.  
Блейна же, тот факт, что каждый удар, достававшийся ему, был ударом, который он отвёл от Курта.  
Это дало ему мужество, чтобы терпеть, терпеть и терпеть.  
Пока они были заняты им, не трогали Курта.

Так что, всё правильно, думал он, глотая слёзы.

Позже пришло бы желание мести.  
Позже, чтобы наказать виновных, Блейн собрал бы в кулак все свои силы, которые не смог использовать там.

А сейчас эти монстры продолжали наносить удары и унижать его, но не слышали больше от него ни единой жалобы, ни стона, ни крика.

Не осталось ничего, что они ещё могли бы забрать у него.

Теперь для него существовал только Курт.  
Свои последние силы он использовал для него.

«Я люблю тебя, Курт», – продолжал он шептать, обращаясь к его бесчувственной фигуре, пока те нелюди использовали его снова и снова...  
«Я люблю тебя, Курт», с этой фразой он провалился в небытиё во второй раз.

«Я люблю тебя, Курт».  
И «Прости, прости, прости, прости…»

 

Очнулся он только через два дня в больнице.  
С субдуральной гематомой, которая спровоцировала мини-кому, двумя сломанными ребрами, без двух зубов, с восемью швами на анусе и множеством травм поскромнее.

Его мать и брат, а также Себастиан были с ним, в то время как отец находился уже в тюрьме в связи с расследованием.

Едва очнувшись, он сразу спросил о Курте.  
Ему сказали, что он пришёл в себя, но ничего не помнит.  
И что его отец решил рассказать ему, будто он попал в автомобильную аварию.

«Так тому и быть», – подумал Блейн.  
Как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
Пусть так и будет.

Блейн не спросил его семью, что по их мнению было бы правильнее.  
Не спросил Бёрта.  
Не спросил Себастиана.

Блейн просто поступил, как считал нужным.

Он страдал, над ним надругались, его унижали, но не сломили.

Теперь дело было за ним.  
Пришёл его черёд действовать.

И он уже знал, что делать.

Поэтому, он попросил Купера позвонить в полицию и сделал официальное заявление против отца и его пятерых компаньонов, а затем предложил договор, который гарантировал держать Курта вне всей этой истории в обмен на другую информацию о тёмных делишках отца, про которые ему было известно много, даже слишком.

После этого он позвонил Бёрту и взял с него обещание удалить любое воспоминание о себе из жизни Курта.  
Каждую фотографию, каждое упоминание.

Неизвестно было, сколько продлиться эта амнезия Курта, но пока дела обстояли таким образом, он намеревался сделать всё от него зависящее, чтобы дать Курту шанс быть счастливым.

Доктор высказался ясно.  
К Курту вернулись бы его хорошие воспоминания только вместе с ужасными.

И Блейна это однозначно не устраивало.  
Он не смог защитить его тогда, но он сделает это сейчас.  
Чего бы ему это ни стоило.

Убедить Бёрта помочь в этом оказалось проще, чем он ожидал, принимая во внимание то, что он уже имел дело с его силой после одного из многочисленных избиений, которым подвергал его отец.  
Когда Блейн явился к Хаммелам весь в крови, отец Курта в порыве гнева угрожал преподать хороший урок Марку Андерсону.  
Он никогда не встречался с ним, да и о Блейне знал очень немного, но он слепо доверял суждениям сына, и ему было довольно видеть, что приходилось переносить Блейну.  
Курту стоило немалых усилий заставить его отказаться от своих намерений, и ему это удалось только тогда, когда он упомянул, что мать Блейна годами пыталась остановить мужа без малейших результатов, поскольку Марк Андерсон имел связи, помимо прочего, и в полиции Лаймы.  
Жалоб на него поступало бесчисленное количество.  
Но ему всё равно ничто не грозило, а Блейну приходилось иметь дело с его гневом, снова и снова.

Поэтому детективу, который занимался этим делом, требовался кто-то, кто предоставил бы неопровержимые улики, чтобы засадить его окончательно.  
Поэтому всё это моментально превратилось в скандал библейских масштабов в Лайме.  
И вероятно поэтому Бёрт, который несомненно был раздавлен случившимся и готов на всё, лишь бы его единственному сыну не пришлось пережить заново весь тот ад, согласился.   
И хотя, соглашаясь, он обозначал момент, когда Блейн должен был раз и навсегда попрощаться с Куртом, парень был ему благодарен.  
В очередной раз переоценивая себя, разумеется.  
На самом деле, он понял серьезность своей жертвы только тогда, когда увидел Курта в очереди в Lima Bean и произнёс «привет».  
Но в тот момент он был уверен.  
И знал, что не мог бы оставить Курта в лучших руках.

Поэтому он сказал Бёрту: «Сожгите все наши совместные фотографии, скажите Мерседес никогда не упоминать обо мне. И сами меня не вспоминайте. Дайте ему возможность вернуться к жизни. Убейте воспоминания обо мне вместе с воспоминаниями о той ночи». 

А сам приготовился к бою.  
Против тех монстров, которые отняли у него всё.  
Но, прежде всего, против худшего монстра, какого он когда-либо знал – его отца.

Его семья была с ним, его мать и брат, которые никогда, ни единого раза не усомнились в его выборе.  
Они оставались рядом с ним, шаг за шагом, всегда и во всём.

И, тем не менее, он знал, что на самом деле...  
Он был один.  
Теперь он остался один.

Но на этот раз победил бы он.

*****

– Только проблема в том, что я не мог победить. Не в этой игре, если можно это назвать игрой. Я понял это слишком поздно. Меня били, унижали, использовали... Я всё стерпел. Но я не мог выносить необходимость держаться вдали от тебя. И всё же, я должен был это делать. Потому что, когда всё осталось в прошлом, и закончился процесс, я понял одну очень важную вещь…

– Какую вещь, Блейн? 

– Ты был счастлив. Ты был по-настоящему счастлив. Даже без меня. Может быть, ещё больше именно поэтому.

– Блейн… – попытался возразить Курт, но тот остановил его решительным жестом руки. 

– Меня это устраивало, Курт. Пока шёл процесс, и мне приходилось иметь дело с любопытством журналистов, которые шли на все уловки, чтобы лучше продать новости, и ненавистью тех, кто считал меня таким же преступником, как мой отец, и думал, будто я участвовал во всех тех жутких вечеринках только потому, что я гей, единственным, что давало мне силы, чтобы не опустить руки, было то, что для тебя это был очередной нормальный день в жизни, которая снова была нормальной. Мне было достаточно и этого, Курт.

– Ну, это всё чудесно, правда… Только вот для меня этого не достаточно, Блейн! – заявил Курт, и тон его голоса больше не был мягким и успокаивающим, а, скорее, злым.

– Что ты хочешь сказать?

– Я хочу сказать, что я, блять, любил тебя и имел полное право быть там с тобой! – выкрикнул Курт ему в лицо, и если задуматься, было действительно абсурдно, что подобные признания у них вечно звучали в пылу ссоры. 

Что с ними было не так?  
Блейну невольно подумалось, что, может, просто они не подходили друг другу.  
Хотя он и знал, что это не так, всё, казалось, кричало об этом.  
И всё же, позволить себе поверить в это, было почти облегчением для Блейна.  
Пусть даже он лгал самому себе.

– Может быть, Курт. Но тогда я должен был сделать выбор и я сделал этот. У тебя была полная и безмятежная жизнь с Себастианом, между прочим, моим лучшим другом, и ты избежал ада на долгое время. Поэтому я не жалею об этом.

– Ты… ты… просто… полный идиот, – пробормотал Курт уже с меньшей убеждённостью, запинаясь на каждом слове.

– Ну… что сделано, того не вернуть, – сказал Блейн, поднимаясь, чтобы отнести чашки в раковину. – Это не... – попытался он сказать, но, возможно, это было уже слишком.

– Что Блейн, что? – прозвучал голос Курт, теперь гораздо ближе, чем Блейн ожидал.

Он не обернулся к нему, но ощутив на спине его руки, которые затем спустились, заключая его в объятие, столь долго желанное, он не воспротивился.  
И когда Курт прислонился лбом к его плечу, Блейн начал рассказывать, всё так же не оборачиваясь, и лишь изредка касаясь рук Курта, что ни разу не выпустили его из своего кольца.  
Он рассказал про год, который он провёл в Европе, чтобы держаться подальше от него, когда закончился процесс.  
Рассказал о своем возвращении в Лайму и отчаянном паломничестве по их местам в надежде пережить моменты, которые делил с ним.  
Без успеха.  
Рассказал о том, что отец оставил ему всё имущество, по крайней мере, то, что не было изъято полицией, как будто это могло каким-то образом отплатить ему за пережитую боль, и как Блейн использовал эти средства для помощи жертвам отца и лишь потом оставшееся вложил в свою студию звукозаписи.  
Рассказал о непрерывной смене парней в поисках чего-то, что утратил и чего, он знал, ему никогда было уже не вернуть.  
Блейн рассказал ему также, как узнал о них с Себастианом.  
Случайно наткнувшись на некоторые фотографии.

Он постарался не выразить в полной мере боль, что почувствовал в том момент, но понял, что Курт всё равно догадался, по тому, как он усилил хватку вокруг него, а затем прошептал: «Прости меня».

Но дело было в том, что Блейну не за что было его прощать.  
Он его не помнил, так что это нельзя было считать предательством, так?

– Нет, именно в этом моё предательство, в том, что я тебя забыл, Блейн, – ответил Курт, и тот застыл от этих слов.

Блейн хотел спросить, почему он забыл?  
Он знает это?  
Сейчас, когда он вспомнил всё, он вспомнил и причину, по которой предпочёл забыть об этом?  
На тот момент это было единственное, что ему нужно было ещё узнать или понять, по крайней мере.

Но звук ключа, поворачивающегося в замочной скважине, вернул его к действительности, и он резко высвободился из объятий Курта, которого, как Блейн тут же заметил, покоробило от этого жеста.  
Только тогда Блейн увидел, что его глаза покраснели и опухли ещё больше, чем до этого.  
Он плакал снова, но когда?

 

– Курт, я... – начал было Блейн, но остановился, потому что представления не имел, как сказать ему об этом.

Он уже выплюнул Курту в лицо, что у него есть парень, не получив ровным счётом никакой реакции, так почему сейчас его это беспокоило? 

В любом случае, Джон позаботился за него обо всём, потому что, как только вошёл в дом, заглянул на кухню, как делал всегда, и, едва увидел Блейна, бросился к нему и поцеловал.

Прямо там, перед Куртом.

И Блейн попытался отдаться знакомым ласкам, попытался искренне ответить на этот нежный привет, столь типичный для них.  
Но всё, что он ощутил, была жуткая неловкость, и едва уловимый вдох Курта, затаившего дыхание.

Когда же они прервали поцелуй, он сказал Джону: «Ты не заметил, что у нас гости?» – но Курта на кухне уже не осталось и следа.

По звукам в гостиной Блейн понял, куда Хаммел ушёл, и поспешил за ним вместе с Джоном.  
Он держал его за руку, но осознал это только когда Курт, обернувшись к ним, остановил потухший взгляд на их сцепленных руках.

И Блейн автоматически выпустил руку Джона.

Может, это было глупо, но это всегда было чем-то очень… их.  
Держаться за руки... это и были они, в некотором смысле.

– Курт, могу я представить тебе Джона? – сказал Блейн, чтобы заполнить эту тишину, прежде чем Джон успел бы заметить, что было что-то странное во всей этой ситуации. – Он один из музыкантов, с которыми я работаю и…

– Твой парень, – закончил за него Курт, который тем временем уже натянул пальто, демонстративно весёлым тоном, снова глядя ему в глаза.

В которых не было ни обвинения, ни гнева.  
Только море... сожаления и боли.

И Блейна это поразило.  
Он целую жизнь, кажется, ждал такой реакции от Курта… почему это происходило только теперь, когда всё для него начинало складываться?

– О, ты его друг из Нью-Йорка, верно? – вмешался в этот момент Джон, делая шаг вперёд с протянутой рукой и приветливой улыбкой, которая, несмотря ни на что, тут же завоевала Курта. – Мне жаль, что твой парень так сильно пострадал в аварии, но я рад, что теперь он поправляется, – нет, даже при большом желании Хаммел не мог бы его ненавидеть, потому что эта фраза явно не была пустой данью вежливости, а самым что ни на есть искренним выражением того, что действительно шло от сердца.

– Спасибо. Он… больше не мой парень, но да, сейчас он в порядке, – решил уточнить Курт.

Он не посмотрел на Блейна, произнося эти слова, потому что боялся увидеть одно лишь безразличие.  
Но по реакции Джона, который с вопросительным выражением повернулся к нему, как если бы уловил неожиданный жест, Курт понял, что сообщение достигло адресата.

Он был там.  
Он больше не был в отношениях.  
И он пришёл к нему.

– О, ну, тогда... – замялся Джон, заметно смущённый, в то время как Курт продолжал смотреть на него с искренней улыбкой, – останешься поужинать с нами? – спросил он затем.

– Нет, спасибо, я… у меня ещё дела сегодня и меня ждут. Но спасибо за приглашение.

– Ладно, может, тогда в другой раз, Курт. Блейн мне рассказал о тебе так много хорошего, что я не могу дождаться, чтобы познакомиться с тобой немного лучше. Ты ведь задержишься ненадолго здесь, в Чикаго, правда?

– Да, по правде сказать.

– Отлично! – сказал Джон, ещё раз пожав ему руку, а затем повернулся к Блейну и, ласково погладив его по щеке, отправился на кухню, оставляя их одних.

– Вы мило смотритесь, – сказал Курт, когда Джон исчез в кухне. – Он приятный, и кажется хорошим парнем. Правда.

– Да, он… – начал было Блейн, но Курт немедленно прервал его:

– Меня это не волнует. Я хочу получить мой шанс с тобой, Блейн, и я добьюсь его. Увидимся завтра, – спокойно заключил он тогда, и, быстро поцеловав его в щёку, поспешно вышел из дома.  
Оставляя Блейна в полнейшем замешательстве.  
В чём, очевидно, Курт был настоящим мастером.

Что это было, шутка?

Когда Джон вернулся в гостиную, Блейн, казалось, даже не заметил его.  
Он просто смотрел на приоткрытую дверь, стараясь удержать на коже ощущение лёгкого касания губ Курта.

А затем он словно сорвался.  
Внезапно.

Сказал «Извини» Джону и выбежал из кварттиры.

Вслед за Куртом.

*****

Курт устал.  
И эмоционально, и физически.

Сперва он узнал, наконец, обо всём, что Блейн выстрадал и сделал ради него, и безусловно, это было ударом.

А потом был этот поцелуй.  
Этот поцелуй, который Блейн дал Джону искренне, инстинктивно даже, а не для того, чтобы продемонстрировать, что у него есть другой, надломил его больше, чем всё остальное.

Потому что со временем Курт обнаружил, вернее, вспомнил, что он мог преодолеть любую боль ради Блейна.  
За исключением одного, очевидно, – видеть, что Блейн испытывает что-то к кому-то другому.

И этот Джон Блейну действительно нравился.  
Теперь это было ясно.

Блейн заслуживал того, чтобы быть счастливым?  
Само собой разумеется, да, никто этого не заслуживал больше, чем он.  
Заслуживал ли он счастья, с кем-то кроме него?  
Да, если он действительно хотел именно этого.

Но оставался тот факт, что Курт тоже заслуживал ещё одного шанса, и теперь он был уверен, что хочет его с ним и только с ним.  
И не имело значения, насколько эгоистично это выглядело, он понял, что хочет получить свой шанс.  
Он заслуживал его, в конце концов.

В стенах этого дома они не сказали даже половины всего того, что должны были ещё сказать друг другу, и Курт знал это прекрасно.  
Как знал, что хочет вернуть его.  
Хочет вернуть Блейна.  
Так или иначе.

Направляясь к одному из свободных такси, он не услышал, как Блейн, только что вышедший из здания, зовёт его, и не заметил, что он его догоняет.  
Лишь когда его сильные горячие руки схватили его за предплечья, чтобы остановить, он обернулся и обнаружил перед собой Блейна, раскрасневшегося задыхающегося от бега.

Он мог бы поклясться, что в жизни не видел ничего прекрасней.  
И Курт почувствовал себя счастливым.  
Потому что, если Блейн нагнал его, на то должна была быть причина.  
Та самая надежда, в которой он так нуждался, возможно, это была она.

– Чего ты хочешь, Курт? – спросил Блейн, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

Никаких больше масок.  
Никакой лжи.

Он сказал правду и в замен хотел только другую правду.

Мог Курт дать ему её на этот раз?  
Мог.  
И должен был.

Поэтому он сказал:  
– Тебя.

И не имело значения, если Блейн слегка вздрогнул при звуке этого слова.  
Не имело значения, если он сильнее, почти до боли, стиснул захват вокруг его рук.  
Не имело значения, даже то, что его глаза, казалось, подёрнулись печалью в тот же миг.

Правду он дал, и правду он получит.

– Я хочу тебя, – повторил поэтому Курт. – Хочу иметь возможность быть с тобой и сделать так, чтобы ты понял – я знаю, то, что я чувствую – это по-прежнему любовь. Хочу иметь возможность лечить твои раны, как не мог сделать тогда. Я хочу исцелить те, что сам нанёс тебе два месяца назад. Я хочу тебя, Блейн. Хочу нас с тобой. Я хочу всего с тобой.

– Я… я не могу, Курт, – прошептал Блейн, больше себе, чем ему.

– Не можешь или не хочешь? – спросил Курт, отмечая про себя его явное смятение и неуверенность.

– Нет никакой разницы, – ответил Блейн безо всякой убеждённости в собственных словах.

– Конечно же, есть. Есть огромная разница. Но неважно, Блейн. Пусть так, сейчас мой черёд.

Блейн не спросил, для чего, даже если хотел бы.  
Он этого не сделал, потому что Курт выглядел таким гордым.  
Уверенным.  
И решительным.

– Я заставил тебя сомневаться долго, слишком долго, но сейчас я здесь, Блейн. И я останусь здесь. И вернусь завтра. Я буду возвращаться каждый день, и если ты сбежишь, я буду преследовать тебя, пока не догоню. Я получу свой шанс, хочешь ты того или нет. Я сделаю то, чего не мог сделать восемь лет назад, Блейн.

– И что же это, Курт? – спросил он, не будучи в состоянии, несмотря ни на что, остановить надежду, что снова начинала согревать его сердце.

– Буду рядом. Ради тебя.

Больше он ничего не сказал.  
Не стал дожидаться его ответа.  
Он не сделал ничего.  
Только улыбнулся ему нежно.  
И сказал: «Привет».  
Как в тот день, когда всё началось.

Затем быстро сел в такси и растворился в вечере.

****

Когда шторм позади, и небо медленно, но верно, проясняется, из-за исчезающих туч вновь выглядывает солнце.  
Солнце, ещё более яркое и сильное, чем прежде, оттого, что пережило бурю.

И точно так же Блейн, поднимаясь по лестнице к себе домой и к Джону, улыбался, чувствуя себя более сильным.  
И свободным.

Во многом он должен был теперь разобраться.  
Многие решения ему предстояло принять.  
Он знал это.

Как и знал, что, рано или поздно, всё это обернётся страданиями для кого-то, невольно подумал он, крепко обнимая Джона, который обеспокоенно ждал его на пороге.  
И существовал риск, что этим кем-то снова будет он, Блейн знал.

Но это было неважно.  
Впервые он был готов.

Потому что всё, что в тот момент имело значение, было только то, что...

Курт справился.  
Курт прошёл сквозь свой ад и победил его.

Курт вернулся.  
Он был там снова.  
И теперь остался бы...

ВСЕГДА.


	26. Неважно, сколько нам предстоит теряться, главное - не прекращать искать друг друга.

Новый толчок.  
Ещё чуть более жёсткий и решительный.  
Рука быстро скользит по коже, удерживая и лаская.  
Стон.  
И за ним ещё один.

Блейн плавно двигался внутри Джона.  
Он вкладывал в это силу и страсть.  
Да, он трахал его, но и занимался с ним любовью.

Или, по крайней мере, он надеялся на это.  
На то, что было в этом акте нечто большее, хоть самую малость.

Но на самом деле его голова была далеко от всего этого.

Его тело совершало механические движения с целью получить удовольствие.  
И ему это удавалось.  
Но всё же это было мимолетным ощущением, а сам он оставался словно сторонним наблюдателем.

Вот это ему уже не нравилось.

Он начал всю эту историю с Джоном, потому что тот казался ему чем-то большим, чем случайный трах ради того, чтобы забыться и забыть.  
Однако в тот момент он не мог сосредоточиться на нём.

На одно короткое мгновение тем вечером он почувствовал себя свободным.  
Когда вернулся в свою квартиру, после того как ушёл... _он_ , Блейн почувствовал счастье и облегчение.  
Ад остался в прошлом, и он, казалось, вышел из него целым.  
Не уничтоженным.  
Не надломленным.  
Не неполноценным.   
Но целым и снова... собой.

Самый огромный страх Блейна не воплотился в жизнь, и его счастье было столь велико, что он обнял Джона и излил на него все те чувства, что испытывал в тот момент, и которых было так много, слишком много, чтобы держать их в себе.

Он справился.

Вот именно...  
Он.  
Курт.

 

– Ты со мной, Блейн? – спросил Джон хриплым голосом, будто почувствовав, как он отдалился в тот момент, но Блейн не ответил, а лишь увеличил силу толчков.

Да, Курт.  
Он справился, или так казалось.

И сейчас он был там, в Чикаго.  
Ради него.  
Или, по крайней мере, он так говорил.

Однако Блейн не был в этом уверен.  
Слишком во многом он не был уверен, и это сбивало с толку.

После первоначальной волны счастья страх вернулся, но теперь это был иной страх – тот, с которым Блейн не был знаком.

Страх, снова ошибиться.  
Страх, остаться наедине с руинами собственных иллюзий.  
Страх новых страданий.

И после всего, что он пережил, это были странные ощущения.  
Почти лишённые логики для него.

Он не заметил, как увеличил напор, погружённый в эти мысли, пока они не превратились в необузданные и злые. 

Жестокие.

Он не заметил, как Джон беспорядочно шевелится под ним, страдальчески морщась и пытаясь руками притормозить его.

Однако он услышал слова: «Блейн, ты делаешь мне больно".

И пусть это был всего лишь шёпот, для него он прозвучал как крик, и Блейн мгновенно остановился и вышел из него.  
Он был чувствителен к такому, если речь шла о сексе, после того, через что прошёл сам. Но главным образом, он осознал в тот момент, что трахал Джона для того, чтобы не думать о Курте.  
И использовать Джона ради того, чтобы выбросить из головы Курта было как раз тем, чего он не хотел делать.  
Не с ним.

– Что происходит, Блейн? – спросил Джон задыхающимся шёпотом.

И Блейн хотел бы знать наверняка.  
Он хотел бы суметь пролить свет на эту путаницу мыслей, что не давали ему передышки.  
Но он не мог.  
И, возможно, даже боялся.  
Потому что это означало признаться в некоторых вещах, а он не был к этому готов.  
Не сейчас.  
Не в этот момент, когда он ослабил защиту, чтобы дать шанс самому себе.

– Я просто устал, и не очень хорошо себя чувствую, – ответил он поэтому,  
вставая с постели и снова натягивая джинсы, которые снял незадолго до этого. – Я… пойду посмотрю немного телевизор. Ты спи, завтра для тебя важный день, – продолжил он холодным тоном, за который тут же возненавидел себя всей душой, и направился в гостиную.

Он не мог знать, что в то время как его сознание разрывалось от этих мыслей, не слишком далеко оттуда, в комнате отеля, Себастиан и Финн  
пытались успокоить Курта, который отчаянно кричал и плакал во сне.  
Как каждую ночь с тех пор, как вспомнил.  
Да, к Курту вернулись его страшные воспоминания, и с ними постепенно возвращались и счастливые.  
Однако прежде чем получить их назад, ему приходилось иметь дело со своими демонами.  
И это было нелегко.  
Каждую ночь, когда он оставался беззащитным перед ними, эти кошмары снова и снова приходили, пытаясь уничтожить его.  
Если бы Блейн знал об этом, возможно, он почувствовал бы себя немного более уверенным относительно выбора, сделанного в свое время, и, возможно, поддался бы желанию оседлать свой мотоцикл и помчаться к Курту, где бы тот ни был, даже посреди ночи, чтобы просто быть рядом, как ему не удалось, в своё время.  
Но он не знал.  
И поэтому чувствовал себя бесполезным идиотом.  
В конце концов, Курт справился и без него.  
Или, по крайней мере, он так думал.

Незамеченный, Джон наблюдал с порога комнаты, как он мечется из угла в угол без передышки.  
Блейн был весь на нервах с тех пор как Курт побывал в их доме.  
Настолько, что даже не притронулся к ужину, и как Джон ни старался отвлечь его, это не возымело действия.  
И когда они легли в постель тем вечером, он делал всё механически и отстранённо.  
Его голова была явно в другом месте.  
Такое случилось впервые с тех пор как началась их связь, и Джон был напуган.  
То, что было между ними, держалось на тонкой нити, он не был наивен и отлично сознавал это.  
Он пытался завоевать Андерсона практически с момента их знакомства, почти год назад.  
Но никогда не видел и намёка на настоящий шанс с ним.  
Потом вдруг тот возвращается из Нью-Йорка, опустошённый, потухший, обессиленный.  
И неожиданно, гораздо более открытый по отношению к его ухаживаниям.  
В некотором смысле, возможно, Джон воспользовался этим.  
Но не раскаивался.  
Блейн делал его счастливым.  
С ним ему было хорошо, и если нужно было бороться за него, он был готов.

– Блейн, вернись в постель, пожалуйста, – попросил он сладким голосом, приблизившись.

Он всё ещё был полностью обнажён.  
И прекрасен.  
Но глядя на него в этот момент, Блейн не испытывал жара желания.  
А только раскаяние.  
Раскаяние из-за того, что не мог удержать своё сердце и разум в этом доме, рядом с ним.  
Раскаяние, потому что вместо того, чтобы заниматься любовью с Джоном, он терял время, ища ответы на вопросы, которые должен был и не задал Курту, когда тот пришёл к нему.  
Раскаяние, потому что опять позволял событиям девятилетней давности разрушать его сегодняшнюю жизнь.  
Раскаяние, потому что, как бы он не пытался их игнорировать, слова Курта «Хочу тебя, хочу нас», остались запечатлёнными в его сердце и не давали покоя.

И это бесило его.  
Но и делало счастливым.

И Блейн не понимал, какое из этих двух чувств было сильнее.  
И всё это приводило его в замешательство и заставляло терять голову.

Поэтому он не ответил Джону, который тем временем оказался совсем рядом, а вместо этого взял с тумбочки в прихожей ключи от мотоцикла и торопливо натянул куртку прямо на голое тело, потому что знал, что бы произошло, если бы он остался.  
Всё закончилось бы сексом с Джоном, а он не хотел, чтобы с ним было только это.  
Так что, Блейн бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд и быстро, не произнося ни слова, взял телефон и вышел из дома.  
Он слышал, как Джон звал его, но, хоть и понимал, насколько подозрительно его поведение, и проклинал себя за это, всё равно даже не обернулся, чтобы успокоить его.  
Ему необходимо было двигаться.  
Он должен был идти.  
Неизвестно, куда именно, но идти.  
Потому что он чувствовал себя раздавленным и беспомощным и не хотел чувствовать себя так.  
Ещё в лифте его телефон начал звонить.  
Само собой, это был Джон.  
Блейн не ответил, больше того, выйдя из лифта, он бросился бегом к мотоциклу.  
А затем помчался еще быстрее, уже на нём.  
Блейн был не из тех, кто убегает.  
Но в тот момент он давил на скорость, чтобы убежать от своих воспоминаний.  
Слишком быстро, забыв об осторожности, и, тем не менее, не мог забыть.  
Он мог похоронить воспоминания, зарыть в землю и скрыть, но не мог забыть.  
Как бы быстро он ни мчался, то, что он продолжал испытывать ещё после почти девяти лет, мчалось быстрее него.

Я хочу тебя.  
Хочу нас.

Только страх мог быть столь же быстрым.

 

*****

 

Курта выворачивало наизнанку.  
В прямом смысле слова.  
Сидя утром за столиком в комнате отеле, которую Бас забронировал для него и Финна, Хаммел в сотый раз спрашивал себя, как он мог быть таким идиотом.  
Прошлой ночью, вернувшись от Блейна, он немедленно набросился на минибар и практически опустошил его.  
Финн, придя в гостиницу после небольшой прогулки оп Чикаго, обнаружил его скачущим по кровати и распевающим On my way, используя горлышко маленькой бутылки из-под водки в качестве микрофона.  
Жалкое зрелище, которого он стыдился бы до конца жизни.  
Если бы он вспомнил само зрелище как таковое, разумеется.  
К счастью, помнил он только то, что провёл утро над унитазом.  
К счастью…   
И теперь Курт ожидал завтрак в номер, всё ещё в пижаме – той, с медвежатами – с растрёпанными волосами, жутким ощущением вкуса грязных носков во рту и двумя тёмными кругами под глазами, будто после стычки с разъярённым борцом сумо.  
И ещё его мучила страшная головная боль, с похмелья.  
Или, может, головная боль была связана с тем, что он провёл вечер, рыдая и одновременно напиваясь, потому что Блейн своим рассказом пролил свет на те вещи, которые Курт не сумел вспомнить сам, и боль подкосила его.  
Он держался перед Блейном, но потом, в пустоте этой комнаты, сдался.  
И не просто сдался, а буквально рухнул и сделал всё, чтобы забыть.  
Забыть эти новые воспоминания и поцелуй.  
Тот чёртов поцелуй, который Блейн с такой естественностью подарил Джону. (????)

Тем временем, неподалёку, но на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы он не мог их слышать, Себастиан и Финн вот уже минут десять о чём-то шептались, время от времени бросая на него обеспокоенные взгляды.  
Ему это совершенно не нравилось.  
С каких пор эти двое стали такими закадычными приятелями?  
Но сейчас его внимание снова привлёк маленький телевизор, который Финн включил, когда понял, что немного фонового шума сделает более затруднительным для Курта расслышать то, что они обсуждали с Себастианом.  
Ну, чтобы не волновать его зря и не внушать подозрений, будто они действительно секретничают.  
Телевизор был настроен на одно из утренних местных шоу, где известный журналист проводил опрос людей с улицы вперемешку со знаменитостями, создавая жутковатое месиво.  
В любом случае, голова у Курта и без того раскалывалась, так что хуже стать уже не могло.

Ну да, а то как же…

Когда официант с завтраком постучал в дверь, Курт просто-таки ощутил, как атмосфера резко изменилась.  
Финн поспешил сесть рядом с ним, и это явно было не только из-за голода.  
То есть, и голод тоже, безусловно, сыграл роль, но не только он.  
Что и подтвердилось, когда Себастиан подкатил тележку с едой и даже не присаживаясь сказал:

– Курт, мы должны поговорить. 

Вот оно.  
Точно.  
По торжественному тону было ясно, что речь шла о чём-то серьёзном.

– Что произошло вчера вечером между тобой и Блейном?

И, в сущности, он ожидал этого.  
Поэтому, не пререкаясь, начал пересказывать вчерашний разговор, между делом, продолжая пить одну чашку кофе за другой.  
И возможно, именно из-за кофеина, или из-за того, что приходилось переживать заново те воспоминания, тревожа слишком свежие раны, но он окончательно проснулся, и даже головная боль, казалось, прошла.

Курт рассказал о не слишком ласковом приёме со стороны Блейна.  
Рассказал о воспоминаниях, которые тот помог ему вернуть.  
И рассказал о Джоне.  
Главным образом, о Джоне, если уж честно.  
И как раз в тот момент, когда он пускался в рассуждения о том, что, по его мнению, волосы того были слишком длинными для такого овала лица, а одежда слишком облегающая для его чрезмерно худой фигуры, Джон собственной персоной появился на экране телевизора.

Курт почти подавился кофе

– О, Боже, это он, это он, это он! – начал кричать он, подпрыгивая на стуле.

– Он – кто? – спросил Себастиан рассеянно, медленно поворачиваясь к телевизору.

Ответ прозвучал одновременно от Курта и от ведущего программы, которые произнесли:

– Джон, – в унисон, и ведущий бодрым голосом добавил: – солист группы Fenix, которые исполнят для нас Stormy!

– Он ещё и поёт! – возмущённо прошипел в сторону телевизора Курт.

– Ага, и песня обалденная, здорово! Значит, Блейн встречается с типом, который поёт мою любимую песню? – спросил Финн с преувеличенным энтузиазмом, щедро орошая окружающее пространство крошками хлеба с вареньем.

– Может, это один из музыкантов, с которыми он работает, –   
сказал Себастиан сосредоточенно разглядывая Джона, который  
играл на гитаре и, в то же время, казалось, занимался сексом с микрофоном. – А парнишка не промах! Ты только полюбуйся, какой лакомый кусочек нашёл Блейн, чтобы утешиться.

Финн ответил на этот комментарий смехом, к которому вскоре присоединился и Себастиан.  
Не хватало только, чтобы эти двое дали друг другу пять, и идиллия была бы полная.  
Курту их поведение казалось совершенно идиотским.  
И видимо они и сами так подумали, когда, обернувшись к нему, всё ещё смеясь, увидели его испепеляющий взгляд.  
Смех затих мгновенно.  
Финн принялся намазывать вареньем новый ломтик хлеба, а Себастиан припал к чашке кофе, лишь бы изобразить занятость.

– Всё равно, он очень даже неплох, – попытался защитить свою позицию Хадсон, потому что эта песня ему по-настоящему нравилась.

Она немного напоминала ему о них с Рэйчел.  
По крайней мере, о тех, какими они были когда-то.

Конечно, произнёс он это с опущенной головой, весь сосредоточенный на намазывании хлеба вареньем, но чисто случайно встретив встревоженный взгляд Себастиана, понял, что, возможно, не стоило настаивать, а поэтому добавил только: 

– Хотя, я-то что могу знать? Я ж не гей, в мужчинах не разбираюсь! Эй! Гляньте, какая танцовщица в первом ряду, правда? Отличные сиськи!

– Это не танцовщица, Финн, – возразил Себастиан, – это дама из публики, и, думается мне, что ей, на вскидку, лет сто двадцать. И сиськи, которыми ты так восхищаешься... просто жировые складки, которые подпрыгивают от её судорожных телодвижений. Забыл очки сегодня?

Финн прищурился, чтобы разглядеть получше, буркнул «А, точно!» и вернулся к бутерброду.

Себастиан, внимательно следивший за каждым его действием, заметил:

– О, как мило! Он действительно слепой как крот, но не хочет в этом  
признаваться, чтобы не пришлось носить очки. Что, между прочим… Эй! Ты же вёз нас всю дорогу от Нью-Йорка до Чикаго, а оказывается, ты ни черта не видишь?! Может, тебя не проинформировали, но мне на этот год аварий хватит!

– Да всё я вижу. Ну нет, не совсем всё, но я ношу контактные линзы… обычно... но сейчас у меня закончились одноразовые, обычно их покупала Рэйчел. А я даже не знаю, что просить в аптеке, я в этом не разбираюсь… – закончил Финн со вздохом.

Себастиан повернулся к Курту и с почти серьёзно спросил:

– Рассмеяться ему в лицо было бы жестоко, да? Ну, конечно, само собой, – добавил он, как только увидел гневный взгляд Курта. – Слушай, Хаммел, если я хоть немного знаю Блейна – а я его знаю! – как бы он ни разыгрывал перед тобой вчера безразличие, и как бы недурён был этот Джон, в этот самый момент Андерсон только и думает о том, что ты здесь и что можешь появиться перед ним снова в любое время, где и когда он меньше всего этого ожидает. Он не сможет больше ничего делать. Не сможет есть, пить, спать, без того, чтобы не думать, где ты находишься и что делаешь. И после того, что ты ему сказал, уж точно не сможет трахаться с Джоном без того, чтобы одновременно не трахать себе мозги. Так уж он устроен, Курт. Твой визит перевёл его в состояние непрерывной тревоги, и именно таким мы хотим его видеть, поверь мне. Он будет задаваться вопросом, когда ты опять появишься? И когда этого не случится в тот момент, когда он ждёт, наш славный Блейн расслабится, и как раз в самом неожиданном месте в самое неожиданное время – БАМ! – ты застанешь его врасплох и сможешь нанести быстрый и эффективный удар. Так что, тебе просто нужно дождаться, когда он тебя не ожидает, и действовать!

– Приятель, я потерялся ещё где-то посередине, но это звучит как отличный план, – поддержал его Финн, по-прежнему занятый булочками и джемом.

– Вы двое что-то задумали, – сделал вывод Курт, приподняв бровь.

– Нет, что ты! Мы всего лишь советуем. Ты ведь уже знаешь, что тебе предстоит сегодня вечером в баре?

– Я должен надеть самые узкие джинсы, какие только найду, и кофту с открытым плечом, сделать причёску как когда мне было  
восемнадцать, а потом отправиться к Блейну и, цитирую буквально твою инструкцию, «потрясти задницей у него перед носом». После чего он полюбит меня навеки.

– Эй! Мне не нравится твой саркастический тон, Курт. Я знаю слабости Блейна. И твоя задница несомненно принадлежит к их числу. Поэтому прислушайся к совету, помаши как следует перед ним попой, и точно одаришь Андерсона перманентным стояком. А, да… и веди себя решительно и смело!

– Себастиан, я... – слабо попытался возразить Курт.

– Курт, нет. Ты обязан соблазнить его. Закончилось время пустой болтовни. Успеете поговорить и поклясться друг другу в вечной любви после. Сейчас момент потрахаться, и тебе следует загнать его в угол. А учитывая, что тебе никак не забеременеть, сделай его своим. Сделай это снова хоть раз, и он не сможет больше остановиться

– Ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что подобные разговоры с тобой… это странно?

– Ага, а прикинь, насколько это странно для… эй, куда делся твой брат? – спросил Себастиан, когда, обернувшись, увидел, что Финна и след простыл.

– Сбежал и заперся в ванной, когда ты начал рассуждать о тряске задницами и стояках. Бас, тебя всё это точно не беспокоит? 

Себастиан повернулся к нему, внезапно поняв, что у него нет готового ответа на этот вопрос.  
Конечно, это было странно для него.  
Он будто целенаправленно отдалял Курта, отталкивая его от себя, силой вырывая его из сердца.  
Он любил его, и это был бесспорный факт.  
И всегда продолжал бы любить.  
Курт был первым, кто заставил бесшабашного Себастиана понять смысл этого слова.  
Он сделал это, продолжая ждать Блейна, даже не зная об этом.  
И прежде всего, именно благодаря этому.  
Но со временем Себастиан понял, что это был тот вид любви, который выходит за рамки секса, совместной жизни или реальной зависимости друг от друга.  
Курт научил его любить, и это было важно для него.  
Но не Курта Себастиан любил.  
По крайней мере, не в этом смысле.

Но говорить о некоторых вещах с ним было чуднò.  
Тем не менее, он старался.  
Он делал это, прежде всего, потому что хотел быть ему другом.  
По-настоящему, на этот раз.  
Ему и Блейну – обоим.

Он отнял у них возможность быть вместе, или, вернее, внёс свой вклад.  
И ему же следовало сейчас предоставить им другой шанс.

Поэтому он ответил: «Это странно, Курт, но я в порядке, правда», – и был искренним на этот раз.

– Когда ты поговоришь с Блейном? Я хочу сказать, ты ведь здесь и ради того, чтобы помириться с ним, нет? Считаешь, появиться перед ним сегодня вечером без предупреждения, это хорошая идея? – спросил тогда Курт в упор, и этого простого вопроса оказалось довольно, чтобы спровоцировать у него приступ паранойи.

Правда состояла в том, что эта часть страшила Себастиана больше, чем всё остальное.  
Он слишком хорошо знал Блейна.  
И знал, что он был добрейшей души человек, склонный давать другим бесконечные новые шансы и, порой, откровенно наивный.  
Но Смайт знал также, что, когда он достигал предела, то уже не возвращался назад.

Он мог сам страдать из-за этого как проклятый, но если уж решал, что всё кончено, значит, так оно и было.  
И Себастиан понимал, что значительно превысил этот предел, и много раз.  
Последний из которых, вероятно, был решающим.

Однако он не собирался сдаваться.  
Блейн мог быть сколь угодно упрямым.  
Но и он не уступал ему в этом.

– Я… да, может, и нет, и я знаю, что ещё не готов к этому, Курт. И уж наверняка не готов он. Но я хочу быть там. И пришло время, чтобы  
они оба знали, что я здесь, если мы хотим, чтобы план Джеффа и Купера сработал.

– Не знаю… Он твой друг, Себастиан. Я вспомнил, какими вы были, неразлучными и такими… дополняющими друг друга, настолько, что вначале я думал, будто между вами история. Но ещё я знаю, что он не терпит такого рода вещи. Он разозлится на тебя, на меня, на Джеффа и даже на Купера.

– Возможно... поэтому нам нужно провести своего рода тест сегодня вечером. А насчёт нас с Блейном все так думали. Но это только потому, что моя слава шла впереди меня, и никто даже не пытался увидеть действительного положения вещей. Между нами никогда ничего подобного не было. Не между мной и Блейном. Мы могли бы, конечно. Но всё свелось бы к чистому сексу, в конце концов. У него не было достаточно сил, чтобы справиться со мной, а я не был достаточно нежным и ласковым, чтобы оказаться достойным того чудесного создания, каким он умел быть. И если ты разболтаешь ему, что я так сказал, я убью тебя! – воскликнул он, для убедительности ткнув пальцем в Курта, которого эти слова развеселили и растрогали одновременно. – Поэтому мы удовольствовались тем, чтобы быть друзьями. Удовольствовались… у меня в жизни никогда не было ничего более драгоценного и чистого, и я просрал это из чистого эгоизма!.. Я не тебя имел в виду, разумеется, – добавил он поспешно в заключение, осознав что сказал.

– Не переживай, Бас, я понимаю, – успокоил его Курт, сжав его руки. – Между нами всё было иначе, я знаю.

– Между нами была ложь, Курт, – почувствовал необходимость уточнить Смайт.

– Нет, Бас, нет. Я тебя любил по-настоящему.

– А я тебе лгал.

– Не думаю, что готов к этому, Бас, не сейчас, – остановил его Курт с ноткой раздражения. Очевидно, он был слишком чувствителен в отношении этого аргумента, и его можно было понять.

– Нам придётся поговорить об этом, рано или поздно, Курт, потому что это именно то, что я сделал. Я тебя обманывал. И я не могу вернуть Блейна, если мы не разберёмся с этим, – уточнил всё же Себастиан, потому что они действительно должны были это сделать.

– Мы обсудим это, Бас, обещаю. А сейчас... пойду натягивать те знаменитые джинсы, а потом устрою Финну прогулку по городу, достойную этого имени. Хочешь присоединиться?

– Нет, у меня другие дела. Но вечером буду вовремя, – ответил Смайт, а затем медленно вставая со стула, заорал, повернувшись к ванной: –  
Вперёд, скромник, на выход! Никаких больше стояков и мужских задниц! 

Он от души рассмеялся услышав глухой шум за дверью, явный признак того, что Финн подслушивал.  
Себастиан с удовольствием остался бы, чтобы всласть поиздеваться над Финном и потом мусолить эту тему часами.  
Но сейчас у него действительно были другие дела.

 

*****

Вот уже в сотый раз Себастиан задавался вопросом, что он делает на холоде, скукожившись на неудобной скамейке, не имея возможности держать ногу в горизонтальном положении, что обеспечивало ему дополнительную дозу боли, вместо того, чтобы развлекаться с Куртом и Финном?  
И главное, сколько ему ещё предстояло проторчать там?

Чэд.  
Вот почему он был там.

Джефф сказал ему, что Тэд встречается с одним из своих поваров.  
И что часто после обеда они отлучаются вместе… ну, там для всякого.  
Что Себастиан перевёл как «чтоб потрахаться».  
И это его уже не устраивало.

Да, благодаря Тэду Харвуду, Себастиан обнаружил, что его ревность не была направлена только на тех друзей, которые умудрились найти настоящую любовь в семнадцать лет, но также, и главным образом, на объект его истинной любви.

Короче, он не хотел вернуть его назад, просто чтобы не остаться в одиночестве, как предположил однажды сам Тэд.  
Он хотел вернуть его, потому что… это был Тэд.

И заодно ему хотелось пришибить того мудака, который его трахал.

 

Вероятно, могло показаться немного безумным, что он сидел там, на этом холоде почти два часа, чтобы всего лишь взглянуть на этого, в сущности, совершенно неизвестного ему типа.  
Да, Смайт рассчитывал увидеть его с Тэдом, конечно, учитывая, что, согласно рассказам Джеффа, такое бывало часто, но полной уверенности у него в этом не было.  
И, тем не менее, ему это было просто необходимо.

Короче, его попросту разъедало любопытство.  
Нужно было пользоваться небольшим преимуществом, заключавшимся в том, что Тэд ещё не знал о его приезде, и оценить конкурента, чтобы получить представление о ситуации.

Смайт признавал, что план Джеффа хорош, и, благодаря ему, они все увидятся уже этим вечером.  
Ему следовало только набраться терпения и подождать.

Ага.  
Всего-то.

Но, как было уже неоднократно доказано, терпение не было коньком Себастиана.  
Совершенно.

Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы следовать плану Джеффа, он сидел на этой скамейке, напряжённо вглядываясь в каждого, кто входил в ресторан Тэда, в ожидании увидеть его или этого загадочного Чэда.

Нет, серьезно… Тэд и Чэд?  
Это что, шутка такая?  
Если так, то весьма неудачная.

Его мысли были прерваны прибытием машины Тэда, которая остановилась прямо перед дверью ресторана.  
Вскоре Харвуд вышел и… господи, как же он был красив!  
Ещё прекраснее, чем Себастиан помнил.

Он бы с радостью провёл остаток дня, любуясь на него, и эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться, но потом Тэда полностью заслонил некий колосс, тянувший, по крайней мере, килограммов на сто чистых мышц, только что вышедший из той же машины.

О, Боже, это и есть Чэд?  
То есть, Чэд практически сын Сталлоне?  
Твою ж мать!

Вдруг гигант быстро обогнул машину, схватил за рукав Тэда, набиравшего в тот момент сообщение на мобильнике, и потянул его подальше от дверей ресторана.  
Себастиан увидел, как Тэд рассмеялся, и его сердце болезненно сжалось.

Но эта боль была ничем по сравнению с тем, что он испытал, когда здоровяк, бросив ещё один взгляд в направлении входа в заведение,  
вероятно, чтобы убедиться, что никто их не увидит, припал к губам Тэда и вовлёк его в поцелуй, в котором не было ровным счётом ничего от чистой романтики.

Так значит, он опоздал?  
Ох, да к чёрту!  
Это не имело значения.

Прошло всего пара месяцев, и за столь короткое время невозможно найти настоящую любовь.

Нет, ладно, может и возможно, но, учитывая, что истинной любовью Тэда являлся Себастиан, он сомневался, что у этого гиганта Чэда была хоть какая-нибудь надежда.  
Потому что, да, сейчас он, возможно, был несколько не в форме, не таким уж идеальным, со всеми этими шрамами, которые покрывали его тело.  
Но он всё ещё оставался Себастианом Смайтом.  
И Смайты не опускают руки при первой же трудности.

Он победил кому и уже знал, что ему предстояло в медицинском плане – ещё один нелёгкий бой в ближайшие месяцы – но он не сдался, а поэтому он сумеет победить и этого колосса.

Было только несколько вещей, с которыми он должен был разобраться сначала.

 

******

Снова увидеться с Ником и Джеффом, когда тем вечером они заехали за ними в отель, стало для Курта почти потрясением.  
Сейчас он помнил гораздо больше и знал, что они уже были знакомы прежде.  
С Ником, кроме того, его связывало воспоминание о той ночи, когда они вместе обрабатывали раны Блейна, когда его в очередной раз избил собственный же отец.

Со своей стороны, Джефф и Ник здорово нервничали, потому что знали, что сейчас Курт вспомнил их, и, следовательно, знал, что и они, в некотором смысле, лгали ему.

Но Курт не винил их.  
Он очень часто задумывался, что бы сделал сам на месте Блейна, и был убеждён, что единственным ответом, на самом деле, могло быть одно: в точности то же самое.

Конечно, вероятно, он попытался бы найти способ вернуться в жизнь Блейна в какой-то момент.  
Но, может быть, и нет.  
Нет, если это означало бы заставить его опять страдать. Хотя… разве не этим он занимался сейчас?

Хаммел не хотел об этом думать. Так что, когда друзья вместе с Себастианом вошли в комнату, и Курт заметил, как они напряжены, он сделал единственное, что пришло ему на ум в тот момент.  
Бросился им навстречу и обнял.

Что застало их врасплох, но и способствовало ослабить заметное напряжение, которые возникло ещё и из-за того, что Ник продолжал здорово злиться на Себастиана.

Тем вечером Джефф собирался повести их в пиано-бар.  
По словам Себастиана, это было частью их таинственного плана.  
Там должны были присутствовать также Блейн и Тэд, разумеется, в чём и была, собственно, вся суть вылазки.  
Целью было предоставить Себастиану и Курту хорошую возможность проявить себя перед великим шансом, о котором позаботился Купер, и прежде всего, выяснить, были ли хоть какие-то предпосылки для того, чтобы всё сработало.  
Что должен был решить Джефф, на которого Купер возложил роль стороннего наблюдателя этим вечером.

Надо сказать, что весь этот план совершенно запутал Финна, который решил для всеобщего блага не участвовать, и вызвал у Курта непреодолимое желание увидеть Купера, чтобы обсудить его абсурдную и опасную задумку.  
К счастью, ему не пришлось бы ждать слишком долго.  
Сказать по правде, на самом деле, этот вечер больше нужен был Себастиану, чем Курту, который, в любом случае, благодаря Куперу, получил другое приглашение, которое уже решил принять.  
Что тоже было частью плана, естественно.

Но идея снова встретиться с Блейном этим вечером слишком радовала его.  
Они не виделись всего день, и Курт уже соскучился по нему смертельно.  
И у него было так много всего, что он должен был сказать ему, что даже не знал, с чего начать.

– Себастиан, я рискую за один вечер потерять двоих из моих лучших друзей. Обещай, что не выкинешь какую-нибудь глупость, не то, смотри, покалечу и не извинюсь! – сказал вдруг, не выдержав, Джефф, взяв Смайта за локоть.

– Я ничего не собираюсь предпринимать, Джефф. Купер выразился более чем ясно. Сегодня я должен только показаться, просто чтобы они оба знали, что я здесь и что я здесь ради них. Вы поможете мне, а я помогу вам, помнишь?

Джефф посмотрел на него, нисколько не убеждённый этой речью, после чего тяжко вздохнул и сказал: «Пойдём».

И будь что будет.

 

*****

 

Себастиан был в аду.  
В буквальном смысле слова.

И это не было связано только с ужасной головной болью, что сжимала тугим обручем его череп и, безусловно, делала его чрезмерно чувствительным к душераздирающим воплям, которые участники караоке имели наглость называть пением.

Свою роль, несомненно, сыграл тот факт, что Блейн не удостоил его и взглядом с тех пор, как подошёл к их столику, с этим лакомым кусочком,  
Джоном, казалось, намертво приклеившимся к его заднице, и устроил Джеффу выволочку насчёт того, что следовало предупредить его об их присутствии.

И под «их присутствием», он подразумевал, естественно, его.

В тот момент вмешался Курт.  
Он встал, подошёл и принялся рассыпаться в извинениях, пытаясь защитить Джеффа.

Себастиан навострил уши и молча наблюдал за ними.  
Он заметил, что Блейн не мог смотреть Курту в глаза, пока тот говорил.  
Андерсон стоял, опираясь руками о спинку стула и опустив взгляд. И слушая. Курт закончил свою речь, сказав, что, если для него действительно так тяжело общество Себастиана – сознательно не упомянув себя, отличный ход, Хаммел, дай ему сразу понять, что не веришь в его безразличие! – то они немедленно уйдут.

Блейн на это слегка пожал плечами и не слишком убеждённо прошептал «Нет, всё в порядке», после чего удалился вместе с несколько растерянным Джоном, чтобы взять выпить и, наверное, хоть немного ввести спутника в курс дела.

Естественно, не забыв перед этим одарить Джеффа последним красноречивым взглядом, который, несомненно, означал, что позже им всё равно предстоит серьёзный разговор.

Ему же не перепало ничего.  
Даже взгляда.  
Но на самом деле, Смайт и не ожидал ничего другого.  
Он слишком хорошо знал Андерсона, чтобы надеяться на что-то иное.

Сейчас имело значение лишь то, что теперь Блейн знал – он тоже здесь.  
Важно было, чтобы он привык к мысли, что Себастиан там и ради него тоже.

А когда Блейн вернулся и с безразличным видом сел рядом с Куртом, хотя за столиком были ещё четыре свободных стула, чуть подальше, Себастиан улыбнулся про себя.  
Его план – то есть, его, Джеффа и Купера – работал как надо.  
И этот, возможно, бессознательный выбор Блейна не особенно его поразил, потому что, был весьма предсказуем.  
Это значило лишь, что Курт хорошо выполнял свою часть плана.  
Несмотря на упрямство Андерсона.

И этот его Джон, прежде чем занять место рядом с Блейном, по другую сторону, протянул руку Смайту, чтобы представиться и, когда узнал, что он и есть тот самый Себастиан, который вышел из комы после аварии, был так мил, что проявил интерес к нему и его нынешнему состоянию.  
И действительно выслушал, в придачу.  
Хотя и продолжал поглядывать на Блейна и Курта, которые не разговаривали и делали вид, будто вовсе не замечают друг друга, но время от времени невольно встречались взглядами, тут же, впрочем, отворачиваясь.

Вероятно, они и сами этого не сознавали.  
Так же, как не отдавали себе отчёта, насколько очевидно их поведение для любого, кто смотрел на них.  
Возможно, даже для Джона, который выглядел растерянным и обеспокоенным.  
Само собой, он не знал всего.  
Но о чём-то подозревал наверняка.  
Милый, сексуальный и сообразительный.  
Он был бы отличной добычей для прежнего Смайта.

Затем Блейн вдруг вовлёк своего парня в оживлённую беседу, и Себастиан снова оказался изолирован.

Нет, ничто из поступков бывшего лучшего друга не удивляло его, и тем не менее, это ранило его сильнее, чем он мог ожидать, и это уже было ему в новинку.

Курт, сидевший рядом с ним, вдруг быстро пожал ему руку, угадав ход его мыслей.

Себастиан был благодарен, что он там, с ним.  
Сознание, что, по крайней мере, на его поддержку он может рассчитывать, вселяло в него мужество.

И как раз когда Джефф объяснял всем, что эта вечеринка была организована, чтобы отметить вновь обретённые воспоминания Курта, по крайней мере, его хорошие воспоминания, которые включали и старых друзей – и никто не обращал внимания на Джона, который пытался получить разъяснения по поводу этих слов – в этот момент явился Тэд.

И у Себастиана потемнело перед глазами.

Потому что и к его заднице был прочно приклеен этот бизон, Чэд.  
Который, честно говоря, теперь, когда Себастиан мог разглядеть его вблизи, был весьма даже недурён на лицо.   
Больше того, он был по-настоящему красив.

Блять!

Однако реакция Тэда при виде Себастиана оказалась немного… отличной от реакции Блейна.

– О, господи, ты и правда приехал! – этот вскрик резанул по ушам Себастиана, в то время как он разговаривал с Куртом и Джеффом, единственными за этим столом, кто не отказывал ему в общении.  
Обернувшись, он увидел его перед собой и в этот самый момент заметил также три вещи.

Во-первых, полный ревности взгляд Блейна, которым тот буквально испепелял их с Куртом, и отсюда можно было заключить, что либо он неправильно понимал их теперешние отношения, либо, что они двое неосознанно перебарщивали с интимностью в поведении друг с другом.

Во-вторых, полный надежды взгляд, которым одаривал их Джон, теперь выглядевший гораздо более расслабленным. Что ж, да, возможно, они с Куртом слегка перебарщивали, даже если для них подобное поведение было совершенно естественным и лишённым какого бы то ни было сексуального подтекста. Но этим двоим, откуда было знать об этом? Блейн никогда не видел его в чисто дружеских отношениях с Куртом, а Джон… он надеялся. Вполне законно.

И, в-третьих, Тэд был ещё прекраснее, чем показался ему тем утром.

– Привет, – только и смог прошептать Себастиан, не в силах оторваться от этих тёмных глаз, которых так ему не хватало. Насколько именно, он понял лишь сейчас, когда смог снова окунуться в их глубину. 

Вся сила чувства к нему поразила его словно поезд на полном ходу, и Смайт почувствовала себя настоящим глупцом из-за того, что не понял сразу этой простой истины.

Хотя, нет, это было несправедливо, потому что на самом деле он прекрасно это понял в какой-то момент.  
Только та проклятая авария лишила его возможности крикнуть всему миру _«Я люблю Тэда Харвуда, и только его одного!»_. 

И сейчас, естественно, Тэд хотел заставить его поверить, будто теперь уже слишком поздно.

Отойдя от первого потрясения, он выслушал объяснения Джеффа, и, узнав, что Курт всё вспомнил, бросил на Блейна быстрый обеспокоенный взгляд, после чего просто подошёл к Курту, который, поднявшись, вовлёк его в крепкое объятие, которое могло показаться довольно странным для них двоих.  
Но дело в том, что Тэд и Курт, в своё время, были друзьями.  
Хорошими друзьями.  
Это Тэд помогал ему проникнуть в Далтон по вечерам, после комендантского часа, чтобы встретиться с Блейном.  
И опять же Тэд отправлялся к нему, когда Блейн из-за очередной ссоры с отцом не мог явиться на свидание.  
Конечно, всё тот же Тэд спал как с Себастианом, так и с Блейном, и именно поэтому это объятие продлилось недолго и, когда закончилось, оба выглядели несколько смущёнными.  
Спонтанность порыва не могла стереть всего, разумеется.  
Когда Курт снова сел, Себастиан пожал его руку, как тот сделал чуть раньше, и чёрт с ним, если Блейн смотрел на него.  
Он понимал, что Хаммел испытывал в тот момент, и этого было достаточно.

Но конечно, как только Тэд сел и представил гиганта как своего бойфренда, даже относительно спокойная жизнь для Себастиана закончилась.  
Потому что Тэд, судя по всему, решил разить жёстоко.

Он флиртовал, постоянно нашёптывал что-то на ухо Чэду, практически сидел у него на коленях и не прекращал поглаживать его предплечья.  
Одним словом?  
Играл на публику.

Обернувшись к Курту в попытке отвлечься от этой показной идиллии и в поисках ответа на вопрос, почему он послушал Купера Андерсона, Себастиан заметил, что у Курта дела шли не лучше.  
Блейн, разумеется, не вёл себя столь откровенно, как Тэд, но и он не отрывался от Джона.  
Хоть Андерсон и сидел рядом с Куртом, но практически не обращал на него никакого внимания, весь поглощённый беседой со своим якобы парнем, суть которой, насколько Смайт сумел понять, состояла в выборе песни, которую Джон мог спеть этим вечером.

– По крайней мере, они не обсуждают сексуальные позиции, не унывай! –   
прошептал он на ухо Курту, немедленно привлекая также внимание Блейна, который обернулся к ним с любопытством.

Курт этого не заметил, потому что был повёрнут к нему, но Себастиан, да.  
Так вот значит, как?  
Он игнорировал Курта, пока Себастиан не начинал оказывать ему внимание?  
«Чтоб тебя, Купер, стало быть, для этого я должен был быть здесь сегодня, идя навстречу неизбежной эмоциональной публичной казни и предсказуемому всеобщему снобизму?» – подумал он.  
Тогда, возможно, и Тэда это могло задеть, нет?  
Интересно.

– Это ещё хуже, потому что это вещи более интимные, – в ответ прошептал ему на ухо Курт, склонившись ближе к нему, чем заметно разозлил Блейна, который резко отвернулся, опять сосредотачиваясь на Джоне.

Или, по крайней мере, пытаясь сосредоточиться на нём.  
И ему это удалось.  
Секунды на две.

– Нет ровным счётом ничего интимного в неспособности выбрать песню My chemical romance или Оne direction. То есть… между ними пропасть, о чём тут рассуждать? – сказал тихонько Себастиан, с радостью услышав мягкий смех, сорвавшийся с уст Курта, который, как он заметил, действительно привлёк также внимание Тэда, что немедленно нахмурился, видя их так близко. – Привлеки и ты как-нибудь его внимание, – сказал Смайт, беспрепятственно приближаясь больше чем необходимо, благодаря тому, что Курт не отстранился, так как был привычен к подобному и не видел никакой двусмысленности в его жесте, не в этот момент, по крайней мере. – Сделай что-то, чего обычно не сделал бы, только для него. Вот, например, залезь на стол и устрой стриптиз!

– Кажется, я придумал кое-что, – сказал Курт, прямо-таки просияв.

– Если это стриптиз, я голосую за!

– Дурак! Нет, это что-то более… трудное для меня… но правильное для нас, – сказал он, и быстро встав из-за стола, исчез.

Оставив Себастиана озадаченно оглядываться по сторонам.

Никто больше не обращал на него внимания, даже Тэд, сидящий с опущенной головой и внимательно слушающий Чэда, который что-то нашёптывал ему на ухо. ¬¬  
Прежде подобная ерунда не тронула бы его ни в малейшей степени.  
Больше того, он бы ещё и развлёкся за счёт Харвуда, ставя его в неловкое положение перед всеми, включая этого Чэда, чтобы заставить его признать, что на самом деле он хочет его и только его.  
Теперь же он чувствовал себя лишь опустошённым и разбитым.

Очевидно, одиннадцать месяцев комы изменили многое.  
Его, уж точно.

– Эй, Смайт, ты подсел на тяжёлые наркотики? – спросил вдруг Ник бодро, заставляя всех обернуться в сторону Себастиана.

– Это лекарства от головной боли, – просто сказал тот в ответ, глотая две таблетки, которые только что вытащил из кармана.

– Что такое? Отвык от жизни в ночных клубах? – продолжил Ник, как-то слишком заинтересованно.

– Вообще-то, мои головные боли являются нормальным следствием аварии. Они со мной постоянно, и это никак не зависит от уровня шума, – отозвался Смайт беспечным тоном, неожиданно для себя вызывая дискомфорт за столом, внезапно погрузившимся в странное молчание.

Блять!  
Как раз то, чего он хотел избежать.

Да, это правда, ему необходимо было зацепиться за что-то, чтобы, по меньшей мере, половина сидящих за этим столом снова начала воспринимать его как достойное уважения человеческое существо, но он уж точно не хотел добиваться этого через жалость.  
Он сказал чистую правду, которая вырвалась наружу совершенно естественно, но он так привык повторять некоторые вещи, что уже не придавал им веса.  
Тем не менее, он понимал, что, возможно, это было не лучшим ходом

– Если только речь не о той девице, которая только что издевалась над I will survive. Господи, как будто кошке на хвост наступили! – попытался он тогда отшутиться, с облегчением слыша негромкий смех Джона и – вот чёрт! – Чэда.

Даже его смех звучал отвратительно.  
Что это?  
Хрюканье поросёнка?

Он заметил, однако, что как Тэд, так и Блейн смотрели на него со смесью обеспокоенности, злости и растерянности.

Нет, нет, только не это.

Ладно, против злости он ничего не имел.  
Этого он заслуживал и с лихвой.  
Некоторую растерянность, он знал, что рано или поздно сумел бы вызвать у обоих.  
Но обеспокоенность и жалость – нет.  
Он не хотел этого.  
Особенно, от них двоих.

Себастиан отвёл взгляд, опуская его на свои мелко трясущиеся руки.  
Это было едва различимое движение, которое он воспринимал как настоящий тремор.   
Одно из множества последствий его проблем после травмы головы.

Себастиан медленно вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, потому что если бы его накрыл нервный срыв, он не смог бы контролировать себя, не в этой ситуации, которая уже сама по себе являлась для него испытанием на прочность.  
Но когда он поднял глаза, чтобы отпустить ещё какую-нибудь шутку, которая помогла бы отвлечь всеобщее внимание от его дрожи, ему открылось зрелище, какого он точно не ожидал.

– О… Боже… мой… не может быть, чтобы я видел то, что я вижу! – вырвалось у него.

– Что такое? Твои головные боли вызывают ещё и галлюцинации? – ехидно поинтересовался Ник.

– Да… безусловно, потому что тот, кто вот прямо сейчас поднимается на сцену, чтобы петь… это не может быть Курт.

В ответ на эти слова, все резко развернулись к сцене.  
«Спасибо, Курт», – подумал в тот момент немного не к месту Себастиан, не в силах оторвать взгляд от Хаммела на сцене.  
Тот двигался к фортепиано, расположенному посреди небольшого возвышения, неуверенно, словно на каждом шагу вынужден был преодолевать страх.  
И, вероятно, так оно и было.

– Он же не собирается петь, правда? – спросил, почти задыхаясь, Блейн.

Себастиан понимал его.  
Он тоже волновался за Курта в тот момент. 

– Это было бы так странно? – озадаченно спросил Джон, заметив, что все затаили дыхание.

– Для него, да, – прошептал в ответ Себастиан.

Прошли годы с тех пор, как Курт пел в последний раз.  
С тех самых пор, когда покинул NYADA.  
И одной из причин, по которым он оставил учёбу там, помимо хронической неудовлетворенности, было как раз то, что у него начисто пропало желание петь.

«Если это твой первый ход, отличный выбор!» – подумал Себастиан, быстро взглянув на Блейна, чтобы увидеть его реакцию.

Естественно, тот тоже знал, что Курт больше не пел.  
И судя по тому, как Андерсон был напряжён, Себастиан догадался, что он прекрасно понял смысл происходящего.

Впрочем, если бы это было не так, слова Курта, которые тот робко и немного смущённо произнёс, приблизившись к микрофону, немедленно бы всё прояснили.

– Это для тебя. Потому что, возможно, нам и впредь предстоит теряться, но главное, не прекращать искать друг друга. Так что, эта песня для тебя.

Коротко, но ясно как солнце.  
И все синхронно повернулись к Блейну на этих словах.

Разумеется, все, кроме Джона, который не понял, о ком Курт говорил, полагая, что посвящение было для Себастиана, и устроился поудобнее на стуле, чтобы послушать песню, которую Хаммел выбрал.  
Когда Курт коснулся клавиш, парень с первых же нот узнал мелодию.  
«А он действительно хорош», – подумал он, подвинувшись ближе к Блейну.  
Чьё внимание, однако, было полностью сконцентрировано на исполнителе.

Было неописуемо то, что чувствовал Блейн в тот момент.  
Радость видеть как он снова приближается к музыке.  
Гордость за мужество, которое он демонстрировал, выйдя на сцену перед всеми этими людьми после того, что совсем недавно вспомнил.  
И столь же неописуемо было видеть его в свете огней, которые, если такое вообще возможно, делали его ещё прекраснее.

Курт был рождён для того, чтобы стоять на сцене.

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0Gu1sM914c

_I'm here again  
Я снова здесь_

_A thousand miles away from you  
В тысячах километров от тебя_

_А broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
Я в разладе с собой, от меня остались лишь разрозненные осколки_

_I tried so hard  
Я так старался_

_Thought I could do this on my own,  
Я думал, что сумею справиться сам_

_I've lost so much along the way,  
Я потерял столь многое по пути…_

 

Блейн не знал этой песни и отметил про себя, что, возможно, она была не совсем в тональности Курта.  
Но она была... прекрасна.

Прекрасна, потому что говорила о них.  
Прекрасна, потому что Курт пел её, чтобы сказать что-то ему, а не для того, чтобы показать, насколько он хорош.  
Прекрасна, потому что, несмотря на очевидный дискомфорт, который он испытывал, находясь там, где он был, Курт поднялся на эту сцену, чтобы заставить Блейна выслушать его.

_Then I'll see your face  
Когда я вижу твоё лицо_

_I know I'm finally yours  
Я знаю – наконец, я твой_

_I find everything I thought I lost before  
Я нашёл всё то, что я считал потерянным_

_You call my name  
Ты зовёшь меня_

_I come to you in pieces  
И вот я перед тобой, разбитый на куски_

_So you can make me whole,  
Так собери меня в одно целое._

 

Да, Блейн мог это сделать.  
Но Блейн чертовски боялся.  
Боялся опять страдать, потому что теперь он знал, что действительно любит его, и на этот раз потерять его было бы ещё разрушительнее, если такое возможно.  
Боялся, что Курт нуждается в нём лишь потому, что хочет почувствовать себя снова целым, а не для того, чтобы любить его по-настоящему.  
Боялся, что Курт хочет его сейчас, только из-за того, что Себастиан оставил его ради Тэда, что было видно по тому, как Смайт продолжал смотреть на Харвуда.  
Даже если та интимная манера, в какой они общались перед этим с Куртом, ранила его словно тысяча лезвий.  
Боялся, что если отпустит Джона, свой реальный шанс на счастье без сомнений и страхов, на этот раз он совершит ошибку.

Как бы ни хотелось ему обнять Курта.  
Любить его.  
Целовать.  
Сделать своим.  
Снова и снова.

Но просто иногда любви недостаточно.  
И та любовь, что так долго была всем для него, возможно, исчерпала себя.

 

_I've come undone  
Я превратился в ничто_

_But you make sense of who I am,  
Но ты вернул мне смысл_

_Like puzzle pieces in your eye,  
Как кусочкам головоломки в твоих глазах._

Нет.  
Ничего не превратилось в ничто.  
Не между ними.

Блейн знал это.  
Но он знал также, что он, как человек, мог оказаться разбитым, распылённым, сведённым к нулю.

И это с ним уже случалось.  
Целиком и полностью.  
Дважды.  
Восемь лет назад в Лайме, и в те два месяца, проведённые в Нью-Йорке.

В первый раз, это был его выбор.  
Жертва во имя любви, о которой, несмотря ни на что, он не сожалел, поскольку Курт получил благодаря этому много лет счастливой и спокойной жизни.  
Во второй, выбрали за него: Себастиан, своей ложью и эгоизмом, и Курт, используя его.

И сейчас он знал, что должен сделать ещё один выбор.  
Между тем, что у него, возможно, могло быть с Джоном, и тем, что у них было и, возможно, навсегда утрачено, с Куртом.  
Между одним счастьем, безопасным и не требующим усилий, и другим, более запутанным и сложным, хотя, безусловно, более полным, но которое, однако, возможно, не существовало больше или, если ещё существовало, могло превратиться в ложь.  
Что если они оказались бы несовместимы на длинных дистанциях теперь.

В конце концов, они не были больше прежними Куртом и Блейном.  
Те парни умерли на диване и на полу в доме у озера почти девять лет назад.

Конечно, одного месяца было недостаточно, чтобы он мог сказать, что любит Джона.  
Да он и знал, что не любит.  
Ему было хорошо с ним, и с ним он чувствовал себя почти в мире с самим собой.  
Не нужно было бороться или защищать его, Блейн не должен был жертвовать собой и, пусть это могло показаться эгоистичным, но он наслаждался тем, что Джон старался поддерживать его интерес, никогда не воспринимая как нечто должное.

Это давало ощущение... свободы.

И дело было, в сущности, вот в чём: это было возможно.  
В один прекрасный день он мог бы его полюбить.

И одной песни было недостаточно, чтобы заставить его отказаться от этого.  
«Курту придётся сделать больше, куда больше», – подумал Блейн с поднимающимся в душе гневом, встречаясь глазами с Куртом, в тот момент, когда тот повторял заключительную часть песни «И вот я перед тобой, разбитый на куски, так собери меня в одно целое».

О, этот взгляд.  
Этот взгляд убивал его.  
И делал слабым.  
Он возвращал его назад, к его счастливым воспоминаниям, которые были прекрасны, но в конечном итоге были именно этим – воспоминаниями.

Не задумываясь, в порыве ярости, происхождение которой он и сам не сумел бы объяснить, он просто встал и покинул зал.

На улице было холодно.  
Впрочем, ничего странного, ведь приближалось Рождество.  
А он оставил куртку внутри.

Когда раздался звук открывающейся двери, он подумал, что это Джон, а потому, прежде чем обернуться, изобразил фальшивую улыбку.  
Улыбку, которая умерла на его губах, едва он увидел, что, у входа стоял вовсе не Джон, а Курт.

Снова он.  
Всегда он.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Хаммел обеспокоенно, и Блейн немного возненавидел его за это.

Всё было бы проще, если бы Курт не вёл себя с ним так, а оставался отстранённым и холодным, каким был в Нью-Йорке, даже когда они трахались.  
Было бы гораздо легче отказаться от него и остаться с Джоном.

– Прекрати, Курт – ответил он поэтому, закрыв глаза и упершись затылком в кирпичную стену.

– Прекратить что? – услышал он его голос где-то возле уха.

Слишком близко, честно говоря.

В следующую секунду его настиг и знакомый запах, и он хотел бы открыть глаза и посмотреть на него. Боже, ему так этого хотелось. Но он не мог.  
Потому что слишком хорошо знал, что делали с ним его глаза.

– Знаешь, что, Курт? Это утомительно.

– Что утомительно? – снова спросил тот мягким голосом, который словно обволакивал его сознание и тело. Чёрт бы его побрал! – Если, как ты сказал, ты действительно больше не хочешь меня, всё это не должно производить на тебя никакого эффекта, для тебя не должно составлять большого труда  
держаться от меня подальше, – жаркое прикосновение руки, которая сопровождала эти слова, скользнув по его груди, заставила Андерсона слегка вздрогнуть и инстинктивно попытаться остановить её.

Очень неудачный ход.  
Потому что Курт тут же воспользовался этим, чтобы переплести их пальцы, и это было...  
Идеально.  
Сплетенье их рук всегда было чем-то совершенным.

– Если только ты, на самом деле, не притворяешься, будто не хочешь меня больше, – продолжил затем Курт, обжигая его кожу дыханием.  
Он не говорил ничего вульгарного или пошлого, это было не в его стиле, но одним только тоном умудрялся намекнуть на тысячу возможных с сценариев – грязных, плотских, чувственных.  
Маленький дьявол-искуситель.

Блейн резко открыл глаза и оттолкнулся от стены, тем самым освобождаясь от хватки руки Курта.

Он ощутил холод.  
Но это было правильно.  
Он знал, что это правильно.  
Страдать сейчас, чтобы не страдать после, не так ли?

– Думай что хочешь, Курт, я не хочу тебя больше, – произнёс он убеждённо, обернувшись и глядя на него со спокойствием, которого не чувствовал на самом деле.

Губы Хаммела изогнулись в одной из этих новых улыбок, которые не раз тем вечером Андерсон замечал на его лице, и которые были очень далеки от тех, что дарил ему восемнадцатилетний Курт в Лайме или тот, которого он встретил два месяца назад в Нью-Йорке.

– Я знаю, что ты лжёшь, Блейн. Я умел понять, когда ты врёшь, с самого начала, и этой способности я не утратил с моими воспоминаниями.

– Но это правда, Курт. Раньше я хотел тебя, но сейчас уже не хочу, – повторил Блейн, больше себе, чем ему. Может, если бы он продолжил повторять, в конце концов, это стало бы правдой. – И ты тоже лжёшь. Это не ты. Это смесь тебя и Себастиана, как мне кажется, более-менее.

В ответ на эти слова, Курт опустил голову, но полностью развернулся к нему и прислонился к стене, где раньше стоял Блейн.

– Не суди и не осуждай меня. Я всего лишь пытаюсь понять, чего ты хочешь. Я больше не тот Курт, в которого ты влюбился почти девять лет назад и даже не тот, которого ты встретил в Нью-Йорке. Я… пожалуй, я смесь их двоих. И не знаю, может ли этот Курт понравиться тебе. Ведь, в конце концов, тебе не составило труда оставить меня ни в первый, ни во второй раз, посмотрим правде в глаза. Может, это и к лучшему.

– О чём ты, блять, говоришь? – взорвался Блейн, потому что… он что, всерьёз верил во всю эту чушь? – Ты нравишься мне таким, какой есть. Каким жизнь сделала тебя. Я восхищаюсь твоим мужеством, тем, что помогло тебе подняться на эту сцену сегодня. И я восхищаюсь твоей силой, благодаря которой ты стоишь сейчас здесь, передо мной, с гордым взглядом, как если бы я не замечал тёмные круги вокруг твоих глаз или не понимал, как ты раздавлен тем, что узнал. И я восхищаюсь твоим самообладанием, которое ты демонстрируешь, несмотря ни на что. Я знаю тебя настоящего, ты должен был вспомнить и это тоже, – «и люблю», – добавил он, прежде чем смог остановиться, но, к счастью, только мысленно.

В любом случае, продолжать было бессмысленно.  
Потому что он видел, видел прекрасно.  
Он видел довольную улыбку, которая буквально озарила его лицо.

Что?..

Вот чёрт!  
Он его провёл.  
Раздразнил, чтобы заставить признаться в том, чего он никак не хотел признавать перед ним.  
Значит, он просто провоцировал его, и не думал всего этого на самом деле, так?

– И чего же ты ждёшь от меня, Курт? – спросил Блейн, вконец измотанный этой игрой, правил которой не знал.

– Не знаю. Но уж точно не ожидал, что ты станешь нападать и орать на меня. А по сути, ты только это и делаешь.

– Так может, ты надеялся, что я приму тебя с распростёртыми объятиями только потому, что ты явился ко мне домой?

– Может быть, почему бы и нет? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, будто ты влюбился в этого мальчишку? Прошло чуть больше двух месяцев, Блейн, ты не можешь уже любить его. Не можешь, если все те чувства, которые привели тебя сюда и которые заставили тебя отказаться от меня восемь лет назад, были настоящими.

– Конечно, я не люблю его! – почти выкрикнул ему в лицо Блейн в ответ. – Я не грёбанный флюгер, Курт. Но он... он мой шанс.

– Твой шанс – для чего? 

– Для того, чтобы избавиться от этого постоянного ощущения неполноценности. Чтобы хоть немного почувствовать себя счастливым. Чтобы перестать страдать... Я… я могу полюбить его.

– Боже мой, Блейн, ты хоть сам слышишь, что говоришь? – спросил Курт в отчаянии, пытаясь приблизиться к нему.

Но Блейн поспешно отступил ещё дальше.

– Какова гарантия, что ты здесь не потому, что Себастиан больше не хочет тебя, а? – спросил он вдруг, и Курт мгновенно застыл на месте. – Откуда мне знать, что всё, что ты говоришь, не продиктовано в действительности твоими воспоминаниями и убеждённостью, будто ты мне что-то должен? Как я могу быть уверенным, что ты здесь не для того, чтобы опять использовать меня, чтобы... с моей помощью снова стать целым,  
Как ты только что пел там на сцене? Ты растерян, Курт. Может, то, что, по твоим словам, ты испытываешь ко мне сейчас – не правда, а простое отражение твоих вернувшихся воспоминаний?

Так значит, в этом было всё дело?  
Невозможно…  
Курт пришёл к нему разбитый вдребезги, держа своё сердце на раскрытой ладони, а Блейн боялся… этого?  
Боялся, что он хочет всего лишь снова использовать его?

Нет, Курт не мог позволить, чтобы эти мысли продолжали мучить его.

Недолго думая, он буквально набросился на Блейна.  
И едва он припал к его губам… о, да!

Это было правильно.  
Быть там, рядом с ним.  
Этот поцелуй был похож на прорвавшуюся плотину.

И случилось нечто странное, но прекрасное.

Курт вспомнил.

Их первый поцелуй.  
Тот, которым они обменялись на безлюдной лестнице МакКинли после того, как Карофский убежал, взбешённый тем, что сказал ему Блейн.

Он вспомнил всё.  
Каждую мельчайшую деталь.

Вспомнил, как Блейн пригласил его пообедать.  
И как он обернулся к нему с улыбкой, а Блейн, совершенно неожиданно наклонился и прижался губами к губам Курта.

Тот поцелуй поначалу был лишь робким касанием губ, за которым последовали другие лёгкие нежные поцелуи, в то время как руки нерешительно принимали различные положения, в поисках того самого, подходящего.  
Безуспешно.  
А потом сердце Курта взорвалось в груди.  
От радости.  
Блейн оторвался от него и принялся смущённо бормотать: «Прости, прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло… Нет, знаю. Ты мне нравишься, Курт. Думаю, для меня наступил тот момент, когда глядя на тебя, я не могу не сказать – о, вот он, я искал его всю жизнь. Ты тронул меня, Курт. И сейчас я поцеловал тебя только потому, что хотел этого. _Этот_ поцелуй должен был стать твоим первым».  
За этими словами немедленно последовал новый поцелуй.  
Но на этот раз Курт был готов и встретил его с большим жаром и трепетом.  
И губы приоткрывались, сегодня, как тогда, и ласки чередовались с укусами и стонами, а жар тел начинал расти в них вместе с желанием близости, словно не было ничего более срочного и важного в этом мире.  
Сегодня, как тогда.  
Как всегда.  
И сегодня, как тогда, это был поцелуй, что пронзал их души, и соединял их, снова и снова, в вечном танце, которого они никогда и не прерывали, распространяя вокруг почти осязаемую ауру любви.

Желание и страсть охватывали их тела.  
Сливая их дыхания в одно.  
Это было вечным шёпотом поэзии...  
Их поэзии.  
Той, которую умели создавать лишь они вместе.

– Ты веришь мне, Блейн. И всё ещё любишь меня. Я это чувствую на твоих губах, когда ты целуешь меня. Ты хочешь, и всё ещё любишь меня, – прошептал Курт в нескольких миллиметрах от губ Блейна, когда они прервались, чтобы отдышаться.

– Этого недостаточно, Курт, – ответил тот, не отстраняясь, однако, и не ослабляя хватки на его пояснице.

Потому что не хотел этого делать.  
Потому что не мог.

– Но я люблю тебя по-настоящему. Люблю тебя теперешнего, как любил тебя восемь лет назад. По разным причинам, но всё с той же силой.

И эти слова заставили Блейна очнуться и выйти из оцепенения.  
Это был первый раз, когда Курт говорил ему это за почти девять лет, но эффект оказался вовсе не тем, какого он ожидал.  
Сейчас это вызывало в нём лишь страх.  
И он не мог в это поверить.  
Даже если хотел всем своим существом, но не мог поверить.  
И это убивало его.

– Докажи, – прошептал Блейн в двух сантиметрах от его губ, от которых не мог оторвать взгляда. – Докажи мне это, Курт, и сделай так, чтобы я поверил. Но будь искренним на этот раз: если ты не хочешь отдать мне всего себя, остановись. Прошу тебя, остановись, прежде чем для меня станет слишком поздно, – продолжил он, чуть усилив хватку.

Затем он быстро отстранился от него, направляясь назад, в помещение, и Курт ощутил холод, какого никогда ещё не чувствовал в своей жизни.

– Не сдавайся, Блейн, прошу тебя, – произнёс вдруг Курт, даже не оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него, уверенный, что тот остановится, как и произошло, на самом деле.

Курт ощущал его присутствие.  
Оно пробегало по коже, как электрический разряд, охватывая его полностью.

– Я знаю, как много ты боролся, и знаю, что обещание мира и спокойствия в лице Джона может казаться тебе очень заманчивым, уверяю тебя, никто не понимает этого лучше меня. Я лгал самому себе в течении пяти лет, когда жил с Себастианом, прекрасно зная, что не его я искал, зная, что всего лишь довольствуюсь тем что есть, одновременно продолжая ждать, – затем Курт обернулся к нему, стоящему у входа в заведение с опущенным взглядом, и продолжил: – продолжая ждать тебя, даже не подозревая об  
этом. И знаешь что? Я не был счастлив, не по-настоящему. Поэтому, не сдавайся, Блейн, не сейчас, когда я здесь ради тебя, ради нас, прошу.

– Докажи, – повторил снова Блейн, более жестким тоном, не поднимая глаз, а затем вошёл внутрь, не оглядываясь более.

Доказать.  
Это всё, что Курт должен был сделать, чтобы вернуть его?  
Но мог он это сделать?

Да.  
Мог.  
Больше того, он знал, что должен это сделать.  
Настал его черёд.  
Чтобы бороться.

«Так тому и быть», – подумал Курт.

 

*****

 

– Видимо не быть мне божеством, которое заместит Бэтмена в сердцах людей, – пожаловался Себастиан своему отражению в заляпанном зеркале заведения.

Этим вечером он чувствовал себя отвратительно и выглядел соответственно.  
Возможно, из-за непрекращающейся головной боли, которая, похоже, не собиралась отпускать его, но он был бледным и словно бы потухшим.  
Он казался даже ещё более худым, чем обычно, но, возможно, это зависело от скверного освещения в туалете.  
Или, может, от того, что происходило у него в голове.  
Или, скорее всего, от того, что Тэд только что поцеловал Чэда прямо у него перед носом. Это произошло когда за столом остались лишь они втроём: Блейн и Курт исчезли неизвестно где, а Джон пел на сцене, куда Себастиан не без труда спровадил его, увидев как Курт спустился в зал и торопливо направился вслед за Блейном, а Джефф и Ник ушли танцевать с двумя блондинками-вамп.

Это было подло.  
Даже он никогда бы такого не сделал.

Себастиан не выдержал даже до конца спектакля.  
Он просто поднялся с трудом, и направился в ванную, от греха подальше.  
Иначе, кто-то за этим столом получил бы от него хороший хук слева, и Смайт сомневался, что этим кем-то оказался бы Чэд.

Запершись в ванной, он принялся ополаскивать лицо прохладной водой, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.  
Практически безрезультатно.  
Может быть, это зависело от того, что в этот момент он плохо себя контролировал.  
Или, может, это просто был его первый приступ любовных страданий.

В любом случае, он не мог выйти из ванной в таком жалком состоянии.  
Поэтому он увлажнил ещё немного виски и лицо, а затем оторвал бумажную салфеткой, чтобы вытереться.

Услышав звук открывающейся двери, он даже не обернулся.

– Ты в порядке? – раздался негромкий голос у него за спиной, голос, который он узнал бы где и когда угодно.

Тэд.

Себастиан глубоко вдохнул, продолжая вытирать лицо.  
Затем он повернулся и сказал твёрдо:

– Нет. Но мне было бы определенно лучше, если бы я мог поиметь тебя прямо сейчас.

Он и сам не знал, чего ожидал, ведя себя подобным образом, но именно так прежний Себастиан обращался всегда к Тэду, и он хотел, чтобы было ясно – он не изменился.  
Не после того позорного шоу невольной слабости, которое он устроил перед этим за столом.

Тэд склонил голову набок, всё так же озабоченно глядя на него, нисколько не впечатлённый этими словами.

– Зачем ты здесь? – спросил он снова затем.

– Я здесь ради тебя и для того, чтобы исправить всё с Блейном, – ответил тогда Смайт искренне, выдерживая пристальный взгляд Тэда.

– Ну конечно. Теперь, когда Курт всё вспомнил, и, само собой, хочет вернуть Блейна, ты захотел вернуть меня. Логично.

– Я хочу вернуть тебя не поэтому, Тэд. Это просто то, что заставило меня открыть глаза. Я хочу вернуть тебя, потому что… это ты.  
– Потому что это я? – повторил Тэд с насмешкой в голосе, и Себастиан понял, что ему не отделаться такой малостью.

На этот раз ему придётся сделать больше, придётся дать больше.

Так что он набрался храбрости и сказал:

– Потому что это ты, тот кого я люблю. Я люблю тебя, не Курта. Я всегда любил тебя.

– Ты невероятен, Смайт.

– Это одна из моих наиболее ярко выраженных характеристик, но что-то  
мне подсказывает, что на этот раз она была упомянута не в положительном смысле.

– И ты угадал. Не могу говорить за Блейна, Себастиан, но что касается меня, можешь возвращаться домой, один или с Куртом, мне всё равно. Между нами всё кончено. Я теперь с Чэдом.

– Нет, я, пожалуй, останусь, – ответил спокойно Себастиан, намеренно игнорируя холодный тон Тэда и вынуждая его этими словами остановиться и обернуться к нему. – Я знаю, что ты теперь сделаешь. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Сейчас ты приведёшь Чэда к себе домой, чтобы трахнуть его. Как будто это может что-то решить. Но когда ты будешь с ним, не сможешь не думать обо мне. Будешь мечтать, чтобы это я был внутри тебя или под тобой, и мы оба это знаем. Хочешь поиграть в эту игру? Пожалуйста, вперёд. Завтра я всё ещё буду здесь, специально для тебя. Я не сдамся. Можешь засовывать язык в рот типа, который не значит для тебя ровным счётом ничего, сколько угодно, но только обернись – я буду рядом. Потому что я здесь ради того, чтобы вернуть тебя, чтобы любить тебя и сделать своим навсегда, и я не сдамся, пока ты не поймёшь этого и не простишь меня.

– Ты не такой… Это не ты, – сказал Тэд, менее уверенный и решительный, чем минуту назад.

Сейчас он выглядел растерянным.  
«Хорошо», – подумал Себастиан. – «Очко в мою пользу».

– О, нет, – прошептал он тогда, приблизившись к нему. – Это точно я. Я, каким хочу быть для тебя. Тот, кем становлюсь, благодаря тебе. Тот, кто будет бороться за тебя, тот, кого ты заслуживаешь. Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, Тэд? Хочешь, чтобы исчез из твоей жизни? Тогда тебе придётся постараться получше. Потому что теперь я знаю, чего хочу, и это ты, только ты. И я не собираюсь отпускать тебя без боя. Так что, давай, покажи мне свою тёмную сторону, нанеси самый сильный удар и отправь меня на ковёр, столько раз, сколько пожелаешь. Я заслуживаю этого. Но учти, я не сдамся, в любом случае. Не откажусь от тебя. Поэтому, прошу, не отказывайся и ты от меня, Тэд.

– Мне не от чего отказываться, Себастиан, между нами никогда ничего и не было.

– Ты не можешь действительно верить в это, – сказал Себастиан, поражённый этими суровыми словами, потому что такое предположение ни разу даже не приходило ему в голову.

Он мог быть непостоянным, небрежным, немного сволочным в отношении к Тэду.  
Но тот факт, что Харвуд был важен для него и по-настоящему, это он всегда давал понять ясно.

Или так ему казалось.

И ему было больно видеть, как Тэд колеблется с ответом.  
Больно беспомощно смотреть ему вслед, когда он вышел из туалета, так и не сказав больше ни слова.  
Ему причиняло боль сознание, что, если бы он последовал за ним, то смог бы лишь наблюдать, как тот покидает заведение вместе с Чэдом, потому что знал его слишком хорошо и знал, что он сделает всё, что он предсказал, в любом случае.  
Было больно и страшно знать, что то, чем он рисковал сейчас, его сердце, и что нет никакой уверенности в победе на этот раз.

Но оно того стоило, вне всякого сомнения.  
И в любом случае, он был намерен бороться.

Да, его порадовало бы, если бы Тэд вышел оттуда сегодня один, даже не попрощавшись с Чэдом.  
Он почувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы узнал, что позже этой ночью они поссорились, и Тэд сказал ему, что все кончено.

Может быть, он ощутил бы укол вины из-за слёз, которые Тэд пролил бы, оставшись один, чувствуя себя поражённым Смайтом ещё раз.

Но ничто не могло его остановить.

Он любил Тэда.  
Он хотел его.

И на этот раз он сделает его счастливым, если тот ему это позволит.  
На то время, которое ему осталось.

 

*****

Миссис Бингли ненавидела это здание.  
Ненавидела жить в доме, где лифт вечно не работал.  
Ненавидела необходимость подниматься по лестнице пешком, несмотря на своё недомогание.

В тот конкретный момент, честно говоря, она ненавидела, кроме всего прочего, тот факт, что Курт и Себастиан уехали четыре дня назад, а Сантана отправилась в Лайму с малышкой Джудит, чтобы познакомить с ней родителей Бриттани и, как надеялась Люси, чтобы вернуть жену домой.

И больше всего она ненавидела своё капризное сердце, которое не давало ей больше передышки.

Времени, что ей оставалось, было уже мало, повторила она себе, входя в дом и с трудом пытаясь отдышаться, прислонившись к притолоке.

Она не была одинока.  
Она не чувствовала себя так.  
Однако были ещё некоторые дела, которые ей нужно было уладить, и немного помощи, чуть более конкретной, не помешало бы сейчас, подумала она, поглаживая Брандо, что прибежал встретить её.

Одно из этих дел касалось как раз этого кота, которого Курт оставил на её попечение.  
Она уже сумела доставить определённые проблемы Лоренцо и его детям, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы отплатить за то, что сделали этой бедной божьей твари.

Но она очень устала.  
Во всей этой истории, возможно, судьба дала роль и ей, но это была роль, безусловно, слишком тяжёлая для её сдающих сил.

Люси прилегла на диван, ожидая, чтобы ритм сердца пришёл в норму.

И как происходило каждый раз, когда она закрывала глаза, сознание немедленно перенесло её в день собственной свадьбы, на танцпол, в поисках возлюбленного. 

Он был так близко.  
Она видела его.  
Его присутствие было почти осязаемым.  
Совсем рядом.

Потому что неважно, сколько раз теряешь того, кого любишь.  
В конце, так или иначе, всегда сумеешь найти его.

И конец... иногда так близок.

Вздох.  
Ещё один, чуть более тяжёлый.

И потом...

Вот он, наконец-то.

Две пары рук, что так долго искали друг друга, встречаются и, наконец, возлюбленные соединяются в долгожданном объятии прямо там, посреди зала.  
Глаза, что так долго голодали без милого образа, могут, наконец, насытиться.  
И звук голоса, который она не слышала долгое, слишком долгое время, и смех, что согревает ей сердце.

«Наконец-то, любимый», – думает Люси, как каждый раз.

Последний вздох и улыбка.

И грудь, что опускается.  
И не вздымается больше.

А потом… ничто.

Но вдруг – новый вздох.  
И сон вновь отступает.

Потому что такова судьба.  
Судьба продолжает свой танец.  
Судьба продолжает ткать свою сеть.  
И никогда не останавливается.  
Никогда.


	27. Я никогда не скажу тебе "прощай".

****

 

« Когда что-то идет не так как хотелось бы, некоторые люди просто разворачиваются и уходят, вместо того, чтобы искать какое-то решение или, если необходимо, изменить что-то в себе, для того, чтобы стало лучше». ( Little number )

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Самый большой урок, который каждому следует выучить?  
Вот он: жизнь почти никогда не похожа на прогулку по накатанной дорожке.  
Ни для кого, без исключения.

Но Курт Хаммел считал себя сильным.  
Насколько сильным, он смог выяснить довольно рано, благодаря годам ада, которые провёл в средней школе МакКинли, терпя непрерывные преследования местных хулиганов и гомофобов. Чьи издевательства не раз заставляли его согнуться, но не сломаться. И в те дни, когда он вспомнил о том, что случилось в доме у озера, он заново познавал собственную силу.  
Курт кричал и плакал.  
Сгибался под тяжестью этих страшных воспоминаний.  
Но не ломался.  
Он лишь ненавидел себя с каждым днём чуть больше за то, что забыл всё это и оставил Блейна в одиночестве в том аду.  
Потому что ему было непонятно, как он, тот кто обещал, всем сердцем веря своим словам, «Я никогда не скажу тебе прощай», вместо этого, оставил его в самый трудный момент.

Он пытался уцепиться за объяснения, которые Себастиан и отец всегда с готовностью предоставляли ему, но Курту они казались недостаточными и абсурдными.  
Сам себе он казался недостаточным и абсурдным.  
Финн говорил, что он не покинул Андерсона, если быть точным.  
По крайней мере, в некотором смысле, не по своей воле.  
В действительности, он продолжал помнить Блейна, пусть и неосознанно, и ждал его в течение многих лет, даже несмотря на Себастиана, и, когда тот появился перед ним, Курт снова практически немедленно поддался своему влечению к нему, хотя подобное было совсем не в его стиле, потому что внутри себя прекрасно знал, кем Блейн на самом деле являлся.  
Даже если ему стоило усилий принять это.  
С кем бы то ни было другим, сколь бы одиноким он себя ни чувствовал, Хаммел никогда не был бы таким... раскованным. Это было не в его натуре.  
Странно было слышать определённые высказывания от Финна, но, возможно, виноват был воздух Чикаго, делавший его более сообразительным и внимательным к деталям.

Дело в том, что Курт прекрасно сознавал, что его брат был прав насчёт этого. Он вступил в связь с Блейном, потому что знал – тот является чем-то большим, нежели просто случайный парень. Он словно бы приблизился к бессознательному воспоминанию о Блейне-подростке, чтобы влюбиться в мужчину, которым он стал, в того взрослого Блейна, столь отличного, и всё же похожего на мальчика, любителя геля и галстуков-бабочек, с которым Курт познакомился в Лайме, а затем снова встретился в Нью-Йорке.  
Поэтому истина состояла в том, что Курт был уверен – сейчас он в любом случае был бы здесь, ради него, даже если бы так ничего и не вспомнил, чтобы вернуть его.  
Не только из-за того, что они разделили в прошлом, но и из-за того, что связывало их в Нью-Йорке, и что, в некотором смысле, подтверждало то, что Курт понял ещё совсем юношей и что он, возможно, забыл, но о чём никогда не жалел: для него существует только Блейн. Для Курта всегда был только Блейн. И всегда будет только он.

Проблема была в том, чтобы заставить это понять Андерсона.  
И вот тут Курт осознавал, что, вся его сила гроша ломанного не стоит. Когда речь шла о Блейне, он чувствовал себя просто влюблённым мальчишкой, и всё.  
Ладно, он спел для него, и это стоило ему огромного усилия, потому что уже несколько лет он этого не делал. Он перестал, потому что пение вызывало в нём лишь ощущение пустоты и страха, и решение сделать это ради него, хотя он по-прежнему чувствовал себя неуместным на сцене, говорило ясно: невзирая на страх и трудности, чтобы вернуть тебя, я могу преодолеть всё. Даже эту боль. Подняться на эту сцену, предстать перед всеми теми людьми, которые смотрели на него, потребовало огромной силы. Но Курт знал, что Блейн поймёт. Ну, по крайней мере, он надеялся.

Но это оказалось не так.

Он прекрасно понимал, что Блейн напуган и просто не в силах поверить ему на слово, особенно после надежд, которым он позволил зародиться в Нью-Йорке и которые он же беспощадно разбил на тысячу осколков; но Хаммел был готов сделать всё возможное, чтобы доказать – сейчас он искренен. Даже больше: он был твердо убеждён, что должен ему это, в некотором смысле.  
За всё время, что Блейн страдал в одиночестве, несмотря на слёзы, находя мужество, чтобы бороться против своего отца и их палачей.  
За всё время, когда Курт не мог подарить ему утешение, просто держа за руку, как делал обычно.  
За всё мужество, которое ему пришлось найти внутри себя, чтобы позволить ему жить счастливо с другим, с другим, который был, к тому же, его лучшим другом.  
За каждый раз, когда Курт терялся в его глазах, но не узнавал его.  
И, прежде всего, за любовь, которую он проявлял к нему и к Бастиану, не отворачиваясь от них, даже когда они, не только его предавали, но и продолжали брать от него снова и снова.

А что он получил в ответ?  
Если честно, что получил от них Блейн?  
Одну ложь за другой от Себастиана, да несколько случайных трахов от Курта, который делал всё, чтобы не позволить себе дать ему больше.

Нет, если сейчас Блейн устал и не желал больше раздаривать себя, Курт понимал его.  
И тем не менее, природный эгоизм не позволил бы ему остановиться, пока Блейн не понял бы, что он искренен и хочет его и только его.  
Не воспоминание о том, чем они были, не ту давнюю, может быть, немного наивную, любовь двух мальчишек, ничего не смысливших в жизни, но то, чем они могли бы быть сейчас, несмотря на всё их прошлое. И благодаря ему.  
Рискованно, может быть, но Курт имел твёрдое намерение рискнуть.

Жаль только, что Блейн был крайне упрям, в прямом смысле слова, и уж точно не облегчал ему задачу.  
Прошло два дня с тех пор как Курт посвятил ему песню, а он продолжал не отвечать на его звонки и сообщения. Некоторые из которых, по совету Себастиана, были довольно-таки откровенными. Ладно, очень откровенными.  
И Курт переживал свой персональный небольшой кризис из-за содержания того, что сам же писал, потому что, эти сообщения вызывали в его сознании определённые образы и, соответственно – желания. Желания, которые он, однако, не мог удовлетворить. Холодный душ стал его верным другом в те два дня.

Себастиан посмеивался над ним, хотя и у него самого с Тэдом дела шли не намного успешнее. В ответ на первое же пошлое сообщение он получил: «Отъебись, Смайт» . Может, не слишком изысканно, но лаконично и доступно. По крайней мере, Блейн вообще ничего не отвечал, а посему и не посылал куда подальше.  
Это было уже что-то.  
Конечно, сходить с ума из-за пары пошлых фраз после того, что они двое вытворяли в те два месяца, проведенные вместе в Нью-Йорке, было, возможно, немного нелепо, но, по мнению Себастиана, подобное было вполне в характере Курта, что Смайт и продолжал повторять ему. 

– У тебя всегда случались эти твои моменты в стиле «педик-истеричка», Хаммел, так что всё в норме, – ненавязчиво прогуливался он по любимому мозолю Курта, ещё больше раздражая того.

Не то чтобы ему не хватало именно неприкрытых подтруниваний Себастиана! Если бы сам факт, что он снова пел перед публикой и затянувшееся молчание Блейна оказались недостаточным поводом для того, чтобы довести его до точки, Хаммела доконала бы тревога по поводу плана, который разработали Себастиан, Купер и Джефф и который должен был быть приведён в действие в эту субботу, накануне Рождества, в доме Блейна.  
Первая часть, по крайней мере.  
А по задумке Купера их намечалось аж пять.  
Должно быть, он считал Блейна чересчур упёртым, или Курта совершенно безнадёжным... Хаммел ещё не разобрался.

И теперь ему оставалось сделать только три вещи, которые были аккуратно записаны на листе бумаги, приклеенном к зеркалу в его комнате отеля, а именно:

1\. Успокоиться  
2\. Найти подарок для Блейна.  
3\. Подобрать сногсшибательный костюм для покушения на вновь обретённую целомудренность (по крайней мере, с тобой, потому что, я думаю, в отношении этого Джона он вряд ли блюдёт невинность) Андерсона.

Очевидно, что последний пункт был добавлен Себастианом, который успел доказать, что знает нового Блейна несколько лучше Курта, а стало быть, следовать его советам, даже если они были обычными, тривиальными сексуальными клише, не повредило бы.  
Однако когда список пополнился добавленным Финном пунктом четыре, который гласил:   
«4. Забей на одежду в облипку и оголённые плечи! Приготовь для него твои домашние брауни, этими ты его точно завоюешь в один миг!!!», – и он всерьёз задумался об этом, Хаммел начал подозревать, что с головой у него всё куда хуже, чем казалось, если он действительно собирается прислушиваться к советам этих двоих.

И когда затем появился пункт: «5. Никаких брауни! Сосредоточься на максимальном   
оголении кожи и джинсах в обтяжку и, окажи мне любезность избегать в ближайшее время твоего брата. Он вроде и мужик, но, похоже, член ему без надобности, раз предпочитает еду хорошему траху. Может, он думает, это просто отросток вроде крючка. Возможно, Рэйчел вешала на него сумочку, пока флиртовала с другими», – и под ним: «6. Иди на хуй, Бас!!!» – Курт сдался и, на всякий случай, решил согласиться со всеми пунктами.  
Ну, за исключением, последнего всплеска Финна. Что-то ему подсказывало, что, когда Рэйчел вернётся – а она всегда возвращалась, и каждый раз, неважно, сколько страданий она ему причинила, Финн всё равно принимал её – в тот момент эта анатомическая часть его брата пригодится ему в целости и сохранности.  
Хоть Хаммел и не был уверен, благо ли это для Финна.  
Учитывая, к чему они пришли, он очень в этом сомневался.  
Но он, прислушивающийся даже к советам Себастиана и Финна, уж наверняка был последним, кто мог судить глупости, на которые готово влюблённое сердце, лишь бы заполучить объект своих желаний.

Он был благодарен, что его брат был там с ним, практически отложив на время собственную жизнь, чтобы помочь ему. Когда Финн спросил, почему он не познакомил его с Блейном в Лайме, Курт ему ответил, что они не были достаточно близки тогда. И это было правдой, к сожалению. Но со временем их отношения сильно изменились, они стали настоящими братьями, и Финн сейчас демонстрировал себя не только самым лучшим братом, на которого Курт мог рассчитывать, но и лучшим другом.  
Это было первое Рождество, которое Курт проводил не в Нью-Йорке или Лайме, и к тому же, далеко от своего отца. Даже в свои первые, трудные годы в Нью-Йорке, он делал всё, чтобы освободиться на Рождество и День благодарения. Для него, так привязанного к традициям, этот период был особенно тяжёлым. И всё же, Финну удавалось делать так, чтобы он чувствовал себя под защитой семьи.

В конце концов, Курт в этом году попросил у Санты гораздо больше, чем возможность провести это время со своей семьей, в качестве подарка.  
После того поцелуя в переулке рядом с баром и воспоминаний, которые за ним последовали, он был ещё более уверен в том, что ему необходимо только одно для того, чтобы чувствовать себя снова целым.  
Поэтому он просил Санту вернуть ему сердце.  
Поэтому он просил вернуть ему Блейна.

 

*****

 

Блейн любил своего брата Купера.  
Конечно, он считал его немного странным, со всеми этими нелепыми упражнениями по актерскому мастерству и иногда ему всерьёз хотелось поколотить его, но между братьями такое вполне нормально, так?  
Но кроме того, Блейну довелось узнать и оценить также и другую, серьёзную сторону его брата в трудный момент, когда он готов был ожидать помощи от кого угодно, кроме него.  
И тем не менее...  
Как ни парадоксально, Купер, который по причине разнообразных дел меньше других проводил время с Блейном, несмотря на это, всё же понимал его больше всех.

Но не всегда было так. На самом деле, им пришлось поработать над этим. И это потребовало времени и доброй дозы доверия, особенно со стороны Блейна.  
Доверия, которое Купер, однако, ни разу не предал.  
Но были и моменты, когда он не очень-то понимал его.

Как, например, однажды вечером, две недели назад, когда Блейн, открыв ему дверь полуголым, потому что уже лёг спать, представил Куперу Джона, и брат весь вечер игнорировал того и продолжал расспрашивать Блейна насчёт Курта и Себастиана, вынуждая из кожи вон лезть, чтобы не дать понять Джону, что именно было между ним и Куртом.

Они всё ещё не поговорили об этом. Хоть он и сам не знал, почему. 

Потом были странные дни, как в тот раз, когда Купер заперся с ним в студии в течение почти всей ночи, чтобы записать вместе рождественскую песню, которую собирался подарить молодой актрисе, коллеге по сериалу «Страсти», по которой он тогда с ума сходил… после чего исчез в туалете вместе с блондинкой, которую подцепил в баре за углом, что, впрочем, было как раз нормой.  
Или как тем утром, когда он нервно носился из комнаты в комнату словно ужаленный – явный знак того, что он что-то натворил или собирался натворить, Блейн слишком хорошо знал его, чтобы оставаться спокойным, видя его в таком состоянии – в то время как они с мамой готовили обед для друзей, которые должны были прийти, чтобы отпраздновать с ними канун Рождества.

Обычная компания: Джефф, Жанин, и, само собой, Тэд, который проводил каждый сочельник вместе с Блейном вот уже восемь лет. Это началось как раз на следующий год после событий в доме на озере. Тэд был его поддержкой и опорой в тот год, как и во все последующие, не позволяя ему развалиться на части, что являлось неизменным риском в тот период. На Рождество, которое он провёл в Европе, Тэд приехал к нему в Лондон с Ником, Джеффом и Себастианом, чтобы быть с ним. Ведь они с Куртом дали обещание провести Рождество вместе, Блейн намеревался подарить ему кольцо, настоящее, наконец – и всё рухнуло по вине пяти извергов. Так что, да, этот период всегда был тяжёлым для Блейна, независимо от того, сколько времени прошло и что он сделал за это время, каких успехов достиг или сколько парней успело перебывать у него в постели. А позже, когда со временем он сумел спрятать боль в дальнем уголке своего сердца – не заставить её испариться, но хотя бы приручить – привычка осталась, потому что сделалась чем-то действительно ценным для них всех. Это не наводило на плохие мысли, а напротив, напоминало Блейну, насколько он нуждается в том, чтобы кто-то близкий был рядом, а Тэду – сколь многое можно преодолеть, действительно желая этого. Но, прежде всего, это напоминало им о ценности дружбы.

– Жаль, что я не смогла познакомиться с этим Джоном, судя по тому, что рассказывал твой брат, вы довольно близки, – сделала очередную попытку его мать, готовя фарш для индейки.  
Она весь вечер старалась разговорить сына об их отношениях с Джоном и о том, что он чувствовал теперь, когда узнал, что Курт всё вспомнил. Но Блейн не мог обсуждать это. Просто потому что не знал, что сказать по каждому из этих вопросов.

– У Джона интервью на одном из нью-йоркских телеканалов, и он проведёт там все праздники до нового года. Мы увидим его по телевизору сегодня вечером, если тебе любопытно. В любом случае, не стоит верить всему, что говорит Купер, мама, мы с Джоном не так уж близки. – И хотя он знал, что это не совсем правда, Блейн знал также, что не готов представить ей Джона. Вообще-то, он и Куперу не хотел его представлять, и не сделал бы этого, если бы его милейший братец соизволил предупредить о своём приезде. Потому что это делало всё слишком серьезным и формальным. Почти официальным. И Блейн не был готов для этого.

Он не был готов и до того как Курт явился в Чикаго, а уж тем более сейчас, когда тот был поблизости и, казалось, хотел сделать всё, чтобы запутать его ещё больше.  
Соблазн позвонить Курту, чтобы поздравить с праздником, был огромным.  
Так всегда было в течение этих восьми лет, но сейчас, когда это было действительно вполне выполнимо, становилось трудно удержаться.

Они с Джоном много говорили о Курте после того, как он застал его в их квартире, а также перед его выступлением в баре. Блейн, однако, всегда оставался очень расплывчатым, а потом, по какой-то причине, они просто перестали это делать. Он и сам не знал, то ли из-за его нежелания обсуждать это, то ли просто Джон решил закрыть тему, но после выступления Курта и того восхитительного поцелуя в переулке со словами «Не сдавайся, Блейн, не делай этого, прошу тебя», которые он никак не мог забыть, они больше не возвращались к вопросу. На самом деле, они провели два дня относительно спокойно за подготовкой Джона и его группы к выступлениям в Нью-Йорке. Их должно было состояться пять за два дня, и на телевидении, и настоящие мини-концерты.  
Как их первооткрывателю и продюсеру ему следовало бы быть с ними. Вот только он никак не мог оставить Чикаго сейчас.

Джон поверил, когда он сказал, что это из-за приезда его матери и брата.   
Даже если он сбежал из собственной квартиры вечером после прихода Курта и вернулся только вечером следующего дня, усталый и немного печальный, Джон, казалось, не заметил связи между двумя событиями.  
И даже если Блейн отклонил все его предложения заняться сексом после вечера в баре и с тех пор делал так, чтобы им не оставаться вечером наедине – и надо сказать, что Купер помогал ему в этом, и весьма активно, учитывая, что даже при наличии номера в пятизвёздочном отеле он разбил лагерь у него в квартире, где находился практически сутки напролёт – Джон, казалось, не придавал этому значения.  
Блейн чувствовал себя дерьмово из-за того, что так поступал с ним. Но это было сильнее его.

Он никогда не был из тех, кто обращается к чужой помощи, чтобы решить свои проблемы, а если когда-то и был, то покончил с этим вечером 12 апреля, восемь лет тому назад в доме на озере, в момент, когда увидел, как Курта насиловали.  
И всё же он начинал думать, что позволил себе настолько подпустить Джона только для того, чтобы забыть прошлое. И ему не нравилась эта мысль, поскольку с самого начала он верил, будто между ними существует нечто большее. Чувство, которое со временем могло бы стать настоящим.  
И он всё ещё надеялся на это.

Однако он вынужден был признать, что одно сознание, что Курт, заново овладев всеми воспоминаниями и выстояв, несмотря на весь тот ужас, находился где-то рядом и был там ради него, это сознание разрывало его изнутри.  
Он изображал безразличие, но это было одно притворство.  
Он не мог оставаться безразличным, зная, что Курт поблизости.  
Не мог оставаться безразличным, когда телефон звонил, и на дисплее появлялось его имя – доказательство того, что Хаммел не сдавался, но уважал его право выбирать, хочет он слышать его или нет.  
Он не был безразличен, когда получал от него очередное сообщение, и уж точно не тогда, когда услышал, как он поёт после трёх лет молчания, только для него.

Но Блейн решил разговаривать и видеться с ним как можно меньше. Прежде всего, потому что как последний дурак додумался бросить ему вызов, заставляя демонстрировать, что он был честен, хотя прекрасно знал, что не сможет противостоять серьёзной атаке Курта.  
Доказательством этому послужило то, с какой лёгкостью он позволил вовлечь себя в поцелуй. Тот волшебный поцелуй.  
Потому что на самом деле Курт всегда был рядом с ним. Он постоянно был в его мыслях, не оставляя ни на минуту.

– Все хорошо, Блейни? – спросила его мать, и он вдруг понял, что абсолютно выпал из разговора с ней, следуя за собственными мыслями, посреди которых, как всегда, красной нитью проходила одна – Курт.

– Да, мама, конечно. 

– Уверен? Ты кажешься рассеянным, отсутствующим, – заметила она, а затем, подойдя к нему и взяв его за руки, продолжила: – Должно быть, тебе тяжело от того, что он здесь, да? 

Он не стал уточнять, кого она имела в виду. Они оба и так это знали.  
В сущности, с тех пор как Курт появился в его квартире, мать и Тэд были единственными, с кем он мог говорить о том, что испытывал по этому поводу. Насколько чувствовал себя растерянным и напуганным. И в основном поэтому её интересовало, какие именно отношения связывали его с Джоном.  
Она ни в коем случае не хотела, чтобы сын ввязывался во что-то, чего по-настоящему не хочет, только чтобы сбежать от того, чего хочет слишком сильно.  
Чего никогда не переставал хотеть, на самом деле.

– Иногда больше, чем обычно, – ответил он искренне, уверенный, что она поймёт. – Он решил доказать мне, что явился сюда ради меня и продолжает присылать мне все эти сообщения... господи, иногда мне хочется… – он чуть не ляпнул «припереть его к стене и оттрахать как следует после половины из этих сообщений», и на самом деле весьма откровенных, если не пошлых, но вовремя остановился, вспомнив, с кем имеет дело.

Конечно, его мать знала, что он является сексуально активным, но это вовсе не означало, что ей следовало знать также, насколько именно, или, по крайней мере, насколько хотел бы быть таковым.  
Особенно после получения сообщений, в которых Курт подробно описывал, как ему не хватает его языка в определённых местах.  
Или других частей его тела в некоторых других местах.  
Нет, он всерьёз выбрал путь обольщения, чтобы заставить его понять, что действительно его хочет?  
Ну, чего-то ему удавалось добиться таким образом. Сводить Блейна с ума, для начала. Или возбуждать в самых неподходящих местах, в самые неподходящие моменты.

– Это просто странно, вот и всё, – закрыл он тему быстро. Лучше было не углубляться в это.

– Почему? Ты не веришь, что он искренен? Если он вспомнил о тебе, возможно... 

– Нет, мама, нет, – вскочил на ноги Блейн. – Ты не... он здесь с Себастианом, ясно? И тот, очевидно, хочет вернуть Тэда, Смайт практически официально объявил об этом самому Тэду. И ты... ты не видела их в том баре. Как они разговаривают, как ведут себя друг с другом. Близость, которая чувствовалась между ними… Нет, мама, я не могу поверить, будто он вот так вдруг... По-моему, Курт просто не хочет оставаться в одиночестве. Вот почему он здесь.

– Я не верю в это, Блейн. То есть, конечно, я не могу знать, что творится у него в голове, но я видела, как он смотрел на тебя в Лайме, когда ещё не знал, кем ты в действительности являешься для него. Уже тогда было очевидно, что его тянет к тебе. Сейчас же... тот факт, что он действительно хочет быть с тобой, думаю, даже не обсуждается. Вопрос в том, чего хочешь ты, Блейни? После всех страданий, через которые ты прошёл, чего ты хочешь на самом деле? 

Его. Вот что он хотел бы сказать.  
Но вместо этого ответил лишь слабым:

– Чтобы он просто вернулся в Нью-Йорк и оставил меня в покое. 

– Это чистейший бред, братишка. Ты от Курта много чего хочешь, но только не того, чтобы он уехал. Ты просто слишком горд или глуп, чтобы признать это, – внезапно прервал его голос Купера, который стоял прислонившись к косяку двери.

Чуть позади него стояла Жанин, помощница Блейна. И его вечная заноза в заднице.  
Он не слышал чтобы звонили к дверь, но у Жанин имелся дубликат ключей и она не стеснялась пользоваться ими.

– Полностью согласна с этим мистером Совершенство, Блейн, – вмешалась девушка, оставаясь в дверях, как и Купер. – Этот парень прочно обосновался у тебя в трусах. Как впрочем, и в мыслях, и в сердце. Когда я звонила тебе в Нью-Йорк, ты мне все мозги вытрахал, перечисляя его достоинства. Я узнала больше подробностей о гей сексе за те два месяца, чем за три года, что я проработала с тобой. И если сейчас, когда он здесь ради тебя, и, совершенно очевидно, намерен пользоваться всеми доступными средствами, учитывая, что пачками присылает тебе сообщения, которые вогнали в краску даже меня – меня! – так вот, если сейчас ты его упустишь, ты самый что ни на есть патентованный идиот. Что вовсе не было бы в новинку, потому что, как правило, ты такой и есть. И тупица, к тому же. 

– А ты-то откуда знаешь? 

– Что? Что ты тупица? 

– Нет, что он посылает мне… _такие_ сообщения. 

– Ну, я читаю твой blackberry, когда ты уходишь в туалет, а мне скучно, – ответила Жанин, совершенно беззастенчиво, как будто шарить в мобильнике собственного работодателя, было абсолютно в порядке вещей. – А иногда и разговоры твои слушаю, чтоб ты знал, Андерсон, я способна не только пялиться на твою задницу, которая, продолжаю настаивать, пустая трата природных ресурсов в комплекте с геем как ты – нет, потому что девушка вроде меня знала бы, как развлечься с таким богатством как… О, Боже, тут твоя мама… миссис Андерсон, здравствуйте! Я Вас не заметила! – взвизгнула Жанин, когда, войдя в кухню, увидела, наконец, рядом с холодильником Джули Андерсон, несколько смущённую этим разговором. 

– Это было довольно очевидно, Жанин, – ответила с усмешкой Джули.

– Ну, Вы же меня знаете? Всё, что приходит в голову, я должна тут же озвучить, – попыталась оправдаться девушка, подбежав с распростёртыми объятиями к матери Блейна, которую всегда обожала. Отчасти, потому что та напомнила ей собственную мать, которую она потеряла уже много лет назад.

Сюрпризы, однако, на этом не закончились, и Купер решил обозначить это сдержанным покашливанием.  
Когда Блейн повернулся к нему, перед ним предстало нечто, чего он совсем не ожидал.  
В дверях стояли Курт, Финн и Себастиан.

– Сюрприз! – воскликнул совершенно не к месту Купер. – А вот и мой подарок. Новые друзья, с которыми можно разделить праздничный ужин.

«И ведь небось считает себя остряком», – подумал с мрачным сарказмом Блейн, поймав взгляд Курта, который казался смущённым и несколько неуверенным.

Он же не слышал то, что тут болтала Жанин, правда?

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он, обращаясь только к Курту, потому что, на самом деле, видел только его. Его и эти его гребаные брюки в обтяжку, как вторая кожа. Его и эти его глаза, ясные и чистые как безоблачное небо. Его и эти его покрасневшие от укусов влажные губы, которые Блейн хотел чувствовать на собственной коже снова и снова.

– Нас пригласил на ужин твой брат, Купер. Как он только что и сказал, – ответил, однако, Себастиан.

Ну, конечно.  
Логично.

– Великолепно! Время для крепких напитков, правильно? – спросила Жанин, обращаясь ко всем и ни к кому в частности, и не дожидаясь ответа, направилась к небольшому бару Блейна.

Да, безусловно, были дни, когда Блейн ненавидел своего брата, Купера.

 

*****

 

Жанин Портер многого ожидала от этого ужина.  
Когда Купер посвятил её в свои планы, она мысленно построила возможнее сценарии развития событий.

Ведь в такой ситуации, чтобы что-то получилось, необходимо сперва устроить хорошую бойню.  
Поэтому Жанин ожидала, прежде всего, увидеть как Блейн и Тэд дадут отпор Себастиану, что лично она считала вполне заслуженным.  
И она знала также, что, возможно, в какой-то момент им с Купером придётся аккуратно вмешаться, дабы предотвратить, чтобы кто-то, типа, Блейн, придушил Смайта.  
И она была готова ко всему этому.

В конце концов, помимо прочего, или даже, скорее, прежде всего прочего, она была там чтобы помочь. Она любила Блейна как брата и хотела видеть его счастливым. Если для достижения этой цели было необходимо устроить ему встряску, что ж, она была готова это сделать. По сути, встряхивание его от спячки, можно сказать, являлось её основной миссией. Уже на протяжении четырёх лет. То есть, с тех пор, когда, ответив на объявление о предложении работы ассистента в «Таймс», она увидела перед собой этого парня, такого молодого и уже настолько разочарованного в жизни. И она будто бы увидела в нём собственное отражение. Оказалось непростой задачей заслужить его доверие. Жанин пришлось пройти через колоссальные похмелья, звонки посреди ночи, когда она мчалась в другой конец города, чтобы вытащить его из берлоги очередного незнакомца, с которым тот переспал, и через множество бурных и абсурдных ссор. Но, в конце концов, ей это удалось, и теперь они с Блейном были как брат и сестра.

Она знала всё.  
Она знала, что случилось с Блейном и Куртом. Она знала о Себастиане и Тэде. Она знала о том, что было между Блейном и Тэдом – история, которую она раскритиковала в пух и прах в своё время. Она знала, кем был Блейн когда-то и кем он стал. И знала также, чего действительно он хотел.  
Курта.

Того самого Курта, который сейчас стоял перед ней, неловко отвечая на объятия и извинения Джули Андерсон, не отводя ни на секунду взгляда от глаз Блейна. Жанин уже знала его по некоторым фотографиям, но на них был семнадцатилетний мальчик. Тот же, кого она видела перед собой сейчас, был мужчиной.  
И если бы кто её спросил, тот факт, что он гей, тоже было пустой тратой ресурсов для женского пола. Курт, Блейн, Тэд… настоящая несправедливость. По крайней мере, Смайт был бисексуалом.

Смайт, кстати, о нём...

Себастиан, казалось, был готов на многое, как и она. Он стоял в сторонке, наблюдая за Куртом и Блейном, которые молча пожирали друг друга глазами. Тем не менее, когда Джули Андерсон, отпустив Курта, набросилась с объятиями на него, радуясь, что может видеть его снова на ногах, он выглядел застигнутым врасплох. Жанин заметила как он с трудом сдержал стон боли и, возможно, слёзы.  
И это её потрясло.  
Жанин знала, что эта женщина была для него почти второй матерью, и во многом даже гораздо больше, чем его настоящая, но такая реакция всё равно была преувеличенной. Под этим должно было скрываться нечто большее.  
Но она надеялась, что это нечто в пределах нормы и вполне контролируемое. 

Как, например, поведение Блейна, который намеренно игнорировал Курта, отведя в сторонку Купера, чтобы отчитать за идею с нежданными гостями, не слишком, впрочем, скрываясь, потому что все это услышали, а затем исчезнув в своей комнате, оставляя откровенно разочарованного Курта, тут же поступившего в распоряжение Джули. Жанин расслышала слово «брауни», и, возможно, именно это было на аккуратно обёрнутом подносе, что Курт держал в руках.

Или как шумное появление Тэда, влетевшего в оставленную нараспашку дверь, но моментально затихшего при виде Себастиана Смайта во всей красе. Жанин не удивилась, когда услышала как Себастиан попросил Тэда пойти с ним на террасу, чтобы поговорить. Она знала, что он там и для этого тоже. Однако её поразило, что Харвуд сразу же согласился, не оказав ни малейшего сопротивления.  
Она была даже немного разочарована.  
Но и рада. Она обожала этих двоих вместе. 

– Чудесно! Пока бойни не предвидится. А если что, мы всегда сможем вмешаться, – подвела она итог, обращаясь к Куперу, который, в отличие от неё, не казался довольным. Затем Жанин повернулась в сторону парня, который вошёл вместе с Себастианом и Куртом, и спросила: – Итак, а ты у нас кто будешь? 

– Финн Хадсон, брат Курта, – ответил тот, растерянно оглядываясь вокруг. Должно быть, он немного запутался во всём этом бардаке.

– Отлично, Финн Хадсон, брат Курта. Что я могу тебе предложить выпить? 

– Самый крепкий напиток, пожалуйста. 

– Прекрасный выбор! – сказала весело Жанин, на мгновение задерживаясь взглядом на его лице, между тем как уже начинала готовить один из своих великолепных Мохито, который, может, и не был таким уж крепким, но уж точно был тем, что у неё получалось лучше всего.

Парень был недурён, больше того, даже весьма мил. И потом, у него был несколько наивный вид, что Жанин обожала в мужчинах. Добротный материал, которым можно будет воспользоваться.

– Купер, иди к Курту, я позабочусь о Блейне. Шоу должно начаться, – объявила она вдруг, подталкивая Купера.

– Точно. План Клейн, часть первая.

– Купер, просто иди к Курту и всё, – одёрнула его девушка, а затем, снова обращаясь к Финну, сказала: – Можешь приглядеть вместо меня за баром, сладкий? Клянусь, что потом я дам тебе лучший «Секс на пляже», какой ты когда-либо пробовал. Я имею в виду напиток, разумеется. 

Она не стала дожидаться ответа Хадсона.  
Того факта, что он поперхнулся своим Мохито, и смущения во взгляде при этих словах, было ей вполне достаточно, чтобы понять, что Финн уловил намеренный двойной смысл фразы.  
Похоже, он был не так уж глуп, как казалось.  
Над этим можно было поработать.

 

*****

 

Каковы его намерения?  
Хороший вопрос, один из самых правильных, сказать по правде.  
Конечно, он приобретал немного иное звучание, если исходил от матери и брата парня, которого он забыл за восемь долгих лет.  
Естественно, они переживали.  
В конце концов, когда Курт покинул Блейна, именно им пришлось собирать его по кусочкам.

– Я хотел бы просто... исправить всё. 

Курт чувствовал, что не нужно ничего добавлять. Потому что, в сущности, всё заключалось в этом.  
Он хотел исправить.  
Восемь лет боли.  
Восемь лет одиночества.  
Восемь лет предательств.  
Восемь лет потерянных для любви.

– Почему? – спросил Купер, только что вошедший в кухню.  
– Потому что я люблю его и никогда не переставал. Потому что, как и обещал, я не сказал ему «прощай», не по-настоящему. Потому что это Блейн. И быть с ним рядом, действительно рядом – это всё, чего я хочу.   
И этот ответ видимо удовлетворил Джули и Купера, которые обменялись понимающим взглядом и светлой улыбкой.

– Я должна извиниться перед тобой, Курт, – сказала затем Джули, и...

 

****

 

– Я должен извиниться перед тобой, Тэд, – говорил тем временем Себастиан на балконе. 

– За что? 

– За то, что заявился в Чикаго вот так, не предупредив. За то, что заставил выслушать меня. Хотя, нет, за это не буду извиняться, ведь именно этого я хотел, и не заставь я тебя, по своей воле ты бы ни за что не согласился. Я действительно думаю и чувствую всё, что сказал. Я здесь ради тебя, потому что я люблю тебя, потому что я выбрал тебя. Потому что я чертов ублюдок и хочу тебя, и я сделаю всё, чтобы вернуть тебя. Так что… прости меня только за то, что я такой... 

– Такой Себастиан Смайт? 

– Что ж, думаю, можно сказать и так, – фыркнул Себастиан, чувствуя некоторое облегчение от шутливого тона Тэда.

– Я скучал по этому, знаешь. По этому Себастиану. Другой, с которым я имел дело в последнее время, был не таким… забавным. 

– Ну... боюсь, забавным я буду всё меньше, – сорвалось у Себастиана, и это была ошибка, настоящая ошибка. Этого не должно было случиться. Он всегда слишком расслаблялся возле Тэда и иногда забывал опускать некоторые детали с ним просто потому, что не хотел этого делать. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – тут же спросил настороженно Тэд, но не стал ждать ответа, а сразу же добавил: – Это твои головные боли, так? Я почитал кое-что по этому вопросу, и то, что я нашел... это на самом деле просто головные боли вследствие аварии, Себастиан, или что-то другое? 

– Даже не знаю, радоваться ли мне, что ты продолжаешь демонстрировать такую обеспокоенность, даже если не хочешь больше меня знать, как ты утверждаешь, или беситься из-за того, с какой методичностью ты суёшь свой нос куда не просят. 

– Это просто головные боли или что-то другое, Бас? – повторил Тэд, как если бы Смайт ничего не сказал.

И Себастиан сдался.  
Возможно, потому, что ему было нужно, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь знал. Возможно, потому, что ему было необходимо произнести это вслух. Или, возможно, просто потому, что это был Тэд. Его Тэд.

– Другое.

– Но ты ведь теперь сделаешь операцию, нет? 

Себастиан не ответил, и Тэд понял, что, в сущности, именно этого и ждал от него.

– Ты просто идиот... 

 

****

 

– … Блейн, вот ты кто – полный идиот! – заявила в качестве приветствия Жанин, врываясь в его комнату даже без стука.

Честно говоря, Блейн ожидал чего-то в этом роде. Или от неё, или от Купера, разница невелика.  
Небольшая часть его надеялась на сюрприз в лице Курта.  
Нет, враньё, очень большая часть.

– Спасибо, Жанин, я всегда нахожу невероятно трогательными проявления твоей безграничной любви ко мне. 

– Какая к чёрту любовь! Я сейчас такой пинок дам по твоей шикарной заднице! Прости, но… может, прекратишь уже изображать последнего мудака, выйдешь отсюда и насладишься всем, что Курт задумал, чтобы завоевать тебя? После всего, что вам пришлось выстрадать, ты этого заслуживаешь, чёрт побери! И он заслуживает второго шанса, чтобы убедить тебя в своей искренности.

– Но… 

– Никаких «но», Андерсон! Ты сей же момент перестанешь изображать сосуд мировой скорби и вернёшься в гостиную, точка! 

– Это мой дом, и Купер не имел права приглашать тех двоих... 

– Ах, бедная крошка. Братик пригласил приятеля-бяку и слишком сексуального парня, перед которым он не может устоять, и теперь Блейни в печали. И вместо того, чтобы реагировать и вернуть своё счастье, сидит здесь и выёживается. Вставай, Андерсон, или я действительно изобью тебя! 

– Иди на хуй. 

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Андерсон. 

– Иди на хуй...

 

***** 

 

–… Рейчел Берри, от всего сердца, – сказал Финн, обращаясь к надрывающемуся звонком телефону.

Это была Рейчел, очевидно, но он не хотел её слышать.  
Он пил уже второй Мохито и понимал, что в этот момент у него могло запросто вырваться что-нибудь не слишком лицеприятное. И это было ни к чему. Складывалось впечатление, что это Рождество и так будет весьма оживлённым для него.

Он осторожно слез с барного стула, и направился к плазменному телевизору в гостиной, который тут же и включил, настраивая на канал Mtv, поскольку знал, что Джон этим вечером будет выступать в одном из их шоу.  
Для него было ударом узнать, что в баре пару вечеров назад был и Джон. Он хотел бы познакомиться с ним, потому что обожал песни, которые тот пел со своей группой.  
Как только телевизор включился, Хадсон увидел, что певец уже готов начать играть.

Он и сам не знал, зачем это сделал, может, из-за избытка энтузиазма, связанного с алкоголем, но не удержался и крикнул: «Эй! Бегите все, Джон будет петь!» – а затем сел на диван, не заботясь о тех, кто откликнулся на его призыв, даже если в конечном счёте откликнулись практически все.  
У Джули слёзы стояли в глазах, а Тэд выглядел на редкость злым, как заметила немедленно Жанин.

– Привет ещё раз, народ Мtv, – говорил между тем Джон по телевизору, и все постарались обратить внимание на него, вместо того, чтобы смотреть друг на друга, особенно Курт и Блейн. – Мы Fenix, и это вы уже знаете, а это – наша новая песня. Песня, которую написал я. Блейн, это для тебя.

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrgALSN6io0&feature=fvwrel

 

Все повернулись к Блейну, услышав посвящение, которое немного копировало то, что сделал Курт в баре. Суть которого Джон действительно понял, в конце концов?

Блейн, не узнавал этот ритм. Это не была одна из песен, которые написали они с Джоном вместе, и, честно говоря, он, похоже, никогда не слышал её раньше.  
Что Джон пытался сказать ему? Я понял всё и страдаю как проклятый, но я всё равно хочу тебя, дай мне шанс? И если это было так, почему он не сказал об этом прямо, зачем было делать это таким способом?

Иногда песни только песни.  
Иногда они… всё.

Чем была эта?  
Блейн был в замешательстве и не заметил пристального взгляда Курта, который не отрывал от него глаз.  
Однако он отчётливо услышал, как Себастиан сказал по окончании песни: «Мы должны поговорить, Андерсон».

 

*****

 

– Чего тебе надо, Смайт? 

«Хреновое начало», – подумал Себастиан, закрывая за собой дверь в комнату Блейна. Если в ход пошла фамилия, это означало, что Андерсон очень зол.

– Если ты пришёл сказать мне, чтобы я дал шанс Курту, не старайся. Если он меня хочет, ему придётся доказать это, слов тут недостаточно. Он должен любить меня. Должен выбирать меня каждый день. Несмотря на своих друзей, свои страсти, привычки. Должен выбирать меня, потому что я – всё, чего он желает, а не потому, что я – всё, что ему осталось! 

– Постой, я правильно понял, Андерсон, ты считаешь, что ты всё, что осталось Курту? 

– В некотором смысле. Ты здесь ради Тэда, это яснее ясного, Смайт, и Курт сейчас чувствует себя одиноким и покинутым, и поэтому хочет меня. 

– Нет, ладно, забираю свои слова назад. Звание тупицы года заслуживаешь ты, а не Финн.

– Иногда просто не суждено, независимо от того, насколько мы чего-то хотим, – пробормотал Блейн будто бы оправдываясь, и, серьёзно, если бы это не делало из него конченного мудака, а Блейн не был бы так твёрдо убеждён во всей той хрени, которую говорил, Себастиан рассмеялся бы ему в лицо.

Что за ересь?

– Слушай, Андерсон, прежде всего, я должен извиниться за то, что сказал и за то, что ударил тебя. Или, вернее, я хотел это сделать, но теперь, думаю, будет лучше, если поговорим об этой твоей абсурдной убеждённости, будто Курт здесь не ради тебя. Что у тебя внутри, знаешь только ты. Я не могу понять до конца никого, даже самого себя, и, как по мне, если хочешь продолжать спектакль с этим твоим подопечным, твоя воля, у него и правда отличная задница, но не говори, что Курт тебя не хочет, будь добр. Не заставляй его расплачиваться за мои ошибки, прошу тебя.

– Себастиан, да при чём здесь ты? – ах, вот и снова «Себастиан». Значит, он на верном пути. – Какое отношение имеешь ты к тому, что он использовал меня, а затем вернулся к тебе? Какое отношение имеешь ты к тому, что он забрасывает меня горячими сообщениями, а после этого заигрывает с тобой в баре? 

– Боже мой, что это, Андерсон, лёгкий приступ ревности? Мы с ним друзья, мы были друзьями до начала нашей истории, но если хочешь жёсткой конкретики, мы не трахаемся уже больше месяца. А там, в баре, я вёл себя так специально, чтобы заставить тебя ревновать. Да, считай меня последним ублюдком, уверен, ты и так уже это делаешь. 

– Скажи, что я неправ. 

– Андерсон, любить – означает дать ещё один шанс, когда все возможные шансы исчерпаны.

– Да, а _поцелуй не тайна, а секрет… но в губы сказанный случайно_. 

– При чём тут Сирано, прости? 

– Откуда мне знать, Бас. Что мы вообще делаем, цепляемся за клише и готовые фразы с обёрток от конфет? – фыркнул уже более весёлым тоном Блейн.

О, вот оно. Добрались до стадии «Бас». Наконец-то.  
Настал момент, тот самый, правильный.  
Себастиан собрал в кулак всё своё мужество и достал из кармана джинсов кольцо, немедленно протягивая его Блейну без единого слова.

Тот посмотрел на него несколько озадаченно, но кольцо не взял.

– Эмм, Бас, это что? Предложение? Потому что, да, я люблю тебя большую часть времени, но никогда не вышел бы за тебя, ты ведь знаешь. 

Себастиан поднял глаза к небу и сказал немного раздражённо:

– Долго ты ещё будешь изображать придурка, Андерсон? Возьми уже это кольцо и прочитай надпись на внутренней стороне. 

– Почему?

– Потому что это кольцо, возможно, единственное, что я сделал хорошего до той грёбаной аварии. И сделал я это не для себя, а для тебя и для Курта. Это кольцо – символ того, что я отказывался от всего, чтобы получить всё. Я имею в виду, что я отказывался от всего, чем был для меня Курт, чтобы иметь другое всё, которое представляете для меня Тэд и ты, понимаешь? 

Блейн не ответил, но его взгляд изменился, став настороженным и подозрительным. Однако он протянул руку и взял кольцо.  
Это было обручальное золотое кольцо, простое, но широкой старинной формы с небольшим камнем по центру, кажется, аметистом.  
Вид этого кольца ничего не говорил Блейну, но он сделал как попросил Себастиан: посмотрел на надпись внутри.  
И всё обрело смысл.

– Почему? – спросил он снова, но уже иным тоном.

– Потому что это было моим долгом перед тобой. Потому что именно так должно было быть. С самого начала. Мне просто понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять это. Знаешь, я вошёл в тот ювелирный магазин, чтобы выбрать кольцо для Тэда, – начал свой рассказ Себастиан. – У нас с Куртом было много проблем, и уже давно между нами всё было непросто, он тоже знал это. Но я его не оставил. Я его не оставил, но выбирал кольцо для другого мужчины. И вот тут я понял, сколько ошибок наделал. С Тэдом. С Куртом. И, прежде всего, с тобой. Я тебя обманывал и приносил тебе боль. Но ты оставался рядом. Ты оставался мне другом, ты заботился об Эрике, когда я не мог, и вместо того, чтобы рассказать Курту о моих изменах, ты сделал всё, чтобы он был счастлив и чтобы был счастлив я. Даже если я этого не заслуживал. Я же обещал, что в обмен сделаю его счастливым, но у меня не получалось, Блейн, потому что ему для этого нужен был ты. И вне зависимости от того, через что вы прошли, я знал, что, если бы вы снова нашли друг друга, вы сумели бы всё преодолеть. Я видел это, знаешь? Каждый раз, когда я был с ним или с тобой. Я видел связь, которая всё ещё была жива между вами. Но я решил игнорировать это. Так что, в конце концов, то что действительно держало вас врозь эти восемь лет, это был я, а не та проклятая ночь. Я.

– Бас, не… – попытался вмешаться Блейн, но Себастиан остановил его властным жестом руки.

– Да, Блейн, именно так. Я играл на твоих страхах, чтобы держать тебя на расстоянии. Потому что я хотел то, что было у вас. Потому что я хотел его. Я всегда был эгоистом, который думает, прежде всего, о собственном удовольствии, Блейн, ты же знаешь. Тэд, он меня изменил. Из-за него у меня появилось желание стать лучше. Поэтому в том магазине вместо того, чтобы заказать кольцо, которое сделало бы счастливым меня, я заказал это кольцо, чтобы, наконец, сделать счастливым тебя. Я собирался привезти его тебе, а затем убедить отправиться к Курту и рассказать ему всё. Чтобы он прекратил разрушать свою жизнь в бесконечных поисках того, что принесло бы ему счастье… тебя. Не новой работы, не карьеры… тебя, только тебя. Эта фраза, форма… всё в этом кольце напоминает то, которое ты сам хотел подарить Курту восемь лет назад, на ваше первое Рождество вместе, которое так никогда и не наступило. Ради которого ты так много работал, но так и не смог купить. Я не задумывался тогда, насколько мог показаться навязчивым. Просто это было нечто… настоящее, практический жест, который должен был стать свидетельством моей искренности. Можешь выбросить его, если хочешь. Мне важно только, чтобы ты понял его смысл и действовал соответственно. Ты и Курт... то, что есть между вами, это особая любовь, Блейн. Из тех, которые могут преодолеть любой шторм. Не отказывайся от неё без борьбы, Блейн. Не после всего, что ты сделал и что перенёс. Не говори ему «прощай», Блейн, не надо.

И Блейн не знал, что на это ответить.  
Он не знал, мог ли действительно верить в искренность Себастиана, но знал, что, безусловно, это был важный жест. 

Снова поднеся к глазам кольцо, он ещё раз прочитал надпись.  
Как и «courage» эта фраза имела глубокий смысл для него. Для Курта. Для них обоих.  
Это было тем, что они обещали. Тем, что им пришлось сделать в какой-то момент, но не надолго, не навсегда.  
Несмотря на боль, утрату памяти, несмотря на Джона и Себастиана, они с Куртом всё ещё были там же, и Блейн знал это.

«Я никогда не скажу тебе “прощай”» 

Нет.  
И ни один из них никогда не cмог бы сделать это по-настоящему.  
Ни один из них, никогда не сделал бы этого. 

 

*****

 

Обещания.  
Иногда их даёшь, иногда просишь.  
Иногда нужно их держать, иногда же остаётся только сожалеть о них.  
Иногда они настоящие ловушки и загоняют тебя в угол.

У Тэда имелся богатый опыт в этом.  
И да, Тэд обещал Себастиану, что ничего не скажет, но он не мог так беспечно играть с жизнью мужчины, которого любил.  
Всё ещё любил.  
И, возможно, всегда будет.

И если его слов оказалось недостаточно, чтобы убедить Смайта, то оставалось лишь одно, что он мог сделать.

– Курт, – окликнул он парня, который в тот момент смеялся с Купером и Финном, разглядывая ёлку Блейна, убранную раскрашенными пластиковыми стаканчиками и фантиками от конфет в классическом стиле «сделай сам», который Блейн так любил, – мне нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чём. 

Вот он, его выбор.  
Правильно или нет, но на этот раз он не собирался позволить Себастиану решать за всех.  
Тем более, что жизнь показывала – это у него не слишком здорово выходит.

 

****

 

– Итак, хочешь врезать мне, чтобы сравнять счёт, или всё в порядке? – спросил Себастиан после того как Блейн провёл несколько минут в полном молчании, разглядывая надпись на кольце.

– Мы очень далеки от того, чтобы сравнять счёт, Смайт. 

– Ясно… 

– Но, думаю, мне тоже следует принести тебе мои извинения за... ну, ты знаешь, за то, что я сказал тебе насчёт Тэда. Мы с ним не... это никогда не было чем-то... мы всегда были друзьями, которые держались вместе и иногда позволяли себе иллюзию, будто это нечто большее, в ожидании… кого-то другого, вот. Я не... я не делал это... в общем… я не делал это, чтобы ранить тебя, как я сказал. Это было только... чтобы чувствовать себя менее одиноким... Как будто и я заслуживал немного счастья, понимаешь? 

– Понимаю, – ответил Себастиан уверенно, хотя слышать об этом всё ещё глубоко его задевало. – Мне знакомо это чувство, Блейн. Для меня и Курта так было в течение пяти лет. 

– Не находишь, что это несправедливо по отношению к… 

– Да, может быть. Но это также чертовски верно, Блейн. И пришло время, чтобы кто-то начал говорить об этом вслух.

– Так что… ты ведь не рассчитываешь, что я теперь стану с тобой обниматься или… 

– Да ни за какие деньги, Андерсон, – усмехнулся Себастиан, чувствуя как полегчало на сердце.

Предстоял ещё долгий путь, прежде чем Блейн снова начнёт доверять ему, он знал. Но теперь, по крайней мере, была какая-то основа, над которой можно работать.   
Он думал о Блейне до аварии, когда быть честным являлось ещё выбором, а не обязанностью. И он выбрал Блейна, его счастье. Прекрасно зная, что потеряет Курта, а возможно, и Тэда, но он всё равно выбрал счастье Блейна.

Среди множества других вещей, та авария отняла у него также шанс сделать нечто правильное.  
И теперь, прежде чем для него станет слишком поздно, он вернул его.

Внезапно снаружи раздался невероятный грохот, дверь распахнулась настежь, и в комнату ворвался на редкость злой Курт, тут же решительно направляясь сторону Себастиана.

– Ах ты скотина! – воскликнул он за секунду до того как изо всех сил отвесил Себастиану затрещину. – Когда ты, блять, собирался сказать мне, что рискуешь умереть, а?! 

– Эй, это ещё что за история? – растерянно спросил Блейн.

– Похоже, этому молодому человеку необходима весьма деликатная операция на головном мозге из-за некоторых проблем, но он не желает, потому что есть риск утратить возможность ходить, поэтому он предпочитает ничего не делать, рискуя умереть, – объяснил пышущий гневом Курт, и Блейн потрясённо уставился на Смайта.

Себастиан с упрёком взглянул на Тэда, который, совершенно очевидно, разболтал всё, что он доверил ему недавно на террасе. 

– Это не просто риск, Курт, это данность, и я всё равно могу умереть во время операции, именно поэтому я не обязан этого делать. Есть вероятность, что ничего не произойдёт в течение многих лет, и я буду чувствовать себя вполне сносно. 

– О да, конечно. Не считая страшных головных болей, которые раскалывают тебе черепушку надвое! 

– Курт, это тебя больше не касается. 

– Постой, Себастиан, – сказал вдруг Блейн, становясь рядом с Куртом, – если всё это правда, ты играешь с огнём, ты ведь сознаёшь это? Ты должен что-то делать. 

– Да, Блейн, я с тобой согласен. На самом деле, поскольку то, зачем я приехал, я уже сделал, мне пора идти. Передай поздравления своей матери. А ты, – гневно выплюнул он, останавливаясь перед Тэдом, – не мог держать рот на замке, да? Я доверял тебе. Спасибо, Харвуд. 

– Бас… 

– Брось, Тэд, – остановил его Себастиан, выходя из комнаты со всей поспешностью, на какую был способен в его состоянии.

Две секунды спустя Тэд торопливо последовал за ним, в то время как Курт бессильно присел на край кровати Блейна. 

– Я знал, что что-то не так. Он был странным. Постоянно нервничал и срывался. 

– Он бил тебя? – немедленно спросил Блейн в беспокойстве, вспоминая реакцию Себастиана с ним в гараже.

– Нет, никогда. Он неспособен на это. 

И после этих слов странное тяжёлое молчание повисло в комнате.

– Теперь ты не хочешь даже сидеть со мной рядом, Блейн? – спросил затем внезапно Курт, заставая врасплох Блейна, который даже не заметил, что по-прежнему стоит перед ним.

– Нет, я... – попытался сказать Блейн, но умолк, не зная, что добавить. Так много всего вертелось у него в голове в тот момент, что всё казалось ещё более запутанным.

– Тебя действительно так волнует моё присутствие? Я правда заставляю тебя так нервничать? – прошептал Курт, вставая и приближаясь к нему со взглядом, который не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Блейн тут же отступил.

– Ну конечно. Теперь ты не хочешь находиться рядом даже стоя. И как, скажи на милость, мне соблазнить тебя в таких условиях?! – воскликнул Курт в отчаянии.

Он явно что-то делал не так, Хаммел знал. А ведь он старался быть сексуальным и раскованным. Почему же Блейн не реагировал?

– Ты пытаешься соблазнить меня? 

– Да, Блейн, и даже не слишком завуалировано, если хочешь знать моё мнение. Я посылаю тебе сообщения, где предлагаю... чёрт, сделать тебе... ох, блять! Ну почему я не могу сказать этого сейчас, когда я здесь? 

– Может, потому что это не в твоём стиле, – съехидничал Блейн.

Очередная ошибка. Никогда не недооценивать Курта, а тем более, не бросать ему вызов.  
Когда он уже это усвоит?  
В одно мгновение Курт оказался близко, так близко, что Блейн практически ощутил себя припёртым к стенке, в то время как Курт уже по-хозяйски пытал его шею жаркими влажными поцелуями. 

– Я всё могу сказать, если захочу, Блейн, – раздался его шёпот возле уха, – могу сказать, что до смерти хочу отсосать тебе прямо здесь и сейчас. Я могу сказать, что хочу трахнуть тебя и чтобы ты трахал меня всю ночь. Могу сказать, что мне нужно ощущать тебя рядом, чтобы чувствовать себя живым. Блейн, дай мне мои счастливые воспоминания, пожалуйста. Прикоснись ко мне! 

И Блейн со стоном сделал это.  
Его руки легли на задницу Курта, сжимая её, в то время как тот продолжал не переставая мучить его шею.

– Как когда мы прятались от твоего отца и бегали целоваться в гараже? Чтобы заглушить твои стоны, мне всегда приходилось находить что-то, чем занять твой рот.

– Хммм, – ответил Курт, не отрываясь от его шеи, и кожа Блейна покрылась мурашками от этих вибраций. – Один раз он всё равно почти застукал нас, помнишь? Помнишь, как я не смог закончить делать тебе минет? Это был мой первый минет, и отец пришёл в самый неподходящий момент, и, заметив нас, завёл разговор о старинных автомобилях. У тебя был такой стояк, а мой отец продолжал говорить о Мустангах и Импала. 

– Да, правда, это было ужасно, – сказал Блейн, поднимая одну руку к затылку Курта и слегка надавливая, – но мы вернулись к этому вопросу на следующий день в моей комнате в Далтоне, и всё прошло довольно хорошо, если не ошибаюсь. 

– Не припоминаю. Может, мне стоит повторить сейчас, что скажешь? Может, память и вернётся, – закинул удочку Курт, и это было уже слишком для Блейна.

С огромным усилием он отстранил его от себя снова, вырываясь из этой жаркой ловушки.

– Теперь что не так? Не можешь оставаться со мной рядом больше двух минут? 

– Угадал, я не могу быть рядом с тобой, Курт. Чёрт, я люблю тебя, и совершенно нормально, что я испытываю к тебе желание, даже если я зол и не без причин, я бы сказал. Неужели ты намерен воспользоваться этим? 

– Ну, да, таков был план, – искренне ответил Курт, и Блейн попытался, действительно попытался оставаться серьезным или хоть немного сердитым, но ему это не удалось. Он отпустил небольшой смешок, который вскоре превратился в откровенный хохот, когда Курт обиженно нахмурился этой его реакции. Господи, он выглядел просто очаровательно в этот момент.

– Ты сейчас должен быть разгорячённым и полным желания, а не веселиться! – заметил ему слегка раздражённо Курт, и это рассмешило Блейна ещё больше. – Могу я получить хотя бы поцелуй? – не желая сдаваться, спросил Курт на тон выше, чтобы перекрыть его смех.

Эта просьба отбила у Блейна всякое желание смеяться, и мгновенно сделавшись серьёзным, он посмотрел Курту в глаза.  
Он не знал, что должен был или хотел сделать. Или, может, просто не хотел этого признавать.  
Он не знал, могло ли кольцо, которое сейчас лежало в его кармане и жгло как огонь, изменить что-то.  
Не знал, было ли это из-за посвящения Джона, но он точно был должен ему больше, чем то, что давал.  
И ему следовало разобраться с этим, прежде чем совершить ошибку и сделать с Джоном, то, что Курт сделал с ним. Джон этого не заслуживал. 

Однако перед ним был Курт .  
И смотрел на него с желанием и мольбой.

– Иди сюда, – сказал он поэтому.

И Курт сделал это. Медленно подошёл к нему, как он и просил.  
И так же медленно коснулся губами его губ. Всего лишь лёгкое, почти осторожное, прикосновение, вначале. Которое вскоре превратилось в более жадное и хищное. Языки, что искали контакта, чтобы соединиться в знакомом танце, и два стона, сливавшиеся в один.  
Руки Блейна потянулись вниз, собственнически хватаясь за задницу Курта, и даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, он одним жестом притянул его к себе, давая почувствовать, насколько возбуждён.   
Курт застонал в голос, и этот звук почти взорвал мозг Блейна.

Когда они отстранились, чтобы отдышаться, Курт прислонился своим лбом к его и прошептал:

– Будь я проклят, я так хочу тебя. 

– Я тоже, но этого… 

– Да, знаю. Этого недостаточно. Ты хочешь большего. Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Андерсон! Почему тогда ты не даёшь мне шанс, настоящий шанс? 

Правда, почему? Почему он продолжал так упорствовать, если в объятиях Курта чувствовал себя так, будто владеет миром и, наконец, оказался дома?  
Блейн не знал, но одном он был уверен – прежде чем принять какое бы то ни было решение, ему необходимо поговорить с Джоном.  
Курт мог подождать несколько дней. Сам он, в конце концов, делал это годами, нет?

– Давай, выйдем на балкон подышать немного свежим воздухом, Курт, тебе это нужно, – сказал Блейн, с трудом отрываясь от него и протягивая руку.

И даже если не эти слова Курт хотел бы услышать от него в этот момент, он согласился, принимая предложенную руку.

Как когда-то давно.  
Как в Нью-Йорке.  
Как всегда должно было быть между ними.

 

*****

 

Себастиан был упёртый болван.  
Если бы у Тэда не было кучи собранных за десять лет знакомства анекдотов по этому поводу, он понял бы это, преследуя его по улицам Чикаго в поисках такси.  
Такси, накануне рождества, в 23:00! «Успеха тебе, Смайт», – подумал Тэд в какой-то момент.  
И ясно было, что и тот понял безнадёжность предприятия, но всё же не останавливался, продолжая с трудом ковылять, подволакивая больную ногу, лишь бы не принимать помощь Тэда.  
Да, действительно, настоящий болван.

– Можно узнать, куда ты собрался? Куда ты идёшь? 

– В аэропорт. Сяду на первый самолёт до Нью-Йорка и вернусь домой сегодня же вечером. Отпраздную рождество с моей дочерью Эрикой. 

– Я с тобой.

– Нет.

– Я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения. 

– Тэд! – заорал Себастиан в отчаянии, но тот не позволил ему продолжить, а воспользовавшись его остановкой, догнал и схватил за локти.

– Нет, сейчас ты меня выслушаешь, Себастиан! Ты не можешь сваливаться мне на голову, заявляя, что любишь меня, что выбрал меня, что хочешь провести жизнь только со мной, по-настоящему, при свете дня… и всё это только чтобы потом сказать, что ты не намерен ничего предпринять, чтобы я не потерял всё это. Ты не можешь. Потому что тебе это не позволено, ясно, Смайт? Тебе не позволено заставить меня влюбиться в тебя снова, а потом сказать, что я не смогу быть с тобой рядом. Ты не имеешь права сдаваться. Ты не имеешь права снова обмануть меня. И уж точно ты не в праве отнять у меня возможность простить тебя и опять сбежать.

– А можно узнать, ради всего святого, что же мне тогда позволено? 

– Жить, Себастиан. Тебе позволено продолжать жить. 

– Получу я тебя, если сделаю это? 

– Не... не заставляй меня отвечать на этот вопрос сейчас, не ставь меня сейчас перед этим выбором. 

– Ну конечно. Справедливо! Ведь все мы умеем бросаться красивыми словами и требовать, но когда речь заходит о том, чтобы дать что-то, все мы превращаемся в подлых ублюдков, правда, Тэд? И после этого, я – инвалид. Я разбит на куски. Но я же этого заслуживаю, правильно? Потому что я всегда был мудаком, так? 

– Бас, я бы никогда... 

– Возвращайся к ним, Тэд. Оставь меня в покое. 

– НЕТ! – прогремел в ответ Тэд, потому что с него было довольно этого спектакля. – Я не смог быть рядом с тобой после аварии, но теперь ничто и никто не помешает мне сделать это… Может, я и не готов дать тебе то, чего ты просишь, но... я хочу научиться снова доверять тебе, чтобы суметь сделать это однажды, понимаешь, Себастиан? Понимаешь? Поэтому не поступай так, не убегай. Этой ночью я могу быть другом, который доставит тебя куда только хочешь, и который выслушает тебя. Прими это и не гони меня, пожалуйста, не делай этого. 

– Хорошо, – смиренно прошептал Себастиан.

Тэд не простил его, пока ещё нет, но он давал ему возможность доказать свою искренность на этот раз.  
Это было больше, чем он мог ожидать, и если он хотел Тэда, ему ещё раз придётся проглотить свою гордость, Себастиан знал это.  
Впрочем, оно того стоило, и с лихвой.

Однако, послушно следуя за ним к его машине, он не смог удержаться и спросил:

– Предложение дружбы не включает секс в качестве бонуса, случайно? – на что Тэд от души рассмеялся.

В конце концов, невзирая на аварию и проблемы с головой, он всё равно оставался Себастианом Смайтом, правильно?

 

*****

 

Жанин была сильно в подпитии на тот момент вечера.  
Чего и ожидать от выпивки без закуски?

Но все остальные куда-то исчезли.  
Джули и Купер чем-то занимались на кухне, но точно не готовкой.  
Себастиан ударился в бега, устроив выход со сцены, достойный королевы драмы, а Тэд бросился за ним.  
Курт и Блейн пропадали в комнате Блейна уже почти час, и Жанин не желала знать, что там происходит.  
А не желала она это знать по той причине, что, если ответ был «ничего», она запросто могла пойти на убийство своего босса.

Да, короче, довольно жалкий вышел праздничный ужин.

К счастью, оставался ещё этот Финн, который составлял ей компанию. Парень действительно был неплох, даже лучше... он был довольно забавный и даже очень милый.  
Кто знает, возможно, этот вечер и не обернётся полным провалом для неё.  
По крайней мере, она попыталась сделать, чтобы он не оказался таковым, когда предложила Финну проводить её домой и остаться там до утра.  
Прямое предложение секса, на практике.

Но всё что ответил Финн, было: «А Джефф? Куда он подевался, а?» 

Великолепно!  
Ещё один гей.

 

*****

 

Не хватало совсем немного до полуночи.  
Не хватало совсем немного до Рождества.

Джули Андерсон напевала одну из песен, написанных сыном, куря сигарету на балконе и наблюдая за жизнью города внизу. Она размышляла обо всём, что случилось в тот вечер, и об ужине, который практически так и не состоялся, когда телефонный звонок заставил её вздрогнуть.

Ну вот.

Ей не нужно было смотреть на дисплей, чтобы узнать, что там написано «Неизвестный номер», потому что она весь день ожидала этого звонка.  
И пунктуально, как и каждое Рождество в течение последних восьми лет, он раздался.

Джули всегда спрашивала себя, стоит ли отвечать, но неизменно, как бы ни мучили её сомнения, каждый год делала это, нажимала на зелёную кнопку и выслушивала то, что ей говорилось.  
Впрочем, это было единственное, что получал от неё этот человек с тех пор как попал в тюрьму. Она не ходила навещать его. Не отправляла писем. Редко читала те, что присылал ей он, обычно просто передавая их своему юристу ещё запечатанными, на случай, если они содержали что-то, относящееся к его собственности.  
Но на этот единственный телефонный звонок в течение года она отвечала.  
С трудом, испытывая отвращение и гнев. Но всё же она делала это.

В конце концов, Марк Андерсон был мужчиной, которого она выбрала.  
Он был отцом её детей.  
Он был мужчиной, который, когда Джули было двадцать лет, увёз её из Колумбуса и от слишком консервативной семьи на борту красного Мустанга, подарив свободную жизнь, о которой до этого момента она могла только мечтать.  
Он был её первой любовью.  
Он был тем, кому она позволила, в некотором смысле, быть чудовищем по отношению к младшему сыну.  
Это была вина, которую она должна была искупать.

Поэтому она нажала на эту кнопку и поднесла телефон к уху, произнеся лишь тихое «Да», а затем стала молча слушать.  
Никаких «Как дела», «Как тебе живётся в тюрьме» или «Ты, наконец, покаялся в том, что сделал?»... это было не нужно, её это не интересовало. Она слушала и всё, и в конце никогда не отпускала грехи и не давала прощения, хоть он и просил об этом каждый раз.

Но на этот раз всё было иначе. В этот раз прозвучала другая просьба, и Джули почувствовала как земля уходит из-под ног.  
«Никогда. Никогда этому не бывать», – подумала она, завершая звонок, не дождавшись, когда Марк закончит говорить.

– Тэд нашёл его, в конце концов. Только подумай! Хромой, ковыляет как зомби, и ему всё равно почти удалось оторваться от него… Мама, что случилось, ты в порядке? – спросил Купер, выйдя на балкон, когда понял, что мать его совершенно не слушала и была бледна как труп.

– Я… звонил твой отец. Он хочет, чтобы... о, Боже… он хочет... Хочет их видеть. Я имею в виду... он хотел бы видеть Блейна и Курта. Хочет поговорить с ними, – прошептала в ответ Джули.

И для Купера это было уже слишком.  
После того, что он сделал его брату, как смел этот человек выдвигать подобную просьбу?

Но в этот момент раздалось отчётливое:

– Да, я хочу это сделать, я хочу видеть его, – и, обернувшись, они увидели перед собой Курта и Блейна.

Они держались за руки, это было первое, что заметила Джули и что вселило радость в её сердце. И надежду. Потому что, когда она увидела лицо своего сына, который потрясённо смотрел на Курта, она поняла одну важную вещь.

Или, вернее, вспомнила.  
Вспомнила эффект, который Курт производил на её сына.

Курт будил в нём эмоции.  
Курт способен был расшевелить его.  
Курт никогда не делал то, чего он от него ожидал.  
Курт ставил его перед лицом своих самых больших страхов, заставляя противостоять им, и оставался рядом.  
Курт вселял в него мужество.  
Курт дарил ему надежду.  
И, самое главное, Курт сам нуждался в нём, чтобы быть мужественным, в свою очередь, потому что Блейн, он, был его мужеством. Всегда был.  
Это не изменилось между ними, даже Джули могла видеть.

Когда колокола ближней церкви забили полночь, возвещая о Рождестве, Курт повернулся к Блейну и с ласковой улыбкой протянул ему и другую руку.   
И немного странная мысль посетила Блейна, даря ощущение удивительного счастья: это было первое настоящее Рождество, которое они проводили вместе.

И в одном он был уверен.  
На этом пути, в этой борьбе, в момент этого последнего важнейшего шага, который предстояло ему совершить, чтобы оставить всё позади, и на этот раз навсегда, Блейн не будет один, рядом с ним будет Курт, его сила, если он позволит.

– Я никогда, никогда больше не скажу тебе «прощай», Блейн, – пристально глядя ему в глаза, сказал Курт тихо, чтобы только он это услышал.

И никогда, как в тот момент, согреваясь теплом его рук и глядя в эти глаза, что приковывали его к себе со страстью и силой, Блейн верил ему.  
И медленно, почти исподволь, в его ещё слишком напуганном, хотя и счастливом сердце, возрождалась вера в них тоже.

Шаг за шагом.  
Иногда и не нужно ничего другого, чтобы найти себя.


	28. Наше первое Рождество. Первое из многих.

_Легко влюбиться в кого-то в первый раз; но попробуй сделать это во второй, после боли... и шрамов на сердце... Возможно, любовь начинается именно тогда, когда, даже зная, что такое боль, всё равно готов рискнуть._

Kimochi

 

*****

 

– Я скучаю по тебе, Блейн. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был здесь со мной.

Вот уже в третий раз с начала телефонного разговора он повторял это, и Блейн не знал, как реагировать. Дважды он сумел увернуться от ответа, но сколько раз ещё он мог провернуть подобное прежде чем его собеседник сообразит, что что-то не так? Джон позвонил ему сразу после полуночи специально, чтобы пожелать счастливого Рождества, вынудив его уединиться, оставив родных и Курта, который обсуждал с ними визит к отцу. И вот уже больше двадцати минут они висели на телефоне как двое голубков. И...

Блейну было плохо.  
Ему было плохо, потому что он не знал, имело ли ещё смысл то, что он говорил Джону, и, что важнее, имело ли это смысл хоть когда-нибудь. И ему было плохо, потому что он не мог уделить ему должного внимания.  
Ему было плохо, потому что Курт смотрел на него, когда он смеялся шуткам Джона или ласково отвечал на все милые глупости.  
Он страдал за Джона, потому что думал о Курте и также страдал за Курта, потому что не мог игнорировать Джона только по той причине, что Хаммел был рядом.   
Но сам он… что чувствовал он?  
Это было самым важным вопросом, и он не знал, как на него ответить.

– Так что, понравилась тебе песня или нет? – спросил Джон, снова вовлекая его в разговор.

– Да, это немного более жёсткий рок, чем обычно, но для вас подходит идеально.

– Я не просил профессионального мнения, господин продюсер. Мне интересно, понравилась ли она человеку, для которого была написана.

– О…

Точно, «О!», лучше и не скажешь. Признаться, что на самом деле он не слишком внимательно слушал и что даже не помнил толком, о чём в ней говорилось, было не лучшим вариантом, правильно? Поэтому Блейн сказал единственное, что по его мнению имело сейчас значение:

– Когда ты вернёшься, нам нужно будет поговорить, Джон.

– Хм... звучит пугающе.

– Нет, тебе нечего…

– И я должен поговорить с тобой, Блейн, – прервал его Джон решительно. – Но сейчас мне нужно идти. Телевизионщики устраивают небольшую рождественскую вечеринку для нас с ребятами. Блейн, мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты знал и думал о том, что я... нет, ничего. Я позвоню тебе завтра, ладно?

– Ладно, – прошептал в ответ Блейн перед тем как завершить звонок, в то время как его сердцебиение медленно возвращалось к норме. На мгновение он испугался, что Джон скажет, что любит его. Потому что не нашёлся бы, как ответить. 

Не сейчас, когда его глаза продолжали следить за Куртом, который нервно запускал руки в волосы, разговаривая с его матерью и братом. Не сейчас, когда единственное, что его беспокоило, это как держать его подальше от этого монстра, своего отца.  
Не сейчас, когда всё, о чём он мог думать, было... это наше первое Рождество вместе. Это Рождество, которое должно было быть у нас много лет назад.  
Его рука непроизвольно сжала кольцо, которое всё ещё лежало в кармане его джинсов.

Прошло восемь лет, даже девять, учитывая, что годовщина той страшной ночи была месяц назад, но ни одно из обещаний, которые они с Куртом дали друг другу, для Блейна не утратило значения. Напротив, они приобрели совершенно новый смысл. Более глубокий, более настоящий.   
Было ли это так же для Курта? Ему нужно было знать.

Да, но сначала ему необходимо было поговорить с Джоном. Курт должен был и мог только ждать. Если он действительно любит его так, как говорит, он сделает это. Точно так же, как это сделал Блейн. Это было его испытанием. 

– Что скажете, может, всё-таки устроим этот ужин сочельника, который уже почти превратился в завтрак Рождества? – сказал он, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

Постепенно он сумеет исправить всё что должен.  
Блейн не из тех, кто сбегает, не теперь. Он перестал это делать в ту ночь, когда его невинность была отнята у него вместе с Куртом. В ту же ночь, когда он узнал, что то, что он в силах был выдержать ради любви, гораздо больше, чем он мог себе представить.

Сейчас же, он хотел только провести Рождество с Куртом.

 

*****

 

Если кто и мог сесть в уже практически взлетающий самолёт в рождественскую ночь, так это Себастиан Смайт. Поэтому Тэд совершенно не был удивлён тем, что провёл последние два часа в первом классе, направляясь в Нью-Йорк. Может, было не очень объяснимо собственно его присутствие на борту этого самолета, но нет, он не был сильно удивлён.  
И, честно говоря, его не поражал и тот факт, что он сам поднялся вместе с Себастианом на этот самолёт. Когда Харвуд понял, что ни за что на свете не сумеет заставить его передумать, он просто проводил Смайта в отель, чтобы забрать его вещи, а затем и в аэропорт, где проследовал за ним на регистрацию и, наконец, непосредственно, на борт самолёта.

Себастиан довольно скоро прекратил спрашивать его о том, что он намеревается делать. А также отпускать шуточки по поводу того, как несправедливо, что, да, Тэд прилип к его заднице, но совсем не так, как он надеялся.  
Впрочем, так уж Смайт был устроен, и Тэд знал это прекрасно. Но он обещал, что будет рядом как друг и твёрдо намеревался это сделать. И неважно, что он действовал, не думая о последствиях. Даже если в проигрыше рисковал остаться только он.

Себастиану стало плохо в самолёте. Очень плохо. У него пошла кровь носом практически сразу после взлёта, и он почти потерял сознание. Из-за перепада давления, как объяснил он. Доктор не рекомендовал ему путешествовать самолётом, и именно поэтому он, Финн и Курт добирались до Чикаго на машине. 

– И тебе пришла в голову гениальная идея сообщить мне об этом только сейчас, когда мы на высоте в две тысячи футов? – набросился на него Тэд со смесью злости и испуга. Себастиан терял очень много крови.

– Только на самолете мне удастся добраться до Нью-Йорка вовремя, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество с моей дочерью, как я ей и обещал. Я могу выдержать небольшое кровотечение из носа и немного головной боли. В конце концов, это, возможно... 

– Что? Что возможно? Последнее Рождество, которое проведёшь с ней? Ты не провёл ни единого Рождества с твоей дочерью, Себастиан, и, клянусь, если ты начнёшь сейчас пичкать меня этими разговорами лежащего на смертном одре, я так садану тебе по яйцам, что они смогут поболтать с гландами! 

Когда Тэд закончил свою тираду, практически сорвавшись на крик, Себастиан взглянул на него почти с сожалением, но ничего не сказал. Он только откинулся головой на кресло, закрыв глаза, чтобы попытаться немного отдохнуть. Кровь вскоре остановилась, но когда Тэд спросил уже немного спокойнее, почему это происходит, Смайт не ответил.  
Он не хотел говорить о своей проблеме, потому что был твёрдо убеждён, что если продолжать её игнорировать, она потеряет значение. И власть над ним.

Себастиан был напуган, как никогда в своей жизни. Но ещё больше он был уверен, что не желает чьей бы то ни было жалости. Жалости Тэда, в особенности. Неважно, какую боль испытывал он при простой ходьбе, или насколько сильными были его головные боли. Он был из Смайтов, а Смайты не позволяют остановить себя таким пустякам как боли в суставах или голове. Даже коме не удалось победить его. И не удастся гематоме, которая всё ещё давила на его мозг.

Когда они прибыли в Лайму, Себастиан сказал Тэду, что теперь он может с чистой совестью возвращаться к себе домой, в Чикаго. Излишне говорить, что Тэд благополучно пропустил сказанное мимо ушей и, прихватив его чемоданы, решительно направился к стоянке такси под громогласные протесты Себастиана.

– Ты невыносим, Харвуд. 

– А ты дурак. Ни то, ни другое не новость, я бы сказал. 

И за этим последовало долгое молчание, пока они дожидались на холоде своей очереди сесть в такси, которые оказались, естественно, все разобраны, несмотря на то, что было уже четыре часа ночи. Четыре часа рождественской ночи в Нью-Йорке.

– Я голоден. Нужно поесть, – сказал вдруг Себастиан.

– Как только доберёмся к тебе, я приготовлю что-нибудь. 

– Ты намерен остановиться у меня? 

– Да, намерен. 

– На сколько? У тебя с собой ничего нет. 

– Знаю. Ты же не дал мне времени заехать домой за одеждой и всем прочим, но я могу купить всё что мне нужно здесь. Я останусь сколько будет необходимо.

Он не стал уточнять, для чего именно, это было излишне, они оба и так знали. Себастиан раздражённо фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, понимая, что это бесполезно. Тэд умел быть ещё упрямее Курта, если хотел, Смайту просто не следовало рассказывать ему о своих проблемах. Он даже взвесил идею неожиданно рвануть с места и сбежать от него, но это тоже было бессмысленно. В его состоянии максимальная скорость, какую он мог развить, равнялась скорости ленивца в коме, и в любом случае, Тэд знал, где он живёт. Нет, теперь ему оставалось только терпеть его рассуждения о пользе гипотетической операции, на которую Себастиан никогда не пошёл бы. Он не мог объяснить это другим, но его пугала не только и не столько большая вероятность утратить возможность ходить или говорить, как предупреждали врачи, если что-то пойдёт не так, и превратиться, следовательно, в овощ, нуждающийся в посторонней помощи даже просто чтобы подтереть задницу. Нет. Даже сейчас, оставшись хромым на всю жизнь и страдая от постоянных болей, не в состоянии делать многие вещи, которые делал раньше, он понимал, даже знал – ему очень… очень повезло. Нет, он боялся потерять свои воспоминания. Часть себя, которая делала его тем, кем он был. Примерно, как это произошло с Куртом, в каком-то смысле. Но он сомневался, что кто-нибудь сможет понять это. Даже Курт, по его мнению, никогда не сумел бы.

Со своей стороны, Тэд продолжал видеть перед глазам всю ту кровь, которая вытекла из Себастиана в самолете. Как он побледнел, став похожим почти на труп. Страх, который он испытал, когда стюардесса сказала, что он может потерять сознание.   
Тэд не собирался оставлять его одного, не в этот раз, не в этой ситуации, и он готов был сделать всё, чтобы убедить его согласиться на операцию. Он был уверен, что его любовь спасёт жизнь Себастиана. И неважно, в какой роли он выступает – друга или его парня. Сейчас Тэд должен был позаботиться и о себе самом, но это не означало, что он позволит Смайту совершать глупости. Оставалось только заставить его понять это.

Его мобильный известил о новом сообщении как раз в тот момент, когда он загружал багаж Себастиана в только что прибывшее такси. Когда Себастиан пошёл в туалет, чтобы смыть кровь, он послал сообщение Курту, чтобы известить, где они были. И даже если с некоторым опозданием, ответ пришёл:

От Курта: «Позаботься о нём. Не спускай с него глаз». 

И это было именно тем, что Тэд собирался сделать.

 

*****

 

Если было что-то, что Курт любил в праздновании Рождества – даже больше чем украшения, аромат хвои и разноцветные огни, которыми покрывался город в эти дни – так это возможность приготовить ужин для своей семьи вместе с Кэрол.  
То, что в этом году он был не с ними, угнетало его безмерно, и он невольно задавался вопросом, знает ли Блейн, чего ему стоило находиться сейчас здесь, а не со своим отцом.  
Короче, не то чтобы он претендовал на благодарность с его стороны или что-то в этом роде, но хоть изредка на взгляд с одной из этих его игривых улыбок, которые заставляли Хаммела плавиться как воск в его руках, мог он рассчитывать, или нет?

Вместо этого, с тех пор как всплыл вопрос о посещении Марка Андерсона и, особенно, после звонка Джона, Блейн снова отдалился, принявшись бегать по всему дому, готовя стол и украшения для этого запоздавшего рождественского ужина.  
И делал всё, чтобы держаться от него подальше и не смотреть на него.  
Это буквально выматывало Курта. С Блейном на каждые два шага вперёд у него приходилось, по крайней мере, пять назад.

И потом, эта ситуация с Себастианом. Сообщение, полученное от Тэда, немало его поразило. Хоть он и признавал, что подобный финт ушами был вполне в духе Смайта.  
Он беспокоился за него и в равной степени злился, но знал, что Тэд о нём позаботится. Даже если малая часть его, как он обнаружил, протестовала при этой мысли. Ведь, в конце концов, Курт действительно любил Себастиана. Не так, как Блейна, конечно, но всё же очень сильно. Это ему он доверялся в течение долгого времени, он вытащил его из пропасти, чьей глубины он не помнил, но всегда подсознательно ощущал. Себастиан, безусловно, был также страшным эгоистом, сейчас Курт отчётливо видел это, и было много пока ещё не сказанного, что, неизвестно было, сумеет ли он простить, когда это выйдет на поверхность. Но, несмотря на всё это, Себастиан был и всегда останется его лучшим другом. И Курт не хотел его потерять. И неважно, если это означало, что придётся вернуться в Нью-Йорк раньше, чем он рассчитывал, чтобы надрать ему задницу и заставить лечиться. Он был готов сделать это. И знал, что Блейн отправится вместе с ним. В этом он был уверен.

Однако на данный момент он не мог сделать многого. Разве что, попытаться убедить Блейна выслушать его, но и это казалось весьма непростой задачей.  
Поэтому он вскоре решил закрыться в кухне вместе с матерью Блейна, чтобы помочь ей приготовить индейку, фарш и картофель в духовке.  
Чего он не принял в расчет, так это того, что проводить время с Джули Андерсон оказалось бы так приятно. Многого Курт не помнил ещё об этой женщине, в то время как некоторые детали приходили ему на ум, пока они обсуждали состав фарша для индейки.

Как тот раз, когда Джули повела их с Блейном по магазинам торгового центра или когда она угостила его обедом в лучшем французском ресторане Лаймы, чтобы узнать, как дела у Блейна, который уже несколько недель не возвращался домой после очередных побоев отца.  
Джули никогда не стеснялась говорить, что Курт – парень её сына, даже перед своими подругами по загородному клубу или коллегами мужа в тех редких случаях, когда Курт заходил к ним домой.  
И ещё она всегда совершенно без проблем звонила Бёрту, чтобы спросить разрешения для Курта переночевать у них, в комнате Блейна, когда Марк находился в отъезде по делам. Неизменно получая, кто знает каким чудом, согласие Бёрта.  
И сейчас, в этой кухне, обучая её секретному рецепту соуса для картофеля, Курт словно перенёсся в те времена, когда, совсем ещё мальчишка, он был уверен, что ничто не в силах его по-настоящему ранить, пока у него был Блейн, и у Блейна был он.

– Спасибо, Курт, – сказала вдруг женщина.

– За что? – спросил он озадаченно, потому что, не мог всерьёз подумать, будто это за совет добавлять немного Портвейна в соус для картофеля.

– За то, что ты здесь. С моим сыном. За то, что не сдался. Что вспомнил всё, хоть это и несколько абсурдно, благодарить за воспоминания обо всей той боли. Со слишком чувствительными людьми часто происходит странная вещь. Страдания превращают их в самых жестоких. Тебя нет. Ты всё тот же прежний Курт. Так что… спасибо. 

– Я не... – нет, на самом деле, Курт не знал, что сказать.

– Долгое время я сомневалась в том, что твоё возвращение в его жизнь на пользу Блейну. Он решил не говорить, кем он был для тебя и что вы разделили когда-то, и я видела, как он постепенно разваливался на части под тяжестью этого обещания. Ты не представляешь, что значит для матери, видеть своего сына, вынужденным отказаться от всех своих мечтаний по вине других. И это правда, я ненавидела то, что ему пришлось жить с тобой в Нью-Йорке, и я переживала, узнав, что ты приехал сюда к нему. Боже, я волнуюсь и из-за этого Джона… кто он такой? Почему Блейн решил связаться с ним сейчас. И правда в том, что сегодня, как только Купер сказал мне, что ты тоже придёшь, я хотела провести с тобой беседу. Я хотела умолять дать ему свободу, позволить быть счастливым без тебя. Я боялась, что ты станешь винить его. Что захочешь заставить его страдать за то, что сделал один только Марк. Но потом я увидела тебя, и всё, о чём я могла думать, было... Курт помнит. Курт теперь знает, кто он такой, и кем был для него Блейн. Он помнит, что с ним сотворили и, несмотря на это, он здесь, чтобы бороться. За Блейна. Я поняла это в тот самый момент, когда ваши глаза встретились. Поэтому, спасибо, Курт, за то, что ты понял, или, вернее, вспомнил, кто для тебя Блейн. Спасибо, что всё ещё любишь его.

Курт чувствовал, как защипало в глазах от слёз, которые просились наружу, но он не хотел им поддаваться. Не раньше чем скажет кое-что, в свою очередь.

– Я бы никогда не смог обвинить его за то, что с нами произошло. Он оказался там ради меня, потому что хотел спасти меня. До последнего он делал всё, чтобы те монстры сосредоточились на нём, отвлекая их от меня. И когда я забыл про тот ад, он отпустил меня, отказался от меня, чтобы я мог быть счастливым. Он отказался от своего счастья и преодолел всё в одиночку, лишь бы только мне было хорошо. Так скажите мне, могу ли я винить или ненавидеть того, кто сделал это всё для меня? Нет, не могу. Но не благодарите меня. Я здесь не для того, чтобы наградить Блейна. Я здесь из чистого эгоизма. Я здесь потому, что хочу его. Я хочу парня, которым он был, как и мужчину, которым стал. Я люблю семнадцатилетнего Блейна, который пожертвовал собой ради меня, и я всегда буду его любить. Но я люблю, и даже ещё сильнее, мужчину, который был рядом со мной в Нью-Йорке. Мужчину, который всегда был честен со мной и не покинул, когда я в нём нуждался. Который поддерживал меня и относился ко мне с любовью и заботой. Я здесь не для того, чтобы отплатить Блейну за его жертвы. Я здесь, потому что люблю его и хочу, чтобы он вернулся в мою жизнь. Знание того, что он сделал для меня в прошлом, позволило мне понять, что я жил во лжи, это так. Но сегодня я здесь потому, что я полюбил его, даже и не зная ничего из того, что он сделал. Я полюбил его таким, какой он сейчас. И я был бы здесь сегодня, в любом случае, чтобы вернуть его... Понимаете, что я имею в виду?

– Да, Курт, я понимаю. Ты здесь, потому что любишь его и любил бы даже если бы он не был тем парнем, который держал тебя за руку в тот доме у озера. Верно? Но он тот самый парень, и ты... 

– Я просто отыскал его, наконец, – закончил за неё Курт, будто эта простая фраза объясняла всё. И так оно и было. Джули тоже понимала это.

– Ты действительно пойдёшь к Марку? – спросила затем она, снова обеспокоенным голосом. – Я... может быть, у меня нет никакого права говорить тебе, как поступать в этом случае, но, Курт, я не уверена, что это лучшее для тебя или для Блейна. Ты действительно хочешь пойти к нему? 

Курт, казалось, очень серьёзно задумался над этим вопросом, а затем ответил: 

– Да, я собираюсь сделать это, даже если Блейн не пойдёт со мной. Если он не захочет, я не буду, конечно, заставлять его, но мне нужно знать, почему. Не почему он сделал это со мной. А почему он захотел сделать это с Блейном. 

– Он огромный вонючий кусок дерьма, вот почему он сделал это, не нужно быть гением, чтобы сообразить, – прервал их внезапно Купер, как раз подоспевший, чтобы услышать их разговор.

– Тебе не следовало бы так говорить о своём отце, Купер, – упрекнул его Курт, впрочем, не слишком убеждённо.

– Ты считаешь? Позволь-ка сообщить тебе парочку вещей о Марке Андерсоне, Курт. Когда мне было двенадцать лет, он почти сломал мне руку, потому что я сказал ему, что хочу стать актёром, а не бизнесменом, как он. Блейна в четырнадцать, после избиения в школе, он чуть не утопил в ванной только потому, что тот имел смелость заявить, что ему не стыдно быть избитым из-за того, что он гей. Эта хрупкая женщина не раз и не два сражалась с ним за меня и за Блейна, и не всегда ей удавалось победить, потому что и она сама была жертвой этого человека. Шрам на её теле подтверждает это, ты знал? 

– Купер... – прошептала Джули, явно огорчённая тем, как обернулся разговор.

– Нет, Курт, не говори мне, что я могу или не могу сказать об этом человеке. Он действует только в собственных интересах. Я понимаю, почему ты хочешь увидеть его. Но убедись в том, что, если Блейн пойдёт с тобой, он сделает это исключительно потому, что хочет сам, а не для того, чтобы быть рядом с тобой, прошу тебя. И запомни кое-что важное. Что бы ты ни пытался выяснить, от моего отца сможешь услышать только то, что он захочет сказать тебе. Ни больше, ни меньше. Я не знаю, зачем ему понадобилось видеть вас именно сейчас, но не жди извинений, потому что, не думаю, чтобы ты получил их. Даже Блейн не услышал от него банального «прости». Он оставил ему свои деньги, да, но он ни разу даже не написал, что ему жаль! Так что... не ожидай слишком многого, ладно? 

– Конечно, Куп, – спокойно ответил Курт, который в одно мгновение вспомнил все эти детали – сломанная рука, шрам, – Блейн уже рассказывал ему об этом. Много лет назад. И эффект, который произвели на Курта эти слова, был сейчас таким же, как и тогда. Как мог отец так поступать с собственной семьёй?

– Вот и хорошо. Мне позвонил Джефф, лучше поздно, чем никогда, хотя уже почти четыре утра, чтобы сказать, что он не пришёл, потому что у Ника небольшой домашний кризис. Кажется, аист собирается навестить кого-то из них, но кого именно, я так и не понял. То ли Ника с его подругой, то ли Джеффа с сестрой Ника? Кто их разберёт! Он звучал очень взволнованно по телефону. Ладно, пойдём выпьем, Курт. Скоро индейка будет готова, на улице начинается снег. Если мы правильно разыграем наши карты, то сумеем отвлечь внимание Блейна, и он этого не заметит, пока не станет слишком поздно, а тогда можно будет привести в действие пункт четвёртый моего супер-плана.

– Который состоит?.. – спросил Курт слегка напугано, позволяя Куперу увести его за собой.

– А Себастиан разве тебе не сказал? Пункт 1: представиться в доме Би в сочельник вечером, в соответствующем наряде. Пункт 2: найти способ остаться на некоторое время наедине с ним. Себастиан здорово подсобил тебе в этом с его взрывным выходом со сцены, и я надеюсь, ты сумел воспользоваться временем, которое вы провели в его комнате. Ох, да, вижу румянец на твоих щеках... маленький поросёнок! Молодец, хвалю! Пункт 3: напоить Блейна, в пьяном виде он куда сговорчивее. Пункт 4: под любым предлогом остаться на ночь в доме. И пункт 5: поиметь его в спальне. 

– О, Боже... Купер!!!

– Что такое, мама? Я же не подстрекаю его лишить твоего малыша невинности. С ней он давным-давно распрощался и, если не ошибаюсь, всё с тем же Куртом, так что... в чём проблема? Вперёд, всё у нас получится. 

Курт сомневался в этом. Но наблюдая как Джули бросается в Купера комочками теста, смеясь от души, а тот с трагической миной, вскрикивает, указывая на неё пальцем, Курт внезапно понял, как же ему не хватало этой семьи.  
Действительно не хватало.

И от мысли о том, сколького его лишил Марк Андерсон, в нём лишь росло желание увидеть этого человека, чтобы спросить его… почему?

 

******

 

Было всего лишь шесть утра, а из квартиры Курта и Себастиана уже доносился страшный шум. Должно быть, они вернулись.  
Люси с трудом подняла на руки кота Брандо, которому неизвестно как удавалось, бросая вызов всем законам физики, становиться всё толще, и направилась к двери, чтобы вернуть его своим хозяевам.  
Пусть даже теоретически время действительно было чересчур раннее для визитов, раздававшийся у соседей шум ясно свидетельствовал о том, что в этой квартире точно никто не спит, и это давало ей хорошее оправдание, чтобы заглянуть на огонёк и посмотреть, что у них происходит, и удалось ли Курту притащить обратно Блейна. Люси не хватало этого парня. И времени ей оставалось впритык, чтобы попрощаться с ним.

Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, открыл ей совершенно незнакомый молодой человек.

– А ты ещё кто такой у нас будешь? – спросила не слишком вежливо миссис Бингли.

– Я мог бы задать Вам тот же вопрос, но учитывая, что это кот Курта, думаю, Вы соседка, верно? Я Тэд, друг Себастиана. 

– Харвуд? Тот самый? 

– Ну что ж, я Харвуд, но не знаю, тот ли. 

– Если ты Тэд Себастиана, значит, тот самый ты и есть, – ответила миссис Бингли, и по спине Тэда пробежала лёгкая дрожь. Оказывается, Себастиан говорил о нём с... с кем-то? – Можешь взять этого кота? – продолжила, между тем, женщина. – Он тяжеловат для старушки вроде меня, спасибо, – заключила она, вручая Брандо Тэду и заходя внутрь без лишних церемоний. – Где Себастиан? 

– Он только что пошёл принять душ. 

– А Курт? 

– Он ещё в Чикаго. 

Логично. Люси должна была догадаться, что такого и следовало ожидать. Этот Андерсон производил впечатление настоящего упрямца. Жалость какая… ей действительно хотелось бы увидеть его ещё хоть разок.  
Но времени не оставалось, не на это, по крайней мере. Зато она могла попытаться помочь хотя бы Себастиану.

Этот Тэд выглядел вовсе не так, как она ожидала. По рассказам Себастиана в тот вечер, когда он ввалился к ней домой совершенно пьяным, у неё сложилось впечатление, что этот парень должен был быть куда более высоким и более красивым.  
Не то чтобы он был дурён собой, напротив! Это был превосходный представитель рода мужского, просто Себастиан так расписал его, что ей представлялось, он окажется... больше этого, короче. Должно быть, Смайт полагался на собственный взгляд влюблённого, распевая ему дифирамбы. Ей это было понятно.  
Люси улыбнулась этой мысли. Её Эрнеста тоже нельзя было назвать Адонисом. Тем не менее, для неё не было никого прекраснее него на земле. Любовь, настоящая любовь, способна и на это.

– Ты ведь не возражаешь, если я останусь и подожду его здесь, правда? Мне бы очень хотелось повидать его, – продолжила Люси, располагаясь на диване, ещё до того как Тэд успел ответить «да» или «нет».  
– Как он чувствовал себя в последние дни? – спросила она затем в упор.

Тэд уставился на неё с некоторым сомнением. Конечно, он знал по рассказам об этой соседке Курта и Бастиана. Знал, что для них она являлась почти второй бабушкой. Он был наслышан о её подвигах, когда ей удалось заставить расплатиться их соседа-гомофоба за то, что его сыновья сделали с Брандо. Блейн рассказал ему о том, что этот тип оказался вынужден продать свою мясную лавку и переехать из-за нашествия людей, которые являлись к нему в магазин, вооружённые записанными на видео свидетельствами ущерба, нанесённого его отпрысками. Видео, снятыми этой самой маленькой и хрупкой на вид женщиной. Но как она могла быть в курсе дел Себастиана, если даже для Курта это оставалась до последних событий тайной, он не в силах был понять. Конечно, подумалось ему невольно, вероятно, она знает об этом больше меня. И прежде всего, поэтому он сел рядом с ней и сказал: 

– Частые головные боли. И ему стало плохо в самолёте, по пути сюда. Было сильное носовое кровотечение.

– Что с ним? 

– Не знаю, он не хочет говорить. Знаю только, что это проблема с головой, для разрешения которой ему нужно сделать операцию, но он не хочет и не хочет говорить мне, что именно это за проблема. И я уже не знаю, что сделать, чтобы уговорить его. 

– Что ж ты за трепло! – раздался вдруг голос позади них и, обернувшись, они увидели Себастиана, как раз в тот момент вошедшего в гостиную.

На нём была только белая футболка и растянутые тренировочные штаны, волосы были мокрые, а на лице натянута одна из самых фальшивых улыбок, Тэд сразу понял это. Смайт поспешно подошёл к миссис Бингли с протянутой рукой, чтобы поприветствовать её. 

– Тэд всегда преувеличивает, Люси. Просто небольшой стресс. Знаешь ведь, каково это, я проснулся от комы после почти десяти месяцев, вполне нормально, если я не в самой лучшей форме.

– Не пудри мне мозги, сынок! Я не вчера родилась и всё вижу. На тебе лица нет, дураку ясно, что тебе дерьмово. Уж прости за тонкость выражения.

– Однако... прямота прежде всего, а? Не важно… тебе было что-то нужно? Не хочу показаться грубым, но я должен одеться, чтобы пойти к моей дочери праздновать Рождество. 

– Нет. Ты не можешь показываться перед Эрикой в таком состоянии. Перелёт тебя совсем подкосил, Бас, – вмешался Тэд, тут же заработав негодующий взгляд Смайта.

– Послушай своего Тэда, сынок. Нельзя, чтобы твоя дочь видела тебя в таком состоянии. Ты бледный как труп, за милю видно, что ты не в порядке. Кроме того, не можешь же ты являться к девочке на Рождество без подарка. Позвони её матери и скажи, что будешь у них завтра. И проведи оставшуюся часть дня, чтобы отдохнуть и восстановить силы. 

– Мне не нужно... – попытался возразить Себастиан, но, возможно, видя скептические взгляды Тэда и Люси, или, может, просто потому, что вынужден был признать, что чувствует себя очень скверно после самолёта, но он сдался, и отчаянно воскликнул: 

– Господи, я ужасный отец, так? 

– Только немного непутёвый, но ты не плохой отец, нет, – поддразнила его миссис Бингли, приглашая сесть рядом с собой. – Слушай, юноша, я не знаю, что с тобой, но ты не в порядке – это ясно даже мне. Поэтому сейчас тебе нужно поправиться, понял? Прежде всего, ради этой девочки. Он заслуживает того, чтобы рядом с ней был отец. Она заслуживает, чтобы ты был рядом. Поэтому твой долг сделать всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы так и было. 

– Это не так просто.

– Может быть. Может, и так. Важно чтобы ты сделал всё возможное, чтобы всегда оставалась надежда. Тэд, милый, не окажешь мне услугу? Приготовь немного чая, а потом позвони доктору МакГуайеру. Это лечащий врач Себастиана, номер найдёшь в записной книжке рядом с телефоном. Расскажи ему что произошло, и пусть он тебе скажет, нужно ли отвезти его в больницу для обследования, или ещё что. 

– Конечно, – сказал Тэд, немедленно направляясь на кухню, в то время как Себастиан в унисон с ним упрямо вставил своё «Нет!», уверенный, впрочем, что никто его не станет слушать. Как и произошло на самом деле. 

– Вы раздуваете проблему. Я в порядке. 

Но Люси уже устала слышать эту фразу.  
Как от Себастиана, так и накануне от Сантаны, которая вернулась домой снова без Бриттани, оставшейся в Лайме у своих, и то же самое много раз говорил ей Курт. И это никогда не было правдой.  
Она считала этих ребят своими детьми и чувствовала сопричастность их жизням, будто от них зависела её собственная.

Конечно, это было не так, она знала.  
И всё же, столько любви она чувствовала к Курту, Себастиану, Сантане и Бриттани, что это почти пугало её. Свою дочь она практически потеряла, уже довольно давно. Переехав на другой континент, та отдалилась и даже звонила крайне редко. Впрочем, разговорами по телефону не заменишь живого присутствия. Так что, любовь, которой было полно её сердце, Люси рада была подарить этим детям.

– Это нам скажет доктор, сынок. А теперь перестань валять дурака и приляг на диване, давай, – скомандовала она, подталкивая Себастиана в спину, чтобы он вытянулся рядом, положив голову ей на колени. – А этот Тэд неплох. Может, немного ростом не вышел, но очень милый, знаешь? И я считаю, он тебе больше подходит, чем Курт. 

Себастиан слабо улыбнулся, закрывая глаза в ответ на лёгкое и прохладное прикосновение руки Люси, которая гладила его волосы. 

– Он здесь не ради меня, а только потому, что я вызываю в нём жалость. 

– Ты не можешь на самом деле верить в это. По тому, как он смотрит и как заботится о тебе, видно, что ты для него гораздо больше, чем простой акт милосердия. Но сейчас ты должен бороться, Себастиан. Действительно нет ничего, что могло бы убедить тебя сделать эту операцию? 

– Может быть... – ответил еле слышно Себастиан, явно уступая накопившейся усталости.

Люси улыбнулась его ответу, который подразумевал, что надежда всё же оставалась, и предпочла не говорить больше ничего, просто продолжая ласкать его по волосам до тех пор, пока не убедилась, что он спит. Затем, осторожно и с большим трудом, она переместила его голову со своих колени и встала, чтобы отправиться в кухню к Тэду.

– Я позвонил доктору, но он говорит, что не нужно везти его в больницу и что даже если головная боль продолжается, это нормально, учитывая, что он перенёс перелёт, – сообщил ей Тэд, едва она вошла в кухню. – Он тоже отказывается сказать мне, что с ним. Но этого, думаю, мне следовало ожидать, учитывая всю эту белиберду с врачебной тайной. 

– С Себастианом всё будет хорошо. Он упрям, но куда умнее, чем это может показаться, и он не станет губить свою жизнь просто так. Думаю, ему только не хватает сейчас... мотивации, вот что. 

– Для чего? Чтобы жить? 

– В некотором смысле, да. Он потерял всё: Курта, дружбу Блейна. И тебя тоже. И ещё он думает, что не может быть хорошим отцом для Эрики. Он делает вид, будто это всё не давит на него, но внутри ощущает себя несостоявшимся, как будто ничего уже ему неважно. И не видит, что у него по-прежнему есть самое ценное, что стоит защищать и ради чего бороться. Он сам. 

– Упёртый идиот! – воскликнул зло Тэд, перемешивая салат, который взялся готовить, лишь бы чем-то заняться.

– Нет, просто Себастиан из тех, кто любит всем своим существом. Люди, которые не знают, что это значит, говорят, что такие типы как он, не влюбляются. Но это не так, знаешь? Влюбляются, да ещё как, только случается это редко. Потому что для него нелегко открыться и стать уязвимым, и ничто не делает тебя более беспомощным, чем открыться кому-то. Когда такое случается, это означает, что он действительно вкладывает всего себя. В этом он напоминает мне моего покойного мужа. Я не пытаюсь оправдать его ошибки или страх, который он сейчас испытывает, если ты вдруг так подумал. Но дело в том, что он открылся всего с тремя людьми в своей жизни. И потерял всех троих. Он любил Блейна, но ранил и разочаровал его. Он любил Курта, но тот никогда не был его по-настоящему. И он любил тебя, а теперь думает, что и ты для него потерян. За что же, по-твоему, ему теперь бороться? 

– За самого себя, – сказал Тэд, начиная понимать смысл слов миссис Бингли.

– Именно. Но он не придаёт себе особого значения. Не видит и не понимает собственной важности. 

– Что же мне тогда делать? 

– Ну, с этим ты ничего не можешь поделать. Разве что, понять, почему ты сейчас здесь. Хочешь быть ему просто другом? Это не то, что ему нужно, Тэд. Не от тебя. Если хочешь быть ему только другом, лучше уходи прямо сейчас, пока он спит. Что ты чувствуешь к нему? 

– Я люблю его, – ответил Тэд, не колеблясь.

Как прежде. Больше чем прежде.   
Может быть, это навсегда.

Добавил он мысленно. Но миссис Бингли всё равно поняла. 

– Тогда оставайся и люби его. Ничего другого и не нужно, Тэд. Оставайся и люби его. Таким как есть и что бы он ни решил делать .

 

Позже, снова оказавшись в своей квартире, Люси позволила победить усталости и, как делала всегда, прилегла на диван. Врач говорил, что у неё слишком слабое сердце, и что ей следует беречь себя, не суетиться и не слишком утомляться. В любом случае, ей не удалось бы, потому что её тело было чересчур истощено, и она моментально уставала, даже из-за самой малости, в последнее время. И каждый раз, когда она закрывала глаза, тут же оказывалась рядом со своим мужем, Эрнестом, и так приятно было находиться там, в тепле его объятий, всё больше отдаляясь от всего, что ещё связывало её с настоящим.

Может сердце износиться от того, что слишком много любило? Люси нравилось думать, что это так. 

Всё повторилось и на сей раз. Едва закрыв глаза, она увидела Эрнеста. Он подхватил её, вовлекая в танец. И её сердце пропустило пару ударов. Или, по крайней мере, так подумала Люси.

Но это было правильно. Настал её момент.  
Не Себастиана – её. Она надеялась, что Господь учтёт это.

А потом она просто отдалась на волю музыки. Не открывая глаз, она сжала снова руки мужа и позволила увлечь себя за ним на этот раз. Не осталось ничего, что она должна была ещё сделать там. Она чувствовала. Она знала это. Её задача была выполнена. Теперь всё будет хорошо.

Это был подходящий момент. Тот самый танец.  
Теперь ей оставалось только танцевать, тесно прижавшись к Эрнесту. Наслаждаться счастьем, что она с ним снова, и на этот раз навсегда. И смеяться, слушая его кристальный смех в ответ.

Иногда любовь преодолевает даже барьер времени и любые расстояния. И некоторые «прощай» на самом деле всего лишь «до свидания». Люси знала это.

Сейчас она могла быть счастливой. По-настоящему счастливой.  
И на этот раз, когда она последовала за Эрнестом, ничто не прервало этого счастья.

Просто иногда, готов ты или нет, нельзя вернуться назад.  
Ты можешь только идти вперёд.

****

 

– Я не могу уснуть. 

С этими словами Курт постучал и вошёл, услышав «Входи!» Блейна, в его комнату, закрывая за собой дверь. Он был в халате, который Блейн одолжил ему. И его волосы были ещё совершенно мокрые.

– Тебе следовало бы высушить волосы, а то заболеешь, – только и сумел сказать Блейн, увидев его перед собой в таком явно намеренно провокационно-сексуальном виде.

На это его замечание Курт поднял глаза к небу и игриво произнёс «Да, мамочка», шутя с Блейном, как они делали когда-то. Затем, не спрашивая разрешения, он подошёл и лёг рядом с ним на кровать.

Блейн знал, что оставить у себя Курта и Финна на ночь, было не лучшей затеей. Но когда их поздний ужин закончился, было уже почти шесть утра, и на улице снега навалило сантиметров пятьдесят, не меньше. Курту с Финном ни за что не удалось бы найти такси, которое доставило бы их в отель. Поэтому Жанин, у которой, в сущности, была та же самая проблема, предложила остаться и разделить на троих единственную гостевую комнату. Только они втроём, поскольку отель Купера и Джули находился буквально в нескольких метрах от дома, и они решили пробиться сквозь снежные завалы, чтобы оставить им больше места.  
Может, у него начиналась мания преследования, но у Блейна сложилось стойкое впечатление, что его загнали в ловушку.

Впрочем, сейчас это не имело большого значения. Курт улёгся на боку возле него, и, хотя сам Блейн сидел с компьютером на коленях, всё, что он воспринимал, был запах Курта – даже если, в действительности, пах он его же гелем для душа – и его горячее дыхание, касавшееся обнажённой кожи его плеча.   
Не лучшие условия для сохранения спокойствия. Или душевного равновесия.

– Тебе что-нибудь нужно, Курт? – спросил он, стараясь демонстрировать спокойствие и безразличие, которых у него, естественно, и в помине не было.

– Сказать по правде, да. У тебя не найдётся футболки, чтобы одолжить мне для сна? Я ведь практически голый сейчас, – и да, Блейн был уверен, что тон, который он использовал, чтобы сообщить о своей наготе, можно было определить только похотливым. Маленький дьявол-искуситель!

– Возьми любую в шкафу. Думаю, в ящике полно... 

Остаток фразы застрял у него в горле, потому что Курт встал и, развязав пояс халата, сбросил его с плеч на пол, оставаясь перед ним обнаженным, предоставляя его взорам вид своей идеальной задницы, чем буквально выбил из Блейна дух.

– Что... что ты делаешь? 

– Ну, мне же придётся примерить то, что я найду, нет? Ты немного ниже меня, не факт, что твоя футболка сможет у меня прикрыть всё, что должно быть прикрыто, – ответил Курт, не поворачиваясь к нему и продолжая рыться в ящике. – Только вот... – и в этот момент он развернулся, демонстрируя Блейну также и свой передний ракурс, нисколько не смущаясь показать, насколько он уже возбуждён, – ... не глупо ли искать одежду, когда единственное, чего я хочу – остаться голым… с тобой? – спросил он тихо, направляясь к нему и снова располагаясь рядом с ним, но на этот раз куда ближе. Его губы находились всего в нескольких дюймах от губ Блейна, он чертовски хотел поцеловать его, но не стал бы делать этого до тех пор, пока Блейн не дал бы ему добро. Курт мог дразнить и раззадоривать его сколько угодно, да, но для него было важно, чтобы Блейн понимал, что каждый раз за ним решение, идти ли дальше.

– Я не могу сделать этого Джону, Курт. Он очень важен для меня, – прошептал Блейн, находя внутри себя силы, о которых и не подозревал. Не в такой момент, когда глаза Курта были так близко. 

Курт раздражённо фыркнул в ответ на эти слова, или вернее на это имя, единственный действенный сдерживающий фактор, и уронил голову. Затем он встал с кровати, пробормотав «Конечно, как хочешь», и направился подобрать халат, им же брошенный на пол.  
Только для этого ему пришлось наклониться вперёд, снова одаривая Блейна первым планом своей задницы.  
И тут уж Блейн не выдержал.  
Просто потому, что сил его больше не было. Слишком долго сдерживаемое желание перекрыло всё остальное.

Он поспешно вскочил с кровати, хватая Курта за руку, прежде чем тот успел надеть халат, и развернул его к себе.   
Затем он атаковал его губы с таким пылом, что буквально впечатал в стенку. И Курт немедленно обхватил его ногами, выпуская из рук халат, который успел натянуть только на одну руку, и ответил на поцелуй с той же страстью и жадностью.

– Господи, если ты сейчас остановишься, клянусь, я убью тебя, – прошептал он прямо в губы Блейна, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться.

– Не остановлюсь. Я не могу... но... Пусть это будешь ты, Курт, – сказал Блейн, заставая его врасплох своим ответом. – Как должно было случиться в тот день на озере. Если бы мой отец не позвонил утром и не приказал освободить дом, помнишь? После нашего первого раза. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы вели себя, как если бы... всё, что произошло после, не случилось на самом деле. Хотя бы на одну ночь можем мы притвориться, будто этого не случилось?

«Боже, да», – подумал Курт, прекрасно поняв, о чём Блейн просил, но в качестве ответа предпочёл использовать другой томный поцелуй, которым снова припал к губам Блейна. Блейна, на котором было всё ещё слишком много одежды.  
Лёгким толчком бёдер Курт попытался отодвинуть его, чтобы начать раздевать, но Блейн не ослабил хватки, а только начал двигаться навстречу Курту в поисках мимолётного облегчения, что заставило обоих ещё больше утратить контроль, издавая громкий стон в поцелуй от этих толчков.  
Это продлилось лишь мгновение, а затем Блейн подхватил Курта за его идеальный голый зад, и, продолжая целовать, донёс до кровати, куда и сбросил, без лишних церемоний, вызывая его нервный смех.

– Деликатность прежде всего, правильно, Андерсон? 

Блейн обожал в Курте его чувство юмора. Но в этот момент он хотел только видеть, как он стонет и распадается на части из-за него и того, что он заставлял его испытывать.  
Поэтому он не ответил, а торопливо разделся под бдительным взглядом Хаммела, решительно оттолкнув его, когда тот попытался помочь. В какой-то момент Курт услышал негромкий стук чего-то металлического, ударившегося о пол, когда Блейн снял с себя брюки, но не обратил на это особого внимания.

– Ты доверяешь мне, Курт? – спросил вдруг Блейн, уже полностью раздетый.

– Всегда, Блейн. 

– Веришь ли ты, что я могу заставить тебя чувствовать себя лучше, чем кто-либо другой, даже сейчас, когда вернулись твои плохие воспоминания? – услышав этот вопрос, Курт взглянул на него внимательнее и в один миг понял, отчего так омрачилось его лицо. 

– Ты думаешь, что... ты думаешь, что мне будет сложно позволить тебе прикоснуться ко мне после того как я вспомнил о насилии, Блейн? Это тебя беспокоит? 

Вместо ответа Блейн только кивнул головой в знак согласия. Курт улыбнулся, тронутый заботой, которую Блейн демонстрировал ему, даже в такой момент, и приподнявшись, протянул ему руку. Затем решительно дёрнул его на себя, вовлекая в нежный мягкий поцелуй.

– Всё хорошо, Блейн. Я буду в порядке.

– Ты когда-нибудь... ты занимался сексом после того, как вернулись твои воспоминания? – спросил по-прежнему обеспокоенно Блейн, останавливая Курта, который хотел снова притянуть его к своим губам.

– Нет, Блейн, ведь тебя там не было, – сказал Курт, и этот простой ответ взорвал что-то в сердце Блейна. И не только от сознания того, что Курт больше не позволил Себастиану прикоснуться к себе после того как вспомнил его. Но, главным образом, из-за того, что, в некотором смысле, как он продолжал мечтать в течение всех этих лет, это он своей любовью мог исцелить теперь раны души и тела Курта. Раны, нанесённые теми страшными воспоминаниями.

– Пообещай мне, что если что-то покажется тебе странным, ты остановишь меня, хорошо? Мне было ужасно тяжело снова позволить другому мужчине прикасаться ко мне, не испытывая отвращения или гнева. Поэтому, если тебе будет не по себе... 

– Блейн, не нужно, – прервал его Курт, – Я не сомневаюсь, что для тебя это было ужасно. Но думаю, это было только потому, что те мужчины не были мной, Блейн. Мне не может быть плохо, несмотря на эти воспоминания, потому что со мной ты. Но если так тебе будет спокойнее, хорошо, обещаю, если что-то будет не так, я тебе скажу. А теперь, можешь заткнуться и просто любить меня? 

– Эй, всегда ты командуешь! 

– Да, молчи и исполняй! – улыбнулся ему в губы Курт, прежде чем возобновить поцелуй, в котором от прежней целомудренной нежности не осталось ровным счётом ничего. Когда же они отстранились, Курт только сказал «Повернись» тоном, не допускавшим возражений.

Блейн кивнул и повиновался, немедленно ощутив как Курт переместился, устраиваясь почти у него на заднице. Затем Курт начал лизать и покусывать его ягодицы, и Блейну показалось, что он сходит с ума. Но когда язык Хаммела принялся дразнить самое потаённое, Блейн полностью потерял контроль.

– Мммм... дааа, Курт... не останавливайся... 

И он не остановился. Напротив, только углубил проникновения, двигая языком по окружности и ещё больше сводя с ума Блейна, который вскоре начал подаваться бёдрами назад, навстречу движениям языка Курта, практически насаживаясь на это самый язык, и продолжал так, пока Курт не придержал его.  
Отстранившись, Курт спросил: «Где смазка?», и Блейн наклонился с тихим стоном от ощущения, которое доставило трение его возбужденного члена о простыни, и, достав из ящика всё необходимое – смазку и презервативы – сунул их Курту.

– Только скорее! – сказал он.

– И это я-то командую? – поддел его Курт, но тут же выдавил на пальцы щедрую дозу смазки, чтобы потом уже ими продолжить подготовку Блейна, покрывая, между тем, ласковыми поцелуями его спину, ягодицы, шею – куда только мог дотянуться.   
Блейн стонал, пока пальцы Курта безжалостно трахали его, готовя к большему и уже даря огромное удовольствие, когда ударяли по простате снова и снова. Очень скоро он практически закричал, что готов и что хочет больше, «Пожалуйста, Курт, дай мне больше».  
И когда Курт прошептал ему на ухо: «Повернись, любимый. Я хочу смотреть тебе в глаза», Блейн вспомнил, что это был не просто секс. Это был ещё один способ единения с Куртом. Способ любить его и позволить любить себя. 

Один из многих. Один из самых прекрасных. Но не единственный.

Блейн сделал, как было сказано, и повернулся на спину, расставляя ноги, которые Курт аккуратно положил себе на плечи, как только надел презерватив.  
Он ни разу не отвёл глаз от Блейна, и тот почувствовал себя как никогда защищённым и любимым, под этим взглядом. В тот момент не существовало ничего за пределами этой комнаты. Ничего, кроме их любви, и необходимости снова почувствовать себя единым целым.

Когда Курт начал погружаться в него, медленно и осторожно, Блейн закрыл глаза из-за неприятного ощущения, которое вторжение всегда доставляло ему. Его рука на ощупь нашла руку Курта, и тот сжал её сразу. И всё это было так... правильно. Словно он вернулся, наконец, под безопасный кров дома.  
Курт толкнулся ещё немного, пока не оказался полностью внутри него. Потом он остановился, откинув голову назад и ожидая, когда Блейн подаст ему знак. Там было так жарко и тесно, что он мог бы кончить в любое мгновение, а Блейн чувствовал, как его тело расширяется, приспосабливаясь к Курту, так хорошо и так быстро, что ему хотелось кричать «Да!».

Но он лишь тихо сказал: «Двигайся», – чуть хрипловатым голосом, полным желания.  
И Курт повиновался мгновенно. Выйдя почти полностью и снова врываясь в него с силой. Один, два, три раза.

– Сильнее, – прошептал Блейн, уронив голову на подушку, а пот на его груди и на груди Курта только помогал движениям.  
Курт начал входить глубже, стараясь попасть по простате Блейна, чтобы дать то же наслаждение, которое тот дарил ему. Было удивительно находиться внутри Блейна или ощущать его внутри. Курт чувствовал себя завершённым в эти моменты. Правильным.

– Всё хорошо? – спросил вдруг Блейн, убирая чёлку со лба Курта свободной рукой.

– Великолепно, – ответил Курт, продолжая двигаться, а затем наклонился, чтобы подарить ему поцелуй.

В такие моменты им не нужны были слишком откровенные словечки. Иногда они были, и это было горячо и возбуждающе. Но в тот момент, то, что они делали, было не просто развлечением. Это не было просто средством достичь оргазма.   
Они снова возвращались к тому, чем были – Курт и Блейн. Единое целое, которым им было суждено быть всегда.

Курт вошёл и вышел еще пару раз, прежде чем оторваться от губ Блейна, чтобы застонать в голос. Затем он отпустил руку Блейна, но только затем, чтобы обхватить его член, чем Блейн воспользовался, положив обе ладони на его ягодицы и сопровождая его движения.  
Как только толчки сменились на более сильные и глубокие, Блейн почувствовал, что член Курта задевает его простату снова и снова, и он не смог сдержать крик удовольствия.   
Курт откинул голову назад, решительнее сжимая член Блейна и изменяя угол, продолжая двигаться назад и вперёд внутри него, идеально сопровождаемый его же руками.

– Хочу кончить с тобой, Курт, – сказал Блейн, и Курт взглнул прямо ему в глава.

Это было, как в их первый раз на озере. И даже лучше.  
Это были они же, занимающиеся любовью, как и собирались, прежде чем ад встал между ними.  
Но это были также они, те, что вновь обрели друг друга, и на этот раз по-настоящему, после всей той боли.

Курт вспомнил их поцелуи, и их интимные моменты. Те, которые помогали им познавать секреты их тела, но не позволяли идти до конца, пока всё не стало идеально. Их идеальный момент.  
Всё это и многое другое было в их глазах.

Они затруднились бы сказать, сколько времени это продолжалось. Глаза в глаза, их стоны, сливавшиеся в один, и ритмичные движения, постепенно превращающиеся в рваные и хаотичные. Может быть, всего несколько минут, может, часы.  
Когда пришёл момент, они кончили вместе. Они сделали это, впервые после восьми лет произнося свободно и открыто «Я люблю тебя».

И в первый раз после восьми лет, когда они разъединились и тут же снова вернулись один в объятия другого, они сделали это с сознанием того, что, как и восемь лет назад, у них двоих будет завтра, которое, возможно, им удастся построить вместе.

И любовь, у которой теперь появился шанс.

 

*****

 

Финн Хадсон знал толк в поцелуях.  
Вообще-то, он во многих отношениях был неплох, как смогла убедиться Жанин той странной ночью.

Конечно, ей удалось урвать всего несколько поцелуев, ничего больше, прежде чем он пустился в разговоры о некой Рэйчел Берри, после чего у неё появилось желание задушить его подушкой.  
Пометка для себя: напившийся Хадсон становится слишком болтливым по поводу других девушек и совершенно не романтичным по отношению к ней.

Она надеялась, что поскольку Курт не вернулся в комнату для гостей, где она пыталась развлечься с Финном, то хотя бы её босс в полной мере сможет насладиться этой ночью.

Жанин ничего не имела против Джона и о Курте знала только то, что тот же Блейн ей рассказывал. Но этого ей было достаточно, чтобы понять – Блейн не любит Джона и никогда его не полюбит, потому что для него всегда будет существовать только Курт. 

Жанин не придерживалась принципа «клин клином вышибают». Она считала, если любишь кого-то, не сумеешь забыть его, просто переспав с другим. И если состоишь в отношениях, но отвечаешь на ухаживания другого, бессмысленно говорить «Да, но я люблю моего парня». Нет, это не правда. Если думаешь о ком-то ещё, это не любовь.

Жанин допускала, что каждый может ошибиться, но не упорствовать в своих ошибках. Она считала, что всякий может оступиться, но не систематически. И она была твёрдо убеждена, что Блейн продолжал думать о Курте не из чувства вины за то, что случилось, а из-за совершенно другого чувства, что зовётся истинной любовью.

Она надеялась и сама встретить её однажды.  
И ещё она надеялась, что Блейн вскоре признает – эта любовь жива в нём по-прежнему.

И если тем временем ей приходилось идти на сговор с Купером, чтобы подтолкнуть своего босса к принятию правильного решения, или составлять компанию симпатичному парню вроде Финна, чтобы он не отправился на поиски Курта, что ж, она готова была сделать это более чем охотно.  
Пусть даже с помощью дополнительного бокала вина, за которым она совершила вылазку на кухню Блейна в шесть утра.

Впрочем, Жанин была современной девушкой, которая знала, что иногда судьбу нужно как следует подтолкнуть.

 

*****

 

Вот уже около пяти минут он наблюдал за ним спящим на диване.  
Он хотел разбудить его, чтобы уговорить съесть что-нибудь, но, в то же время, не хотел прерывать его сон.  
Однако дилемма Тэда вскоре разрешилась сама, когда Себастиан проснулся, потревоженный шумом снаружи.

– Эй, – окликнул его Тэд, когда он открыл глаза. – Я позвонил Фейт и сказал, что завтра мы придём к ним на ужин. А утром, если тебе будет лучше, мы сможем подыскать подарок для Эрики. 

– У меня есть подарок. Я купил его через неделю после того, как вернулся домой, – сказал Себастиан хрипловатым голосом, приподнимаясь, чтобы сесть.

– Тогда даже лучше. Сможешь отдохнуть подольше. 

– Я уже отдохнул вроде бы, – ответил Смайт, вставая и направляясь к окну, чтобы посмотреть на улицу.

– Всего пару часов. Тебе следует поспать гораздо больше и поесть чего-нибудь. Себастиан, я хотел бы... 

– Что?

– Это наше первое Рождество вместе. Пожалуйста, Себастиан... я не хочу, чтобы оно стало последним. 

Себастиан не ответил, упорно продолжая смотреть в окно.  
Он и сам не хотел, чтобы это Рождество стало последним. Но какой у него был выбор? Во всей этой истории, ему, в действительности, какой выбор был предоставлен? Этим вопросом пока ещё ни Тэд, ни Курт, не удосужились задаться. А ведь только это и имело значение, на самом деле.

– Нет... не делай так, Тэд, – сказал он, когда молчание сделалось для него невыносимым.

– Как так? 

– Как будто от этого решения зависит… всё. Как будто тебе важно, что со мной будет. Ты, ни минуты не колеблясь, ушёл, когда я сказал тебе, что всё кончено. Ты не боролся за меня! – Себастиан развернулся, с гневом глядя на него. – Ты в два счёта нашёл себе с кем трахаться, нашёл, кем заменить меня. И теперь разыгрываешь роль жертвы, будто тебя волнует, что со мной происходит?

– Не делай этого, Себастиан. Даже не пытайся... я знаю, что ты делаешь. Ты хочешь, чтобы я возненавидел тебя, разозлился настолько, чтобы оставить тебя и вернуться в Чикаго. И я не понимаю этого. Ты сам явился ко мне и умолял дать тебе ещё один шанс. Зачем тебе это было нужно, если ты с самого начала собирался сдаться? 

– Боже, Тэд! Я не приговорён умереть завтра же, если не сделаю операцию. Возможно, мне предстоят долгие годы нормальной жизни. Я пришёл к тебе, потому что хотел получить возможность прожить то время, которое мне отпущено, счастливым и в полную силу. Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, что со мной, потому что я прекрасно понимал, что всё сведётся к нытью «Себастиан, ты должен согласиться на операцию, ты должны рискнуть, ты должен то, ты должен это…» А я не хочу! Потому что, если я это сделаю, у меня может не остаться больше времени, которое я мог бы провести с тобой или с Эрикой, или с Куртом и Блейном. Я могу перестать быть самим собой, и с этим я не могу смириться. Понимаешь ты это или нет? 

– Да, понимаю. Проще говоря, ты ещё раз поступил как эгоист. Ты захотел вернуть меня, чтобы прожить счастливо месяц или год. И какое тебе дело, если потом тебе станет настолько плохо, что ничего уже нельзя будет исправить, верно? Ты превратишься в растение или, того хуже, умрёшь, и тебе всё станет безразлично, так? А я? Если я снова тебя потеряю, каково будет мне, по-твоему? Ты никогда не думал об этом, Себастиан? 

– Тэд, я...

– Нет. Естественно, о такой мелочи ты не задумался. Как и всегда, верно? Но сейчас всё иначе. Раньше ты мне ничего не обещал, ты говорил, что любишь Курта и никогда его не бросишь, что это мой выбор, оставаться с тобой, несмотря ни на что. Но на этот раз ты обещал, что будешь со мной, что не отступишься. И теперь ты должен держать своё слово. Ты не можешь струсить. 

Себастиан не ответил на это обвинение. Всё так и было, разумеется. Его намерение было именно таким, и он ни разу не задумался о том, каково будет Тэду после, если что-то пойдёт не так. Он попросту запретил себе думать об этом.

– Ты сказал, что не заинтересован, что не хочешь меня больше. Так что, в любом случае, это не должно быть для тебя проблемой, – сказал он и направился в комнату, с трудом передвигая ноги. Голова всё ещё болела, несмотря на то, что он немного поспал, и его зрение было несколько помутневшим от недостатка сна и стресса, накопившихся за эти два дня. Ему не удавалось держаться прямо, так что шёл он, слегка шатаясь.

Тэд увидел, как его заносит, и в один миг оказался рядом, беря его под руку, невзирая на сопротивление. 

– Тебе опять плохо? – спросил он обеспокоенно.

– Мне просто нужно поспать ещё немного. 

– Хорошо, я уложу тебя в постель. 

– Сам справлюсь и, если только это не непристойное предложение, можешь отвалить. 

– Кто тебе сказал, что это не так? – игриво спросил Тэд, тут же заслужив любопытный взгляд Себастиана.

– Ну конечно. Сейчас, когда я на ногах не стою, можно и поразвратничать со мной, всё правильно. 

– Как по мне, так то, что ты без сил, оставляет мне ещё больше свободы действий. 

– Харвуд, не провоцируй меня. Сегодня я разбит, но завтра могу снова быть львом.

– Очень надеюсь на это, – прошептал Тэд, опуская Себастиана на кровать, до которой они как раз дошли. На это Смайт, однако, не ответил, потому что понял – речь уже не идёт о шутливом подкалывании. 

Не долго думая, Тэд опустился на колени и взял здоровую ногу Себастиана, начиная снимать с него ботинки и носки. Смайт тут же остановил его.

– Что ты делаешь? 

– Помогаю тебе раздеться. Похоже, сам ты сейчас не справишься. 

– Конечно, справлюсь, это нелепо! – И в его глазах промелькнул такой страх, что Тэд невольно спросил себя, что ещё Себастиан боится сказать и показать ему?

– Тогда, скажем так – я хочу сделать это, – сказал он и, ничего больше не добавляя, продолжил стягивать с него обувь и носки. Затем он поднялся, глядя в глаза Себастиана с улыбкой, через которую надеялся передать ему всю свою любовь. Затем одной рукой он легко надавил на его плечо, чтобы заставить лечь, что Себастиан и сделал.

Он доверял ему.  
И Тэд был рад этому.

Осторожно и с капелькой волнения, он взялся обеими руками за пояс его спортивных штанов, начиная затем спускать их вниз, и Себастиан помог ему, слегка приподнявшись.   
Прошли месяцы с тех пор, когда Тэд видел Себастиана голым, и он не ожидал такого. Подняв голову, он увидел перед собой плоть проборождённую рубцами и отметинами, почти вдоль всей правой ноги, которая, должно быть, зацепилась за грузовик, протащивший его за собой много метров.

Не задумываясь о том, что делает, Тэд провёл рукой вдоль одного из этих шрамов. От его прохладного прикосновения Себастиан вздрогнул и схватил его за руку, останавливая.

– Знаю, выглядит жутко. 

– Я считаю тебя красивым. Вся эта боль, все эти страдания, а ты по-прежнему здесь, со мной. И это прекрасно, потому что я могу делать это, – тихо произнёс Тэд, опускаясь на колени и склоняясь над ним, чтобы коснуться нежным поцелуем одного из шрамов. – И это, – продолжил он, целуя, один за другим, все его шрамы.

В какой-то момент он ощутил, как рука Себастиана сжала его ладонь, и испытал странное чувство.  
Он был дома. Там, где и должен был быть.  
И не имели значения ошибки, раны и всё зло, что они причинили друг другу. Тэд был там, где должен был быть, и он находился там ради себя самого, потому что хотел Себастиана.  
И не собирался отпускать его.

С этой мыслью, словно огнем выжженной в сознании, он буквально набросился на желанные губы.  
И Себастиан, не медля ни секунды, принял его в свои объятия, вздыхая в поцелуй, как будто ждал его долго, слишком долго. И Тэд знал, что это так, потому что он испытывал то же самое.

Этот поцелуй отличался от всех их прежних поцелуев.  
Этот был медленный, нежный и полный ласки. Словно оба хотели заново познать вкус друг друга. Это было нечто новое для них. Впервые, казалось, в их распоряжении сколько угодно времени, чтобы насладиться близостью, не спеша и не беспокоясь о том, чтобы прятаться от остального мира.  
И то, что было между ними, не теряло своей ценности из-за этого. Не становилось менее прекрасным оттого, что не являлось больше ни тайным, ни запретным. Напротив... Сейчас это стало правильным. Восхитительным. И безграничным. 

Тэд не мог больше держать это в себе, пока поцелуй становился более грубым, более жадным и горячим, а руки Себастиана проникали под его свитер, царапая и лаская. Рай и ад. Сладость и горечь. С Себастианом всегда было так.

Когда они прервались, чтобы отдышаться, Тэд прислонился головой ко лбу Себастиана и, пристально глядя ему его в глаза, сказал: 

– Теперь тебе действительно нужно поспать.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал ему в ответ Себастиан.

Возможно, он произнёс это впервые или, может, впервые Тэд почувствовал, что эти слова действительно были искренними.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал он поэтому.

Потому что это была правда. Потому что именно это заставило его подняться на борт того самолёта. Из-за этого он, не задумываясь, оставил своего бойфренда, как только Себастиан сказал, что приехал в Чикаго ради него.  
Потому что это было тем, что он ожидал услышать с тех пор, когда в семнадцать лет притворился перед Себастианом слишком пьяным и занялся с ним сексом в Далтоне.  
Потому что это было тем, на что он продолжал надеяться в течение трёх лет их тайной связи. 

И в тишине, нарушаемой только их прерывающимся дыханием, которая последовала за этими признаниями, Себастиан, наконец, сказал Тэду, что у него было.

 

*****

 

Курту казалось, что он никогда ещё не был так счастлив.

Вытянувшись в этой тёплой постели, всё ещё пахнущей ими и сексом, он разглядывал Блейна, мирно спящего в его объятиях, почти весь день. В течение этих часов он не раз задавался вопросом, какой же ад ему пришлось преодолеть в одиночку, и прижимал его к себе чуть крепче, пока день вступал в свои права, а затем снова превращался в вечер.   
Он не хотел больше отпускать его, и уж конечно не после ночи, что они провели вместе. Дело было не только в грандиозном сексе, это было своего рода воссоединением с человеком, связи с которым,на самом деле, никогда и не терял. Они словно заново открыли самих себя и друг друга. И их любовь, чья сила была в состоянии преодолеть всё.

Курт знал, что не ему предстояло принять решение. Не только ему.  
И всё же, он был полон надежд. Он понимал, что у Блейна есть определённые опасения, но после такой ночи, или, вернее, утра, как то, что они провели, нельзя было не дать шанс их вновь обретённой любви. Даже если Блейн ничего не обещал. На самом деле, никому из них двоих это не пришло в голову. Но теперь подобное было бы глупо, а Блейн не был глупцом.  
Они могли разобраться вместе с Джоном и всем остальным. И с Марком, если бы он захотел. Ведь именно это они пообещали друг другу, прежде чем скользнуть в сон после самого прекрасного секса, какой Курт только мог вспомнить.

А пока, может, стоило приготовить что-нибудь поесть, чтобы Блейн восстановил силы для второго раунда, правильно?

С этой мыслью он в счастливом возбуждении поднялся с кровати, ища что-нибудь надеть, чтобы отправиться на кухню. И едва сделав шаг, почувствовал под ступней что-то маленькое и круглое.  
Когда Курт поднял ногу, он увидел, что на полу лежало кольцо. Должно быть, это оно произвело тот негромкий шум, который он слышал накануне вечером. Он наклонился, чтобы взять его в руки, с удивлением отмечая, что кольцо было явно мужское, старинного золота и с небольшим аметистом в центре.

Почему у Блейна было такое кольцо? 

Внезапно слова, которые Блейн сказал ему накануне, «Я не могу сделать этого Джону… он очень важен для меня», приобрели новый смысл. Это кольцо предназначалось Джону? Между ними действительно всё зашло так далеко?

Курт не понимал, и эта неизвестность сводила его с ума.   
Блейн не давал ему никаких обещаний насчёт их будущего, больше того, он вообще не затрагивал эту тему, и сейчас Курт начинал думать, что Андерсон занялся с ним сексом только потому, что он слишком раздразнил его.   
Он знал, что оказывал на Блейна очень сильное влияние в физическом плане, свидетельством тому был весь тот секс, которым они занимались в Нью-Йорке, несмотря на риск, что к Курту в любой момент могли вернуться воспоминания, а для Блейна не было ничего важнее, чем предотвратить это. Но это не гарантировало Хаммелу также права на его любовь и сердце. На самом деле, даже если Блейн не казался безразличным к его провокациям, тем не менее, он ведь оставался с Джоном, так?

Нет, не может быть.

Курт уронил кольцо, торопливо подобрал халат и надел его.

Он хотел бороться за Блейна, да. Но он также пообещал себе, что если Андерсон будет счастлив с другим, он отпустит его, потому что он ему это должен.

Сейчас, однако, он хотел только выбраться оттуда, прежде чем Блейн проснётся, и у него возникнет неуправляемое желание наброситься на него с кулаками.

 

****

 

Со временем Тэд выучил один урок.  
Иногда жизнь ставит тебя перед выбором, к которому ты не готов. И всё же, ты понимаешь, что не можешь просто его игнорировать, что должен сделать свой ход, несмотря на весь риск.

Поэтому, когда он убедился, что Себастиан заснул, Тэд осторожно встал с постели и направился в гостиную.  
Они успели поговорить о многом и были близки как никогда раньше. Просто разговаривая и глядя друг другу в глаза. Себастиан был слишком утомлён, чтобы заниматься чем-то ещё.  
И тем не менее, их вновь обретённая связь казалась почти осязаемой.

Если был какой-то вывод, который Тэд сделал изо всей этой истории, так это что нельзя хранить секреты, которые в состоянии изменять жизни или уничтожать людей. И он не мог позволять себе недооценивать инстинктивную склонность Себастиана вредить себе самому. Или переоценивать собственное влияние на него.

Любовь жила в каждом из них, бессмысленно было продолжать отрицать это.  
Но иногда её недостаточно.

Поэтому он взял телефон и набрал номер, который в эти последние два месяца успел выучить наизусть. И замер в ожидании ответа.  
И когда Курт произнёс «Слушаю», Тэд впервые нарушил обещание, данное Себастиану.

И всё же не смог почувствовать себя виноватым.

 

*****

 

Рука, что ищет другую руку, но находит только холод.  
Глаза, что открываются, готовые окунуться в зеркало других глаза, но встречают лишь пустоту вокруг.

Сколько раз ему случалось проснуться, чувствуя этот страх и пустоту внутри за прошедшие годы? Или за месяцы, проведенные в Нью-Йорке? Блейн потерял счёт. Он знал лишь, что никогда больше не хотел бы испытать это ощущение. И однако, вот оно снова застало его врасплох после ночи страсти и любви с Куртом.

Куда он, чёрт возьми, делся теперь?  
Блейн устал гоняться за ним, пусть даже всего лишь до кухни.

Что, впрочем, оказалось бесполезно, поскольку Курта и там не оказалось. Как и ни в какой другой комнате дома.  
Легкое покашливание заставило Блейна повернуться влево, где Жанин весело разглядывала его с определённым любопытством. Только тогда Блейн понял, что встал с постели и отправился бродить по дому совершенно голым. Спеша выяснить, где Курт, он напрочь забыл, что там были ещё и Жанин с Финном.

– Ну, и тебя с Рождеством, босс. А ты слишком щедр в этом году с подарками. Золотого браслета на ножку мне бы хватило, знаешь ли! – заметила Жанин ехидно.

Медленно, слишком медленно, по его мнению, Блейн прикрыл обеими руками так называемые семейные драгоценности. 

– Извини, – прошептал он затем.

– За что? Отличное зрелище для начала нового дня, Андерсон! 

– Ты не могла бы кинуть мне одеяло с дивана, пожалуйста? 

– Зачем? Тебе холодно? Судя по тому, что мне удалось увидеть, непохоже. 

– ЖАНИН! 

– Ладно, ладно! Вот, держи! – усмехнулась девушка и, дразня, протянула ему одеяло а не бросила, как он просил, чтобы Блейну пришлось поднять, по крайней мере, одну руку, чтобы взять его. Чего он, естественно, не намеревался делать. Тогда Жанин сдалась и сама принесла ему покрывало, не отказав себе, однако, в удовольствии быстро обойти его сзади и ущипнуть за ягодицу.

– ЖАНИН! – взорвался он снова, подскочив от неожиданности.

– Слишком много добротного материала, босс, бедной девушке никак не устоять! 

– Где Финн и Курт? – спросил Блейн, решив игнорировать маниакальный настрой своей подчинённой. Ему давно было не привыкать.

– Они ушли пару часов назад. 

– По такой погоде? – спросил Блейн, хотя на самом деле его интересовало совсем другое.

– Курт был настроен очень решительно. Он практически силком утащил бедного Финна. Ах, он сказал мне, поблагодарить тебя за гостеприимство и за ужин. И, полагаю, за «после ужина» тоже. 

– И всё? – спросил Блейн, пропустив мимо ушей намёк девушки.

– Нет! Он сказал мне, передать тебе, чтобы ты позвонил ему, как только проснёшься. И ещё он сказал передать тебе, что ты мудак. Ну не совсем… так прямо он не сказал, но по тону, которым он говорил о тебе, я сделала такой вывод. Что ты натворил? Выстрел вхолостую? 

– Выстрел вхол... нет! Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. И знать не хочу! – поспешил добавить он, когда понял, что девушка всерьёз собирается пуститься в объяснения.

– Ой, да ладно, Блейн, я слышала вас вчера! Вы там такой бардак устроили... ладно, нет, не такой уж и бардак, и, может, я немножко подслушивала у двери, но, короче... Вы не на шутку разошлись вчера! Почему он сегодня утром, казался таким сердитым? 

– Понятия не имею. И после того, что ты сказала, начинаю уже волноваться. 

– Послушай, Блейн, мне он показался рассерженным, – продолжила Жанин, протягивая ему кофе, в то время как он садился за стол. – Я имею в виду, по-настоящему взбешённым. Но ещё и печальным. Разбитым. Я не стала вдаваться в расспросы, потому что момент не казался мне подходящим. Но подумай, Блейн. Вы уже потеряли друг друга дважды, по причине того, что не говорили. Не повторяй ту же ошибку. 

Это была правда, Блейн знал это.  
Убегать, как сделал Курт тем утром, было совсем на него не похоже. Не после того, что он сказал прошедшей ночью. Он никогда бы так не поступил. Не Курт. Значит, должно было что-то случиться.  
Поэтому он поспешно встал и вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы позвонить Курту.

Один гудок.   
Затем ещё один.  
И ещё.  
Тревога убивала Блейна.

И вот, щелчок соединения, и сам того не осознавая, Блейн возобновил дыхание. 

По крайней мере, пока не услышал: 

– Блейн, приятель, это ты? – Это был не Курт, а Финн.

– Что случилось, Финн? – спросил он.

– Не знаю, он не хочет говорить. Но только и делает что плачет, с тех пор как мы вышли от тебя. И к тому же, после были два звонка, от Тэда и Сантаны, один хуже другого. Похоже... я так понял, что у Себастиана дела хуже, чем мы думали, и, я не знаю точно, кто именно, но кто-то там умер. Ты можешь... мог бы ты приехать сюда поскорее, пожалуйста? Он собирает чемоданы и говорит, что мы должны срочно вернуться в Нью-Йорк… плевать ему на снег, говорит, что мы можем отправиться самолётом и оставить мою машину здесь. Я не понимаю всей этой спешки, и он меня здорово беспокоит.

– Лечу к вам пулей! – сказал Блейн, начавший между делом одеваться, зажав телефон между плечом и ухом.

– Отлично. Давай скорей. Он хочет выехать сразу же, как только будут готовы чемоданы, и не знаю, смогу ли я задержать его подольше. 

– Не волнуйся, я одной ногой уже там. 

И он действительно собирался это сделать. Лететь к Курту.   
Он оделся ровно за пять минут и бросился к двери, не слушая, что Жанин кричала ему вслед. В прихожей он застрял, потому что никак не мог найти ключи от своего мотоцикла, но потом вспомнил, что на улице снега по колено. Ох, да к чёрту всё, он поймал бы такси. Блейн уже открыл дверь…

Но тут он услышал «Привет».

Медленно развернувшись, он увидел на диване рядом с Жанин Джона. Он не слышал звонка, возможно, просто потому, что тот воспользовался ключом. Тем, который он сам дал ему. Когда они начали жить вместе, как пара.

– Джон... что... что ты здесь делаешь? Разве тебе не нужно быть в Нью-Йорке для съёмок шоу? 

– Я возвращаюсь обратно следующим рейсом. Хорошо, что снег не оказался проблемой. У меня всего два часа, но я должен был увидеться с тобой. Я... Блейн, нам нужно поговорить. 

И да, им действительно нужно было это сделать. Но не в этот момент. Не сейчас, когда он вновь рисковал потерять Курта, даже не зная, почему. И всё же, если Джон сел в самолёт и примчался сюда, несмотря на всю его загруженность в Нью-Йорке, значит, то, что он собирался сказать, должно было быть чем-то важным.

Так что, теперь перед Блейном стоял очередной выбор.   
Бежать к Курту, как он и обещал. Или остаться и разобраться с Джоном, раз и навсегда.

– У меня был секс с другим, Блейн, – выпалил вдруг Джон.

И всё изменилось.   
Потому что, если это не было криком о помощи, отчаянной попыткой привлечь внимание, Блейн не знал, что ещё думать.

Жанин, услышав эти слова, вскинула голову и, бормоча что-то о неотложных делах, метнулась в комнату Блейна, вероятно, чтобы оставить их наедине. Впрочем, она тут же вышла оттуда, нервно бросив: «Это не выход, пардон. Короче, пока», – и затем окончательно покинула квартиру, на этот раз выйдя через нужную дверь.

Блейн, тем временем, не отрываясь, смотрел в глаза Джону.  
И странным был ответный взгляд  
Только в тот момент Андерсон сумел уловить всю скрытую в нём печаль.  
«Что же я сделал с тобой, Джон?» – спросил он себя тогда.

Хотя, на самом деле... он знал. Чтобы снова, наконец-то, быть счастливым, он, очевидно, вытянул счастье из кто-то, кто не заслуживал быть использованным таким образом. Следовательно, теперь было его долгом оставаться там и выслушать его.  
Но Курт... он бежал. Блейн не знал, от чего, и не знал, от него ли. Но он это делал.

«Я никогда не скажу тебе “прощай”», – сказал ему Курт накануне вечером.  
«Я никогда тебе этого не позволю», – ответил он.

И тем не менее, вот они... снова в отправной точке.  
Что Блейн должен был делать?  
Следовать зову сердца или долгу?

Впрочем, это был бесполезный вопрос. Пока будешь думать только о других, всегда будешь оставаться последним, сказал ему кто-то. И ещё раз у Блейна было впечатление, что Курт, сознавая это или нет, сделал выбор и за него тоже.

И под вопросом оставался только один момент.  
Позволит ли он ему сделать это, на сей раз?

 

****

 

Потерянным. Вот, как чувствовал себя Джон в тот момент.

Он знал, почему оказался там, вместо того, чтобы репетировать с группой для мини-концерта в тот вечер в Нью-Йорке. Он знал, даже слишком хорошо, почему в ту ночь на вечеринке, повёлся на ухаживания того поклонника и переспал с ним. Он также знал, почему немедленно во всём признался Блейну.  
Чего он не знал, так это как отреагирует Блейн. Было ли Джону ещё за что бороться, или этот Курт уже забрал всё. Потому что, да, в конце концов, он понял, кем являлся Курт для Блейна.

Может, ему понадобилось для этого слишком много времени, ведь всё было так ясно и очевидно.  
Должно быть, он был глуп и слеп, чтобы не увидеть этого сразу. 

Но он верил в правдивость своих чувств, и если у него будет возможность, на этот раз он сделает всё, чтобы доказать это Блейну. Он не сдастся.

Когда он услышал звук отворившейся и тут же снова закрывшейся двери, он поднял голову, всё ещё надеясь, что не опоздал, что не совершил действительно непростительную ошибку, что оставалось ещё что-то, над чем можно работать и за что бороться.


	29. Я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе.

Шаг и ещё один.

Не так уж и много нужно было, чтобы Блейн оказался за дверью, на пути к Курту, чтобы не позволить ему уйти снова. Он уже открыл дверь. Нашёл в себе силы проигнорировать крик Джона о помощи.  
На несколько секунд, по крайней мере.

Но Блейн знал, что его новая жизнь не может начаться так. Не ценой боли другого человека, так схожего с ним и так много сделавшего для него. Джон принял и любил его, когда Блейн был лишь оболочкой себя прежнего, опустошённым и разбитым. Ничего не прося взамен, он пытался исцелить его раны, хоть и не знал их причины. Джон остался рядом, ожидая, когда он будет готов, чтобы принять его любовь, и никогда не просил любви в ответ.  
И Блейн знал, что так и не дал ему её. Он пытался. Надеялся. Но так и не сумел. Не на все сто, по крайней мере.

Поэтому сейчас настал момент, ему следовало выбирать, и он должен был сделать это немедленно: мчаться к Курту или остаться рядом с Джоном. 

И неважно, если Джон изменил ему. Прошедшей ночью он и сам сделал практически то же с Куртом, но, в отличие от Джона, не испытывал ни малейшей вины за это. Вообще-то, он даже и не задумался о том, как бы отреагировал Джон, узнай он об этом, Блейн лишь был счастлив снова оказался в объятиях Курта, и на этот раз по-настоящему, а не в качестве временной замены. Джон же сел на самолёт и прилетел в Чикаго, чтобы признаться. Несмотря на снегопад и вероятность того, что не сможет вовремя вернуться в Нью-Йорк, чтобы не нарушить условия контракта. Он рисковал своей карьерой, но, не колеблясь, поставил на карту всё, ради Блейна.  
Ради того, кто, в конечном счёте, никогда ничего ему и не обещал. И даже не говорил, что любит.

И сейчас настало время, чтобы Блейн тоже сделал что-то ради Джона и, прежде всего, ради самого себя. Возможно, впервые во всей этой истории.  
Поэтому он запер дверь и решил остаться, чтобы поговорить с Джоном.

 

*****

 

Курт был разбит, по тысяче разных причин, которые не в состоянии был даже перечислить.

Блейн.  
Кольцо.  
Себастиан.  
И миссис Бингли.

В его голове смятение перемешивалось с болью, а боль со смятением. И ничто не могло обрести форму и смысл. Он продолжал носиться из ванной в спальню, укладывая их с Финном вещи в сумки, чтобы уехать как можно скорее.

Он не хотел улетать, но приходилось.  
Ему хотелось остаться и бороться за Блейна, но он должен был вернуться домой, чтобы надрать задницу Себастиану. И оплакать Люси.  
И теперь он даже не знал, было ли в действительности что-то, за что сражаться? Не после того, как он увидел кольцо. Возможно, это только воспоминания о прежней жизни, давно прошедшей, но стоило ли бороться за воспоминания?  
Курт готов был ответить «Да, тысячу раз, да!»   
Но чувствовал ли Блейн то же?

Его телефон снова зазвонил, как раз в тот момент, когда он задавал себе этот вопрос в тысячный раз только за это утро. С тех пор как он вышел из дома Блейна, буквально волоком таща а собой сонного брата, эти звонки не прекращались.  
И до сих пор приносили одни лишь ужасные новости. Курт начал ненавидеть мелодию звонка своего мобильника и был благодарен Финну, когда тот ответил за него. Кто бы это ни был, Курт не сумел бы сейчас выдавить даже «Привет». Его брат предпочёл оставить свой автомобиль на парковке отеля, а не в аэропорту, и такси, которое должно было доставить их туда, ещё не появилось, но он уже забронировал авиабилеты и оплатил счёт.

Он готов был заниматься чем угодно, лишь бы не думать снова и снова об этом кольце и его значении. Или о том, что было с Себастианом. И о том, что Люси...  
НЕТ!

– Это он. Сказал, что должен поговорить с тобой во что бы то ни стало, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Финн, будто опасаясь, что брат в гневе запустит в него чемоданом. 

Ни к чему было уточнять, кого именно Финн имел в виду под этим «он». Курт и так прекрасно понял. И, откровенно говоря, не знал, готов ли выслушать что-то ещё и от Блейна в этот, такой мрачный, день, но, несмотря на это, он взял телефон, надеясь в глубине души, что это не то, чего он боялся. Но только потому, что в тот момент для него это было бы слишком. Он обещал сам себе, что будет за него бороться и намеревался сделать это. Что бы Блейн сейчас ни сказал, он бы ни за что не отступился. Курт хотел видеть его счастливым, это правда. Но он хотел также, чтобы он был счастлив с ним.

– Да, – слабо произнёс он в трубку, чувствуя, что сердце готово вырваться у него из груди.

– Курт, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. – Голос Блейна долетел до него, твёрдый и решительный, и загадочным образом в одно мгновение сумел успокоить его, несмотря на трудный момент и на страх, который он испытывал. – Тебе ничего не нужно говорить, ничего не нужно делать, просто послушай. Я не знаю, почему ты так внезапно сбежал из моего дома сегодня утром, но, что бы там ни было, мы должны поговорить об этом. Курт, ты слышишь меня? Мы не можем продолжать бросаться друг на друга при первой возможности, целоваться тайком, любить, словно завтра никогда не наступит, а потом не находить возможности просто поговорить. Я должен сделать здесь кое-что, что-то важное, и я не могу приехать к тебе сейчас, как надеялся. И я понимаю, почему ты должен возвращаться домой немедленно, не ожидая меня. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я приеду к тебе, Курт. Слышишь? Я приеду, и тогда нам придётся поговорить. И нам придется принять решения и следовать им, какими бы они ни были. Мы не можем продолжать жить, полагая, что наше прошлое обязывает нас любить друг друга и сейчас, или снова и снова сбегать друг от друга только чтобы сделать счастливыми других людей. Теперь наш черёд. Поэтому я приеду, Курт, и мы обо всём поговорим. Хорошо? 

О чём, Блейн? Хотел бы спросить Курт. О твоём выборе? О том кольце? Об окончательном «прощай», которое, возможно, ты собираешься сказать мне?  
Но он не спросил ни о чём. Сейчас было не время для этого. Ему было не справиться с этим в тот момент.

– Курт... – простонал в трубку Блейн, ожидавший от него хоть чего-то, какого-то знака, слова, крика.

Курт закрыл глаза и постарался собрать всю свою силу в кулак. За последние два месяца ему часто приходилось искать её внутри себя, и, если только его внутренний запас сил не являлся неограниченным, рано или поздно должен был случиться срыв, он знал.  
Но не теперь, сейчас было не время и для этого тоже.

Блейн просил его подождать. И это Курт мог сделать. Чтобы получить свой шанс с ним, да, он мог. В конце концов, Блейн делал это в течение почти восьми лет, в полнейшем неведении и без единого слова с его стороны. Он мог подождать пару дней или даже неделю или месяц, или столько времени, сколько Блейну понадобится, чтобы разобраться с тем, с чем ему нужно разобраться, но сознавая, что Блейн однажды вернётся, чтобы сказать ему «прощай» или «я люблю тебя». Тут была огромная разница, и да, конечно, Курт мог подождать.

– Надеюсь, Андерсон, – сумел, наконец, сказать он голосом надтреснутым от подступивших слёз. – А иначе я сам за тобой приду, когда ты меньше всего ожидаешь, я приду за тобой. Я никогда не скажу тебе «прощай», ты слышишь, Блейн? Никогда больше. Это моё новое обещание. 

Курт не стал дожидаться его ответа и передал телефон Финну прежде чем вернуться к проверке всех ящиков в номере, чтобы убедиться, что ничего там не оставил. Но теперь он выглядел более спокойным, даже Финн это заметил.

– Эй, Блейн, – сказал Хадсон, поднеся мобильник к уху, – у нас самолёт через час. Я оставлю ключи от моей машины внизу на стойке регистрации и дам им твоё имя. Тебе придётся пригнать её мне, ясно? Я очень дорожу своей тачкой. Ты меня понял? 

И Блейн понял, да.  
Финн мог заплатить кому-нибудь, чтобы ему перегнали автомобиль. Мог отправить Курта самолётом, а сам вернуться на своей Impala. Но он не хотел оставлять Курта одного и, главным образом, он поручал ему свою машину, потому что хотел быть уверенным, что Блейн вернётся в Нью-Йорк. Ради Курта.

– Ты хороший брат, Финн, – сказал Андерсон, а затем повесил трубку.

– Ну... стараюсь как могу, – прошептал Финн в пустое пространство, поскольку Курт уже начал перетаскивать чемоданы к лифту.

Он сильно надеялся, что его стараний окажется достаточно.  
Но даже если и нет, на этот раз Финн собирался быть рядом с Куртом, что бы ни случилось.

 

*****

 

Блейн остался.

Джон не мог думать ни о чём другом.  
Блейн остался ради него.  
И хотя, подняв взгляд, он не увидел на его лице ни боли, ни любви, ни чего-либо похожего, а только твёрдую решимость, Джон ещё надеялся.

И это было здорово, потому что он был уже уверен, что такой возможности ему больше не представится. Но теперь он мог надеяться. Ожидая его, там на диване, он мог еще надеяться.

Блейн мало что сказал ему после сброшенной бомбы об измене, это правда. Только «Хорошо, Джон. Поговорим. Но сначала я должен позвонить кое-кому. Извини», исчезнув затем в своей комнате.  
Тем не менее, он надеялся.

Что-то было между ним и Блейном. Может, не то, что называют «истинной любовью», но что-то было, и поэтому Джону было так больно.  
Потому что, в определённом смысле, он понимал сейчас, что потерял его ещё до того, как обрёл на самом деле. И он не считал справедливым, что ему так и не было никогда дано реального шанса. Потому что он мог сделать Блейна действительно счастливым, он знал.  
И сейчас он был там, чтобы просить о шансе. О настоящем.

Неважно, что Блейн сделал, или что сделал он.  
Парень, с которым он переспал накануне вечером, ничего не значил. Это был всего лишь поклонник, и он заставил его почувствовать себя по-настоящему особенным, в то время как Блейн, казалось, даже не скучал по нему ни капли. И это ранило Джона. Так сильно, что он напился и затем оказался в постели с этим типом. Секс оказался совсем неплох, честно говоря, дикий и разнузданный, каким может быть только пьяный секс ради секса. Который ничего не значит. Который забываешь, как только всё закончилось. Который теряет свою ценность уже в процессе. Но который иногда помогает понять, что чего-то тебе не хватает и что не так ты сможешь вернуть это что-то.

И Джону не хватало Блейна.  
Поэтому он сел на первый самолет, чтобы вернуться в Чикаго, практически, едва успев одеться. Слова Блейна продолжали звучать в его ушах.

 _«Мы должны поговорить. Мы должны поговорить. Мы должны поговорить»._

Он боялся, что догадывается, о чём шла речь, и Джон готов был к борьбе. Он не желал смириться с тем, чтобы потерять любую возможность из-за такой глупости, как пустой пьяный трах с фанатом из-за безразличия своего парня.

Он мог и не говорить ничего Блейну. Он был уверен, что тот никогда не узнал бы об этом. Но Джон хотел, чтобы Блейн знал, поскольку хотел, чтобы тому было понятно, что ему многого не хватает в этих отношениях. И если они продолжатся, он хотел, чтобы было ясно, им есть над чем работать, и он не намерен прятаться от ответственности, да, но хотел также, чтобы Блейн осознал, что ему от него нужно больше. Гораздо больше, чем то, что он делал до сих пор.

Потому что он хотел Блейна и только его. Но он хотел также чувствовать, что с ним считаются, он не хотел больше бояться и, прежде всего, хотел, чтобы Блейн действительно стал частью его жизнь на этот раз.   
Чтобы они были Джон и Блейн. Не Джон, сам по себе. И затем Блейн.

В этом он был уверен.  
Но как только он увидел Блейна, входящего в комнату, от его уверенности не осталось и следа. Но когда влюблённые опирались на рассудок?

– Это он, да? Ты влюблён в Хаммела? – было первое, что спросил Джон, когда Блейн подошёл ближе, хоть и обещал себе, что не коснётся этой темы, что станет говорить только о них двоих и об их истории.

Он увидел, как Блейн резко остановился, до крайности поражённый этим вопросом. Но очень быстро выражение его лица изменилось, и Джон увидел жалость и печаль в этих глазах неуловимого оттенка, которые сводили его с ума вот уже больше двух лет. С того самого момента, когда он вошёл в кабинет этого молодого продюсера, чтобы подписать контракт.

– Да, это Курт, это всегда был Курт. Прости, Джон, я пытался. Правда. Но... я принадлежу Курту, так всегда было и так всегда будет. 

– Конечно. А кем же тогда был я? Тем, с кем трахаться, чтобы скоротать время, в ожидании, когда Курт будет готов вернуться к тебе? 

– Нет, нет, Джон, это неправда, – пылко возразил Блейн, садясь рядом с ним и беря его холодные ладони в свои. – Ты не был для меня только этим. Ты был для меня очень важен. И ты помог мне понять многие вещи о себе самом. 

– И что, например? Что ты не можешь жить без него? – в отчаянии крикнул ему в лицо Джон, поднимаясь с дивана, чтобы освободиться от хватки его рук. Затем он продолжил: – Знаешь, те диснеевские фильмы, которые ты любил смотреть по вечерам в субботу? Я их не переношу. Но они нравились тебе, и мне было этого достаточно. Я говорил себе, если что-то делает тебя счастливым и стирает с твоего лица, даже ненадолго, эту вечную печаль, оно стоит того. Быть всегда пассивом, когда мы занимаемся сексом? Да, именно сексом, любовью мы с тобой никогда не занимались, так ведь, Блейн? Это не по мне, быть всегда и только снизу, но ты не шёл на это. По крайней мере, не со мной, ты недостаточно доверяешь мне, но, лишь бы быть с тобой, я уступил тебе и в этом. Мне всё равно было хорошо с тобой. «Stormy»? Ненавижу эту песню до глубины души, но я записал её, потому что понял, что она для тебя очень много значит, и только теперь я понимаю, что это, вероятно, потому, что написал ты её для Курта. Я аннулировал себя ради тебя, Блейн! Это я разглядел тебя за стеной твоей боли и ждал, а затем пришёл к тебе; и это я делал всё, чтобы заставить тебя выбраться из тьмы; я знаю, чего ты стоишь, и это я был рядом, делая всё для тебя! Но ты всё равно хочешь его. Всегда его. А что, блять, он сделал для тебя, а? Что? Вычеркнул тебя из памяти и трахался с твоим лучшим другом? Да, я и об этом знаю, хоть ты мне никогда не говорил, – сказал Джон, заметив ошарашенный взгляд Блейна. – Потому что, в отличие от тебя, я захотел выяснить, что делало тебя таким печальным и уязвимым. Пьяный Джефф чертовски разговорчив... Только я не сообразил, что тот парень – это Курт. Даже если начал догадываться об этом в тот самый момент, когда застал его здесь с тобой.

– Джон, мне... 

– НЕТ! Если ты сейчас скажешь, что тебе жаль, клянусь, я ударю тебя, Блейн! О чём ты сожалеешь? О том, что использовал меня? Что обманывал? Лгал? О чём именно ты сожалеешь? 

Это не было правдой.  
Блейн не сделал ничего из этого. Не намеренно, во всяком случае. Но только сейчас он понял по-настоящему, что для Джона всё было именно так.  
Поэтому он сказал: 

– Я сожалею обо всём этом. 

Потому что он прекрасно знал, каково это, чувствовать себя так. И никогда бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то испытал это из-за него.

– Будь честен со мной хоть раз, Блейн. У меня никогда и не было настоящего шанса с тобой? 

– Да, Джон, да, конечно, был. Ты... ты подходил мне. Но, как сказала мне однажды одна мудрая дама, не мы выбираем любовь. Это любовь выбирает нас, – сказал Блейн, и в его памяти отчётливо всплыл голос и светлая улыбка миссис Бингли. – Я не понял тогда, что она имела в виду, но теперь знаю... Отчасти, и благодаря тебе, хотя понимаю, что тебе не хочется этого слышать. Несмотря на всё, что с нами случилось, и, несмотря на то, что нам обоим пришлось выстрадать, я по-прежнему принадлежу Курту, а он мне, и так будет всегда. И я хочу дать нам шанс, я должен был сделать это сразу, оставшись в Нью-Йорке, чтобы бороться за него. И это единственное, о чём я сожалею. И мне жаль, что вместо этого я позволил себе иллюзию о нас с тобой, в надежде, что что-то изменится. 

– Нет, нет... всё может измениться, Блейн. Выслушай меня. Всё может измениться и стать другим, у нас всё получится, если только мы оба постараемся, – прошептал Джон, опустился на колени и, положив руки на ноги Блейна, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, сначала лишь легко коснувшись губ, а затем попытавшись углубить поцелуй.

Но Блейн этого не позволил. У него разрывалось сердце, но он больше никогда не стал бы играть с чувствами другого, чтобы узнать, сумеет ли забыть Курта.  
Он уже проходил это и прекрасно знал исход.

Всегда побеждало то, что связывало их с Куртом.

Джон попытался ещё немного, а потом просто отстранился и опустил голову, расплакавшись. 

– Всё кончено, всё кончено… – повторял он сквозь слезы.

Блейн ничего не сказал, а лишь прижал его к себе, чтобы позволить выплакаться, в ожидании, что вернётся гнев. Тогда, возможно, придёт черёд обид и оскорблений, но Блейн готов был принять их безропотно. Он знал, что заслужил их.  
А после они оба будут свободны, действительно свободны, от этой агонии. Свободны признать правду. 

Всё было кончено, да.  
Но, на самом деле, ничего никогда и не начиналось.

*****

 

Сказать, что Эрика обожала куклу, которую Бас подарил ей, было бы преуменьшением.

С момента, когда они с Тэдом заехали в отель за ней и Фейт, чтобы повести их в ресторан, девочка ни на мгновение не выпустила её из рук и уже решила, какое имя ей дать.  
Мадлен, имя мамы Бастиана, с которой он вскоре собирался познакомить дочь. Когда Фейт спросила, уверен ли Себастиан, что стоит это делать, он просто ответил, что хочет быть уверен в том, что кто-то из его семьи позаботится о дочери в случае, если с ним что-нибудь случится. И из Мадлен получится хорошая бабушка, как только она смирится с фактом, что и правда настолько стара, чтобы быть бабушкой, разумеется. 

Та авария на мотоцикле, по крайней мере, научила его тому, что ничего в жизни не стоит принимать как должное. И, несмотря на то, что Блейн прекрасно позаботился об Эрике, Себастиан не собирался и дальше взваливать на его плечи все свои проблемы. Не из-за этого он дорожил его дружбой. В любом случае, Андерсон и так уже сделал для него столько, что хватило бы, как минимум, на две жизни.

Эрика была в порядке. За месяцы отсутствия Себастиана она здорово подросла и чувствовала себя хорошо. Благодаря Блейну.

Теперь Себастиан должен был выполнить свою часть и признать, что и он не является неуязвимым. В его случае это был уже огромный шаг вперёд.

Обед проходил довольно спокойно. Эрика не могла усидеть на месте, то забираясь на колени отца, то слезая снова, и как бы это ни утомляло Себастиана, он был рад. Даже если Тэд выглядел заметно расстроенным. С момента, когда Смайт рассказал ему о своей проблеме, он был словно не в себе.

Когда Себастиан проснулся тем утром, Тэда рядом с ним не оказалось, он сидел на диване в гостиной. Себастиан подошёл, чтобы поцеловать его, но тот оглушил его новостью, сказав, что приходила Сантана, чтобы сообщить, что миссис Бингли умерла этой ночью. И тогда Бас потерял сознание. Да, прямо как самая что ни на есть кисейная барышня. Когда он пришёл в чувства, Тэд попытался убедить его отменить всё и отвезти его в больницу, но Себастиан отказался наотрез, заявив, что такие обмороки в его состоянии вполне в порядке вещей и, кроме того, накануне вечером он не поужинал.

Конечно, он был огорчён из-за миссис Бингли, но ему во что бы то ни стало необходимо было увидеть свою дочь. Потому что, даже если Тэд не желал об этом слышать, это действительно могло оказаться его последним Рождеством с ней, и он не хотел пропустить его ни за что на свете. Даже из-за смерти женщины, которая обращалась с ним как с родным сыном. И помогала несчётное число раз. И выручала из беды, часто самыми причудливыми способами.  
Нет, Бас не мог поддаться этой боли, не сейчас. И он не допустил бы этого. Замыкаться в себе, держать всё лишнее на расстоянии, этому он неплохо научился со временем.

Таким образом, он оделся, заставил Тэда влезть в один из своих старых костюмов, который был тому великоват, но всё равно красил его несказанно, и выволок его на улицу.  
Он знал, что спокойствие не продлиться долго.  
Тэд и глазом не моргнул, когда Эрика спросила, может ли он быть её вторым дядей, как дядя Бас, и Фейт сделалась крайне молчаливой с момента, когда Смайт вернулся за стол после того как сводил Эрику помыть руки. Из чего можно было сделать вывод, что Тэд всё ей рассказал, хоть и обещал не делать этого.  
И Себастиан не мог даже рассердиться на него. Может быть, в какой-то мере он даже на это надеялся.

Но всё было тихо до их возвращения в отель, когда Эрику уложили спать. Тогда Фейт оставила её с Тэдом и утащила Себастиана за собой в холл отеля.  
То, что Фейт ему сказала, было как раз тем, что Бас ожидал от неё услышать. Правильные слова, но не те, которые ему действительно были нужны.

– Ты должен подумать об Эрике, Бас. Она любит тебя. Она обожает тебя. Даже не зная, что ты её отец, она как будто чует это. За эти девять месяцев, пока ты был в коме, ты не представляешь, сколько раз она спрашивала, где ты и почему не приходишь больше навестить её. Она думала, что сделала что-то не так, и страдала из-за этого. Я не хочу больше видеть её такой, Бас. Ты должен бороться ради неё. 

Она была права. Всё сказанное ей было правильно, разумеется, и Себастиан знал это.  
Но и она не сделала единственного, что следовало. Не спросила о причине решения Себастиана.  
Так что, он пообещал подумать, и в такси по дороге домой между ним и Тэдом царило молчание.

Он вспоминал волосы Эрики, так похожие на его собственные, и сказку, которую рассказал ей перед сном. Вспоминал, как, моя руки в ресторане, она сказала, что по ее мнению, ему следует получше ухаживать за дядей Тэдом, потому что он кажется ей слишком печальным и, возможно, это потому, что он тоже хочет подарок от дяди Бастиана.  
Приятные воспоминания, одним словом.  
Те, которые составят ему компанию, когда он ляжет в кровать, чтобы немного отдохнуть.

Но увы, его мучения ещё не закончились, потому что, открыв дверь своей квартиры, он увидел, что его ждёт продолжение.  
Там был Курт.

 

– Как ты вошёл? – было первым, что спросил Бастиан, когда достаточно пришёл в себя от шока.

– Открыл своим ключом. Я так и не вернул его тебе. 

– Что ж, теперь можешь это сделать. Или предпочитаешь сперва влепить мне ещё одну пощечину? – зло спросил Себастиан, выбрав тактику нападения.

– Нет, но я хочу знать, собираешься ли ты оперировать внутричерепную гематому, которая давит на твой мозг. 

–Да какого ж, блять, хрена, Тэд?! – взбеленился Себастиан, поворачиваясь к Харвуду. – Ты что, сделал объявление в утренней газете? 

Он был разочарован. Ужасно. Он доверился Тэду в надежде, что это останется чем-то, что разделят только они двое, а теперь выяснялось, что зря.   
Кому ещё Тэд успел разболтать? Блейну? Сантане? Его матери? Следовало ожидать визита от всех соседей?

– Нет, я... – попытался оправдаться Тэд, действительно расстроенный тем, что Себастиану придётся выслушать увещевания Курта сразу после душеспасительной беседы с Фейт, когда было очевидно, как он устал и нуждается в отдыхе. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что есть люди, которые дорожат тобой. Воспринимай их как стимул, чтобы понять, что... ты должен бороться. 

– Стимул? – вновь спросил Себастиан. Прошедшей ночью Тэд лишь слушал. Он не пытался ничего навязать Себастиану, хотя много чего хотел бы сказать. Следуя совету миссис Бингли, он только слушал и старался быть поддержкой для него. Ничего больше. – Тебе не приходило в голову, Тэд, что если ты не сумел убедить меня сделать что-то, то уж точно это не выйдет у Фейт или Курта? 

И что Себастиан хотел сказать этим? Что Тэд значил для него больше, чем все остальные? Даже больше, чем он сам? Нет, так не пойдёт! Это звучало весьма романтично, и, безусловно, приятно было слышать подобные вещи, но не в этой ситуации, когда он должен был бороться, и ради самого себя, прежде всего.  
Тэд мог быть его дополнительным стимулом. Но истинным мотивом должен был быть сам Себастиан.

– Себастиан, какая же ты скотина, – сказал вдруг Курт, привлекая на себя внимание Тэда и Себастиана.

– О, господи, разве мы не обсудили уже этот вопрос в Чикаго? Я скотина, а ты вечно суёшь нос не в своё дело. Это мы уже установили. Я плохой, а вы, бедные обманутые жертвы, правильно, Курт? 

– Нет, не смей сейчас затрагивать эту тему. За тобой должок, Бас. Ты лгал мне. Ты всё помнил, когда очнулся. И про меня, и про Блейна, и про Тэда. Но ты продолжал мне лгать, чтобы удержать меня обманом. В точности так же, как делал и раньше, на протяжении пяти лет.

– Ну и что? Мы и об этом уже говорили, и я уже признал свою вину, мне кажется. Чего ты хочешь от меня, Курт? Я не хороший человек, как Блейн, ясно? И никогда таким не был. Я тот, кто я есть. Тот, кто думает прежде всего о своих интересах, я вечный эгоист, Себастиан Смайт. Тот, с кем ты трахался до прошлого года, и тогда тебя это устраивало, как мне кажется. Это ты забыл Блейна, ты оставил его страдать в одиночестве, и не смей перекладывать на меня вину за это! 

– Бас... – попытался вмешаться Тэд, но никто не обратил на него внимания. Курт и Себастиан с гневом уставились друг на друга, чуть ли не соприкасаясь носами. С самого приезда в Чикаго назревало это столкновение, и отсрочка лишь усугубила взаимные обиды.

– Я не виню тебя в том, что сделал сам, а только в том, что совершил ты! Потому что ты всегда всё делаешь ради собственного интереса. Тебе и сейчас насрать на тех, кто останется оплакивать тебя. На меня, на Блейна, на Тэда. Мы ведь уже страдали из-за тебя, нам не привыкать, правильно? Главное, чтобы тебе не пришлось мучиться, так? 

– Боже, ты и правда считаешь себя центром вселенной, Курт! – прошипел Себастиан прямо ему в лицо. – У тебя просто в голове не укладывается, что ко всему этому, ни ты, ни Блейн, ни Тэд, не имеете ни малейшего отношения, правда? Это я болен, я – тот, кто рискует умереть под скальпелем или остаться инвалидом, или ещё хуже, превратиться в овощ. И если я не сделаю эту чёртову операцию, опять же мне предстоит страдать от эпилептических припадков, головной боли и перепадов настроения. В крайнем случае, это коснётся Тэда, если он решит остаться и пройти через всё это со мной. Но не тебя. Ты сделал отличную передачу, помнишь? Так что, какое твоё дело, что я решу предпринять или нет в отношении того, что давит на мой мозг? Если бы я знал, что ты всего лишь отличная задница для траха, я бы поимел тебя много лет назад, чтобы потом забыть и перейти к следующему. И всем было бы лучше, включая Блейна, который бросил бы тебя за измену и не оказался бы в том доме на озере, принимая на себя удар, чтобы спасти тебя!

– БАС! – взорвался снова Тэд, но всё было бесполезно, потому что рука Курта оказалась быстрее и снова нанесла пощёчину по щеке Смайта.

– Бас, стой! – закричал Тэд, останавливая его выброшенный вперёд кулак.

Это прикосновение вмиг утихомирило Себастиана. Весь его гнев и волнение немедленно исчезли. Он ведь даже не успел осознать, что собирался ударить Курта. Он действительно едва не ударил его. Что с ним, чёрт возьми?

Он опустил руку, в то время как Тэд продолжал шептать ему успокоительные слова. В глазах Курта стоял страх, Себастиан отчётливо видел, и он никогда бы не хотел бы быть источником страха для него.

А потом Тэд заговорил. И задал единственный правильный вопрос. Тот, которого Себастиан давно ждал. 

– Почему, Себастиан? Почему ты не хочешь бороться? Чего ты на самом деле боишься? 

Наконец-то.  
И тот факт, что правильный вопрос, единственный, имевший значение, задал именно Тэд, его не удивил.

– Я рискую потерять себя, Тэд, – ответил он твёрдо, заставляя вздрогнуть как Тэда, так и Курта. – Потому что даже если я выживу, но буду как овощ, какие у меня гарантии, что я буду... живым? Скажи, смогу я услышать, как Эрика зовёт меня папой? Или смогу ощутить прикосновение твоей руки? Или оценить дурацкие шуточки Блейна? Или голос Курта? Смогу я всё это услышать и ощутить? Смогу понять? Сумею ли я хоть каким-то образом участвовать во всём этом? Да, допустим, я буду живым, но насколько реальной будет эта жизнь? Вы – моя жизнь, если я потеряю вас, какой смысл в моём существовании? Что мне останется? 

– Ты сам, – тихо, но убеждённо произнёс Курт, в то время как его глаза по-прежнему оставались прикованы к глазам Тэда. – И потом, это… в любом случае, не ты, Бас. 

В ответ на эти слова Смайт повернулся к Курту и спросил, понизив голос: 

– А кто я, Курт? Кто настоящий я? Тот, кто лгал тебе и Блейну? Тот, кто использовал Тэда в течение трёх лет? Тот, кто проводил всего несколько жалких дней в году с собственной дочерью и предпочитал, чтобы она называла его дядей из страха сказать ей, что он её отец? 

– Нет. Или, точнее, да, ты всё это тоже, но ты также парень, который помог мне выбраться из моего ада. Никогда так и не получив взамен того, чего действительно хотел. Ты парень, который никогда не оставлял Блейна одного. Ты тот, кто взял меня за руку и помог открыть для себя новый мир, когда мой рассыпался в прах, и тот, кто всегда подталкивал меня стремиться к лучшему, кто требовал от меня большего, – сказал Курт тихо, снова приблизившись к нему.

– И ты тот, кто заставил меня быть честным с самим собой, когда я не был готов признать, что совсем себя не знал, – взял слово Тэд. – Ты тот, кто показал мне, что значит влюбиться, и кто научил меня, что нужно бороться за то, чего хочешь. И ты тот, кто устроил мне шесть оргазмов за одну ночь. А это не пустяки, скажу я вам. 

На этих словах Себастиан с Куртом синхронно прыснули, и атмосфера немного разрядилась.

– Ты мой лучший друг, Себастиан. Даже если сейчас ты повёл себя со мной как мудак, всё равно... 

– Курт, я не думал того, что... – перебил его Себастиан, но Курт остановил его жестом руки.

– Конечно же думал, и я тоже, – возразил Курт, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Но всё в порядке. И впредь мы должны быть честными друг с другом. Потому что ты мой лучший друг, Себастиан, и ты мне нужен, даже когда ведёшь себя как мудак и говоришь мне вещи, которые я не хочу слышать, но, которые помогают мне смотреть правде в глаза. 

– И ты – мужчина, которого я люблю, – сказал Тэд, обхватив лицо Бастиана ладонями. – И сейчас, когда мы, наконец, вместе, только я и ты… ты не можешь сдаться, понимаешь? Не можешь. 

Себастиан прислонился лбом о лбу Тэда и накрыл его руки своими. И они были холодными, в отличие от рук Тэда, и слегка дрожали.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы этого было достаточно, Тэд. Но это не так... какие у меня гарантии, Тэд? Ты знаешь? 

И на это ни Курт, ни Тэд не могли ответить.

 

****

 

Теперь он остался один. Действительно один. 

Или, по крайней мере, так он себя чувствовал. Снова.  
Джон ушёл почти час назад, и он не сдвинулся с места с тех пор.  
Блейн размышлял.  
О том, что Джон сказал ему, о том, что сказал ему Курт, и о том, что он должен был теперь делать. 

Ещё раз приходилось ему мчаться к Курту, и он собирался сделать это, потому что хотел. И пусть велик был соблазн остаться и посмотреть, сдержит ли Курт своё последнее обещание и вернётся ли в Чикаго ради него, он всё равно отправился бы в Нью-Йорк. Потому что хотел выяснить, что произошло, и, к тому же, хотел увидеть Себастиана. Однако желание узнать, на что Курт мог пойти ради него, засело бы внутри него и вскоре разъело до костей, он был уверен.

В те дни Курт многое ему продемонстрировал, было бы несправедливо отрицать это. Он совершил ради него поступки, которые другим, возможно, показались бы глупыми, вроде выступления перед публикой. Но не Блейну. Он хорошо понимал, скольких усилий это ему стоило.  
И всё же сомнения оставались.

Для начала, почему Курт сбежал таким странным образом тем утром. Раскаяние замедленного действия? Блейн не мог в это поверить, но какая-то причина наверняка была. 

В определенные моменты только музыка способна была восстановить мир в его душе и помочь прояснить мысли.  
Поэтому он встал, взял гитару и полез в кармашек чехла за новым медиатором, собираясь что-нибудь сыграть. 

Иногда судьба самыми странными путями идёт человеку навстречу, чтобы озарить его сердце. Блейн нашёл такую подсказку судьбы во внутреннем кармашке своего старого гитарного чехла. В виде помятого и слегка пожелтевшего листа бумаги.  
Когда он развернул его, первым, что бросилось в глаза, была дата, написанная от руки. День, когда он уехал из Нью-Йорка.  
Вторым, то что почерк принадлежал Курту.

Это было письмо. От Курта.

_« Дорогой Блейн, какое глупое начало для письма, но у меня не так много времени, чтобы использовать тысячу эпитетов, с которыми мне хотелось бы обратиться к тебе.  
Мой друг, возлюбленный, наперсник... Тэд сейчас ожидает меня в гостиной, а ты, должно быть, уже в аэропорту.  
Я хотел бы, чтобы ты остался, Блейн. Чтобы дал нам шанс. Хотел бы я сам суметь дать его нам.  
Но я не могу, потому что должен оставаться рядом с Себастианом, чтобы помочь ему. Не из любви, а ради долга.  
Ужасно, говорить так, я знаю, но такова правда.  
Потому что, если бы я мог, я бы выбрал тебя, Блейн. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал… Хотя бы один раз я хочу сказать тебе это.  
Если бы я мог, я бы выбрал то, кем могу быть только с тобой.   
Выбрал бы то, что могу испытывать только с тобой.  
Если бы я встретил тебя первым, я бы выбрал тебя. Нет, сейчас я выбираю тебя.   
Потому что, даже если я не могу, я люблю тебя, Блейн.  
Знаю, я никогда не говорил тебе этого, и когда ты прочтёшь это письмо, будет уже слишком поздно для нас.  
Но ты должен знать. Я люблю тебя.   
Я никогда не лгал тебе. Когда ты обнимал меня, а я не позволял этому пойти дальше секса, я лгал самому себе, не тебе.  
Моё тело, мои губы и мои руки, они никогда не лгали тебе. Вспомни, что испытывал, благодаря им, и ты тоже поймёшь это.  
Может быть, я не имею права говорить тебе это, особенно, прекрасно зная, что не могу быть с тобой.  
Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал правду. Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив.  
Что касается меня, я никогда не скажу никогда «прощай» памяти о нас и сделаю всё, чтобы вернуться к тебе. Я люблю тебя._

_Твой Курт.»_

 

Так значит… Курт любил его.  
Не того Блейна, который спас его и принёс в жертву свою юность и любовь к нему. Нет, он любил мужчину, которого узнал в Нью-Йорке. Мужчину, в которого паренёк, покалеченный Лаймой и той ночью на озере, превратился.

Курт выбрал его.  
Ещё до того как узнал, кем Блейн был для него в прошлом, он предпочёл его Себастиану, с которым остался только из чувства долга. Значит, это была правда, что он приехал ради него, и что сделал бы это, даже если бы не вспомнил. Прежде чем вернуться к нему, ещё ничего не зная, о том, что в действительности связывало их, Курт обещал в этом письме, что вернулся бы, только ради любви, которую испытывал к нему.

Возможно, это не было правильно, но именно это, прежде всего, делало Блейна счастливым.

Он ещё раз перечитал письмо, чтобы убедиться, что верно всё понял. Затем вскочил с дивана и помчался в спальню, где начал торопливо кидать вещи в дорожную сумку. И тут позвонила Жанин.

– Босс, как дела? Мне стоит приехать, чтобы собрать кусочки твоего тела, разбросанные по дому Джоном? – спросила девушка, для которой, очевидно, сказать просто «Привет!» было слишком сложно.

– Нет, я нашёл письмо, – ответил Блейн, зажав трубку между плечом и ухом.

– О, письмо, как мило. И что там написано? Что-то типа: «Дорогие Курт и Блейн, вы очаровательные придурки. Вы пережили жуткие моменты. Теперь вам предоставляется возможность быть счастливыми. Хватайтесь за неё немедленно. А если не сделаете этого, придётся вмешаться мне, с любовью» – любой из ваших близких, которому вы уже мозг вынесли? 

– Жанин… нет, это было письмо Курта ко мне. Письмо, которое он написал ещё до того как вспомнил. Любовное письмо. 

– Да, босс, я догадалась! Или, по-твоему, я могла решить, что ты в таком экстазе из-за бабушкиного рецепта мясного рулета. 

– Жанин, я возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк. Сейчас же. 

– Давно пора было взяться за ум, босс. А то мне уже надоело наблюдать, как ты круги нарезаешь вокруг своего счастья. Забронировать тебе рейс? 

– Не нужно, Финн оставил его здесь свою Impala, и я должен пригнать её ему, – объяснил Блейн.

– На улицах всё ещё полно снега. И, кроме того, самолётом куда быстрее, – возразила Жанин, да Блейн и сам это знал. И это действительно являлось огромным соблазном, но он дал обещание брату того, кто, как он надеялся, в ближайшем времени станет его парнем во всех отношениях, и нужно было выполнить его.

– Только здесь, в Чикаго, если достану цепи на колёса, остаток поездки пройдёт спокойно. 

– Подожди минуточку... ты сказал, что машина Финна – Impala?– спросила Жанин, взвизгнув как придавленный хомячок под конец фразы. – То есть, Impala, как машина Дина в Сверхъестественном? 

– Impala как Impala, Жанин. Я не смотрю Сверхъестественное, ты же знаешь. 

– Да, и за такое следует сажать, вообще-то. Босс, у меня контрпредложение, которое позволит тебе быстрее добраться до Нью-Йорка и в то же время доставить машину в пункт назначения.

– Я весь внимание, Жанин, – ответил Блейн.

 

****

 

– Ты чудовище! – заявил вдруг Себастиан по прошествии довольно длительного периода времени, в течении которого он просто молча сидел на диване, пялясь на Тэда.

– Стараюсь как могу, но всё равно, похоже, не получу желаемого, – ответил тот, отлично понимая, что Смайт подразумевал обсуждение его операции. Курт в течение всего обеда только и делал, что продолжал настаивать, что вызвало со стороны Себастиана новый взрыв плохо сдерживаемого гнева, который отнюдь не сразу и с трудом Тэду всё же удалось унять. После чего Хаммел исчез в ванной комнате, где и пропадал уже около тридцати минут, шепнув Тэду на прощание: 

– Оставляю Вас наедине. Теперь твоя очередь. Добей его. 

– Каким образом? – растерялся Тэд.

– Никакого секса, если не решится на операцию, – сказал Курт как нечто само собой разумеющееся, легонько похлопав его по плечу, и быстро удалился.

И, вероятно, это действительно могло бы сработать с Себастианом в другое время, но не сейчас. Он получил уже множество нравоучений за этот день. И много ультиматумов. Он видел многих людей, готовых на что угодно, лишь бы заставить его реагировать. Тэд знал, что сейчас настал момент ему самому решать, что делать, как всего лишь накануне сказала светлой памяти миссис Бингли, теперь ему следовало понять, что важно и за что стоит бороться.

Тэду оставалось только сесть рядом и дать ему почувствовать, что он там и что примет любой его выбор.  
Так он и сделал.

– Не в этот раз. На этот раз тебе удалось, – сказал Себастиан к немалому его удивлению.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что?.. 

– Да, я соглашусь на операцию. Я пойду на риск и сделаю это ради моей дочери, ради тебя и ради этой занозы в заднице, Курта. Но, прежде всего, я сделаю это ради себя. Потому что я хочу жить ещё долго, и плевать, если я рискую делать это в качестве овоща. У меня будете вы, а у вас – я. 

– Прозвучало не очень здорово, – ответил Тэд, который за то утро так много раз успел услышать от Себастиана те же самые объяснения, что начал понимать его точку зрения. Причину, по которой тот не хотел рисковать.

Потому что, если бы всё закончилось плохо, и Себастиан действительно остался овощем, да, он по-прежнему оставался бы у них, и они могли бы любить его и заботиться о нём. Но для него, что это была бы за жизнь? Как уже сказал Себастиан Курту, мог бы он слышать, как Эрика называет его отцом? Мог бы ощущать прикосновения рук Тэда?  
Именно эти вещи имели для Себастиана значение, и его страх потерять их был более чем оправдан и выходил за рамки страха перестать быть хозяином своего тела. Тут речь шла о потере самой жизни.

– Это не совсем та реакция, какой я от тебя ожидал, – сказал Себастиан в замешательстве.

– Нет, не пойми меня неправильно, Бас, – Тэд, встав с дивана и присев перед ним на колени, – я рад, что ты хочешь сделать операцию, но риск, которому ты подвергаешься, действительно огромный, и теперь я понимаю твою точку зрения. И я только задаюсь вопросом, что если... – но он не смог продолжить, потому что рука Себастиана аккуратно легла на его губы.

– Тэд, ты видел сегодня нас с Куртом? Если бы тебя там не было, я бы ударил его. Это не я. То, что происходит в моей голове, мешает мне быть самим собой. И это правда, если я не сделаю операцию, то смогу жить и помнить всё, а, может, и нет, но это всё равно буду не я и заставлю тебя пройти через много, слишком много плохого. Я не контролирую себя, что если я тебя ударю из-за глупой ссоры? А после операции я рискую оказаться прикованным к постели или к инвалидной коляске на всю жизнь, это правда, но, по крайней мере, это буду я. Ну, если только не превращусь в овощ, разумеется. Выбор не слишком богат, но… эй! Есть небольшой шанс, что всё пройдёт хорошо и тебе достается этот хромой, покрытый шрамами, но, как всегда, неотразимый мужчина! Способный контролировать перепады настроения, самостоятельно завязывать шнурки и ежедневно готовить тебе лучшие французские блюда. И ещё трахаться. Как доктор прописал. И как я хочу сделать с того момента, когда ты вернулся ко мне…

Тэд лукаво улыбнулся этим словам Себастиана и, подавшись вперёд, припал к его губам.  
Целый день он хотел это сделать, и было замечательно сознавать, что можно было продолжать заниматься этим хоть всю ночь, при желании.  
А желание было. И в избытке.  
Поцелуй становился всё более глубоким и влажным, а Тэд издавал стоны, заставившие разыграться воображение Себастиана, который в тот момент ничего не хотел больше, чем вновь воссоединиться с Тэдом как прежде.  
Но на этот раз по-настоящему. Навсегда. Если им повезёт.

– Как считаешь, если я пойду в ванную и вежливо попрошу Курта свалить отсюда, он оставит нас одних на некоторое время? – спросил он, едва отстранившись от губ Тэда.

– Хммм... не знаю. Он действительно переживает за тебя, и... то, что вы сегодня наговорили друг другу... ты точно уверен, Бас? Ты уверен в своём выборе, я не просто вынужденная замена, правда? 

Себастиан не ответил на этот вопрос, а вместо этого снова поцеловал Тэда. Более спокойно и нежно, в этот раз.  
Он вложил всю свою любовь и всё сердце в этот поцелуй, и Тэд почувствовал это.

То, что он и Курт высказали друг другу в лицо, они смогут исправить со временем, если у них будет время. Себастиан сделает всё возможное, чтобы это исправить. Но сейчас он хотел только, чтобы Тэд знал – ему нужен он и только он.  
Что Себастиан позволяет себе любить, невзирая ни на что, возможно, снова с долей эгоизма. И что он хочет любить именно его.

– Тебе достаточно в качестве ответа? – спросил Себастиан, когда они прервались, чтобы отдышаться, и, наконец, Тэд тоже хотел большего, он прочёл это в его потемневших глазах.  
Любовь возбуждала Тэда. Не похоть. Нужно было взять на заметку.

– Пойду, скажу Курту валить отсюда, – сказал Тэд убеждённо, и Себастиан от души рассмеялся.

Но не успели они подняться на ноги, как раздался звонок в дверь. 

– А, ну, логично, – сказал Бас, поднимая глаза к небу.

И он, и Тэд с радостью проигнорировали бы нежданный визит, но это был особый день, столько всего навалилось – смерть Люси и остальное – так что, поспешно поцеловав Бастиана в последний раз, Тэд отправился открывать.   
И чуть не оказался сбит с ног до крайности взбудораженным Блейном.

– Ох, слава Богу, хоть вы на месте! Не хотел беспокоить, не здесь, но... кстати, ты что тут делаешь, Тэд? Нет, неважно, потом расскажешь. Я хотел пойти к Курту, но вдруг понял, что не знаю его нового адреса. Тэд, Бас дома, может, он даст мне адрес? Мне нужно увидеть Курта, но к телефону он не подходит, и я уже слегка в панике, и... 

Тэд заметил это сразу же, в отличие от Себастиана, всерьёз пытавшегося вникнуть в смысл беспорядочных фраз Блейна.  
В тот самый момент, когда Курт вошёл в гостиную, взгляд Блейна, словно под действием мощнейшего магнита, оказался привлечён им.  
Курт застыл посреди комнаты, в то время как Блейн сделал шаг вперёд и вошёл в дом. Они неподвижно стояли, глядя друг на друга, несколько секунд, и Себастиан с Тэдом обменялись понимающим взглядом и тёплой улыбкой.  
Затем Курт и Блейн сорвались с места в один и тот же момент и, не говоря ни слова, бросились в объятия друг друга.

– Ты здесь, ты пришел! Ты вернулся ко мне… – прошептал Курт, оставляя маленькие поцелуи на шее Блейна, куда он немедленно уткнулся, желая ощутить его запах, только чтобы убедиться, что он был там на самом деле и это не сон, потому что одно выражение его лица сказало всё, что ему нужно было знать. 

Блейн был там ради него.   
Не для того, чтобы сказать «прощай». Не для того, чтобы расстаться.  
Но потому, что он выбрал его. Он выбрал их.

– Я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе, – только и сказал в ответ Блейн, крепче прижимая его к себе. И к этому действительно нечего было добавить.

Курт заплакал, но на сей раз это были слёзы радости.


	30. Воспоминания.

«Следуя за своим сердцем, никогда не ошибёшься. Даже если окажешься в темноте, из которой непросто выбраться. Всё равно, не ошибёшься. Никогда».   
Люси Бингли

 

****

 

Воспоминания иногда как палачи.  
Воспоминания иногда угнетают. Ранят. Убивают.

Другие – позволяют вернуться к началу и найти дорогу домой.  
А есть и те, что лишь напоминают о том, каким ты был.

Воспоминания могут вернуть людей, которых больше нет с нами.  
Воспоминания могут вернуть нам счастливые моменты.  
И иногда – самих себя.

В этой маленькой церквушке, холодным декабрьским утром, Курта, Блейна, Тэда, Себастиана, Сантану, Бриттани и Финна объединяло одно воспоминание.  
Люси Бингли.  
Они были там ради неё. Чтобы сказать ей «прощай».

Иногда воспоминания могут объединить тех, кто в противном случае никогда не сошёлся бы вместе.  
Иногда воспоминания – всё, что нам остаётся.

 

*****

 

Церковь была холодная. Холодная и безликая. Слишком, для бодрой весёлой женщины, какой была Люси.  
Церковь была также тёмной и мрачной. Слишком – учитывая, как много света эта женщина излучала.  
И хотя она любила смех, вокруг все плакали.  
Все, кроме него. У него не получалось плакать.

Почему?

Ему было больно. Церковь была слишком холодной, слишком многолюдной, слишком тёмной и слишком неуютной. И ему было плохо. Как и должно было быть. Но он не плакал.  
Казалось, будто тяжкий груз давит на него на уровне груди. Себастиан затруднялся распознать это ощущение. Как ни парадоксально, оно не было неприятным. Только очень угнетающим.  
На самом деле, он, словно бы заглядывал в будущую жизнь, без него.  
Может быть, в день своих похорон.

Блейн и Курт потерялись в их собственном маленьком мире с момента прибытия Андерсона накануне вечером. Они сидели обнявшись на скамейке, шёпотом обмениваясь словами, понятными лишь им двоим, и иногда почти касаясь губами поцелуем, которого на самом деле не могли себе позволить, учитывая место, где находились и множество людей вокруг. Что, впрочем, не останавливало их от того, чтобы продолжать держаться за руки, просто чтобы убедиться, что всё это реально, а не всего лишь сон. Это зрелище, по идее, должно было раздражать его. Но это было не так. Он был рад за них. 

Потому что у него был Тэд. У него всегда был Тэд. Который сейчас сидел рядом, наблюдая за ним с беспокойством.  
Харвуд почти не знал Люси, а выглядел более расстроенным, чем он сам.

Хотел бы он разделить это чувство. Но у него не получалось. Во всей этой истории во многом он был неудачником. Но и победителем. Потому что получил Тэда. И второй шанс. Не было никакой гарантии насчёт третьего, но, чёрт возьми, не ему было жаловаться. И всё же, он испытывал чувство потери. Друга. Брата. Настоящей возможности исправить всё с ними. А теперь ушла женщина, которая была почти второй матерью для него. У него были неплохие шансы вернуть что-то. Некоторые привязанности никогда в действительности не исчезали. Другие – никогда бы больше не вернулись. Ему бы следовало плакать, но желания не было. Он не испытывал в этом потребности. Возможно, несмотря на всю боль, он просто был не в состоянии. Неужели он действительно был таким холодным? Может быть. Но, по крайней мере, пару важных уроков он выучил и сумел исправить то, что должен был. И благодаря этому, другие будут теперь счастливы. Возможно, и они с Тэдом тоже.

Он сделает всё, чтобы и им с Тэдом улыбнулось счастье.

Как всегда говорила ему Люси: «Случается ошибаться, потому что все мы люди, сынок. Беда – когда не делаешь ничего, чтобы исправить ошибки».

 

*****

 

– Стало быть, тебе нравится этот Тэд, да? И почему бы тогда тебе не повести себя честно с Куртом и не дать ему свободу, чтобы он мог быть с Блейном, сынок? 

С этой фразой Люси буквально налетела на него однажды утром, два с половиной месяца назад, едва переступив порог его квартиры, когда он только что вернулся после недолгой прогулки. В те дни ему приходилось много гулять пешком. Для восстановления мышц, как говорил доктор.

– О, и тебе доброе утро, Люси, дорогая! – съязвил Себастиан, которого в действительности нисколько не позабавило это своеобразное нападение. Он прекрасно помнил, о чём они говорили накануне. Блейн совсем недавно уехал из Нью-Йорка, и он видел, как Курт отдаляется. Этим вечером, хотя он этого ещё не знал, они бы снова занялись сексом и не остановились бы в течение двух последующих дней. Короче, его ожидало очередное пустое подтверждение привязанности Хаммела. Но в тот момент Себастиан был разочарован и уязвлён. Он выпил слишком много пива, хотя и не должен был из-за лекарств, которые принимал и, возможно, наговорил Люси больше, чем следовало.

– Сынок, не делай из меня дуру. Я всю ночь думала о том, что ты сказал мне вчера, и теперь мне нужен ответ. Может, я и стара как Мафусаил*, но я не идиотка, знаешь ли! У меня бывают проблемы с молодёжной терминологией и чуток со слухом, но я не дура. Врач говорит, что это нормально, и на этот раз я с ним согласна. Итак, что же ты собираешься делать? 

– То, что я и делаю, думаю. Наслаждаться компанией мужчины, которого выбрал. 

– И которого же из двоих ты выбрал? – настойчиво спросила женщина.

– Мы должны обсуждать это прямо здесь, на лестничной площадке? Курт дома и может услышать. И, в любом случае, я выбрал его, что, мне кажется, очевидно.

– Очевидно для кого, сынок? Потому что, может, ты и выбрал Курта, но вчера вечером ты только и делал, что говорил мне об этом Тэде. 

– Ну и что? Он уехал, разве нет? Что-то мне не кажется, чтобы он остался и боролся за меня. 

– Ох, нет, нет, нет и еще раз нет! Даже и не пытайся заводить этот разговор со мной! После того, что ты ему сделал, настоящее чудо, что он не оторвал тебе твои семейные драгоценности! Если ты его хочешь, то оставь Курта и отправляйся за Тэдом, ползай на коленях, чтобы добиться его прощения, и умоляй вернуться к тебе. Но не лги больше... 

– Да, знаю, знаю. Не лги Курту, не играй с чувствами Тэда и Блейна. Не будь вечным эгоистом. Веди себя примерно… – в раздражении пронудил нараспев Себастиан. Казалось, он сам никогда не в счёт, ни для кого.

– Я собиралась сказать, не лги себе самому, сынок, – продолжила, однако, женщина, немало удивив его. – Не имеет значения, что ты сделал, какие ошибки допустил, и что, как ты считаешь, должен продолжать, чтобы это исправить. Не так это делается. Никому это не приносит счастья, даже тебе. И, рано или поздно, наступит момент, когда тебе придётся быть честным с самим собой. Какой путь тогда ты выберешь, а? Если ты такой муд... эммм, идиот сейчас, потом, что ты будешь делать?

Он не знал. Себастиан не знал, и, ясное дело, проблема была именно в этом. Что он будет делать, когда этот момент наступит? Продолжит лгать или будет честен, рискуя потерять всё?

– Честность, Себастиан. Даже когда кажется, будто это худший вариант, уверяю тебя, он самый лучший. В конце концов, случается ошибаться, потому что все мы люди, сынок. Беда – когда не делаешь ничего, чтобы исправить ошибки. 

 

*****

 

И это было тем, что он сделал прошедшей ночью с Блейном. Был честным. Пытался исправить ошибки.  
Когда ему с трудом удалось отлепить его от Курта и затащить к себе в комнату, чтобы поговорить. Даже если, вообще-то, именно Блейн попросил его поговорить наедине, но потом не мог оторваться от губ Курта. 

Детали.

Короче, они удалились в комнату и какое-то время просто молча сидели, уставившись друг на друга. Потом вдруг Блейн взорвался: 

– Ты собираешься делать операцию или нет? 

– О, Боже, пожалуйста, нет. И ты туда же! Мне уже достаточно прочистили мозги Тэд и Курт, – и Люси… Да, он подумал и о ней, и на мгновение от мысли «Она умерла, Люси умерла» ему сделалось дурно.

Затем он направил сознание в другую сторону, и боль утихла.  
Потому что так Себастиан был устроен. Себастиан не допускал слабостей. Иногда не позволял себе даже показывать, что и у него есть сердце и что оно тоже кровоточит порой, как у всех остальных.

Он знал, что это комната полна воспоминаний для Блейна. О них с Куртом.  
В какой-то момент, он задался вопросом, сколько их было, этих воспоминаний, было ли их там больше у Себастиана с Куртом, и на мгновение, на одно короткое мгновение, неприятное чувство поднялось у него в его груди.

Ревность.  
Вероятно, оно всегда будет присутствовать между ним и его другом. Неодолимое чувство, которое, возможно, разделит их. Или, может быть, нет. Потому что они оставались всё теми же Блейном и Себастианом. Даже отдалённо не похожими, но, каким-то образом, дополняющими друг друга. Они сумели преодолеть многое вместе. Слишком многое, чтобы сдаться сейчас.  
Слишком многое, чтобы не дать себе ещё один шанс. Слишком многое, чтобы не любить друг друга, несмотря ни на что.

– Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя, Себастиан, как и они, думаю. Мне не совсем ясно, что именно с тобой, но из того, что я понял, ты можешь что-то сделать, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше, и я... я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. 

– Почему? 

– Ты же знаешь, почему. 

– Может, я хочу это услышать, Андерсон. 

Блейн преувеличенно раздражённо фыркнул и закатил глаза. 

– Потому что ты идиот и мудак. Но ещё ты мой друг, и я люблю тебя. Несмотря ни на что, мы всегда вместе. Ты не бросил меня, когда я был тенью самого себя и ранил всех, кто ко мне приближался, хоть и не сознавал этого, и я не брошу тебя сейчас. Возможно, нам придётся потрудиться некоторое время, чтобы восстановить наши отношения. А может, и нет, и всё между нами вернётся как прежде сразу. Но я хочу попробовать. Я хочу иметь время, чтобы попробовать. Ты дашь мне это время, Бас? 

– Ну да, разумеется. Теперь, когда у тебя есть парень, ты можешь быть щедрым, – пошутил немного опрометчиво Себастиан, потому что, если бы не сделал этого, он бы прослезился, чего не хотел, разумеется. Это выглядело бы слишком жалко. После Курта и Тэда, выяснить, что и с Блейном у него всё ещё оставался шанс, это было слишком. Конечно, он не питал иллюзий, что будет легко. Он знал, что должен многое доказать им всем. Да, они тоже должны многое ему продемонстрировать, и они уже делали это. Они не отступали. А значит и он не станет.

– Ты дашь мне это время, Бас? – повторил Блейн смертельно серьезно.

– Послушай, Тэд успел разыграть карту секса, и Курт прибег к угрозам. Они уже убедили меня, так что можешь прекратить строить тут передо мной побитого щеночка. Я сделаю операцию, пойду на этот риск, хуже для вас, если потом превращусь в овощ, вам по очереди придётся вытирать мне задницу.

– Не смешно, Бас. 

– Хорошо, Блейн, потому что в этом и правда нет ничего смешного. Может быть, в отличие от Тэда и Курта, ты в состоянии понять это. В состоянии понять, почему я хотел бы не рисковать, а использовать вместо этого на полную катушку те несколько лет, которые мне отпущены без операции. Ты можешь понять, что я делаю это больше для вас, чем для себя самого. И ты можешь понять, что даже так, в действительности, я делаю это, прежде всего, для себя. Потому что я хочу вас. И тем не менее, существует риск, Блейн. Многое может пойти не так, и в этом случае мне нужно знать, останусь ли я один, или вы и тогда будете со мной. Я не могу претендовать (???) на это, но мне хотелось бы знать. 

Едва эти слова стихли, Блейн подошёл к нему и положил ладони на его плечи. 

– Себастиан, выслушай меня. Ты лгал мне. Ты забрал себе то, что принадлежало мне. Ты мной пользовался. И всё же я здесь. Видишь? Я здесь. Несмотря на всё это. И я буду рядом после. Я всегда буду рядом. Думаю, что это, – и, сказав так, он вытащил из-за ворота рубашки цепочку, на которой висело кольцо, подаренное Бастианом, с надписью «Я никогда не скажу тебе "прощай"», -- подходит и для нас с тобой. Я не сделаю этого, Бас. Я не брошу тебя. 

И это было великолепно. И из всех обещаний, которые он получил, это было в каком-то смысле наиболее важным для него. 

– Ты дашь это кольцо Курту? – спросил он потом с любопытством.

– Нет. Это останется чем-то только нашим. Для Курта будут другие кольца, те, что будут принадлежать ему и мне, и всё. Это то, что ты должен был сделать для меня, и что мне было от тебя нужно. Это только наше. 

– Чёрт, какой же ты приторный! Мне захотелось отрезать себе уши, чтобы не слышать тебя больше. И если ты рассчитываешь, что сейчас я тебя обниму, не надейся, Андерсон. 

– Идиот, – усмехнулся Блейн, слегка пихнув его в бок.

– Ты должен бы ударить меня, знаешь? Чтобы действительно сравнять счёт, – заявил тогда Себастиан, снова становясь серьезным.

– По правде говоря, чтобы действительно сравнять счёт, я должен дать тебе в морду, по крайней мере, раз двадцать, не меньше. Но я не буду. Я герой, Смайт, а герои не занимаются такой фигнёй как месть. 

– Герой, да? – спросил с ухмылкой Себастиан.

– Да, и даже больше. Супергерой. Моё имя супергероя Nightbird, ночная птица. 

– Ночная птица? Это чистый случай, что твоё супергеройское имя связано с пернатыми, Андерсон, или это имеет отношение к твоей сверхсиле супер разбивателя яиц и несуна всяческой чуши? 

– Пошёл ты, я герой, – повторил сквозь смех Блейн. 

Тем и закончилась их размолвка. Как это случалось всегда. Смехом. Конечно, ещё что-то стояло между ними, словно тормоз, не позволяя им быть прежними в полной мере. Но это не было чем-то непреодолимым, было понятно. Так что, Себастиан попросил Блейна кое о чём, что того несколько ошарашило. Но когда Бас сказал, почему хочет это сделать, тот понял. И хотя у Блейна было много сомнений по этому поводу, он сказал «да». И обещал, что они сделают это до операции. Даже если ради этого придётся пойти против Курта и Тэда.  
И Себастиан знал, что если Блейн обещал что-то, ничто и никто его не остановит.  
Подтверждением тому были восемь лет жертв. 

 

Какое-то движение справа снова вернуло его к действительности.  
Пришла его мать и собиралась занять место в самом конце скамейки перед ним. На ней был элегантный чёрный костюм, и когда она повернулась, чтобы поприветствовать Себастиана, сын увидел, что женщина плакала.  
Значит, Люси сумела заставить даже Мадлен Смайт дать слабину?  
Она бы гордилась этим достижением, если бы смогла увидеть.

– Пойдём со мной, – сказал он тогда, бесшумно встав и утащив за собой Тэда к месту, где сидела его мать, которую, подойдя, поцеловал в щёку. – Мама, помнишь Тэда? Он... мой парень, – представил он ей затем Харвуда, ошарашив этими словами не только её, но и его. 

На самом деле, они ещё об этом не говорили, но для Себастиана это было само собой разумеющимся, и очень давно, если хорошенько подумать. Тэд был его парнем уже на протяжении трёх лет. Из них двоих именно Курт, в действительности, играл роль любовника, теперь ему было ясно. Даже если не слишком красиво было так думать, правда состояла в том, что Курт был третьим лишним из-за обязательства, которое Бас взял на себя, поскольку не хотел признавать, что способен бросить его, едва получив то, чего хотел. Его тело. 

Да, Себастиан любил Курта. Или, скорее, идею о нём. Он любил мысль, что такой ангел мог влюбиться в человека вроде него. Он любил образ человека, которого Курт любил. Только вот этот человек никогда не был Себастианом на все сто. Не так, как когда он был с Тэдом. Именно Тэд был его единственной настоящей любовью.

Тэд, который после первого момента растерянности протянул руку, чтобы пожать ладонь Мадлен и обратил к Себастиану сияющую улыбку. И это дало ему мужество, чтобы сделать то, что запланировал уже давно. 

– Мама, можем мы в эти выходные пообедать у меня? Есть ещё один человек, которого я хочу тебе представить. Её зовут Эрика. И она... короче, поскольку нет лёгкого способа сказать это, я просто скажу и всё – она моя дочь. 

На этих словах Мадлен вскинула голову и устремила взгляд таких же ярко-зеленых, как и у сына, глаз на Тэда.

– Дочь не моя, уверяю Вас. Я не могу иметь детей. То есть да... я могу их иметь, но не могу рожать, – пробормотал невпопад тот, застигнутый врасплох этим пристальным взглядом. Он успокоился только когда Себастиан взял его за руку.

– Она моя биологическая дочь, мама, не его, – пояснил, не мудрствуя.

– Ты вечный сюрприз, а? – заметила женщина.

– Да, а ты – бабушка, довольна? 

Мадлен не ответила, но Себастиан увидел на её лице лёгкую улыбку и предпочёл не настаивать.

Как сказала бы Люси – и Себастиан улыбнулся, потому что в тот момент ему показалось, будто он действительно слышит, как она говорит: «Закрой печку, что у тебя вместо рта, сынок. Это начало. И иногда надо довольствоваться тем, что есть, и плясать от этого!» 

 

****

 

Бабушка.  
Она была бабушкой.

Бабушкой маленькой девочки. По имени Эрика.  
Биологической дочери своего сына.

Которая, возможно, унаследовала их фамильные зелёные глаза. Как ей всегда мечталось.  
Неужели Мадлен заслужила чем-то такую милость? Она сомневалась.

Это была великолепная новость. В тот момент её не волновало, что сын не сообщил об этом раньше и что сейчас встречался с Тэдом, в то время как Курт, очевидно, был с Блейном. Так всё и должно было обернуться, и она знала об этом уже давно.

Если бы Люси была там, она бы сказала ей то, что не раз повторяла прежде: «Девочка моя, дай передышку себе и им тоже. Перестань пытаться всё контролировать. Твой сын вырос хорошим человеком. Сейчас у него тяжёлые времена, но подожди и увидишь, он сумеет со всем справиться. Я уверена, что однажды...» 

«Я смогу гордиться им, я знаю». 

«Нет, если ты уже не гордишься им, это у тебя серьёзные проблемы, не у него. Но в один прекрасный день, я уверена, что он сумеет заставить тебя увидеть настоящего Себастиана. Того, что переступил через самолюбие. И понял, что жизнь не одно сплошное развлечение, где можно ничего не принимать всерьёз. Того, кто преодолел свой эгоизм и прекратил строить из себя жертву. Того, кто ухватился за второй шанс и проделал немеренную работу, чтобы исправить все совершённые ошибки. Этот Себастиан прекрасный человек, знаешь ли! И я уверена, что ты тоже его полюбишь». 

И это было правдой. Она обожала человека, которым стал её сын.

Мадлен подумала, что, в сущности, женщина всегда была права не только в отношении этого, но и всего остального.  
Она подумала, что всегда есть второй шанс, чтобы быть по-настоящему счастливыми в жизни.  
И потом снова: «Ух ты, я – бабушка!» 

Когда зазвучал оргàн, и все в церкви встали, она подумала: «Спасибо, Люси. Спасибо».  
Даже не зная, за что, но она чувствовала, что это правильно.

И после она заплакала.   
Не заботясь о том, что все могли её видеть.

Но, в конце концов, это тоже было правильно.

 

*****

 

Сантана ненавидела похороны. Все эти обряды, одинаковые для всех. Болтовню священников. Слёзы близких, оставшихся наедине со своей болью.

Она знала, что Люси тоже терпеть не могла всё это.  
Зависело бы это от нее, сейчас священник не читал бы отрывок из евангелия, а пел бы более медленный вариант «Hey Jude», одной из любимых песен Люси.

 

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad,  
Эй, Джуд, не порть всё,_

_Take a sad song and make it better.  
Сделай из печальной песни весёлую._

_Remember to let her into your heart,  
Запомни её, чтобы она осталась в твоём сердце,_

_Then you can start to make it better,  
Тогда сможешь сделать её лучше._

 

Сантана не осознавала, что и на самом деле напевает эту песню, пока Бриттани не взяла её за руку и не присоединилась к ней. Вскоре Курт, сидевший по другую сторону от неё, сделал то же самое, а затем Блейн и Тэд, и Себастиан.

 

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid,  
Эй, Джуд, не бойся,_

_You were made to go out and get her.  
Ты создан для неё._

_The minute you let her under your skin,  
Как только она станет частью тебя,_

_Then you begin to make it better,  
Ты начнёшь делать её лучше._

 

Многие повернулись, удивлённо уставившись на них, но те, кто действительно знал Люси, поняли и присоединились к пению. В конце концов, даже священник умолк, и эта песня осталась единственным, что было слышно в церкви.

 

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude,  
И каждый раз, когда тебе больно, эй, Джуд, остановись,_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
Не взваливай всю тяжесть мира на плечи._

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool,  
Ты ведь знаешь, как глупо геройствовать_

_By making his world a little colder.  
Оставаясь в гордом одиночестве._

«Да, вот это понравилось бы Люси», -- подумала Сантана, в то время как её голос, соединяясь с голосами Курта и Блейна, взмывал ввысь, почти перекрывая все остальные.  
Она заметила, что Бриттани прекратила петь и растроганно смотрела на неё. Она вернулась, чтобы остаться? Когда тем утром Сантана увидела её на пороге дома, она была слишком потрясена, чтобы спрашивать.

Однако она знала, что хочет вернуть её назад, и не собирались сдаваться.

Люси говорила с ней об этом утром в день смерти. 

«Если сейчас сдашься, деточка, я лично дам тебе пинка под твою расчудесную задницу. Бриттани нужно время, но ещё ей нужно, чтобы ты была рядом, ей необходимо чувствовать, что ты её понимаешь и поддерживаешь. Твоей жене стоило огромных усилий уйти в тот момент, когда она поняла, что может навредить Джудит. Или ты считаешь, что ей легко было оставить тебя и свою дочь? Любовь проявляется не тогда, когда всё хорошо, и вся жизнь сплошные объятия и поцелуи. Любовь, настоящую любовь, проявляют в сложные времена. Не отступая при первой же трудности, но давая любимому и себе второй шанс. Знаешь, сколько мой Эрнест начудил за все годы, что мы были вместе? Тебе и не представить. Да и я была хороша. Но я не опустила рук, потому что не хотела. Ошибаться – это одно, всем случается. Главное, учиться на ошибках. И становиться лучше, ради вас обоих. И, прежде всего, важно трудиться вместе, чтобы преодолеть кризис. Уйти и оставить трудности позади легко. Каждый на это способен, но не так доказывают настоящую любовь. Её доказывают, оставаясь рядом. Оставаясь, даже когда всё против тебя, даже когда существует тысяча других возможностей – так демонстрируют настоящую любовь. Если оно того стоит, конечно. И между вами это так, ты знаешь. А сейчас позвони ей, давай! И скажи, что я посылаю ей тысячу поцелуев». 

 

И Сантана позвонила. Но только вечером, чтобы сказать ей, что нашла миссис Бингли мёртвой на диване. Чтобы сказать ей, что Люси выглядела счастливой. И чтобы рассказать про Джудит.  
Но она поняла, что Люси хотела сказать, и, в своё время, поговорила бы об этом с Бриттани. Потому что между ними ничего не было кончено, и она была готова ждать, чтобы и её любимая поняла это.

Даже если будут другие суровые дни, когда захочется всё бросить – она будет держаться.

Как всегда говорила Люси: «Если бы в жизни всё было просто, что за скука была бы такая жизнь, доченька». 

 

****

 

Курт чувствовал себя усталым.   
Прошедшей ночью он глаз не сомкнул, наслаждаясь самим фактом, что Блейн был рядом, болтая с ним, одновременно, обо всём и ни о чём. Целуя его. Прижимая его к себе. Впитывая его каждой клеточкой.

Между ними не было секса. Не в ту ночь.  
Только взгляды. Слова. Поцелуи. Ласки.

Курт был слишком подавлен и угнетён. И Блейн тоже был не в лучшей форме после всех переживаний и перелёта.  
Тем не менее, прошедшая ночь с Блейном была самой прекрасной в его жизни. С того момента как они покинули дом Себастиана и сели в такси, и до порога новой квартиры Курта, они только молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, держась за руки. Словно каждый боялся, что другой может внезапно исчезнуть. Затем, едва дверь за ними закрылась, они вновь бросились в объятия друг друга. И тогда, наконец, прозвучали все «Я люблю тебя» и «Не покидай меня больше», и «Останься, Блейн, прошу тебя, останься».

Всё прочее терялось в густом тумане прикосновений, вздохов и поцелуев.

В какой-то момент Блейн рассказал Курту, что случилось с Джоном. О том, что значила для него эта история. 

– Джон много сделал для меня, Курт. И поэтому всегда будет занимать особое место в моём сердце. Благодаря ему, я перестал размениваться на ничего не значащие ночи пустого секса, и, главное, он заставил меня понять, что, несмотря на все мои ошибки, я всё равно заслуживаю быть любимым. Это прекрасное ощущение, по крайней мере, это было так для меня в тот период. Только… он не был тобой, Курт. И хотя он почти отказался от самого себя ради этого, он не мог стать тобой. Признаю, он всё же мог быть моим настоящим шансом на счастье. Мы с ним смогли бы добиться этого, если бы постарались вместе, может быть. Или, может, нет. Но, как бы там ни было, я не хотел нового шанса, – сказал он убеждённо, крепче сжимая хватку на бедрах Курта, когда тот инстинктивно попытался отстраниться из-за боли, что эти слова причинили ему. – Я хотел тебя. Только тебя. Джон заслуживает многого, и я уверен, что он найдёт кого-то, кто будет любить его по-настоящему. Но это буду не я. Это не могу быть я, потому что, чтобы любить нужно сердце, а моё принадлежит только тебе. Всегда будет принадлежать только тебе. 

– Значит, в конце концов, мне удалось вернуть его, да? – игриво улыбнулся Курт на эти слова.

– Что, Курт? 

– Моё право любить тебя. Быть единственным для тебя. 

– Ты никогда его и не терял на самом деле, Курт. 

– И никогда не потеряю – истина или ложь? 

– Истина, Курт, самая чертовски правильная истина, – ответил Блейн, подкрепляя свои слова новым страстным поцелуем.

После были другие слова, перемешанные с поцелуями. Рассказ о том, что произошло с Блейном после событий в Лайме. А Курт говорил ему о деталях и моментах, которые вспомнил, прося подтверждения насчёт тех, в которых не был уверен.   
Своего рода игра. Когда Курт не был уверен в каком-то воспоминании, он спрашивал Блейна, и тот должен был ответить – истина или ложь. Так в тот вечер началась игра, которая сопровождала бы их всю оставшуюся жизнь. Даже если они об этом ещё не знали. 

И вскоре, когда каждый пробел оказался бы заполнен, единственный вопрос, который Курт продолжил бы задавать, остался бы этот: «Я люблю тебя, истина или ложь?» Чтобы иметь постоянное подтверждение того, что Блейн ему верил и знал, что он искренен. Потому что он хотел быть уверен, что каждый день, каждую минуту, Блейн ощущает его любовь и знает, что никогда больше он не сможет находиться вдали от него. Что никогда не сумеет притворяться перед самим собой, будто может жить и без него. Потому что он слишком любил его для этого. И единственным и неизменным ответом ему было бы «Истина». Одно короткое слово. Но самое важное.

Около четырёх утра Блейн уснул на диване, положив голову на колени Курта, который провёл всю ночь, глядя на него и поглаживая его волосы, в компании Брандо, окончательно перешедшего в собственность Андерсона, что наблюдал за ним подозрительным взглядом.  
Похоже, кот по-прежнему испытывал некоторую ревность относительно Блейна. Относительно его волос – наверняка.

Блейн вернулся ради него. Он сказал, что окончательно расстался с Джоном. Что никогда не любил его, а лишь использовал, чтобы забыть Курта, и что он ненавидел себя за это.  
И Курт ему верил. И в скором времени жар его поцелуев стёр бы в сознании Хаммела страх, что Блейн может уйти снова.

Но сейчас, он просто хотел быть с ним рядом и расплатиться за всю боль, с которой ему пришлось справляться в одиночку. И получать силу от него, делясь своей взамен. В этом он нуждался в тот момент.

Тем утром, едва проснувшись, Блейн поцеловал его, а затем отправился готовить завтрак. Один из тех своих фирменных завтраков, которые, казалось, никогда не закончатся. Один из тех, благодаря которым Брандо любил его всё больше.  
А потом просто ждал, пока Курт оденется – касаясь его руки, время от времени, чтобы напомнить, что он рядом, если нужен ему.

Траурные церемонии всегда заставляли Курта мысленно возвращаться к похоронам его матери.

Тогда ему пришлось надеть свой первый настоящий, почти взрослый, костюм, состоявший из черных брюк и пиджака. Ему было семь лет, и смерть матери оказалась для него громом среди ясного неба. Курт чувствовал себя потерянным. Он знал, что не сможет уже быть прежним, но не понимал, кем ему предстояло стать в будущем. Тогда отец помог ему надеть этот комплект, и Курт понял, чем должен был быть в этот момент. Воплощением боли. Страдания. И, прежде всего, утешением для отца. С тех пор Курт использовал одежду, чтобы заявить миру, кем он является. И если в какой-то день он не мог решить, кем быть, то использовал одежду для перевоплощения. Этим для него была мода. И никогда не стала бы ничем другим. Когда он решил последовать совету Себастиана и поступил в школу моды, то сделал это только потому, что был потерян и сам не знал, что с собой делать. Он понял это лишь когда к нему вернулись воспоминания – плохие и хорошие. Когда к нему вернулся Блейн.

Он – Курт Хаммел. Он любит петь. Сочинять. Любит театр. И моду тоже, да, но никогда не станет стилистом. У него другая история.

Как всегда говорила Люси: «История может делать сколько угодно поворотов, Курт, но истинная её суть остаётся всегда одна единственная. В каждой истории. Это не изменится никогда. Узнай, какова на самом деле твоя история, Курт. Твоя настоящая судьба заключается там». 

– Ты – моя судьба, – сказал вдруг Курт, глядя на отражение Блейна в зеркале. – Неважно, где я был и что я сделал. Ты – единственный для меня. Мой смысл и моё завтра. Я люблю тебя, Блейн. Ты – истинная суть моей истории, которая никогда не изменится. 

И когда Блейн заставил его подняться, пылко целуя, он понял также, что, как говорила Люси, у каждого из нас своя неизменная правда. Для Курта она состояла в том, что ему всегда суждено любить Блейна. До конца своих дней. Неважно, что случится, этого никто и ничто не могло изменить.  
Даже самые тяжёлые удары жизни.

Курт верил в них двоих, как Люси верила в него.

– Она действительно в меня верила, – сказал он, немедленно привлекая внимание Блейна, в то время как дочь Люси прощалась с матерью. – Я как-то дал ей почитать черновой вариант сценария, который писал тогда. Сам не знаю почему, может, просто хотел услышать её мнение. Сегодня утром, пока ты спал, мне позвонил Арти, чтобы сказать, что он прочёл мой черновик, и ему так понравилось, что он намерен показать его производителям, чтобы сделать фильм. 

– Но это же здорово, Курт! – воскликнул радостно Блейн, сжимая его руки.

– Я никогда не отправлял этот сценарий Арти. Я не был уверен в том, что написал. Это была она. Арти говорит, что там было вложено письмо от неё. Эта женщина была сильно больна в последнее время, но вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться о себе, она сделала всё, что было в её силах, чтобы помочь всем нам. Чтобы что-то оставить каждому из нас. Она действительно верила в меня. 

Блейн улыбнулся и сжал чуть сильнее руку Курта.  
Этим он говорил «Теперь я здесь, и я верю в тебя» и Курт сразу понял это даже без слов.

Он вновь обрёл его.  
И с ним – самого себя.

Как всегда говорила Люси: «Теряются ключи, телефоны, иногда сердце, и часто голова. Случается потерять яйца по дороге, сынок. Время от времени, и самих себя. Потерять себя пугающе легко. Важно, однако, уметь найти себя снова». 

 

****

 

Блейн никогда не знал, как вести себя на поминках.

Он не мог понять, нужно ли смеяться, сидеть в углу и плакать или весь вечер делиться воспоминаниями об умершем. В любом случае, в этой конкретной ситуации он не мог бы сказать многого.

Хотя одно воспоминание о Люси имелось и у него, если быть честным.

В тот вечер, когда он убежал из дома Курта и Себастиана, незадолго до того как вернуться в Чикаго, Люси встретила его на лестнице и, увидев слёзы у него в глазах, спросила в упор: «Так значит, ты сдаёшься, сынок?» 

И Блейн ответил честно, даже не задумываясь: «Я бы не стал, если бы выбор зависел только от меня. Я не делал этого долгие восемь лет. Но я не хочу, чтобы он... вспомнил. Не из-за меня. Я не могу быть таким эгоистом. И какой бы был в этом смысл, если бы он захотел меня только потому, что вспомнил меня прежнего, когда отрёкся от меня теперешнего?» 

«Сынок, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём ты только что говорил, но в одном я уверена: ты можешь быть кем угодно, но уж точно ты не эгоист. Блейн, послушай меня, и слушай внимательно. _Следуя за своим сердцем, никогда не ошибёшься. Даже если окажешься в темноте, из которой непросто выбраться. Всё равно, не ошибёшься. Никогда._ И если Курт – твоё сердце, не отказывайся от него. Понял? Не делай этого». 

И Блейн не сделал этого. Даже если, на самом деле, он уступил ненадолго иллюзии лёгкого счастья с Джоном, всё равно продолжал бессознательно плутать в самых мрачных уголках, чтобы найти Курта, в конце пути.

Но это воспоминание он бы никогда ни с кем не разделил. Оно принадлежало только ему, и он бы бережно сохранил его в своём сердце.

Когда вся эта гнетущая атмосфера стала для него невыносимой, он вышел наружу, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха. Курт остался рядом с дочерью Люси, в обнимку с Сантаной, и был в порядке. В тот момент он не нуждался в присутствии Блейна, так что он со спокойной душой вышел. И нисколько не удивился, обнаружив, что и Себастиану пришла в голову та же мысль, поскольку, если и существовал кто-то, ещё больше него не переносящий определённые вещи, так именно Смайт.

Но что поразило Андерсона, так это то, с каким странным выражением Себастиан смотрел на него. Он выглядел как человек, пойманный с поличным.  
Блейн тогда посмотрел на него в ответ, готовясь к Бог весть каким шокирующим откровениям. Может, что-нибудь насчёт странных ингредиентов, добавленных им в пунш.

Но произошло то, чего Блейн никак не ожидал. Не от Себастиана, по крайней мере.   
Друг прошептал едва слышно «Мне так жаль».

И затем заплакал.  
Прямо там, перед Блейном.

И тот, потрясённый зрелищем, он смог лишь подойти и обнять его.

Нет, Блейн не очень хорошо знал Люси. Но ему хватило видеть тот эффект, который её потеря произвела на такого гордеца как Себастиан, чтобы понять, что эта великая маленькая женщина сделала гораздо больше, чем просто присутствовать в их истории.

Она являлась сердцем этой истории.  
Их ангелом-хранителем.

Блейну не нужно было знать ничего больше.

 

*****

 

Когда сказано последнее «прощай», остаётся только одно: идти вперёд.

На самом деле, другого выбора просто нет.   
И этот выбор самый правильный.   
Если ушедший человек оставил след в твоей жизни и благодаря ему ты поступил верно и не опустил руки, этот выбор действительно самый правильный.

Самый болезненный. Но самый правильный.

 

*****

 

Себастиан чувствовал себя уставшим, почти измождённым. Но и счастливым тоже.  
Как ни парадоксально, но именно потому, что обнаружил в себе способность дать выход настоящей боли. Даже если это произошло перед Блейном, который мог теперь дразнить его по гроб жизни, было приятно сознавать, что и для него не всё потеряно.

 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил ещё раз Тэд, когда они вернулись домой.

– Может, прекратишь задавать мне этот вопрос каждые десять минут, Тэд? Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя несчастным больным пенсионером.

– Поверь мне, ты не похож на пенсионера. Более того… – Харвуд опустил остаток фразы, бросая на Себастиана лукавый взгляд, который в одно мгновение воспламенил того.

Последние два дня были суматошными, и им так и не удалось побыть вместе, как хотелось бы.  
Но... Тэд был там. Чтобы остаться.  
Но останется ли он и после, если что-то пойдёт не так? Себастиан не хотел, чтобы Тэд жертвовал ради него своей жизнью. И никогда бы не стал просить его об этом. Но сейчас он был рядом, и только это имело значение.

– Иди сюда, – сказал он хриплым голосом.

И Тэд, конечно, не заставил его повторять дважды.  
Он покрыл разделявшее их расстояние в несколько быстрых шагов и припал к губам Себастиана с жадностью, что на мгновение его испугала. В этом поцелуе заключалось ожидание многих месяцев.

– Я хочу тебя, Бас. Я хочу тебя так, как никогда никого не хотел. Прошу, скажи, что мы можем... 

– Да, Тэд, всё в порядке. Я уж точно не откажу тебе, – тут же ответил Себастиан, даже не дав ему закончить предложение.

 

После этого был лишь тернистый путь в спальню, поскольку по дороге они не могли ни на мгновение прекратить поцелуи и ласки, пытаясь одновременно раздеться.  
Желание делало их действия торопливыми и беспорядочными, и, конечно, больная нога Себастиана не собиралась давать ему поблажку только потому, что он желал близости с Тэдом после долгого времени.  
Слишком долгого.

Внезапно Тэд остановился и привлёк его к себе, без слов предлагая опереться на него и на этот раз позволить помочь.  
И Себастиан впервые в своей жизни сделал это. Доверился другому человеку.  
Но это был Тэд, а значит, всё было в порядке.

Не долго думая, опираясь о его плечи, он обхватил Тэда за поясницу обеими ногами. Харвуд был ниже него, но годы занятий спортом и танцами сделали его очень сильным, так что Себастиан чувствовал себя в безопасности в его руках, как никогда за всю свою жизнь. И Тэд, не прерывая жадных поцелуев, отнёс его в спальню, где осторожно уронил на кровать. Себастиан, однако, поспешно поднялся, чтобы раздеться, в то время как Тэд, стоя перед ним, делал то же самое. Торопливо и с нетерпением.  
Они ждали почти год этой возможности снова прикасаться друг к другу, кожа к коже. Чтобы снова увидеть другого обнажённым. Чтобы снова заняться любовью, диковатой и грубой, как нравилось им обоим. 

Когда оба остались без одежды, Себастиан остановился на мгновение, чтобы внимательней разглядеть Тэда. Он был даже красивее, чем Смайт помнил. И он был его.  
Независимо от того, сколькие мужчины прикасались к его телу после него. Блейн, этот переросток-повар… Тэд принадлежал ему, только ему.

Себастиан снова притянул Тэда к себе за талию, заставляя встать на колени на кровати, в порыве желания немедленно пометить этого великолепного мужчину как собственную территорию.  
Затем он поцеловал его снова. И ещё. Беспорядочным и чувственным поцелуем, играя с его языком. И когда они прервались чтобы отдышаться, Себастиан встал на колени перед Тэдом, потому что устал смотреть на него снизу, и ему было плевать на боль в ноге или неудобство такой позиции для него. Важно было только то, что теперь их торсы были в тесном контакте, а глаза – на одном уровне. 

Когда их эрекции соприкоснулись, оба застонали в голос.

– Отсоси мне, – приказал Себастиан голосом, который сам с трудом узнал. 

Тэд с торжествующей ухмылкой надавил ему на плечи, заставляя лечь. А потом устроился сверху, чтобы снова поцеловать его.

– Кажется, я целую жизнь ждал этого. Я скучал по твоему вкусу, – сказал Тэд, а затем опустился к его эрекции и, прежде чем взять его в рот, прошептал: – Смотри на меня, Себастиан. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул мой рот. И когда ты будешь на пределе… только тогда я остановлюсь, и ты сможешь трахнуть меня. 

На этот счёт у Себастиана имелись другие планы, но сейчас был неподходящий момент делиться ими. Поэтому он лишь кивнул, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы смотреть на Тэда, как тот просил.  
На Тэда, который выглядел просто потрясающе, пока, не отрывая от него глаз, опускался на его член, принимая его полностью.  
И, Бог ему в помощь, одно лишь ощущение этого горячего и влажного рта вокруг него, практически свело его с ума.

Тэд был экспертом в поцелуях. И отличным партнёром по траху, потому что, как и Себастиан, любил грубый и развязный секс. И он любил разговоры. Грязные разговоры во время секса. Но то, что он делал ртом, было абсолютным безумием. В этом он был почти божеством.

– Как же ты хорош, обожаю, как ты делаешь это, Тэд, – произнёс Себастиан срывающимся голосом, пока тот сосал и вылизывал его со всем жаром и настойчивостью, как нравилось ему. 

Иногда Тэд, не отрываясь от своего занятия, бормотал что-то, и вибрации отдавались прямо в член Бастиана, который становился все более твёрдым.  
Вскоре Смайт был вынужден отказаться от потрясающего зрелища, которое представлял Тэд, склонившийся над ним с приподнятой задницей, чтобы откинуться на подушку, закрыть глаза и отдаться жарким волнам удовольствия.  
Он начал толкаться бёдрами навстречу этому теплу. «Трахни мой рот», – сказал Тэд, и он удовлетворял его просьбу. Впрочем, в тот момент, он и не сумел бы поступить иначе. И в любом случае, Тэд остановился, позволяя ему взять контроль на себя.  
На некоторое время, по крайней мере.  
Затем он решительно опустил обе руки на его бёдра, чтобы заставить прекратить движения, и вновь с усердием принялся за ласки.  
Один раз. Два.  
Бас был уже очень близок к разрядке. И тогда Тэд остановился.  
Наклонившись вперёд, он вовлёк его в поцелуй, исполненный любви и благодарности, не оставляя времени, чтобы протестовать.

– Нравится, а? – поддел его затем Тэд.

– Ты всегда был хорош в этом, – заверил его Бас.

– Хм, только «хорош»? 

– Нет. Ты потрясающий, обожаю, как ты орудуешь языком, детка. А теперь, не мог бы ты закончить начатое… пожалуйста? – жалобно попросил Себастиан, попытавшись подтолкнуть Тэда, чтобы тот снова взял его в рот.

– Нет, милый, – усмехнулся тот, – не так я хочу, чтобы ты кончил. 

– Хм, интересно… и как же тогда? 

– Ты знаешь как. Я хочу тебя внутри, Бас. Я до смерти хочу тебя во мне, – ответил Тэд, склоняясь над ним и целуя с неожиданной нежностью, что вовсе не сочеталась с недавней торопливой резкостью.

И всё было так прекрасно, теперь, когда спешка, как ни парадоксально, отпустила обоих, несмотря на крайнее возбуждение.  
Сейчас, когда они были обнажены и беззащитны, друг перед другом, не только телом, но и душой, казалось, всё время в мире принадлежит им. Чтобы наслаждаться друг другом.  
Чтобы любить друг друга, наконец-то.

Остались только они двое. Никому не нужно было возвращаться к другой жизни, когда всё закончится. Существовало лишь то, что они разделяли в этот момент. И это отсутствие необходимости скрываться не делало всё менее волнующим или приятным. Всё стало только... более настоящим.  
Более их.

Вдруг Себастиан снова привстал на колени пред Тэдом, прислонился лбом к его лбу и сказал: 

– Я хочу, чтобы это был ты... я не могу нормально двигаться из-за этой ноги. Ты должен... можешь ты... 

И на мгновение Тэд затаил дыхание. Он правильно понял то, что Себастиан имел в виду? 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я... 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся любовью со мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты был сверху. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня, если мне позволено быть вульгарным. Я хочу, чтобы... 

– Тссс, Бас, хорошо, – прервал его Тэд, который давно понял его мысль. – Я всё сделаю. Ляг. 

И Себастиан повиновался.  
Пока Тэд доставал из ящика всё необходимое, Себастиан размышлял о том, что это был первый раз для него. Он уже пытался с Куртом раз или два, но так и не зашёл дальше подготовки. Эта роль определённо была не для него. По крайней мере, не с Куртом. Сейчас же, с Тэдом, он был готов на всё, чтобы снова испытать с ним близость и ощутить его, наконец, внутри себя. И это было правильно.  
Так и должно было быть, потому что речь шла о его Тэде.

Затем Тэд помог ему перевернуться, чтобы подготовить. Его руки дрожали от волнения. Ему уже приходилось быть в роли актива с другими партнёрами. Но сейчас всё было иначе. Прежде всего, потому что это был Себастиан, и потом, потому что он понимал, что значение этого выбора было куда глубже, чем просто «У меня болит нога, придётся тебе сделать всю работу».  
Себастиан отдавался полностью в его руки. Таким образом он демонстрировал ему своё доверие.   
И это был первый раз, когда Смайт давал всю эту власть над собой кому-то, Тэд был уверен.

Потянув Себастиана за волосы, он заставил его повернуться к нему лицом и вновь принялся целовать его, с желанием, но без спешки. Затем он начал двигать бёдрами, чтобы дать ему почувствовать, что он возбуждён и готов для него, и от этого движения Себастиан застонал в поцелуй.  
Но Тэд не остановился, и Бас продолжал стонать между этими хаотичными и снова торопливыми поцелуями, буквально распадаясь на куски.  
Он был так близко после этого минета. Слишком, чтобы сдерживаться ещё долго.

Когда Тэд подготовил его, то сделал это с такой заботой и любовью, какие Себастиану редко приходилось испытывать в своей жизни. Без спешки, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза и продолжая ласкать его член – достаточно, чтобы помочь расслабиться, но недостаточно, чтобы довести до разрядки – и целуя его спину и шею, пока Смайт не оказался полностью расслабленным и не попросил большего. Всего.

– Чего ты хочешь, Себастиан? Скажи мне, – нетерпеливо потребовал Тэд хриплым голосом. Себастиан знал эту игру, хотя и не понимал, какая была необходимость издеваться над ним сейчас, когда, очевидно, он был готов на всё и желал всего. Но если Тэд хотел услышать его мольбы, он не собирался ему отказывать. Он сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы почувствовать его внутри.  
И это тоже было ему в новинку.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, Тэд. Черт бы тебя побрал, я хочу, чтобы ты отодрал меня, поимел, делай что хочешь, но дай мне его, Тэд, прошу, дай!

И тут Тэд взорвался искренним смехом, заражая и Себастиана, который немедленно к нему присоединился. 

– О, Боже, я люблю тебя, Себастиан. 

– И я тебя люблю, но если ты не поторопишься, я отправлюсь на поиски другого любовника. А знаешь, есть у меня одно желание, Тэд, – добавил он, будто спохватившись, оборачиваясь к нему. – Я хочу смотреть на тебя. И в этот раз, только в этот раз, я хочу чувствовать тебя. Только тебя. Можем мы сделать это без презерватива? – спросил он, и Тэд благодарно поцеловал его, потому что и сам хотел спросить об этом, но не смог набраться смелости.

В конце концов, он знал, что у Себастиана не было никого, кроме него и Курта в последние пять лет. Так говорил Смайт, и он ему верил. У самого Харвуда в этом плане вариантов было чуть больше, но он всегда проявлял осторожность и регулярно наведывался к врачу. Он был чист, как и Себастиан, и ничто не мешало ему исполнить это его желание.

Поэтому вместо ответа он подхватил Себастиана под задницу и притянул ближе, а затем, встав на колени, помог ему приподняться над собой так, чтобы ноги Смайта обхватили его поясницу, а зад оказался прямо над его эрекцией.

– Тебе так удобно? 

– Да, да, – пробормотал Себастиан, даже не пытаясь понять смысл вопроса, и сразу же начал опускаться на его член 

Не слишком церемонясь с самим собой, он одним движением опустился на него полностью. И это было больно. Несмотря на все приготовления.

Но Тэд был там, чтобы позаботиться о нём. Он лишь целовал его. Был с ним нежен. И ждал.  
Он ждал, медленно умирая от одного ощущения жаркой влажной тесноты внутри него. Он ждал, пока его сердце взрывалось тысячью фейерверков от счастья, потому что он снова чувствовал себя одним целым с Бастианом.

– Давай, Тэд, – прошептал вдруг Себастиан, и тот осторожно помог ему снова лечь на спину с подушкой под задницей.

Только тогда Тэд начал двигаться.  
Сначала медленно, затем всё быстрее и быстрее. На сей раз он задавал ритм, а Себастиан мог лишь безропотно принимать. И умирать от наслаждения.   
И разумеется, то же испытывал Тэд. Всё в Себастиане сводило его с ума. Его тело, его запах, его стоны, эти великолепные зеленые глаза, неотрывно следящие за ним, за исключением случаев, когда особо сильный толчок заставлял его закрыть их от удовольствия.

– Дай мне... больше, хочу чувствовать тебя, Тэд, – повторял Себастиан, и Тэд знал, что он имел в виду. Он отлично знал, что нравилось Себастиану. И самое главное, что между ними было столько доверия и гармонии, что Тэду не стоило никаких усилий удовлетворить его желания. Даже в настолько деликатный и интимный момент Себастиан хотел быть любимым именно так, и так Тэд любил бы его.

– Хочешь чувствовать меня, Бас, хочешь, чтобы я заполнил тебя? – спросил он поэтому, и одновременно увеличил силу толчков, вызывая у того ещё более громкие и неконтролируемые стоны. Тэд выходил и вбивался в него с размаха. Шлепки кожи о кожу звучали почти мистической музыкой в их ушах.

– Больше... прошу тебя, Боже, да, ещё, – умолял Себастиан, и Тэд делал всё, чтобы дать ему желаемое. В конце концов, он всегда это делал.

Он был его любовником. Его другом. Его наперсником. Его тайной. Его любовью. Он всегда принадлежал ему без остатка. Это всё ещё было так. И всегда будет.

Их тела продолжали скользить друг против друга, пот покрывал их по мере того как движения становились всё более нетерпеливыми и беспорядочными, и они приближались к оргазму. 

– Да, так, Боже, да, Тэд, больше… трахни меня сильнее, прошу тебя, дай мне больше! 

– Так, детка, тебе нравится, чтобы тебя трахали жёстко? 

– Да, да, я люблю это! 

И сейчас Себастиан выходил за рамки своего желания быть вульгарным в определённые моменты. Он говорил просто о любви. Об их любви. И Тэд знал это.

 

– А я люблю тебя, Бас, – сказал он, помогая Себастиану здоровой ногой обхватить его вокруг талии, чем тот сразу же и воспользовался, чтобы прижаться к нему ещё теснее и увеличить глубину проникновения.

Себастиан не ответил «Я тоже люблю тебя», а вместо этого простонал «Блять, да, так. Трахни меня сильнее», – в сущности, это был его способ сказать «Да, я тоже».

Когда Себастиан вцепился обеими руками в изголовье кровати, Тэд обнял его и уткнулся лицом в шею. Так он мог быть к нему ещё ближе. 

– Боже, я правда хочу вытрахать тебя так, чтобы ты не смог ходить несколько дней, – сказал он вдруг, не сдержавшись, хотя и сознавал, что это несколько неуместно, учитывая состояние Себастиана.

У которого эта фраза вызвала короткий смешок, через пару секунд сменившийся новым стоном наслаждения из-за ещё одного особенно сильного толчка.  
Тэд воплощал свои слова в жизнь, и Себастиана это вполне устраивало.

Уткнувшись лицом в шею Бастиана, Тэд мог чувствовать его запах, смешанный с запахом секса, и это было великолепно. Ему чертовски не хватало этого ощущения единения с ним.  
Вдруг он почувствовал как Себастиан сжался, а его член напрягся сильнее, зажатый между их потными телами.

– В тебе так жарко и тесно… думаю, я тебя ещё трахну, знаешь? Я так хочу этого, ты мне позволишь, Бас? – спросил он затем.

– Тэд… – услышал он голос Себастиана и, подняв голову, встретил взгляд его зелёных глаз, полный такой любви, что это заставило его почувствовать себя слабым и сильным одновременно. – Кончи для меня, Тэд. Я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь в меня. Пожалуйста, давай, любимый. Господи, я так люблю тебя. 

Тогда Тэд встал на колени, снова изменив угол проникновения, а затем снова начал двигаться, ещё сильнее. Не отрывая взгляда от глаз Себастиана. Его пальцы судорожно сжимались на бёдрах любовника, оставляя следы. Тэд буквально вбивался него, с почти диким напором.  
Но это было правильно. Именно так они оба хотели любить друг друга.

Толчок.  
Ещё один.

И потом слышались только «Блять, Тэд, да, сильнее!» и «Боже, Бас, в тебе так жарко!»

И снова стоны. И мольбы. И просьбы о большем.  
И «Я люблю тебя», главным образом – «Я люблю тебя».

– Бас… – начал Тэд в какой-то момент, но потом внезапно прервался, бормоча: -- О, боже, я... – и снова не договорил. Потому что его накрыл один из лучших оргазмов на его памяти, в то время как Себастиан, под ним, с точно таким же стоном кончал, в свою очередь, на их животы. 

Тэд толкнулся ещё пару раз, до тех пор, пока не стал слишком чувствительным, чтобы это могло быть приятным. Однако, остановившись, он остался внутри Себастиана, осторожно опустившись затем на него и заключая в объятия.

Они кончили вместе, возможно, впервые.  
Они кончили с сознанием того, что занимались любовью, а не просто сексом.

– Тэд, выходи за меня, – выдал вдруг Себастиан, пока Тэд, всё ещё находясь внутри него, пытался отдышаться после сильнейшего оргазма, уткнувшись лицом в его шею. 

Тэд вскинул голову и вновь пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, медленно выйдя из него. И в этих глазах он увидел только твёрдую уверенность и любовь. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным сделать это только потому, что... 

– Нет, Тэд, нет. Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать, и это не так. Кольцо, которое я дал Блейну и о котором рассказывал тебе, на самом деле оно должно было стать кольцом для тебя. Я решил оставить Курта ещё до аварии. Потому что я хотел тебя. Я хотел всего тебя. Но я не мог начинать новую жизнь с тобой, если прежде не исправлю то, что натворил в старой. А потом, после аварии, я просто забыл, что уже преодолел всю боль, которая приходит, когда понимаешь, каким же был идиотом, и что, на самом деле, я уже сделал свой выбор. И это ты, Тэд. Это всегда был ты. С первого раза, когда я вошёл в тебя. Когда я трахал тебя в твоей постели в первый раз… нет, когда я занимался с тобой любовью, я знал, что это ты. Мне не хватало смелости признаться в этом. Но я знал. Я... о Боже... Почему ты плачешь? Я сказал что-то не так?

– Нет, нет, наоборот. Мне нравится то, что ты сказал, – ответил Тэд, вытирая влажные глаза. – И мой ответ – «да», но не раньше операции. После. Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы поженились, вернись ко мне, Себастиан. Вернись ко мне, и я выйду за тебя. 

– У меня может и не получиться, Тэд, а я хотел бы... 

– Нет, тссс... вернись ко мне, Бас. Вернись, и я выйду за тебя. Это единственное, о чём я тебя прошу. 

И поскольку этого не хватило, чтобы успокоить его, Тэд решил подкрепить слова поцелуем, припав к его губам с таким жаром, будто завтра не наступило бы.

И, кто знает, возможно, для них это действительно было так.  
Но сейчас в их распоряжении было настоящее, и они собирались насладиться им.

 

*****

 

Сантана обожала смотреть на спящую дочь. Она была способна проводить целые вечера, наблюдая за ней в тишине.   
Следя за движениями её ручек, которыми девочка иногда слабо взмахивала во сне. За выражением её личика, то спокойного, то хмурящегося, в зависимости от того, что ей снилось.

Вдруг пара нежных рук обвила её сзади, и Бриттани мягко коснулась поцелуем её шеи. 

– Мне вас не хватало, – прошептала она ей на ухо.

– А нам тебя. Но я поняла, почему ты нас оставила, и, думаю, должна тебя поблагодарить. И когда ты будешь готова вернуться, мы будем ждать тебя здесь. 

– Доктор говорит, что я могу это сделать. Послеродовая депрессия это нормально, и моя сейчас уже под контролем. Я просто не хотела рисковать причинить ей вред, Сан. Я чудачка… и слабая, а она теперь моя жизнь. Может, я выбрала более легкий путь, оставляя её на тебя, но я... 

– Эй, эй, хорошо, я поняла, – перебила её Сантана, обернувшись и обнимая её за плечи. – Мы ведь никогда и не прощались. И что бы ни происходило, начиная с сегодняшнего дня, мы справимся с этим вместе. Не стану скрывать, эти два месяца без тебя стали испытанием. Но я их преодолела. И я в порядке, как и Джудит. А теперь и ты. Ты уже потеряла два месяца жизни нашей дочери, и ты сделала это ради её блага. В чём же мне тебя винить? Сейчас тебе лишь остаётся вернуться, чтобы мы могли снова стать одной семьёй. 

– Миссис Бингли звонила мне почти каждый вечер, знаешь? И подбадривала меня, всё время напоминала мне о вас. 

– Правда? – спросила Сантана, потрясённая до глубины души этим открытием. Кто-то, возможно, счёл бы поведение Люси навязчивым, но не она. Сантана видела в ней вторую маму, которая переживает за своих детей. Которыми были все они, в некотором смысле.

– Да. Она всё время напоминала мне, что нет никакого смысла опускать руки. Что я могла бы найти тысячу других женщин и других семей, но ни одна женщина не была бы тобой, и никакая другая семья не стала бы моей. Она помогала мне бороться, чтобы выздороветь. И говорила, как гордится мной, когда я рассказывала о моих улучшениях. За два дня до смерти она позвонила мне и сказала, что пора возвращаться. И я сразу поняла, что она права... так что... Мои чемоданы снаружи, – сказала Бриттани, склонившись, чтобы легко поцеловать в губы свою женщину. 

– Хм, не слишком ли самоуверенно, Пирс, – поддела её Сантана, тем не менее, уже мягко подталкивая Бритт к кровати.

– Нет, я уже была готова прибегнуть к тяжёлой артиллерии, чтобы убедить тебя позволить мне вернуться. 

– Какого рода тяжёлой артиллерии? 

В ответ на этот вопрос Бриттани распахнула блузку, демонстрируя черное кружевное неглиже под ней. Сантану этот жест возбудил и развеселил, одновременно. А ещё она осознала, что снова счастлива, и, не сдерживаясь, рассмеялась, и её женщина тут же присоединилась к ней.

– Мне тебя дьявольски не хватало! – воскликнула она затем, толкнув Бриттани на кровать.

– А мне тебя, любимая, – ответила та, за секунду до поцелуя.

После чего были лишь вздохи и признания в любви, произнесённые шёпотом, и стоны.  
И два сердца, которые наконец нашли друг друга после долгих блужданий.

 

*****

 

– Обожаю твою квартиру, знаешь? Сразу видно, что это твой дом. 

Продолжал повторять на разные лады Блейн вот уже почти двадцать минут, с тех пор как, вернувшись с похорон, они развалились на кровати Курта прямо в одежде, чтобы немного отдохнуть.

– По правде сказать, она наша с Финном. Но он не захотел вносить свою лепту, потому что, как он говорит, для него это только временное пристанище, и квартира останется мне. Даже если сам он ни за что не признается, думаю, Финн по-прежнему убеждён, что, рано или поздно, вернётся к Рэйчел. 

– А ты так не думаешь? 

– Не знаю. Они столько раз сходились и расходились за эти годы. Но иногда люди идут вперёд и больше не возвращаются назад. Мне кажется, Рейчел больше нравилось то, как Финн заставлял её себя чувствовать, чем сам Финн. Сейчас она нашла нечто, что заставляет её чувствовать себя более прекрасной и значительной, чем это делал он, и не думаю, что она вернётся обратно. Кому-то этого достаточно. 

– Печально. 

– Да, но я считаю, Финну тоже пора идти дальше. Не может же он вечно ждать, когда Рэйчел повзрослеет. Он заслуживает кого-то, кто захочет быть с ним ради него самого. Блейн, могу я спросить тебя кое о чём? 

– Конечно, милый, – сказал ему Блейн, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы удобнее было на него смотреть. Курт, лежащий на кровати с немного растрёпанными волосами и усталым видом, в тот момент показался ему красивее, чем когда бы то ни было. Блейн спросил себя, сознаёт ли он это, и обхватил его за талию, придвигая поближе.

Андерсон до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что он действительно, наконец, был его. Только его. И что он мог находиться рядом с ним на этой кровати не только для секса, но и просто чтобы быть рядом. Чтобы разделить с ним простой момент другого типа близости.

Конечно же, он хотел Курта. Хотел его постоянно.  
Но, как ни парадоксально, казалось, они оба предпочитали не торопиться на этот раз. Даже в некоторых вещах.  
В первую очередь, сейчас им предстояло потрудиться над общением.

В Чикаго, в то рождественское утро, когда Курт убежал из его квартиры, ничего не говоря, он сделал это потому, что нашёл кольцо Бастиана. И вообразил, будто оно могло быть для Джона.

Когда Курт накануне сказал ему об этом, Блейн расхохотался от души. Но затем он понял, что недоразумений между ними было слишком много, и что многое следовало прояснить. Прежде всего, они должны были заняться именно этим. Поэтому он начал с того, что дал Курту прочитать надпись внутри кольца, и рассказал ему о том, что произошло между ним и Себастианом. Разумеется, тот всё понял.  
Включая значение, которое этот жест имел для Блейна. Курт понял, что именно он, больше всего остального, убедил его дать Бастиану настоящий шанс.

В конце концов, его самого до сих пор больно жалили многие слова, сказанные ему Себастианом, но и на него подействовала сила и значение, которое эта фраза имела для них.  
Для него.  
И сознание того, что Бас решил вернуть Курту его Блейна и его прошлое ещё до того, как случилось то что случилось, дарило ему надежду, что и им удастся восстановить прежние отношения.  
Снова стать друзьями.  
Это была одна из тех вещей, которые он хотел сделать. Одина из многих.

– Я хотел сказать, – продолжил затем Курт, очнувшись от этих мыслей, – что я действительно собираюсь посетить твоего отца, сразу после праздников. Мне нужно спросить его кое о чём. Хочу спросить его, почему? Мне нужно... я не знаю, посмотреть ему в лицо и... понять, почему. 

Блейн слегка вздрогнул и, сам того не сознавая, сжал крепче хватку вокруг Курта. Он знал, что этот момент настанет. Он знал это с того самого вечера, когда отец позвонил его матери. И он знал, что для него тоже пришло время решить, как действовать.  
Он не видел своего отца восемь лет. Он никогда не навещал его, даже в тот раз, когда один из заключённых ранил его в бок вилкой.  
Его не интересовало ничего из того, что тот человек мог сказать.  
Но он был готов поддержать Курта, если тот хотел его услышать.

– Я с тобой, Курт. Если ты хочешь пойти к моему отцу, я пойду с тобой, – сказал он тихо, но твёрдо.

– Ты вовсе не обязан, любимый. 

– Я знаю, но тебе это нужно. И на этот раз я хочу быть рядом. Я хочу быть с тобой. 

Курт улыбнулся. Он хотел попросить Блейна переехать к нему и жить с ним там, в Нью-Йорке. Но для этого было, пожалуй, слишком рано. Или, может быть, нет. Возможно, они опаздывали уже на целых восемь лет. Но Курт знал, что на этот раз они должны делать всё правильно, действовать спокойно и продвигаться вперёд маленькими шажками. И нужно было вернуть себе всё то время, которое кто-то отнял у них, для того, чтобы быть по-настоящему счастливыми. Для того, чтобы стать семьёй.

Они начнут завтра вечером, с простого приглашения на ужин в любимый ресторан Курта. Они начнут жить вместе в те дни, когда Блейн будет навещать его по выходным. Они начнут делать всё то, что в эти годы не могли.

Узнавать друг друга. Снова и снова, каждый раз.  
Навсегда.

– Я был потерян, Блейн, – сказал вдруг Курт, поглаживая колечко, подвешенное на его цепочке.

– А я тебя нашёл. Я всегда буду находить тебя, Курт, куда бы ты ни пошёл. Всегда... и навсегда, – ответил Блейн, ставя точку в разговоре поцелуем.

После этого были лишь «Я люблю тебя, Курт», чередующиеся с «Я люблю тебя, Блейн».

Повторённые многократно.

И на этот раз не только произнесённые мысленно, или сдержанные, или написанные на листке бумаги.  
Теперь эти слова были сказаны в полный голос.  
Были отвоёваны у прошлого.  
Выпущены на свободу.  
Они были сказаны, глаза в глаза, на пике страсти.

 

Потому что воспоминания иногда делают и это.  
Позволяют вновь обрести себя и то, что ты потерял.  
И иногда возвращают тебя к твоей любви.  
Возвращают тебя домой.

 

*****

 

Первое, что Финн заметил, когда автомобиль появился на вершине холма, было то, что он всё ещё был цел. Второе – то, что Жанин, возможно, не очень-то справлялась с коробкой передач. Третье – то, что, возможно, она вела немного слишком медленно для здешних запруженных улиц.  
В любом случае, машина, казалось, была в порядке, и то слава Богу.

Когда девушка позвонила ему, чтобы попросить разрешения перегнать машину, Финн согласился только потому, что Жанин обещала две вещи:

1\. Блейн вернулся бы к Курту значительно раньше, если бы сел на самолёт.  
2\. Они же двое могли бы вернуться к тому, что началось в ночь на Рождество, у Блейна в квартире, когда они поцеловались. 

Какая-то часть его продолжала задаваться вопросом, что случится, если Рэйчел вернётся. Но другая, была окончательно вымотана всей этой историей и просто хотела идти вперёд. Он действительно любил Рэйчел. И именно поэтому дал ей множество шансов. Он страдал, но и боролся за эти отношения. В отличие от неё, что каждый раз просто шла вперёд, возвращаясь к нему, когда не находила того, что искала, он боролся. Но сейчас он больше не мог.

Как всегда говорила ему Люси: «Некоторым историям суждено повторяться бесконечно, ни к чему толковому не приводя, пока один из двоих не устанет и не положит этому конец, Финни». 

И вот, пришёл момент, когда поставить точку в этой истории, и по-настоящему, было единственным, что он мог и хотел сделать. Ему не в чем было себя упрекнуть. Он боролся. Он не отступал перед трудностями. Много раз он старался любить Рэйчел, прощая ей непростительное. И, наконец, чувство просто погибло на очередном поле боя. 

– Боже мой, Хадсон, эта машина не только кажется чистым безумием. Она такая и есть! – воскликнула Жанин, выйдя из автомобиля, остановившегося прямо перед ним.

Финн улыбнулся, видя искреннее восхищение девушки. Жанин была не только очень красивой девушкой. А в этом не оставалось сомнений при взгляде на её рыжие волосы и серые глаза, не говоря уже о фигуре... даже если она развлекалась, скрывая всё это под маской сволочной адвокатши, как она сама это называла, нельзя было не заметить, что девушка была действительно красива.

Но прежде всего, его привлекал её характер. Эта девушка была в состоянии пить, рыгать и вести себя вульгарнее портовых грузчиков. Но при этом обладала какой-то невероятной глубинной мягкостью и добротой, какие редко можно найти в таких красивых женщинах. И ещё её симпатия. Финн обожал её чувство юмора, хотя часто сам становился его жертвой.

– Жанин, могу я тебя кое о чём спросить? – прервал он восторженную болтовню девушки о тормозах и колёсах Impala, в то время как некая идея зарождалась в его сознании.

– Ты шутишь, да? Ты позволил мне реализовать мою величайшую мечту, разрешив проделать всю эту дорогу на твоей машине. Теперь ты можешь просить у меня даже почку! 

Проблема состояла, однако, в следующем: о чём Финн должен был просить? Об ещё одном поцелуе? О настоящем свидании? О возможности познакомиться ближе? Разумеется, он хотел всего этого, но как следовало об этом просить?  
Как говорила Люси: «Если нет слов, переходи к делу». И Финн так и поступил. Шагнул к Жанин и поцеловал её. Снова.

Это было его новое начало. Полное неопределенности и риска. Но всё же, это было новое начало.

Люси бы сказала: «С чего-то ведь надо начинать, нет?»   
И скажем прямо: любовь – всегда отличное начало.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

*Мафусаи́л — в Библии — один из праотцов человечества, прославившийся своим долголетием: он прожил 969 лет. Старейший человек, чей возраст указан в Библии.


	31. Реванш.

«Наступает момент уйти из жизни человека, даже если идти тебе некуда».

Из фильма «7 жизней»

 

Организовать свадьбу в три дня.

Курт невольно задавался вопросом, как Себастиану удалось убедить Тэда. Но ещё больше ему было неясно, как Смайт сумел убедить его самого помочь ему в организации?  
Прежде всего, Курт не понимал, к чему спешка.  
И потом, он же ни черта не знал о том, как вообще нужно организовывать свадьбу.  
Он устроил торжество для Кэрол и своего отца, да, но у него в распоряжении была целая неделя. Ладно, недели всё равно мало, но тогда на вооружении у него была вся невинная дерзость его семнадцати лет, которая не позволяла замечать банальности некоторых клише, к которым он прибег.  
Сейчас он был взрослым человеком, который, например, ни за что не стал бы кормить бедных голубей блёстками только для того, чтобы их какашки сверкали. Он был человеком с более развитым чувством моды и, особенно, стиля. Человеком, у которого на всё про всё было только три дня...  
Три дня и самый изысканный вкус для организации самой роскошной и богатой свадьбы, какую он только мог вообразить. Или, по крайней мере, такова была просьба – приказ – Себастиана.

Прошли уже два дня как празднование Нового года осталось позади, но Курт подозревал, что Смайт ещё не закончил выпивать по этому поводу. Иначе как он мог только подумать, будто это выполнимо? И тем не менее, вопреки всем сомнениям и ценой многих потерянных часов сна, им с Тэдом всё удалось.  
Не то чтобы он понял, к чему так торопиться с женитьбой, едва приняв решение вступить в брак, но, в конце концов, он достаточно знал о возможностях, которые могли быть утрачены из-за непредвиденных обстоятельств и, в общем и целом, он даже неплохо развлёкся.  
Когда миновало первое чувство паники, они с Тэдом сумели объединить свои силы и сотрудничать наилучшим образом.

На какое-то мгновение Курт решил, будто Себастиан специально взвалил всё это именно на них двоих, чтобы они снова стали близкими друзьями, какими были во времена Далтона.   
И кстати, если так и было, что ж, неважно, потому что это ему удалось.

Конечно, Курту по-прежнему было крайне неприятно видеть Тэда рядом с Блейном. Что, поскольку они очень дружили, случалось часто. Это было сильнее него. Даже если они ничего такого не делали, а всего лишь разговаривали, Курт не мог не представлять их двоих обнажённых в одной постели. Но, с другой стороны, он прекрасно знал, насколько Блейну неприятно видеть его в непосредственной близости с Себастианом, что тоже случалось весьма часто. Но как Себастиан, что бы там ни было, всегда останется частью его жизни, он знал, что и Тэд всегда будет частью жизни Блейна.   
Оставалось лишь смириться с этим.

И потом, Тэд был приятным паренем. Немного грубоватым иногда, но честным. Курт находил семнадцатилетнего Тэда весьма интересным, а повзрослевший Тэд не сильно от него отличался, как это выяснилось в те три безумных, почти нереальных, дня.

Нереальных, потому что – нет, серьезно! – найти цветы, украшения, кольца, место, предупредить всех гостей и приготовить свадебный обед за три дня, это был своего рода рекорд.  
Мадлен Смайт предоставила огромный великолепный зал в своём доме для проведения церемонии и свадебного ужина, возможно, чтобы загладить вину за многие месяцы открытой вражды. Когда Сантана узнала об этом, она просто взбесилась. Она предпочла бы делать это в Макдональдсе, чем в доме этой ведьмы. Но уверения Тэда, что женщина изменилась, и наброски убранства Курта убедили Бриттани. И если что-то приносило счастье Бриттани, Сантана готова была пойти на это. Точка.

Это было их бракосочетание, и оно должно было быть совершенным.  
Быстрым, организованным на лету, после предложения, сделанного в порыве, но совершенным.  
И всё так и было.  
Цветами и декорациями занимались Курт с Тэдом. Блейн пригласил новые группы, которые недавно начал продюсировать, в качестве музыкального сопровождения. Тэд вызвал шеф-повара из Чикаго, чтобы создать идеальное меню.

По сути, только Себастиан не сделал никакого практического вклада.  
Он лишь всё оплачивал и раздавал указания.  
Что, впрочем, никого не удивило.

По правде говоря, и для Себастиана имелось дело. Повести Сантану к алтарю.  
Обе невесты должны были проделать этот путь перед толпой приглашенных. Сантана – первая. И он настоял на том, чтобы сопровождать её. И учитывая, что вся церемония практически являлась его подарком, девушке и в голову не пришло отказывать ему в этом.   
Да и в любом случае она бы этого не сделала. Её отец был жив-здоров, но не собирался присутствовать на свадьбе.  
Её мать и бабушка – да, но не он, в то время как семья Бриттани была в полном составе.  
И поскольку ей предстояло проделать этот путь в одиночку, она и представить не могла никого более подходящего, чем Себастиан, на роль своего сопровождающего.

Когда им было всего по восемнадцать, и он только-только входил в жизнь Курта после аварии, как все думали, парень безумно увлёкся ею. В чём он ей даже признался однажды вечером, когда был не совсем в себе. Между ними никогда не было ничего физического, но начиная с этого признания зародилось чувство куда более важное.  
Они стали друзьями. Самыми близкими. Неразлучными. Брат и сестра, со схожим, сильным и сложным характером, разделявшие одни идеалы.  
Две родственные души, которые никогда не смогли бы построить семью, но всё же, в некотором смысле были ею.  
По-своему, разумеется.

Если Себастиану не суждено было оправиться после операции – а он знал, что такое вполне возможно – у неё осталось бы, по крайней мере, это воспоминание.  
И поэтому она согласна была вынести все его заботливые напутствия, пока они спускались по длинной лестнице, чтобы попасть в зал. 

Некоторые, более чем поверхностные и пошловатые, в его стиле, вроде: «Побольше незабываемого секса, иначе она скоро почувствует нехватку мужика. Бриттани – бисекс, как и я, ты же знаешь. Весьма вероятно, что рано или поздно она в любом случае заскучает по члену, потому что член, знаешь ли, это всегда член! Так что, запасись хорошим набором фаллоимитаторов». 

Но также и некоторые вещи, из-за которых девушка рисковала испортить макияж: «Если она обидит тебя, приди ко мне, и, клянусь, я ей все волосы повыдёргиваю, поняла? Ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего, Сантана. И ты заслуживаешь быть счастливой, по-настоящему счастливой». 

Сантане хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно, слушая его.   
Не зная на что решиться, она подарила ему глубокий поцелуй в губы – отчасти, чтобы просто заткнуть его и отчасти, чтобы успокоить.  
В полной мере достигнув обеих целей.

– Чёрт тебя дери, Лопес. Не буди во мне зверя, не то украду тебя, и по боку эту свадьбу, – сказал лишь Себастиан, глядя на подругу с ласковой усмешкой.

– Фигуркой не вышел, чтобы заинтересовать меня, Смайт. Но знаешь, если я вдруг решу вернуться в стан натуралов и сбежать от Бриттани ради кого-то из вашего брата, этим кем-то будешь ты, это точно, – и затем, прислонившись лбом к его виску, уже серьёзно и тихо она добавила: – Всё пройдёт хорошо, Бас. Эта свадьба и твоя операция. Мы будем счастливы на этот раз, я уверена. 

– Могу я попросить тебя предоставить мне это в письменном виде? Чтобы, если что-то пойдёт не так, я смог припоминать тебе это до конца наших жизней, – пошутил Себастиан, уже заметно менее взволнованным тоном.

Затем он предложил Сантане локоть, она его приняла с озорной усмешкой, которая тут же отразилась на лице Себастиана, и, подняв головы, они вошли в зал. 

Несмотря на полученные в последний момент приглашения, в тот день явились все. Бёрт и Кэрол, Мерседес и Сэм, которые уже официально были парой, Жанин и Финн, Тэд, Блейн и Рэйчел, которая время от времени бросала растерянные взгляды на шикарную женщину рядом с Финном. Зная её прекрасно, Курт был уверен, что она пытается понять, кто она, поскольку считала невозможным, чтобы Финн нашёл себе такую красотку вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, смирно ждать её.

Курт беспокоился за Мерседес. Она проходила очередной курс химиотерапии, и результаты оставили заметный след на её теле. Потеря веса, особенно. Но он был счастлив за них с Сэмом. И радовался результатам своей работы в организации этой свадьбы.

Хотя из-за этого ему не удалось уделить достаточно времени Блейну после безумной новогодней ночи, которую они провели вместе.  
Но когда Сантана сделала предложение Бриттани, и та ответила «да», Себастиан вбил себе в голову, что просто обязан подарить этим двоим свадьбу века. К концу недели.

Он всё ещё пытался загладить вину, чтобы не остаться в глазах всех тем, кем он был прежде.  
В конце концов, они были его семьёй. И он не хотел разочаровывать их снова.

Когда группа Блейна начала играть рок-версию свадебного марша, Курт понял, что пора, он встал и повернулся в сторону входа в огромный зал, чтобы полюбоваться на Сантану, которая медленно шла под руку с Себастианом.  
Платье на ней было одним из тех, что Курт создал, когда учился в Парсон. Сантана служила ему моделью во время подготовки к тому экзамену, так что, оно идеально подходило ей по размеру. Кроме того, она всегда обожала это платье.  
Поэтому, едва услышав о свадьбе, он сразу подумал именно об этом платье в качестве подарка в этот великий день.  
Это было не классическое белое платье. Оно было красным. Не прилегающее, но длинное, с силуэтом, напоминающим форму лепестков роз. Черный пояс разбивал монотонность цвета, и несколько небольших кристаллов Swarosfky поблёскивали здесь и там, словно росинки.  
Сантана была божественна.

И Курт испытывал некоторую гордость от сознания того, что создал эту красоту своими руками. Может, мода и не являлась его судьбой, но понимание того, что он в состоянии создавать подобные вещи, всё же вызывало в нём прилив гордости и удовлетворения. И, прежде всего, счастья за свою подругу, которая могла носить его.

– Платье великолепно, – прошептал ему на ухо Блейн, сжимая руку, в то время как Сантана, проходя мимо, одарила обоих ослепительной улыбкой.

Как только Лопес узнала, что Курт теперь с Блейном, она помчалась к Себастиану, чтобы проверить, как он. Поскольку у неё были запасные ключи, она не стала терять времени, чтобы звонить в дверь, уверенная, что Бас зарылся под одеяла и не вылезает из постели, оплакивая судьбу.   
Вместо этого она обнаружила его в постели, да, но между ног другого мужчины, который чуть позже, одевшись, был представлен ей как Тэд Харвуд, из чего она смогла сделать вывод, что Себастиан совсем не против отношений Курта с Андерсоном. Что позволяло и ей радоваться этому.  
Блейн ей нравился. И, учитывая, что её Курт казался счастливым с ним как никогда, а Себастиан также с Тэдом, ей не на что было жаловаться.

Когда они оказались перед мировым судьёй, она остановилась и, отпустив руку Себастиана, который подмигнул ей, прежде чем занять место свидетеля, устремила взгляд на вход в зал, в ожидании Бриттани. По настоянию Курта она не видела её со вчерашнего дня и уже страшно соскучилась.  
Джудит сидела на коленях у Бёрта, в первом ряду, одетая во всё белое и с маленьким чепчиком на головке, покрывавшим её короткие волосы. Она была очаровательна. И она была её. Как вскоре станет и Бриттани – и по закону тоже, потому что фактически так было всегда.

Когда музыка возобновилась, Сантана, с трудом оторвала взгляд от открытой улыбки своей дочери, чтобы устремить его на Бриттани, которая чинно ступала под руку с отцом по тому же пути, что сама она преодолела чуть раньше. Её невеста вся сияла и, казалось, не замечала никого, кроме Сантаны.  
В отличие от неё, Бриттани была одета в платье кремового цвета классического покроя, тоже украшенного небольшими кристаллами Swarosfky. Она была прекрасна и вскоре должна была стать её женой.  
Сантана улыбнулась ей, и Бриттани ответила улыбкой.

В их взглядах таилось множество обещаний и несказанных слов.  
И ещё там жила надежда на то, что совместная жизнь будет вечной и счастливой.  
И что они проживут её как семья. Настоящая семья.

Хороший способ начать новый год.

 

****

 

Чем Себастиан любил развлекаться на свадьбах, так это пытаться угадать, кто что подарил молодоженам, по виду коробок, выставленных на столе для подарков.  
Ну и выпивка, конечно, тоже.  
И в этот момент он был как ребёнок увлечён обоими этими занятиями, в то время как Блейн, Курт и Тэд, стоявшие вместе с ним, рядом со столом подарков, смотрели на него со смесью изумления и беспокойства.  
Учитывая все лекарства, которые ему приходилось принимать, Смайт не мог позволить себе ничего более крепкого, чем белое вино, но, казалось, он был решительно настроен взять своё его количеством.

Остальные приглашённые всё ещё прохлаждались в большом зале, наслаждаясь музыкой. А невесты уже более получаса как исчезли в неизвестном направлении.  
Ну, то есть у Себастиана имелась парочка идей на этот счёт.  
В доме было так много спален, что это можно было воспринимать как открытое приглашение заняться сексом вдали от посторонних глаз. На что Смайт и попытался подбить Тэда, впрочем, безуспешно. Харвуд пробормотал что-то насчёт книги гостей и проверки ужина, и Себастиан понял, что, возможно, привлечение своего парня к организации этой свадьбы-молнии, чтобы сблизить их с Куртом, было не такой уж хорошей идеей.

Да, он добился своего, и Курт с Тэдом, похоже, отлично поладили.  
Но если теперь его будут оставлять без секса, кому какое дело до того, что те двое снова подружились?

Ладно, это правда, он прибег к этой тактике, потому что не хотел, чтобы Тэд остался совсем один, в случае, если он не выкарабкается. Он хотел, чтобы Блейн поддержал его и был рядом, но Смайт понимал, что это было возможно только в случае, если Курт тоже примет его.

В любом случае, он не хотел думать об этом в тот вечер.  
Он был счастлив за Сантану и просто хотел весело провести время.

– Знаешь, Смайт, я бы, может, и спросил, чем ты занимаешься, но, боюсь, ты ответишь, а я не уверен, хочу ли знать ответ, – сказал вдруг Курт, привлекая его внимание.

– Пытается найти секс-игрушки, – ответили хором Тэд и Блейн, прежде чем Себастиан успел открыть рот.  
– Он так делает практически на каждой свадьбе наших друзей, – сказал Блейн, когда увидел ошарашенное выражение Хаммела.

– Намекаете, что я предсказуем? – слегка обиженно спросил Себастиан, мгновенно поставив на место коробку, которую тряс над ухом несколько секунд назад именно с целью определить, не было ли там какой секс-игрушки.

– Скорее, последовательный, чем предсказуемый, Смайт. Тебя можно назвать как угодно, но только не предсказуемым, не беспокойся, – бессовестно поддел его Блейн.

– Что ж, не могу с тобой не согласиться. Мне есть чем удивить вас, что бы ты там ни думал, Андерсон. Спроси Тэда, – добавил он, бросая озорной взгляд в сторону своего парня, который тут же покраснел при мысли о том, чем они занимались накануне вечером. Чем-то очень плотским, что включало использование качелей любви* и попытки Себастиана подловить Тэда, заставив его сказать «да» относительно брака среди всех других «да», которые тот выкрикивал, стонал и шептал... по другой причине.

– И что же вы такого особенного сделали? Обновили новую сексуальную игрушку? – рассмеялся Курт, и Блейн к нему присоединился.

Ну уж нет. Себастиан мог выдержать многое. Но не издевательства двух мистеров предсказуемость, считающих его слишком предсказуемым.  
Всему есть предел.

– Нет, по правде сказать, нет. Я просто предложил ему выйти за меня, и он мне отказал, – выдал он со всей небрежностью, на какую оказался способен.

На этих словах, шампанское, которое Блейн как раз собирался проглотить, застряло в его горле, и он зашёлся в приступе кашля. 

– Что ты ему предложил? – переспросил он, в полнейшем шоке, когда сумел взять себя в руки.

– Выйти за меня, – повторил с подчёркнутым безразличием Себастиан, словно бы и не замечал, с каким беззастенчивым изумлением воззрились на него как Блейн, так и Курт. – О, не переживайте, мистер сказал «нет». 

– Неправда, – вмешался Тэд. – Я сказал «да», но с условием, что мы сделаем это только после твоей операции. 

– На самом деле, мне ещё нужно добыть кольцо, – сказал Себастиан, и на этот раз настал черёд Курта брызнуть шампанским, почти окатив Тэда.

– Может, хватит уже? Что с вами такое? 

– Прости. Это слишком неожиданно: Себастиан Смайт, говорящий о браке так серьезно. Такое не каждый день услышишь, – пробормотал Курт.

– Вот именно, – поддержал его Блейн, тут же заработав несильный подзатыльник от друга.

– Я гораздо глубже, чем вы двое можете представить, знаете ли. Я тут подумал, у нас чертовски странная компания. В смысле, мы спали друг с другом. Ну, почти все мы. То есть, я и Блейн, спали и с Тэдом, и с Куртом, но не между собой, а Курт и Тэд спали и со мной, и с Блейном, но, опять-таки, не между собой. Если бы я сейчас переспал с Блейном, а Курт – с Тэдом, наша компания стала бы ещё круче, – заявил он в заключение, тем самым камня на камне не оставляя от исходного утверждения. Затем, заметив, как остальные трое наблюдают за ним в полнейшем замешательстве, поспешил добавить: – Но, конечно, мы этого делать не станем, потому что мы не тот тип друзей, и потому что есть вещи, которые не делаются, когда у тебя серьёзные отношения с кем-то. Правильно? – спросил он неуверенно, обращаясь к Тэду, который с улыбкой легонько погладил его по спине.

– Да, молодец. Нельзя ожидать от него слишком многого. Маленькие шажки, – сказал он затем, обернувшись к Блейну и Курту, всё ещё не полностью уверенным, что Себастиан не был серьёзен насчёт того приглашения.

Ведь речь шла о Себастиане. 

Вдруг быстрая музыка, что долетала до этого момента из зала, сменилась на более мягкую. Курт узнал песню с первых же нот. «Somewhere only we know» Keane, имевшая большое значение для них с Блейном.

Андерсон посвятил её Курту много лет назад, после особенно тяжёлого дня в МакКинли, одного из тех, когда ему особенно доставалось от Карофски и его компании. Он cпел ему её, подыгрывая себе на фортепьяно, в Далтоне, тем вечером, когда Хаммел примчался туда его проведать, чтобы увидеть его улыбку и снова начать дышать. Они начали встречаться за неделю до того, в то время. Закончив петь, Блейн поцеловал его, как никогда раньше, чтобы заставить забыть всё, связанное с Карофски и его проблемами.  
Именно там было их тайное место. Маленькая, ничем не примечательная комната Блейна в общежитии Далтона, где они двое могли закрыться, оставляя весь мир за дверями.

– О, я обожаю эту песню, – воскликнул Курт.

– Я тоже, – поддержал его Тэд, начиная подпевать вслед за Куртом, и оба тихонько рассмеялись.

– Почему эти двое теперь вместе хихикают? – спросил с притворной озабоченностью Блейн, склонившись к уху Себастиана и привлекая внимание двух других, которые дружно повернулись к ним.

– Не знаю. Но это жутковато. Разве они не ненавидели друг друга до смерти? Моя идея о перекрёстном сексе была более нормальной. 

– Сомневаюсь, Бас. 

– Ох, Блейн, прекрати ворчать и пойдем туда! Под это мы обязаны танцевать, – сказал Курт, утаскивая его за собой в сторону зала.

Себастиан и Тэд смотрели им вслед, пока те не исчезли в обнимку за занавесом перед входом в зал.

– Может, ты тоже хочешь потанцевать? – спросил затем Себастиан ласково.

– Я бы не прочь. Но только если бы мог сделать это с тобой, а я знаю, что сейчас для тебя эти движения затруднительны. 

– Хм... не стоит недооценивать меня, мистер Тэд Харвуд-Смайт. Я уже доказал на деле, что мне под силу многие замысловатые движения, невзирая на моё плачевное состояние, и... что? Я сказал что-то не так? – всполошился он, видя странное выражение на лице своего парня.

– Нет, ничего. Мне нравится, как моё имя звучит рядом с твоей фамилией. Вот и всё, – ответил тот мечтательно.

Эти слова произвели на Себастиана странный эффект. Словно что-то оторвалось у него от сердца и взорвалась внутри, заставляя улыбаться как идиот.  
Радость. Это была радость в чистом виде.  
Но будь он проклят, если когда-нибудь признается в этом.  
Он и так стал слишком податливым и сентиментальным в последнее время.

– Ну, в любом случае, лучше, чем Себастиан Харвуд. Я тебя умоляю... похоже на псевдоним второсортного порно-актёра. 

– Ты точно уверен, Себастиан? 

– Да! То есть, я хочу сказать, сравнивая с именами вроде Рокко Сиффреди или Джеймс Дин… 

– Я не о том, гений, – усмехнулся Тэд, прерывая его. – Я имею в виду, ты уверен насчёт нас? Что хочешь выйти за меня.

– Как в том, что для того чтобы жить, мне необходим воздух, Тэд. Ты – мой воздух. Конечно, придётся предупредить всех моих любовников, что они больше не смогут со мной видеться, и это будет очень нелегкий и долгий труд, знаешь ли! – перевёл всё в шутку Себастиан. – Но ты того стоишь, тысячу раз стоишь. 

– Да и Вы, мистер Смайт, неплохи, – ему в тон ответил Тэд, в заключение буквально набросившись на него, чтобы втянуть в страстный поцелуй. 

– Не знаю, что ты со мной сделал, Харвуд, – прошептал ему в губы Себастиан, когда тот оторвался от поцелуя. – Ты превратил меня в истеричную лужицу сиропа, которая только и умеет что говорить всякую приторную чушь. Знаешь, ты должен отдать мне их. Сейчас они бы мне очень пригодились. 

– Что, Бас? 

– Мои яйца, заранее спасибо, – успел он сказать, прежде чем Тэд стукнул его в бок. – Но мне нравится. То, что ты заставляешь меня испытывать, – продолжил он затем, взяв Тэда за запястья и снова приближая к себе, – а не то, что мои яйца у тебя на хранении. Хотя, признаю, твои манёвры с ними иногда весьма интересны. Даже больше чем интересны... кстати, что бы ты сказал насчёт быстренького перепиха в туалете, в память о старых временах? Если нам повезёт, возможно, нас застукает моя мама. Как всегда случалось в Далтоне, когда я пытался соблазнить тебя, и каждый раз, когда мне это почти удавалось, появление кого-нибудь из наших приятелей всегда спасало тебя. 

– Точно, – хихикнул Тэд. – Джефф или Ник, в основном. Но сегодня их здесь нет, поэтому отвечу, что идея мне кажется чертовски заманчивой, сэр. 

– Да неужто? Никаких больше гостевых книг с подписями или срочного контроля на кухне, Харвуд? – поддел его напоследок Себастиан.

– Ох, заткнись и поцелуй меня, – прервал его Тэд, оставляя на губах лёгкий поцелуй, а затем добавил более хриплым голосом: – А теперь трахни меня как доктор прописал, – после чего, как по команде, Себастиан взял его за галстук и утащил вверх по лестнице.

 

Тем временем на импровизированном танцполе, Курт, с мечтательным выражением положивший голову на плечо Блейна и медленно покачивающийся вместе с ним под плавную музыку, заметил Себастиана и Тэда, быстро скрывшихся в направлении другого крыла дома. 

– По-твоему, они будут счастливы?

– Думаю, да. Они же наверняка собираются трахнуться в самом ближайшем времени, – сострил Блейн, и тихонько пискнул, когда Курт ущипнул его за бок в отместку. – Да, уверен, что будут. Они шли к этому с тех пор как им было по семнадцать, но для них никогда не было подходящего момента. А теперь он настал. Они стали более зрелыми. Знают друг друга лучше. И принимают, как раньше не могли. Конечно, им есть над чем поработать, но, если операция пройдёт хорошо, – прошептал он на ухо Курту, прижимая его крепче, когда почувствовал, как эти слова заставили того вздрогнуть, – у них отличные шансы быть счастливыми. Ведь они любят друг друга. Любят по-настоящему. Иногда этого достаточно, знаешь? Тебе… тебя это действительно не беспокоит? – спросил Блейн с оттенком тревоги в голосе, что не скрылось от Курта.

– Да, Блейн. Если Себастиан счастлив, то и я тоже. А мы? Мы будем счастливы? – спросил Курт, опустив немного голову, чтобы посмотреть Блейну в глаза.

Как и каждый раз, когда такое происходило, Андерсону показалось, будто он тонет в этой чистой синеве.   
Они тоже должны были над многим потрудиться. Они оба знали это.  
Но знали также, что оно того стоило.

Поэтому Блейн поднял голову, коснувшись губ Курта нежным поцелуем.  
Это был его ответ.   
Который, совершенно очевидно, означал «да».

Сидящий за столиком, не очень далеко от них, Бёрт Хаммел улыбнулся про себя, наблюдая за этой сценой.  
Он не мог знать, что будущее уготовило для его сына. Но если Блейн, наконец, станет его частью, безусловно, это будет счастье.  
Много счастья.  
В этом мужчина был более чем уверен.

 

*****

 

Неделя, которая последовала за свадьбой Бриттани и Сантаны, была весьма суматошной для Себастиана.

Начиная с безумного понедельника, когда они с Тэдом отправились к лечащему врачу Смайта, чтобы сообщить ему, что Себастиан решился на операцию, и чтобы узнать в деталях все риски и возможные последствия.  
Выяснилось, что Себастиан вовсе не преувеличивал, боясь этой операции.

Доктор очень подробно объяснил Тэду, что гематома, сформировавшаяся впоследствии аварии, до си пор не рассосалась и действовала на структуру мозга, вызывая эпилептические припадки, провалы в памяти, афазию и обмороки. И жуткие головные боли, конечно. Пациент мог бы жить с этим много лет, рискуя ежедневно, однако, что гематома приведёт к эмболии головного мозга и, следовательно, смерти.  
Операция, сама по себе, гарантировала разрешение многих из этих проблем, но, в любом случае, представляла существенный риск, потому что хирургам пришлось бы работать над частью мозга, которая отвечает за движения и речь. Если бы что-то пошло не так, Себастиан действительно, в лучшем случае, мог потерять способность управлять мышцами тела и речью. В худшем – снова оказаться в коме. Или умереть.

– В принципе, гематома может рассосаться и спонтанно. Это происходит, когда, не получая дополнительной подпитки, накопление свернувшейся крови всасывается организмом, пусть и медленно. Напротив, если кровотечение продолжается, как в случае участия артериальных сосудов, или если речь идёт о скоплении определённого диаметра, который мало предрасположен к спонтанному гемостазу, гематома может постепенно расширяться. Последствиями могут стать сжатие прилегающих тканей или их разрыв. Осложнением, которого мы особенно опасаемся, является развитие инфекции. В случае Себастиана, гематома не растет, но и не уменьшается. В подобной ситуации иногда достаточно держать гематому под контролем, но в этом случае побочные эффекты довольно многочисленны и часто болезненны, поэтому я порекомендовал операцию, – объяснил врач, отвечая на очередной вопрос Тэда. – Есть хорошие шансы на успех. По крайней мере, восемьдесят процентов. 

Что не слишком успокаивало Тэда.  
Восемьдесят процентов это неплохо, но это всё же не сто.

Таким образом, когда они вышли из кабинета доктора, уже он не хотел, чтобы Себастиан оперировался.

– Но я хочу сделать это, Тэд. Я действительно хочу чувствовать себя хорошо и не задаваться с утра до вечера вопросом, не сегодня ли я умру. Я хочу иметь уверенность в завтрашнем дне, – ответил ему Себастиан убеждённо.

Впервые он не думал о Тэде, Эрике, Курте или Блейне, но о самом себе.  
Он хотел сделать это ради себя.   
Это был большой шаг вперед.

 

Во вторник, перед отъездом домой, Бёрт зашёл попрощаться с ним и пожелать удачной операции, которая должна была состояться через неделю.  
Это была их первая встреча лицом к лицу, с тех пор как вышла наружу вся правда, и Себастиан с Куртом расстались, так что для Смайта это оказалось настоящим откровением.

Да, нежданным откровением было осознать, что Бёрт не ненавидел его – ни за ложь, ни за риск, которому он подверг его сына. Напротив, Бёрт был благодарен Себастиану за любовь, которой он окружил Курта в течение всех этих лет и за то, что был рядом с ним в самые тяжёлые для него времена. И даже после, несмотря на то, что весь выстроенный им мир рассыпался в прах с появлением Блейна, он не отступил.  
Себастиан никогда не видел всю картину с этой точки зрения. Он всегда считал себя тем, кто воспользовался ситуацией в свою пользу, и, конечно, так и было.

Однако он был и другом, настоящим другом, и это тоже было правдой.  
В какой-то момент он забыл о себе и делал всё, что было в его силах, ради других.  
Это была любопытная точка зрения, неплохо для разнообразия.

– Ты хороший парень, Себастиан, и всегда будешь частью моей семьи, – сказал ему Бёрт, прежде чем сесть в такси.

«Хороший парень» – Себастиану никогда бы даже в голову не пришло связать это определение с собственной персоной.  
Излишне говорить, однако, что в устах Бёрта это прозвучало как величайший комплимент. И самый прекрасный подарок, какой Хаммел мог сделать ему.

 

В среду утром, оставшись дома один, пока Тэд ушёл за покупками, Себастиан перенёс небольшой припадок и упал в обморок. Когда Харвуд вернулся, то нашёл его лежащим на полу, в ванной комнате, по-прежнему без сознания.  
Он постарался держать себя в руках, но, не зная даже, ударился ли Себастиан головой при падении или нет, он не мог предпринять ничего, кроме как вызвать скорую помощь, позвонить Сантане, а затем расплакаться.

Девушка постаралась подбодрить его и немало помогла по приезде скорой помощи, поскольку сам Тэд в тот момент был не слишком вменяем. 

– Держись, гринго. _Если_ Себ очнётся, он не должен видеть тебя в таком состоянии, понял? – сказала она ему, прежде чем машина скорой помощи отъехала, и Тэд знал, что она права.

Никто из них не обратил ни малейшего внимания на небрежное «если», произнесённое Лопес.   
Не «когда», а именно «если».  
Кроме Себастиана, который, тем временем, слегка пришёл в себя.  
Для него это слово прогремело как выстрел.

При обследовании выяснилось, что у Себастиана случился эпилептический припадок, пока был один, но головой он при этом, к счастью, не ударился, хотя нанёс себе множество порезов и ссадин на руках во время припадка.

По пробуждении, без ведома Тэда, Смайт подписал бумаги, в которых отказывался от реанимации. Среди множества возможных вариантов исхода операции был также риск снова оказаться в коме, чего он ни в коем случае не хотел. Он не хотел оставаться еще девять месяцев, если не больше, прикованным к аппаратам. И не хотел, чтобы другие оказались привязаны к нему в ожидании чего-то, что в этот раз, скорее всего, не случилось бы. Он не хотел, чтобы это произошло с Тэдом, как никогда не хотел такого для Курта. И поскольку в этот раз у него была возможность решать за себя, он так и сделал. И кроме того, он подписал также согласие на донорство органов для пересадки в случае смерти.   
Опять же без ведома Тэда.

Однако тем же вечером он сказал об этом Блейну в разговоре по Скайпу, так как тот к тому времени вернулся в Лайму с Куртом. И, как раньше он просил его позаботиться об Эрике, теперь Себастиан попросил Андерсона присмотреть за Тэдом, в случае, если он не выживет. Излишне говорить, что Блейн пообещал ему это. И в качестве бонуса, обозвал идиотом за то, что он опять скрывает что-то важное от Тэда. 

– Разве не из-за этой твоей мании держать в секрете важные вещи все мы оказались в том жутком бардаке, из которого только начинаем выбираться, Бас? – спросил Блейн, и Смайт понял, что он прав.

Так что, Себастиан собрался с духом и сделал то, что должен был, следуя совету друга. Он рассказал обо всём Тэду.  
Тот наорал на него, конечно. И чуть ли не набросился с кулаками. Тэд обвинил его в том, что он ведёт себя как отъявленный эгоист, который думает только о себе, и в заключение ушёл, хлопнув дверью.  
Вернулся он только утром.

Себастиан так никогда и не узнал, что Тэд провёл ночь, напиваясь в каком-то маленьком третьесортном баре. Не узнал, что отправился домой к какому-то даже не слишком привлекательному мужчине, с которым встретился там. Смайт не узнал, что он позволил тому мужчине целовать его и прикасаться к нему. Только чтобы проверить, может ли он пойти дальше. Сумеет ли он это сделать, в случае если Бастиана не станет. Себастиан так и не узнал, что Тэд остановил мужчину, который попытался раздеть его, что он оттолкнул его от себя с силой и выбежал на улицу. Он не узнал, что Харвуд провёл всю ночь, бесцельно бродя по улицам, размышляя и плача, и чувствуя себя бесполезным, прежде чем под утро вернуться к нему.

Он не узнал всего этого, потому что не спросил.   
Никогда.

Любовь иногда эфемерное чувство. Даже когда её почти осязаемое присутствие лишает тебя сил, она всё равно может оставаться чем-то зыбким и призрачным.  
И тем не менее, она есть.  
Ты ощущаешь её прикосновение – живое и пульсирующее.  
Почти болезненное.  
И оно опасно, такое чувство. Любовь порой может оскалить клыки. Может ранить и причинить боль.

И истина в том, что случается ошибаться. Как бы ты ни любил кого-то, всё равно, можешь его обидеть. Потому что никто не совершенен.  
Важно, что ты делаешь, когда осознал свою ошибку. Важно, каким человеком ты станешь после того, как совершил эту ошибку.  
Как поднимешься, достигнув собственного дна.

Тэд вернулся к Бастиану. Он принял его и то, кем он был. Он остался бы рядом с ним, несмотря на сомнения.   
И Себастиану этого было достаточно.

 

В четверг был другой сумасшедший денёк, главным событием которого стал обед в доме его матери, где присутствовали также Эрика и Фейт.  
Мадлен в роли бабушки! В этом было нечто сюрреалистичное, особенно если учесть, что она буквально затискала девочку и задарила подарками. Ещё больше поражало то, как Эрика вела себя с женщиной. Она тянула её за ожерелья, запускала ручонки в явно свежеуложенные волосы, приводя их в полный беспорядок...   
А миссис Смайт не делала ей замечаний, не останавливала и не пыталась научить хорошим манерам.  
Нет. Она смеялась. Даже, скорее, хохотала, что Себастиану крайне редко приходилось видеть.

И с Тэдом женщина была весьма воспитанной и обходительной. Она всё ещё приглядывалась к нему, но не вела себя недружелюбно, как с Куртом.  
Это уже было шагом вперёд.

Мадлен узнала о предстоящей операции только тем утром и, против ожиданий Себастиана, отреагировала совсем неплохо. Она в полной мере понимала как то, почему её сын сначала выжидал, так и причины, по которым затем, наконец, решил действовать. 

– Ты так похож на меня, что я даже не знаю, гордиться этим или сожалеть. Одному Богу известно, насколько мы упрямы и в какие неприятности библейских масштабов способны влезть. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал – на этот раз я поддержу тебя. Кого бы ты ни выбрал, что бы ни решил предпринять, я поддержу тебя. Я буду с тобой в день операции, и буду рядом с Эрикой всегда. Если... – но женщина не смогла закончить фразу, потому что Себастиан не сдержался и крепко обнял её.  
Как не обнимал с тех пор, когда ему было десять лет.

 

Девочка ещё не знала, что Себастиан её отец, конечно. Фейт не хотела говорить ей об этом, по крайней мере, сейчас. Себастиану она сказала, что так ему будет легче сосредоточиться исключительно на операции. Но Смайт прекрасно понимал истинную причину. В случае, если что-то случится, Фейт пришлось бы отвечать маленькой девочке, куда подевался её отец, а не дядя. Тут была большая разница. И было более чем справедливо, чтобы всё пока оставалось как есть. 

Благодаря своей матери, Тэду и Блейну, он знал, что Эрике всегда будет на кого положиться.  
Сейчас ему следовало беспокоиться только о себе.

Что, в конечном итоге, означало лишь, что у него было одной причиной больше, чтобы желать вернуться домой целым и невредимым.

 

*****

 

Первое, что Блейн увидел в Лайме, как только они с Куртом вышли из самолёта, были полные слёз глаза Бёрта Хаммела, который немедленно пошёл ему навстречу и почти задушил беднягу в объятиях, хотя они и виделись всего за два дня до этого.

– С возвращением в семью! С возвращением домой, сынок, – сказал Бёрт, и Блейн почувствовал себя счастливым, действительно счастливым, впервые за девять лет. Таким же счастливым, каким он чувствовал себя лишь когда мог прижимать к себе Курта всякий раз, как только хотел, не испытывая при этом вины ни перед кем и не боясь, что вернутся страшные воспоминания. Впрочем, даже если бы такое случилось, на этот раз они могли справиться с этим вместе.  
И учитывая то, с чем ему предстояло иметь дело там, в Лайме, уверенность, что есть место, которое он может считать домом, вселяла в него спокойствие.

За ужином он был изумлён и тронут тем, что Кэрол приготовила все его любимые блюда, о которых, как оказалось, она прекрасно помнила. Мясной рулет и запечённый картофель с восхитительным соусом, секретный рецепт которого был известен ей одной. Курт заверил его, что ничего не говорил Кэрол, и признался, что, если честно, сам вспомнил о том, что это любимые блюда Блейна только после того, как увидел их на столе. У Курта ещё обнаруживались небольшие провалы в памяти, которые немедленно заполнялись, едва Блейн говорил ему что-то или показывал какую-нибудь фотографию из тех немногих, которые всё же сохранил. Вроде той, которую отдал ему Бёрт, и которая напомнила Курту их первый ужин в Breadstick. И как после ужина они битый час провели в машине перед домом Хаммелов за поцелуями, не в силах оторваться друг от друга.

Блейн был благодарен Бёрту также за то, что, пожелав спокойной ночи, он позволил им спать в одной комнате, хоть для него и была приготовлена гостевая.  
Он спросил только: «Ты справишься, Курт?» 

И было ясно – единственное, что беспокоило его в тот момент, были дурные воспоминания, которые мог всколыхнуть секс в памяти сына.

Курт улыбнулся и, чуть крепче сжав руку Блейна, спокойно ответил: «Если Блейн рядом, я со всем справлюсь». 

И это было правдой.  
Так же как и то, что Блейн мог преодолеть всё рядом с Куртом.

Однако, услышав эту фразу, Блейн не смог не подумать, что очень надеется никогда не допускать с ним ошибок. Потому что он знал – это возможно. Случается ошибиться, да так сильно, что иногда ранишь даже тех, кого любишь больше себя самого. Бывает. Это жизнь.   
И да, узнаёшь только со временем, что важно то, как исправляешь эти ошибки, как поднимаешься на ноги после того как упал, как продолжаешь жить после того как обидел тех, кого любишь, тем самым ранив и самого себя. 

Но Блейн не хотел ранить Курта.  
Хоть и знал, что, возможно, сделает это, рано или поздно, он не хотел.  
Больше нет.  
Не так, как сделал это восемь лет назад, когда не смог защитить его и вырвать из лап монстров.

В ту ночь они с Куртом не занимались сексом. Они лишь лежали, тесно прижавшись друг другу, на старой кровати Курта и разговаривали.  
Обо всём, за исключением того, что ожидало их через два дня.

Позже, когда Курт уснул, Блейн спустился вниз, чтобы выпить стакан воды, и нашёл Бёрта в гостиной. Тот сидел на диване и рассматривал детские фотографии Курта. Блейн не стал задавать ему вопросов.

Ему и так всё было ясно.  
Бёрт тоже опасался того, что могло ещё всплыть в памяти Курта при виде его отца.

 

На следующий день после их прибытия они встретились с Куинн и Ноа в заведении Пакермана и, учитывая, что Курт был с ним, Блейну пришлось признаться, как и где они с Ноа познакомились. Излишне говорить, что Курт почувствовал себя немного обманутым, обнаружив, что Блейн знал Пака из-за его старой работы по очистке бассейнов; как и Пак, не знавший всех подробностей этой истории, немного обиделся, выяснив, что Блейн подружился с парнем, который убирал его бассейн, только потому, что надеялся получить от него свежие новости о выпускнике Хаммеле от его бывшего одноклассника.

Блейну стоило немалых усилий убедить его, что это было только изначальной причиной их знакомства и что затем он стал его другом просто потому что хотел.

Когда Блейн с Куртом рассказали им их историю, Пак и Куинн выслушали всё до конца молча.   
Лицо женщины вскоре намокло от слёз, но она не встала, не убежала прочь и не остановила их. Она осталась, чтобы услышать то, что Курт и Блейн должны были рассказать, и когда всё закончилось, поднялась и прижала обоих к себе с любовью.

Она сильно изменилась за эти годы.  
Не осталось и следа от девочки, что жила в тени своей веры или очередного мужчины. Она стала сильной, независимой, серьёзной.  
И она была идеальна для Пакермана.  
А он был идеален для неё.

В своё время, Курт и цента бы не поставил на эту пару. И тем не менее, вопреки всем ожиданиям, они всё ещё были вместе, в то время как его брат и Рэйчел, которые в восемнадцать лет хотели пожениться, расстались.  
На самом деле, если хорошенько подумать, это случилось уже давно.   
Финн был счастлив с этой сумасшедшей Жанин, даже если она жила в Чикаго, а он в Нью-Йорке, но на данный момент это устраивало обоих. Они могли действовать без спешки, и именно это нужно было Финну. 

Когда Пак пригласил их остаться на ужин, Курт и Блейн с радостью согласились.   
Они бы с удовольствием провели некоторое время со старыми друзьями, в том числе, с Арти, который должен был зайти, чтобы поговорить с Куртом о проекте фильма по его сценарию.

И, прежде всего, это позволило бы им провести ещё один вечер вдали от того, зачем они в действительности приехали в Лайму. 

Они знали, что не смогут избегать этого вечно.  
Завтрак с Арти, встречи с Ноа, поездка на кладбище к матери Курта… Даже визит в Далтон, где оба немало позабавились, изображая родителей, которые планируют записать в школу своего сыночка, сумев даже посетить старую комнату Блейна, что вызвало немало приятных воспоминаний у обоих, учитывая, что помещение почти не изменилось за девять лет. Всё это лишь отдаляло неизбежное.

Курт был уверен, что действительно хочет это сделать.  
Но он видел, что Блейн всё ещё колеблется.

Андерсон хотел пойти с ним, Курт поверил, когда тот сказал ему об этом. Но он хотел этого, скорее, чтобы быть с ним рядом, чем из реальной потребности. И Курт не хотел вынуждать Блейна делать то, что могло бы его сломать. Он должен был понять, что это и ему принесёт пользу. Он должен был быть уверен в этом.   
Поэтому Курт готов был ждать столько времени, сколько необходимо Блейну.

В четверг они отправились проведать мать Блейна, только что вернувшуюся из двухдневной поездки за город с подругами. Женщина была вне себя от счастья, увидев их и узнав, что они снова вместе.  
Хоть в её глазах и проглядывало беспокойство, Курт прекрасно это видел. Но она была искренне рада за них.

Когда Блейн отошёл в ванную, и они остались одни, женщина обратилась к Курту:

– Береги его. Не позволяй ему больше причинять себе боль, Курт. 

И Курт, конечно, сразу понял, что она имела в виду, и учитывая, что это было именно то, чего он сам хотел избежать, обещал, что всегда будет о нём заботиться.  
Курт сам считал, что – сознательно или нет – он причинил Блейну столько боли, что хватило бы на две жизни. Теперь он мог дать ему только любовь.  
Хоть Блейн и был сильным, а с ним рядом становился ещё сильнее, при этом он был ещё и чрезвычайно хрупким.

Однако, Курт не удивился, когда в конце ужина Блейн попросил мать предупредить отца, что на следующий день они придут повидаться с ним. Он знал, что Блейн найдёт мужество внутри себя, чтобы сделать то, что необходимо, рано или поздно.

Чтобы попрощаться с прошлым, сначала нужно подвести итоги и рассчитаться с тем, что оставляешь позади; нужно попытаться простить, где это возможно, и понять тех, кто тебя ранил.  
Не всегда это можно сделать.  
И не факт, что это правильно.  
Но нужно попытаться, если хочешь быть по-настоящему свободным.

 

*****

 

Тюрьма Лаймы была смехотворно маленькой.

Это было первым, что пришло на ум Блейну, когда они с Куртом вошли в тесный душный зал для встреч с заключёнными.  
Там стояли только три стула, один из которых был уже занят тучной женщиной, сидевшей напротив тощего паренька.  
На грязном стекле, отделявшем заключённых от посетителей, отчётливо виднелись отпечатки пальцев.  
Не то чтобы всё это имело значение, но мозг Блейна не мог в данный момент думать ни о чём другом.

Предыдущей ночью, лёжа рядом с Куртом, он не мог заснуть и думал о том, что они хотели сказать и о чём спросить Марка Андерсона.  
Тогда у него в голове сложилась довольно длинная речь и целый поток вопросов.  
Вопросов, которые, в конечном счёте, сводились к одному.

Почему?   
Почему я? Почему Курт?  
Почему?

Блейн нервничал как никогда в жизни.  
Уже восемь лет он не видел своего отца.  
Восемь лет не говорил с ним.  
И даже не спрашивал о нём у матери.

И теперь, вот он, сидит на этом страшно неудобном стуле в комнате переговоров, в то время как Курт стоит позади него, заметно дрожа от волнения, и пытается понять, что испытывает.  
Что он испытывает по отношению к этому человеку.  
Что он испытывает по отношению к этой ситуации.  
Что он испытывает вообще.  
Потому что сейчас он чувствовал себя опустошённым и холодным, как кусок льда.

Но он знал, вскоре внутри него вспыхнет пламя, способное спалить его дотла.   
И он не хотел, чтобы Курт пострадал.  
Когда ненависть выплеснется наружу, он не хотел, чтобы ему снова пришлось расплачиваться.

 

Первое, что Курт увидел за небольшим стеклянным окошком в металлической двери, отделяющей это помещение от блоков камер, была огромная масса чёрных вьющихся волос. Точно таких же, как у Блейна, когда он не пользовался гелем. Когда дверь открылась, и охранник отступил в сторону, он смог, наконец, увидеть Марка Андерсона. «Сейчас он не кажется таким уж устрашающим», – невольно подумалось Курту. 

И это было правдой.  
Марк Андерсон всегда был человеком определённого класса, и холодность его манеры поведения пугала Курта. Мужчина с холодными зелёными глазами, мощный и возвышающийся над окружающими.  
Теперь он казался лишь... маленьким усталым человечком.  
Похудевший, растрёпанный, неухоженный, с трёхдневной щетиной и отросшими волосами, которые давно не видели парикмахера. Он выглядел постаревшим и измождённым.  
Только глаза его оставались холодными, и когда их пристальный взгляд остановился на Блейне, холод пробежал по спине Курта.

 

«Монстр всё тот же. Это я стал другим», – думал тем временем Блейн, глядя как его отец подошёл и сел перед ним.

Он и глазом не моргнул, когда охранник снял с него наручники, и с того момента как вошёл, не обратил на Курта ни единого взгляда. Он смотрел только на него. И Блейн смотрел на него в ответ.  
Пытаясь… стараясь изо всех сил не опускать взгляд.  
Он не сделал бы этого. Не в этот раз.  
Это был всё тот же монстр, что разрушил его юность.   
Но он сам не был больше тем испуганным мальчиком.

 

Курт встал позади Блейна и положил свои тёплые ладони на его плечи, стараясь передать ему силу и мужество.   
Прошлой ночью Блейн настоял на том, что он будет говорить с отцом. И задавать вопросы.  
Разумеется, Курт возражал. Но Блейн был непреклонен.

Прежде чем стать их палачом, этот человек был его отцом. Самым страшным кошмаром его отрочества. Чудовищем, отнявшим у него всё.  
Блейну было что сказать и спросить. Чтобы идти вперёд, Блейн должен был высказать ему некоторые вещи.

Курт, в конце концов, согласился, потому что знал, что это было правдой. И потом, он был бы там на этот раз. Был бы рядом с ним.

Вдруг он взял руку Блейна и крепко сжал, прямо там, перед Марком Андерсоном. Чтобы ему сразу было ясно – несмотря ни на что, это всё ещё были… они.

Неделимое целое.   
Вопреки всему.  
Вопреки ему.

Блейн первым взял переговорную трубку, потому что хотел каким-то образом прервать это тяжёлое молчание и этот поединок взглядов между ним и его отцом.  
Он был горд тем, что ни на секунду не заколебался, но они пришли сюда не для того, чтобы подвергнуть ещё большим испытаниям его или Курта, но чтобы получить ответы.  
Движение руки Курта, что коснулась его ладони, даря тепло и неописуемую силу, привлекло внимание его отца, заставляя, наконец, обратить взгляд и на Курта.  
В нём не было ни ненависти, ни интереса. Только холодный расчёт.

Блейну хотелось закричать: «Посмотри на наши руки, видишь? Они соединены. Несмотря на всё, что ты сделал, в конце концов, мне удалось снова соединить эти руки!» 

Но он этого не сделал.  
Ещё не настало время для этого.  
И, в любом случае, он сомневался, что отец смог бы понять глубокий смысл этого простого жеста.

Затем его отец тоже взял трубку на своей стороне.  
И это было странно.  
Все те чувства, что Блейну казалось, он должен был испытать… их не было.  
Не было страха.  
Не было боли.  
Только гнев.  
Теперь было только желание узнать.

– Спасибо, что пришли, – были первые слова Марка, произнесённые низким и хриплым голосом. Должно быть, он неважно себя чувствовал в те дни. Не то чтобы Блейна это заботило. Это было простое наблюдение. – Джули сказала мне, что вы снова пара. Я рад. 

– В самом деле? – не удержался Блейн спросить с иронией.

– Да, то есть... я часто спрашиваю её о вас, и она рассказала мне всё. О потере памяти Курта и о её возвращении. И если вы сейчас счастливы, думаю, это хорошо, – ответил мужчина с неловкостью. Затем добавил более уверенным тоном: – Честно говоря, я бы и полпенни не поставил на вас, когда вам было по семнадцать. Я никогда не верил, что ваши отношения могли продлиться. Но, вот они вы, после... всего, – споткнулся он немного на последнем слове, – так что, возможно, я недооценивал ваши чувства. Или, может, сейчас вы лишь тень того, чем были, и через несколько месяцев каждый снова пойдёт своим путём. Поодиночке. Меня это не интересует, честно говоря. Если я попросил вас прийти сюда, то только по одной причине. 

– А именно? – спросил Блейн, чувствуя, как гнев поднимается в нём всё больше.

Когда Марк снова посмотрел пристально ему прямо в глаза, Блейн почувствовал, что почва уходит у него из-под ног. На мгновение, только на одно мгновение, в этих глазах он увидел ненависть. Ненависть в чистом виде. Ту же самую, что сопровождала его почти всю юность. Ту, которой он никогда не понимал.

Почему? Задался он снова вопросом.

– Я хочу извиниться перед вами, Блейн, – были слова, которыми Марк Андерсон потряс его. Позади него Курт тихонько всхлипнул и усилил хватку на его плечах. Без трубки он не мог слышать всё в деталях, как Блейн, но в этом месте было тихо, так что многое доносилось и до его ушей. В различных воображаемых сценариях этой встречи, никогда, ни единого раза, они не представляли, что могли получить извинения от этого человека. Не настолько прямые, по крайней мере. – Я хочу попросить у вас прощения за то, что счёл себя вправе относиться к вам как к вещам. За то, что решил, будто деньги могли бы купить молчание Курта после той ночи. За то, что радовался возможности окончательно отдалить его от тебя. За то, что не сказал тому слизняку, Джонсу, в первый же вечер, когда он его увидел и начал говорить о нём как о куске мяса, что он не шлюха, которую я могу ему продать, а парень моего сына. Я хочу извиниться за то, что отнял у вас юность, ради извращённой забавы. Я хочу извиниться за каждый удар, за всё насилие, за всю боль, что была причинена вам в ту ночь. Но больше всего я хотел бы извиниться за то, что не понимал. Что отнял его у тебя, Блейн. За то, что думал, что в тот вечер он должен был быть единственным, кто пострадает. И я хочу, чтобы ты простил меня за то, что я не был лучшим отцом, лучшим человеком, которому никогда и в голову бы не пришло сделать что-то подобное. Я не ожидаю, что ты или он примете эти извинения, но я должен был принести их. Даже если они ничто. Если их недостаточно. Я был вам их... должен. 

Должен.  
«Ещё как, блять, должен!» – подумал Блейн.

Должен, за каждый год боли, проведённый вдали от Курта.  
Должен, за всё то время, что понадобилось Блейну, чтобы позволить другому мужчине касаться его и, следовательно, любить то, кем он был, после той травмы.  
Должен, за все зашитые раны на теле и те, которые навсегда останутся открытыми и кровоточащими на его душе и в сердце.  
Должен Курту.  
Должен ему.  
Должен. Но он ждал слишком, слишком много времени.

Блейн распрямил плечи, прежде чем спросить то, что действительно хотел знать. 

– Почему? 

– Потому что это было весело. Хотел бы я сказать тебе, что за этим стоит больше, но это не так. У меня не было никаких подростковых травм. Никакой нехватки родительской любви. Просто это было нечто, что я мог делать. То, что давало мне больше власти и больше денег. И мне этого было достаточно. Или, по крайней мере, до того момента, когда это коснулось тебя. Я мог собственноручно избивать тебя до полусмерти за то, кем ты был, но только когда это сделали другие, я понял всю тяжесть моих действий. Это оправдывает меня? Нет, конечно, нет. И я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал. Я просто хотел принести вам извинения. Я не жду, что вы их примете, или что. Я просто... да, приношу вам мои извинения. 

– И всё? Ты приносишь свои извинения, и после можешь спокойно продолжать жить, и тебе даже неважно, что нам с твоих извинений? – со злостью выпалил Блейн. – Девять лет, проведённых в аду, вся юность, прошедшая среди унижений и боли, благодаря тебе, и всё, что я получаю, извинения… абсолютно недостаточные и холодные, и ни в малейшей степени не прочувствованные? Ты говоришь, что не ожидаешь нашего прощения, и это хорошо, потому что ты никогда его не получишь. Но ведь тебя даже не беспокоит, как мы можем принять эти твои слова. Эти извинения, отчасти сделанные только чтобы облегчить совесть, а не потому, что ты действительно чувствуешь вину. Это бесит меня больше, чем всё остальное. 

– Мою жизнь здесь можно определить как угодно, но только не спокойной, Блейн. Ты даже не представляешь, что я должен терпеть или видеть в этих стенах. И, честно говоря, эти мои извинения ничего мне не принесут. Не уменьшат мой срок. Не позволят мне выйти отсюда раньше. Я... если я это делаю, то только потому что хочу. Я не ожидаю, чтобы для вас это хоть что-то значило. Но это тяжело для меня... 

– Что? Что тяжело? Курт провёл последние несколько лет своей жизни, не зная, что скрывается внутри него, и из-за тебя мне пришлось провести их вдали от того, кого я люблю. И ты сейчас просишь у меня прощения. Говоришь, что это тяжело. Что ж, позволь тебе сказать, что этого недостаточно. Недостаточно того, что ты отдал мне все свои деньги, чтобы я простил тебя, и твоих извинений недостаточно. Ни в малейшей мере. И неважно, в каком аду ты живёшь здесь. Сколько бы боли ты ни испытал, её никогда не хватит, чтобы расплатиться за наши страдания, которые мы вынесли из-за тебя. Ради пустой забавы. 

– Что же тогда я должен сделать? 

– Вернуть мне годы, что я не смог провести с Куртом, – сказал Блейн убеждённо, чувствуя себя вдвое сильней от ощущения на плечах хватки Курта, что вселяла в него мужество и уверенность. – Взять на себя всё насилие, через которое пришлось пройти мне и Курту. Забрать назад все избиения и унижения, которым ты подвергал меня годами. Хочешь нашего прощения? Скажи, что ты понял, а не что тебе жаль. Скажи, что ты сам себе противен! 

Марк ничего не ответил на эти слова и снова устремил настойчивый взгляд на Курта. Блейн не обернулся, чтобы увидеть его реакцию, а лишь крепче сжал руку Курта, возвращая ему немного мужества, которое тот до сих пор вселял в него одним своим присутствием. И ему было довольно увидеть разочарованное выражение своего отца, чтобы понять, что он не нашёл на лице Курта ничего, что отличалось бы от того, что он читал на лице Блейна.

Тогда мужчина слабо кивнул и добавил только: 

– Я мог бы многое сказать, но не думаю, что ты готов поверить мне, Блейн. Сейчас я не могу дать тебе ничего кроме моих извинений. И если их недостаточно, мне больше нечего сказать. Позаботься о нём. Он заслуживает кого-то, кто любил бы его без каких-либо условий. И ты этого заслуживаешь, – потом он просто положил трубку и ушёл.

Оставляя Курта и Блейна в недоумении задаваться вопросом, для чего нужна была эта встреча?  
Были ли они готовы оставить его позади теперь, так и не получив ни единого удовлетворительного ответа? Да и существовала ли настоящая причина тому, что случилось? Причина, что могла иметь хоть какой-то смысл?

Нет. Не было.  
Вот горькая истина. Та, которой они ждали девять долгих лет.  
Никакой причины не было.

Просто иногда людская злоба берёт верх.

 

Поздно вечером, вернувшись в квартиру Курта, погруженную в сумрак и тишину, Блейн смотрел словно загипнотизированный, как Курт неспешно снимает с себя одежду, пока не оказался совершенно обнажённым перед ним. И тогда он будто со стороны услышал собственный сдавленный вздох. 

На этой бледной безупречной коже не осталось и следа того, что случилось девять лет назад. Ни единая царапина, ни шрам, не порочили её великолепия.  
И это было восхитительно.  
В душе каждого из них были невидимые шрамы, которые никогда не исчезнут, Блейн знал это. Многие раны, которые со временем они сумеют залечить, если постараются.

Но раздеваясь, в свою очередь, под пристальным жадным взглядом Курта, Блейн думал, что заниматься любовью с любимым мужчиной не было и не могло быть ошибкой. Как бы его отец или люди, подобные ему, ни стремились заставить их почувствовать, будто это неправильно, Блейн знал, что это не так.

Не существует ничего более естественного в мире, чем дарить и получать любовь в ответ.  
В какой бы форме она ни проявлялась.

Ведь, чтобы стереть страшные воспоминания, хватало нежных прикосновений их рук, чьи ласки прогоняли все другие ощущения, кроме желания и тепла.  
Каждое воспоминание о том, как отец Блейна заставлял его чувствовать себя ущербным из-за того, кем он был, теряло значение благодаря поцелуям Курта. Поцелуям глубоким и полным любви и страсти.

И той ночью, после слов отца – произнесённых вслух, невысказанных и ожидаемых, но так и не услышанных – эти эмоции, которые буквально искрили между ними от одной только возможности видеть друг друга обнажёнными, прикасаться друг к другу – были самым лучшим напоминанием о том, что ничто не имеет большего значения, чем их чувства друг к другу.

Он должен был любить его изо всех сил.  
Заниматься с ним любовью и дарить ему наслаждение всеми возможными способами – было правильно.

Когда они оказались вместе на кровати Курта – губы, что без устали искали поцелуев, а руки ласк – Блейн почувствовал себя счастливым. 

Нет ничего неправильного в любви.  
И много – в ненависти.  
Это самый важный урок, который он усвоил.

Когда Блейн на мгновение оторвался от губ Курта, он приподнял его за плечи и повернул на живот.

– Помнишь первый раз, когда мы занимались любовью? – прошептал он, обжигая дыханием его спину и оставляя на ней голодные поцелуи. 

– Да, конечно, – отозвался Курт, задыхаясь, – это была одна из первых вещей, которые я вспомнил. Это было единственное, что не позволяло мне развалится на части, пока возвращались те, другие, воспоминания. 

Затем его слова прервались громким стоном, потому что Блейн безо всяких предисловий развёл его ягодицы и с нажимом медленно провёл между ними языком, крепко удерживая его на месте руками.

– Блять, Блейн, да… так... – пробормотал Курт, теряя контроль от этих немного грубоватых и властных ласк Блейна. 

– Ты всегда становишься вульгарным в определённые моменты. Обожаю это в тебе, знаешь? Обожаю видеть тебя таким раскованным, свободным, будто тормоза отказали, – прошептал Блейн лишь чуть-чуть отстранившись, прежде чем снова приняться за сладкую пытку, в быстром ритме проникая в него языком и ненадолго задерживаясь там, где был небольшой шрам, происхождение которого было теперь хорошо известно Курту.

Шрам, появившийся в мучительной боли, которого теперь касались с любовью и страстью.

– Пожалуйста, – простонал Курт, и это было всё, что хотел услышать Блейн, который тут же отстранился от него и приказал хриплым голосом: 

– Повернись ко мне. 

Когда Курт сделал это, Блейн мягко раздвинул его ноги, а затем скользнул пальцами между ягодиц. Подготавливая его, он не прекращал целовать и ласкать языком его тело в самых разных, казалось, случайных точках, без какого-либо логического смысла. Многие даже не были особо чувствительными.

Но Курт знал.  
Ведь это было болезненно запечатлено в его сознании.

Каждое местечко, которого касался Блейн, было тем, где когда-то появился отвратительный шрам, царапина, отметина от укуса – следы злобы и бездумной жестокости. Истерзанная плоть, замаранная кровью девять лет назад, которую сейчас Блейн омывал своей любовью и страстью, вновь делая её безупречной и незапятнанной.  
Чистой. Правильной.

Безмерная радость взорвалась в груди Курта, когда он понял, что, возможно, сам себе не отдавая в этом отчёта, Блейн сейчас делал то, что не под силу было извинениям его отца.  
Он возвращал Курту любовь к плотским радостям – самым откровенным и далеко не целомудренным.  
Тем, что не приносили боли, а только удовольствие, примитивное и чистое.

Руки, что ласкают, победили руки, которые принуждали.

Слова, что использовались, чтобы ранить, унизить, очернить, теперь, произнесённые шёпотом, возбуждали, подводили к пределу, превозносили.   
Это действительно было так.

Всё это, прошлое и настоящее, сосуществовало сейчас в сознании Курта, и каждое действие Блейна вытесняло дурные воспоминания, даря Курту новую жизнь. Новую страсть.

«Я хочу трахать тебя всю ночь», – эта фраза, произнесённая одним из тех монстров, в то время как чужой член грубо вбивался в него, разрывая надвое, эта фраза и этот жестокий акт, которые так часто возвращались к нему в ночных кошмарах, заставляя проснуться в слезах, чувствуя себя слабым и никчёмным, всё это теряло своё значение и власть над ним, когда Блейн произносил те же слова откровенным шёпотом прямо ему на ухо.

– Так возьми меня, – потребовал Курт слегка сиплым голосом, поднимаясь и вставая на колени, а затем, опираясь на плечи Блейна, чтобы обхватить его ногами вокруг талии.

Блейну не нужно было повторять дважды это приглашение, так давно желанное. Он тут же подхватил Курта за бёдра, чтобы сопровождать его движения, пока тот сам насаживался на него, а Блейн одновременно приподнимался, проникая всё глубже.   
Курт застонал в голос от удовольствия, когда Блейн полностью оказался внутри. Затем он начал двигаться, используя плечи Блейна как опору, чтобы приподниматься и опускаться в постоянном чётком ритме, резко и отчаянно, будто в последний раз.

«Оседлай эту шлюшку!» – сказал один из тех монстров, заставляя его чувствовать себя грязным. Неправильным.  
– Да, оседлай меня, Курт, – говорил Блейн ему прямо в губы, покусывая их с вожделением и страстью, и он чувствовал себя лишь желанным и возбуждённым. Чистым. Правильным.

– Да, блять, да! – выкрикнул Курт, и не только от удовольствия, что испытывал, но и из-за того, что происходило внутри него.

– Я люблю тебя, люблю до смерти, Курт, – повторял Блейн, ритмично приподнимаясь навстречу его движениям.

– И я тебя, Блейн... я... блять, всегда буду. Сильнее, Блейн. Трахни меня сильнее, пожалуйста, – всхлипнул в ответ Курт, полностью потерявшись в удовольствии, которое испытывал благодаря ему.

Тогда Блейн не слишком деликатно опустил его на спину и, закинув его ноги себе на плечи, начал практически вдалбливаться в Курта с той животной страстью, что боялся как-либо проявить до этого момента, не желая всколыхнуть страшные воспоминания.

Но теперь он мог.

Он мог трахать Курта, мог вбиваться в него, даря ему наслаждение всем своим существом, уверенный, что во всём этом – в его жёсткости, грубости и необузданности – Курт почувствовал бы только любовь. Ничего кроме любви.  
Любви, что он испытывал к нему.

– Да, Блейн, та... так... не останавливайся! Ещё, да! – продолжал повторять Курт, касаясь Блейна повсюду, сжимая до боли, впиваясь в него ногтями, царапая.

Раня. Но не для того, чтобы ранить по-настоящему.  
Но чтобы дать ему почувствовать, что он там. Что он с ним. И что Блейн – его. Весь его.

Когда их движения стали беспорядочными и ещё более лихорадочными, но, несмотря на это, приносящими невероятное наслаждение, Курт потянулся, чтобы схватиться за руку Блейна, тут же находя её с обезоруживающей лёгкостью.

Это не удалось им в тот страшный день, как бы оба ни хотели этого и ни старались.  
Но сейчас они могли это сделать.  
Теперь Курт мог чувствовать тёплое прикосновение руки Блейна каждый раз, когда хотел.

Это было их самой большой победой.

– Люблю тебя, – застонал Блейн, толкаясь в него с ещё большим напором, Курт закричал, и он прижал его ближе, целуя.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Блейн, – прошептал Курт в ответ, а затем задрожал и кончил даже без прикосновений рук Блейна. 

Что было именно тем, чего он хотел добиться. Подарить ему удовольствие и довести до пика наслаждения в точности так же, как в прошлом другие пятеро причинили ему боль, ранили, заставили почувствовать себя грязным.

 

Блейн продолжал двигаться в нём, пока Курт бессильно распластался на кровати, чувствуя себя удовлетворённым и пресыщенным. Схватив его за бока, он начал поднимать и опускать, с силой толкаясь в него, и Курт снова застонал от удовольствия и повышенной чувствительности. После всего лишь ещё пары движений Блейн тоже кончил, с именем Курта на устах, как и Курт чуть раньше.

Тяжело дыша, Блейн упал на него, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу. Глаза в глаза. И с минуту они так и лежали, плотно прижимаясь друг к другу и глядя в глаза, пока их дыхание выравнивалось, а ощущение оргазма превращалось в сладкую истому. Затем Блейн выскользнул из Курта и блаженно растянулся рядом с ним.

Не оставляя его глаз и его руки при этом.  
Только когда Курт провёл кончиками пальцев по его лицу, он позволил себе закрыть глаза, наслаждаясь этим ласковым прикосновением и теряя на мгновение визуальный контакт.

– Это было удивительно, – сказал Курт, нарушая молчание.

– Это было великолепно. 

– Разве между нами не всегда так? 

– Да, Курт, всегда.

И это было правдой. 

Это было их победой над отцом Блейна, над теми, кто их разлучил, и над целым миром.  
Сколько бы ненависти ни выплёскивали на них, любовь между ними всегда была крепкой. Всегда чистой. Всегда прекрасной и настоящей.  
И будет всегда.

Как бы мир их ни ранил, они бы всегда сумели исцелить друг друга.  
Как бы людская ненависть ни старалась уничтожить их, любовь помогла бы им становиться лишь сильнее.

Иногда ненависть может победить.  
Но ей никогда не стать сильнее любви.

Пара сцепленных рук может быть сильнее всего.

 

*****

 

Блейн увидел кольцо подходящее для Курта в утро перед отъездом в небольшом ювелирном магазине Лаймы. 

Он вышел, чтобы купить круассаны и оказался, сам не зная как, перед его витриной.

Внутрь он вошёл из чистого любопытства.  
И по инерции направился к витрине с кольцами.

Было рано для этого, он знал. Они едва успели вновь обрести друг друга.

Но, в сущности, это было лишь вопросом времени.  
Потому что в глубине души Блейн знал, что Курт – тот самый. Это знал и семнадцатилетний мальчишка, которым он был, и двадцатишестилетний мужчина, которым он стал.

Поэтому он выбрал кольцо. Или, точнее, кольцо выбрало его.

Он увидел его сразу, казалось, оно сияло ярче всех других на этой маленькой бархатной платформе. Простое золотое обручальное колечко с двумя небольшими камнями. Насыщенно-красный рубин и розовый кварц. Два камня, такие разные, но и столь похожие, одновременно. Несовершенные по раздельности, но абсолютно идеальные вместе.

Андерсон использовал кольцо, что носил на шее, для проверки размера. Курт как-то раз надел его ради шутки, чтобы посмотреть, угадал ли Смайт хоть это, и, оказалось, кольцо подходило идеально.

Внутри он попросил выгравировать одно слово: «Всегда».

Он не знал точно, когда отдаст это кольцо Курту. Но он знал, что это случится в подходящий момент.

Если бы он узнал, что за два дня до этого Курт был в этом же ювелирном магазине, чтобы купить кольцо для Блейна, Андерсон от души рассмеялся бы.  
И ещё больше он бы позабавился узнав, к каким уловкам его парень прибег, чтобы раздобыть размер Блейна, пока он спал.  
Хорошо, что Хаммел обладал портновской сноровкой.

Кольцо, которое Курт выбрал для него, не слишком отличалось от того, что купил Блейн. Более того, оно было практически таким же, на самом деле. Отличались только два камня в центре.  
Изумруд и ляпис-лазурь. Столь же несовершенные врозь, но идеальные рядом.

Фраза, выгравированная им внутри, гласила: «Вместе – я и ты». 

Он тоже не знал, когда подарит кольцо Блейну. Пока было, пожалуй, слишком рано, и он не хотел напугать его и заставить сбежать. Но он знал, что время придёт.  
Время, подходящее, чтобы дать друг другу это обещание и сдержать его.  
Потому что, хотя он и был весьма осторожен и предпочитал не торопиться, внутри себя он знал, что Блейн – единственный и неповторимый. И что он будет им для него всегда.

Что тут поделаешь?   
Есть сердца, которые бьются в унисон.

 

*****

 

Снова в Нью-Йорке.  
Снова в квартире Курта.  
Снова обнажённые на смятых простынях.  
Обнажённые душой, не только телом.  
Обнажённые, как только двое любящих людей могут предстать друг перед другом.

– Останься, Блейн. Останься здесь. Переезжай ко мне. Не выношу, что ты возвращаешься в Чикаго, – прошептал Курт в темноте комнаты.

– Я сделаю это, Курт. Но мы должны дать нам время. Чтобы снова узнать друг друга. Я буду приезжать чаще, чем ты думаешь. Каждые выходные, точно, – ответил Блейн.

– Это обещание? 

– Это обещание, Курт. 

И потом снова была только любовь.

 

*****

 

– Готов, Бас? – опять спросил Блейн, застёгивая ремешок своего шлема под подбородком.

– Если ты спросишь меня об этом ещё хоть раз, клянусь, я сброшу тебя с мотоцикла на ходу, Андерсон. Я готов, да. Заводи и прекрати уже спрашивать. 

– Окей, босс, – поддел его Блейн, усевшись в седло и ожидая, пока Себастиан устроится как следует позади него, прежде чем стартануть.

Курт и Тэд стояли неподалёку и настороженно за ними наблюдали. Никто из них двоих не был в восторге от этой идеи.  
Да, на дорогах не было льда, и солнце сияло в безоблачном небе, но они не чувствовали себя спокойно.

Однако, таково было желание Себастиана. В этом состояло обещание, которое Блейн поклялся выполнить до его операции, что была назначена на следующий день.  
Он хотел вновь ощутить ветер в лицо. Рёв мотора под ним. Ощущение полной свободы, которое он испытывал, только когда был в седле своего мотоцикла. Который они и собирались опробовать в тот момент. Мотоцикл Смайта, отремонтированный Блейном.

Самостоятельно Себастиан не мог его больше водить, поэтому он попросил Андерсона.  
Никому он не доверял больше.

Когда Блейн выжал газ, и Себастиан узнал характерный мощный гул, он наклонился вперёд, крепко ухватившись за друга, заранее улыбаясь при мысли о том, что вот-вот произойдёт.  
Ибо Блейн, который отъехал потихоньку, чтобы успокоить Тэда и Курта, резко ускорился, когда оба они исчезли из виду.

Он знал, что именно этого хочет друг.  
Скорости.  
Чувства полной свободы.

Авария не смогла уничтожить его любовь к мотоциклам.  
Скорость всё ещё заставляла его чувствовать себя свободным.  
Живым, что завтрашний день мог отнять у него.  
Но пока он был жив и мог ощущать это каждой клеточкой тела.

Поэтому он отпустил Блейна и протянул руки к небу, откинув голову назад и наслаждаясь ветром, что бил ему в лицо.  
В тот день Себастиан смеялся, смеялся от всей души.

Он заново влюбился в жизнь.  
Несовершенную, мрачную, непредсказуемую, какой она могла быть иногда.  
Но и удивительную и прекрасную тоже.  
В самых простых своих проявлениях, чаще всего.

Когда они вернулись, и он слез с мотоцикла, то тут же бросился со всех ног к Тэду и порывисто поцеловал его с какой-то новой страстью. 

– Спасибо, – сказал он затем ласково.

– За что? Я всё время простоял здесь, грызя ногти от беспокойства. 

– За то, что позволил мне это, Тэд. Спасибо, что позволил. 

– Я тебе не хозяин, Бас. Ты свободный человек. 

– Нет, ты мне не хозяин, но ты можешь заставить меня делать что хочешь, просто попросив, так что, спасибо, что не запретил мне сделать это. 

Тэд вскинул голову и пристально взглянул на Бастиана. Это был, пожалуй, первый раз, когда Смайт признавал напрямую, что находится полностью в его руках, что Тэд имеет над ним такую власть.  
Не то чтобы Харвуду захотелось тут же этим воспользоваться. Но всё-таки... уже только знать об этом было восхитительно. Потому что Тэд, со своей стороны, разумеется, чувствовал то же.

Он прислонился своим лбом к его и спросил: 

– Ты счастлив сейчас? 

– Очень.

– Тогда, почему я должен был запрещать тебе это? То, что делает счастливым тебя, делает счастливым меня, так что всё в порядке.

Да.  
Всё было более чем в порядке.

 

***

 

Это было необычайно спокойное утро.  
Несмотря на всю важность для многих людей, казалось, в нём не было ровным счётом ничего, что отличало бы его от любого другого январского утра.

Тэд, Блейн, Курт, Сантана, Финн и Мадлен сидели в маленьком зале ожидания в больнице.  
Прошло уже два часа с тех пор, как Себастиана увезли в операционную, а новостей всё не было.

Прошедшей ночью, едва отдышавшись после оргазма, Себастиан попытался вырвать у Тэда обещание. 

– Если что-то пойдёт не так, и я не вернусь домой, я хочу, чтобы ты уехал из Нью-Йорка и начал новую жизнь в другом месте, с хорошим парнем, красивым и здоровым. И я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил свои лучшие годы хлопоча вокруг меня, в случае, если я останусь овощем или в коме. Пообещай мне, Тэд, или, клянусь, я отменю операцию. 

– Бас, ты не можешь просить меня о таком. 

– Ещё как могу. Мало того, я этого требую. Я очень многое отнял у тебя за все эти годы из-за моего эгоизма, и не хочу продолжать делать это. Я не вынесу этого. Поэтому, пообещай мне, Тэд. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя. 

И Тэд сделал это.  
Сквозь слёзы, но сделал.

Он не стал настаивать на том, что не оставит его в любом случае, несмотря ни на какие обещания, потому что просто не сможет. Потому что он уже пытался, и ему хватило, чтобы понять – Себастиан для него единственный. И останется им навсегда.  
Он не сказал этого, но, снова подавшись вперёд и коснувшись его губ новым поцелуем, постарался без слов донести до него это.

 

Когда час спустя доктор вошёл в зал, Тэд вскочил на ноги и в одну секунду оказался рядом, чтобы услышать, что тот собирался сказать.

– Мы столкнулись... с осложнениями, – произнёс доктор своим обычным спокойным и чертовски тихим голосом.

Слишком тихим, по мнению Тэда.  
Чей мир взорвался от одного простого слова.

Осложнения.

Осложнения – в этом слове не могло быть ничего хорошего.  
Осложнения – это всегда плохо.  
Осложнения, это могло означать так много разных вещей, слишком много...  
Некоторые из которых скверные, просто ужасные.

– Он?.. – нашёл силы спросить Тэд, но не сумел закончить фразы. Он никогда не смог бы договорить её до конца.  
Никогда.

Харвуд почувствовал, как кто-то положил ладонь ему на плечо, и кто-то другой взял за руку, но не обернулся. Он и так знал, что это были Курт и Блейн.

Он просто стоял там неподвижно и молча слушал ответ доктора.


	32. Эпилог.

«Не позволяй сознанию сосредотачиваться только на плохих событиях, у всех они случаются, вместо этого будь благодарен за всё хорошее, что имеешь сейчас, тогда впереди тебя будут ждать лишь приятные воспоминания». 

Ejay Ivan Lac

 

Курт любил держать в руках маленькие ладошки Эрики.  
Ему нравилось, что теперь она называет его дядей.  
Одним из его любимых занятий было расчесывать её длинные рыжие волосы, когда она оставалась ночевать у них с Блейном.  
Он делал это и тем утром, после того как девочка надела своё самое лучшее платье, в котором всегда ходила с ним на кладбище.  
То, что нравилось её папе. 

 

Хватило одной ночи, чтобы в корне изменить жизнь двух людей.

Восемь лет спустя, страшная авария и девять месяцев тревоги и страха, тщательно скрываемая правда и вновь обретённое мужество, расставили каждый кирпичик на своё место, изменяя снова и полностью четыре жизни.

Судьба находит порой странные способы направить нас на путь, ведущий к дому.  
Показать, что она припасла для нас.  
И иногда вырвать это из наших рук.

Курт и Блейн провели порознь долгие восемь лет.  
Они были счастливы, в течение этого времени, в некотором смысле. Они жили. Любили.  
Но, в конечном счёте, всё это было ложью.

Потому что истинная радость, истинная любовь и истинная жизнь вернулись только тогда, когда их губы снова коснулись друг друга, и две потерянные души нашли мужество сказать «Вот и ты. Я ждал тебя целую вечность». 

Хотя, если задуматься, хватило даже меньшего.  
Хватило первого взгляда на пороге дома Смайта, когда Курт открыл дверь Блейну, чтобы вновь возникло прежнее волшебство между ними. Магия, на время заснувшая, но никогда полностью не исчезавшая, даже из пребывавшего в неведении сознания Курта, которое продолжало время от времени подкидывать ему образы и фразы из прошлого, напоминая о его Блейне. 

Их сердца признали друг друга сразу, с первого момента.  
Им лишь понадобилось чуть больше времени, чтобы понять их сигналы и подчиниться им.  
С небольшой помощью Себастиана, разумеется.

Себастиан, точно...  
Были дни, когда Курту ужасно его не хватало.

 

****

 

Год.  
Понадобился ровно год.

Именно столько времени потратил Курт, чтобы убедить Блейна переехать к нему и остаться в Нью-Йорке насовсем, вместо того чтобы приезжать только на выходные. Но Блейн очень серьёзно отнёсся к решению не торопиться с Куртом. Слишком серьёзно, как думал Хаммел, которому пришлось прибегнуть буквально ко всем средствам, чтобы дать ему понять, что подходящего момента для этого шага никогда не настанет, потому что каждый их миг вместе был таковым по-своему. 

Разумеется, Блейн хотел этого так же, если не сильнее него. Просто он боялся. Прежде всего, боялся, что не является больше для Курта тем самым, правильным. За последние годы у него было много историй, но ни одной, кроме Джона, продолжительной. Он чувствовал себя порченым товаром, сломанной игрушкой, не в состоянии построить ничего серьёзного.

Но хватило одной Рождественской ночи, проведённой в Лайме, в кругу их собравшихся вместе семей, включая даже Купера, чтобы понять – не имеет значения, где он живёт или спит. Или насколько он напуган.  
Его дом – Курт. И всегда им будет. Никакому страху не заглушить любовь, которую он к нему испытывал.

Поэтому, едва только праздники закончились, Блейн бросился в свою чикагскую квартиру, быстро собрал вещи и явился снова перед дверью приятно потрясённого Курта в Нью-Йорке на следующий же день, с кучей чемоданов и коробок. 

Затем понадобилось ещё два месяца, чтобы Блейн решился открыть там филиал своей студии. Или, вернее, потребовалось два месяца, чтобы найти студию звукозаписи для работы в Нью-Йорке, в то время как управление студией в Чикаго он передал Жанин. И теперь Anderson Records превратилось в Anderson & Jones Records.  
Жанин стала его полноправным компаньоном, и теперь выпускала альбомы молодых начинающих музыкантов в Чикаго. Разумеется, с помощью Финна. 

Потребовалось еще четыре месяца, чтобы Курт и Блейн поняли, что не могут больше жить в маленькой квартире Курта. Не в компании двух весьма беспокойных соседей: кота и собаки – симпатичной таксы, которую Блейн нашёл на улице, с раненной лапой, и которую они назвали Марион, в честь Марион Котийяр, иконы для обоих.  
Так что, без ведома Курта, Блейн построил шале рядом с озером, в точности как в любимом фильме Хаммела, «Страницы нашей жизни». Просторный. Утопающий в зелени. Вдали от шума и суеты города. О каком Курт всегда мечтал. Блейн организовал там для него кабинет с окном, выходящим прямо на озеро, где Курт мог писàть. Фильм Арти, снятый по его сценарию, имел неплохой успех, а книга, написанная по нему самим же Куртом, попала в рейтинг сотни бестселлеров.

Впервые увидев дом, Курт подумал, что у него никогда не было ничего более прекрасного. Потом он повернулся вправо и посмотрел на Блейна. И тогда он осознал, что, определенно, у него уже было нечто более прекрасное.  
Снова полностью и безоговорочно принадлежащее только ему. 

В ту ночь, после того как они впервые занялись любовью в новом доме (то есть, после того как они впервые занялись любовью в каждой комнате нового дома, чтобы быть точными), Блейн решил вручить кольцо Курту. То, которое купил год назад в Лайме.  
Когда Курт увидел, как он, всё ещё голый, опускается перед ним на колено, сердце его замерло. 

– Курт, я хочу сказать тебе кое-что, – начал Блейн, вытаскивая коробочку с кольцом из кармана куртки, небрежно брошенной на пол. – Я не знаю, куда ведёт меня жизнь, но, похоже, она знает дорогу лучше меня. В конце концов, она ведь привела меня к тебе, так? И то, что я могу просыпаться рядом с тобой каждое утро – это самый прекрасный подарок для меня. Я хотел бы только быть уверен, что смогу делать это ещё очень долго. И хочу, чтобы другие знали, что ты мой. Только мой. Это пока не предложение руки и сердца. Но скоро и оно будет. Это – обещание, которое я хочу сегодня дать тебе. 

Едва увидев кольцо, Курт согнулся пополам от смеха, потому что… серьёзно, это было просто невозможно! И прежде чем Блейн успел запаниковать из-за этой реакции, он встал с кровати – единственного предмета мебели в доме, – на которой сидел в течение всей речи, бросился к сваленной в кучу одежде и, выудив из кармана коробочку, протянул её Блейну. Он всегда носил её с собой, ожидая подходящего момента, который, очевидно, в конце концов, настал.

Когда Блейн, с удивлением на лице, открыл её и увидел кольцо внутри, он мгновенно понял, что развеселило Курта, и тоже рассмеялся со смесью облегчения и счастья.  
Затем он поднялся на ноги и прижал к себе Курта, вовлекая в поцелуй, который стал лишь новой прелюдией.

Ведь в этом доме было ещё полно стен – а в скором будущем и предметов мебели – которые следовало окрестить.

Не всегда всё было гладко, разумеется. Курту было не занимать упрямства, и Блейн больше не был хрупким юношей, как когда-то.  
Появилось много вещей, которые были им неизвестны друг о друге, и которые им предстояло узнать постепенно, день за днём.  
Случались споры и разногласия, когда ни один не желал уступать.  
Но они хотели быть вместе. Всеми силами души.  
А посему, делали возможное, чтобы всё работало.

Как бы близко не раз они подходили к краю, никогда даже не помышляли написать слово «конец» в их истории. Они боролись. Орали друг на друга, срывая связки. Иногда переходили от ссоры к ссоре, продолжая говорить дурные злые вещи, которых вовсе не думали. Припоминая с упрёком моменты в жизни друг друга, которых всё равно было не изменить.

Джон.  
Себастиан.

И был один раз, только один, когда они слегка перешли грань.  
Хватило чуть более интимного взгляда в разговоре с Себастианом, привычки Курта флиртовать просто потому, что он мог это делать с ним без скрытых мотивов, их инстинктивного обмена чересчур откровенными шутками и готовыми ответами – и Блейн взорвался в приступе ревности.  
Он не чувствовал угрозы от присутствия Себастиана, но в некотором смысле не мог также игнорировать его важности в жизни Курта.

И в результате, среди многих вещей, которые они выкрикнули в лицо друг другу, Блейн, не желая уступать первым, обвинил Курта в том, что тот его забыл.  
А Курт обвинил Блейна, что тот его бросил.

Оба знали, что это не было тем, что они сделали на самом деле.  
Потому что они никогда не переставали любить друг друга, несмотря ни на что. 

Но, как бы ни было больно признать, именно это они чувствовали течение долгих восьми лет.  
И, в некотором смысле, именно это всё ещё боялись испытать снова.

Когда Блейн вернулся домой через два дня после ссоры, первым делом они снова наорали друг на друга как сумасшедшие. А затем, словно сорвавшись с цепи, всю ночь занимались диким необузданным сексом. Стараясь пометить один другого, чтобы сделать очевидной взаимную принадлежность, давно и прочно запечатлённую в их сердцах и душах. После чего, наконец, поговорили обо всех своих страхах, впервые действительно откровенно.

Им было над чем работать.  
Работать много и упорно.  
Над тем, кем они были когда-то и кем являлись теперь.

Но какими бы разными, изменившимися и повзрослевшими они ни стали, единственным вариантом для них было – продолжать любить друг друга, как и прежде, даже больше, чем прежде.  
А то, что любовь – не простой, но длинный и тернистый путь, на котором обеим сторонам придётся много потрудиться, им было ясно.

Но Курт и Блейн не отступили.  
Даже когда один из них выходил из себя и сбегал, другой знал, что он вернется – всегда и непременно.  
Они могли не видеться по несколько дней, сходя с ума в ожидании звонка или сообщения. Но всегда возвращались друг к другу.

Они никогда не сказали друг другу «прощай».  
Это обещание не нарушил ни один из них.

 

*****

 

 

Курту потребовалось всего два года, чтобы стать настоящим писателем. 

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил его, Хамел ответил бы, что это было последним занятием, за которым он мог себя представить.  
И тем не менее...

Его вторая книга, сборник сказок для детей и не только, появившаяся на свет, прежде всего, для Эрики и Дэлайлы, раскупалась очень хорошо с самого выхода и, пусть не попала на высокое место в рейтинге бестселлеров, она всё же вошла туда, что сделало ему имя и дало возможность заняться литературой как ремеслом.

Курт обожал писать.  
Он был способен отгородиться от всего мира, когда это делал.  
Но только не от Блейна.  
Андерсон становился его первым читателем каждый раз, когда заканчивалась работа над книгой.

Ещё до того, как текст попадал к издателю, Блейн брал в руки черновик и, усевшись на маленький диван, найденный на блошином рынке во время их совместной поездки на Лонг-Айленд, который Курт поставил своём кабинете, читал каждое слово, что Курт оставил на бумаге.  
Он не отрывал глаз от исписанных листов, пока не заканчивал чтение.  
Могли звонить по телефону или в дверь – для Блейна не существовало ничего, кроме слов Курта. Засыпал он, только если буквально падал без сил, в противном случае, продолжал, с большими дозами кофе под рукой.  
Часто Курту приходилось полностью брать в свои руки заботу о том, чтобы кормить его регулярно, потому что Блейн не желал отвлекаться ни на что, пока не прочитает до конца. Разве что, отойти в небольшую ванную комнату при кабинете, но только потому, что в этом случае он мог брать рукопись с собой и продолжать читать.

Затем, закончив с чтением, он вставал, шёл к Курту, возвращал ему листы и целовал.  
Каждый раз, со страстью и любовью.  
А потом говорил, что думал о каждом прочитанном слове.  
Он был жёстким, когда должен был. Восторженным, когда это было необходимо. И справедливым – всегда и в любом случае.

Он был единственным критиком, чьё мнение действительно имело значение для Курта.

Он доверял его мнению.  
А Блейн любил его талант.

Даже если в шутку говорил, что он всегда мог написать гей-версию «50 оттенков серого», в случае если потеряет вдохновение, и всё равно рассчитывать на успех, он знал, что у Курта есть лучшие истории в запасе. И мужество, чтобы воплотить все их на бумаге.

А большего и не нужно было.

****

Ветер ударил Курта в лицо, и по резкому холоду на коже он понял, что начал плакать. Как и всегда при мысли о событиях двухлетней давности.

Это было сильнее него.  
Радость и боль сливались в единую эмоцию, когда волна воспоминаний и сожалений накрывала его с головой.

Курт так тосковал. За последние годы, проведённые в радости, это было единственной настоящей утратой.

Когда Эрика со слегка увлажнившимися глазами подошла к нему, Курт подал ей яркий букет, который они купили у ворот кладбища, чтобы положить на простую, но изысканную могилу. Ей нравилось делать это самой.

Иногда друзья покидают нас раньше времени.  
Неважно, готовы мы или нет, сказать им «прощай».

Дважды она вступала в бой со смертью, и дважды выходила победительницей. 

Она успела выйти замуж за Сэма и создать с ним настоящую семью. И у них родилась прелестная дочка с кожей цвета кофе с молоком, которую они назвали Дэлайла. Переехав в Нью-Йорк, она даже открыла собственную небольшую юридическую фирму.  
Она прожила два прекрасных года.  
Затем болезнь вернулась, и на этот раз, к сожалению, победа осталась за ней.

На могильном камне белого мрамора было написано:

 _Мерседес Джонс 1993-2020  
Дорогая подруга, преданная жена и заботливая мать _

Случается...  
Как говорят в таких случаях, но Курту от этого было не легче.

Глядя на фото улыбающейся подруги, он сознавал, что не был готов попрощаться с Мерседес.  
Как не был готов к этому, даже когда она лежала на кровати, и он мог видеть, как жизнь ускользает из неё, мгновение за мгновением.  
Есть вещи, к которым никогда не будешь готов.

– Папочка! – крикнула вдруг Эрика, и Курт, погрузившийся в воспоминания о подруге, почти подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

– Вся в тебя, Себастиан, – простонал он, оборачиваясь и наблюдая критическим взглядом как Себастиан и Тэд неспешно приближаются, рука в руке, в то время как Эрика бросилась им навстречу вприпрыжку. 

– И то правда! Умная, красивая и неотразимо обаятельная, – согласился Себастиан, с видимым усилием сгибая больную ногу, чтобы опуститься и поцеловать дочь.

Эрике было одиннадцать лет, и она сильно вытянулась.  
Продолжая в том же духе, она бы скоро вымахала так же, как он.  
Что было бы весьма кстати, по крайней мере, для покалеченной ноги Себастиана, которому не пришлось бы нагибаться, чтобы поприветствовать её, подумал Курт, растроганно посмеиваясь над этой милой сценкой.

Главное, что, помимо ноги, со всем остальным у Себастиана сейчас был порядок.  
Себастиан был в порядке.

– Я имел в виду, шумная и неуважительная к священным местам, – парировал Курт, возводя глаза к небу и мимолётно целуя Тэда в губы, когда тот подошёл.  
Ирония судьбы, эти двое стали неразлучны теперь. Лучшие друзья.  
А Себастиан... ну, что ж, он, наконец, повзрослел, хоть и оставался прежним неугомонным бунтарём и знатной занозой в заднице.

Но это был... он.  
Всё ещё он.

Несмотря на все неизбежные болячки вследствие аварии, с которыми ему пришлось бы мириться всю свою жизнь, это всё ещё был он.

Себастиан победил в самой страшной битве.  
Хоть и был опасно близок к поражению.

Когда врач сказал, что возникли осложнения, Курт сразу же подумал о самом худшем. И не только он. Блейн, стоявший рядом, настолько сильно сжал ему руку, что чуть не сломал кости.  
Но затем врач добавил, что сама операция прошла лучше, чем ожидалось, что подлежащие удалению ткани были удалены и обошлось без повреждения нервов. Хотя некоторые пострадали во время аварии и не могли уже снова стать нормальными.

Доктор предупредил, что если Себастиан проснётся, всё равно будет вероятность эпилептических припадков, даже если врач ранее заверил их, что этого не будет.  
Если он проснётся, продолжит так же страдать от головной боли, особенно в дни резкой смены погоды.  
Но, опять-таки, если он проснётся, ему не будет грозить риск внезапной смерти.  
Он сможет ходить, говорить и быть самим собой.  
Если только операция не привела к другим последствиям, но это станет ясно только по пробуждении пациента.

Поэтому оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что он проснётся.  
А если да, то – как и каким.

И Себастиан сделал это.  
В ночь после операции.  
И это был он.

Иногда забывал ещё некоторые слова и у него наблюдались частичные провалы в памяти, но это был он.  
Только без встроенной в голову бомбы замедленного действия.

И даже если Курту иногда не хватало возможности иметь его поблизости двадцать четыре часа в сутки, он был счастлив его браку с Тэдом.

Да.  
Потому что Себастиан вышел за Тэда.  
Он потребовал сделать это, едва пришёл в себя.

Первое, что он сказал Тэду, когда, открыв глаза, увидел его у кровати, было: «Теперь ты выйдешь за меня, Харвуд. Ты обещал». 

Излишне говорить, что Тэд рассмеялся и заплакал одновременно в ответ на эти слова, и сразу же принялся искать мирового судью, ни в коей мере не желая противиться воле Бастиана. С помощью Курта он подготовил всё, чтобы сделать это уже на следующий день. Даже Мадлен не высказала никаких возражений. Может быть, просто потому, что ещё не оправилась от того, что её сын пережил эту сложнейшую операцию. Или, кто знает, может, всё ещё слишком под впечатлением от того, что стала бабушкой.

Свадьба получилась прекрасная, учитывая обстоятельства.  
Всё происходило там, в палате Себастиана; Фейт, Сантана, Блейн и Курт были свидетелями, а Эрика сыграла роль маленького пажа, держа кольца, купленные Себастианом же до операции.

– Ты был так уверен, Смайт? – сказал Тэд растроганно, когда их увидел.

– Я просто предусмотрительный, Харвуд, – ответил тот, собственнически притянув его к себе, словно боясь, что он сбежит до свадьбы.

Слишком поспешная и простая свадьба, на вкус Курта. Возможно. Но всё равно красивая.

Безумие.  
Но из тех, о которых Себастиан никогда бы не пожалел.

*****

Прошло четыре года с момента их свадьбы, прежде чем Сантана и Бриттани решили подарить Джудит братика. Биологического сына Сантаны, на этот раз. И на тот момент был уже в пути и брат Эрики, которая знала теперь, что Себастиан приходится ей отцом.

Когда они с Фейт, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, сказали об этом девочке, она отрезала скучающим тоном: «Я и так это знала, мамочка».  
Современные дети!

Фейт за год до этого вышла замуж. 

Себастиан считал её супруга нытиком и занудой, но он был хорошим человеком, стал отличным отчимом для Эрики и прекрасно обращался с Фейт. Она была, наконец, влюблена и счастлива. Она нашла принца, который сумел полностью заменить Блейна в её сердце. И Себастиану этого было достаточно.

Однако братик Эрики не был ребёнком Фейт. На этот раз это был сын Тэда.

Через пару лет после свадьбы Тэд выразил желание создать настоящую семью с Себастианом, и тот подержал его, как всегда и во всём.  
Он выдвинул только одно условие: отцом их первого ребёнка будет его муж.

– Миру необходимо больше генов Харвуда, – заявил он, целуя его страстно, прежде чем сделать своим в третий раз за эту ночь.

Да, Смайт знал, как получить то, чего хотел. И знал, как лучше всего использовать вернувшиеся после операции силы.

Конечно, как только прошла первоначальная эйфория, не обошлось без драм, которые продолжались целых два года, и Курт с Блейном не пропустили ни одной из них. Как в исполнении Тэда, так и Себастиана.  
Смайта, вообще-то, было не узнать. Глядя на себя теперь, ему с трудом верилось, что он тот же Себастиан, который проводил ночи в Scandals, который в пятницу утром в школе страдал от похмелья, и каждый вечер трахался с новым парнем? Неужели действительно тот же Себастиан по собственной воле выбрал эту жизнь, где самой горячей вещью скоро будут бутылочки с питанием для ребёнка, а самым захватывающим занятием – сменить подгузник так, чтобы не заляпаться?

– Тебе перевалило за тридцать, Бас. Ты просто повзрослел. Иногда случается, – говорил Курт, чтобы успокоить его, в такие моменты.

Но Себастиану было чертовски страшно.  
Сейчас он мог быть хорошим отцом для Эрики, но практически отсутствовал в первые годы её жизни. И теперь Смайт ужасно боялся, что может одним махом испортить всё и с ней, и с ребёнком, который должен был появиться.

Тэд старался поддерживать его как мог в эти тревожные месяцы. Выслушивал безропотно его сомнения и делал всё, чтобы его успокоить.  
Обретя уверенность, что справится, Тэд принялся за поиски суррогатной матери и делал это, стараясь вовлекать Себастиана в каждую деталь этого зачатия.  
От выбора матери до помощи в получении спермы для оплодотворения.  
Что стало любимой частью Себастиана.

После чего им осталось лишь ждать. Запасаясь диким количеством вещей для малыша, пол которого они не пожелали знать до последнего.  
Кабинет Себастиана те временем был превращён в детскую комнату нового поколения.  
И вся мебель в доме была оснащена по последнему слову техники для безопасности ребенка уже на пятом месяце беременности суррогатной матери.  
Лучше предупредить, чем лечить, было девизом Тэда и Бастиана.

Блейн и Курт наблюдали за каждым их шагом. С удивлением и тревогой, в некоторых случаях. И почти с ужасом, в том, что касалось Себастиана, которого никто из них никогда не видел таким.  
И когда маленький Джозеф появился на свет, они вскоре стали его любимыми дядечками, какими были для Эрики.  
И глядя в эти тёмные глазки, такие ясные и чистые, они тоже начали думать о семье, какую хотели бы создать однажды.

*****

Иногда Курт и Блейн говорили об этом.  
На самом деле, они обсуждали это довольно часто.

Оба хотели большую семью.  
Даже Блейн, который из них двоих был наиболее склонен к сомнениям по этому поводу.

Курту не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы узнать, что его беспокоит.  
Это отчётливо читалось на его лице каждый раз, когда они поднимали эту тему.

Это был страх.  
Боязнь не стать хорошим отцом.

Учитывая пример, который был перед ним всё детство и юность, несложно было понять это.

Но Курт знал, что из Блейна получится отличный отец.  
Более того, когда он будет готов, то станет великолепным отцом.

Ему нужно было только время, чтобы понять это.

 

******

 

Себастиану, в конце концов, удалось получить высшее образование, и теперь он был дипломированным архитектором. Архитектором, который не имел ни малейшего намерения практиковать, но по крайней мере, диплом он получил.

Когда отец предложил место в его агентстве, Бас мягко отклонил приглашение. Они с отцом почти не встречались. Тот едва познакомился с внуками и нисколько не интересовался его состоянием или браком. Каждый раз, когда они виделись, отец спрашивал вежливо обо всех, но было очевидно, что эти вопросы – чистая формальность.  
И гоняться за ним в надежде получить немного любви Бастиан уж точно не собирался. У него была вся любовь, какую он только мог пожелать, благодаря Тэду, Джозефу, Эрике, Мадлен, Сантане, Курту и Блейну.  
И, по счастью, ничего другого ему и не было нужно.

В итоге, он превратился в настоящую домохозяйку и время от времени в качестве развлечения проектировал дома и магазины для друзей. Деньги, которые бабушка оставила ему в наследство, гарантировали пожизненный доход для него и обоих его детей.  
Став партнёром мужа по небольшой сети ресторанов, которые тот решил открыть в Нью-Йорке и в Лайме, он оказался весьма занятым человеком, при этом вовсе им не будучи.

Чего ещё он мог желать?

******

Когда Сэм женился, Курт подарил ему с его новой женой – очень милой девушкой из Челси – отдых на Мальдивах.

Они с Блейном предложили принять на эти две недели в своём доме малышку Дэлайлу, с подспудным желанием проверить, сумеют ли справиться с маленьким ребёнком. Сэм согласился, хоть и мог рассчитывать на бабушек и дедушек с обеих сторон, потому что знал, что Дэлайла обожает этих двух ненормальных и что Курту полезно будет провести некоторое время с дочерью Мерседес. К тому же, Хаммел здорово помог ему, когда он остался вдовцом.

Дэлайле сейчас было четыре года, она была очень подвижным ребёнком и как две капли воды похожа на мать. Она уже пела. И если голос не слишком изменится с годами, обещала стать прекрасной певицей, как и Мерседес в своё время.

Звук её голоса наводнял сознание Курта воспоминаниями о подруге и о безумных днях в хоровой, проведённых в сражениях за соло с Рейчел.  
С Рэйчел же, которая стала постоянным участником довольно популярного кондитерского телешоу, но так и не сумела расправить крылья, он больше не общался.

Иногда не только смерть разлучает нас с близкими людьми.  
Иногда это просто жизнь.

Перед отъездом Сэм сказал ему: «Я люблю эту девушку, Курт. Она делает меня счастливым. Бывают дни, когда я чувствую, что задыхаюсь от воспоминаний. Она помогает мне дышать. И всё же, она никогда не заменит Мерседес. Никто никогда не сможет. Я двинулся вперёд, как она просила перед смертью. Я буду счастлив, я знаю. И сделаю всё, чтобы и Дэлайла была счастлива. Но она навсегда останется здесь, в моём сердце, Курт. Мне всегда будет не хватать её. Ни одна женщина никогда её не заменит. Я смогу любить других. Я люблю Нэнси. Но это никогда не будет та же любовь, что я чувствую к Мерседес». 

Глядя на Блейна, Курт прекрасно понимал, что Сэм имеет в виду.

Иной любви бывает отпущено немного времени. Но она остаётся великой и вечной. Другая, не в силах взлететь по-настоящему, даже будучи важной для нас. Часто люди возвращаются к старой любви, когда не могут найти лучшего.  
Но бывает чувство, которое остаётся внутри тебя навсегда. Неважно, каким испытаниям подвергнет тебя жизнь. Такая любовь никогда тебя не покинет.

*****

Спустя пять лет после окончания их истории, Джон вернулся в жизнь Блейна, чтобы попросить некоторые написанные им песни для своего первого сольного альбома.

Курт был очень зол, когда узнал, что Блейн согласился, даже несмотря на то, что, учитывая успех Джона после подписания контракта с Sony Record, для Блейна это было бы отличной рекламой.

Дело в том, что Блейн был не единственным ревнивцем в их паре. Курт тоже был в этом не промах. Только с течением лет, начав повсюду сталкиваться с молодыми парнями, которые пялились на его мужчину, он осознал, насколько может быть собственником. 

Иногда его реакции были явно преувеличенными. Он и сам признавал, что, возможно, это являлось следствием того, что у него на глазах другие сделали с его Блейном той ночью на озере, и поэтому Курт испытывал эту почти болезненную необходимость защищать его от всех.  
В точности как и Блейн чувствовал себя по отношению к нему.

И Хаммел чертовски ревновал к Джону. К тому, что тот значил для Блейна.

Это стало причиной их второй настоящей ссоры.

Блейну пришлось отлучиться из дома на неделю.  
И ситуация усугубилась, когда, благодаря Финну, по-прежнему не умеющему держать язык за зубами, Курт узнал, что Джон и Блейн – временно снова переехавший в чикагскую студию, чтобы привлечь некоторых музыкантов, которые работали с ними прежде – проводили многие ночи напролёт, закрывшись наедине в студии, сочиняя и записывая. 

Или, по крайней мере, так они говорили.

Курт сел на первый же самолёт в Чикаго с твёрдым намерением кастрировать Блейна и жестоко избить Джона.  
Или наоборот.

И поскольку в его плане имелся пункт, где он привязывает Блейна к кровати, чтобы доходчиво объяснить, кому он принадлежит, а для этого определенного рода оборудование ему ещё пригодится, он склонялся ко второму варианту.

Однако, когда Блейн увидел, как он ворвался в его старую студию, весь разгорячённый и взволнованный, с Жанин на хвосте, что с трудом ковыляла за ним на каких-то безумных каблуках, которые надела в тот день на спор с Финном, первое, что он сделал, это бросился ему навстречу и заключил в объятия, чем помешал намерению Курта наорать на него с порога. Затем он поцеловал его с такой страстью, что у Курта колени подкосились.

И всё это на глазах Джона и Жанин, которые наблюдали за ними с довольной ухмылкой.

– О, хорошо, зря я переживала. А сейчас, извините, но я пошла за льдом. Эти туфли стёрли мне, по крайней мере, три пальца. Если сегодня вечером Финн не отплатит мне за страдания дозой великолепного секса, клянусь, отошлю его тебе назад, в Нью-Йорк, Курт. Ах, если эти двое начнут раздеваться, приходи ко мне, Джон. Я приготовлю тебе кофе с миндалём, пальчики оближешь, – проворковала на прощание Жанин, прежде чем выйти, закрывая за собой дверь.

– Что здесь происходит? – спросил Курт, несколько ошеломлённый таким приёмом.

Он ожидал найти их обнаженными на письменном столе. Они же, напротив, были одеты – и даже в множество слоёв, учитывая холод снаружи – и погружены по уши в работу, на вид, нешуточных объёмов. Вся комната была завалена листами партитуры, исписанных наполовину или полностью.

Курт мгновенно почувствовал себя идиотом.

Нет, конечно, он не считал, что Блейн действительно способен изменить ему. Однако он боялся его потерять. Он боялся, что Блейн поймёт, что сегодняшний Курт вовсе не так хорош или интересен, как Курт, которого он любил когда-то. Он знал, что давно уже не тот мальчишка, и боялся, что Блейна это может не устраивать.

Но Андерсон был так явно рад его видеть и продолжал повторять: «Я так скучал по тебе, Курт», что все его сомнения испарились.  
Поэтому он отложил свою гордость и остался в Чикаго с Блейном, по его просьбе, на неделю, которая ему потребовалась, чтобы закончить две песни для Джона. 

За эту неделю ему удалось также поговорить с этим парнем, и он понял две вещи:  
Первое: Джон был действительно хорошим человеком.  
Второе: Джон по-прежнему любил Блейна, и, вероятно, будет любить всегда. Но как любишь идею человека, которого никогда в действительности не смог узнать до конца.  
Джон не был проблемой для Курта. Не был прежде и никогда не стал бы.

Услышав записи песен, Курт сразу понял, что они станут хитами и принесут много работы Блейну.  
Одна из них была немного не в стиле Джона, но это была потрясающая баллада, и, если бы он нашёл в дополнение к своему подходящий женский голос, его ждал оглушительный успех. 

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrYZ_YaLsHA

Курт признавал, что, впервые услышав демо, он воспринял текст как завуалированное признание Блейну. Но потом, прослушав вторую часть, он понял, что Джон лишь использовал свой опыт с Блейном и положил его на музыку.

Другая же песня была... тут уж не было сомнений, Блейн её определённо написал для него. 

В тексте говорилось:

 

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Я влюбляюсь в тебя снова, даже сильнее, чем прежде,

Letting go of all I've held on to  
Отпуская всё, что было раньше

I'm standing here until you make me move  
Я буду здесь, пока ты не заставишь меня сдвинуться,

I'm hangin by a moment here with you  
Я останусь здесь с тобой.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4_woZ-LUvM

Это было о них. Каждое слово, каждая нота.  
Это они влюблялись друг в друга снова и снова, каждый раз, когда обнаруживали новую незнакомую сторону другого.

Поэтому Курт попросил Блейна записать для него версию только с его голосом. Версию, которую он повсюду носил с собой.  
Она была у него в телефоне. И на компьютере. И в i-pod. И на нескольких дисках.

Он слушал эту песню, по крайней мере, десять раз в день.  
И каждый раз влюблялся в Блейна чуть больше.

 

****

 

Они никогда больше не встречались с Марком Андерсоном.

Через семь лет после их посещения мужчина умер во сне от рака костей, в той же камере, где провёл последние пятнадцать лет своей жизни.  
За две недели до этого он позвонил Блейну, чтобы сделать то, чего никогда не делал. То, что ему не удалось, когда Курт и Блейн были в Лайме.  
Отец попросил у сына прощения.  
По-настоящему.

Не за то, что произошло пятнадцатью годами раньше. Нет. Этому не было и не могло быть прощения, и Марк знал это прекрасно.  
Но за то, что был плохим отцом, жалким, жестоким человеком.

Он сказал ему, что гордится тем, каким стал его сын. Сказал, что был счастлив узнать, что они с Куртом вместе. Сказал, что если бы кто-нибудь спросил его, что хорошего он сделал в жизни, он ответил бы – это мой сын, Блейн.

Он ничего не сказал о своей болезни, но это не имело значения.  
Важно было то, что он знал – ему осталось мало времени, чтобы быть тем, кем он никогда не был.  
Настоящим отцом.  
Важно было то, что он решил стать им, наконец.

Блейн ничего не сказал.  
Лишь выслушал в молчании всё то, что его отец хотел сказать.  
Это была его единственная задача.  
Потому что это были вещи, которые один должен был сказать, а другой – услышать.  
Оба они в этом нуждались.

Затем, положив трубку, он заплакал.  
Он не сделал этого на его похоронах, куда пришёл с матерью и братом, а также Куртом и Себастианом, разумеется, но он плакал в тот день.

Курт, вернувшись из похода по магазинам с Фейт и Эрикой, застал его в слезах.  
Он не стал ни о чём спрашивать, а просто обнял его.  
Он выслушал Блейна, и те немногие хорошие воспоминания, что остались у него об отце, и сказал – его право любить этого человека, несмотря на всё зло.  
Никто не может судить его за это.

Тогда Блейн поцеловал его с силой и страстью, потому что не хотел и не стал бы больше чувствовать себя так. Не рядом с Куртом.  
Потом что Курт был его якорем, Курт не позволял ему захлебнуться в водовороте собственных эмоций.  
Курт напоминал ему о том, кто он и кем был всегда.

Тем, кто достоин быть любимым.

Блейн, в конце концов, простил своего отца.  
Но, что куда более важно, он наконец-то простил себя.

 

****

 

На четвёртый день рождения Джозефа, случился первый настоящий кризис в отношениях Тэда и Себастиана, который провёл целых две недели в комнате для гостей у Курта и Блейна.

Всё началось во время торжества Джозефа из-за нового молодого официанта из ресторана Тэда в Нью-Йорке, который доставил к ним домой праздничный торт.  
Из-за молодого сексуального официанта, который, совершенно очевидно, был увлечён более зрелым и сексуальным хозяином ресторана. Зрелым сексуальным хозяином ресторана и мужем Себастиана.

Ревность, страстная и неукротимая, та, что разрывает тебя надвое – это чувство было внове для Смайта.  
Ему часто случалось завидовать в своей жизни. Прежде всего, отношениям Курта и Блейна. Но ревновать, ревновать по-настоящему, никогда.  
До этого момента.

Он не знал, как справиться с тем, что чувствовал, и в итоге наделал глупостей.  
Обвинил Тэда в измене и в тот же вечер покинул их с сыном.

У Курта ушла неделя на то, чтобы заставить его понять, что он поступает по-идиотски. Всю эту неделю Себастиан был тенью самого себя. Не ел. Не выходил из дома. Вообще ничего не делал, кроме как пялиться на телефон в ожидании звонка, которого всё не было, и бродить по дому в пижаме, воображая самые разнообразные сценарии, в которых Тэд трахался со всем рестораном, включая женщин, и вздыхая, как страждущая душа. Тэд у себя дома находился в том же состоянии, разве что, будучи вынужден заботиться о Джозефе, имел некоторый стимул, чтобы реагировать.  
Но не слишком.

Поэтому вмешался Блейн, который, окончательно выйдя из себя, скрутил Себастиана и заставил взяться за ум и начать действовать, чтобы исправить ситуацию с Тэдом.  
Для начала, приняв душ, пожалуй.

Потребовалась ещё неделя и весь запас терпения Курта, чтобы Тэд усмирил гнев и согласился выслушать то, что Себастиан должен был сказать ему.  
Понадобилась неделя и куча цветов, дорогих подарков и, более или менее изобретательных, признаний.  
В том числе, серенады, устроенной посреди бела дня, чтобы не нарушить сон Джозефа, под окном дома с группой Мариачи.

Тэд позволил ему войти в дом только в конце недели. Себастиан провёл всё время, играя с сыном, по которому соскучился до смерти, и только когда Тэд уложил его спать, Себастиан смог произнести речь, которую подготовил с Блейном и Куртом, надеясь, что для него всё обернётся как для тех двоих, которые, закончив помогать ему, заперлись в спальне и не вышли оттуда до следующего дня.

И Себастиан отлично знал, чем они там занимались.  
Впрочем, они устроили такой шум, что даже лягушки в озере, и те наверняка сообразили.

Тэду же пришлось услышать, что он был идиотом (Курт настаивал, чтобы он сразу сказал это) и мудаком (термин, предложенный Блейном). Что он ошибся, истолковав всё неправильно и не дав Тэду возможности объясниться. Но, что увидеть то, как другие заигрывают с ним, выбесило его и лишило способности рассуждать здраво. А в том, что официант именно заигрывал, не было никаких сомнений.

– Хочешь сказать, что ты ревнуешь? – спросил Тэд, прерывая его.

– Ну, это немного упрощённая формулировка, я бы сказал... но да, в общем, да, можно сказать, что суть в этом. 

– Отлично. Просто здорово. Но, знаешь что, Бас? Это нормально. Или ты считаешь, что я не ревную ко всем тем мужчинам и женщинам, которые заглядываются на тебя на улице? Ты мой Бас, конечно, я ревную. Но ещё я доверяю. ТЕБЕ. И если я доверяю тебе, как можешь ты не доверять мне? 

– О, понятно. В смысле, если ты можешь доверять такому лживому изменнику как я, почему я должен не доверять тебе, так? 

– Вышло хуже, чем мне хотелось, Бас. Но... наша история основана на этом, в сущности, нет? Измена на измене. И всё же, сейчас я доверяю тебе. Потому что я тебе верю, когда ты говоришь, что любишь меня. Я вижу, как ты стараешься ради этой семьи. И ты действительно идиот, если считаешь, что хоть что-то может заставить меня отказаться от тебя. Боже, я так соскучился по тебе за эти дни! 

– Так мне можно вернуться? – спросил уже с озорной ноткой Себастиан, подходя к мужу.

– Нужно. 

– Я прощён? 

– Только если пообещаешь не сбегать больше, когда что-то не так. Мы должны всегда говорить обо всём и стараться разобраться вместе. И ради Джозефа тоже, ты же знаешь. 

– Обещаю, но ты обещай, что никогда меня не оставишь, – прошептал в ответ Себастиан в сантиметре от губ Тэда.

Тэд не ответил, а лишь подался вперёд, чтобы поймать губы мужа в нежном поцелуе.  
Господи, как же ему его не хватало.

Впрочем, ответит и не нужен был.  
Тэд никогда бы его не оставил.  
И в это Себастиану тоже следовало поверить.

Хоть он и сам никуда не собирался отпускать Тэда ещё очень долго.

Если «никогда» подходит под определение «долго».

***

Были ночи, когда кошмары возвращались к Курту и Блейну. Незваные. Но яркие и жестокие. 

Иногда было достаточно сцены из фильма, который они смотрели вечером, чтобы вызвать их.  
Иногда их провоцировал стресс из-за приближающихся сроков сдачи рукописи или очередного альбома.  
Иногда они просто возвращались сами по себе. Без причины.

В такие ночи они просыпались, все в поту, от дурного сна, где снова были в лапах тех монстров.  
В такие моменты Блейн делал то, чего не мог сделать в течение восьми лет, проведенных вдали от Курта. Как и Курт, в свою очередь. Они теснее прижимались друг к другу и вселяли друг в друга силы. Они слушали и узнавали каждый раз ещё немного больше друг о друге.

Некоторые раны, никогда не заживают до конца. Теперь они оба это знали. Всё, что они могли делать, это стараться создать новые прекрасные воспоминания, которые смогут заменить дурные.  
И очень, очень старались сделать это.

*****

Названием шестой, самой успешной книги Курта, написанной им через десять лет после первой, стала фраза, которую Люси Бингли часто повторяла ему.

«Следуй за своим сердцем».

В книге говорилось о них. О нём и Блейне. Конечно, в каждой книге Курта всегда, на каждой странице, было немного от них. Но это... это была их история.

Вся их история.  
Черным по белому.

Это была первая книга, заставившая Блейна плакать.  
Посвящение на первой странице гласило: «Самому лучшему отцу, какого я мог бы только пожелать, и прекраснейшему человеку из всех, кого я когда-либо знал».  
Бёрту, однако, не довелось прочитать это посвящение.  
За два месяца до того, как книга вышла в печать, он умер от ещё одного инфаркта.

И когда Бёрт умер, Курт был с ним.  
Он был с ним рядом.

Смог с ним попрощаться.  
Сказать ему «Я люблю тебя, папа». 

И закрыть его глаза, когда всё закончилось.

Он не плакал, пока не был уверен, что отец не может больше его видеть.

Он был горд, что сумел продержаться до последнего ради отца.

Но едва почувствовав на плечах прикосновение тёплых рук Блейна, он не стал больше сдерживать рыданий и, поднявшись, буквально бросился в его объятия; теперь он мог позволить силе, благодаря которой держался в те дни, ускользнуть, не боясь выглядеть слабым и разбитым, каким и чувствовал себя внутри.

Но он испытывал и благодарность.  
Благодарность за то, что, по крайней мере, Бёрт успел увидеть ещё одну важную часть жизни сына, прежде чем уйти.

 

******

 

Прошло ровно восемнадцать лет с момента, когда они потерялись в ужасном мире, оторванные друг от друга людской злобой.  
И десять – со дня, когда судьба больно и нелепо столкнула их вновь.  
И сейчас Блейн был, наконец, готов.  
Отдаться на волю той любви, которую чувствовал, и которую продолжал бы чувствовать всегда.  
Рискнуть всем, чтобы получить всё.  
Чтобы получить Курта.

В качестве мужа, на этот раз.

– Я оставил его с Сантаной два часа назад. Скоро он спустится, а ты ещё не готов? Он ждёт уже десять лет, Блейн, не заставляй его ждать дольше, – упрекнул его Себастиан, входя в комнату с коробкой в руках, которую положил на кровать.

Свадебный подарок от них с Тэдом. Точнее, половина.  
Та, которую лучше было не оставлять среди всех остальных свадебных подарков, учитывая, что внутри находилось абсурдное количество всевозможных секс-игрушек. 

– Кто бы говорил. Тебе тоже понадобилось десять лет, чтобы сделать предложение Тэду! А тем временем ты успел сойтись с моим бывшим, который на самом деле не был настоящим бывшим, и при этом ходить налево к Тэду. Рекордсмен! – поддел его Блейн, повязывая чёрный галстук-бабочку поверх жемчужно-белой рубашки.

Себастиан подошёл и развернул его к себе, чтобы помочь справиться с узлом, что всегда вызывало у Блейна немалые затруднения, несмотря на впечатляющую коллекцию этих аксессуаров времён средней школы, давно потерянную, как и многие другие вещи.

– Хватило этих десяти лет, чтобы ты убедился, что он хочет тебя и только тебя? – спросил затем Смайт в упор, глядя в глаза друга.

Блейна вовсе не удивили его слова. Это было лишь ещё одним подтверждением того, что после Курта, Себастиан знал и понимал его лучше всех.

– Да, – ответил он коротко. – И их хватило, чтобы стать достойным его. 

– Ты всегда был его достоин, балда! Если попробовав меня, он всё равно продолжал хотеть тебя, даже и не сомневайся. Ты сделаешь его счастливым, Блейн. И он сделает счастливым тебя. А сейчас, натягивай пиджак, и идём вниз. Тебя все ждут, – закончил свою речь Себастиан, хлопая Блейна по плечу и направляясь к выходу.

Они были в их доме, в Нью-Йорке. И там были все. Все их друзья. Их семьи. Купер. Жанин. Финн. И потом, Сантана с Бриттани, Пак и Куинн, Сэм и Арти, Фейт и Эрика... все собрались там, чтобы отпраздновать с ними этот долгожданный момент.

Войдя в гостиную, Блейн поприветствовал всех сияющей улыбкой.  
Он остановился только когда оказался рядом с Бёртом, который растроганно обнял его. 

– Я только что от него, и таким взволнованным я его никогда ещё не видел. Ты будешь заботиться о нём, верно, Блейн? 

– Да, сэр, – просто сказал Блейн, прекрасно зная, что в этом ответе было целое море слов и обещаний и что Бёрт поймёт это. Затем, быстро поцеловав мать, он остановился возле Тэда в ожидании, когда Курт тоже спустится, чтобы вместе отправиться в мэрию для заключения брака.

 

– О, Боже, ты готов! Чем ты тут занимался, шил новую тройку? Тебя все ждут, Хаммел! – набросился на него Себастиан, как только Курт появился на вершине лестницы.

– Симпатия так и прёт, Смайт. Я просто хотел хорошо выглядеть для него, – запыхавшись, ответил Курт.

– Ты и час назад был хорош, болван, – сказал Себастиан, оправляя пиджак на его плечах. – Для него ты и голым был бы хорош. Хотя, о чём это я, он бы наверняка предпочёл тебя именно голым. Ты ведь счастлив, правда, Курт? Теперь ты счастлив? – спросил он затем, внезапно изменив тон и став более серьёзным.

– Так и есть. Я уже десять лет как счастлив, Себастиан. А сегодня я просто... в раю. 

– Слащавая девчонка.

– Пошляк. 

– Истеричка. 

– Суслик.

– И я люблю тебя, Хаммел, успокойся, – прервал поток этих притворных оскорблений Себастиан, слегка подталкивая его в зал, где все их ожидали.

Сейчас они были друзьями.  
И всегда остались бы ими. Тот тип друзей, которые могут оскорблять друг друга любя. Ранить и быть незаменимыми одновременно.  
Тот тип друзей, которые любят друг друга невзирая ни на что.

Собравшись с духом, Курт глубоко вздохнул и вошёл в гостиную.  
Он увидел отца и Кэрол рядом с ним, которые радостно ему улыбались.  
Он увидел Сэма, Сантану, Рейчел, Финна, и всех остальных.

Но для Курта в тот момент существовал только Блейн.  
И для Блейна, как только он смог снова окунуться в синеву его глаз, остался только он.

Некоторым сердцам дано биться в унисон в этой жизни.  
Сердца Курта и Блейна были именно из таких.  
И остались бы такими до конца.

Чего они не знали, не могли знать, взволнованно приближаясь друг к другу в тот счастливый день, так это то, что тот самый конец придёт для них очень и очень нескоро.

Они проживут насыщенную жизнь прежде. Создадут прекрасную семью.  
У них родится двое детей, которых они назовут Бёрт и Люси. Один – биологический сын Курта, другая – дочь Блейна.  
И будут внуки, много внуков, по правде сказать, которые в шутку станут звать их дедушка высокий и дедушка маленький.  
Не обойдётся без ругани и множества ссор.  
Ревности.  
И страсти.  
Будут дни, когда они не в состоянии будут находиться рядом, но и вдали тоже.  
И любовь. Много любви. Больше, чем может вместить одна человеческая жизнь.

Иногда судьба сильнее тебя.  
Но иногда ей приходится сдаться.

Потребовалось много времени, много слёз, боли, любви и страсти, но в конце концов Курт и Блейн, нашли в себе силы и мужество, чтобы следовать за своим сердцем.  
Которое привело их туда, где они были сейчас.

И в тот светлый день, медленно приближаясь друг к другу с тысячами обещаний в глазах, они улыбались.

Улыбались тому, что разделили до сих пор и что ещё их ожидало.  
Улыбались тому, что должно было случиться.  
Улыбались, тысячу раз говоря «я люблю тебя» этой улыбкой.  
Говоря друг другу тысячу раз «да».

Обещая, что это навсегда.  
И даже дольше.

 

 

КОНЕЦ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прощальный комментарий от моей благоверной беты, а я рядышком постою, отдышусь и как мои любимые пингвины *улыбаемся и машем!
> 
> lana.log
> 
> Ох и тяжело же дался мне этот текст! Эта безумная стилистика автора, когда сказано уже всё и даже больше, ан нет, вот те ещё словечко напоследок. Наречие, местоимение или какое восклицание, зацепившись глазом за которое, возвращаешься к началу абзаца, понимая умом, что структура безнадежно нарушена, что граммар-наци в тебе негодует и бьет тапком по морде, но сердцем осознавая, что возможно только так и никак иначе. Потому что в том одиноком, не вписывающемся в предложение словечке, вся душа персонажа в тот момент. Вся его боль, вся тягость дум, вся жизнь. 
> 
> Хочу сказать огромное спасибо, что дала мне возможность прожить вместе с тобой эту невероятную историю любви и дружбы. И да, именно невероятную, потому что невероятнее любой выдумки оказывается только реальная жизнь. 
> 
> Напоследок, обращаюсь ко всем и каждому, проживавшим эту историю вместе с нами или прочитавшим её позже: "Следуй за своим сердцем" и люби "Навсегда. И даже дольше".


End file.
